Les foudres de Renji
by Soul004
Summary: Renji est amoureux de son capitaine, mais il le sait, c'est à sens unique. Ils deviennent amants et entament une relation suivie sous des conditions peu communes. Or un jour, un transfert à la sixième division vient chambouler le fragile équilibre du couple. Byakuya ouvrira-t-il son coeur ? Renji aura-t-il la patience d'attendre ? Et le Hueco Mundo leur en laissera-t-il le temps ?
1. Prologue

Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo dont j'emprunte sans autorisation l'univers et les personnages. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

Spoiler : du tome 1 au tome 48 (édition française, Glénat) - valable sur toute la fic

* * *

Bienvenues dans l'univers classique d'un pairing sans surprise. "Classique" ai-je dit ? Je vous laisse en juger.

* * *

Option d'écriture :  
Lorsqu'un personnage se parle à lui-même, ou bien lorsqu'il pense à la première personne, j'ai pris l'option de mettre le texte en italique, entouré de guillements d'ouverture et de fermeture de dialogue, ou bien entouré de crochets lorsque ses pensées sont à l'intérieur d'un dialogue.

* * *

Mise en garde : la fic est de rating M.

Attention : le prologue est la narration de la première relation physique entre Renji et Byakuya (donc, un pur lemon - yaoi, du début à la fin).  
Au départ, c'était un OS que je n'ai pas uploadé car il me semblait dépasser le rating M qui est la limite de FFnet dans le genre. Mais bon, j'ai édulcoré et je me suis risquée car cela convenait très bien à cette histoire.  
Ceux qui n'aiment pas ou n'ont pas l'âge (mais là, à chacun de voir...), demi-tour car on y plonge de but en blanc sans autre préavis.

* * *

**Les foudres de Renji**

**Chapitre 1**

** Prologue**

«_ Mais quel impudent ! Avait-il réellement l'intention de le prendre ? Lui, un manant du Rukongai auquel il n'aurait jamais fait attention s'il n'était pas devenu son lieutenant ! _»

C'est en ces termes que le seigneur Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division dans les treize armées de la Cour, chef de son clan, pensait à son assaillant exalté alors qu'au cours de leurs ébats préliminaires il s'était retrouvé dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Sa réaction fut prompte.

Renji fut retourné sur le dos et son rôle prit une tournure qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévue.

Il regarda, médusé, le noble Byakuya, que ses mains amoureuses n'avaient pas réussi à émouvoir, se caresser le sexe.

Sa voix intérieure lui souffla de façon dérangeante ce qu'elle pensait : « _À quoi t'attendais-tu aussi ? C'est ton supérieur et le chef de clan de l'une des quatre familles parmi les plus nobles de la Haute Aristocratie du Seireitei. Tu croyais qu'il allait te laisser faire ? _».

Évidemment, il y avait du bon sens dans ce point de vue. Mais quand même, si l'on tenait compte de son gabarit, ce n'était pas logique. Et puis : «_ Il est beau, fin et délicat, élégant... Il ne peut pas... _». Une partie de son esprit s'obstinait à refuser la réalité de ce qu'il voyait : l'aristocrate en train de se masturber, comme un vulgaire monsieur-tout-le-monde. Sous ses yeux éberlués, il guetta l'érection nobiliaire et cilla à la vue de la taille impressionnante qu'avait atteinte le noble appendice. Il déglutit avec anxiété.

« Capitaine, vous savez ce que vous faites, hein ?

— Tais-toi.

— M-mais, capitaine, vous avez déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec un homme ?

— Non, répondit franchement Byakuya, tandis qu'un léger doute s'insinuait dans son esprit jusqu'ici concentré sur sa tâche, mais j'ai déjà pratiqué le sexe anal. »

Une brève vision du seigneur Kuchiki et d'un clone de Rukia, à quatre pattes, traversa l'esprit embrouillé de Renji qui se défendit mentalement par un « _Holà ! À éviter de toute urgence... _» salvateur.

« V-vous allez devoir bien lubrifier, et pas avec de la salive, ce n'est pas suffisamment efficace. C'est que je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude par là, moi, vous savez. C'est plutôt moi qui... Et puis, il y a une différence majeure...

— Sois tranquille, je possède la connaissance théorique nécessaire. »

Pauvre de lui, son capitaine était un puits de science, et il venait de se rendre compte que son éducation aristocratique ne s'arrêtait pas à la cérémonie du thé ou à l'art de l'épée. Renji rendit les armes. Au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs, car dans son anxiété, sa virilité se dégonfla et son pénis retombait à présent sur ses bourses, flasque et rabougri.

Byakuya le regarda... et s'enorgueillit de la mortification apparente de celui qui était devenu sa victime consentante. Il attrapa un tube de vaseline et sourit en lui-même : « _C'est qu'il est plus sensible que je ne le croyais_ ». Il enroba ses doigts de crème et sans coup férir, en apposa une noix sur l'orifice contracté.

« Renji, détends-toi ou tu auras vraiment mal ».

Renji Abarai, puissant Shinigami, vice-capitaine de la sixième division, l'un des deux seuls lieutenants à avoir achevé son Bankai, n'en menait actuellement pas large. Les jambes écartées et fléchies en crapaud, il se tenait les genoux et montrait sans rien en cacher ses fesses et son intimité à son commandant. La situation qu'il avait provoquée s'était retournée contre lui, et l'unique pensée qui jaillit dans sa tête en entendant la suggestion bienveillante de son supérieur fut : « _Il est marrant lui, c'est pas lui qui va se faire sauter par son capitaine ! _».

Aussi, Renji se crispa-t-il sous l'assaut d'un doigt pourtant introduit délicatement. Il en sentait toute la dureté des cals causée par la manipulation des sabres.

« Ouch ! ne put-il s'empêcher de croasser.

— Petite nature.

— Allez-y doucement, hein, Capitaine. »

Comme Renji ne se détendait pas, Byakuya lui saisit le sexe et le suça, entreprenant de douces allées et venues à l'intérieur du fourreau humide et chaud que formaient ses lèvres et sa langue, et joua avec ses bourses. Il les tenait délicatement dans sa paume et soufflait légèrement sur le rare duvet roussâtre qui les recouvrait, faisant renaître chez Renji les premiers frissons d'excitation. Connaissance théorique ou pas, la situation était tellement incongrue pour celui-ci que c'était presque pire. Une nouvelle crispation referma Renji autour du doigt de Byakuya, anéantissant les effets d'une dilatation à peine amorcée. Ce dernier en grimaça. Dans la manœuvre, son propre sexe s'était mis à crier d'impatience.

« Abarai fukutaishô, faites un effort, commanda-t-il

— Haï ! taishô » répondit mécaniquement Renji.

Continuant avec application ses tentatives de réveil du désir perdu de son lieutenant afin de le distraire de ce qu'il était en train de faire ailleurs, Byakuya progressait tout de même dans l'exploration de l'anatomie dudit lieutenant. Quand il put enfin y introduire un deuxième doigt, il atteignit son but. Il entendit Renji gémir, et ce n'étaient certainement pas des gémissements de douleur qu'il poussait. Le membre de chair durci sous ses doigts en était une preuve vivante. Il en ralentit la stimulation, déclenchant une protestation plaintive.

« Aaah, non...Taishô !

— Doucement m'as-tu dit, c'est ce que tu as réclamé. »

Renji l'aurait bien envoyé balader, lui et sa voix continuellement orgueilleuse, distante et aristocratique même dans ces circonstances-là. Mais, il était parti bien trop loin. Les doigts de Byakuya l'avaient emmené dans un voyage dont il voulait connaître la fin. Il faut avouer que l'aristocrate était doué, ce qui le faisait hurler de dépit dans son esprit enfiévré : « _Ma parole, faut croire qu'il est doué en tout ! _».

Sans tâtonnements excessifs, Byakuya avait judicieusement mis les doigts sur sur un renflement providentiel. Renji avait senti le massage léger, puis affirmé de Byakuya. Celui-ci apprenait rapidement à tirer le meilleur parti de la chose.

Renji sentit ses reins s'enflammer, et le plaisir qu'il retirait des caresses moins fréquentes mais toujours présentes sur son sexe s'en trouva intensifié. Il se cambrait à l'approche de l'orgasme quand le brusque retrait des doigts et l'arrêt des attouchements le laissa dans un état d'excitation proche de la frustration et fit flamber son désir. Oui, le capitaine savait vraiment y faire. En tout cas, jusqu'à maintenant...

Renji attendait la suite avec impatience et angoisse.

Byakuya déposa une noisette de crème au creux de sa main et vint se positionner au-dessus de Renji qui dut relever les jambes. Remarquant son inconfort, Byakuya attrapa un oreiller et le fourra sous ses hanches.

Après quelques mouvements de va-et-vient de sa main contre sa verge palpitante, il en présenta le gland contre l'entrée humide, élargie et détendue, en appuyant légèrement. S'il s'introduisit aisément tout d'abord, il se vit bientôt dans l'obligation de forcer pour achever la pénétration.

C'était à la limite de ce que pouvait endurer Renji qui mit les deux mains sur ses épaules, comme pour le repousser. Il haletait lourdement et Byakuya s'arrêta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce fût si douloureux pour son partenaire.

Son regard perdit son assurance et se fixa sur celui de Renji.

« Huf, huf, cap- huf, cap- huf, ah capitaine, con-continuez » réussit à prononcer Renji entre deux halètements d'une souffrance qu'il cherchait à maîtriser. Il avait mal, mais c'était pire de s'arrêter comme cela en cours de route, autant en finir tout de suite. « M-mais... dou- huf doucement ».

Ce que fit Byakuya qui s'efforça de s'enfoncer en Renji, qui lui, luttait sans y parvenir pour se détendre. Le second avait saisi son pénis et se masturbait. Sa tête était retombée sur l'oreiller. «_ Bon sang, ça ne finira jamais... Qu'est-ce qu'il est dur, long et trop, bien trop épais... _» se murmurait-il tout au long de cette opération.

Byakuya fit une nouvelle pause pendant laquelle la respiration de Renji se calma.

« Fais-moi confiance, Renji » lui dit-il d'un ton calme et assuré.

Renji ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ces paroles le détendirent. « _Bien sûr, qu'il lui faisait confiance ! Ne le savait-il pas ? »._

Byakuya devait en convenir, Renji n'avait pas menti. Il n 'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris même si de ses propres dires il n'était pas vierge. Son canal étroit enserrait son sexe au point de lui faire presque mal, tout en concourant à son plaisir. Les mimiques attendrissantes de Renji l'avaient considérablement excité. Un fourmillement s'était installé dans son bas-ventre, et réclamait un soulagement rapide. Mais Byakuya savait mieux que quiconque contrôler son corps et Renji l'apprit à ses dépens.

Avec une lenteur voulue, il glissa en force à l'intérieur de Renji, d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant, s'enfonçant à chaque fois de plus en plus profondément. Le moment arriva où le passage fut plus aisé, où il put aller jusqu'au bout, où chaque mouvement fut accueilli par Renji comme un prolongement de son corps. Il sut alors que Renji pouvait le suivre.

Il donna donc libre court à son désir. Son lieutenant l'avait suffisamment émoustillé ces derniers jours, à lui d'en payer maintenant le prix.

Il retira le coussin, empoigna le bassin de Renji et le pénétra d'un coup. Il ressortit et recommença, encore et à nouveau. Il lui semblait que toute sa volonté était contenue dans son sexe. Chaque passage toujours plus fort, chaque frottement toujours plus rapide et plus euphorique. Par intermittence, une impression triomphante s'imposait à lui. Il sentait les hanches de Renji venir à la rencontre des siennes dans une même cadence, et au gré de leur rapprochement physique, il percevait contre son ventre le sexe dur de Renji et le frôlement de sa main qui allait et venait, répondant au rythme qu'il imposait.

Renji se sentait suspendu entre ciel et terre. Il se retenait de jouir, il se délectait de l'étreinte aristocratique qui lui vrillait les reins, enflammait ses sens. Il flirtait avec le sommet de l'orgasme, toujours plus près de la jouissance. Il aurait voulu résister plus longtemps pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se sentait enfin proche de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Mais son corps se contracta sous une onde plus violente. Il s'agrippa à l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait.

Byakuya s'emporta lui aussi, collant son bassin au plus près du sien.

Un dernier coup de reins fit voler en éclat la résistance de Renji. Submergé de plaisir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les oreilles bourdonnantes, sa libération eut lieu dans un spasme de détente inouï. Le sperme jaillit sur son ventre, en jets saccadés et brûlants. D'un coup, la faiblesse s'empara de lui et il relâcha Byakuya pour s'affaler contre le matelas, la respiration haletante.

Byakuya s'était arrêté sous l'effet des contractions multiples qui assiégeaient son sexe. Il avait regardé son lieutenant se libérer, les mèches de ses cheveux rouges abandonnées sur ses épaules, les traits de son visage crispés par l'intensité de son orgasme. Il en avait éprouvé un délicieux sentiment de puissance, et une tendre approbation. Il était si fragile et si beau, son lieutenant. Puis il continua d'investir celui-ci avec force, goûtant à présent son alanguissement.

Alors que lui-même se trouvait dans un état frôlant l'explosion, il jouait avec son désir, se cambrant sous les élancements qui le parcouraient, brûlant dans le feu bouillant de ses veines, baignant dans la moiteur odorante de leurs peaux, retardant le moment fatidique où il lui faudrait quitter le doux étui de son lieutenant.

Renji regardait Byakuya, son infatigable capitaine. Ses cheveux noirs, lisses d'ordinaire, bouclaient sur sa nuque, trempés de sueur. Ses yeux le fixaient avec une passion dévorante. Il en frissonna. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sur des soupirs d'agonie. Il écoutait avec une excitation grandissante ces sons à peine étouffés. Son ventre se frottait contre lui sous le balancement de ses hanches. Il sentit poindre en lui de nouveau les prémices du désir. Cette fois, il ne quitta pas Byakuya des yeux et rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier son visage, lorsque dans l'orgasme, l'aristocrate fut à l'apogée de son plaisir. Ses paupières étaient refermées sur sa jouissance, sa bouche arrondie sur un râle d'impatience et de satisfaction, ses joues rosies d'excitation.

C'était un visage animé, duquel toutes traces de fierté et de mépris avaient disparu. C'était un visage humain qui se laissait aller au délice de l'instant. C'était un noble visage.

Le cœur de Renji en battit la chamade d'émotion.

Alors que Byakuya, s'étant retiré, éjaculait sur lui en marquant son soulagement d'une voix mourante, Renji vint pour la seconde fois. Il sentit couler sur son ventre la semence libérée par Byakuya à laquelle se mêlèrent quelques gouttes de la sienne. Il fut rapidement épuisé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Byakuya le rejoignit et s'allongea à ses côtés, le souffle court :

« C'était... c'était une expérience... inédite... mais somme toute... extraordinaire ».

Renji revint vite à la réalité. Lui était amoureux, mais pas son capitaine.

**fin du prologue**

* * *

Prochain chapitre déjà en ligne : Matin d'été


	2. Matin d'été

**Chapitre 2 **

**Matin d'été**

Peu avant l'aube, le soleil affleurant l'horizon ne réchauffait pas encore les murs du manoir des Kuchiki. L'air était encore humide et frais, et l'herbe, recouverte de rosée, ne portait pas sa parure étincelante.

À l'abri, dans une chambre faisant partie des appartements du chef du clan, un couple dormait.  
Le silence régnait.

Pourtant, le seigneur Kuchiki, maître des lieux, s'éveillait ainsi qu'il le faisait chaque fois que son amant lui rendait visite. Il était trop tôt pour songer à commencer la journée mais sa motivation était ailleurs.

Il regardait le corps nu de Renji, son amant, et résistait à l'envie de le caresser. Même endormi, il ne voulait pas lui donner de fausses idées. Il n'était pas amoureux. Il acceptait Renji dans son lit parce que celui-ci était accommodant... Et beau, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Même s'il ne le touchait pas de ses doigts, il le frôlait du regard. Alors il connaissait la fermeté de son abdomen, la rondeur de ses épaules musclées, il devinait la douceur du duvet soyeux qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Il voyait bouger les muscles de ses bras noueux qui se tendaient sous la peau où pas une once de graisse ne venait déformer les jeux d'ombre et de lumière. Dans le flamboiement de sa longue chevelure rouge, il admirait le squelette massif qui transparaissait sous sa peau mate, des clavicules longues et fines à la largeur de l'encolure, il était témoin de la puissance qu'il avait soumise à sa volonté.

Qu'un tel homme se fût pris à l'aimer était pour lui un mystère. Car il n'était pas dupe, il savait les sentiments de son partenaire. Ils venaient sur le visage de Renji dans le timide sourire que celui-ci lui adressait, dans ses yeux dont l'éclat éclairait sa tristesse, dans ses bras qui le traitaient avec une infinie tendresse. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, Byakuya savait que l'un des deux allait souffrir parce que lui n'avait rien à offrir qu'une passion éphémère qui s'arrêtait à leurs nuits.

Mais Renji ne refusait jamais. D'une nuit à l'autre, il revenait et goûtait pour quelques heures à l'illusion du bonheur.

Cette fois encore, son rêve se terminerait, Byakuya y veillerait.

« Renji... Réveille-toi ».

Le dormeur entendit immédiatement la voix, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et murmura, désappointé :

« Déjà ?

— Oui, il est l'heure ».

Renji esquissa un mouvement vers Byakuya, or celui-ci se recula. Alors il soupira et fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur :

« Même pas un baiser ? Quel tyran vous faites !

— Renji...

— C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en vais, dit-il en se levant. Dites, je peux venir ce soir ? ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir.

— Oui, c'est possible, répondit le noble seigneur avec circonspection, pressentant un trop grand enthousiasme de la part de son compagnon.

— Formidable ! s'exclama celui-ci retrouvant une mine enjouée grâce à cette heureuse perspective.

— Fais-toi discret.

— Comme d'habitude ».

Comme d'habitude... Pendant qu'il se rhabillait, Renji songeait que cela n'était pas facile d'entretenir une liaison avec son supérieur, surtout quand celui-ci s'avérait être le chef d'un clan de haut lignage et d'antique noblesse. Ce n'était pas facile pour d'autres raisons aussi, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Pas de baiser, pas d'au revoir, il quitta la chambre sans prononcer une autre parole.

Il devait contrôler son tempérament expansif. Aucune effusion, c'était aussi dans le contrat qu'il avait passé avec Byakuya quelques mois plus tôt.

Resté seul, l'aristocrate ne vit pas l'utilité de se replonger dans le sommeil. Il décida de mettre à profit ces quelques heures afin de parfaire son maniement du sabre. Bien qu'il y excellât déjà, il savait que seule une pratique assidue était la garante de la perfection qu'il recherchait, et il n'avait guère la possibilité d'en revoir les bases pendant les périodes d'entraînement à sa division.

Délaissant son haori pour ne porter qu'un simple uniforme, omettant volontairement ses mitaines, il renonça également au port de son kenseikan pour relever ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il mit à sa ceinture son zanpakutô, Senbonzakura, et s'empara d'un sabre de bois rangé dans une salle où étaient disposées diverses armes.  
Ainsi prêt, il s'installa dans la cour intérieure située entre l'aile nord-ouest où il vivait et l'aile sud-ouest abritant les appartements de son grand-père. Le corps principal du manoir bordait l'un des deux côtés restants et l'autre était ouvert sur le parc.

Éclatant à la surface terrestre(1), le rayonnement doré du soleil indiqua l'aurore naissante, mais dans la cour au trois quarts fermée, il faisait encore sombre. Byakuya, au centre, les yeux clos, s'accoutumait à l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il discerna clairement ce qui l'entourait.

Son arme en main, il la présenta devant lui tout en esquissant un pas relativement court. Son appui était ferme sur la terre. L'énergie qui lui fut transmise s'élança vers le ciel dans une spirale qui s'étendit de ses pieds à sa tête, son regard était porté droit devant lui, et du long de ses bras à la pointe de son sabre, il ne bougeait pas et concentrait son esprit.  
Lentement, il leva bras et sabre. À la verticale, son poids sur sa jambe arrière, il abattit soudain son coup en allongeant le pas dans un cri sorti du fond de l'âme : « IÉI ! ».  
Il fit une courte pause, son talon arrière s'était décollé légèrement du sol. Puis il revint à sa position initiale.  
Il recommença le même mouvement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son sabre, son esprit et son corps fussent unis en un seul flot d'énergie s'écoulant dans le rythme régulier des battements de son cœur.

Cette effervescence matinale était devenue le centre d'intérêt d'un spectateur qui se réjouissait de la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Ginrei Kuchiki, ancien chef du clan, profitait de l'inattention de son petit-fils pour l'observer à loisir.

La coiffure qu'il avait adoptée lui remémorait avec nostalgie un temps où celui-ci, jeune adolescent impétueux et constamment irrité, exécutait ces mêmes gestes avec la passion de la jeunesse et un visage aux traits crispés. La maîtrise et le calme qu'il montrait à présent le rendait digne entre tous de la position qu'il occupait au sommet du clan, ainsi que de son poste de capitaine de la sixième division, traditionnellement sous le commandement d'un Kuchiki.

Ginrei sentit un changement dans la circulation du reiatsu de Byakuya. À travers ce simple exercice de base, Senbonzakura manifestait sa présence.

L'air se chargea d'un effluve ténu de fleurs. Autour du manieur de sabre, l'énergie spirituelle rayonna et engloba sa silhouette dans un vent faisant voleter ses fins cheveux noirs et bouffer ses vêtements.

Byakuya continuait ses mouvements.

Bientôt le tourbillon s'apaisa et son énergie prit corps dans une dispersion florale de quelques pétales roses, laquelle se canalisa et forma autour de lui une spirale clairsemée qui s'éleva vers le ciel.

C'était une étrangeté que de pouvoir appeler l'essence d'un zanpakutô encore dans son fourreau. Elle témoignait du haut degré de communication auquel était parvenu Byakuya avec le cœur de son épée et de la qualité de son lien avec elle. Elle était la marque de son impressionnante maîtrise et de la puissance de son reiatsu.

L'illustre ex-chef de clan se rengorgea, fier que sa descendance fût aussi talentueuse. De sa génération, son petit-fils était le seul qui fût capable d'un tel exploit, bien qu'aujourd'hui, le jeune capitaine Hitsugaya le pût aussi, mais de façon involontaire et toujours liée à l'intensité de ses émotions. L'air se glaçait alors, lui avait-on raconté, et parfois même, des flocons de neige apparaissaient dans l'espace environnant.

Debout sous la véranda qui longeait ses appartements, Ginrei regardait maintenant Byakuya entamer une série de formes d'approche et d'attaque. Ses pas étaient vifs et légers, ses enchaînements étaient souples et rapides.

À la fin de cette passe d'arme, son souffle était inchangé. Seules, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et étaient la preuve de l'effort fourni par le Shinigami. Et malgré la concentration qu'il avait déployée, il était effrayant de voir qu'il avait repéré la présence de son admirateur discret :

« Bonjour, Grand-père.

— Bonjour, Byakuya. As-tu fini tes exercices ?

— Oui, Grand-père ».

Ginrei s'amusait du ton qu'utilisait Byakuya pour s'adresser à lui. Si à ses yeux, son petit-fils avait grandi et mûri pour devenir un vaillant et noble soutien de la Famille Kuchiki, lui par contre restait pour celui-ci la figure autoritaire qui l'avait éduqué avec rigueur. En sa présence, il ne se détendait jamais.

« Que dirais-tu de petit-déjeuner ensemble ?

— Comme vous voulez, Grand-père. Laissez-moi juste le temps de me changer.

— Va, mon garçon. »

C'était le milieu de l'été. La guerre d'hiver paraissait loin. Malgré l'heure matinale, il commençait à faire chaud. Le soleil s'était levé et inondait de lumière la cour redevenue déserte et silencieuse.

Deux heures plus tôt, Renji arpentait le parc du manoir.

* * *

Se faire discret, cela voulait dire pour Renji, ne pas se faire voir, ne pas se faire entendre, ne pas se faire repérer.

À cette heure matinale, il ne croisait jamais personne dans les jardins, pas même un domestique. Pour éviter les gardes postés aux entrées, il devait sauter par dessus le mur d'enceinte, à un endroit sombre où la végétation était touffue, qui longeait une ruelle peu fréquentée. Heureusement pour lui, il était athlétique.

Il lui restait donc à faire attention où il mettait les pieds et à effacer son reiatsu.

Les nuits sans lune ne facilitaient pas son parcours surtout qu'il ne prenait jamais les allées, par précaution supplémentaire.

L'occultation de sa présence spirituelle laissait également à désirer. Après une nuit passée avec celui qu'il aimait, son esprit avait tendance à se déconcentrer et il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette technique au point qu'il puisse la maintenir sans y penser.

Plusieurs fois au début de ce manège, en passant non loin des appartements du grand-père de Byakuya, il avait vu une ombre mouvante se dessiner derrière les cloisons et avait craint que leur secret ne fût dévoilé. Aussi se risquait-il maintenant à prendre le chemin le plus long, en faisant le tour par les autres ailes du manoir, dans lesquelles il ne distinguait pas de reiatsu majeur, hormis parfois celui, familier, de Rukia.

La nuit avait été fraîche et l'aube se dévoilant, l'humidité emplissait l'atmosphère. Il éternua. Il se sermonna lui-même de la manière dont Byakuya l'aurait fait et continua son chemin, ses pensées empoisonnées par le piège de son amour.

Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était amoureux de son capitaine. Il soupirait et se languissait. Son sentiment était stérile et le laissait parfois sans force. Au début, il avait cru pouvoir l'attendrir, être capable de l'amener à l'aimer. Mais qui était-il pour forcer ainsi les sentiments d'autrui ? Bien vite, il avait compris que la réalisation de son amour passait par l'acceptation de ce qui lui était offert. Depuis lors il guettait chez le seigneur Kuchiki le moindre élan d'affection, la plus petite réflexion qui montrerait l'intérêt qu'il lui portait en dehors de leur rapports intimes ou professionnels.

C'était une vie bien compliquée que la sienne, et d'aucuns pouvaient la trouver misérable.  
Mais pas lui.  
Il avait des envies, il avait des regrets, mais plus rien de tout cela ne comptait lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans son lit et qu'il bénéficiait de ses attentions passionnées et dévorantes.

Tels étaient ses joies, son bonheur.

Il y avait bien ce fameux contrat qui était une épine dans son pied. Cela avait été la condition « sine qua non » pour qu'ils pussent se voir sur des bases régulières. Le taishô ne voulait pas de débordement de sa vie privée sur sa vie professionnelle ou ses devoirs claniques, et tenait à ce que tout se passe d'une certaine façon.  
Du point de vue de Renji, ce contrat était une obstruction à leur relation. De celui de Byakuya, ce même contrat la rendait possible.  
Certaines règles pouvaient être contrevenues, notamment celles qui n'était pas assujetties d'une rupture si elles n'étaient pas respectées. L'article 6 en était le parfait exemple et Renji cherchait à l'enfreindre plus souvent qu'à son tour, sans toutefois trop tirer sur la corde.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis qu'ils avaient passé cet accord, ses incertitudes avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Ses illusions perdues, il ne courait plus après un vain lièvre. Mais parfois, lorsque le capitaine prenait l'initiative d'un rendez-vous, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de son rêve.

Malgré le caractère inconvenant de ce contrat, il y avait ajouté un dixième article, pour lui-même et connu de lui seul : ne jamais appeler le seigneur Kuchiki par son prénom, tant que celui-ci ne lui aurait pas dit « Je t'aime ».

Ce fut lors de leur quatrième rendez-vous que Byakuya avait surpris Renji, qui s'attendait plutôt à un effeuillage en règle, en déposant en face de lui un nécessaire à écrire :

« Nous nous sommes vus trois fois Renji, et je te sais gré de ta discrétion au sujet de ces rencontres...

— Enfin, taishô, vous me l'avez demandé et puis je ne vais pas le crier sous tous les toits non plus, ce n'est pas mon genre, coupa Renji qui ne voyait pas où son aîné voulait en venir.

— Ne m'interromps pas, Renji. Donc, puisqu'il semble que nous soyons amenés à nous revoir... »

Byakuya se tut de nouveau, s'attendant à être interrompu une nouvelle fois. Le visage de Renji était passé de l'étonnement à l'illumination, et sa bouche s'ouvrait sur une exclamation de joie qu'il réussit, on ne sait comment, à contenir. Il reprit une expression concentrée, sans pour autant que le scintillement joyeux de ses iris d'agate pourpre ne s'atténuât.

« Donc, reprit Byakuya, afin d'éviter tout souci à l'avenir, je désire que nos rencontres soient régies par un certain nombre de règles auxquelles chacun de nous devra s'astreindre...

— Des règles ? s'étonna Renji.

— Oui, un ensemble de lois qui nous assurerons un cadre fiable dans lequel nous pourrons évoluer en toute sécurité, répondit patiemment Byakuya, ayant abandonné une fois pour toutes l'espoir de s'exprimer sans être constamment coupé.

— Ah, ça a l'air bien » murmura Renji qui hésitait sur le sens à donner à ces paroles.

Ce que Byakuya ne disait pas, et dont Renji devait se rendre compte plus tard, c'était que la sécurité dont il parlait était surtout la sienne et qu'il n'avait guère confiance en Renji, dont il connaissait l'impétuosité et la maladresse, pour sauvegarder la paix nécessaire à la direction du clan et de la division. Il y avait une deuxième raison, dont le noble ne parla pas, qui l'amenait à l'extravagance de cette décision. Celle-ci, par contre, n'était pas égoïste bien qu'elle pût paraître cruelle.

« J'ai donc rédigé un contrat que...

— Un contrat ! Comme un contrat de mariage ? sursauta Renji, tout émoustillé à présent.

— Non, Renji » contredit Byakuya d'un ton las, de plus en plus persuadé de la nécessité de bien cadrer les choses avec celui qui allait devenir son amant régulier. « Il ne s'agit pas de mettre en commun nos biens et de s'assurer de nos intérêts respectifs en la matière. Il s'agit d'un contrat collectif qui nous liera, toi et moi, aux mêmes obligations en vue de notre intérêt commun. »

— Ah bon, se calma Renji, qui avait tilté au mot "obligations".

— Maintenant, prends une feuille et écris, Renji ».

**fin du chapitre 2**

* * *

(1) Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la Terre, mais j'ai cherché en vain un autre mot à utiliser

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le contrat


	3. Le contrat

Petites notes :

Koba54 s'est chargée cette fois-ci du difficile travail de correction sur cette fic. Je l'en remercie beaucoup. S'il reste des fautes qui traînent malgré nos relectures, soyez compréhensifs : ce n'est pas chose facile que de traquer les coquilles. Grâce à ses conseils, les temps devraient être plus homogénéïsés et de ce fait, vous assurer une lecture plus confortable que sur AI (pour ceux qui connaissent).

Et un grand merci à Byaren pour avoir été la première à déposer une review ! Byaren, merci pour tes encouragements, et je confirme : tu verras la fin de cette fiction.  
Tu t'étonnes du peu de review ! Bah, au début, c'est toujours comme cela. Pourtant, quatre commentaires pour deux premiers chapitres, ce doit être mon record ! Merci à toi également, Miss Fromage ! et à toi Cher anonyme, à qui je ne dévoilerai rien du déroulement de l'histoire... Je te laisse le plaisir(j'espère) de le découvrir.

En petite finaude que je suis, j'ai failli saisir la balle au bond pour vous faire mon laïs habituel sur les reviews. Je vous le ferai peut-être plus tard, préparez-vous... A la place, une petite scénette Renji/Byakuya s'inspirant du sujet :

* * *

En attendant Byakuya qui est retenu par les affaires du clan Kuchiki, Renji pianote sur son Soul-pager, dernière génération, pourvu d'une nouvelle fonction demandée expressément par Rukia* : l'accès au site internet de FanFiction. Renji consulte les stats des "Foudres de Renji" lorsque Byakuya entre dans la chambre :

— Taichô, vous croyez que notre histoire va avoir du succès ?  
— Qui cela intéresserait-il, voyons !  
— Mais... quatre reviews, c'est déjà bien, non ?  
— Comment ? Qui a eu l'audace de dénoncer notre liaison ?  
— Euh, taichô, vous êtes conscient que vous n'êtes qu'un personnage de fiction, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Quel affront ! Moi, le seigneur Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki, puissant parmi les puissants, capitaine de la sixième division dans les treize armées du Gotei, tu affirmes que je ne suis qu'un être de papier !  
— Euh, taichô, regardez

Renji lui présente le volume 7 de Bleach** : Byakuya y fait la couverture. De profil, le buste coupé, la tête dirigée vers le bas, le regard perdu vers un point qu'on ne voit pas ; son écharpe, enroulée à son cou, s'envole en deux rubans dont l'un caresse les mots THE BROKEN CODA.

— Comment est-ce possible ? dit Byakuya d'un voix blanche, une cinquième colonne dans les rangs du Gotei ? suppose-t-il, s'accrochant faiblement à un semblant de logique.

Et il s'évanouit.

— Et c'est moi qu'il traite de petite nature ! fait Renji en allant récupérer la masse élégamment affalée*** sur le parquet pour la déposer dans le lit.

* quand Rukia demande expressément, même le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'incline...  
** il le garde toujours sur lui  
*** oui, Byakuya sait élégamment s'affaler lorsqu'il perd conscience !

* * *

Place à la suite à présent : à quelle sauce Renji va-t-il être mangé ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

** Le contrat**

«_ De la paperasserie alors que je devrais être en train de visiter le paradis ! C'est un esclavagiste, obnubilé par les règlements ! Et moi, pourquoi j'aime un type pareil ? _».

Dubitatif et maugréant en son for intérieur, Renji souleva le dessus du secrétaire portatif et se saisit d'une liasse de papiers, d'un pinceau et d'un encrier. Il disposa le tout sur la surface de la tablette et se prépara à écrire sous la dictée de son tortionnaire :

« Article 1 : le secret sur notre relation »  
« Il est impératif que personne se sache que nous sommes amants »  
« Si, pour quelque raison que ce soit, et sous n'importe quelle forme que ce soit, notre liaison venait à s'ébruiter, elle se terminerait sur l'heure. »

Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Renji concevait tout à fait que garder le silence sur leur liaison était nécessaire. De sorte qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un tel remue-ménage et qu'il rongea son frein en silence.

« J'insiste, Renji, pas la moindre rumeur » compléta Byakuya.  
C'était déjà moins évident de contrôler les rumeurs. Déprimé et s'attendant à tout pour la suite, Renji hocha cependant la tête.

« Article 2 : le cloisonnement de nos activités »  
« Notre relation intime ne doit pas interférer dans notre relation professionnelle et réciproquement. »  
« À la moindre interférence, notre liaison se terminera sur le champ. »

Renji songea qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à ne pas parler travail pendant leurs rendez-vous amoureux. Le contraire serait moins évident, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'éveiller Byakuya à son attirance puisqu'ils la consommaient déjà, il devrait y arriver. D'autant plus qu'il voyait la justesse d'une telle ligne de conduite.

« Tu veilleras donc à ne plus user de tes petits jeux de séduction, même lorsque nous serons seuls.  
— J'avais compris, taichô. »

« Article 3 : le lieu des rencontres »  
« Les appartements de Byakuya Kuchiki, exclusivement »

Renji releva la tête, s'arrêtant d'écrire :

« Mais, taichô, vous pourriez venir de temps en temps chez moi.

— Et me glisser dans l'ombre des murs pour te rejoindre, moi, le seigneur Kuchiki !

— Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi » dit Renji, confus, reprenant sa laborieuse rédaction.

— Continuons. »

« Article 4 : le moment des rencontres »  
« Chacun de nous a la possibilité de proposer de se voir. Mais chacun peut dire non. »  
« La priorité sera donnée à celui qui refuse. »

Au moins, cette règle n'était pas assortie d'une menace de fin de leur relation. Mais Renji savait que si lui s'arrangerait pour se libérer, ce ne serait pas le cas de Byakuya. Et l'article 2 « _Comment déjà ? Ah oui, "cloisonnement dans leurs activités"_ » allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en réduisant ses moyens de persuasion.

« Article 5 : la durée des rencontres »  
« De la tombée de la nuit au petit matin. »  
« Aucune dérogation n'est envisageable (cf article 1) »

« Article 6 : l'intimité physique »  
« Puisque notre relation n'est pas basée sur l'amour, les démonstrations caractéristiques de l'affection telles que les baisers ou les caresses sont hors de propos et par conséquent, proscrites. »

De nouveau, Renji se redressa et suspendit son écriture. Son regard se fit douloureux puis compréhensif. Brutalement, la froideur de Byakuya dans les préliminaires prenait une toute autre dimension.

Il savait depuis le début que Byakuya n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il savait que tout cela n'avait commencé que par lassitude face à ses avances, vite suivie de curiosité et d'amusement, et qu'il comblait un besoin chez l'aristocrate solitaire. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour et le noble devait vouloir préserver le côté sacré de son lien avec son épouse décédée.

L'homme qu'il aimait lui imposait une bien pénible condition mais il allait l'accepter puisque tel était son désir.

Renji se remit à écrire.

« Article 7 : les effusions extérieures »  
« Alinéa 1 : Il ne doit exister aucune preuve matérielle de notre liaison. Pas de mot, lettre, cadeau etc... échangés, qui pourraient nous trahir. »  
« Alinéa 2 : Il n'y aura aucune conversation ou comportement entre nous qui soient sujets à caution, à supposer que nous nous rencontrions hors du cadre professionnel ou intime. »  
« Tout manquement aux alinéas 1 et 2 du présent article sera sanctionné par la fin de notre liaison. Aucune dérogation ne sera acceptée.»

Cette règle était bien trop drastique, au goût de Renji. Mais en même temps, il ne se voyait pas écrire des mots doux à son supérieur, et il n'en était pas encore à lui offrir de cadeau. Quant à la seconde partie de l'article, elle était, à son grand regret, nécessaire pour éviter les rumeurs.

« Article 8 : fin de notre relation »  
« Notre relation est librement consentie et viendra à son terme soit par consentement mutuel soit à la demande de l'un de nous. Dans ce dernier cas, le demandeur se verra réserver le droit de s'expliquer ou non. Aucune réclamation ou plainte ne sera émise par l'autre. Dans le cas contraire, cela entraînerait la fin sans appel de notre relation.»

Renji n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il refusa d'écrire.

« Vous ne pouvez exiger cela d'aucun de nous deux. Si nous devons ne plus nous voir, nous avons le droit d'en connaître la raison. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'effacer ainsi mes émotions, ce n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas...

— Renji, je ne vois pas en quoi savoir quoi que ce soit changerait la situation. De toute façon, le résultat serait le même, notre liaison ne serait plus. Tu ne comptes pas me forcer à te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Pas plus que je ne désire te garder contre ta volonté. Alors, c'est plus juste ainsi.

— Ça a l'air logique, mais je trouve que c'est n'importe quoi, dit Renji sans s'embarrasser de la contradiction, et si nous en arrivons là et puisque cela reviendra au même, rien ne m'empêchera de demander la raison de notre rupture. Vous êtes prévenu.

— J'en prends bonne note. Maintenant, Renji, voudrais-tu continuer ? »

« Article 9 : En vertu de l'article 7, le présent contrat, de même que ses éventuelles copies, sera détruit aussitôt que les deux parties auront conclu l'accord. »  
« Ceci termine le contrat ».

Renji, furieux, regarda Byakuya tout en se demandant pourquoi il s'était escrimé à écrire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa pensée :

« Écris, Renji » intima Byakuya.

Renji haussa les épaules et termina son labeur. La dernière phrase finie, il attendit la suite.

« Nous allons échanger nos exemplaires et relire le contrat. Je tiens à ce que tu comprennes bien ce à quoi tu t'engages et quelle en est la signification. Si tu as le moindre doute ou la moindre interrogation, c'est maintenant qu'il faut en faire part. Bien, relis avec attention, Renji »

Renji saisit la feuille pliée en trois que son capitaine retira de sa manche. Elle était remplie d'une écriture fine et familière. En retour, il lui donna la sienne, en espérant ne pas l'entendre se plaindre de la grossièreté de ses caractères et de l'imperfection de ses alignements. C'est qu'il n'était pas né, lui, dans une noble maison où l'éducation avait de la valeur, et il avait dû apprendre sur le tas dans les caniveaux du Rukongai.

Renji pensait avoir compris chacun des articles et leur but. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Byakuya tenait à mettre tout cela noir sur blanc, pourquoi une simple discussion n'aurait pas été suffisante. Ce dernier avait créé un carcan dans lequel il leur serait impossible d'agir librement. Mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour se voir, alors, advienne que pourra...

Il reconsidéra néanmoins chacun des points du contrat attentivement.

...  
Au bout de quelques secondes :

« Taichô, si c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine d'une indiscrétion, devrons-nous nous séparer ? Moi, je pense que je m'y ferais.

— Non, Renji. Ce serait impossible de continuer, ma position ne me le permettrait pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne commettrai pas cette erreur. »

...  
Quelques autres secondes plus tard :

« Taichô ! Il y a un problème avec votre article 2.

— Lequel, Renji ? s'enquit patiemment Byakuya.

— Si on ne doit pas se parler en dehors de chez vous, comment organiser nos rendez-vous ? Il se pourrait très bien qu'on ne sache pas d'une fois sur l'autre quand nous pouvons nous revoir.

— Hum, tu as soulevé là un point auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Nous avons le même problème avec l'alinéa 2 de l'article 7.

— AHAA ! Donc, on efface l'article 7 et l'alinéa 2 de l'article... Non... l'article 2 de l'alinéa... Euh... Enfin bref, on les efface ! s'écria Renji, victorieux.

— Non, nous allons créer un code à l'aide duquel nous pourrons nous exprimer sans crainte d'être découverts.

— Vous me surprenez, taichô, je ne vous imaginais pas aussi perfide.

— Il ne s'agit pas là de perfidie mais de ruse.

— En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Cela va être le seul avantage de cet article 2 » conclut Renji, charmé à la perspective de partager un langage d'amour qui ne serait connu que d'eux seuls.

Byakuya secoua la tête, apparemment agacé par le comportement gamin de son lieutenant, secrètement amusé par ses réactions vives, et se replongea dans une lecture que Renji ne cessait d'interrompre.

...  
Une seconde plus tard :

« Taichô ! Je viens de penser à quelque chose. S'il ne doit pas y avoir d'interférence entre notre relation intime et professionnelle alors, je ne devrais pas vous appeler « taichô » lorsque nous nous voyons.

— Continue.

— Je ne vais certainement pas vous appeler « Kuchiki-sama » alors que nous faisons... ce que nous faisons, et il est hors de question que j'use de votre prénom.

— Je suis curieux d'en connaître la raison.

— Parce que..., hésita Renji, ennuyé, parce que pour moi vous n'êtes pas " Byakuya " mais " Kuchiki taichô ", finit-il par dire.

— Hum, cela t'excite tant que cela d'être séduit par ton capitaine ?

— Taichô, ne dites pas cela, c'est inconvenant, grommela Renji.

— Tu ne m'avais pas l'air si prude lorsque que tu t'évertuais à me circonvenir, répliqua Byakuya.

— Taichô, je vous respecte, moi.

— Tu ne manques pas d'aplomb mais tu m'amuses. Appelle-moi comme tu le veux lorsque nous sommes entre ces murs.

— Mais, Taichô !

— Quoi ? N'es-tu pas satisfait ?

— Non. Si, bafouilla Renji d'une voix soudain déprimée.

— Je vais perdre patience, Renji.

— Excusez-moi, cela me convient.

— Bon, passons à la suite ».

Renji avait-il obtenu gain de cause ? En quelque sorte. Mais si Byakuya n'avait pas de préférence dans la façon d'être appelé alors cela ne voulait dire que deux choses pour lui : soit le seigneur Kuchiki respectait ainsi l'article 2 en laissant de côté son rang et sa position, soit il ne comptait pas assez à ses yeux pour que cela ait une quelconque importance. C'était cette dernière hypothèse qui l'attristait et le rendait confus.

Puis, il pensa à une troisième possibilité : Byakuya, de façon indirecte et maladroite, venait de lui donner l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom ! Et c'est tout guilleret qu'il continua sa lecture.

...  
Quelques secondes plus tard :

« Taichô, si vous ne pouvez pas venir chez moi, nous pourrions peut-être nous retrouver à l'extérieur et...

— Et, pardonne-moi l'expression, coupa Byakuya d'un air sévère et dédaigneux, nous envoyer en l'air au milieu des pâquerettes et des fourmis ! Très peu pour moi, statua-t-il, clairement insulté par la proposition.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête, rétorqua Renji.

— Alors quoi ? Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Renji fut stoppé dans son élan. En un éclair, il s'était vu dehors, à l'abri des regards, partageant un repas sur une couverture avec Byakuya. Une douce brise, un gai pinson grappillant quelques miettes à leurs pieds, ils riaient ensemble, appréciaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre dans un paysage idyllique.

Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que son amant ne le considérait pas ainsi que lui le faisait, et tout à son fantasme de midinette, il rougit sous son trouble. De toute façon, même si un jour le plus fou de ses rêves devenait réalité, il ne voyait pas le distant capitaine rire au soleil en s'émouvant du chant des oiseaux.

« Rien » répondit-il, d'un ton monocorde.

Ils retournèrent à leur lecture.

...  
Quelques nouvelles secondes plus tard :

« Taichô ! Et si j'avais absolument, absolument besoin de vous voir...

— Pour quelle raison aurais-tu absolument, absolument besoin de me voir ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est une simple hypothèse.

— Continue de lire, Renji »

Finalement, Byakuya se divertissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru à la finalisation de cette tâche. Renji se montrait compréhensif et ouvert, bien que cherchant visiblement à tirer la couverture à lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Renji restait bloqué sur l'article 6 : « Puisque notre relation n'est pas basée sur l'amour, les démonstrations caractéristiques de l'affection telles que les baisers ou les caresses sont hors de propos et par conséquent, proscrites. » Il ne cessait de le relire et la phrase tournait dans sa tête en une valse lente et nauséeuse.

« Renji, tout va bien ? se renseigna Byakuya, intrigué par le calme soudain de son compagnon.

— Oui, taichô, tout va bien » l'assura Renji tiré de sa transe par l'appel d'une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait toujours entre mille.

Il était un peu pâle.

« Renji, je ne veux pas te forcer. Si ce contrat est trop pour toi, nous pouvons nous arrêter là, avant que les habitudes ne rendent les choses plus difficiles.

— Nous arrêter ? reprit Renji, d'une voix faible.

— Nous quitter dès maintenant.

— Non ! » hurla Renji. « Non, fit-il d'un ton légèrement plaintif, s'il vous plaît...

— Je ne sais pas, cela semble dur pour toi, finalement.

— Je vais m'y faire, si c'est la condition pour pouvoir satisfaire mon... attirance pour vous, mentit-il, réduisant son amour aux simples plaisirs de la chair et assez content d'avoir pu s'exprimer ainsi sans avoir eu l'air d'un amoureux transi.

— J'ai pris goût moi aussi à nos étreintes et je ne suis pas désireux de m'en passer pour l'instant. Poursuivons donc. »

...  
Et plusieurs minutes plus tard :

« Taichô, est-ce que ce sera possible de faire des modifications après ?

— Quel genre de modifications ?

— Assouplir l'article 2 par exemple, ou bien le 6, précisa Renji d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure.

— Il est possible d'ajouter des clauses qui modifient ou précisent ultérieurement certains articles d'un contrat.

— D'accord » nota Renji, reprenant espoir.

...  
Et finalement, quelques secondes plus tard :

« Taichô, si nous devons détruire les documents, au final, à quoi tout cela a-t-il servi ?

— Cela nous a permis de poser les bases de notre relation et d'en définir les limites. Ainsi, chacun de nous sait à quoi s'attendre. En les écrivant, tu les as intégrées, ce qui te permettra de mieux les mémoriser avant d'en détruire les preuves.

— Mé-mémoriser ? Vous voulez que j'apprenne par cœur ces foutus articles ?

— Renji, modère ton langage, et oui, je veux que tu connaisses sur le bout des doigts ces neuf articles. À moins que tu ne désires en ajouter d'autres ?

— Ah non ! Pas la peine. Je m'y mets tout de suite ».

Renji sentait qu'il venait de se faire manipuler.

« Très bien. Paraphons nos exemplaires et échangeons-les. »

Ce qui fut fait. Après quoi, Renji se concentra sur la mise en mémoire des lignes du contrat, et se vit ensuite obligé de les réciter à Byakuya qui évidemment, les connaissait déjà par cœur.

Ces heures qu'ils passèrent ainsi, sans se toucher, à simplement discuter, prirent dans l'esprit de Renji une importance capitale. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une communication intime autrement que par le sexe.  
Bien des semaines plus tard, il chérirait le souvenir de ce soir-là et ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde avec celui d'une "visite au paradis".

Il vint à bout de sa leçon et le contrat fut passé. Puis ils brûlèrent les preuves de leur accord.

Il regarda avec intensité la flamme jaune qui s'élevait de la vasque dans laquelle se consumaient les deux exemplaires qui symbolisaient à la fois le début de leur liaison et sa limite.

La nuit était avancée, Renji croulait sous la fatigue et ne put retenir une série de bâillements. Faisant suite à une longue journée, le dernier effort de cet exercice mental lui avait coûté toute son énergie. Il s'endormait. Si Byakuya avait espéré une autre fin à leur rendez-vous, il ne le laissa pas voir. Avec fermeté, il amena Renji dans son lit et le recouvrit des draps. Puis il s'installa à ses côtés, et resta sans bouger, songeur, le regard fixé sur les ombres dansantes que dessinait sur le mur la flamme de la lampe à huile, à travers les derniers volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient des documents noircis.

**fin du chapitre 4**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le transfert


	4. Le transfert

réponse à Byaren :  
Contrat abusif ? Oh oui, sans aucun doute possible, il n'a aucune forme de légalité ! Mais cela pimente l'histoire :) Et, quelle judicieuse remarque, à croire que tu as déjà lu le chapitre 5...  
Mais pose-toi la question, qui est amoureux et qui ne l'est pas ? Peut-on être jaloux si on est pas amoureux ? Et n'est-on pas fidèle lorsqu'on l'est.  
Je n'en dirai pas plus par peur d'en révéler trop.

Sinon, pour le rythme de publication, tant que j'ai des chapitres d'avance sur lesquels il reste encore la correction à faire, je dirai "hebdomadaire". Mais, cela peut ne pas être aussi régulier que cela : indisponibilité de moi-même ou de ma correctrice, évènement imprévu etc...  
La correction peut me prendre plus ou moins de temps, c'est pour cela que les jours de publication ne sont pas réguliers, et comme je relis avant la mise en ligne, histoire de faire un peu de remise en forme et de vérifier qu'il n'y a rien eu de "mangé", il me faut un peu de temps en plus.  
En général, pendant les vacances, je ne suis pas très disponible non plus. Il ne faudra pas s'inquiéter.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

** Le transfert**

Assis à son bureau dans les quartiers administratifs de la sixième division, le capitaine Kuchiki semblait ne pas pouvoir travailler. Il posait accessoirement son pinceau, ouvrait un nouveau dossier, le refermait, regardait par la fenêtre, se perdait dans les nuages, revenait à son labeur, fixait les chemises à l'en-tête rébarbatif, reprenait son pinceau...

Le capitaine était perplexe.

La matinée s'était déroulée sans accroc jusqu'ici : il s'était réveillé de bonne heure, il avait mis Renji dehors, il s'était entraîné, il avait déjeuné avec son grand-père et était arrivé à son bureau frais et dispos. Rien que de très banal en somme.

Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'ôter de la tête l'exclamation de Renji : "Même pas un baiser ? Quel tyran vous faites !".

Il s'étonnait de l'effet que ces mots avaient eu sur lui. Pire encore, ils envahissaient ses pensées alors qu'il devrait se consacrer entièrement à l'étude des dossiers qui s'empilaient sur sa surface de travail.

Par quel étrange maléfice ne parvenait-il pas à s'en débarrasser ?

Qu'avait eu donc de si particulier son fukutaichô ce matin-là pour que son image se superposât à tout ce qu'il entreprenait ? Le visage faussement ironique de Renji qui s'était exclamé, transfiguré ensuite par l'expression de sa joie à la perspective du rendez-vous nocturne.

Heureusement, son lieutenant était absent et ne pouvait pas le surprendre en pleine dispersion mentale. Il aurait été bien embêté dans le cas contraire, après s'en être pris si souvent à lui pour la même raison.

Mais par chance, Renji était allé rapporter les incidents de la semaine ayant eu lieu dans leur secteur, aux officiers de la dixième division, laquelle était chargée de la sécurité générale du Seireitei. Le connaissant, cela lui prendrait un certain temps, surtout si la vice-capitaine était dans les parages. Il était presque certain qu'il devrait assurer lui-même l'entretien de la recrue en cours de transfert. Venir à bout de ses dossiers avant son arrivée allait tenir du miracle.

Il revint à la lecture du mémo qu'il avait interrompue. Il émanait de la douzième division et mentionnait la recrudescence de l'apparition des Hollows sur Terre, et plus particulièrement à Karakura. Le graphique qui accompagnait cette constatation était plus qu'éloquent et montrait une augmentation du nombre de Hollows proportionnelle au temps qui passait.

Byakuya classa rapidement la note : rien que le Shinigami en poste et les amis du Shinigami remplaçant ne pussent gérer. Avec un soupir à peine maîtrisé, il ouvrit une autre chemise.

De rapports mineurs en questionnaires fastidieux, la matinée était presque écoulée lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez.

— Taichô, le candidat est arrivé, annonça son troisième siège en lui tendant un dossier supplémentaire.

— Bien, fais-le entrer dans une minute. »

Le capitaine abandonna son travail en cours pour se plonger dans les états de service du soldat qui viendrait enfin compléter les rangs de la sixième division, à condition qu'il s'en montrât digne.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Des pas légers se firent entendre et s'arrêtèrent à quelque distance de son bureau. Le nouveau venu manifesta sa présence.

Au timbre fluet de sa voix, Byakuya redressa la tête et fut stupéfié de voir devant lui une jeune femme de taille moyenne, au lieu de l'homme qu'il s'attendait à accueillir.

« Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda-t-il assez sèchement, contrarié par cette nouvelle perte de temps.

— Caporal Kan Utakata(1) de la onzième division ! répondit-elle en se raidissant. J'ai requis mon transfert et je réponds à la convocation pour l'entretien de validation de mon affectation à la sixième division.

— Quelle est cette plaisanterie ?

— Je vous demande pardon mais je ne comprends pas, capitaine Kuchiki, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

— Tu n'es clairement pas l'homme que j'attendais.

— ... »

Après cette affirmation catégorique, la personne nommée Kan Utakata resta muette d'embarras. Le capitaine Kuchiki était sérieux. Il avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau, s'était levé, et elle suivait maintenant son approche avec une anxiété croissante. Il avançait à pas mesurés et la fixait d'un regard froid, progressant vers elle comme un serpent vers sa proie. L'air se raréfia autour d'elle.

Ennuyé, Byakuya soupçonnait une blague d'un goût douteux. Car si le nom correspondait bien à celui du dossier, ce qu'il voyait lui confirmait que le sexe en était l'opposé. Mille questions venaient à son esprit.  
Qui cherchait donc à se jouer ainsi de lui et dans quel but ? Y avait-il des femmes à la onzième division en dehors du vice-capitaine Kusajishi ? Cette Kan Utakata était-elle la cible d'une mauvaise farce ? Qui avait eu l'impudence de falsifier des documents officiels ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de photographie sur la fiche d'identité des Shinigamis, ce qui lui aurait épargné les complications actuelles ?

Tout en se faisant ces réflexions, il détaillait sans vergogne la silhouette mal à l'aise qui se tenait debout devant lui. Si sa première impression était fausse et que c'était un homme, il émanait de lui une féminité qui laissait loin derrière le capitaine Ukitake, le plus délicat des hommes Shinigamis qu'il connût, sans vouloir l'offenser.

Son regard inquisiteur balaya rapidement ses cheveux courts, d'un blond doux et lumineux, séparés par une raie légèrement sur le côté ; il traîna sur ses boucles souples encadrant son visage aux traits pâles et fins ; s'arrêta sur ses paupières aux arcs bien dessinés et aux longs cils noirs, à demi-baissés sur des yeux à l'iris si clair qu'ils en paraissaient transparents ; tomba sur un nez droit aux ailes délicates, encadré par deux pommettes hautes, dont la couleur pêche prouvait la gêne de leur propriétaire. Il descendit sur ses lèvres fines et nacrées colorées d'une nuance corail, glissa sur un cou à la pomme d'Adam invisible et s'étendit sur son décolleté gracile qui laissait apparaître le développement d'un buste droit.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'y regarder à deux fois, c'était bien une femme qu'il avait sous les yeux et non pas un de ces Shinigamis pétri d'hormones masculines si chers au capitaine Zaraki.

Il n'allait pas perdre plus de temps dans cette mascarade et décida de s'en remettre à la voie administrative pour régler le problème. Si des plaisantins étaient à l'origine de cette farce, ils seraient découverts bien assez tôt.

« Il y a eu une erreur manifestement, sans doute créée par une homonymie à l'origine. Je vais régler cela avec la onzième division et le service de recrutement. Tu peux disposer. »

Byakuya s'en retourna vers son siège sans plus jeter un regard sur le sous-officier, considérant l'affaire close. Cependant, celui-ci, libéré de la domination visuelle, affermit sa prise sur la poignée de son zanpakutô et déclara en prenant le ton le plus ferme possible :

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur, je viens de la onzième et je vous assure que malgré mon apparence, je suis bien un homme, capitaine Kuchiki. »

Celui-ci fit demi-tour et posa un regard plein de mépris sur la femme qui osait ainsi le défier.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi. Si tu persistes, il t'en coûtera, menaça-t-il alors, d'une voix dont la tonalité calme ne laissait rien présager de bon.

— Je peux vous le prouver, insista cependant Kan Utakata sans hésiter.

— Procède » permit Byakuya d'un geste de la main, avec une légèreté qui cachait la curiosité qui aiguisait à présent son intérêt : comment allait-elle s'y prendre ?

Et le capitaine Kuchiki resta impassible alors que Kan dénudait son torse et découvrait une poitrine plate. Il baissa simplement la tête et continua son examen impitoyable.

Un torse imberbe et finement musclé, résultat d'un entraînement quotidien.  
Une taille mince et un maintien qui laissait deviner la cambrure des reins.  
Des hanches légèrement rebondies sur lesquelles reposait maintenant la veste de kimono noire.

Même Rikichi, l'intendant le plus jeune de sa division, n'avait pas une allure aussi peu masculine.

« Poursuis, ordonna Byakuya sans pitié, décidé à éprouver la résolution du sous-officier, et donne-moi la raison de ta demande de transfert. »

Il pensait qu'un homme avec un physique pareil serait un handicap et manquerait de courage et de caractère. Le fait qu'il voulût quitter la onzième division en était d'ailleurs un signe.  
Il s'attendait à ce que le caporal refusât son ordre et il en aurait eu le droit. Mais Kan s'exécuta sans broncher, et tout en s'expliquant, dénoua son hakama et son dessous :

« Peu de temps après mon arrivée à la onzième, il est devenu évident que je ne convenais pas au standard requis. Pourquoi j'y avais été intégré en premier, je ne le sais pas. J'ai demandé mon transfert mais nous étions en pleine guerre, les mutations étaient figées. Bien que j'aie été promu caporal, j'ai renouvelé ma demande dès que cela a été possible. ».

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement emprunté en se déshabillant sous le regard de Byakuya, ce qui prouvait son caractère, à moins que ce ne fût sa soumission, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

« Le standard requis ?

— Foncer tête baissée sans autre considération que le combat, risquer sa vie pour éprouver sa force pendant que vos compagnons sont là, à regarder votre duel. »

Kan acheva sa phrase en même temps que sa délicate entreprise et releva la tête. Tenant entre ses doigts longs et fins les ceintures qui retenaient ses pantalons, il laissa voir sans trembler l'appendice qui validait son existence en tant qu'homme.

Byakuya, comme si de rien n'était, continuait son interrogatoire :

« Tu n'aimes pas te battre ?

— Je suis Shinigami, le combat est une deuxième vie pour moi et je ne demande pas ma mutation pour fuir. Je pense l'avoir prouvé au cours de la guerre, capitaine Kuchiki. »

En dépit de sa condition que n'importe qui aurait trouvée humiliante, il se tenait droit en fixant Byakuya dans les yeux de son regard limpide, comme si sa fierté avait été blessée par la supposition qu'il avait agi par lâcheté. De fait, ses états de service étaient élogieux, se souvenait le capitaine.

Les Utakata étaient une ancienne Famille de la noblesse, de peu de pouvoir mais connue et honorable. Byakuya était intrigué par le comportement du jeune homme et par les raisons qui l'avaient fait devenir Shinigami alors qu'il aurait pu jouir d'une vie tranquille et confortable où son apparence aurait été un atout plutôt qu'un obstacle. Mais il n'avait pas à évoquer un tel sujet avec lui.

« Bien, tu as tous les attributs d'un homme. Tes états de service sont corrects. »

Byakuya soupira et retourna s'asseoir : « Tu peux te rhabiller ».

Sur ces entrefaites, précédé d'un « toc ! toc ! » retentissant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Renji.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il se pétrifia sur place. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Son cerveau resta bloqué sur le traitement de l'image qu'il avait devant lui : des mèches blondes bouclant sur une nuque délicate, le grain sans défaut d'une peau à la texture moirée recouvrant un dos cambré et la naissance d'une croupe arrondie et blanche, le tout offert au regard de son précieux taichô qu'il ne voulait que pour lui seul.

Il en perdit tout contrôle tactile et les dossiers qu'il tenait glissèrent de ses bras sans qu'il en eût conscience. Les feuilles blanches, remplies de lettres noires, dansèrent un instant dans l'air avant de s'éparpiller en un froufrou irréel sur le sol.

Inconsidérément, Kan se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant et lui fit face, toutes voiles dehors. La créature de rêve s'était transformée en un dangereux rival ! Renji, sous le choc, tenta un redémarrage de ses esprits :

« Ca- ca- ca- ca- ca- cap-...

— Ah ! Renji, tu reviens juste à temps » fit Byakuya, royal dans son ignorance volontaire de l'état de son fukutaichô, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, et splendide d'esprit de suite en dépit de l'incongruité de la scène qu'ils présentaient. « Je te présente le caporal Kan Utakata. Il intègre dès aujourd'hui la division. Montre lui les lieux et son affectation.

— Je m'en remets à vous, Abarai fukutaichô » claironna Kan tout aussi détaché de la situation, avant de prendre soin de remettre en place sa tenue.

Ledit vice-capitaine restait muet et regardait son supérieur sans comprendre. Mais celui-ci se désintéressait déjà de la suite des événements et se concentrait sur la reprise de son labeur. Une violente colère l'envahit qu'il maîtrisa avec difficulté, il laissa monter une flambée de reiatsu, parfaitement ignorée de son capitaine, «_ maudit article 2 !_ » pensa-t-il en un instant, et il adressa un regard irrité à celui qu'il soupçonnait dorénavant d'avoir cherché, et réussi, à circonvenir son amant par des moyens vils et vulgaires.

« Suis-moi ! » dit-il, et il sortit.

Kan, rhabillé à toute vitesse, évita les papiers épars sur le sol et se précipita derrière l'officier à la chevelure de feu avant de se faire distancer. Il avait eu le temps de remarquer son air agressif accentué par ses tatouages faciaux, et il redoutait sa réaction mi-compréhensible, mi-étrange.

Le long du corridor, Renji marchait à grandes enjambées et fulminait. Il ne se donna pas la peine de vérifier si oui ou non le nouveau lui avait emboîté le pas.

« Abarai fukutaichô, attendez-moi ! Attendez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! » cria loin derrière lui Kan, tout en s'élançant d'un pas vif pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne bifurquât à un croisement et qu'il ne disparût à sa vue.

La tête du troisième siège, alerté, sortit du secrétariat, l'archiviste laissa tomber à terre un des rouleaux qui formaient une pyramide instable au creux de ses bras et Rikichi, en route vers l'intendance avec une récolte toute fraîche de papillons spirituels, se colla contre le mur pour laisser passer le lieutenant furieux.

« Veuillez m'excuser » lança au passage Kan au Shinigami qu'il entrevit par la porte ouverte des archives, et il sauta avec grâce par-dessus le parchemin qui roulait dans le couloir. Un moment interdit, il s'arrêta à une intersection et regarda à droite et à gauche, cherchant son chemin, puis tourna à gauche en jetant à la volée un « merci ! » au porteur de la cage emplie d'insectes voletant en tous sens qui lui avait fait signe. Il emprunta la porte au fond du corridor et se retrouva dehors sous une véranda, laquelle bordait l'extrémité d'une grande cour rectangulaire où l'attendait le vice-capitaine.

Le reiatsu de son tout nouveau supérieur était suffisamment étendu pour l'inciter à tenir serrée la poignée du zanpakutô qu'il portait à la hanche gauche. À sa décharge, il fallait dire que son passage à la onzième division l'avait rendu prompt à réagir à la provocation.

Se tenant au centre de l'esplanade, Renji avait tout le temps de le détailler de la tête aux pieds alors que Kan, progressant vers lui, se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Aux alentours, plusieurs Shinigamis s'étaient arrêtés et observaient le duo, curieux et intrigués par l'air peu aimable de leur fukutaichô face à une jeune et jolie femme qui semblait prête à la bataille.

Simultanément, chacun des deux acteurs de cette scène tout droit sortie d'une parodie de western se livrait à un exercice mental qui passa inaperçu des spectateurs rassemblés.

Renji se récitait en boucle tous les articles du fameux contrat qu'il avait passé avec le capitaine et arriva à se calmer. Kan passait en revue le règlement pour y trouver la punition en cas d'assaut sur un supérieur, que celui-ci ait porté le premier coup ou non. Ayant conclu à la prison, ce qui entacherait son dossier et son honneur, il relâcha la poignée de son zanpakutô.

« Abarai fukutaichô, je crains qu'il n'y ait eu un malentendu, commença-t-il.

— J'ai parfaitement vu ce que j'ai vu, Utakata gotchô (2).

— Certes, mais vous faites de toute évidence une mauvaise déduction sur ce qui m'a conduit à … ». Kan s'interrompit, regarda de droite et de gauche pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient l'objet de l' attention de beaucoup et reprit, en chuchotant cette fois-ci : « Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Je n'ai aucune envie d'en connaître la raison. Le capitaine t'a intégré à la compagnie, peu importe ce que j'en pense personnellement. Pour l'instant, ainsi qu'il me l'a demandé, je vais te montrer les lieux et tes quartiers. Puis je te conduirai au commandant de ton escadron. »

C'est ainsi que Renji clôtura l'affaire, bien décidé à mettre tout cela au clair le soir venu.

* * *

**Fin du quatrième chapitre**

* * *

Notes :  
(1) Que les puristes ne m'en veuillent pas d'utiliser ainsi un grade dont je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe dans le Gotei.  
Je m'en explique : dans Bleach, on parle très peu de l'organisation des divisions, de l'ordre hiérarchique, je prends donc souvent des libertés par rapport à cela, de façon à mettre en scène la vie dans les divisions.

(2) caporal

* * *

Scénette Renji/Byakuya, commencée au chapitre 3 : deuxième et dernière partie

Byakuya, encore un peu pâle, s'est redressé, et, le buste appuyé sur les oreillers, demande une fois encore :

— Renji, répète-moi tout depuis le début, veux-tu ?  
— Encore ? Mais vous voulez ma mort !  
— Ne fais pas l'enfant, Renji. Il y va de mon honneur et de mon rang.  
— Tout est parti d'un magazine de bande dessinée et d'un auteur de talent, Tite Kubo...  
*le temps passe*  
*le temps repasse*  
*et repasse encore...  
Renji raconte les xxx chapitres, les xx volumes, l'animé, les DVD, les goodies, les traductions en plusieurs langues, etc... et passe sous silence les cosplays de peur d'une nouvelle syncope.  
— C'est... aberrant. Tu dis que nos vies ont été inventées et que nous ne vivons que dans la tête des personnes qui les lisent.  
— Voilà, c'est ça. Et il faut compter également parmi les auteurs, les fans qui nous font vivre des aventures qui ne sont pas celles d'origine.  
— Mais c'est horrifique !  
— Horrifique ?  
— C'est absoluement interdit ! Je me révolte violemment contre cette utilisation de nos existences, quand bien même elles ne seraient que pure fantaisie sur du papier.  
— Taichô, sans cela, vous ne m'auriez pas dans votre lit.

Un silence, puis :

— Tu marques un point.

— Après tout, tant que l'auteur ne me ridiculise pas...

* * *

Et donc, avec l'assentiment du Seigneur Kuchiki, je me permets de continuer cette histoire :

Prochain chapitre : Amour sucré, amour amer


	5. Amour sucré, amour amer

Ce chapitre s'est fait attendre car, comme je vous le disais, j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à la fan fiction pendant les vacances. Enfin, le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

Byaren : J'ai fait fort avec le quatrième chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? ! C'est un monde de fantaisie, je n'y bride pas mon imagination...

Que les fans de Byakuya se rassurent, et tiennent bon jusqu'aux chapitres suivants. Mais, il lui faut bien essuyer quelques "foudres" pour arriver à perturber son inaltérable maîtrise de lui-même et sa froideur excessive, froideur derrière laquelle il se cache. Pour l'instant, il est abrupt et ne tient aucun compte des sentiments. Il croit avoir tout prévu et se cache à l'abri de ce "contrat".

NB : Ma description de Kan a été inspirée par la représentation d'un physicien, mathématicien et astronome du 17ème siècle : Christiaan Huygens. Son visage était très efféminé quand il était jeune.

* * *

Vous allez trouver de nombreuses notes, pas forcément utiles pour ceux qui connaissent bien Bleach et l'arc de la Soul Society. Le début de ce chapitre est une plongée dans les souvenirs de Renji. Je ne voulais pas alourdir le récit avec trop de détails. Je voulais juste dépeindre ce qu'il avait ressenti. Donc, pour ceux qui veulent se rafraîchir la mémoire, consulter les petites notes de fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

**Amour sucré, amour amer**

À la fin de la journée qui se terminait avec les derniers entraînements et les rapports de patrouille, Renji était fatigué. C'est sans aucun entrain qu'il s'était dirigé vers les quartiers des officiers où il attendit dans son appartement que l'heure fût enfin venue de retrouver son amant.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent plusieurs mois en arrière, lorsqu'en plein conflit avec Aizen et les Arrancars, il s'était aperçu qu'il éprouvait pour le capitaine Kuchiki un sentiment différent que le respect dû à son supérieur ou même l'admiration qu'il lui vouait.

Allongé sur son canapé, ses cheveux rouges libérés du lien qui d'ordinaire les maintenait rassemblés en une sorte de chignon dressé sur la tête, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Renji fixait le plafond d'un regard lointain.  
Le moment où il avait dépassé sa rancune envers le seigneur Kuchiki, pour enfin voir l'homme qui existait derrière le chef de clan et le capitaine, était très clair dans son esprit.

Il portait encore sur le corps, les brûlures des blessures des milliers et milliers de lames qui avaient lacéré ses chairs. Le sentiment de son impuissance face à une force démesurée et de sa foi vaine en une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir était gravé dans son esprit : Rukia était perdue(1).

La lame du sabre du capitaine Gin Ichimaru s'allongeait et sa pointe se dirigeait irrémédiablement vers sa cible. Gisant sur le sol, les membres gourds, lourds, refusant de bouger, il avait observé la scène, subitement devenu sourd. La mort imminente de la jeune fille engloutissait son existence.

Une forme noire s'élança.

Deux mots. Deux mots incrédules et affectueux résonnèrent dans son silence : « Mon frère ! ».

La forfaiture du capitaine Aizen révélée, l'incapacité de tous à l'arrêter, lui et ses complices, rien n'empêchait plus cet homme d'agir. Le capitaine de la sixième division s'était interposé et avait retenu d'une main ferme la lame. Rukia, sauve, protégée au creux de son bras, Shinsô(2) enfoncée profondément dans son torse, le regard féroce qu'il adressait au capitaine Aizen était sans limite.

Puis Renji se souvenait avoir vu avec horreur Byakuya, libéré de l'arme meurtrière dans une éclaboussure de sang, doucement s'avachir sur Rukia.

Il se souvenait de sa surprise. Il avait enfin rencontré la personne qu'il avait désespérément cherchée depuis que la jeune fille avait été emprisonnée. Il venait de voir un frère.

Il se souvenait de son émotion, lorsque l'homme en conflit se révéla à tous. Gisant sur un brancard en attente de son départ pour la quatrième division, il avait entendu Byakuya conter à Rukia le lien qui les unissait vraiment(3). Allongé au centre d'une unité de soins, le noble, gravement blessé, parlait avec effort, d'une voix douce et murmurante. Ses paroles étaient tendres. La tristesse y pointait parfois.

Peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là qu'il était tombé amoureux ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Cela n'avait pas d'importance car de toute façon, il n'en avait pas eu conscience.

Que dire des jours qui avaient suivi ? Il s'était retrouvé assis sur une chaise dans la chambre de son capitaine convalescent, à passer des heures dans un silence presque total. Il ne lui en voulait plus. Byakuya Kuchiki était en vie et c'était bien ainsi.  
Il acceptait ce qui était. Il respectait le capitaine. Il reconnaissait le noble de haut rang aux principes stricts qui ne remettait pas la loi en cause quoi qu'il advienne. Il admirait le Shinigami, sa puissance grandiose et son niveau hors d'atteinte. Et il espérait connaître bientôt le frère et le compagnon d'arme.

Un certain malaise persistait entre eux, né de l'issue de leur duel. S'il avait claironné d'orgueil de pouvoir enfin voir à travers ses attaques, s'ils avaient combattu de bankai à bankai, il avait été obligé de reconnaître l'immense différence de niveau.  
Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'une masse sanguinolente étendue sur le sol et qu'il luttait pour rester conscient en dépit des vagues bourdonnantes qui montaient à ses oreilles, la sentence du Seigneur Kuchiki lui avait été inacceptable. Son rang seul suffisait à justifier le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre et ses paroles n'étaient même pas colorées d'une once de mépris. Tout ce qui était en lui s'était révolté, tout ce qui le motivait s'était animé et il s'était relevé pour une dernière attaque...  
Son capitaine l'avait laissé pour mort sur un sol imbibé de son sang, recouvert du linceul de sa noble écharpe qui s'était souillée du liquide vermeil.

Dans cette chambre d'hôpital aux murs blanchis où il rendait visite chaque jour à Byakuya, il gardait pour lui les véritables raisons de sa loyauté. Elles n'étaient pas claires pour lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il sentait juste que sa place était à ses côtés, celle d'un fukutaichô auprès de son capitaine, même si celui-ci se conduisait parfois de manière absurde, surtout, si celui-ci se conduisait de manière absurde.

Car si on voulait résumer ce qui c'était passé, on pouvait dire que le tout-puissant Kuchiki, aliéné par son honneur et lié à deux promesses incompatibles(4), avait remis la réalisation de son véritable souhait entre les mains d'une jeune âme errante, contre qui pourtant, il s'était opposé de toutes ses forces. Aberrant, n'est-ce pas ?

Une telle personne, aussi douée soit-elle, avait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour se remettre d'aplomb. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit. Mais conduite absurde ou non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pouvait dire à quelqu'un comme le seigneur Kuchiki. Alors il s'était contenté de lui rappeler son défi de toujours : « Si vous mourriez, contre qui pourrais-je me mesurer pour devenir plus fort ? » Ce qui n'était pas faux non plus.

Il avait perçu l'anoblissement de Rukia comme la fin de leur relation fraternelle. Dès lors son but, son obsession, avait été de devenir quelqu'un à la hauteur de celui qui la lui avait enlevée, et puisqu'il n'était pas noble comme lui, l'unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé avait été de prouver sa valeur par la force, et de le dépasser au combat. Au final, cette envie n'avait pas changé, même si sa motivation initiale n'était plus puisque Rukia était de nouveau approchable. Défier Byakuya, pouvoir l'atteindre un jour, était peut-être alors la première forme de son amour ?

Renji se retourna sur le sofa. De profil, un bras coincé sous sa tête et l'autre placé devant son visage, il jeta un œil sur l'horloge et il étouffa un bâillement.

Quand avait-il ressenti la présence physique de son capitaine comme palpable ?

« _La cape_ » se dit-il, « _oui, c'est la cape_ ».

Cette fois-ci, il fallait sauver Inoue Orihime qui était tombée entre les griffes de l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division. Ordre avait été donné aux Shinigamis de ne pas s'en mêler, Inoue étant soupçonnée d'avoir suivi de son plein gré ceux qui étaient venus la chercher. Ses camarades de classe ne l'entendaient pas ainsi, en tout cas, ceux qui bénéficiaient d'un pouvoir spirituel.

Et il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire. Ichigo voulait la sauver, Rukia le voulait aussi. Deux raisons pour lesquelles il allait les accompagner. Eh oui ! Chemin faisant, il avait apprécié de plus en plus l'humain à la chevelure orange, une sorte de petit frère à la tête folle, avec qui il se disputait joyeusement et pour lequel il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment protecteur. C'était étrange, car ce Shinigami intérimaire et téméraire était beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

Mais partir sans rien dire et trahir de nouveau Byakuya Kuchiki, il ne le pouvait plus. À la Soul Society, Rukia et lui eurent la surprise de trouver un capitaine étonnamment compréhensif et curieusement accommodant. Avant leur départ, ils reçurent chacun un manteau qui devait les protéger des tempêtes de sables fréquentes dans le Hueco Mundo, le monde désertique et ténébreux d'où venaient les Hollows et où s'étaient enfuis Aizen et ses deux autres complices.  
C'était une cape brune, faite d'un tissage serré, douce et légère à porter. Que l'attention fût destinée plus à Rukia qu'à lui, peu lui importait. Le capitaine Kuchiki se montrait sous les traits d'un frère et le laissait, lui, son fukutaichô, libre de choisir un chemin d'action allant contre les ordres sans lui faire obstacle. N'était-ce pas la preuve de ce qu'il avait attendu, là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital ? Il en fut tout ému.  
L'aristocrate était avare de parole, et son visage, le plus souvent inexpressif. Il fallait compter sur de tels gestes pour deviner ce que recelait son cœur.

Oui, au début, cette cape symbolisa pour lui la confiance et le respect de Byakuya Kuchiki. Elle eut ensuite une signification singulière dès les prémices de leur aventure.

Il leur fallait se rendre à Las Noches, édifice surgi de nulle part entre les étendues de sable blanc et qui abritait le palais d'Aizen. Ichigo avait fait la connaissance d'un drôle d'Arrancar miniature aux traits poupons, Nell, qui s'était pris d'affection pour lui - cela ressemblait bien à l'adolescent de se faire des amis au sein même du pays des Hollows ! Tout au long du voyage jusqu'à Las Noches, ils avaient chevauché le dos de son Hollow domestiqué et gigantesque dont le ventre glissait sur les grains de sable spirituel.

Assis en tailleur sur le dos de cette bête qui ressemblait à un ver, sauf pour la taille, monstrueuse, pour la queue, qui se terminait par un appendice caudal, et pour l'immense bouche pourvue d'une mâchoire dentée qui tenait lieu de visage, il avait l'impression de fendre le vent. La cape l'enveloppait et le protégeait, le col entourait ses larges épaules en plusieurs plis chevauchés et il était terminé par un large ruban qui pendait dans son dos, comme une écharpe. Cela lui rappelait celle du seigneur Kuchiki. Les pans claquaient au vent, l'air glissait sur lui comme sur les ailes d'un oiseau... Il avait chaud et était dans un abri aussi douillet que le creux de deux bras. Cette pensée lui parut si réelle qu'il en sourit. Il sortit une main de son cocon et caressa la texture du tissu, soyeux et duveteux, s'imaginant la présence autour de lui de Byakuya.

Cela avait été la première fois qu'il pensa à lui en d'autres termes que force, respect et capitaine.

Allongé sur le canapé, une bienheureuse émotion enveloppa Renji à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il soupira et se retourna, tout en levant sa main devant ses yeux, les doigts écartés et la paume tournée vers le plafond, nostalgique, constatant combien ses tendres sentiments avaient dû évoluer pour être à ses côtés.

L'heure avait tourné, et avec elle, le moment de son rendez-vous avec Byakuya approchait. Renji se leva et commença à se préparer.

* * *

D'allées sombres en ruelles étroites, Renji cheminait en direction du manoir de la Famille Kuchiki. Les murs qui s'élevaient de part et d'autre renvoyaient la chaleur étouffante accumulée dans la journée et l'enveloppaient comme une gangue. De pas en pas, cette sensation d'enlisement s'accroissait et persistait malgré la fraîcheur qu'il trouva dans le parc. Petit à petit, il délaissait l'impression de douceur qu'il gardait en mémoire pour éprouver l'amertume de sa relation présente.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la chambre de son capitaine, aussi Renji se présenta-t-il aux portes de son bureau qu'il entrebâilla discrètement :

« Taichô ?

— Renji, tu es déjà là, constata Byakuya en se retournant vers son visiteur nocturne.

— Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? ronchonna ce dernier.

— Oui, je te prie de m'en excuser. Peux-tu m'attendre dans ma chambre ? demanda Byakuya.

— D'accord, grommela Renji. Faites vite, hein ?

— Je fais au mieux de ce que mon devoir m'impose. Retire-toi maintenant. »

Dans la chambre de son capitaine, Renji attendit. Il arrivait parfois que les affaires familiales retinssent plus longtemps que prévu le chef du clan Kuchiki. Il prenait alors son mal en patience.

Allongé nonchalamment devant une table basse sur laquelle était posé le livre dont il avait abandonné la lecture, la tête soutenue par une main dont le bras au coude fléchi prenait appui sur un coussin jonché sur le sol, il examinait le décor de la pièce tout en ruminant ses pensées, comme s'il reprenait tout simplement le cours de celles-ci sans s'être interrompu.

S'apercevoir que l'on est amoureux d'un homme que l'on côtoie depuis déjà quelques mois n'est pas une chose évidente. Où est la frontière entre l'admiration et l'amitié ? Où est la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour ?

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Attiré physiquement, oui, pas si souvent que cela, non plus, et généralement, il se laissait séduire plutôt que le contraire. De préférence par des hommes plus que par des femmes, à vrai dire. Cependant, jamais il n'avait eu envie de les connaître, de connaître leur vie et leurs pensées, de partager autre chose que le plaisir qu'il ressentait à leur rapprochement physique. Il ne languissait pas de ne pas les voir. Pas plus que ses partenaires occasionnels, il ne s'était senti lié à eux, et ces rencontres avaient toutes été de courte durée.

Mais là, il avait déjà un lien avec la personne dont il allait tomber amoureux : il était son premier lieutenant. Cela complexifiait l'analyse et finalement, il se fichait bien de savoir quand il était tombé amoureux, s'il l'avait été dès le début de leur rencontre ou si progressivement, il avait développé des sentiments pour elle.

Ce qu'il savait, c'est que la première fois qu'il avait revu Byakuya après les combats au Hueco Mundo, il avait failli se précipiter sur lui et crier sa joie de le revoir. Fort peu convenable pour un fukutaichô et très blessant pour un noble Kuchiki. Il s'était retenu à temps, impressionné par sa silhouette imposante de dignité et de calme.

Kuchiki taichô se dressait à quelques mètres de lui, apparaissant peu marqué par ses luttes. Il avait quelque chose de changé et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il ne portait plus son haori et cela le rendait... plus accessible peut-être. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient sur son écharpe maculée de quelques taches de sang. Son cœur avait battu plus vite. La finesse de ses traits et la texture soyeuse de sa peau s'en trouvaient soulignées. Force... et grâce, le contraste était éblouissant. Il avait dû détourner le regard, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne pouvait soutenir la vue de Byakuya Kuchiki. Celui-ci était passé devant lui, indifférent comme à son habitude, et après quelques pas il s'était retourné pour s'enquérir de la raison de son immobilité : « Eh bien, Renji, tes blessures t'empêcheraient-elles de marcher ? ».

Entendre cette voix douce, aux tonalités égales, le remua. Toutes ces heures au Hueco Mundo, plongé dans le sifflement des sabres, environné des hurlements des Hollows et du grondement des ceros, obligé d'écouter le verbiage sans raison des Arrancars à la solde du traître, et enfin, retrouver la voix sereine de son capitaine. Il était de retour et la lutte était terminée.

« Non, taichô, je vais bien. Je vais très bien même. » avait-il répondu d'un ton guilleret avant de le rejoindre. Byakuya, un bref instant, l'avait regardé avec insistance puis avait repris sa marche.

Dès lors Renji avait su que, pour lui, rien ne serait plus pareil vis-à-vis de son capitaine.

Son regard sur lui avait changé, et de plus en plus, il lui était pénible d'être à ses côtés sans partager ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ses sentiments pleins d'interrogations se heurtaient à la façade neutre de l'aristocrate. Quels moyens avait-il d'atteindre l'homme qu'il savait exister au-delà du masque que celui-ci portait ?

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur l'objet de ses pensées. D'un pas feutré, Byakuya s'approcha d'une commode aux tiroirs irréguliers et aux poignées ouvragées de métal doré. Il défit sa coiffure avec des gestes précis et posa son kenseikan sur la surface de bois roussâtre. Il tira un petit tiroir en haut du meuble et y déposa les ornements nobiliaires. Puis il déroula son écharpe et la plia délicatement pour la ranger dans un autre tiroir, moins haut et plus large que le précédent. Il ne portait plus qu'un simple kimono de soie unie à la couleur sombre, maintenu sur ses hanches par un étroit obi de même ton aux fines rayures blanches. Enfin, il se dirigea vers le lit et se retourna, hésitant à dénouer sa ceinture.

« Renji ? »

Renji était en plein chaos. Cette tenue décontractée était un plaisir à elle seule et Renji se savait privilégié de pouvoir y goûter. Mais ce soir, même si cette élégance distante était belle, ce silence qui l'ignorait l'irrita. L'impatience de son capitaine était flatteuse mais de quel droit agissait-il comme s'il lui appartenait et n'était qu'un objet destiné à le satisfaire ? Le temps partagé ensemble durant ces quelques mois n'avait-il pas plus de valeur ? Avait-il vraiment accepté de taire ses sentiments et de les réduire à cette seule passion physique ?

« Renji ? »

Byakuya s'était assis sur le lit, quelque peu intrigué. Mais sa curiosité s'arrêtait là. Il attendit donc. Renji n'en avait cure. Il s'était levé et le regardait maintenant, les bras ballants le long du corps. Sa respiration devenait plus forte à chaque seconde.

« _Je sais qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Mais, quand même ! Aller jusqu'à exhiber son prochain amant devant moi et faire comme si de rien n'était ! Attends... ce n'est pas possible, ça. Il __ne se compromettrait pas ainsi dans son bureau et dans la division. C'est autre chose, il y a une autre raison. Mais même le sachant, je suis jaloux. Je suis jaloux !? Je suis perdu... Que vais-je faire ? _»

« Taichô, je voudrais vous demander ce qui s'est passé durant l'entretien de Utakata gotchô, sans pour autant que vous considériez cela comme une infraction de l'article 2. Me l'accordez-vous ?

— Si je réponds non, que feras-tu ?

Renji serra les poings, si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent :

— Je me tairais, murmura-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

— La seule évocation de ce sujet est une interférence de notre travail dans notre vie intime. »

Les ongles de ses doigts creusèrent dans la paume des mains de Renji de profonds sillons qui devinrent écarlates. Un éclair de peur zébra son esprit : « _C'est fichu, il ne va rien me dire. Et peut-être même pire : il va me quitter. Il sera libre d'aller chercher ailleurs. »_

« Pourtant, je peux comprendre que la scène à laquelle tu as assisté t'ait troublé. Aussi, en récompense de la maîtrise dont tu as su faire preuve alors, je vais t'accorder le droit de poser cette question. »

Se montrait-il trop souple envers son amant ? Cette première exception pourrait bien ouvrir la porte à d'autres dangerosités du même genre. Mais Byakuya répondait au regard troublé de Renji, à cette lueur incertaine qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vue. Et il expliqua :

« J'ai soupçonné une mauvaise plaisanterie et mis en doute le sexe de ce jeune homme. Suite à quoi, je l'ai autorisé à me montrer la preuve de sa masculinité lorsqu'il me l'a demandé. »

Les yeux de Renji s'agrandirent : « _C'est tout ?_ ». Ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait autre chose. Que voulait-il ? Être rassuré ? Certainement. Que ses peurs disparussent ? Que le danger s'éloignât ? Apparu sans crier gare dans sa vie jusqu'alors faite d'une routine tranquille, ce nouveau venu incarnait ses désirs et l'angoisse qu'il s'efforçait de taire.

« C'est un insolent ! Quel besoin avait-il... Et vous, pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé faire ?

— J'ai trouvé qu'il était plutôt courageux au contraire, et c'était cela ou le renvoi. Je me suis montré magnanime envers lui.

— Vous vous êtes laissé corrompre ? Par cette vulgaire parodie d'homme ?

— Renji, tu dépasses les bornes. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant chez Utakata ?

— Il est... Il est... » commença Renji, comme essoufflé, incapable d'aller plus avant dans sa pensée sans risquer de se dévoiler.

Pouvait-il dire qu'il était effrayé à l'idée de ne plus convenir, maintenant que cette gracieuse personne avait eu le regard de Byakuya ? Elle était ce que lui n'était pas. Dans les bras de Byakuya, elle ne déparerait pas. Son étrange physique efféminé saurait mieux le satisfaire. Le désintéressement affiché de Byakuya vis-à-vis de son propre corps, massif et musclé en comparaison, le complexait. L'article 6, proscrivant caresses et baisers pour motif de sentiments non partagés, ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. L'existence même de Kan Utakata le dérangeait. Il était jaloux. Et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait plus de ce rôle auprès de Byakuya. Il voulait aimer et être aimé en retour.

« Pourquoi ne voyez-vous rien ? Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas ?

— Ce que je vois, c'est que tu es en train de gâcher un temps qui nous est précieux pour je ne sais quelles balivernes.

— Ce ne sont pas des balivernes ! » Renji se tut un instant. « Je ne supporte pas d'avoir vu votre regard sur lui, lâcha-t-il enfin, baissant la tête comme s'il avait signé son arrêt de mort, je ne supporte pas que le fait que j'y assiste vous soit indifférent, et je ne supporte pas que vous ne pensiez même pas que j'aie pu en être blessé » finit-il d'une voix légèrement cassée tout en relevant la tête, dirigeant un regard éteint vers Byakuya.

« _Je suis perdu. Je suis jaloux. Je suis perdu... _» Ces deux phrases se heurtaient dans sa tête, ricochant l'une sur l'autre, sa raison semblant se rire de ce qui lui arrivait.

Dans la pièce, le silence s'était fait. Byakuya réfléchissait. Puis il soupira et, sans quitter sa place, fit signe à Renji de venir le rejoindre. Renji secoua la tête dans un violent refus. Ses poings étaient toujours aussi crispés. Ce qui lui tenait lieu de sourcils était froncé de colère tandis qu'au fond de ses pupilles brillait cette lueur incertaine. Sa bouche formait une moue hésitant entre le chagrin et l'amertume.

« Si je me fais correctement l'écho de tes pensées, tu es jaloux d'un homme que je viens à peine de rencontrer. D'autre part, si par extraordinaire, j'avais dressé quelques plans sulfureux avec lui, tu t'étonnes que je n'ai pas cherché à t'en préserver. Mais, Renji, notre relation s'apparente-t-elle, de près ou de loin, à une relation qui impliquerait la fidélité ?

— Je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs ! s'exclama Renji d'un ton rageur.

— Moi non plus. Il n'en est pas moins vrai que tu n'as pas réclamé de clause de fidélité lorsque nous avons conclu notre contrat, et que moi-même je ne l'ai pas exigé.

— Au diable ce contrat ! Pourquoi tout régir par des lois ? Ne connaissez-vous rien d'autre ? » s'écria Renji, au bord de l'exaspération.

Comment aurait-il pu penser à faire ajouter ce qui pour lui allait de soi ?

« Le moment est peut-être venu de nous séparer. » asséna l'aristocrate.

Renji baissa à nouveau la tête. Il n'aurait rien. Vraiment rien. «_ Fou ! Naïf ! Vaniteux ! Et me complaisant dans un bonheur imaginaire ! Voilà, ce que j'ai été... »_

« Alors, nous y voilà, hein ! Tant que je courbe l'échine et réponds à vos désirs, tout va bien. Mais si j'ai le malheur de me montrer un tant soit peu exigeant, que dis-je, humain tout bonnement, alors vous m'effacez aussi simplement que si je n'existais pas. Je ne représente vraiment rien à vos yeux, rien d'autre qu'un peu de plaisir volé à vos nuits solitaires... »

«_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes_, se dit Renji à lui-même, en même temps qu'il couvrait de sarcasmes Byakuya. _Dis-le lui que tu l'aimes. Dis-le lui, que tu saches enfin_... » Mais plus cette pensée désespérée " Je l'aime " hurlait en lui, plus l'engagement qu'il avait pris en raison de cet amour lui était insupportable. Alors il criait, en un monologue ininterrompu, son dépit et sa rage :

« Je vous respecte, moi [ _Regardez-moi ! _]. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas aussi droit à ce respect ? [ _Embrassez-moi !_ ]. J'accepte celui que vous êtes, j'ai accepté votre contrat. Est-ce trop demander que vous me considériez un peu ? [ _Caressez-moi ! _]. J'avais cru que vous me faisiez confiance. [ _Aimez-moi ! _]. Mais au premier souci, ouste ! [ _Je voudrais rester à vos côtés pour toujours _]. Vous auriez tort de vous gêner, j'ai un remplaçant tout trouvé [ _Dites-moi que je suis le seul qui compte pour vous_ ]... »

Sous cette diatribe imprévue, Byakuya étrangement se taisait. C'était la première fois que Renji lui montrait la frustration de sa situation. Il n'était pas proche de lui comme il l'avait été de Hisana, il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce qu'il ressentait. De son point de vue, leur relation était un échange de bon procédé, en quelque sorte. Rien de romantique, rien d'impérissable. Leurs quelques moments ensemble étaient, pour le Shinigami à la chevelure flamboyante, une réponse partielle à ses attentes, et pour lui, le réconfort d'une présence humaine. C'était sa seule motivation et son unique profit.

Et pourtant, Byakuya n'arrivait pas à s'abstraire du torrent d'émotions que Renji déversait à son endroit. Ce déluge ne glissait pas sur lui comme il le devrait, telle une rivière d'huile, mais l'éclaboussait de ses remous tumultueux.

« _Oui_, se persuadait Byakuya, _peut-être est-il effectivement temps que nous nous __séparions...»._

**Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

(1) Ce paragraphe et les suivants font référence aux événements précédents, et durant, l'exécution de Rukia (condamnée pour avoir transmis ses pouvoirs à un humain).

Byakuya, à l'étonnement général et à l'incompréhension totale de Renji, n'a rien tenté pour empêcher cette exécution. Au contraire, il s'est dressé devant ceux qui prétendaient défendre sa sœur adoptive.  
Renji a trahi sa division, s'est battu contre Byakuya et a perdu.  
Ichigo s'est battu contre Byakuya et ce dernier a reconnu sa défaite

(2) Le zanpakutô de Gin Ichimaru

(3) Rukia est la jeune sœur que son épouse décédée a abandonnée, bébé, dans le Rukongai. Elle est donc à la fois sa sœur par adoption et sa belle-sœur.

(4) Par deux fois, Byakuya use de son influence pour outrepasser le Conseil de sa Famille et fait entrer dans le clan Kuchiki des personnes de basse extraction : Hisana et Rukia.  
Lors de l'adoption de Rukia, il se promet que cela n'arrivera jamais plus.  
Le voici lié à deux promesses :  
- une promesse faite à son épouse sur son lit de mort : celle de retrouver et de protéger sa sœur  
- une promesse faite sur la tombe de ses ancêtres, au moment de l'adoption de Rukia au sein des Kuchiki : celle de ne plus jamais déroger aux règles et de suivre, quoi qu'il arrive, les lois.  
Lorsque Rukia est menacée d'exécution, il doit trahir l'une pour respecter l'autre...

* * *

Chapitre suivant : Amour charmeur, amour pressant

* * *

Note : Oh non, je ne suis pas une tortionnaire de lecteurs et lectrices : il faut bien finir un chapitre et ménager un peu de suspens ;)  
Sérieusement, dès que je peux, je publie le suivant...


	6. Amour charmeur, amour pressant

Chanceux et chanceuses que vous êtes, voici déjà le chapitre 6 ! Remerciez-nous d'une review (pour moi et ma béta), voulez-vous ? Afin de saluer ce valeureux effort...

* * *

Byaren : Je me sens obligée de défendre (mon) Byakuya et sa façon d'être. Peut-être sera-t-il mieux compris après la lecture de ce chapitre ? Je l'espère.  
Ce que je veux dire, c'est que jusqu'ici, Renji n'a jamais rien montré d'autre à Byakuya, dans l'intimité de leur chambre à coucher, que son bonheur d'être avec lui. Pourtant, Byakuya a commencé à soupçonner les sentiments de son amant. Il n'est donc pas si insensible que cela mais il n'éprouve rien de comparable en retour et ne veux pas le laisser croire ni s'engager.  
Renji a choisi cette relation telle qu'elle est, en toute connaissance de cause, et s'est tu. Renji déborde de bienveillance. J'ai dû faire intervenir un étranger à leur couple (et une situation rocambolesque) pour le faire bouger un peu.  
Ensuite, Byakuya abuse effectivement de sa position, s'enfonce dans un aveuglement vis-à-vis de ses propres sentiments, et Renji sait bien le lui dire, non ? Le lui crier plutôt... Il n'est pas la pauvre victime que tout un chacun pourrait croire.

Pour ton deuxième paragraphe, je ne dévoilerai rien de ce que j'ai écrit dans les chapitres suivants. Je vais quand même essayer de répondre à la question : Pourquoi ce n'est pas Byakuya l'uke ?  
La raison se trouve en partie dans le prologue : ce n'est pas ainsi que Renji voyait les choses au départ effectivement !) Mais Byakuya peut-il accepter une position dans laquelle il ne serait pas dominant ?  
Je me suis basée plus sur leur caractère que sur leur physique. Ensuite, le physique étant tout de même très important pour l'acte en lui-même, jusqu'à présent, leur différence de corpulence ne pose pas trop de problème. Je ne l'ai pas mise de côté comme si elle n'existait pas, rassure-toi. Et voilà, il faut que j'arrête là, car sinon, je fais un spoiler sur ma propre histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

** Amour charmeur, amour pressant**

_Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ?_  
_Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse_  
_Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,_  
_Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer;_  
_C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,_  
_Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,_  
_Une communion ayant un goût de fleur,_  
_Une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur,_  
_Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme !_

_E. Rostand, Cyrano de Bergerac, acte III, scène X_

.  
.

Renji avait relâché ses cheveux plus tôt dans la soirée. Ses mèches ardentes se répartissaient en un réseau confus de part et d'autre de ses épaules, et basculaient parfois d'avant en arrière, exposées au tumulte de son discours comme des gerbes enflammées le seraient au vent brûlant d'un incendie estival. La teinte tendre et douce du kimono léger qu'il portait, convenant à un été si chaud, jurait avec leur couleur carmin par trop assassine. Byakuya n'y était pas indifférent. Comme il n'avait pas été indifférent à ses manœuvres de séduction d'il y a quelques mois. Renji possédait une attraction qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Alors que Renji se complaisait dans des récriminations qu'il écoutait à peine, Byakuya était projeté dans un passé que le visage crispé et douloureux du jeune homme vociférant lui rappelait.

À nouveau, il lui faisait face, défié non pas dans sa force, ses convictions et son autorité mais dans ses sentiments.

À l'époque, il s'était d'abord moqué de l'aplomb de son fukutaichô, qui osait se comparer à lui. Son bankai l'avait donc surpris tout d'abord, imposant, empli d'énergie et de fureur, mais finalement si insignifiant par rapport au sien, à la connaissance et à la maîtrise qu'il en avait, fort de ses années d'entraînement. Le rang, la puissance et l'expérience, contre l'acharnement, la volonté et une foi inébranlable. Mais inévitablement, quelques soient son envie et ses efforts, jamais le manant ne pourrait atteindre un seigneur de la haute noblesse tel que lui.

Renji avait pourtant résisté et mérité son respect. Il le lui fit savoir. À demi-mort, l'avait-il entendu ?

Byakuya se souvenait d'une nuque blanche courbée vers le sol, mise à nu par la masse rouge de cheveux épars aux extrémités trempant dans les rigoles de sang répandu, d'un corps aux os brisés qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se relever, d'un corps qui s'arrachait aux prises de ses sabres et se mutilait, d'un homme qui mettait dans le dernier soupçon de vie qui lui restait, tout son espoir. Oui, il se souvenait de cet indomptable esprit qui avait su l'atteindre.

Vengeance ? Rancune ? Rien de tout cela n'avait fait suite à leur duel. Renji Abarai restait son fukutaichô, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. À vrai dire, il n'en aurait pas voulu d'autre. Durant ce prélude à ce qui fut nommé plus tard la "guerre des Arrancars", le jeune officier avait gagné sa confiance. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi cependant, vu que ce n'était pas logique : il avait contrevenu aux ordres et avait trahi à la fois la sixième division et lui-même, son capitaine ! Mais le frère qui était en lui était reconnaissant. Rukia s'animait en la présence de cet ami d'enfance retrouvé et la fidélité de ce dernier envers elle était devenue indispensable depuis que, dans le monde réel, elle avait rencontré le Shinigami remplaçant. Qui sait ce que l'humain serait capable de faire faire à sa précieuse sœur à l'avenir ? Savoir que Renji serait toujours là pour Rukia alors que lui ne pouvait qu'œuvrer dans l'ombre était rassurant.

«_ Mais à tout bien considérer, comment en suis-je arrivé là ? _» s'interrogea l'aristocrate alors que la diatribe de Renji continuait, et que celui-ci s'attaquait maintenant à divers aspects de sa personnalité en le toisant de toute sa hauteur :

« … Pour tout vous dire, dans votre cas, on ne peut même plus parler de froideur mais carrément d'austérité. Cet ensemble de principes que vous suivez scrupuleusement, sans tenir aucun compte de vos propres désirs voire même de vos besoins, ces règles que vous m'avez soumises et auxquelles j'ai dû me plier pour pouvoir simplement vous voir, où est la place que vous accordez à la vraie vie dans tout cela ? Votre existence n'est-elle faite que de raison et d'orgueil ? Dans votre superbe, vous me dites que puisque nous n'avons pas évoqué la fidélité vous pouvez me tromper et que tout irait bien ?!… »

« _Que diable suis-je venu faire dans cette galère(__1)__ ? _» s'étonna Byakuya, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu rechercher pour autoriser ainsi Renji à se rapprocher de lui, « _À quel moment tout a-t-il dérapé dans notre rapport de capitaine à lieutenant ? _»

Il aspirait à une soirée ordinaire avec son amant, et rien n'en était plus éloigné que la façon dont elle se déroulait. Toujours assis sur son lit, il continuait de recevoir sans coup férir les invectives d'un Renji jaloux et blessé. Le martèlement de sa voix le renvoyait plusieurs mois en arrière, quand, peu après la fin de la dernière bataille contre Aizen, le regard de son fukutaichô continuellement posé sur lui avait commencé à le déranger.

Un couloir séparait leurs deux bureaux. Lassé des entrées fracassantes de Renji venant tout juste de prendre ses fonctions de vice-capitaine à la sixième division, Byakuya avait dans un premier temps renoncé à fermer la porte du sien, en attendant que les mauvaises habitudes prises sous le commandement du capitaine Zaraki – si on pouvait appeler sa violence à tout va ainsi – s'estompent et disparaissent. Hélas, lorsque le lieutenant récemment promu eut quelque point à lui soumettre, il se contenta dès lors de hurler à travers le couloir sa toute nouvelle préoccupation, et, à la grande déconvenue de son nouveau capitaine, elles se révélèrent nombreuses. Aussi, avait-il dans un second temps, fait installer un petit bureau supplémentaire à l'intérieur de son espace de travail. Renji, convenablement chapitré, venait quotidiennement s'y installer avec sa pile de dossiers en souffrance dès qu'il en avait rassemblé la totalité, et pas avant, de façon à minimiser les interruptions.

Il venait de moins en moins souvent, de moins en moins longtemps. Mais après la guerre des Arrancars son comportement fut étrange. Étourderie, paresse, mauvais coup sur la tête ? On aurait dit que ce qu'il avait acquis jusqu'alors en matière de travail administratif avait disparu de sa mémoire.

« Taichô », Renji se penchait sur lui par-dessus son bureau, son bandana noué sur le côté frôlant presque son front dégagé par le kenseikan, de telle sorte qu'il en ressentait un chatouillement l'obligeant à se reculer, « ce mémo, est-il à classer ou dois-je le faire suivre et à qui ? ».

Il lui tendait une feuille, la gardant en main plus que nécessaire, fixant son regard de pourpre claire sur lui lorsqu'il releva la tête après un bref examen. C'était un mémo banal provenant de l'administration générale de la première division. Il était inutile de le faire suivre.

« Renji, que lis-tu dans le coin supérieur gauche de ce mémo ? »

Il reprenait le papier filigrané dont l'empreinte attestait la provenance, avec un geste maladroit qui mit ses doigts en contacts avec sa main partiellement gantée.

« Oh ! Pardon, taichô ! » s'exclamait-il d'une voix de fausset et il examinait les destinataires du message. « Ah ! Je n'avais pas fait attention », disait-il en se grattant la nuque. « Ah ah, toutes les divisions et leurs officiers l'ont reçu, hein ? ».

Le teint carmin de ses joues pouvait-il s'attribuer à son embarras ? C'est ce qu'il croyait au début.

…

« Taichô », Renji l'interpellait de sa table de travail et il pouvait sentir son regard continuellement rivé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il réponde à son appel. Il ne pouvait pas se retrancher de ce regard. Non pas qu'il fût menaçant ou inquisiteur, mais il n'était pas neutre, loin de là et cela le dérangeait. Il relevait donc rapidement la tête pour trouver fixés sur lui deux yeux admirateurs et éclairés d'une lueur de convoitise. Qu'avait donc Renji ?

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Renji ?

— C'est au sujet de l'archivage des rapports de patrouilles »

Renji posait un coude sur son bureau et faisait peser son menton contre sa paume, enveloppant sa joue de ses longs doigts. La tête légèrement penchée, il se caressait le favori de son index, songeur, dans une attitude contemplative qui n'allait pas avec ses propos :

« Je me demande si... Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de copies ? faisait-il d'une voix rêveuse.

— Allons, Renji, tu le sais très bien.

— L'original blanc que nous gardons ici, à la sixième division, l'exemplaire vert pour l'auteur du rapport, l'exemplaire rose pour les archives du Gotei, l'exemplaire jaune pour la première division, l'exemplaire violet pour... ? »

Rêvait-il ou bien Renji était-il en train de le dévorer du regard ? À chaque couleur qu'il évoquait, deux prunelles glissaient sur lui, passant de ses épaules couvertes de son haori à son écharpe de soie qui soudain lui tenait trop chaud, vagabondant à ses lèvres qui lui paraissaient trop sèches, aux lobes de ses oreilles qui le chatouillaient de façon incongrue, à ses yeux dont il fronça les sourcils, irrité et mal à l'aise. Il imaginait tout cela ou... Renji n'était que fidèle à lui-même, dans l'attitude relâchée qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il trouvait rébarbatif le travail qu'il devait supporter ? Lui-même, eh bien, il aurait à faire face tôt ou tard aux conséquences de son long célibat.

« L'exemplaire violet est destiné au C.R.E.O.S(2) si un événement sortant de l'ordinaire s'est produit. » se contentait-il de dire, répondant patiemment à la moindre de ses questions, tant il était intrigué par le comportement de son officier.

Renji posait l'autre coude sur sa table et enserrait le bas de son visage entre ses deux mains. Il se mettait à sourire :

« Merci, Taichô. »

Fallait-il déceler dans ce sourire et ce "Merci, taichô" au ton trop chaleureux et appuyé, une preuve des arrière-pensées de son fukutaichô ? De quoi le remerciait-il exactement avec un si grand plaisir ?

Les jours passaient et force était de constater que l'attitude de Renji était de moins en moins équivoque. Le remettre à sa place serait lui accorder trop d'importance, s'était-il dit. Mais sa longue indifférence n'y faisait rien : Renji s'entêtait. Plus il feignait de ne rien voir, plus ce dernier imaginait les plus retors des plans. Il devenait urgent de prendre une décision.

Ce matin-là, Renji ne venait pas. Pas de questions dont les réponses avaient été cent fois rabâchées, pas d'interruption dans son travail, pas de miroitement de désir dans les prunelles noires à peine caché par un clignement de paupière, pas de doigts aux lents mouvements frisant la caresse sur la fine peau de la tranche de ses mains, pas d'accent rêveur sur une bouche dont la lèvre charnue était ourlée d'un sourire. Ce matin-là, il n'avait pas à se retenir de frémir, de laisser échapper un soupir, ni n'avait à s'extraire de l'envoûtement d'un manège qu'il avait fini par trouver fascinant.

Non, ce matin-là, Byakuya avait jeté de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la porte, pestant intérieurement contre Renji qui, alors même qu'il n'était pas près de lui, s'arrangeait pour nuire à sa tranquillité d'esprit. L'impassibilité légendaire du noble seigneur se fendillait sous les attaques d'un jeune lieutenant résolu à ce qu'il remarque sa présence autrement que dans sa fonction de fukutaichô. Le comble étant que son absence le mît dans cet état d'attente.

Midi sonnait enfin. Le capitaine Kuchiki pouvait prendre une pause sans attirer l'attention et enquêter l'air de rien sur l'étrange discrétion de Renji. « _Qui eut cru que ce jeune fou qui n'avait que les mots "Battons-nous" en tête, veuille me séduire ? _» se demandait Byakuya. Tout à la fois intrigué et ennuyé, le bureau vide de Renji l'amena à sortir dans la cour. Et là se trouvait-il effectivement, juste à la gauche de la sortie comme s'il l'attendait, le torse dénudé, permettant à chacun d'admirer les tatouages géométriques de son dos. C'était rare, Renji faisait d'ordinaire attention à sa tenue au sein de la garnison. Mais le terre-plein central était désert, l'heure du repas était dépassée et les Shinigamis de la division s'étaient rendus à la cantine. Cette vision était pour lui seul.

Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des tatouages. Zabimaru affichait des marques correspondantes, lui avait dit Renji lors d'une de leurs rares conversations, quand il gisait sur un lit d'hôpital où la blessure que lui avait infligé Gin Ichimaru avant de fuir au Hueco Mundo l'avait cloué.

Toujours est-il qu'il assistait à l'entraînement de Renji maniant le sabre, en plein soleil de midi et qu'il n'en voyait que le dos. Mais c'était amplement suffisant.

Le lever d'épée au-dessus des épaules faisait jouer des trapèzes et des dorsaux puissants. L'abaissement de l'épée vers l'avant révélait les lombaires et la courbure parfaite des reins. La lente remontée de l'épée mettait en valeur les obliques, partenaires indispensables d'une taille mince et souple. Renji était le centre d'un tableau magnifique : le ton sombre de ses tatouages zébrait sa peau cuivrée par le grand air, les pics de ses cheveux cramoisis ramenés au-dessus de sa tête dansaient sur fond de ciel bleu cobalt, et ses muscles sculptés par l'effort prenaient vie à chaque mouvement, accompagnés de perles de sueur qui caressaient un instant leur forme arrondie et capturaient, en une iridescente lumière, un infime éclat de l'astre du jour.

Sous le soleil de cette fin de matinée, Byakuya avait faim, et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'assouvir cette faim. L'équation était simple à résoudre : Renji s'offrait à lui ; ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait ; pourquoi ne pas s'en saisir ?

« Renji, viens chez moi ce soir, à la nuit tombée ».

Nul besoin d'attendre une réponse, nul besoin de s'enquérir d'une confirmation, Byakuya tourna les talons et Renji continua ses exercices, l'un et l'autre comprenant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

Et tout avait commencé...

« … Jamais je ne vous aurais cru aussi cruel, continuait Renji des confins de la chambre, toutes ces semaines... »

La jalousie et l'insécurité étaient des sentiments terrifiants, songeait Byakuya, sortant de son voyage dans le passé pour retrouver son amant confronté à ses doutes et à ses angoisses. Il ne reconnaissait plus le charme qui l'avait attiré, il ne percevait plus le plaisir de leur proximité physique, et les yeux qui le regardaient étaient vides de toute chaleur. Mais il ne pouvait se défaire de leur existence bien que pour l'instant, tout fût oblitéré par une colère amère et triste.

« Renji, on va t'entendre », prévint-il au beau milieu d'une phrase.

Ces mots, prononcés avec placidité, firent irruption dans le marasme de Renji et stoppèrent sa descente en flammes.

« _M'entendre ? Non ! Il ne faut pas. _» Renji était au bord de la panique et pendant que les battements de son cœur grondaient avec force dans sa poitrine, il réalisa qu'il était prêt à tout pour rester dans les bras de celui qui gouvernait désormais sa vie. Il n'avait pas abandonné tout espoir. Son amour était tel une graine endormie dans les sables du désert, attendant juste un peu d'eau pour pouvoir germer, grandir et fleurir sous un soleil brûlant.

« _Donc, c'est encore possible »_ se dit en même temps Byakuya, étonné de se sentir soulagé par le retour du calme relatif de Renji. Car lui-même n'était pas prêt à retrouver une vie solitaire. Il s'était accoutumé à la chaleur et aux enjouements de son amant et ne voulait pas les abandonner. « _Si seulement Renji n'était pas amoureux, tout irait bien_ » se désola Byakuya, égoïstement.

« Mon souhait n'est pas de te quitter, et au vu de ta réaction, ce n'est pas ce que tu désires non plus. Néanmoins, de telles scènes ne devront plus se reproduire. Elles n'ont point leur raison d'être.

— J'ai... exagéré,... je crois..., répondit, sans répondre, Renji.

— Renji, si jamais le jour vient où je rencontrerais quelqu'un, je te fais la promesse solennelle de t'en informer. Cela serait-il à ta convenance ?

— Quoi ?! Ni article supplémentaire, ni clause ?

— Non, rien qu'une promesse solennelle.

— De votre part, cela a plus de valeur à mes yeux que toutes les lois du Seireitei réunies.

— Renji ! »

Il avait caché son dépit sous une couche de dérision. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi acceptait-il l'éventualité que le capitaine Kuchiki trouvât mieux ailleurs ? Pour être dans ses bras, encore un jour, encore un soir. Pour sentir avec lui l'épanouissement de son être, encore un jour, encore un soir. Pour assister au lever du masque, encore un jour, encore un soir. Pour jouir de ses traits animés, encore un jour, encore un soir. Pour cueillir dans ses mains l'existence du bonheur, encore un jour... encore un soir...

Renji s'approcha et s'assit à son tour sur le lit, du côté opposé à Byakuya. Dos à dos, ils se dévêtirent. Byakuya, plus rapide, se tournait déjà vers son amant. Il guettait l'instant où, dévoilées par le glissement du fin coton sur les épaules amples de son fukutaichô, apparaissaient les zébrures qui marquaient la finesse de sa taille. « _Que Renji est lent ce soir, et ses gestes... si peu assurés. Tant de fragilité n'a pas sa place en ce lieu_. »

Renji n'avait pas encore ôté complètement son yukata qu'il fit volte-face et se tendit pour voler un baiser. Byakuya, surpris, eut à peine le temps de refuser ses lèvres. Il porta à sa bouche une main protectrice et son regard interrogateur s'adressa à lui : « _Renji, que t'arrive-t-il ce soir ? Je ne comprends pas._ »

Le recul de l'aristocrate avait déplu à l'amoureux déçu. Un pli profond naquit entre ses sourcils peints et une grimace de frustration se forma à la commissure de sa bouche. « _Il est mien_, pensa-t-il,_ et je veux qu'il le sache._ »

Mais ce seigneur orgueilleux qui culminait au sein même de l'élite des nobles et des Shinigamis pourrait-il jamais être lié de nouveau à quelqu'un ? Il y avait longtemps déjà, Renji avait su qu'il lui faudrait attendre. Il ne le voulait plus et crevait de faire sien Byakuya. Si bien qu'il recommença sa tentative de baiser avorté, et réussit, contre toute attente.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et l'étonnement céda la place au soulagement précaire. La fraîcheur des lèvres humides légèrement entrouvertes fit battre son cœur. Il goûta, doucement par peur de la manquer, la saveur pulpeuse de ce contact, arraché à force de volonté. Ni refusé, ni accordé, il prolongea son appui, sans rencontrer d'opposition, sans rencontrer d'ardeur. Avide, sa pression aérienne s'additionna d'audace pour provoquer l'abandon, bien qu'il sût déjà que ce pauvre baiser n'en pourrait être la source.

Renji ne comprenait pas comment Byakuya était capable de se maîtriser au point qu'aucune des fibres de son corps ne vibrait si son esprit n'était pas d'accord. Lui, amoureux, insatisfait, devait se faire violence pour s'interdire de le caresser, de l'embrasser. Ce soir, son âme criait.

Il se saisit de la main du noble seigneur et la frappa sur sa poitrine. Il mourrait d'envie qu'il le touchât. Posée par-dessus, sa propre main entendait les chocs sourds du battement de son cœur, affolé de désir. Comment Byakuya pouvait-il ne pas s'en émouvoir ?

Il colla son oreille sur le torse du chef de clan et perçut, forts et réguliers, le murmure à peine élevé du muscle cardiaque parfaitement contrôlé.

Byakuya libéra sa main et commença à caresser Renji entre les cuisses. Il s'était lassé de ces préliminaires qui n'étaient qu'un jeu de dupes. Son intégrité l'empêchait de laisser libre-court à ce type d'effusions qui n'apporteraient que la confusion. Déception, amertume ou tristesse, la nature n'en avait cure et elle faisait son œuvre. Renji ne put cacher son râle de plaisir. Et même si du plus profond de son être, ce n'était pas là qu'il désirait être caressé, il entrouvrit une jambe par dessus le couvre-lit et s'offrit, encore une fois, vaincu.

Un mélange de dépit et de honte inonda son esprit et transforma en violence ses sentiments bafoués. Il refusa de s'abandonner, il tendit la main vers son désir...

Quand ils firent l'amour ce soir-là, l'innocence de la première fois était déjà bien loin. Quand ils luttèrent pour la dominance, leurs schémas habituels devinrent obsolètes, balayés par l'urgence de satisfaire un récent besoin, né de la jalousie de Renji.

« _Ce soir, parmi tous les autres soirs, laisse-moi, laisse-moi voir, Byakuya, que non seulement je suis à toi, mais que toi aussi, tu es à moi. _»

Le regard de Renji implorait, brillait de désarroi et reflétait la terreur d'aller trop loin.

« Renji... »

Témoin de la tension de son partenaire, Byakuya concéda, pour la première fois, un petit bout de sa suprématie. Il se laissa aller sur le dos. Mais il ne serait pas question d'autre chose. Il fit signe à Renji que celui-ci pouvait l'enchâsser à son gré...

Leur union les laissa déconcertés. Qu'avait gagné Renji dans cette exigence ? Qu'avait compromis Byakuya dans sa position ? L'aube trouva chacun des deux éveillés. Nul besoin de faire sortir Renji de ses rêves, il n'avait pas quitté la réalité. Ce matin-là, il partit sans un mot.

Un pauvre baiser, une satisfaction incomplète, un abandon dérisoire. Qu'est-ce qui maintenait le capitaine et son second ensemble ? Ils n'avaient partagé ni leur souffrance, ni leur souhait, ni leurs pensées, juste cette étreinte. Combien de temps encore suffirait-elle à les faire se rejoindre dans le secret d'une chambre à coucher ?

**Fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

(1) Petit clin d'œil à Molière et au "Que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère ?" de Géronte dans l'Acte II, scène 7, des fourberies de Scapin, mais au sens figuré pour ce cher Byakuya qui se demande comment il va se dépêtrer de ce Renji en colère et surtout, comment il en est venu à subir tout cela.

(2) Centre de Recherche et d'Évaluation des Ondes Spirituelles de la douzième division

* * *

Note de fin

Ce chapitre clôt la genèse du couple que forme Renji et Byakuya, comment en sont-ils venus à être amants, quelle est leur raison à chacun d'eux.  
La venue de Kan bouscule leur arrangement et leur état d'esprit. La façon dont s'est passé l'entretien du jeune caporal (Le transfert) a fait sortir Renji de son silence et de son immobilisme. Il a enfin osé affronter son amant.  
L'histoire va avancer peu à peu.

Prochain chapitre : Points de vue


	7. Points de vue

Byaren : Des interrogations, comme toujours. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des questions auxquelles tu veux vraiment que je réponde, mais de toute façon, je ne le peux pas : il va falloir te contenter d'allusions. Si tu veux des réponses précises, il faut que l'on communique par PM, et pour cela, il te faut un compte.  
- Différences sociales ou Hisanna : c'est très intéressant, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure. Pour mémoire, Hisanna a été mentionnée par Renji dans le chapitre "Le contrat", lors de l'établissement de la règle n°6.  
- Quelques idées pour rendre Byakuya jaloux !  
... Renji avec Rukia = Renji va se faire tuer et il faut que je trouve un autre personnage principal (voire un autre titre...)  
... Renji avec Ichigo = Ichigo est hors course : il ne peut plus voir Renji ni être en contact avec lui (mais cela aurait été épatant !)  
... Renji avec Kan, pour rendre Byakuya jaloux, alors que Renji est lui-même jaloux de Kan ?! = Euh, sacré sac de noeuds en perspective, je préfère éviter de devoir le dénouer, c'est suffisamment compliqué comme cela.  
Qui te dit que Renji veut rendre Byakuya jaloux, d'ailleurs ?  
Allez, un peu de mystère n'est pas nuisible, au contraire !  
Merci de ta constance. Cela me réjouit de lire tes reviews et de revenir sur le chapitre, par tes yeux. C'est très agréable.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Points de vue**

Les regards convergeaient tous vers lui, vers ce capitaine au maquillage outrancier dont on ne connaissait presque rien : ni la raison pour laquelle Kisuke Urahara lui avait fait confiance, au point de le sortir de la prison où il était confiné, ni ce qui avait rendu son esprit si tordu, ni la pureté intacte de ses yeux mordorés, bien cachée derrière l'acidité de ses paroles et la cruauté apparente de ses actions.

Le sôtaichô fronça des sourcils que les ans avaient fait pousser au-delà de toute mesure. De multiples rides se creusèrent sur son front en étroits sillons qui accueilleraient les soucis à venir.

À sa droite, se tenaient les capitaines Soi Fon, Unohana, Kuchiki, Kyôraku, Hitsugaya, Kurotsuchi. À sa gauche, entre les espaces laissés vides des capitaines fêlons des troisième, cinquième et neuvième divisions, les capitaines Komamura, Zaraki, et Ukitake comblaient de leur présence imposante, soit par le physique, soit pas le charisme, leur rangée toute entière.  
L'ensemble souffrait d'un épouvantable déséquilibre. Les rangs du Gotei étaient démunis. Sa puissance était affaiblie. Et déjà, l'horizon s'obscurcissait.  
Toutefois, les forces présentes devant lui étaient celles sur lesquelles il pouvait compter. Tous avaient combattu côte à côte, chacun œuvrant dans un but commun : la défaite du traître et la protection du monde spirituel et humain. Leurs rangs étaient démunis mais leurs liens étaient soudés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Alors, à l'écoute du rapport du capitaine de la douzième division qui se voulait alarmiste, il retrouva un peu de sa sérénité.

Faisant l'objet d'une attention générale qu'il avait eu du mal à obtenir, Mayuri Kurotsuchi insistait de sa voix de crécelle :

« Deux fois plus d'alertes dans la dernière quinzaine. En moins d'un mois, dix rapports détaillés, dix-huit mémos... et rien? Aucun renfort envoyé, aucune patrouille de reconnaissance supplémentaire, chacune de mes demandes d'enquête refusée ! Je vous l'affirme : il se passe quelque événement gravissime au Hueco Mundo et nous nous mordrons les doigts d'avoir fait l'autruche.

— Allons, n'exagérons rien, cher capitaine, nous savons tous qu'au cœur de l'été l'activité spirituelle entre les mondes se déstabilise. Cette année, la turbulence est tout simplement plus forte, mais rien que nous n'ayons déjà rencontré. N'est-ce pas, Pépé Yama ?

— Je partage l'avis de Kyôraku taichô, confirma l'impressionnant vieillard, commandant en chef de toutes les armées, tout en soulevant un sourcil à l'encontre de l'appellation affectueuse. En fait, au vu des événements de l'hiver dernier, il n'est pas étonnant d'en subir quelques conséquences. Cependant, Kurotsuchi taichô, maintenez votre surveillance et n'hésitez pas à nous informer de la moindre évolution sortant des bornes acceptables.

— Évidemment ! s'exclama le scientifique frustré. « Tous des ignorants, marmonna-t-il ensuite, et qui va-t-on appeler quand les choses tourneront mal et qu'il sera trop tard pour y remédier ? » jubila-t-il en penchant la tête et en scandant de son menton chaque syllabe, tel un pantin articulé, ce qui fit frissonner d'étrangeté toute l'assistance.

Des prémices de l'hiver aux pleins feux de l'été, un soupçon de l'existence d'un Shinigami. Personne ne voulait se retrouver confronté à un nouveau problème émanant du Hueco Mundo, si tôt après la guerre des Arrancars. Des missions sans surprise, des patrouilles sur des sentiers battus, quelques Hollows à pourfendre, les Shinigamis, après les affres de la guerre, aspiraient à cette vie tranquille et s'y accrochaient.

Le regard du capitaine de la deuxième division, Soi Fon, se perdit dans le vide, là où aurait dû se trouver Gin Ichimaru et son sourire qui n'en était pas un. Son sang bouillait. Ses poings se serrèrent le long de ses cuisses. Impossible d'oublier ses yeux de fouine. Il les avait tous trompés. Ils avaient été dupes de sa traîtrise comme de sa loyauté, et elle, à la tête du service d'espionnage, n'y avait vu que du feu. L'humiliation ressentie était encore vive en elle. « _Partir au Hueco Mundo, leur faire payer à tous, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. _»

Le capitaine du corps médical, et responsable de l'entretien et de la maintenance du Seireitei, Retsu Unohana, jeta un regard en coin sur sa jeune collègue et baissa les paupières, chassant la vision de Aizen Sôsuke pour retrouver l'image de Shinji Hirako qui s'était tenu naguère devant elle, bien avant le traître. L'exubérance de cette époque les avait quittés, emportée par le poids des morts, des absents et des exilés. Son rôle à elle depuis toutes ces années restait inchangé : guérir, soulager et veiller au bien être des Shinigamis du Seireitei.

Entouré de deux places vides, l'homme-loup de la Soul Society n'en était pas affecté. La guerre avait éliminé les éléments défaillants du Gotei, la justice avait été rendue. Sa confiance dans le commandant suprême était entière. Rien de ce qui pouvait arriver à l'avenir n'était à même de l'effrayer. Solitaire par nature, l'espace laissé libre autour de lui était comme un ami fidèle. De cette guerre où certains avaient tant perdu, lui y avait gagné une assurance nouvelle, une affirmation de son identité et une confirmation de sa loyauté envers leur sôtaichô, Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Il nota en face de lui le comportement de son collègue de la sixième division. En apparence, Byakuya Kuchiki était identique à lui-même, et si lui avait remarqué quelque chose, c'était uniquement dû aux caractéristiques de sa tête canine : oreilles aux larges pavillons captant le moindre bruit et truffe aux narines sensibles se fronçant sous une infime odeur. L'aristocrate était troublé. Il avait beau cacher à tous l'agitation de ses pupilles sous ses paupières à demi-fermées, il ne pouvait contrôler les effluves qu'émettait son corps et la tension qui sourdait de son esprit. L'homme était impatient !

À l'opposé de l'agitation discrète du noble, l'énervement s'affichait au grand jour chez Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Le capitaine de la dixième division était tiraillé entre deux sentiments. La réunion l'avait sauvé d'un bureau croulant sous une paperasserie qui semblait le narguer depuis des jours. Mais, en son absence, ses piles de rapports et autres dossiers ne feraient que s'empiler et s'accumuler, encore et encore. Il saisit la balle au bond :

« Sôtaichô, j'aimerais profiter de l'occasion pour attirer votre attention sur le fait que nous, capitaines, sommes suffisamment occupés pour ne pas que la douzième division nous inflige, mémo après mémo, des chiffres et des graphiques dénués de sens sur la situation dans le monde réel !

— De quoi ! éructa le capitaine de ladite division, outragé.

— Allons, allons, capitaine Hitsugaya, raisonna le sôtaichô, vos propos me semblent exagérés.

— Pas du tout ! Rien que la semaine dernière, j'ai dû doubler le nombre de patrouilles dans le monde réel à des fins de vérification. Résultat : le double de rapports à contresigner. Vous croyez que je n'ai que cela à faire ?

— Mon petit Tôshirô, tu as vraiment pris ces mémos à la lettre ? lui demanda son voisin, le capitaine Kyôraku.

— Évidemment ! Pas toi ?

— Non, je me contente de les classer. Enfin, Nanao s'en contente » précisa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et les autres capitaines de hocher la tête, exception faite du capitaine Kuchiki qui inclina imperceptiblement le menton, et du capitaine Kurotsuchi qui vit là une première réponse au manque de répercussion des différentes alertes qu'il avait essayé de placer un peu partout.

Le pauvre petit capitaine – petit par la taille, précisons-le – dont l'embarras ne parvenait même pas à altérer la fraîcheur de son teint, n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs. La veine battant follement sur sa tempe menaçait d'exploser, quand la voix douce du capitaine Ukitake lui parvint, traversant l'espace qui les séparait comme un vent apaisant :

« Et qu'as-tu appris au cours de ces patrouilles supplémentaires ? Y-a-t-il réellement matière à s'alarmer ? »

Le plus jeune des capitaines du Gotei se tourna vers l'un de ses vétérans et reprit instantanément une composition plus sereine et conforme à son statut :

« Aucune, c'est bien pourquoi je maintiens que ces mémos sont insensés.

— Aucun de vous n'a d'yeux pour voir, rouspéta le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Sôtaichô ! Je réitère officiellement ma demande d'ouverture d'une enquête. Permettez-moi d'envoyer une équipe dans le Hueco Mundo.

— Je ne peux le permettre sans preuve à l'appui. Le sujet est clos. Continuez votre surveillance d'entre les mondes et du monde réel. Communiquez vos mémos. Je laisse à chacun de vous le soin d'envoyer ou non des patrouilles supplémentaires s'il le juge nécessaire. Je compte sur vous tous pour accomplir ce que réclame votre devoir.

— Bien, Sôtaichô » lui fut-il répondu par tous les capitaines présents.

Ainsi prit fin la réunion, au grand soulagement de certains d'entre eux et à l'indifférence de la plupart.

Le capitaine Kuchiki fut l'un des premiers à disposer, tout de suite suivi par le capitaine Hitsugaya. Les autres s'ébranlèrent en ordre dispersé dans un léger brouhaha.

« Byakuya ! »

L'interpellation un brin familière arrêta le pas déjà décidé du seigneur Kuchiki. Mais il ne pouvait tenir rigueur à celui qui le retenait ainsi. Le capitaine de la treizième division dans laquelle il avait fait ses premières armes au sein du Gotei était un homme qui méritait le plus grand respect. Il se retourna donc, et regarda arriver vers lui l'homme à la longue chevelure blanche nuancée de reflets gris perle, dont le regard affectueux ne s'offusquait pas de son apparente froideur.

« J'ai appris que tu avais intégré dans ta division le fils du sieur Utakata ? »

Byakuya se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

« Je l'apprécie beaucoup moi-même. À vrai dire, je l'invite parfois à prendre le thé et il me fait le plaisir de m'offrir un peu de sa voix en retour.

— Je pensais que les chanteurs du clan ne s'engageaient pas dans les rangs des Shinigamis.

— Tu as raison, mais la situation de Kan est particulière. Bref, je vous attends tous les deux pour le déjeuner.

— Mais...

— Tu as quelque chose d'autre de prévu ?

— Non, mais...

— Alors, c'est dit. Il serait tellement dommage que tu ne connaisses de lui que le côté Shinigami.

— Il est inutile pour un commandant de se lier avec l'un de ses soldats.

— Qui parle de se lier ? Aurais-tu succombé aux charmes de son physique ? Je plaisante, je plaisante, se reprit Jûshirô en agitant les deux mains devant lui pour se soustraire au regard courroucé de son ancien subordonné, il se trouve juste que son père est une de mes vieilles connaissances et que je lui ai promis de veiller sur son fils.

— Il m'a paru suffisamment apte à veiller sur lui-même.

— Hé, hé, hé, tu as raison. Il n'est plus le jeunot tout frais émoulu de l'académie qu'il était. Néanmoins, je t'en prie, réponds favorablement à mon invitation. Il y a si longtemps que nous n'avons bavardé ensemble. L'occasion me paraît merveilleusement propice. »

Byakuya se tenait droit devant son ancien capitaine. Le tombé de son haori s'évasait parfaitement sur ses jambes légèrement écartées ; sa ceinture ajustait sa taille sur les plis irréprochables de son hakama ; ses mains, dans cette position relâchée, affleuraient à peine des larges manches noires de sa veste. Rien, dans cette tenue impeccable et dans cette posture débordant de confiance, ne laissait voir son hésitation.

Le silence s'installait pourtant, entre les deux nobles figures. La noire aux cheveux d'ébène, fermée sur ses pensées, et la blanche aux cheveux d'argent, ouverte sur un sourire empreint de compréhension et de gentillesse.

Depuis qu'un jour, il avait vu arriver dans sa division ce tout jeune Shinigami, au talent et à la puissance éclatante, Jûshirô l'avait pris sous son aile, comme il l'avait fait pour beaucoup d'autres et comme il le faisait encore. Mais Byakuya restait l'un des plus mystérieux, l'un des plus distrayants, l'un des plus nécessiteux. Et un instinct quasi-paternel lui dictait que le besoin était là, qui n'avait jamais été reconnu par l'enfant d'alors, ni ne le serait par l'adulte d'aujourd'hui.

« J'accepte volontiers de venir chez toi. Cependant, je ne communiquerai pas ton invitation au caporal Utakata.

— Je comprends. Je me charge de la lui faire parvenir. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté.

— Je t'en prie ».

Et, sur ce dernier échange de politesses, ils se séparèrent.

Jûshirô était très satisfait et chantonnait avec entrain, anticipant déjà le plaisir de cette réunion.

Byakuya, la mine assombrie, n'était absolument pas en phase avec l'humeur de son futur hôte.

Il avait eu hâte que la réunion se terminât, hâte de se trouver dans les bureaux de la sixième division, hâte d'y retrouver son fukutaichô, hâte de parler avec lui des sujets de la division qui réclamaient leur attention, hâte d'évoquer avec lui les problèmes anodins qui ne s'encombraient pas d'aspect sentimentaux mais qui lui fourniraient le prétexte de communiquer et d'effacer le malaise que le silence matinal de Renji avait engendré chez lui.

Il avait eu hâte de mettre la soirée passée derrière lui, hâte de pouvoir faire comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Et voilà qu'il se rendait compte qu'il s'était voilé la face en pensant que cela pût être possible. Voilà qu'il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Renji s'il apprenait qu'il allait passer l'heure du déjeuner avec Kan Utakata, quand bien même Jûshirô Ukitake serait un chaperon tout à fait honorable !

Renji... Renji l'avait envoûté. Renji lui faisait perdre son sang froid, son sens commun même ! « _Ce serait mieux que je me sépare de lui_ », songea-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Sur le chemin qui ramenait le capitaine à la sixième division, en des endroits que jusqu'ici il regardait à peine, le Seireitei lui semblait empli de couleurs et de chaleur.

Ici, ce n'était pas une froide esplanade vide et blanche qu'il voyait en dessous de la passerelle qui la dominait, mais une zone détruite par les dommages d'une lutte impitoyable. Les dalles étaient éclaboussées de jets de sang, rouge rubis sur fond blanc, et, sous les paupières qu'il venait de refermer pour échapper à cette vue, émergeait l'image de Renji, de ses cheveux relâchés sur ses épaules couvertes de la fourrure du singe, concentrant sa puissance dans les anneaux reptiliens, avec dans le regard cette lueur fière qui disait « Je suis prêt. Allez-y, taichô, je vais vous montrer mes progrès ».

Là, le long du corridor extérieur qui longeait un bâtiment officiel, ce n'étaient pas les colonnes carrées uniformément disposées qu'il remarquait, mais il entendait le rire cascadant de Renji, s'amusant des péripéties de Rukia dans le monde des humains, ou réciproquement. Devant lui, sa sœur et son lieutenant, habillés de simples kimonos, se conduisaient comme deux jeunes adolescents et inondaient les murs froids du Seireitei de leurs voix chaleureuses.

Cette nouvelle vie était celle que lui avait offerte Renji, bien avant qu'il ne fût devenu son amant. Quel fou il avait été que de se laisser aller au plaisir éphémère de la chair sans avoir vu ce qu'il pouvait perdre en échange des quelques instants de cette satisfaction orgueilleuse et possessive.

Renji et son sourire, lorsqu'il se retournait vers lui et s'exclamait, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de le voir : « Taichô ! », il ne voulait pas les perdre.

Renji et son air embarrassé, lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui pour expliquer une infortune malencontreuse et qu'il levait le coude pour se gratter la nuque tout en murmurant, si bien qu'on l'entendait à peine : «Voyez-vous, taichô... », il ne voulait pas qu'un autre profite de cette mimique unique en son genre.

Renji et Rukia, lorsque leurs rires chaviraient au détour d'une dispute, il voulait continuer à veiller sur ce lien qui les unissait aussi fort que dans une famille dont il aurait été le gardien.

Non, il ne voulait pas perdre Renji, même si en cela il était égoïste car il ne pouvait lui rendre l'amour que ce dernier lui portait. Son amour avait déjà été donné et ne pouvait l'être de nouveau.

Sur le chemin qui ramenait le capitaine à la sixième division, son cœur s'était raffermi. S'il ne pouvait offrir son amour, il avait pour Renji d'autres sentiments que celui-ci pourrait comprendre s'il voulait bien s'ôter de la tête cette idée folle de lui le trompant avec un autre.

* * *

« Bip, bip, bip... ».

Sur un écran de contrôle, un point lumineux clignotait. La lueur rouge, légèrement floue, éclairait par à-coups le panneau constitué de boutons à la fonction mystérieuse.

L'ensemble se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et l'obscurité qui y régnait empêchait d'en voir les murs et d'en deviner la taille.

« Bip, bip, bip... ».

Son et clignotement persistaient, inquiétants, résonnant comme une alarme, ce qui rendait le silence environnant et l'absence de toute autre réaction d'autant plus troublant.

« Bip, bip, bip... ».

Enfin, un pan de lumière s'invita dans la pièce qui avait semblé jusqu'ici abandonnée du monde, et deux voix animées interrompirent un temps le rythme régulier du signal sonore :

« Puisque je te le dis, je l'ai vu comme je te vois.

— Tout de même, c'est dur à croire !

— Je sais bien, mais c'est la vérité. Oh, non ! Regarde, ça recommence.

— Et zut, alors que tout était si calme aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que je fais, je le signale ?

— Évidemment, gare à toi si tu ne le fais pas.

— Mais de toute façon, il n'y aura pas de réponse.

— Ce n'est pas ton problème.

— J'en ai marre. Pourquoi ne nous prend-on pas au sérieux ? Je m'applique, moi. »

Installé au sein de la douzième division, le système analysait automatiquement toute menace. Supposant d'abord que celle-ci pouvait être prise en charge par la patrouille affectée au secteur concerné, une diode verte s'allumait, les données s'enregistraient et se comparaient, s'affichant sur l'écran. Si la menace était classée hors norme, le traitement automatique s'interrompait, une diode rouge s'allumait doublée d'un signal sonore, jusqu'à ce que des mesures adéquates fussent prises.

Honnête et ronchonnant, le pupitreur s'efforça donc de prévenir la division en charge de la surveillance de cette partie de la Terre, en n'omettant pas les recommandations du système. Ces derniers temps, lui et ses collègues n'arrêtaient pas de relayer des alarmes qui survenaient beaucoup plus fréquemment que de coutume, sans toutefois qu'une demande de passage dans le monde réel leur fut faite en retour. Les commandants des divisions chargeaient les patrouilles en place de s'occuper des incursions des Hollows. C'était à vous dégoûter de faire votre travail !

Les deux techniciens de la douzième division, profitant de l'absence de leur patron, venaient de rejoindre leur poste après une pause qu'ils avaient pensé bien méritée. À la fois collaborateurs et sujets d'expérience, ils s'estimaient privilégiés, subissant sans rancœur ni ressentiment le bon vouloir du maître du laboratoire. Drogués, empoisonnés, hypnotisés, transformés, leur humeur était joyeuse et des particularités physiques ou psychologiques étaient venues s'ajouter à celles que la nature leur avait offertes. L'un d'eux, Akon, avait des cornes sur le front. Simples ornements pour l'instant, il avait foi en leur utilité future. Son jeune collègue était devenu perfectionniste. À quoi ressemblaient-ils et quel avait été leur caractère avant tous ces changements, ils ne s'en rappelaient plus eux-mêmes.  
Ils ne s'assimilaient pas à des cobayes cependant, et ils manifestaient un zèle surprenant pour louvoyer parmi les ordres et leur responsabilités. Leur commandant, qu'ils avaient beaucoup de mal à considérer ainsi car il tenait plus du scientifique que d'un capitaine de l'armée, avait la tête le plus souvent prise par des travaux et des projets de toutes sortes. Il se désintéressait d'eux sauf quand il avait imaginé la nouvelle étape nécessaire à leur évolution. Nemu, la vice-capitaine de la division, était son jouet préféré et il l'emmenait partout avec lui, tel un outil fétiche.

Heureux de n'en être qu'au stade de l'ustensile dont on pouvait se passer mais dont on prenait soin malgré tout, au contraire des soldats sans particularité, sacrifiables à volonté, les deux compères s'affairaient maintenant sur leur clavier personnel.

Dès leur retour, le mur du fond de la salle s'était illuminé. Une gigantesque mappemonde s'était dessinée, et de multiples points y étaient indiqués. Chacun de ces points représentaient le lieu d'apparition d'un ou plusieurs Hollows. En plaçant un pointeur sur l'un, divers chiffres et caractéristiques s'affichaient. Pour l'instant, zoomant sur la région concernée, en l'occurrence un quartier de Saint Louis aux U.S.A, notre laborantin, humble et travailleur, entra des données toutes fraîches et lança une nouvelle analyse. Akon, son aîné en ces lieux, surveillait de près le progrès de la traque de la patrouille sur Terre, et nota avec soulagement, la victoire sans dommage de la patrouille régulière sur la horde de Hollows.

« Ouf, finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, dit-il.

— Tant mieux. Peut-être que le patron s'en fait pour rien ?

— Impossible ! Il n'y a pas plus doué que lui, s'exclama Akon, admirateur de Mayuri Kurotsuchi aux toutes premières heures, c'est-à-dire dès sa nomination au poste de sous-directeur du centre de recherche alors nouvellement créé.

— Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que le système est détraqué ?

— Impossible ! Le patron l'a conçu et le maintient lui-même.

— Justement, et s'il l'avait trafiqué pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ?

— Impossible ! Jamais, il ne trafiquerait ses programmes. Il en est bien trop fier.

— Alors, nous courons droit à la catastrophe. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en extrapolant sur la base des nouvelles données, fit son jeune collègue en tapotant rapidement quelques touches pour faire apparaître sur son écran personnel une autre carte.

— Qu'est-ce que... Ça, on ne le voit pas tous les jours. Prévenons le taichô. »

* * *

La réunion ordinaire des capitaines était hebdomadaire et se tenait généralement le matin. Pour certains, cela voulait dire un sentiment croissant de leur responsabilité de fukutaichô, pour quelques uns, la possibilité d'une escapade discrète et pour d'autres encore, cela ne changeait rien à leur charge devenue habituelle de capitaine intérimaire.  
Selon son humeur et les circonstances, Renji se rangeait dans l'une ou l'autre des deux premières catégories.

L'absence de leur taichô faisait souffler un vent de légèreté à la sixième division. Tout à coup, les pas feutrés se changeaient en course dynamique, les paroles tout juste chuchotées se faisaient conversations animées, tous et toutes s'agitaient, comme les abeilles d'une ruche qui sortait de son hibernation. Le seigneur Kuchiki imposait par sa seule présence un silence qu'il n'avait jamais réclamé.

Dans ces moments-là, dès qu'il quittait son bureau, il n'était pas rare qu'on interpellât Renji et que les rires éclatassent, de toutes les directions de la cour. Il était leur lien avec le capitaine, celui que la noblesse du grand homme n'impressionnait pas, celui qui l'avait affronté et en était revenu vivant, celui à qui ils pouvaient conter leurs histoires, à défaut de leur capitaine qu'ils n'osaient jamais approcher.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, Renji se lassa de leurs interventions. Il avait dans la tête des sujets bien différents de ceux d'une division ou des préoccupations de ses subordonnés, et il avait beau faire, ses conflits intimes envahissaient son esprit sans qu'aucun article 2 ne puisse l'en préserver.

Renji soupira, devant une énième demande, leva les yeux vers le ciel et envia la tranquillité de ce nuage qui s'allongeait comme s'il s'étirait d'aise.

« Il faut que j'y aille, fit-il d'un air absent.

— Mais où cela ? » demanda son interlocuteur, auquel il ne donna pas de réponse.

Sans même prendre le temps de marcher vers le grand portail de leur garnison, Renji sauta sur le faîte du mur d'enceinte, et bientôt, disparut à la vue des Shinigamis rassemblés là, dans une série de bonds rapides mais à la trajectoire incertaine.

Inconsciemment, ses pas le ramenèrent vers l'endroit où, du temps où il venait d'entrer à la onzième division, il avait confié son ambition au troisième siège, Ikkaku Madarame :

« Pourquoi veux-tu devenir plus fort ?

— Je veux surpasser quelqu'un ».

L'officier ne s'était pas moqué d'une jeune recrue comme lui. Il avait même accepté de l'entraîner et lui avait montré la voie : tracer son propre chemin, forger son propre style et ne pas se contenter de devenir une simple copie.

Que lui dirait maintenant son aîné ?

« Tu te demandes comment faire pour que Byakuya Kuchiki t'aime ?

— Oui.

— L'amour du cœur n'est pas uniquement fait de passion et ne répond pas au désir. Aime-le, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit touché. Et si cela ne suffit pas, aime-le encore. »

Renji rit tout bas. Il avait du mal à considérer Madarame en conseiller du cœur, avec son crâne chauve étincelant et son sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui du capitaine de la onzième division. Mais il avait été son senpai, celui vers qui il s'était tourné lorsqu'il avait été dans le besoin. C'était un Shinigami d'expérience, un bon enseignant, un philosophe même, car il avait trouvé en la personne de son capitaine, Kenpachi Zaraki, plus qu'un alter ego des champs de bataille : un maître à penser. Oui, c'était un penseur qui n'hésitait pas à se remettre en question, même si l'unique thème digne de son étude était le combat.

Au pied du mont à la pente escarpée où ils avaient coutume de se retrouver durant ses leçons de perfectionnement de l'art de combattre, Renji s'étala de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux, les bras en croix et les jambes écartées, et contempla l'uniformité de ce coin de ciel si bleu.

Madarame, lui aussi, était profondément attaché à son capitaine, au point de cacher son bankai à tous. Le lieutenant avait forcé son respect déjà grand, quand il avait appris pourquoi ce dernier, bien que doué des qualités nécessaires, ne se présentait pas pour occuper un des postes de capitaines vacants. Madarame transcendait sa vénération dans une ambition romanesque que son apparence interdisait de soupçonner.

« Je ne veux pas devenir un capitaine. Je veux mourir sous le commandement du mien. » s'était-il expliqué un jour.

Renji s'assit et ramassa une poignée de poussière ocre qu'il égraina dans le vent. Il était sûr de son amour pour Byakuya, ils étaient ensemble et leur confiance était réciproque. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait jamais espéré. Au sable rocailleux qui avait accueilli par le passé ses tout premiers efforts, il reformula son vœu.

D'un violent coup de rein, il se remit sur ses pieds et s'épousseta avec vigueur.

Depuis hier soir, il savait que ce n'était pas la reddition de cet homme qu'il voulait. L'amour n'était pas un sentiment qu'on arrachait par force ou qu'on provoquait par abandon. L'amour devait venir de la volonté de l'âme et telle n'était pas, pour l'instant, la disposition d'esprit de Byakuya. La venue de Kan Utakata n'y changerait rien.

Soulagé, Renji reprit le chemin de la division et prépara mentalement, dans leur langage codé, le message qui lui permettrait de proposer à son amant, si avare de son cœur, un nouveau rendez-vous au soir, car finalement c'était lui, et lui seul, qui bénéficiait de ses faveurs.

**fin du chapitre 7**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Esclandre à la sixième division


	8. Esclandre à la sixième division

Byaren : La curiosité est une bonne chose. Alors, laisse-toi aller, et si je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions et bien je te le dirais, tout simplement.  
Cela a été un vrai plaisir de lire ta review, et de la relire. Merci beaucoup.  
C'est vrai que j'aime bien décrire ce qui motive les personnages, en essayant de respecter au mieux leurs caractères, bien que ce genre de relation n'ait pas été prévue au départ par leur créateur ^^  
Ah, Madarame est un romantique qui se cache, si si...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

**Esclandre à la sixième division**

La cour de la sixième division baignait dans la nonchalance de l'après-repas. Quelques groupes de Shinigamis s'abritaient à l'ombre de la véranda qui entourait l'esplanade exposée aux rayons trop ardents du soleil.  
Renji les croisa sans s'arrêter à leur salut et s'engouffra dans les locaux du quartier général. En chemin vers le bureau du capitaine, il se fit interpeller par une estafette :

« Abarai fukutaichô, un message pour vous de la part du capitaine Kuchiki. Il vous informe qu'il s'est rendu chez le capitaine Ukitake.

— Bien. A-t-il précisé quand il sera de retour ?

— Non, Abarai fukutaichô.

— Merci, tu peux disposer. »

Renji était déçu mais il arrivait parfois que le capitaine de la treizième division invitât son confrère de la sixième. Prenant son mal en patience, il se dirigea d'un pas moins pressé vers son bureau.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ».

Déchirant le calme des lieux, le cri le fit se raidir. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Une ombre noire frôla son visage. Par réflexe, il s'aplatit contre le mur.

À l'angle du couloir apparut le jeune intendant, courant et sautant en tous sens, un filet à papillon à la main. Surpris de voir Renji là où il ne s'attendait à trouver que sa proie, il se prit les pieds dans le bas de son hakama et s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de son lieutenant.

Heureux, le papillon qu'il pourchassait voleta autour de lui et le nargua de ses fines ailes de dentelle noire. Une ou deux volutes aériennes plus tard, il était parti en route vers de plus grands espaces que la cage où il n'avait pas hâte de retourner.

« Nooooooooooooooon ! gémit le chasseur maladroit, je l'avais presque ». Désappointé, il laissa retomber sa tête sur le plancher, où son front heurta le bois dans un bang sonore.

« Hé bien, Rikichi, un récalcitrant ? demanda Renji, amusé.

— Vous pouvez le dire, mon lieutenant, celui-là n'a pas un caractère facile. Et têtu avec ça ! s'exclama le poursuiveur susnommé, qui se releva derechef.

— Têtu ? répéta Renji, toujours étonné des affinités que le petit Shinigami semblait avoir avec les insectes spirituels.

— Il nous vient de la treizième et pour lui faire dire son message, cela n'a pas été une mince affaire.

— Raconte, dit Renji, impatient d'en savoir plus sur les déboires de Byakuya avec le papillon de l'enfer.

— Figurez-vous qu'il s'entêtait à ne pas délivrer son message à son destinataire.

— Allons bon ! s'écria Renji, le regard pétillant de malice en imaginant la scène.

— Oh, vous pouvez bien vous moquer, mais c'est en partie votre faute !

— Comment cela ? demanda Renji, plus sérieux.

— Comme vous avez oublié d'inscrire le nouveau parmi les nôtres, et qu'à la onzième il a déjà été effacé de leur registre, le papillon n'a pas voulu lui délivrer son message.

— Tu veux dire que c'était un message pour Kan Utakata ?

— Oui. Le caporal Utakata m'a appelé. Mais moi, vous savez, même si je m'occupe des papillons, je n'ai pas les droits pour outrepasser les autorisations de communication. Alors nous avons appelé le commandant de son escadron. Mais lui non plus n'a pas pu. Pourquoi, je vous le demande ? Quel insecte entêté, n'est-ce pas ? Il a fallu appeler le troisième siège. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une invitation pour le thé. Utakata-san en était tout embarrassé.

— U-une invitation pour le thé ? De la treizième ? balbutia Renji, une sueur froide se répandant dans son dos.

— Oui. C'est cela. Franchement, envoyer pareil messager pour une affaire privée, à quoi peut bien penser le capitaine Ukitake ?... Abarai fukutaichô ? »

Le jeune gardien des papillons leva la tête vers son lieutenant dont le soudain changement d'attitude l'avait surpris. Le sourire qu'il connaissait si bien s'était effacé. Son regard était devenu vague. Indifférent, Renji opina nerveusement du menton et le quitta sans un mot. Rikichi, perplexe, le suivit des yeux.

Renji parcourut d'un pas silencieux les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son bureau, stationna un moment devant la porte, en ouvrit doucement le battant mais n'entra pas. La poignée toujours dans la main, il avait tout l'air de ruminer quelque sombre pensée. Puis, sans crier gare, il referma brusquement la porte qui claqua violemment contre le chambranle, repassa devant Rikichi, toujours sans lui adresser ni un mot ni un regard, et bientôt, à l'autre bout du corridor, le claquement caractéristique de la porte menant au dehors retentit.

« Ben, ça alors ! » fit Rikichi, stupéfait.

* * *

« _Quand je pense que j'avais sa promesse ! Je n'en reviens pas ! À peine ai-je tourné le dos et voilà : un petit rendez-vous bien tranquille sous les auspices d'un bon samaritain. À quoi j'ai droit, moi ? Des ruelles sombres, des réveils au petit matin, de la rosée plein mes chaussettes, des messages cryptés à décoder. Et lui ? Un papillon de l'enfer, un thé vert au bord d'un étang, à l'ombre d'un portique qui protège sa peau fragile de la blessure du soleil...Va au diable, Kan Utakata ! _»

Renji grommela sur la route sans se préoccuper qu'on l'entendît. Et justement, on l'entendit.

« Oï, Renji ! ».

Renji, concentré sur ses récriminations, n'entendit pas, lui.

« Tu m'ignores maintenant, Renji ? »

Un déplacement d'air tout de suite suivi par l'apparition soudaine d'une silhouette devant lui avait enfin stoppé Renji. Il releva la tête et, comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve, s'exclama :

« Hisagi-san ! »

— C'est un peu rude comme salut, fit le Shinigami qui se dressait devant lui.

— Pardon. Bonjour, Hisagi-san.

— Que t'arrive-t-il, Renji ? Tu parais bien troublé.

— Bof...

— Oh là là ! Ça paraît sérieux. Un coup de main ? »

Renji haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et détourna le regard. Sans se laisser décourager, Shûhei Hisagi, le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division et actuel capitaine intérimaire, insista :

« Allez, viens avec moi : je t'offre un verre. »

« _Un verre, pourquoi pas ? _» capitula Renji intérieurement. Il hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par son senpai.

* * *

Renji n'avait pas tort d'imaginer le jeune Kan Utakata, sirotant son thé à l'abri d'un soleil trop brûlant, aux abords rafraîchissants d'un étang.

Dans la treizième division, à l'écart de l'agitation des autres bâtiments, les quartiers du capitaine formaient un ensemble lacustre constitués d'îlots reliés entre eux par des ponts courbes aux flamboyants parapets rouges. Sur l'un de ces terre-pleins, un kiosque avait été construit, et c'était là justement que Jûshirô, Byakuya et Kan s'étaient installés, après avoir dégusté un frugal repas.

Kan, ayant bu sa dernière gorgée de thé, s'adressa à son hôte :

« Je vous remercie de votre invitation, capitaine Ukitake, et je vous demande la permission de prendre congé.

— Allons, tu ne vas pas nous quitter si tôt et surtout sans nous avoir fait entendre ton chant.

— C'est que... commença Kan en regardant Byakuya, je dois reprendre mon poste.

— Puisque ton commandant est là, je suis sûre qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à prolonger ta pause, si tu le lui demandes, fit Jûshirô qui prenait un malin plaisir à embarrasser l'un et l'autre.

— Vraiment, je ne crois pas..., hésita encore Kan.

— Bon, si tu le dois. J'aurais tellement aimé entendre ta voix. Ce dôme se prête si bien à tes vocalises. Quel dommage ! s'exclama Jûshirô avec emphase, pour ensuite afficher un air déprimé.

— Caporal Utakata, considérez le divertissement du capitaine Ukitake comme faisant partie de votre service de l'après-midi, annonça la voix ferme de Byakuya à qui il ne venait pas à l'idée de contrarier son hôte à la santé si fragile.

— Merveilleux. Je n'avais pas le moral ces temps-ci mais me voilà tout de suite mieux. À propos, Byakuya s'interrogeait tout à l'heure sur les raisons qui avaient amené un chanteur du clan Utakata à s'engager chez les Shinigamis », fit Jûshirô, se tournant d'un mouvement vif et alerte vers son plus jeune invité.

Il s'amusait délicieusement depuis le début de cette entrevue. Il était clair que Byakuya était contrarié mais n'osait imposer son départ. Quant à Kan, habituellement bavard et plein d'entrain, la présence de son capitaine l'avait impressionné à tel point qu'il avait à peine dit trois mots pendant leur repas. Jûshirô avait fait l'essentiel de la conversation, bavardant de tout et de rien et les laissant mariner dans leur jus. Maintenant, chacun des deux était prêt, estimait-il.

« Ce n'est pas... essaya de s'interposer Byakuya.

— V-V-Vraiment ? balbutia Kan en regardant son commandant d'un air dubitatif.

— Vraiment, affirma Jûshirô, sûr de lui.

— Dans ce cas... obtempéra Kan, prenant le silence de Byakuya comme une confirmation. Je suis le second fils du chef du clan Utakata. Nous sommes un clan de chanteurs mais la voix ne se transmet pas d'une génération à l'autre comme la puissance spirituelle. Aussi, notre loi nous autorise à entrer chez les Shinigamis si notre talent pour le chant n'est pas reconnu par les anciens. Nous justifions ainsi notre existence au sein du Seireitei. Mon frère aîné et moi sommes jumeaux. Il est l'héritier du clan. Mais à la conception, c'est moi qui ai hérité de la plus grande partie de l'énergie spirituelle. Alors les anciens m'ont désigné comme représentant des Utakata chez les Shinigamis, et me voilà, un paradoxe à moi tout seul, combattant et chanteur. »

Byakuya comprit mieux pourquoi Kan avait paru si à l'aise lors de son entretien. Il avait toujours vécu dans le paradoxe. Le paradoxe de son rang dans le clan et de sa naissance, le paradoxe de son affectation au Gotei et de son talent pour le chant, le paradoxe de son physique et de son genre. Byakuya était donc mieux éclairé sur le comportement et les motivations de Kan mais, à vrai dire, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Ses yeux gris et froids passèrent, indifférents, sur le visage composé du jeune noble. Il voulait être ailleurs. Pourtant, les règles de la bienséance lui imposaient de montrer un intérêt quelconque :

« Ton frère est-il chanteur, lui aussi ?

— Non, répondit Kan, en secouant ses boucles blondes qui cachèrent momentanément son air à la vue des convives, son talent n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il poursuive l'apprentissage d'aucun genre de musique vocale.

— La gémellité est rare parmi nous, mais c'est toujours un cas difficile, rappela Jûshirô. Ton frère, à l'instar de certains clans, aurait pu être déshérité à ton bénéfice.

— Pas dans notre Famille. Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas tous chanteurs. Nous reconnaissons la valeur d'autres qualités au sein de notre clan. Mais je lui ai pris celles qui nous singularisent en tant que membre de la Famille Utakata. Entrer au Gotei a été un soulagement, confessa Kan.

— Ton frère t'en conserve-t-il rancune ? s'informa Byakuya, finalement curieux du rapport entre les deux frères.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis entré à l'académie. »

Le ton de Kan s'était éteint doucement en prononçant ses mots. Jûshirô intervint :

« Bon, il se fait tard, et je n'ai toujours pas eu le plaisir d'entendre une seule note. Sans compter que Byakuya en était très impatient également.

— Vraiment ?

— Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être déclaré impatient, mais je suis assurément intrigué par l'empressement du capitaine Ukitake à me faire découvrir ton talent » précisa Byakuya.

Sans se faire prier, Kan se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il aimait chanter et le capitaine Ukitake était un des rares mélomanes avec lequel il pouvait partager son plaisir.

Les volets aux lames de bois ajourées avaient été baissés entre les colonnes ensoleillées du pavillon, feutrant la luminosité blanche de cet après-midi d'été. L'humidité apportée par l'eau de l'étang adoucissait l'air environnant. Pas une brise ne soufflait.

« A cappella », précisa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra.

Et il s'élança. Car c'était bien le mot. Il ne chantait pas, il s'élançait. Il déclamait les paroles de son chant d'une voix forte et claire et les rattrapait, les transformait, les arrondissait en tonalités pures et colorées. Ses inspirations devenaient son art. Sa bouche s'ouvrait grand sur les voyelles, sa poitrine se soulevait avec puissance et rapidité, il se jouait des silences comme s'ils étaient sa vie même.

Byakuya écoutait, subjugué et suspendu, le chant si particulier des Utakata. Son ouïe n'était pas le seul de ses sens qui lui permettait d'entendre.

Les notes s'envolaient, si hautes qu'elles vous coupaient le souffle, vertigineuses au point d'oppresser votre poitrine, puis, lorsque vous croyiez que vous alliez exploser sous tant de tension contenue, une pause, suivie d'une unique note, vous reprenait dans ses bras et vous conduisait doucement vers un lieu tendre et rassurant d'où vous pouviez presque toucher la paix.

Byakuya ne comprenait pas les paroles de cette aria dont la langue lui était inconnue. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : cette chanson parlait d'amour, de l'amour passionné et de l'amour tendre d'un être pour un autre.

Et lui, qui n'était qu'émotions cachées et façade imperturbable, sentit affleurer au coin de ses yeux une humidité inhabituelle et au fond de sa gorge refluer le goût reconnaissable des larmes.

Il referma les paupières, sans savoir si c'était pour en faire une frontière derrière laquelle il se retranchait ou si c'était pour mieux accueillir ces notes que son corps absorbait, comme le sable du désert absorbait les gouttes de pluie à peine versées. Le passé le traversait, le présent le bousculait. Douce et tendre avait été Hisana, sensible et intense était Renji, et triste était-il, infiniment triste.

* * *

« Et pis d'abord, pourquoi i parle jamais, hein ? J'veux dire, parler quoi, faire la con-ver-sa-tion... Non. Môssieur daigne pas parler. Il ordonne, il commande, i lève son menton d'un air chu... chu... supérieur, mais, i daigne pas pârler. C'est bien simple, il m'utlisise ! Comme j't'le dis... J'suis qu'un foutu interdiédair... interdiair... outil ! »

Si l'alcool qu'il avait bu, coupe après coupe, avait fini par délier la langue de Renji, son discours par contre, était devenu pâteux et confus. Shûhei avait renoncé à y trouver le moindre sens. Renji était passé sous ses yeux d'un air buté et fermé à une exubérance frustrée que la chaleur de l'alcool montant à la tête n'expliquait pas tout à fait. Reposant son saké, le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division regarda son ami, dont les pommettes rouges ajoutaient à la physionomie un aspect qu'il n'hésita pas à qualifier de mignon. Il sourit et essaya de comprendre une fois encore la source de l'exaspération de Renji contre son capitaine :

« Tu sais, en tant que vice-capitaine, il est tout à fait normal que tu relaies ses ordres auprès des troupes. De même qu'il est de ton devoir de lui rapporter les inquiétudes des soldats. Tu imagines, si chacun débarquait dans son bureau pour le voir ?

— T'es d'son côté, maintenant ? Ah ben bravo ! Entre capitaines, on s'serre les coudes, pas vrai ?

— Je ne suis pas capitaine, Renji.

— Et ben, j'frai pas mon fier à ta place.»

Shûhei soupira, renonçant à toute discussion logique au stade où en était arrivé Renji. Avec des yeux de chien battu, celui-ci observait maintenant sa coupe de saké où miroitait un fond du liquide translucide, toute excitation l'ayant quitté. Puis il leva un regard larmoyant vers lui et déclama sur un ton théâtral :

« Hélas, à moi le saké, à lui le thé vert  
à moi l'obscurité, à lui la pleine lumière  
à moi la suffocation des murs, à lui le frais ptit-ti-t-t-étang  
à moi les contraintes d'un contrat, à lui les charmes d'un rendez-vous galant. »

Renji accompagna le dernier vers d'un grand geste de la main et renversa sa coupe au dessus de la table, comme pour la bénir.

« Galant ? Renji, tu me fais peur, là. T'es quand même pas jaloux que ton capitaine soit allé voir le capitaine Ukitake pendant le service ? C'est d'un Kuchiki qu'on parle, là. Il a quand même droit à quelques privilèges.

— Privilèges ! Privilèges ! Y-a d'l'abus, vlà c'que j'dis. Et puis, jamais moyen d'savoir cqu'i pense !

— Coucou, salut les beaux gosses !

— Rangiku-san ! s'exclama Shûhei en reconnaissant le vice-capitaine de la dixième division.

— Alors, Renji, quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ? fit-elle, mutine, en se tournant vers l'éméché.

— Pasceque pour toi, j-j-j'ai l'air de danser ? répliqua celui-ci, d'un ton hargneux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Rangiku à Shûhei.

— Aucune idée, fit Shûhei en secouant la tête d'un air découragé. Il avait l'air tellement déprimé quand je l'ai croisé que je l'ai amené ici pour le dérider mais...

— Garçon ! Apportez-nous du saké, cria Rangiku en s'adressant à un serveur » Et elle s'assit à côté de Shûhei, la mine gourmande, friande d'intrigues et de défis. « Fais-moi un topo, lui demanda-t-elle.

— Kuchiki taichô, résuma-t-il.

— Encore ! fit-elle, déçue, c'est même pas drôle. »

Elle observa Renji et attira son attention en lui servant une nouvelle coupe de saké, qu'elle garda à proximité de son avantageuse poitrine, si bien que pour s'en saisir, celui-ci dut se pencher au-dessus de la table. Profitant de son équilibre instable, elle l'attira contre elle et il plongea la tête la première dans sa gorge offerte. D'un mouvement maternel - qui fit rougir l'assistance à proximité - elle berça le Shinigami, ignorant les gestes désespérés que celui-ci tentait pour échapper à l'étreinte. « Allons, allons, raconte tout à tati Rangiku... »

Devant ce spectacle, Shûhei, non exempt des effets de l'alcool, pouffa de rire mais loyal envers son ami, vint à son secours :

« Rangiku-san, tu l'étouffes là. Il pourra pas dire un mot. »

La jeune femme laissa alors aller le Shinigami qui se rassit, calmé, en face d'eux. Son exotique queue de cheval, dérangée dans la bataille, avait tout des feuilles d'un ananas maintenant, avec ces mèches rouges qui débordaient en étages successifs. Son air était si déconfit que les deux compères renoncèrent à se moquer.

« Tu m'expliques, Shûhei ? reprit la jeune femme.

— Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que le capitaine Ukitake a invité chez lui le capitaine Kuchiki. Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre d'intelligible.

— Hum. Ma foi, tant que son commandant est à la treizième, il ne peut pas aller voir Rukia. C'est pour cela que tu es dans cet état ? Vous aviez rendez-vous ? Ah, l'amour... déclama Rangiku, emportée par sa nature, ses souvenirs, et les quelques coupes qu'elle avait déjà bues avant de venir.

— Je crois qu'on s'égare, là » essaya de raisonner le dernier qui avait encore l'esprit clair.

Dans la brume alcoolisée où Renji s'était égaré, le mot "amour" prit la forme d'une tornade galopante dévorant tout ce qui lui était cher :

— NON ! » hurla-t-il soudain en tapant de la main sur la table, ce qui fit sauter toutes les coupes de saké et renverser les bouteilles vides et pleines. « Surtout pas d'amour !

— Tout doux, Renji ! s'écria Shûhei.

— Pas question d'amour, c'est clair ? insista Renji en se levant à demi et en fixant Shûhei droit dans les yeux.

— Très clair, mon vieux. Tu n'aimes pas Rukia. Pas de problème, fit Shûhei en posant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer et le faire se rasseoir.

— Rukia ? Mais je l'aime bien, Rukia.

— Tu vois, fit Rangiku, triomphante.

— Rangiku-san, ne complique pas tout. Bien sûr que tu aimes Rukia, Renji, mais pas d'amour.

— Voilà, pas d'amour, répéta Renji, soulagé. Pas d'amour », répéta-t-il encore, désespéré.

Rangiku et Shûhei se regardèrent, perplexes, n'ayant aucune idée des tracas de Renji. Un ange passa. Puis Renji redressa la tête et leur demanda, avec espoir :

« Pas d'amour, hein ? »

Ce à quoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent répondre. Rangiku haussa les épaules et Shûhei se plongea le nez dans sa coupe de saké.

« Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, j'vais aller vérifier par moi-même et pas plus tard que maintenant ! décida Renji en se mettant debout.

— Renji, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, avertit Rangiku en le retenant par la manche.

— Pourquoi ?

— Kuchiki taichô.

— Hah ! Y m'fait pas peur.

— Tu veux te retrouver derrière les barreaux pour abandon de poste ? C'est une chose de glandouiller à droite et à gauche à l'insu de ton capitaine, c'en est une autre que de croiser son chemin pendant que tu vadrouilles ! prévint Shûhei.

— Ben, tu peux me dire comment j'peux faire pour savoir si c'était un rendez-vous galant ou pas ?

— Ah, tu vois Shûhei, j'avais raison » s'enorgueillit Rangiku en se rengorgeant. Puis elle tourna son regard couleur d'eau claire vers Renji en prenant un ton adouci : « Tu avais rendez-vous avec Rukia, et tu as peur qu'elle te déclare son amour, n'est-ce- pas ?

— Un rendez-vous avec Rukia ? Mais c'est formidable ! Je vous aiiiiime tous les deux, les salua Renji avec emphase. Merci, merci beaucoup, Matsumoto-san, Hisagi-san » dit-il en se courbant exagérément.

Et Renji, sans plus faire attention aux interpellations de ses collègues et amis, sortit à pas précipités de la gargote.

« Tu as compris quelque chose, toi ?

— Rien du tout. Bah, pas grave. Sers-moi un verre, Shûhei ».

* * *

Sur le chemin de la treizième division, Renji sourit d'un air niais en se disant qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir des senpais si gentils et si compréhensifs. Grâce à eux, il avait un prétexte parfait pour s'y rendre, et si par hasard, il y rencontrait Byakuya, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?

Le soleil était chaud. Son corps, tout engourdi d'une torpeur alcoolique. Son esprit, délicieusement euphorique. Il chantonnait, avançant du pas léger de l'inconscience, pointant parfois d'un doigt menaçant un espace vide et ricanant d'un air rusé : "Je vous y prends!". Non, il ne serait pas le dindon de la farce.

Et soudain, au bout de ce doigt pointé, la réalité rejoignit le rêve. Un pan de tissu d'un chatoiement éclatant arrêta son regard. Ses yeux se portèrent plus haut, vers un visage à l'air contrarié dont chaque trait lui était familier. Et son cœur s'arrêta de battre, parce qu'aux côtés de la personne qu'il adorait se trouvait celui qu'il aurait voulu ne pas y trouver.

Il avait réussi. Il les y avait pris. Mais il ne le voulait plus. Les voir ensemble lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et le dégrisa d'un coup comme sa main s'abaissait. Il refusait ce qu'il voyait. Il marcha à reculons jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontrât l'obstacle d'un mur auquel il se colla, les deux mains plaquées contre la pierre.

Arrivés à son niveau, Kan et Byakuya s'arrêtèrent. Byakuya tourna la tête vers Renji.

« Renji, je me suis absenté en comptant sur ta présence à la division. Que fais-tu ici ?

— J'allais voir Rukia.

— Cela ne pouvait attendre mon retour ?

— Si, certainement. »

Byakuya se retourna vers son compagnon et lui demanda de partir devant. Puis, il s'adressa de nouveau à Renji :

« Renji, tu as bu ?

— Oui, taichô. »

Byakuya exhala un profond soupir et regarda droit devant lui. Son entourage changeait et il ne pouvait rien retenir. Les bonnes dispositions qu'il avait conservées même après avoir constaté l'absence de Renji à la division s'en allaient. Il était irrité de le revoir dans cet état.

« Taichô, je...

— Ne dis rien, Renji, c'est inutile. »

Byakuya fit un pas sans regarder son amant. Il se revoyait dans les jardins du capitaine Ukitake en compagnie de Kan. Après le chant, un grand silence s'était fait. Kan était venu se rasseoir et le raclement des pieds de son tabouret sur les dalles de pierre avait été le signal pour tous les oiseaux du coin de reprendre leur pépiement. Ce n'était qu'alors qu'il s'était aperçu qu'ils s'étaient tus.

« C'était magnifique, merci.

— Je vous en prie, Kuchiki taichô ».

Il avait reçu le chant de Kan comme un cadeau et il avait éprouvé le besoin de l'en remercier. Une harmonie s'était tissée entre les trois nobles. Le malaise initial et la malice amicale en avaient été exclu. Le sourire de Jûshirô était devenu doux, Kan était plein d'assurance et Byakuya ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la fugacité du temps.

« Rentrons, murmura Byakuya.

— Mais, taichô... »

Un regard chargé de déception cloua littéralement sur place Renji, que l'humiliation et la honte envahirent. La colère, aussi.

Sur des jambes mal assurées, Renji suivait son capitaine. Son dos était tout ce que ce dernier lui montrait. Le numéro six porté sur le haori à la hauteur des omoplates semblait le narguer. Obéir et protéger, un lieutenant servant son capitaine, nulle part il n'était question d'aimer.

Arrivés à la sixième division, Byakuya, passé le seuil, se retourna vers Renji et le considéra, sans dire un mot. Renji aurait bien voulu fondre dans le sol tout comme les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front s'y écrasaient. L'instant s'étira, devint un moment, une attente, une éternité.

« Ah, bon sang, j'en peux plus ! » vociféra Renji à pleins poumons dans la touffeur de la cour.

De surprise, Byakuya eut un léger sursaut et fronça les sourcils. Les différents groupes qui s'activaient mollement sous la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi cessèrent tout entraînement et remarquèrent enfin le retour du capitaine et du lieutenant. Kan, parmi eux, se mit aussi à observer la scène avec attention.

« Non mais, ça vous ferait rien de dire ce que vous avez à me reprocher ? C'est pas que je le sache pas, remarquez, mais vous pourriez pas le dire ? Que ce soit clair au moins.

— …

— Et c'est reparti pour un tour, le coup du silence offusqué... Quoi ? C'est indigne de vous de vous adresser à un homme ivre ? Ça vous est jamais arrivé de prendre une cuite ? Peuh ! J'imagine que non. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, je sais rien de vous. Je passe mon temps à essayer de deviner ce que vous pensez. Et y'a pas que moi. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vos hommes espèrent ? Vous par-ler ! Eh oui, c'est ce dont ils ont envie. Mais rien à faire, c'est pas sur un piédestal qu'ils vous ont mis, c'est sur le sommet d'une montagne infranchissable ! »

Le regard de Byakuya se faisait de plus en plus acéré sous ce flot de paroles. Mais il gardait son calme. Lui, capitaine de la sixième division, chef de la Famille Kuchiki, ne perdrait pas la face devant ses troupes et se conduirait en meneur d'hommes avisé :

« Abarai fukutaichô, un mot de plus sur ce ton et je vous fais mettre aux arrêts ».

Quel étonnement pour lui lorsque Renji se mit à ricaner :

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah, je vois, magnifique ! Un problème ? Aux arrêts. Belle réponse ! Vous croyez peut-être qu'on peut faire un bon chef en ignorant tout des sentiments humains ? ».

Aux Shinigamis, officiers du premier escadron venus s'enquérir de ses ordres, Byakuya fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il contre-attaqua :

« J'ai des sentiments, dit-il, simplement je les maîtrise et ne me laisse pas emporter par eux, comme toi à l'instant.

— Il ne s'agit même pas de cela. Si votre visage est de glace, comment espérez-vous vous faire comprendre ?

— Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'on me comprenne.

— Et voilà, c'est ce que je disais.

— Ne dis-tu pas cela parce que tu espères de moi ce que je ne peux accorder ?

— Et quand bien même, ça n'en reste pas moins vrai.

— Renji, cette conversation est hors de propos. Tu vas aller cuver ton vin en cellule et nous reparlerons des qualités d'un bon chef lorsque tu seras sobre. Et je te conseille d'obtempérer. Emmenez-le » ordonna-t-il finalement au commandant de la première section.

Immédiatement entouré de cinq Shinigamis en armes, Renji se tut. Le capitaine Kuchiki avait accompagné ses dernières paroles d'une montée de reiatsu qui l'avait calmé et convaincu de se laisser faire. L'aristocrate le regarda s'éloigner sous la conduite de ses hommes. Renji était le plus grand du groupe, sa chevelure rouge dépassait. Ses mèches hirsutes se découpaient sur l'azur du ciel et venaient en rompre l'immensité.

« Reprenez les entraînements » dit-il à l'adresse des officiers encore saisis de stupeur, puis il s'éloigna, de son pas élégant et gracieux qui donnait l'impression qu'il flottait plutôt qu'il ne marchait. Il traversa la cour au milieu des soldats. Un chemin se traça magiquement devant lui. Chacun s'écartait. Il y avait autour de lui une zone que personne n'osait franchir, une zone qui le distinguait des autres. Cet après-midi, la musique de Kan l'avait pénétrée avec douceur mais Renji, lui, s'acharnait avec vigueur à y poser le pied, jour après jour.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Attaques


	9. Attaques

Byaren : Cela peut paraître hors de proportion effectivement de faire jeter en prison un petit ami "qui vous saoule". Mais Byakuya est son supérieur hiérarchique et Renji est allé boire au lieu d'être à son poste ! Je trouve la punition appropriée, dans un environnement militaire.

Je suis bien contente d'arriver à te faire aimer Kan (ou au moins, à ce que tu ne le détestes pas, subtile nuance... :). Vu que c'est un OC, je me demandais comment il allait être accueilli. Mais, vu le caractère inapprochable de Byakuya, je ne voyais aucun des personnages existants faire l'affaire. En même temps, je me suis bien amusée à lui donner une réalité (si on peut dire, pour un personnage de fiction). Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais l'occasion que vous en appreniez plus sur lui...

Bienvenue à toi, soeur de Byaren, dans l'univers de cette histoire : j'apprécie ta passion !

Byakuya souffrira-t-il assez à vos yeux ? D'ailleurs, Renji veut-il le faire souffrir ? Mais non ! Renji ne veut pas que Byakuya souffre. Renji veut que Byakuya l'aime et veut l'aimer en retour. La question est : comment va-t-il s'y prendre ?

Mais, si Renji ne veut pas que Byakuya souffre, votre dévouée auteur(e)?, tortionnaire à ses heures, peut se charger de la question...

Voilà. Vous ai-je suffisamment embrouillées sur la suite que prendront ces aventures amoureuses ?

* * *

NB : en cadeau en fin de chapitre, une historiette Byakuya/Renji sur, je vous le donne en mille, les reviews bien sûr !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

**Attaques**

_Karakura, quartier de Kinogaya : 02 août, 04H30_

Ses poumons allaient éclater. Ses cuisses tremblaient et ses genoux menaçaient de céder à tout moment. Derrière lui, le souffle de sa sœur ressemblait à celui d'un soufflet de forge. L'épuisement était tel que l'abandon semblait plus facile. Malgré lui, il ralentit.

On ne l'entendait pas. Cette chose s'était glissée sans bruit dans l'entrepôt abandonné où lui et sa sœur s'étaient réfugiés comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais c'était à eux deux qu'elle s'en était pris.

Kyoko trébucha et lâcha sa main. Sur sa lancée, il continua de courir. La peur le possédait.

« Onii-chan ».

La plainte le fit se retourner. Mais c'était trop tard. Il regarda sa sœur servir de pâture à cette chose que les plus anciens d'entre eux avaient appelé Hollow.

* * *

_Soul Society, présent_

À la sixième division, il existait une entrée qui n'était utilisée qu'en de très rares occasions. Le portail en était plus imposant. Les portes, constituées de lourds battants, ne pouvaient être manœuvrées que par plusieurs hommes. Cette entrée donnait sur ce qui portait le nom de "Cour d'honneur". C'est ainsi que la Famille Kuchiki, traditionnellement à la tête de la division, veillait à son prestige et honorait les invités des plus hauts rangs de la noblesse.

L'allée que ces éminents visiteurs empruntaient était large et pavée. De chaque côté, une rangée de marronniers à l'âge séculaire la bordait. Leurs fleurs, en grappes blanches et rouge-rosées, apportaient dès l'approche de l'été une touche de couleur et de gaieté à l'austérité des lieux. Par un sentier se faufilant entre deux troncs, on pouvait rejoindre directement les quartiers du capitaine de la division. Si l'on continuait tout droit, on arrivait à la passerelle couverte qui reliait les bâtiments administratifs aux bâtiments abritant la cuisine, la buanderie, la cantine et les quartiers où logeaient les soldats. Au-delà se trouvait la grande esplanade, lieu des entraînements extérieurs, bordée par les dojos, les vestiaires et les douches.  
Outre les bureaux et les archives, les bâtiments administratifs comprenaient les cellules à sécurité réduite pour des peines mineures, une armurerie et, dans les étages, les quartiers des officiers supérieurs.

Les manquements à la discipline étaient rares à la sixième division. Mais ce qui pouvait prêter à rire, c'était que son vice-capitaine avait fréquenté la prison bien plus de fois que chacun de ses membres.

À l'extrémité d'un couloir où s'offrait à la vue une enfilade de barreaux, Rikichi soupirait, le cœur meurtri, et ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Le comportement de son illustre lieutenant envers le capitaine l'avait estomaqué, et il venait lui-même de se faire rembarrer alors qu'il lui apportait son dîner et tentait de le réconforter :

« Tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute aussi. Barre-toi, laisse-moi seul ! ».

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour provoquer ce ressentiment ? Incrédule, Rikichi tourna les talons et sortit du couloir pour retourner aux cuisines chercher cette fois-ci le repas du capitaine.

* * *

_San Francisco, Pier14 : 31 juillet, 20H55_

Angus entendait clairement le clapotement de l'eau sur les pilotis du ponton. Il était acculé. Il voyait s'avancer vers lui un monstre sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un cauchemar après tout ? La bête progressait, patte après patte, lentement, imperceptiblement. Elle savait qu'il était à elle maintenant. Son regard perçant à travers le masque blanc, d'une rougeur démoniaque, l'hypnotisait. Il y distinguait toute la malice des seniors de son école qui le persécutaient, toute la malveillance de son père qui le battait, tout le désir de sa mère qu'il se tût et se fît invisible.

Il avait fui cet enfer et sa fugue s'était transformée en jeu de massacre peu après. Il existait des gens pires que son père, des gens pour qui un adolescent en bonne santé errant sans but et sans attache dans les bas-fonds de San Francisco représentait une manne. Il porta une main à la cicatrice gonflée au bas de son dos. Le monde était devenu étrange depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec cette blessure sans se rappeler avoir été blessé, et tout s'arrêterait là, dans le ventre de ce monstre. L'ironie de sa situation le fit rire. Il n'avait plus peur. Le monde, après tout, n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Ce fut presque volontairement qu'Angus s'avança pour être dévoré.

Personne ne vint le protéger.

* * *

_Soul Society, présent_

Dans sa cellule, Renji se retourna sur le mince matelas qui formait son lit. Un bruit décroissant de pas se faisait entendre. Il leva son coude et cacha à sa vue le plafond blanc. Il regrettait son emportement. Son épée lui avait été confisquée. Zabimaru lui manquait. Sa tête était lourde. Il cherchait les mots pour s'excuser plus tard auprès de Rikichi. La phrase s'effilochait, ses paupières se fermaient, il sombra dans le sommeil plus qu'il n'y glissât.

À l'opposé, l'effervescence régnait au réfectoire où chacun s'était rassemblé pour le repas du soir. Kan s'était saisi d'un plateau et regardait, indécis, les rangées de tables alignées. On le héla à proximité :

« Hé, le nouveau, viens t'asseoir avec nous. »

D'une table de huit où une place restait libre, un Shinigami de grande taille, appartenant à sa section, agitait son bras.

« Ah ! Il vient vers nous.

— Regardez-le, vous direz ce que vous voudrez, mais je ne sais pas comment il a survécu à la onzième.

— Ça veut rien dire, le physique. T'as vu notre capitaine ?

— À propos, c'était quoi tout à l'heure ? »

Parvenu auprès d'eux, Kan s'installa dans le brouhaha général. Il s'immisça rapidement dans la conversation :

« Dites, cela arrive souvent que le taichô et le fukutaichô s'opposent ainsi ?

— Ben, notre capitaine, il est pas du genre à laisser passer quoi que ce soit. Tandis que Renji-san, euh, Abarai fukutaichô, lui, c'est une vraie tête brûlée - sans vouloir l'offenser, hein. Alors, forcément, il s'est plus d'une fois retrouvé derrière les barreaux, répondit Akira, un petit brun à la chevelure frisée et à la mine sympathique.

— Vous vous souvenez lorsqu'il a pris ses fonctions ? surenchérit une femme aux courtes mèches noires plaquées à l'arrière, qu'on appelait familièrement Kuroko.

— Ah, oui. C'était épique, se rappela Sugiara, le Shinigami qui l'avait invité, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait.

— Je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas contenté d'un discours de présentation.

— Ah ça, il l'a fait à sa manière le matin même : il est passé dans chaque escadron et a discuté avec la plupart d'entre nous. Cela nous faisait tout drôle. Mais il n'a pas tardé à se faire remonter les bretelles, parce que le capitaine, lui, l'attendait dans son bureau. Non, c'était l'après-midi, l'entraînement n'avait pas commencé depuis une minute, qu'on a vu le nouveau fukutaichô se diriger vers le taichô et lui demander un combat. On s'est tous figés sur place. Jamais personne n'avait osé défier le capitaine !

— J'imagine.

— Enfin, le lieutenant était à peine passé en shikai, que le capitaine était déjà derrière son dos et que sa veste était lacérée de toute part, sans même que Kuchiki taichô ait sorti son épée.

— Impossible !

— Pour être plus exact, c'est l'impression qu'on a eue. " Allez mettre une tenue correcte, Abarai fukutaichô, et sachez quelle est votre place, dorénavant " qu'il lui a dit ensuite, le capitaine. On a tous cru geler sur place.

— Moi, ce que j'ai trouvé le mieux, c'est ce qu'a fait le lieutenant après, intervint Kuroko.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

— Il s'est retourné vers le capitaine et l'a salué en le remerciant de cette leçon. Il ne s'est pas démonté ! expliqua la Shinigami aux cheveux noirs, admirative.

— Le capitaine Kuchiki vous impressionne tant que cela ?

— Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas tant qu'il soit capitaine ou qu'il soit tellement puissant, mais... il dit rarement un mot, c'est comme s'il ne nous voyait pas. Comment veux-tu l'approcher, toi ?

— Il est comme vous et moi, pourtant.

— T'es nouveau, toi, cela se voit. Y'a un monde entre le capitaine Zaraki et le capitaine Kuchiki, tu sais. Je connais personne parmi nous, à part le gamin, Rikichi, qui ait eu une conversation civile avec le capitaine. Et quand je dis conversation, c'est plutôt à sens unique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, tonitrua Gen, un imposant Shinigami aux lèvres épaisses et à l'accent traînant.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche puisque lui y parvient ?

— Aucune chance. Le fukutaichô, il y est obligé, ça fait partie de son poste comme qui dirait, et Rikichi, il rêve de lui ressembler, répondit Akira. En plus, il parle même aux papillons, alors...

— Laisse tomber. Il peut pas comprendre, reprit Gen. Tu viens d'une famille de la noblesse, à c'qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, de la petite noblesse, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Le lignage ne suffisait pas à définir ce qu'un homme était. Le capitaine Ukitake avait voulu qu'ils se rencontrassent en dehors de la division. Kan commençait à entrevoir pourquoi.

« Dis, il paraît que tu as atteint le shikai, coupa Sugiara, changeant de sujet.

— C'est vrai.

— Y a pas à dire, les nobles, c'est pas pareil, fit Gen.

— C'est vrai que naître dans une famille de la noblesse peut offrir la chance d'une énergie spirituelle supérieure mais c'est surtout les circonstances qui ont accéléré ma progression.

— Tu veux parler de la guerre ? demanda Kuroko.

— Oui, et de mon passage dans la onzième aussi. C'est un champ de bataille du matin au soir là-bas. Tout est régi par la force. Si je ne m'étais pas entraîné aussi dur, je me serais coltiné toutes les basses besognes pour l'éternité. Que je sois noble ou pas n'a somme toute pas d'importance.

— Abarai fukutaichô était à la onzième avant. Il adore y aller dès que le taichô a le dos tourné.

— Quand même, il s'était assagi, ces derniers temps.

— C'est vrai. J'espère qu'il n'a pas d'ennui. Boire pendant le service, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

— Oh ! Excusez-moi » fit soudain Kan, en apercevant Rikichi muni d'un plateau se diriger vers la sortie.

Sous les yeux étonnés de la tablée, il se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte.

« Celui-là, je le sens pas, tout est bizarre depuis qu'il est là » laissa tomber Gen dans le silence général.

Les ombres s'étiraient dans la cour. Rikichi cheminait sous le couvert de la véranda à petits pas pressés. Kan hésita puis le rattrapa rapidement.

* * *

_Athènes, Acropole : 25 juillet, 12H12 _

Kostas était parvenu jusqu'ici à suivre, mais maintenant il était à bout de souffle.

« Continue, laisse-moi, dit-il à son compagnon alors qu'il se pliait en deux en se tenant les côtes.

— Jamais ».

Ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Ils étaient même morts ensemble. Et ce monde mystique dans lequel ils se retrouvaient depuis, invisibles au milieu des vivants, cibles de créatures obscures aux desseins sanguinaires que jamais ils n'avaient vues avant, ils le parcouraient ensemble.

Dimitrios revint au côté de son ami et regarda s'approcher d'eux le corps difforme du monstre qui les avait pris en chasse. La bête lança vers le ciel un hululement sadique, exultant d'une joie folle de les voir enfin aux abois.

« Kostas, ne fuyons plus. Affrontons-le ensemble. »

* * *

_Karakura, quartier de Kinogaya : 02 août, 04H35_

Elle n'avait pas de bouche. Comment pouvait-elle manger si elle n'avait pas de bouche ? L'énormité de cette interrogation soudaine lui fit horreur. Sa sœur venait d'être engloutie sous ses yeux, pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Il fallait qu'il se sauve. Avec un peu de chance, la chose n'aurait plus faim et cesserait de le poursuivre... et Kyoko n'aurait pas été sacrifiée pour rien.

Pourtant, il resta sur place, paralysé par la terreur. Il était trop jeune pour se retrouver seul. Le danger avait rendu trop réel ce monde étrange dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis quelques temps et la disparition de sa sœur lui ôtait ses dernières forces.

Instinctivement, il avait su qu'ils s'étaient transformés en fantômes. Sur le coup, cela avait été amusant. Cela ressemblait aux histoires qu'il aimait à lire où esprits, dragons et bêtes fantastiques se côtoyaient. En cet instant, ce qu'il vivait était bien loin de ces contes et de leurs héros qui triomphaient toujours. Sans personne pour le protéger, il se sentait abandonné.

Le corps longiligne de la chose rampa vers lui. Son œil unique se plissait et semblait se moquer. Mais il en avait assez de courir. Il baissa la tête et attendit le moment où il rejoindrait sa sœur.

* * *

_Soul Society, présent_

Dans une pièce spacieuse, agréablement exposée aux derniers rayons du soleil, retentissaient gaiement cliquetis et petits pas affairés. Le résident des lieux, après une brève toilette, entra et contempla les couleurs orangées du ciel à travers les fenêtres.

Rikichi, bavardant comme à son habitude, disposait plats et assiettes sur une table :

« Mon capitaine, c'est rare que vous preniez vos quartiers à la division. »

Byakuya redressa vivement la tête.

« Enfin, je veux dire, vous le faisiez avant.

— Avant ?

— Oui, vous rentrez plus souvent au manoir depuis que la guerre est finie. »

Byakuya fixa Rikichi d'un œil impassible.

« Vous savez, c'est normal que je sois attentif à votre emploi du temps, expliqua-t-il comme si Byakuya le lui avait demandé, puisque je suis votre ordonnance lorsque vous restez ici. »

Ayant terminé de servir, il se prépara à partir. « Ah, j'allais oublier, fit-il en se retournant, le caporal Utakata voudrait vous parler, puis-je le faire entrer ? »

* * *

_Karakura, quartier de Kinogaya : 02 août, 04H35_

« Bouclier des trois cieux, protection ».

La tête de la chose se fracassa contre une paroi à l'éclat doré soudain apparue devant lui et sa substance se distendit au point qu'elle n'eut plus de forme. Seul l'œil unique gardait son apparence et par la fente dépourvue de paupière, il apercevait sa pupille noire s'agiter en tout sens.

Au bout de quelques instants, la bête reprit consistance. À nouveau, le corps tubulaire sans membres ni bouche ni oreilles ondoya dans les airs à la recherche de sa proie. L'œil unique ne tarda pas à le repérer derrière le triangle doré.

* * *

_Soul Society, présent_

La longue soirée d'été tirait à sa fin. La cour de la sixième division se faisait déserte et silencieuse. Les rares Shinigamis à qui une permission avait été accordée rentraient et rejoignaient leurs quartiers. Les lumières s'éteignirent une à une.  
Sans déplacer un souffle d'air, une silhouette blanche rompit son immobilité passagère et pénétra d'un pas décidé dans le bâtiment à proximité.

Le capitaine Kuchiki passa devant le garde du bloc pénitentiaire de la sixième division. Dans un sursaut, ce dernier se mit debout et le salua. Sans même un regard pour lui, le capitaine progressa à pas réguliers le long du couloir bordé par les cellules et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles.

Une forme indistincte était allongée sur le lit au fond. Byakuya soupira. « C_ela ne va pas être facile_ » prévit-il en son for intérieur.

« Renji, es-tu réveillé ? »

Un grognement se fit entendre, suivi de mouvements malhabiles qui révélèrent les contours d'une silhouette humaine s'asseyant.

« Taichô ! Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? dit son second d'une voix rauque en se prenant la tempe et le front d'une main aux doigts crispés.

Renji ferma un œil et sentit battre sourdement le sang dans ses veines temporales. « _J'en tiens une bonne_ », se dit-il. Il redressa très lentement la tête pour voir le visage mécontent de son commandant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Qu'est-ce que je fais ici" ?

_C'est bien de lui de répondre à une question par une question_ ! Renji précisa :

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous. Il est arrivé quelque chose à la division ? »

Byakuya recomposa son visage. Renji semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal et oublié ses griefs._ Il y a tant d'innocence et de franchise en Renji_.

« Rassure-toi. Je suis simplement venu te rendre visite. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Mal, j'ai une de ces gueules de bois.

— Renji, même en prison, un officier doit veiller à sa tenue. »

Sa tenue ? Renji le regarda avec des yeux incrédules : d'abord, il venait lui rendre visite en détention, ce qui était assez exceptionnel, pour ne pas dire du jamais vu, puis il lui faisait cette remarque sur sa tenue. Renji essaya quand même de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements froissés.

Byakuya soupira, peut-être devrait-il abandonner et attendre un moment où Renji aurait l'esprit plus clair. Pourtant, il lui avait paru urgent de le voir ce soir. Il insista :

« Tes cheveux sont décoiffés.

— Enfin capitaine, je viens de me réveiller, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Vous êtes étrange. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez venu pour une simple visite de politesse. Voulez-vous me parler d'un sujet en particulier ? »

Byakuya secoua imperceptiblement la tête, étouffant un troisième soupir : « _il ne comprend pas_ ».

« Je ne pense pas que le moment soit adéquat, se résolut-il à dire.

— Hein ?

— Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu seras sorti. »

Byakuya s'en retournait sous les yeux ébahis de Renji : qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Soudain, la clarté jaillit dans le cerveau embrouillé du prisonnier. Il rappela Byakuya :

« Taichô, j'ai compris, je... [ _C'était quoi déjà... Ah oui, la coiffure. Hé hé, un rendez-vous, formidable _]_,_ je vais y mettre bon ordre », s'écria-t-il à travers les barreaux.

Byakuya revint sur ses pas et observa Renji porter les mains à son bandana et s'arrêter à mi-course, l'air absent. Lorsque Renji n'avait pas l'initiative d'une de leurs conversations codées, c'était toujours un peu compliqué. Comme il n'avait pas pu se préparer, il était désavantagé. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il était toujours sous le coup de l'après-cuite, et vous obtenez ce visage perdu dans un dédale de questions et un regard vague balayant le mur par-dessus ses épaules comme si les réponses y étaient inscrites.

Conscient de son handicap, Byakuya patientait et surveillait les progrès de la réflexion de son lieutenant. « _Au fait, le bandana, c'est avant ou après ? Hum, je dois d'abord demander quand. Alors, euh... euh... Raah ! Le taichô et son foutu code alors qu'il n'y a pas un chat ! Euh... Le truc des efforts ? Non, ce n'est pas ça... L'ordre, ça c'est fait... Ah ! J'y suis, les épingles... _».

« Ce n'est pas facile d'être toujours tiré à quatre épingles.

— Je ne te demande pas de te mettre sur ton trente-et-un ».

« _Ouf ! Il n'était pas compliqué celui-là : demain soir !_ » Renji sourit et dénoua son bandana qu'il remit en place après avoir lissé quelques mèches récalcitrantes.

« Vous êtes satisfait, ainsi ?

— C'est parfait.

— Taichô, je vous présente mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter ainsi devant la division.

— Je passe outre puisque tu étais en état d'ébriété. Et nous reparlerons de tes griefs envers mon commandement en un meilleur endroit. Quant aux raisons qui t'ont conduit à boire, elles ne regardent en rien le capitaine de cette division. Ta peine est maintenue jusqu'à demain matin. Ton dossier fera mention de ce manquement à ton devoir.

— Bien, taichô. Merci, taichô. »

Byakuya reprit le chemin de la sortie. Il passa à nouveau devant le garde sans même le voir, plongé dans ses pensées. La situation se compliquait. La solution serait simple, mais contre toute logique il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

* * *

_Karakura, quartier de Kinogaya : 02 août, 04H36_

Une main se saisit de la sienne. Il sursauta.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes ici pour t'aider » murmura une jeune fille à la chevelure auburn. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée. Elle regardait au loin. Il savait qu'elle était vivante mais, à la différence des autres, elle le voyait et elle pouvait le toucher.

Un trait bleuté traversa de part en part la bête et vint se ficher derrière, dans le mur de l'enceinte. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un trou étroit fendillant sur toute sa longueur le béton friable. L'unique globe oculaire roula sur lui-même pour ne laisser que le blanc de l'œil. Un autre trait, suivi de plusieurs autres, s'abattit telle une averse sur le tentacule noir dont la matière liquoreuse se répandit sur le sol. Il frissonna de dégoût et se recula malgré lui.

« Tout va bien », assura la jeune fille près de lui.

Mais comme pour la contredire, des différentes flaques éparpillées sur le sol jaillirent autant de choses serpentines qui les regardaient, chacune avec leur œil unique. Un nouveau jet de flèches bleutées sema la zizanie. Les corps s'imbriquèrent et s'incrustèrent les uns dans les autres. Il se rappelait du livre sur les créatures de la mythologie que sa mère lui avait offert. Il y était raconté l'histoire de l'hydre de Lerne et de ses têtes qui repoussaient en double à chaque fois qu'on en coupait une. Cela y ressemblait.

« Ishida-kun ?

— Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le masque. Je ne le vois pas ».

Un jeune homme, qui avait à la main un arc immense et magnifiquement lumineux, sembla surgir du néant et atterrir non loin d'eux. Il repoussa ses lunettes le long de l'arrête de son nez. La paroi de ses verres captura un rayon de la lune.

« Un Hollow sans masque, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible.

— Tu as raison. C'est comme si son véritable corps était ailleurs.

— Ailleurs ? Mais où, comment ? s'exclama la jeune fille qui regarda soudain le sol avec inquiétude en levant un pied puis l'autre.

— Éloigne-toi, Inoue-san.

— Mais, je ne veux pas te laisser.

— Éloigne-toi, répéta-t-il en se saisissant d'un tube accroché à sa ceinture, tu me gènes.

— Oh ! D'a-d'accord. Allons-y. »

La prise sur sa main se resserra et ils s'enfuirent tous les deux, la jeune fille devant et lui derrière. Il sentait la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne et il pensa à sa sœur. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il hoqueta.

« Nous allons nous mettre à l'abri, là, dit la jeune fille en désignant un ensemble hétéroclite de caisses et de bidons sur lesquels ils montèrent, n'aie pas peur, Ishida-kun est très fort. »

Elle semblait convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Si c'était vrai, il aurait voulu qu'ils arrivent avant que sa sœur ne disparaisse pour toujours, comme le faisaient les héros dans ses livres d'histoires.

* * *

_ Soul Society, présent_

Le plus longtemps possible, Renji avait observé Byakuya s'en retourner à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Les longs cheveux noirs ondulant sur ses épaules, l'écharpe aux pans aériens qui rythmaient la mesure de ses pas légers, la droiture de sa silhouette, le coin voletant du haori... Demain soir, ils se retrouveraient ensemble.

Il avait tout mélangé. Byakuya n'avait pas trahi sa confiance. Jamais l'aristocrate ne se rendrait coupable d'une pareille vilenie. Il avait tout mélangé, laissant ses désirs et sa jalousie guider ses pensées et ses actions, attendant de Byakuya ce que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais promis. Sans cesse, dans son cœur, cet espoir vivait.

Calmé, la visite de Byakuya l'avait rassuré. Le capitaine l'avait sanctionné, mais l'amant semblait comprendre. Renji était ravi de son attitude exceptionnellement attentionnée, car il aurait pu attendre le lendemain pour l'informer de leur rendez-vous. Relâchant les barreaux, il esquissa un sourire sans complaisance : il se sentait prêt à rivaliser avec Kan Utakata, ses allures doucereuses, et les rencontres chaperonnées par le capitaine Ukitake.

* * *

_Athènes, Acropole: 25 juillet, 12H20 _

Ils n'avaient pas fait long feu. Tout semblait joué d'avance. Que pouvaient-ils espérer ? Kostas s'était jeté sur son ami inconscient et le protégeait de son corps. Il n'attendait plus rien d'autre que la mort. Mais n'étaient-ils pas déjà morts ?

Soudain, l'atmosphère vibra d'une énergie nouvelle. Le cri victorieux du monstre se changea en hurlement douloureux. Il se redressa pour voir la pointe d'un sabre trancher de part en part le visage de ce qui les avait poursuivis jusque dans les ruines du Parthénon.

« Ouf, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à temps » dit un homme essoufflé en remettant son sabre dans le fourreau qui pendait à ses côtés.

Il était habillé de noir. Des pantalons aussi amples qu'une jupe. Une veste aux manches larges, croisée sur le devant. Une ceinture blanche nouée en papillon sur le ventre. Il était chauve. « _Un moine guerrier ?_ » se demanda Kostas.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis Shinigami. Je vais vous aider à passer de l'autre côté.

— De l'autre côté ?

— Vous êtes morts, vous le savez ?

— Oui.

— Ne bougez plus.

— Mais... »

Tout se passa très vite et Kostas n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il sentit sur son front un contact chaud, une énergie attirante l'enveloppa et il se sentit irrésistiblement partir. Sa dernière pensée fut pour l'ami qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Peu après, sans que Kostas le voie, Dimitrios prit à son tour le même chemin.

« Le Konso, cela faisait longtemps » murmura Madarame. Puis, sentant à nouveau poindre une sombre énergie à l'ouest de l'Acropole : « Au suivant » dit-il, un sourire enthousiaste sur les lèvres.

* * *

_San Francisco, __Pier__ 14 : 31 juillet, 22H10_

L'eau clapotait contre les piliers recouverts de coquillages et d'algues. L'ombre sanglante du couchant s'écrasait derrière la cité comme pour mieux souligner d'effroi la nouvelle naissance. Inconscient de la scène qui se déroulait non loin d'eux, un couple s'embrassait face à la mer. Ils faisaient partie des vivants. Celui qui allait renaître n'en faisait plus partie depuis longtemps.

Il luttait pour se mettre debout. Jamais plus il ne se mettrait à quatre pattes. Jamais plus il ne se laisserait battre. Seule cette idée lui permettait de tenir, de ne pas s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de cette obscurité dans laquelle il était entré. Étiré, écrasé, bousculé, il tenait sa conscience dans ses mains et ne la laissait pas s'échapper. Il hurla de fureur, de rage et de dégoût. Il puisa sa force dans ce cri surgi du fond de ses entrailles alors même qu'il ne les sentait plus. Il repoussa le sol et s'éleva. Ses mains, tendues pour se hisser vers ce qu'il se souvenait du ciel, saisirent une tête dans leur étau. La sienne, bientôt.

Comme les dernières lueurs enflammées du soir mouraient sur le monde où jadis avait vécu Angus, en lui, une certitude se fit. Il savait qui il était, il savait ce qu'il serait : Aeneas, l'Adjuchas.

* * *

_Karakura, quartier de Kinogaya : 02 août, 05H00_

Il entendit le bruit sourd d'une explosion et vit jaillir une immense colonne d'énergie bleutée, à l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Peu après, le jeune homme les rejoignit tranquillement. Il eut ainsi le loisir de le regarder. Sa tenue était étrange. Il portait une veste longue, une tunique pour ainsi dire, munie d'une pèlerine qui lui donnait un faux air de chevalier, tels ceux des croisades dans l'Europe du Moyen-Âge. Son bel arc avait disparu.

« C'était le dernier pour ce soir, informa-t-il.

— Tu es sûr ? douta la jeune fille, dont la longue chevelure était retenue par des barrettes enfantines aux motifs fleuris qui auraient bien plu à Kyoko.

— Je ne sens plus aucune présence et le jour va se lever.

— Déjà ? Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux.

— Oui. Cela devient inquiétant. Allons-voir Urahara-san pour avoir son avis. Et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme cela. »

Ils parlaient de lui. Ils l'avaient sauvé mais à présent, il s'inquiétait et n'avait pas confiance. Il chercha à s'échapper de la main qui le tenait. La jeune fille s'accroupit devant lui :

« Tu as eu peur ? Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime, se présenta-t-elle, et lui, Ishida Uryû, fit-elle en désignant l'archer. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Quel est ton nom ?

— Ma sœur, le monstre l'a prise », dit-il sans répondre, en colère.

La fille et le garçon se regardèrent. La pitié se dessina sur leur visage et le maigre espoir qu'il avait eu qu'ils pussent encore la sauver s'évanouit.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu dois aller à la Soul Society. Mais il faut un guide pour t'y aider. Nous allons le chercher, déclara celui qui s'appelait Uryû.

Buté, il fit non de la tête.

« Petit, tu es mort, tu comprends ? demanda d'une voix douce la dénommée Orihime.

Oui, confirma-t-il en hochant le menton, toujours silencieux.

« Les Hollows s'en prennent aux esprits comme toi. D'autres viendront », expliqua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. La jeune fille se relevait en lui souriant et ne lâchait pas sa main. Il ne chercha plus à fuir.

« Je me demande ce que fait le Shinigami en poste à Karakura. S'il est débordé, pourquoi n'envoient-ils pas de renforts ? Ce serait bien de revoir Rukia, dit-elle en s'adressant au chevalier à la blanche cape.

— Nous pouvons nous en charger. C'est probablement ce qu'ils pensent, à la Soul Society.

— Mais regarde ce garçon et sa sœur, nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Nous sommes des lycéens, nous ne pouvons nous battre jour et nuit. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux et ils se regardèrent à nouveau. La princesse et le chevalier se battaient contre le mal, se disait l'enfant, émerveillé. Il ne pouvait savoir que les deux jeunes gens pensaient avec une tristesse mêlée de regret à un autre héros au grand cœur, leur compagnon et ami, Shinigami remplaçant à l'étonnante chevelure orange dont la folle énergie leur manquait.

Sa voix fluette retentit et vint interrompre le cours de leurs souvenirs :

« C'est où, la Soul Society ? »

Princesse et chevalier se regardèrent encore, perplexes : « _C'était où, la Soul Society_ ?».

Orihime fixa d'un regard interrogateur l'intelligent Uryû, curieuse de connaître la réponse.

« Hum, fit-il, en remontant inutilement les lunettes qui soulignaient son air savant, la Soul Society est le monde de l'au-delà où vont les âmes après la mort.

— Oui mais, c'est où ? » insista le bambin.

Orihime avança le menton et attendit elle aussi, bien d'accord sur le fait qu'Uryû n'avait pas répondu à la question. Ce dernier soupira et se risqua, se demandant où une réponse plus poussée allait le mener : son auditoire était un jeune garçon qui avait tout juste l'âge de lire et la fille la plus fantasque qu'il connût.

« C'est ici et c'est ailleurs. Le monde réel et la Soul Society sont les deux faces d'un même univers. Ainsi, toi qui appartiens à la Soul Society depuis ta mort, tu existes néanmoins sous une forme spirituelle ici, dans le monde réel. »

L'enfant réfléchit puis demanda :

« Et vous, vous pouvez aller à la Soul Society ?

— Il existe un portail qui nous permet d'y aller.

— Alors que vous n'êtes pas morts ?

— Oui. Mais nous ne pouvons le franchir que si on nous en donne l'autorisation.

— Qui on ?

— Les... Bon, cela suffit avec tes questions ! Ne perdons plus de temps ! craqua Uryû qui n'en voyait pas la fin.

— Ishida-kun ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus gentil avec lui ? lui reprocha Orihime. À son âge, c'est normal d'être curieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle en se tournant vers l'enfant pour le réconforter, Ishida-kun n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. »

Convaincu qu'elle disait vrai, l'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ishida-san était fort, il portait une tenue distinguée, il savait tout et n'aimait pas parler beaucoup. C'était un héros solitaire, en tout point pareil à ceux de ces romans d'aventures.

Sous le regard admiratif et sincère du garçon, Uryû, embarrassé, tourna les talons et se dirigea sans les attendre vers la demeure de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, Kisuke Urahara, depuis longtemps exilé sur Terre et propriétaire d'une officine mystérieusement achalandée.

* * *

_Soul Society, présent_

« _C'est ça ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Ah, je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir tort ! Tout le prouve, les chiffres, les lieux... Tous des ignorants, incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leurs épées. La fréquence des intrusions augmente graduellement sans aucun doute possible. Cela ne peut être le fruit du hasard ou de je ne sais quelle perturbation estivale. Hé, hé, laissons-les donc encore un peu prendre la mesure de tout ça jusqu'à ce que l'évidence leur saute aux yeux. Cela n'en sera que plus intéressant... Oui, plus intéressant..._».

La froide lumière bleutée des dix écrans tapissant le mur du laboratoire privé du capitaine Kurotsuchi apportait à son visage, maquillé de noir et de blanc, une plus grande inhumanité. L'extraordinaire coiffe, qui surmontait un appareil enserrant oreilles et menton, accentuait cet effet. Machine ? Bête ? Il était quelque part entre les deux, fonctionnant à l'instinct et au plaisir sans que la raison le commandât, soumis à son désir de savoir et de comprendre le fonctionnement de toute chose.

Akon et son équipe avaient bien fait leur travail. Leur analyse avait permis de confirmer l'existence de l'anomalie et surtout de cerner ses limites entre le trente-septième et le trente-huitième parallèle nord. Le résultat sur la mappemonde affichée sur le grand écran central était de toute beauté. D'un bord du monde à l'autre, de Karakura à San Francisco, les pois violets marquant les attaques du mois écoulé s'étalaient et se chevauchaient jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'une ceinture s'enroulant autour de la Terre.

Le sourire doré qui s'élargit sans joie refléta partiellement les images des vidéos prises par ses espions ces derniers jours et qui défilaient sur les écrans latéraux. Bien évidement, il n'en avait pas reçu l'autorisation, mais il y avait bien été obligé puisque personne ne voulait l'entendre !

Une scène en particulier le tenait sous son charme. San Francisco, une ville située par trente-sept degrés quarante-six minutes de latitude nord avait été le théâtre de la transformation la plus rare qui soit.

Le scientifique ricana et, de ses mains blanches dont on ne savait pas s'il y restait encore une parcelle de chair sensible, pianota à une vitesse folle sur l'immense clavier étendu devant lui. Il en jouait comme d'un orgue, faisant surgir, au gré d'un chiffre s'affichant en rouge sur un panneau à droite ou d'un graphe à la courbure exagérée sur un panneau à gauche, une image sur le grand écran central. Les données des villes, du trente-septième parallèle au trente-huitième parallèle, passaient, chacune leur tour, entre ses mains expertes.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier » s'exclama-t-il, dans le silence de sa chambre.

**fin du chapitre 9**

* * *

NB :  
Vous avez eu droit dans ce chapitre aux prémices du code des rendez-vous, inventé par l'esprit tord-... complexe de Byakuya.  
Pourrez-vous avoir un dictionnaire avant la fin de cette fiction ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine

* * *

historiette Byakuya/Renji : 

Après sa visite à Renji, Byakuya est rentré dans ses quartiers. Alors qu'il commence à se détendre, il entend frapper à la porte. Il lève à peine les yeux de son livre.  
L'exaspération grandit en lui lorsque les coups persistent.  
Il interrompt avec regret sa lecture et pose le volume 7 de Bleach sur la table. Quel dommage ! Il arrivait juste au moment où il battait à plate couture Ichigo Kurosaki sous le regard émerveillé et époustouflé de Renji : un grand moment !  
Il reprend une contenance plus conforme à sa réputation et va s'enquérir de l'intrus.

— Bonsoir, Kuchiki taichô, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais le lieutenant voudrait récupérer son soul-pager. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient ?

— Son soul-pager ?

— Le lieutenant s'ennuie, capitaine.

— Je vois. Je lui en donne l'autorisation.

— Merci, capitaine. Je vais le chercher de ce pas.

— Attends ! Tu ne le trouveras pas à l'armurerie.

— Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'on y avait mis les affaires qu'on lui avait confisquées.

Sans mot dire, Byakuya s'est dirigé vers la table. Le planton de service y remarque alors le caisson où il soupçonne à raison que se trouvent les affaires personnelles de Renji !  
Byakuya se retourne :

— A la réflexion, je vais aller moi-même le lui porter, dit-il.

— Vous êtes sûr ? s'exclame le shinigami sans grade, stupéfait.

Un regard noir le tue sur place. Il avale sa langue, s'étrangle, hoche la tête et s'évanouit dans l'obscurité du corridor.

*/.../*

— Bonsoir, Renji.

Stupéfait, Renji se lève rapidement et s'approche des barreaux.

— Capitaine, mais que faites-vous ici ?

— Tu as réclamé ton soul-pager, répond Byakuya en le lui tendant.

— Oh ! Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer vous même.

— Je subodore que tu désires suivre la notoriété de notre histoire ?

— Effectivement.

Renji commence à pianoter, légèrement embarrassé : le capitaine semble désireux de rester.

— Capitaine, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? fait Renji.

— Hum, j'aimerai assez connaître les commentaires des lecteurs.

Renji, d'un geste brusque et dérisoire, amène la main derrière son dos pour y cacher l'appareil.

— Je vous assure, rien d'important n'y est dit.

— Montre-moi, dit Byakuya, d'un ton qui ne souffre pas de réplique.

A contrecœur, Renji lui tend le petit écran. Il observe, de plus en plus anxieux, le seigneur Kuchiki, dont le visage devient blême au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

— "Saligaud de Noble" ! Quelle vulgarité... "tête de mule", "abusif", "sans intégrité morale" ! "un... un pois chiche dans le cerveau" !

— Euh, taichô, calmez-vous. N'oubliez pas : des vies sur du papier, hein, sur du papier...

Byakuya relève la tête, blessé et très, très furieux.

— Mais cette vie est la nôtre, et je n'ai jamais autorisé qu'on m'insultât ainsi !

— Voyons capitaine, considérez le point de vue des lectrices : votre contrat, quand même... Et puis, à force de tourner autour du pot, forcément...

— Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Rien, taichô, soupire Renji.

— Tu vois ! Mais je proteste officiellement. Pas une âme pour me plaindre ! C'est impensable.

— ...

— Tu étais bien moins silencieux lorsque tu m'invectivais d'injures. Et personne ne m'a félicité pour mon stoïcisme. Où en serions-nous, si j'étais comme toi, sorti de mes gonds ? Mais non, "pauvre Renji" "méchant Byakuya"

— Capitaine, vous devriez en rester là, ce n'est pas bon pour votre tension.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Vous allez encore vous évanouir.

— Allons donc, sache que les émois sans discernement de la plèbe ne peuvent m'atteindre.

Byakuya continue donc sa lecture. Peu de temps après, il laisse tomber le soul-pager et envoie un Shô qui l'écrase contre le mur, où il se brise en mille morceaux.

— Mais, pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

— Je ne vais certes pas t'autoriser à lire les commentaires et questions concernant ce qui se passe dans notre alcôve ! C'est privé ! C'est intime ! C'est... déshonorant ! Et je ne suis pas efféminé !

— Certes non, taichô, loin de moi l'idée de penser cela. Mais... casser mon soul-pager ne vous servira à rien. Il n'a pas été le premier a être customisé de la sorte.

Byakuya pâlit. Sa pression spirituelle augmente de seconde en seconde et fait se tordre les barreaux de la cellule. D'une voix sans timbre, il demande :

— Combien ?

— Deux, avec le mien, précise Renji, terriblement mal à l'aise.

— Qui ? continue cependant Byakuya avec une affreuse, terrible, effrayante, appréhension.

Renji ne peut que lui répondre, d'un mince filet de voix :

— Ru-... Rukia

Et le capitaine de rejoindre les morceaux épars du Soul-pager, en une masse élégamment affalée sur le sol.


	10. Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine

Byaren : J'aime la façon dont tu prends parti pour Renji. C'est une position unilatérale mais passionnée !

Ah ! Imaginer Byakuya en position de faiblesse, c'est quasiment mission impossible : je me torture les méninges. Attends de lire la suite. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Pour les flashs back sur Terre :  
J'aime la série Bleach. Pas seulement pour les personnages et la déviance yaoi que j'en fais. J'aime l'histoire, les Hollows, les combats, les dessins, l'humour, le drame, le côté lyrique... tout. Donc en général, sur une fic à chapitres (ce n'est pas que j'en ai écrit beaucoup mais bon...), j'insère une intrigue de type "aventure" où je mets en scène quelques combats, les zanpakutôs et autres personnages secondaires. Mais j'utilise essentiellement cette autre histoire en arrière-plan pour mieux mettre en évidence le caractère d'un personnage, ou approfondir, stimuler, provoquer,etc... les relations des personnages principaux. Donc j'espère que cela ne sera pas trop ennuyeux pour toi si tu n'aimes pas ce genre de passage.  
Ce chapitre 10 est un bon exemple du genre même s'il n'est pas lié à l'intrigue qui se prépare. Pour te répondre, le flash back à San Francisco n'a pas de rapport direct avec Byakuya et Renji. Mais... il faut le garder en mémoire.  
Que veut donc Kan ? Tu le sauras bientôt, mais pas dans ce chapitre-ci...

Je suis contente que l'historiette ait eu du succès auprès des deux revieweuses du chapitre précédent. Merci de l'avoir mentionnée. Elle contient effectivement un effet "vache qui rit" (une mise en abyme comme Byaren l'a si parfaitement écrit), deux même, pour être précis, puisque Byakuya et Renji suivent la notoriété de l'histoire qu'ils sont en train de vivre. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop y réfléchir sous peine d'emmêlement de neurones *-*

* * *

NB : En fin de chapitre, scénette Byakuya/Rukia. L'inspiration ? Bien évidemment, les reviews ! Suite de l'historiette du chapitre précédent.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine**

C'était une journée comme tant d'autres à la sixième division, rythmée par les allées et venues des patrouilles, les retours de missions, les mille et une tâches qui accompagnaient le quotidien de la garnison. Le matin même, la sortie de prison du fukutaichô s'était faite dans l'indifférence générale.

Kan se demanda s'il avait bien fait de s'entretenir la veille au soir avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Il n'avait pas vu ce dernier de la journée et le lieutenant Abarai assumait seul l'entraînement. Même si Akira lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas la première fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement.

Le lieutenant Abarai avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et riait avec ses hommes. Ses rapports avec eux étaient cordiaux. La chaleur et l'intérêt étaient présents malgré la distance hiérarchique.

Le sérieux était là également. L'entraînement n'était pas un tabassage en règle comme dans la "division Zaraki" où l'on préconisait un apprentissage "à la dure". Coups et mouvements alternaient en un ensemble équilibré qui amenait le geste adéquat des jeunes manieurs de zanpakutô.

Quelle différence avec l'entraînement ayant eu lieu la veille sous l'unique direction des officiers d'escadron ! Le dynamisme remplaçait le manque de motivation que l'absence des deux plus hauts gradés avait engendré.

« Kan, attention ! ».

Cette exclamation, venant de l'extrémité du terre-plein où les bretteurs plus expérimentés s'exerçaient, attira l'attention de Renji, occupé pour l'instant à rectifier la position du coude d'un Shinigami mal à l'aise.

« De cette façon, tu diminueras ton effort sans perdre la force de ton coup et ton énergie pourra circuler » expliqua-t-il, sans plus le regarder.

Renji avait mal à la tête. Un reste des conséquences de son ivresse de la veille, sans doute, mais surtout le résultat d'une journée où il avait hérité de ce qu'il avait nommé des "corvées supplémentaires".

« Voici la liste des tâches où tu dois me remplacer aujourd'hui, Renji, lui avait dit Byakuya le matin même en lui présentant un dossier comportant plusieurs pages.

— Tout cela ! Mais vous voulez ma mort ! s'était écrié trop vivement Renji, ranimant la douleur de son crâne resserré comme dans un étau.

— Tel n'est pas mon but, Renji, raisonna Byakuya d'un ton patient, coutumier qu'il était de ces discussions imagées avec son lieutenant.

— À coup sûr, vous m'en voulez encore pour hier, affirma Renji en refusant de le croire.

— L'affaire d'hier est classée pour ce qui me concerne. Sache que j'ai réellement besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui, car plusieurs dossiers cruciaux réclament mon attention et me prendront une partie de la journée. Je dois également participer à une assemblée extraordinaire du clan que je ne peux reporter. J'admets que cela va considérablement alourdir ta tâche, Renji, mais il m'est impossible de faire autrement. »

Renji avait senti la sincérité de son capitaine mais il n'était pas loin de penser non plus qu'il utilisait les circonstances à sa convenance pour lui faire subir une punition méritée. Il ne répondit pas et se sentit encore plus mal, sa langue pâteuse lui râpait le palais et la dernière des choses dont il avait besoin était d'argumenter avec son capitaine.

« Je les ai classées par ordre de priorité, avait repris Byakuya, considérant le silence de Renji comme la fin du débat, des plus urgentes à celles qui peuvent attendre. Cependant, je considérerai le fait que tu les mènes toutes à bien aujourd'hui comme un acte d'amende honorable de ta part, et par suite, j'effacerai de ton dossier l'inscription de l'infraction dont tu t'es rendu coupable hier. »

« _Nous y voici_, s'était lamenté Renji, _un chantage à peine déguisé..._ ».

Être à la hauteur des attentes du capitaine Kuchiki était depuis longtemps son mode de pensée et d'action. Renji ne put rien faire d'autre que d'affronter avec courage et optimisme cette longue, bien longue journée.

C'est pour cela que ce jour-là, aux dernières heures de l'après-midi, il se concentrait sur la difficile tâche de surveiller les soldats Shinigamis qui pratiquaient leurs exercices de sabre à arme réelle.

Il était seul à assurer la sécurité des hommes, outre quelques rares officiers supérieurs. Certains parmi les sous-officiers s'exerçaient en duo dans une relative sûreté, à laquelle il fallait pourtant apporter un regard supplémentaire. Parmi eux, le caporal Utakata, nouveau venu, auprès duquel il se devait d'exercer une vigilance constante.

Kan avait relâché sa garde une seconde de trop et il fut projeté à terre, sans que sa tentative balourde de renvoyer le coup que Sugiara lui avait porté fût couronnée de succès. Son zanpakutô toujours en main, il se releva vivement, concentré et prêt cette fois-ci. Sa taille et son poids le désavantageaient face à son partenaire. Il envisagea alors de passer en shikai.

Autour d'un point imaginaire centré au milieu de la poignée de son sabre, il bascula doucement celui-ci vers la gauche jusqu'à l'horizontale.

« Siffle... ».

Une main vint se poser soudain sur sa lame et bloqua de sa puissance le mouvement suivant :

« Non, dit le lieutenant Abarai, apparu devant lui en un soupçon de seconde, ni le capitaine Kuchiki ni moi n'avons pu mesurer le pouvoir de ton shikai. Il serait imprudent de l'utiliser à l'entraînement contre tes compagnons.

— Pourtant, à la onzième..., objecta-t-il inconsidérément.

— Nous procédons différemment ici.

— Excusez-moi, Abarai fukutaichô, je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Kan considéra Renji qui venait de relâcher sa pression sur son sabre. Sa voix n'avait pas été particulièrement chaleureuse mais il n'y avait pas entendu la froideur excessive et la colère de leur premier échange. Malgré cela, une sourde crainte naquit en lui, comme si son acte avait réveillé un animal sauvage. Autour d'eux, quelques Shinigamis intéressés s'étaient rapprochés.

« Laissez-le faire, lieutenant.

— Oui, qu'il nous le montre, son shikai. Nous sommes tous curieux de le voir. »

Rapidement, la clameur envahit le terre-plein et un cercle se fit autour de Renji et de Kan. Le bruit des voix parvint à travers les vitres des bureaux aux oreilles du capitaine. Il se leva et chercha la raison de ce relâchement dans la discipline.

Officiers et soldats s'écartaient et s'entassaient aux quatre coins de la cour, laissant le champ libre aux deux combattants qui se firent face. La scène avait un goût de déjà-vu. D'un côté, une silhouette fine au gabarit léger, de l'autre une puissance brute à la résistance colossale. L'atmosphère crépita de la tension qui s'accumulait entre les deux adversaires. Ignoré de tous, le commandant de la compagnie, le Seigneur Kuchiki, s'était posté près de la porte et observait de loin, sous le couvert de la véranda.

Kan ne tergiversa pas. Ce fut immédiatement qu'il appela son zanpakutô :

« Siffle, Wataridori ».

La pointe tout d'abord positionnée à gauche, le sabre pivota ensuite vers la droite, esquissant un demi-cercle dans le plan vertical. En accompagnant la lame de la main, Kan prononça d'une voix nette les paroles qui déclenchèrent la libération de son shikai :

« Premier temps : l'onde à la surface de l'eau ».

Au regard de tous, l'image rémanente de la lame s'étendit par sa paume telles les mille lames d'un immense éventail, jusqu'à ce que le sabre atteignît l'horizontale. Elles perdirent alors leur opacité et, finalement, se fondirent entre elles et se répartirent de chaque côté de la poignée. À gauche et à droite de celle-ci, deux longues ailes blanches et pointues prirent forme, colorées en leur centre par une ligne jaune se prolongeant sur ce qui avait été la poignée. La garde n'était plus qu'un motif noir entourant cette partie qui s'était allongée.

« Les flèches du cygne ! » révéla-t-il, en effectuant devant lui de rapides rotations.

Tout autour, des encouragements enthousiastes retentirent.

« Oui ! Pas mal ! »

Deux lames triangulaires au fil acéré, de part et d'autre d'une poignée facilitant une préhension à deux mains : la maniabilité du zanpakutô entre lance et épée en faisait une arme offensive superbe aux qualités défensives non négligeables. Quiconque s'aventurerait sans précaution à sa portée serait exposé, au mieux, à recevoir de multiples lacérations diversement profondes, au pire, à être embroché. Byakuya se concentra, appréciateur, sur la réaction de son lieutenant.

Renji n'était pas impressionné. L'arme était belle, il est vrai, fine, et semblait légère à manier. Elle était conforme en tout point à ce qu'il pouvait attendre de son possesseur. Mais que pourrait faire Kan muni de Wataridori contre lui et Zabimaru ? D'emblée, il partit au contact.

Byakuya ne s'étonna pas de l'approche directe et vive de sa tête brûlée de lieutenant. Quelqu'un de raisonnable aurait opté pour une observation à distance mais Renji brûlait du feu du guerrier. Byakuya lut sans peine dans cette attaque : Renji voulait prouver sa supériorité à ce jeunot orgueilleux sans même appeler Zabimaru.  
En sabreur aguerri, il mesurait les atouts de cette passe d'arme. Kan avait pour lui la portée et la maniabilité de son arme mais Renji possédait la rapidité et la puissance.

Le jeune caporal s'apprêtait tout juste à faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête Wataridori, que le premier lieutenant était déjà sur lui. Une jambe fléchie en avant, l'autre en arrière qui s'appuyait sur ses orteils, Renji abattit son coup sur le flanc gauche laissé sans protection de son adversaire.

Un pas en arrière rapidement exécuté suffit néanmoins à Kan pour arrêter la course de la lame en présentant en travers sa lance, dont la pointe basse fut croisée en ciseau avec le sabre de Renji.

« Belle parade, convint celui-ci, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? » ajouta-t-il en prenant un appui plus important sur le sol.

Les lames grincèrent l'une contre l'autre. L'effort à fournir était immense pour juste maintenir l'équilibre. Désavantagé, Kan grimaça : s'il continuait à laisser le lieutenant imposer son rythme, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il devait prendre le risque.

Le mouvement suivant fut très rapide et exécuté d'une seule traite. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il sembla à la plupart des spectateurs rassemblés. Pour Byakuya, ce fut comme l'enchaînement des trois temps d'une valse.

Une passe arrière en biais, qui relâcha la pression sur la lame. Renji fut temporairement déstabilisé mais assura son équilibre en arborant un air narquois. Toutefois, Kan utilisa sa courte hésitation et la distance créée pour échapper brièvement à son emprise, et faire tournoyer sa lance de telle façon que celle de ses flèches, initialement pointée en l'air, croisât à présent le sabre, plus bas qu'auparavant. « Clang ! » Premier temps. Kan s'était mis hors de la course du sabre et avait pris l'ascendant. Renji parut intéressé.

Un pas chassé et le brusque retrait de sa lance, ce qui libéra le sabre, fit perdre à Renji le contrôle de son centre de gravité et l'entraîna vers le sol. Deuxième temps.

Un changement d'appui suivi d'un pivotement de Wataridori, et Kan asséna à la volée le tranchant d'une flèche sur le dos de Renji à découvert. Troisième temps.

« AAAh ! ». L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Seul Byakuya vit venir le moment où l'agilité et l'efficacité de Kan à manier les flèches du cygne voleraient en éclats face à la ténacité de Renji.

Et de fait, il suffit d'un seul pas à Renji pour retrouver sa balance : en un éclair, il releva son épée et para le coup que Kan voulait lui porter.

« OOOh ! ».

« Ben, il a des yeux derrière la tête, le fukutaichô !? » s'exclama Akira, étonné.

La violence de l'entrechoc des deux lames faillit déséquilibrer Kan qui avait dû raffermir sa prise sur son arme. Il recula de plusieurs mètres. Sa respiration était rapide. L'échange, aussi court qu'il ait pu être, lui avait fait perdre beaucoup d'énergie. Il jeta un œil sur le fukutaichô.

Celui-ci s'était simplement retourné et l'attendait, de pied ferme et en garde. Un bloc sans ouverture. Une concentration sans faille. Un sourire provoquant. Jamais il n'avait été en danger !

« Alors Utakata gotchô, c'est tout ce que vous avez à nous montrer ? nargua Renji.

— Oh, ne soyez pas si sûr de vous, Abarai fukutaichô, j'ai autre chose en réserve, repartit Kan, piqué au vif.

— Je suis impatient » répondit Renji, tout à fait calme et posé, ce qui n'allait pas avec son affirmation et mit Kan mal à l'aise.

À l'ombre de la passerelle au toit d'ardoises rouge vermillon, Byakuya, témoin de cet échange, se sentit curieusement scindé en deux parties distinctes. D'un côté, le capitaine aurait aimé que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pût rabattre son caquet à son lieutenant contestataire, de l'autre, l'amant trouvait ce côté fort charmant, et aurait voulu profiter de ce match pour jouir à loisir de l'aisance libertine de Renji. Et ce qui était dommage, c'était que comme d'habitude lors d'un entraînement collectif, celui-ci avait gardé sa veste. Mais ce qui était bien, c'était que vu la tournure du combat, il était maintenant face à lui et il percevait sa parfaite musculature au travers de l'encolure à présent largement ouverte.

Alors que son esprit s'égarait et qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois une réelle difficulté à faire siens les termes de l'article 2 de leur contrat, Byakuya fut ramené au sérieux du combat par les cris de l'assistance.

Kan avait pris sa décision et était passé à l'échelon supérieur, jouant le tout pour le tout. Face à un adversaire expérimenté et à l'instinct surdéveloppé, le combat rapproché ne lui était plus favorable. Puisque Renji semblait disposer à l'attendre, rien ne l'empêcherait d'arriver.

« Deuxième temps : la traversée du ciel » lança-t-il, tout en faisant tournoyer devant lui en un lent mouvement hypnotique les flèches du cygne.

Au terme de quelques tours de plus en plus rapides, se forma une croix aux ailes triangulaires, tranchantes et ramassées, d'un mètre d'envergure. Deux ailes opposées, blanches au cœur jaune, deux autres perpendiculaires à celles-ci, noires au cœur blanc. Bien que les deux ailes blanches fussent symétriques par la taille, elles étaient différentes. Le motif jaune qui les décorait était triangulaire pour l'une et longitudinal pour l'autre. Au cœur de cette croix, une poignée noire en croisillon permettait de la saisir en n'importe quel sens.

« La croix du cygne ! » s'écria Kan tout en balançant vers l'arrière le bras qui tenait Wataridori afin d'impulser l'élan nécessaire pour le lancer sous sa nouvelle forme.

Byakuya sentit son inquiétude monter. L'amant était soucieux même si le capitaine n'était qu'intrigué. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à séparer ainsi ses émotions. Pour la première fois, il mesurait le sérieux du sentiment que ressentait Renji pour lui. Pour être en sa compagnie, celui-ci respectait, sans jamais faillir, ce fameux article 2 qui lui apparaissait aujourd'hui très difficile à suivre. "La relation intime ne doit pas interférer dans la relation professionnelle".

« _Renji, entêté ! Que veux-tu prouver, fou que tu es ? Passe donc en shikai, toi aussi !_ »

Face au risque que prenait Renji, il retint cette exclamation inquiète au bord de ses lèvres pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un pincement de celles-ci plus appuyé. Il se découvrit d'un pas, conscient de la présence de Senbonzakura à son côté.

Dans le ciel exempt de nuages, la croix du cygne volait en une longue courbe sifflante, passant haut au-dessus de Renji. Au zénith de sa course, elle sembla s'arrêter, tournoyant sur elle-même, cachant partiellement le soleil et projetant des ombres fantasques et mobiles sur le sol. La lumière solaire s'appuyait sur les quatre ailes, tour à tour blanches et noires. Brusquement, le sens giratoire s'inversa, l'arme effectua une plongée directe vers sa cible. Sa vitesse de rotation s'accentua à tel point qu'il était maintenant impossible de distinguer les ailes tranchantes. Le vent, prisonnier de ses lames, siffla en un long hululement.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Renji n'avait plus le temps de passer en shikai. Cependant, vif et rapide, il exécuta, d'extrême justesse et au soulagement de tous, un bond transversal tout en essayant un coup de taille pour interrompre le vol de l'engin meurtrier. Mais Kan, d'une main tendue devant lui, avait rappelé Wataridori. Le coup de Renji ne rencontra que le vide de l'air et la poussière qui se soulevait aux alentours.

Sitôt dans sa main, Kan relança la croix du cygne. Elle avait subi une accélération telle qu'il avait été amené à faire un tour sur lui-même à la réception pour ne pas reculer et être déséquilibré. La force de son lancer en fut décuplée. Mais cette précieuse seconde fut utilisée par Renji à bon escient :

« Hurle, Zabimaru ! ».

Dans la cour, un déploiement important d'énergie se fit sentir. Certains frissonnèrent. D'autres frémirent d'excitation et d'envie de combattre à leur tour.

Byakuya accueillit cette énergie familière et rassurante. Il était doublement content de l'attitude de Renji. Débordé par la jalousie, celui-ci ne manifesterait pas le calme qui apparaissait en cet instant sur ses traits. Non, il reconnaissait son officier en la personne qui combattait devant lui. Et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir : la maîtrise de Renji sur ses sentiments lui permettait d'envisager l'avenir plus sereinement.

Pour la deuxième fois, Wataridori exécuta sa traversée du ciel. Son zanpakutô dans sa forme libérée en main, Renji attendit.

« Utakata gotchô, tu es bien trop naïf d'espérer m'avoir avec la même attaque, prévint-il.

— Préparez-vous, lieutenant, vous risquez quelque surprise » répliqua Kan.

« _Pas encore, pas encore... Sois patient, Renji_ » murmura celui-ci, se parlant à lui-même pour mieux se concentrer. Trop tôt, Zabimaru s'emmêlerait dans les lames, trop tard, la vitesse de rotation acquise par la croix serait trop forte et le repousserait. Il fallait attendre l'unique et bref moment où la croix du cygne s'immobiliserait avant d'entamer sa course descendante.

Était-ce le chant du vent siffleur qui s'interrompit un bref instant ? Était-ce une mouvance dans l'ombre se profilant au sol ? Zabimaru se déploya soudain, corps serpentin aux crochets pointus qui, telle une ligne lancée dans une rivière, hameçonna sa proie. Le choc des énergies se rencontrant déclencha une brève explosion spirituelle.

Kan ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner de la forme prise par le zanpakutô de son vice-capitaine. Il avait eu tout le temps de pratiquer différentes formes de combat lorsqu'il était à la onzième division.

Alors que Renji commençait à rétracter Zabimaru, emmenant avec lui la croix assagie autour de laquelle ses crocs s'étaient partiellement enroulés, Kan lança un Shakkahô qui brisa le contact. Ce fut avec un soulagement de courte durée qu'il récupéra Wataridori. Car alors, Renji fonça droit sur lui et il n'eut que le temps de parer en se servant de la croix du cygne comme d'un bouclier.

Les deux combattants se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« Cette attaque ne sera plus efficace sur moi, Utakata gotchô.

— Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un vice-capitaine, Abarai fukutaichô ! Cependant, si certains sont capables de voir son point faible, bien peu peuvent l'atteindre. La maîtrise que vous avez de votre zanpakutô est exceptionnelle. Mais ne criez pas victoire trop tôt.

— Ton zanpakutô n'a pas l'air très efficace en combat rapproché sous cette forme, remarqua Renji.

— Peut-être, mais il reste puissant, répliqua Kan.

— Pas assez. Il aurait mieux valu pour toi revenir aux flèches du cygne. Tu es fini si tu ne peux plus contre-attaquer » conclut Renji.

Effectivement, subissant sans relâche des coups de plus en plus puissants et rapides qu'il échouait à parer convenablement, Kan fut vite acculé. Voulant amortir la violence des impacts, il reculait trop vivement. Il dérapa sur le gravier, bascula sur le dos en une cabriole irrécupérable qui laissa le champ libre à son adversaire, et il sentit immédiatement contre son cou la menace d'un croc frôlant sa jugulaire. Il tenait toujours Wataridori dans sa main droite mais son bras tremblant n'avait plus de force. Il déclara sa défaite :

« J'abandonne, j'ai perdu. »

Une acclamation parcourut toute la cour, saluant la fin d'un combat au suspens prenant.

Renji aida Kan à se relever :

« Tu as bien combattu. Ton zanpakutô est intéressant et offre de nombreuses possibilités. Mais tu as encore des progrès à faire pour le manier comme il le mérite. »

Un commentaire parfait de fukutaichô. Rien à dire, pensa Byakuya, éminemment satisfait et retrouvant de ce fait l'unicité de sa personne. Puis beaucoup moins, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Renji le regardait et clignait de l'œil. « _Ça alors ! Se pourrait-il que cet énergumène aussi rusé qu'insistant ait eu conscience de ma présence dès le début du combat ?_ ».

« Tu peux utiliser la première forme de Wataridori pendant les entraînements avec un partenaire, continuait Renji, l'air de rien, mais réserve la deuxième forme aux combats réels.

— Bien, fukutaichô. Merci de m'avoir permis de combattre contre vous.

— Je t'en prie. Ce fut un plaisir, dit Renji, et Kan ne sut si ces dernières paroles étaient ironiques ou sincères. Bien ! On reprend les entraînements » cria le lieutenant d'une voix forte en tapant dans ses mains.

Les commentaires enjoués sur le combat moururent aussitôt. Chacun reprit la place qui était la sienne avant le début de cette parenthèse. La cour dégageait de nouveau une atmosphère studieuse, empreinte de discipline.

Byakuya était rentré dans son bureau à l'insu de tous, sauf de Renji. La journée serait bientôt finie et ils se retrouveraient seuls dans la chambre de l'aristocrate. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, le fier capitaine redoutait la soirée à venir et la réaction de Renji.

**Fin du chapitre 10**

* * *

NB : J'ai mis en ligne les schémas du zanpakutô de Kan sur : soul004 deviantart com/gallery/40934608 . Cela vous donnera une meilleure visualisation, si cela vous intéresse. Pas facile à décrire, un zanpakutô ! Vous trouverez l'adresse exacte (sans les espaces, etc...) dans mon profile.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La déclaration

* * *

L'assemblée extraordinaire du clan Kuchiki est enfin terminée. Byakuya s'apprête à retourner à la sixième division. Mais soudain, il entend un cri dont la stridence est déplacée dans le cadre du manoir ancestral des Kuchiki :

— Nii-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Rukia court vers lui en agitant la main, au mépris des règles de conduite d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.  
Que lui arrive-t-il donc, pour qu'elle oublie toutes les règles de courtoisie et de maintien auxquelles elle s'était s'y bien conformée ?

— Nii-sama, regardez, lui fait-elle, enthousiaste, en brandissant devant ses yeux un appareil qu'il reconnaît tout de suite et dont il avait désespérément essayé d'oublier l'existence, et surtout l'identité du propriétaire.

Rapidement, il détourne les yeux avec dégoût et ignore l'objet.

— Nii-sama ?

— Si c'est ce que je crois, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Et si tu tiens à conserver ton soul-pager, tu ferais bien de l'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi ou je ne répond plus de rien.

— Mais, Nii-sama, c'est une bonne nouvelle, insiste Rukia, les joues rosies, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et débordants d'affection.

— Une bonne nouvelle ? s'étonne Byakuya, hésitant.

— Oui, regardez.

Il jette un regard précautionneux sur l'écran où sont affichées les dernières reviews de la fic dont Renji et lui sont les personnages centraux. Et brusquement, il devient très pâle. Puis très rouge. Et enfin, il regarde sa sœur dans la plus complète incertitude :

— Ne me dis pas que tu comptes t'associer avec Renji dans une futile tentative de me rendre jaloux, et que tu en es ravie ?

— Quoi ? À mais non, c'est du passé ça : l'auteur ne veut pas que Renji se fasse tuer.

— Tuer ? Mais pour qui me prend-elle à la fin ? Et c'est la seule raison qui la retient ? Quand je pense que c'est moi que l'on condamne pour manque d'intégrité morale ! Amener Renji à me tromper, avec ma sœur qui plus est, serait le seul moyen que cet écrivain de pacotille ait trouvé pour forcer mes sentiments ? Lamentable, indigne d'une personne de mon rang. Il faut la récuser immédiatement.

— Nii-sama, vous vous faites trop de mauvais sang, reprend Rukia d'une voix patiente, comme pour calmer un enfant trop énervé, le message qui nous intéresse est plus haut. Regardez tout en haut.

Soupirant, car il n'aura pas la paix avant de s'être exécuté, Byakuya parcourt rapidement les lignes, la mine blasée.

— Désolé, je ne vois point, toujours ces mêmes litanies à propos de mon attitude. "Pauvre, pauvre Renji"... Bon, continue-t-il emporté sur sa lancée, je conviens qu'il est mignon lorsqu'il est embarrassé. Et quand il dort... Mais de là à nous voir en couple stable ! Quelle imagination débordante. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Madarame en conseiller matrimonial ? Grands dieux, serait-il...

— Ah, ce doit être sur la page suivante, l'interrompt Rukia en reprenant le portable. Voilà, s'écrie-t-elle, un air victorieux sur le visage.

L'amatrice de romance yaoi trépigne d'impatience. Byakuya a dû mal à la suivre.  
Pour lui faire plaisir, il s'efforce quand même de lire la review en question.

— Oui ? avance-t-il, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Mais, Nii-sama, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Vous avez une fan qui croit en vous et qui vous aime malgré tout le mal que vous faites à Renji.

Oups, fatale erreur... Rukia met les deux mains devant sa bouche et recule de trois pas.  
Son comportement fait soudain réaliser quelque chose à Byakuya, qui jusqu'alors avait été trop perturbé par les retrouvailles avec son moi de papier pour s'en apercevoir.

— Rukia, gronde-t-il, c'est par cet engin machiavélique que tu peux savoir ce qui se passe entre Renji et moi ?

— Oui, Nii-sama, fait Rukia en baissant la tête, contrite.

— J'avais espéré que toi au moins, tu te serais gardée de pénétrer dans mon intimité. Donne-moi ton soul-pager.

Sitôt en main, il le jette à terre et lui fait subir le même sort que celui de Renji la veille. Les morceaux de l'appareil se retrouvent rapidement éparpillés sur le sol.

— Bien, fait-il, satisfait, nous allons donc reprendre nos vies où elles en étaient et oublier tout de ces interférences extérieures. Et si jamais j'entends parler à nouveau de fiction ou autre chose du même genre, j'irai trouver Aizen au dernier niveau de la prison souterraine, le ferait sortir de sa geôle et l'obligerait à utiliser son zanpakutô pour altérer notre réalité afin que nous ignorions jusqu'à l'existence même de ce concept !

Sur ce, le seigneur Kuchiki, toute fierté et autorité retrouvée, quitta les lieux.

Rukia resta figée de stupeur. Renji n'avait pas exagéré. Son frère ne digérait pas le fait de ne vivre que par écrivain interposé ! Au moins, il ne s'était pas évanoui, cette fois-ci.


	11. La déclaration

J'ai du retard pour ce chapitre, veulliez m'en excuser. Un imprévu, comme cela arrive parfois. Enfin, le voici, et je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Byaren :

Finalement tu as aimé le combat du chapitre 10. J'en suis vraiment très contente. La façon dont tu en as parlé m'a émue. D'autre part, cela me donne confiance pour la suite. "Une version romanesque de Bleach plutôt qu'une fanfiction" ? : ce sont des mots enchanteurs, merci. J'avoue que c'est ma façon à moi d'être fan. Cela dépare peut-être avec ce qui se fait habituellement dans le genre, mais vive la variété dans les styles !

La fan qui aiiiiiiiiiime Byakuya et qui croit en lui, c'est Miss fromage, l'autre revieweuse régulière. Elle a réagit juste après sa plainte officielle dans l'historiette du chapitre 9 pour lui faire passer ce message ! C'est une lectrice fidèle de mes fictions depuis le tout début et ma béta pour quelques unes d'entre elles. Coucou à toi, Miss.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**La déclaration**

Au terme d'une journée où il avait vu ses tâches habituelles s'alourdir de l'absence de son capitaine, Renji progressait dans l'obscurité nocturne vers le manoir des Kuchiki. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit enfin se dessiner l'aile abritant les appartements de Byakuya. L'entraînement dont il avait dû s'occuper seul, couronné du combat contre Kan, avait achevé de l'épuiser et l'occultation de son reiatsu vacillait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, signe que le maître des lieux l'avait senti arriver. Il entra, hésitant entre se réjouir qu'il fût en train de l'attendre et se préparer à recevoir l'habituelle remontrance : « _Fais-toi plus discret, Renji_ ».

Au lieu de cela, un rayonnement dont il reconnaîtrait toujours les particularités entre mille recouvrit sa présence spirituelle, et il se relâcha, soulagé, dans l'énergie qui l'entourait.

« Je suis désolé, Taichô. Ne croyez surtout pas que je ne me sois pas concentré, mais...

— Ne t'excuse pas et assieds-toi, j'ai à te parler » coupa sèchement Byakuya.

Renji n'avait pas à lui rappeler combien sa journée avait été exténuante puisque c'était lui qui la lui avait imposée. Il devait d'ailleurs être bien fatigué puisqu'il s'assit sans rechigner ni afficher un air fâché ou soupçonneux.

« Kan est au courant pour notre relation » déclara Byakuya, de but en blanc.

Renji resta sans voix. Il se serait assis s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, ses pulsations en devenaient de plus en plus rapides, sa respiration s'accélérait. L'émotion était trop grande. Il pâlit brusquement, élargissant les yeux et fixant son regard sur celui qu'il aimait. C'était la séparation sans aucun doute possible, celle du premier article de leur contrat.

« Co... Co... bégaya Renji d'une voix rauque, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge.

— Il avait des doutes et il me les a confiés hier soir. Je les ai confirmés, expliqua Byakuya répondant à la question mal formulée mais évidente de Renji.

— Quoi ?! s'écria Renji, retrouvant brusquement la voix et se levant, furieux et le souffle court.

— Calme-toi et rassieds-toi, Renji, demanda Byakuya posément.

— M-mais...

— Rassieds-toi, s'il te plaît, Renji, fit Byakuya en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste d'invite.

— S'il n'avait que des doutes, vous auriez pu nier, enragea Renji tout en reprenant sa place, que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

— Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, expliqua Byakuya sans répondre à l'interrogation inquiète de Renji, et tu es en partie responsable, toi aussi. C'est un fin lecteur des émotions, comme on peut s'y attendre d'un chanteur du clan Utakata. Il a eu des soupçons sur nous dès le premier jour de son arrivée. Sans savoir que nous étions amants, ton comportement dans mon bureau et dans la cour lui a paru inadéquat pour une simple infraction aux bonnes mœurs, fut-elle accompagnée d'une tentative de corruption envers un supérieur, ou au contraire, d'une intimidation de celui-ci sur un subalterne. »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils à la réminiscence des paroles de Kan, qui, loin de craindre sa réaction, lui avait parlé sans détour.

« Toujours est-il que la situation lui a paru plus évidente lorsqu'il a vu ta réaction quand nous nous sommes croisés tous les trois hier. Tu n'avais pas l'air surpris de nous voir, m'a-t-il dit, simplement extrêmement perdu, et triste. Ce n'était pas la réaction d'un homme pris en flagrant délit d'ébriété par son supérieur. Il est venu me voir car il se sentait mal et voulait clarifier les choses. Il avait l'impression confuse d'être involontairement à l'origine d'une querelle et cherchait à y remédier. Apparemment, il a aussi lu entre les lignes de l'échange qui a eu lieu plus tard devant la division entière. Il ne servait à rien que je dénie quoi que ce soit mais je lui ai assuré qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il intervienne. »

De ce volumineux exposé, Renji ne retint que deux choses : la première, son incapacité à maîtriser ses sentiments lui coûtait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux aujourd'hui ; la seconde, si Kan avait compris pour eux deux, alors il avait exposé son amant, le fier capitaine de la division, l'honorable Kuchiki, chef de son clan, aux commérages de la compagnie toute entière.

« Les hommes... Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce que j'ai dit. »  
Renji, pâle comme un linge, regarda Byakuya.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. En dehors de Kan, aucun d'eux n'a pu comprendre la relation qui nous lie. Même sous l'influence de l'alcool, tu n'as pas franchi les limites » le rassura Byakuya, répondant à son regard désespéré.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Cette petite phrase fit renaître un infime espoir dans le cœur de Renji, si ténu que celui-ci avait peur de le formuler. À la place, il remarqua enfin :

« Vous l'appelez par son prénom, maintenant.

— Kan s'est engagé sur l'honneur à garder le secret et je crois en sa parole, dit Byakuya sans relever, la question se pose donc de savoir si nous devons continuer à nous voir.

— La question ? Mais, que faites-vous de l'article 1 ?

— Il concerne l'éventualité de rumeurs issues d'une indiscrétion, ce qui n'a rien à voir avec le partage volontaire d'un secret, affirma Byakuya, un peu mal à l'aise de recourir à pareille figure de rhétorique pour le simple plaisir de continuer à bénéficier des charmes de son lieutenant. De mon côté, je suis prêt à lui faire confiance, et toi ? »

La question était inutile. Byakuya vit les yeux de Renji retrouver leur éclat, son sourire familier réapparaître, sa joie illuminer son visage qui reprit enfin des couleurs. Qu'il plaçât ou non sa confiance en Kan, sa décision n'eut rien à voir avec cela. C'est à Byakuya que Renji faisait confiance. Et si celui-ci lui assurait que tout allait pour le mieux, il irait avec lui jusqu'au bout du monde, jusqu'au centre de l'enfer.

Et pendant qu'il observait les effets de la félicité et du soulagement se dessiner sur les traits de Renji, Byakuya, lui, se remémorait l'angoisse qui l'avait assailli en écoutant les propos mesurés de Kan. Il avait failli le renvoyer de suite, irrité de cette intrusion dans sa vie qui la bouleverserait. Mais cette impulsion vite maîtrisée, il avait envisagé la démarche du jeune noble sous un autre angle.  
Malgré son attitude calme, les yeux du jeune Utakata étaient hantés par la peur d'avoir commis involontairement l'irréparable : séparer deux êtres qui s'aimaient. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait supposé, car son regard troublé lui rappelait celui qu'il avait aperçu chez le capitaine Ukitake. Au vu de son passé et de sa position complexe vis-à-vis de son frère jumeau, cela prenait tout son sens. Kan n'était pas là pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Kan était là pour éviter que sa présence ne répandît à nouveau le malheur autour de lui.

La réponse de Renji ne s'exprima pas par la parole. Rares étaient les fois où ils se parlaient d'ailleurs, Renji y était habitué maintenant. Et celle-ci se passait de mots. Il se déshabilla, sous le regard intéressé de Byakuya. Intéressé et appréciateur : un Renji à ce point volontaire était un spectacle à ne pas manquer.

Nu dans la tranquillité de la chambre de son amant, Renji s'offrait sans restriction à sa vue. Il accusa, comme de frustrantes caresses, le jeu des yeux aux iris argentés qui balayaient lentement son corps, jusqu'à ce que le résultat advînt évident.

« Allonge-toi, Renji ».

Pas de paume sur sa joue pour en caresser le velouté, pas de mains sur sa poitrine pour étreindre son cœur, pas de baisers brûlants qui s'enrouleraient sur son torse. Juste cette oriflamme de désir entre deux cuisses blanches... Il faudra bien s'en contenter.

Renji s'étendit alors sur le lit et tendit lui-même deux bras qui montraient tendrement son envie. "Aime-le jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit touché. Et si cela ne suffit pas, aime-le encore" : il voulait croire en ces mots qu'un Madarame imaginaire avait prononcé pour lui.

« Tourne-toi, Renji ».

« _Raah ! Aucun romantisme chez ce noble capitaine! Des ordres, toujours des ordres...Aucune autre façon de me parler ! ». _Renji ronchonna en son for intérieur mais se soumit pourtant et présenta son postérieur. « _Ce ne sera pas ce soir, ni même demain la veille_ » se fit-il une raison. Les seules caresses auxquelles il avait droit étaient celles qui pénétraient dans son intimité et qui lui faisaient enfouir la tête dans l'édredon pour ne pas crier l'approche de son plaisir.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur de son amant se positionner entre ses fesses, il releva la tête et s'exclama : « Non ! ».

Byakuya interrompit son entreprise, très étonné et légèrement irrité : "Allons bon, quoi encore ?" eut-il l'air de dire.

« Je ne veux pas comme cela, expliqua Renji, je veux vous voir. »

« _Si ce n'est que cela_ » se dit Byakuya, soulagé. Il se recula et laissa à Renji la place qu'il lui fallait pour se mettre sur le dos et écarter les jambes.

Toujours ce silence qui rendait Renji si triste. Et cette distance qui ne faisait que grandir quelque fût la proximité que leur deux corps réussissaient à créer.

Renji ne comprenait pas ce qui animait Byakuya. Le désir qu'il sentait en lui était-il la seule raison du regard gris fixé sur lui ? Une main rejoignit la sienne sur son sexe. Il lui laissa la place et s'abandonna aux vagues de plus en plus puissantes qui le parcouraient. Plaisir et tristesse se mêlèrent au point culminant de sa jouissance pour former trois coulées salées : deux fines rivières transparentes qui débordèrent du coin de ses paupières, un jet opalescent qui jaillit de son bas-ventre dans un parfum âcre et familier.

Byakuya s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa passion contenue, c'est pour de son autre main venir doucement essuyer avec son pouce les tempes humides.

« T'ai-je fait mal, Renji ? »

Rien, dans cette intonation si douce, n'évoquait l'empressement d'un désir qui restait à assouvir. Tout, dans ces mots, rappelait à Renji la richesse de son amour pour lui. Son capitaine avait-il seulement conscience de l'expression compatissante de ses traits en cet instant ?

« Je vais bien » répondit Renji, car sa douleur n'était pas physique.

Et tandis que Byakuya, rassuré, se laissait consumer à nouveau par le feu qui se ranimait entre ses cuisses, Renji se retint de tendre ses bras vers lui, de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait et se contentait de pousser au comble de leur volupté un « Ah, Taichô... » pour accompagner l'extase de ce dernier.

Pourquoi rien n'était-il plus pareil ? Pourquoi son beau lieutenant n'avait-il pas profité comme lui-même de leur étreinte ? S'égarait-il lorsqu'il se figurait pouvoir continuer ainsi, aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait ? Que deviendrait Renji lorsque se quitter serait préférable ? Que deviendrait-il lui-même, si un jour, il fallait en arriver là ?

Byakuya s'étendit sur le lit la tête pleine de questions que jamais il ne partagerait.

À côté de lui, Renji, la respiration apaisée, s'endormait.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, dans la grande salle vidéo-panoramique de la douzième division, retentirent alarmes sur alarmes. Les rapports fusèrent vers les divisions concernées et engendrèrent une brève effervescence auprès du personnel de garde, qui s'apaisa rapidement lorsque le retour à l'état normal des choses fut confirmé peu après. La douzième division allait être à nouveau traitée de tous les noms, à voix basse bien sûr, car, sait-on jamais, les murs avaient peut-être des oreilles. Les Shinigamis d'astreinte se rendormirent dans leur bureau, du sommeil du juste.

Dans sa chambre, le capitaine Kurotsuchi, clavier en main, rédigea mémo après mémo et se prépara à noyer ses collègues et leurs officiers dans un bain de paperasserie tel, qu'il était douteux qu'ils pussent en tirer une quelconque information.

Son ricanement métallique rebondit sur les murs de la pièce : « Ha ! Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Très bien, très, très bien. Je suis tellement bon de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur, n'est-ce pas, Nemu ? »

Une jeune fille, cachée dans l'ombre de l'angle le plus proche, s'aventura dans la lumière froide des terminaux. Elle portait, comme un collier d'esclave, un ruban de soie sombre autour du cou. Les reflets irréels et bleutés des machines éclairaient sa magnifique chevelure de jais, ornée d'une frange impeccable. Les mains croisées devant elle sur son ventre, elle hocha la tête sans sourire ni répondre d'aucune autre façon, en poupée proche de la perfection.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au manoir Kuchiki, Byakuya, réveillé avant l'aube, tenta de sortir Renji du profond sommeil dans lequel il s'était enfoncé.

« Hmmmm, gémit de façon indistincte celui-ci.

— Renji ! fit d'un ton plus mordant son capitaine.

— Ah ! se réveilla enfin Renji en sursautant.

— Dépêche-toi, Renji, le soleil va se lever.

— Ouïe ! J'ai mal partout. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » maugréa Renji en s'asseyant.

Un silence étonné répondit à cette interrogation saugrenue. Renji haussa ses épaules courbaturées, se leva, et fit quelques pas incertains, au bout desquels il s'empêtra dans ses vêtements jetés à bas du lit la veille. Le son sourd qu'il fit en tombant alarma Byakuya qui accourut à son côté.

Il trouva Renji le front posé sur le sol, les pieds emmêlés dans un amas de tissu.

« Renji ? s'enquit-il en penchant la tête vers lui.

— Dites, taichô, je n'ai pas bu hier, hein ? prononça Renji d'une voix étouffée, toujours avachi sur le plancher.

— Pas que je sache, Renji.

— Alors, pourquoi j'ai si mal au cœur, que tout tourne autour de moi et que j'ai les jambes en coton ? »

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. « _Décidément, rien n'est jamais facile avec Renji. Voilà qu'il s'autorise maintenant à tomber malade chez moi_ ! ». Puis, ayant le sentiment d'être injuste avec lui, étant donné le stress que ce dernier avait enduré ces derniers jours et surtout ces dernières heures :

« Peux-tu te relever ?

— Vous inquiétez pas, taichô, si j'ai pas bu, c'est un coup de froid. Ça ne va pas m'achever. Vous pensez, un gars comme moi. Si c'était Utakata, tout maigrelet comme il est, hein, j'dis pas ! C'est à cause des chaussettes mouillées, je crois. Ou alors... »

Byakuya commença à s'inquiéter de l'état de Renji quand la tournure de son discours devint erratique et incohérente.

« Taichô, vous pensez qu'un jour je pourrais moi aussi me mettre à l'ombre du soleil sous un dôme enchanteur ? Et un thé... un thé, ce serait bien aussi »

Tout en parlant à tort et à travers, Renji s'était relevé et enfilait, ou plutôt essayait d'enfiler, sa veste et son hakama.

« Tais-toi, Renji, et concentre-toi sur ta tâche, conseilla Byakuya qui surveillait d'un œil avisé l'opération.

— V-vous avez raison, taichô, comme toujours ! s'exclama Renji en relevant la tête, admiratif. Ah ! Ce que c'est que d'être intelligent. Je... »

Le silence se fit soudain. Le pantalon qu'il tenait glissa des mains de Renji. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Ses genoux se plièrent sous lui. Il s'écroula sous son poids, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Byakuya eut juste le temps de se précipiter pour le recevoir dans ses bras et lui éviter une nouvelle collision avec le sol. Une seule solution s'offrit à lui : le remettre au lit.

Alors qu'il se défaisait des bras que Renji, dans sa semi-conscience, avait passé autour de son cou, celui-ci murmura d'une voix enfiévrée : « Je vous aime, taichô ».

**fin du chapitre 11**

* * *

NB : Je n'ai pas hésité à vous faire le coup classique de : "j'ai attrapé froid, je fais une syncope - hé oui, pour un rhume, j'ai de la fièvre et je révèle des sentiments qu'il aurait mieux valu que je garde pour moi (est-ce si sûr, d'ailleurs ?)"

Cela n'a pas été prémédité. C'est arrivé comme cela. Renji m'avait l'air au bout du rouleau, et donc, voilà... Encore un exemple de la tyrannie des personnages auprès des auteurs : ils ne vont pas toujours directement là où on voudrait qu'ils aillent !  
Maintenant, à l'heure où j'écris cette note, j'ai réussi à rectifier le tir pour reprendre mon histoire où elle aurait dû se diriger, mais à la fin de ce chapitre, je n'en menais pas large en me demandant comment j'allais m'en sortir...

Ben oui, comment expliquer la présence de Renji dans le lit du capitaine, hein ?  
Et que faire de cet aveu que je n'avais moi-même pas prévu si tôt ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, intitulé : Je n'aime pas Renji !


	12. Je n'aime pas Renji !

Voici le dernier chapitre avant Noël. Je vous souhaite donc à tous et à toutes de **_Joyeuses Fêtes de Noël _**!

Koba54 et moi avons donné un coup de collier cette semaine afin que les publications de votre histoire ne s'interrompent pas pendant les vacances. Je serai à même de mettre en ligne un chapitre par semaine comme d'habitude (sauf imprévu) même si je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire.

* * *

Byaren : Pour une fois, Byakuya t'auras fait rire ! J'en suis très contente.  
Chapitre court ? Oui, de temps en temps. Je ne mesure pas les pages de mes chapitres. Un chapitre forme comme un tout lorsque j'écris. Donc la taille importe peu. Mais... je n'en ferai quand même pas un d'une seule page, je te rassure. Celui-ci sera court aussi, j'en ai peur.  
Bravo pour la citation du premier article ! As-tu appris par cœur le fameux contrat ? ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **

**J****e n'aime pas Renji !**

« Toc, toc, toc... Kuchiki-sama ? Le coursier de la sixième division est arrivé.

— Bien, qu'il entre ».

Byakuya rongeait son frein. Il était dans une position absolument impossible, tout cela à cause d'un grand nigaud qui avait trouvé le moyen d'attraper froid en plein milieu de l'été !

Assis dans son grand lit, les draps remontés le plus haut possible et couvert d'édredons pour cacher la forme allongée contre lui, il se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Il n'avait jamais été alité de sa vie et voilà qu'il devait en jouer la comédie auprès de ses proches et de ses domestiques !

Des dizaines de dizaines d'années à supprimer toute expression de sensibilité lui permirent cependant d'accomplir ce miracle. Nul, parmi ses familiers ou ses subordonnés, ne pourrait infirmer ou confirmer sa supposée maladie à sa seule vue...

« Je me permets d'entrer, Kuchiki taichô, fit la voix douce du caporal Utakata qui refermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Je suis désolé de vous savoir malade au point que vous ne puissiez pas quitter le lit » reprit celui-ci en s'asseyant près de lui.

Byakuya resta de marbre à cette provocation involontaire et, pour toute réponse, souleva l'impressionnante masse de couvertures. Loin de son raffinement habituel, la bouche de Kan s'ouvrit en un rond fort peu élégant qui laissa voir langue, palais et luette.

La tiédeur de son petit nid douillet mise en péril, le fragile oisillon à l'exubérante parure rouge qui nichait en son sein s'agita dans son sommeil. Une vague de contentement accueillit le retour de la perfection de son abri.

« Je vois » murmura Kan, remis de sa surprise.

Il regarda les panneaux fermés donnant sur l'extérieur. Des paravents richement décorés avaient été disposés devant. Ils faisaient barrage à tout courant d'air filtrant à travers les portes disjointes et, en même temps, cachaient judicieusement l'intérieur de la chambre à la vue d'autrui. Cependant, en cette matinée d'été orageuse, il soupçonnait qu'un peu d'air frais aurait été le bienvenu.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda Kan, étouffant de chaleur à simplement regarder le capitaine engoncé dans toutes ces couches superflues.

— Parfaitement, répondit d'un ton sec Byakuya.

— Je vois, répéta Kan, décidé lui aussi à ne rien laisser paraître. Je vous ai apporté votre courrier et vos dossiers, comme vous l'avez demandé. À la division, tout le monde s'alarme de votre état. L'absence du lieutenant Abarai est également sur toutes les lèvres.

— C'est une bonne chose que ce soit toi qui soit venu.

— C'est-à-dire que... j'ai été plus ou moins désigné d'office, Rikichi étant affairé à la poursuite de papillons fugueurs et le troisième siège se devant d'assurer l'intérim.

— Je vois, fit cette fois-ci Byakuya, circonspect, alors qu'il consultait rapidement les grandes lignes des documents que lui avait tendus Kan. Fais dire au troisième siège que j'ai chargé le fukutaichô d'une mission spéciale et confidentielle, d'une durée indéterminée. Quant à mon état, assure-les qu'il n'y a rien qu'un simple repos ne résoudra. Hum...

— Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne sais pas si... douta Kan, en regardant la bosse sous laquelle, maintenant qu'il était au courant, il devinait la forme recroquevillée de Renji.

— Ah, parfait, continua Byakuya, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, ces chiffres sont incomplets et certains mêmes erronés. Il est agréable, pour une fois, de savoir que l'on peut toujours compter sur l'incompétence d'autrui.

— Taichô ?

— Je reprendrai mon poste dès demain. D'ici là, Renji devra être parti. Je compte sur ton aide.

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

— Tu reviendras après le dîner sous le prétexte de m'aider à compléter les lacunes de certains documents. Nous aurons besoin pour cela d'informations que tu trouveras aux archives, je te dirai lesquelles. Fais-toi aider par l'archiviste pour les trouver. Nous travaillerons. À la nuit tombée, tu raccompagneras Renji chez lui sans vous faire repérer. Puis...

— Quoi ! s'exclama Kan, qui, de stupéfaction, perdit sa courtoisie. Mais, vous n'y pensez pas !

— Puis, tu reviendras, toujours sans te faire repérer, continua Byakuya, imperturbable, et tu pourras ensuite ressortir au vu et au su de tout le monde et rapporter les dossiers.

— C'est... impensable. Vous, seigneur Kuchiki, je ne peux vous imaginer tomber dans pareil vaudeville.

— J'ai appris à accepter les inconvénients qui sont inséparables de mon choix, soupira Byakuya avec philosophie en portant son regard à l'endroit supposé du choix en question.

— Certes, mais...

— Donc, reprit Byakuya d'un ton plus énergique, si tu ne veux pas que j'ajoute à mon humiliation en raccompagnant moi-même Renji...

— J'accepte, seigneur Kuchiki, j'accepte ! ».

Kan reparti, Byakuya se prépara à vivre la journée la plus ennuyeuse et la plus irritante qu'il ait jamais passée.

Il eut la visite de son grand-père, auquel il dut faire l'affront de lui interdire d'entrer dans sa chambre. Cela n'étonna personne, surtout pas le premier concerné qui vit là la marque de l'immense fierté de son petit-fils. Il eut la visite de sa sœur d'adoption, Rukia, compatissante et discrète, qui se contenta de son silence à travers la porte. Il travailla sur quelques uns des dossiers que Kan avait amenés et mit les autres de côté en attendant son retour. Il prit un repas léger, qu'il essaya de partager avec Renji, mais celui-ci se réveilla à peine et n'accepta qu'un peu d'eau.

Dans les douces heures de l'après-midi, alors que l'orage qui avait éclaté avait enfin rendu sa légèreté à l'air ambiant, Byakuya se prit à songer à l'ironie de la situation. Il était là, sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que d'être au lit avec son amant, et pourtant il ne pouvait en profiter, ce dernier étant hors service.

Au fil des heures de la journée, il était apparu évident que Renji souffrait, plus que d'un refroidissement, d'un affaiblissement général, de sorte qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'on détectât sa présence : son reiatsu pouvait facilement être recouvert par le sien sans qu'il monte en puissance. La tension accumulée des derniers jours, combinée à la fatigue et au choc de l'éventualité de la fin de leur liaison, avait vaincu la résistance de son valeureux amant. Le repos et le calme lui étaient nécessaires.

Pelotonné au creux du lit, recherchant la chaleur comme si le froid avait envahi son âme, Renji s'était replié dans un univers de rêves. "Je vous aime, Taichô". Byakuya ne pouvait plus se détourner des sentiments que son lieutenant avait pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait y voir autre chose qu'un pénible état dont il avait le résultat devant les yeux : la fragilité d'un cœur amoureux !

L'heure tournait et chacune de ses tentatives pour sortir Renji de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé échouait. Il le fallait pourtant et c'était un crève-cœur... ou bien un tracas de plus, il ne savait plus trop. À chaque fois qu'il le découvrait, Renji se recroquevillait et ce ne fut qu'à la suite de multiples essais qu'il parvint enfin à lui faire sortir la tête de sous les couvertures, le regard flou et les traits crispés.

« Renji, Kan te raccompagnera chez toi ce soir, l'informa Byakuya, peu assuré de son attention.

— Ce soir ?

— Tu as dormi toute la journée.

— Mon dieu !

— Tout va bien.

— Mais non !

— Repose-toi encore jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu.

— Où ça ?

— Tu es dans ma chambre, Renji, dans mon lit.

— Ah bon.

— As-tu bien compris ?

— J'ai dormi dans votre lit toute la journée et le caporal Utakata me raccompagnera chez moi ce soir.

— Remarquable. »

Un sourire enfantin naquit sur les lèvres de Renji.

« J'ai droit à une récompense ?

— Que veux-tu ?

— Un baiser. »

Byakuya considéra un moment la réponse. Renji n'avait même pas tilté à la mention de Kan. Il n'allait pas bien. Avec un geste doux qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour lui, Byakuya incita son amant à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Puis, soigneusement, il entreprit d'écarter et de lisser les mèches rouges emmêlées qui envahissaient son front et ses tempes. Sous la caresse inattendue, Renji gonfla ses poumons et les bloqua, puis après une courte pause, il expira profondément. Il se détendait, et son esprit était trop béat pour penser à l'irréalité de cette scène.

« Satisfait ?

— C'est divin. »

* * *

Aux antipodes du calme de la demeure des Kuchiki, l'effervescence battait son plein entre les murs de la onzième division. En effet, le retour des troisième et cinquième sièges était salué avec force et enthousiasme par un volcan rose qui cachait mal son impatience :

« Ohé, Crâne d'œuf, Beau gosse, comment était-ce en Grèce ?

— Bof, des pierres...

— Mais non, voyons, idiot ! Vous êtes-vous amusés ? » questionna la bambine aux joues rosies et aux cheveux à la couleur assortie, en marquant son propos d'un violent coup sur la tête d'Ikkaku Madarame.

Yachiru Kusajishi, qui occupait le poste de vice-capitaine de la division, avait un caractère bien trempé en dépit de son air enfantin dont il fallait se méfier. Malgré sa petitesse, elle s'était, d'un bond, aisément hissée à la hauteur de celui qui faisait le double de sa taille.

« Pas mal, répondit Ikkaku, l'œil gauche haussé en accent circonflexe et la veine temporale gonflée, vexé par la privauté de son minuscule supérieur, aucune rencontre qui en valait la peine mais en si grand nombre que le défi était motivant, précisa-t-il en se passant une main sur son crâne douloureux, jugeant qu'il valait mieux pour lui passer outre.

— Ah zut, Ken-chan ne va pas être content, fit la gamine de retour sur le sol, la mine contrariée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il s'ennuie. Il aimerait bien retourner au Hueco Mundo. Il y avait bien rigolé.

— Du noir et du blanc partout où le regard se porte... Quelle horreur ! » s'exclama Yumichika Ayasegawa, compère inséparable de Ikkaku.

Il était cinquième siège mais aurait pu être quatrième. Le chiffre quatre était répugnant, jugeait-il avec un sens particulier de l'esthétique, et puisque le chiffre trois était déjà pris par son ami Ikkaku, le cinq, qui lui ressemblait, lui convenait très bien.

« Je ne suis pas impatient d'y aller moi, souligna-t-il en refermant ses paupières de façon apprêtée.

— Allons faire notre rapport. » termina Ikkaku, pressé de se changer et de prendre un bonne douche.

Ils cheminèrent ensemble vers les bureaux, Yachiru sur leurs talons.

« Dis, Ikkaku, si nous allions rendre visite à Kan ensuite ? Histoire de savoir ce qu'il devient depuis que nous sommes partis.

— Oh, il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour lui. C'est un vrai caméléon. Il saura s'adapter sans problème à sa nouvelle division. Ne me dis pas qu'il te manque ?

— Ma foi, il avait un certain sens de la beauté, je l'aimais bien.

— Il n'était pas à sa place chez nous.

— Peut-être as-tu raison » soupira mystérieusement Yumichika en regardant son compagnon.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Il avait hâte, lui aussi, que la journée se terminât.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée. Byakuya relisait la dernière analyse qu'il avait produite et en vérifiait les chiffres, lorsque Kan fit son entrée dans la chambre après avoir frappé discrètement.

« Tout s'est-il bien passé ?

— Pour ce qui concerne le trajet proprement dit, nous n'avons pas eu de problème. Mais... j'ai l'impression qu'Abarai fukutaichô ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien entre vous ?

— Ce ne sont point tes affaires.

— Mais, puisque c'est ma venue qui a déclenché tout ça ! Je désire vous aider, vous le savez.

— Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

— C'est donc que quelque chose ne va pas.

— Tu es persistant et tu m'ennuies. Je te sais gré de ton aide mais à présent, retourne à la division et n'oublie pas d'emporter les dossiers.

Kan considéra un moment Byakuya et insista :

— Il est jaloux de moi. Il n'a aucune raison de l'être cependant et il le sait. De quoi est-il jaloux ? »

Malgré lui, Byakuya se surprit à examiner la réponse à cette question. Il ne voulait toujours pas impliquer Kan dans leur relation, encore moins en faire son confident, mais la justesse de l'interrogation pouvait apporter un début d'explication au comportement récent de Renji. Si sa jalousie ne portait pas sur le fait qu'il était trompé, sur quoi portait-elle ?

Debout devant son lit, Kan ne semblait pas disposé à partir. Cette assurance face à lui était nouvelle.

Le monde du seigneur Kuchiki se partageait en deux groupes, les êtres dignes de son intérêt et les autres, qu'il voyait à peine. Il respectait un soldat qui faisait de son mieux et suivait son devoir. Il remarquait un officier qui était à la hauteur de son ambition. Il tenait en estime tout être prouvant sa valeur et suivant un code d'honneur. Cependant, il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas à côtoyer tout un chacun. C'était le privilège de son rang, c'était la manifestation de sa nature.

Or, il se découvrait des failles depuis l'irruption dans sa vie d'Ichigo, Renji, et Rukia. Une journée de printemps où il avait ouvert les jardins du manoir Kuchiki aux treize divisions. Sa résidence transformée en gîte d'accueil pour jeunes âmes errantes. Une fin de matinée ensoleillée où il avait vu Renji comme un amant possible. Et enfin Kan, auprès de qui l'envie le prenait de parler. Où tout cela allait-il le mener ?

« J'ignore sur quoi porte sa jalousie.

— N'en avez-vous pas discuté ?

— Le problème a été réglé le soir même de ton transfert.

— Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi, contrairement à ses habitudes, s'est-il enivré avant-hier ? Vous avez conscience que notre rencontre ne fut pas fortuite, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait vers la treizième division comme s'il savait nous y trouver.

— Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet.

— Mais alors, qu'avez-vous... ! Pardon... Hum, reprit Kan, rosissant légèrement, il semble que vous ne preniez pas le temps de vous parler suffisamment.

— …

— Serait-ce... le cœur du problème ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Le temps que vous avez pris avec moi, à bavarder et à m'écouter.

— Hors de propos, tu n'es pas mon amant.

— Mais si vous m'accordez à moi une attention que vous n'accordez pas à celui que vous aimez...

— Je n'aime pas Renji ! »

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Non, il n'aimait pas Renji, car jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer comme il avait aimé Hisana. Et il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il ne pouvait même pas le laisser croire...

Kan ne s'attendait pas à cette sortie. Il savait le seigneur Kuchiki froid et avare de ses émotions mais la situation lui échappait, elle était plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas ma part dans vos problèmes actuels. Je m'en voudrais d'abuser plus longtemps de votre temps. Permettez-moi de disposer. ».

Sans plus attendre, il rassembla les dossiers et les documents épars et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends ! ».

Kan se retourna. Byakuya s'était levé et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Que sais-tu ?

— Ce que je sais ?

— Tu parles comme si tu avais compris quelque chose.

— Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une intuition. Je ne peux pas être sûr.

— Parle.

— L'un comme l'autre, vous commencez à ressentir les limites de votre couple, car il est construit sur des fondations qui ignorent la force des sentiments humains.

— Sur quoi t'appuies-tu pour dire cela ?

— Tout montre que ce qu'éprouve pour vous Abarai-san va au-delà d'un simple désir. S'il est si vulnérable, c'est qu''il sait que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Il a cependant fait le choix de les sacrifier au profit d'une liaison avec vous. Vous le savez et l'avez accepté, sans rien lui offrir en retour. Que voulez-vous, l'un et l'autre, construire sur de si fragiles fondations ?

— Si seulement Renji n'était pas amoureux, tout irait bien, se désola Byakuya.

— S'il n'était pas amoureux, vous n'en éprouveriez pas tant de plaisir ! »

Était-ce vrai ? Profitait-il de l'amour que Renji lui dispensait malgré une retenue qu'il lui avait lui-même imposée ? Vu par les yeux de Kan, il se sentait abject.

« Nous sommes deux adultes. Notre liaison est librement consentie, il n'y a rien dont je puisse avoir honte, se justifia-t-il. Renji peut rompre dès qu'il le voudra.

— Il ne le fera pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, lui, vous aime.

— Dans ce cas, quelle est l'issue ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ce sera à vous deux de la trouver. Mais, laissez-moi vous poser une question à laquelle vous pourriez réfléchir : ne seriez-vous pas déconfit que Renji trouve ailleurs ce qui lui plaît en vous ? »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le caporal Utakata, ses dossiers toujours sous le bras, donna son congé à un capitaine décontenancé. Pour quelques secondes...

« _Que Renji trouve ailleurs ce qui lui plaît en moi ?... Impossible_, se rassura vite le seigneur Kuchiki_._ ».

**Fin du chapitre 12**

* * *

NB : Bon ! Je ne suis pas encore sortie de l'auberge, mais au moins Renji n'est plus dans le lit de son capitaine...


	13. Bienheureuses sont les autruches

Et voici le dernier chapitre de l'année 2012 (pas de la fiction, je vous rassure). Je vous souhaite de **_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année_**.

* * *

hinukoi : Je suis contente d'avoir des reviews, mais ce n'est pas une obligation pour que je continue d'écrire. C'est comme chacun le sent. Il faut pourtant avouer que partager vos réactions est très gratifiant et très motivant, même celles qui seraient négatives du moment qu'elles resteraient respectueuses. Les reviews sont très importantes pour moi.

Aussi je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir posté celle-ci pour me dire que tu aimes cette fic.

Pauvre Renji ! Je n'arrête pas de le maltraiter... C'est qu'un amour à sens unique, c'est difficile à vivre malgré tout le courage que l'on peut avoir.  
Et puis j'ai adoré imaginer Byakuya dans cette position même si c'était plutôt décalé pour le personnage. J'ai bien ri à l'écrire, ce chapitre 12.

Byaren : Comme je viens de le dire, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché le côté réaliste dans le dernier chapitre. Juste assez pour que cela puisse passer !)

Comment prendre la dernière phrase ? Sa signification est ambiguë, effectivement, tout comme l'est le comportement de Byakuya envers Renji. Moi, je lui donne ce sens-là : la conscience d'être une personne unique et la conviction que chacun autour de lui le sache. Plutôt que manifester de l'arrogance, il fait honneur aux sentiments de Renji en leur déniant toute superficialité.

Pitié, dis-moi etc... Un tout petit peu emportée ? Carrément, je dirais !^^ Ce doit être l'ambiance "conte de fée de Noël". Voyons, que puis-je répondre sans rien dévoiler ?  
*le temps passe... et repasse encore*  
Voilà, j'ai trouvé ! Tu es à la fois très éloignée de la suite et à la fois il y a quelques idées qui s'y rapprochent.  
?!*/;°!? : Hum, cela fait réponse de Normande ça (ce que je suis :). Désolée, je dois tenir compte de ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir.

* * *

Je profite de cette fin d'année pour remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews. Vous le savez déjà puisque je réponds à chacune. Mais je tiens à vous dire encore combien elles me font plaisir et rendent l'écriture de cette histoire encore plus agréable. Partager nos émotions dans l'univers de la fanfiction, c'est un peu le but de ce site, non ?

En tout cas, je suis chanceuse. D'après les stats, vous êtes fidèles à cette fic. Rien ne peut me réjouir davantage que de pouvoir ainsi satisfaire votre attente.

* * *

En fin de chapitre, vous trouverez un rappel sur l'évolution chez les Hollows, qui pourrait s'avérer utile.

Trève de bavardage, place à la suite de votre fic :

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

** Bienheureuses sont les autruches**

Le lendemain, à la surprise générale, le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la sixième division étaient de retour tous les deux à la garnison. Comme à son habitude, Kuchiki taichô était dans une forme royale, alors qu'étonnamment Abarai fukutaichô paraissait éteint. Si aucun ne s'étonna de ne pas observer de signe de faiblesse chez le capitaine malgré son indisposition de la veille, beaucoup s'inquiétèrent pour le vice-capitaine et se demandèrent quel genre de mission lui avait été assigné.

La stupeur de Byakuya fut grande lorsque l'habituelle salutation enjouée de son second retentit par l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau :

« Ohaio, taichô !

— Renji ! Par tous les esprits du Seireitei, que fais-tu ici ?

— N'êtes-vous pas content de me voir ?

— Là n'est point la question. Entre, Renji ».

Renji avait le teint blême, et son reiatsu était si bas que vous auriez difficilement remarqué sa présence s'il n'avait pas été devant vous. Byakuya en fut remué, au point qu'il en sentit physiquement l'effet au creux de ses entrailles. Il commençait à s'habituer aux impressions envahissantes que son amant laissait sur lui et ne cherchait plus à y échapper ou à en comprendre les raisons. Il se leva pour le faire entrer, ferma la porte et le convia à s'installer à la table qui lui était réservée lorsqu'il avait à travailler avec lui.

« Taichô ? remarqua Renji, étonné par cette entrée en matière.

— Tu n'es pas rétabli, Renji. Tu étais sensé être en mission pour une durée indéterminée. Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de te reposer convenablement. À présent, cette excuse ne tient plus.

— Désolé, taichô. On dirait que tout ce que je fais depuis quelque temps a le don de vous déplaire, hein ? fit Renji, en passant un bras derrière la tête pour se gratter la nuque, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était embarrassé, ou triste et ne pouvait le montrer.

— Ce n'est rien, Renji, il ne me déplaît pas de te voir. Simplement, je m'inquiète pour toi.

— Cela ira » dit Renji, d'un ton plus rassurant que convaincu.

« _Cela n'ira pas_ » se disait Byakuya. Il scrutait Renji et il percevait son souffle trop rapide, signe d'une fatigue précoce. La distance de son appartement à son bureau avait été suffisante pour le conduire à cet état d'épuisement. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, le temps d'aboutir à une décision.

« Ne bouge pas » ordonna-t-il et il sortit du bureau, abandonnant Renji à sa perplexité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour, un paquet de chemises sous le bras.

« Voilà ton courrier et les dossiers du jour, dit-il en déposant une partie des documents sur la table et l'autre sur le bureau.

— Mais, taichô, que faites-vous ? s'étonna Renji.

— Je vais m'acquitter de tes tâches aujourd'hui. La tienne sera de dormir sous ma surveillance.

— Je ne peux pas. On me verra et..., commença Renji soucieux de préserver leur secret.

— Ne te préoccupe point de cela, l'interrompit Byakuya, je me charge des détails.

— Des détails ! Mais...

— Abarai fukutaichô, coupa Byakuya d'un ton ferme, veuillez dormir !

— Haï, taichô. »

Byakuya observa Renji s'installer le plus confortablement possible, la tête posée dans le creux de ses bras croisés sur la table. Le soupir qu'il poussa, semblable à une plainte, annonçait le soulagement de son corps perclus de fatigue. Tout doucement, Renji, le cœur en fête, se laissa emmener dans les bras de Morphée.

Curieusement, Byakuya ne se souciait pas qu'on les trouvât ainsi tous les deux. Et puis, que pourrait-on bien en déduire ? Qu'il avait un fukutaichô paresseux, à qui il laissait une trop grande liberté ?

"Je vous aime, taichô". Délivré de l'inconfort de sa situation de la veille, ces mots ne quittaient plus ses pensées. Et la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kan, vibrante comme un sermon, l'incitait à une introspection difficile. C'était un exercice auquel il ne s'était jamais aisément livré, éduqué dans la fierté de son nom et de son rang.

Abusait-il de Renji, de l'amour que ce dernier lui portait ? Il était indéniable que Renji souffrait, depuis plusieurs mois au vu de son état actuel. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi rompre le ferait moins souffrir.

Il se sentait responsable bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu cela. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir, dès les tout premiers moments de leurs rapports, les sentiments que Renji lui cachait ? S'était-il laissé aveugler par intérêt ?

Il revoyait les larmes de Renji au sortir de l'orgasme et son cœur se serrait. Pourquoi Renji avait-il accepté les termes de leur contrat ? Pourquoi désirait-il continuer, si leur relation ne lui apportait plus que souffrance et tristesse ? "Parce que, lui, vous aime" avait déclaré Kan. Oui, si Renji l'aimait comme il avait aimé Hisana, alors effectivement, cette explication était la bonne. Mais jusque récemment, il était sûr que Renji partageait son plaisir. L'arrivée de Kan avait changé cela.

Le faux flagrant délit d'infidélité, qui avait amené Renji sur la mauvaise conclusion. Sa peur d'être trahi n'était finalement que sa peur qu'il le quittât. Même rassuré, il avait manifesté un besoin de le posséder qui ne trompait pas.  
Les heures passées avec Kan chez le capitaine Ukitake, qui avaient déclenché chez Renji ses reproches sur la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Il s'en rappelait les mots précis : "Je ne sais rien de vous. Je passe mon temps à essayer de deviner ce que vous pensez".  
L'irruption de Kan dans leur vie avait déchaîné le besoin d'être aimé de Renji, pour aboutir à la confession de son amour, dans la faiblesse et la liberté de son inconscience partielle.

Au milieu de cette tornade d'émotions, quelque chose n'avait pas changé : la confiance absolue de Renji en lui et sa totale abnégation. Il en avait la preuve actuellement sous les yeux.  
Et lui-même, empêtré dans cette relation alors qu'il serait si simple de s'en défaire, pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'y résoudre ?

Brave, puissant et fier, le capitaine Kuchiki n'osait pourtant pas regarder le sentiment qui venait timidement à la rencontre de son âme : que ressentait-il vraiment pour son beau lieutenant ?

Il s'approcha de Renji et retira son bandana pour poser la main sur son front. La fièvre était passée. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies. « _A-t-il froid ? _»  
La noble écharpe qui ceignait le cou de son seigneur fut déposée sur les épaules de son amant...

Ce jour-là, les quelques rares visiteurs qui passèrent par le bureau de Byakuya en furent pour leurs frais. Ignorant totalement la présence de son vice-capitaine endormi sur ses dossiers, le capitaine de la sixième division s'adressa à eux avec la plus grande aisance, réussissant le tour de force de leur faire croire, par sa seule attitude, qu'un tel laisser-aller était de mise parmi ses officiers.

Une exception, cependant : le capitaine Ukitake.

Ce fut en début d'après-midi que celui-ci pénétra dans son bureau sans avoir été annoncé.

« Bonjour » le salua-t-il, gai comme un pinson, dans un tournoiement des larges pans de son manteau et des longues mèches blanches de ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur ses épaules.

Derrière lui, suivait le troisième siège, affolé, qui entra à son tour :

— Je suis désolé, taichô, mais je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

— Le mal est fait, asséna son capitaine mécontent, tu peux nous laisser.

— Bien, taichô... »

Le troisième siège, tout déprimé, se retira et les laissa seuls. Byakuya regardait Jûshirô tout en maudissant son secrétaire attitré pour son incapacité à respecter une simple consigne.

« Bonjour, Jûshirô-san. Puis-je connaître le motif de cette intrusion ?

— Allons, allons, ne te fâche pas. Notre commandant général m'a demandé de venir prendre de tes nouvelles, mais je vois que nous avons eu tort de nous inquiéter » expliqua Jûshirô en jetant un regard de biais vers l'endroit où se trouvait Renji.

Une tignasse de couleur rouge, dépassant d'une étole reconnaissable par sa teinte et son éclat, l'informa sur l'identité du dormeur. Impassible, il ne laissa rien filtrer de ses pensées et continua :

« Cependant, un congé maladie de ta part est suffisamment rare pour que Retsu-san s'en soit alarmée, elle aussi. J'ai donc été mandaté pour te convoquer à une visite médicale, dit-il en retirant un document de sa poche et en le tendant à Byakuya.

— Cela est inutile. Je vais parfaitement bien.

— Elle s'est doutée que tu te montrerais récalcitrant aussi a-t-elle renoncé à t'envoyer un papillon de l'enfer. Donne-moi ta parole que tu te rendras à la quatrième division, Byakuya. »

« _Ainsi donc, je suis contraint de poursuivre cette comédie sans possibilité d'y échapper !_ » s'exaspéra Byakuya, silencieusement. Son reiatsu s'éleva au-dessus de son niveau usuel de puissance.

Renji frissonna aussitôt et gémit, indisposé par la pression soudaine. Immédiatement, Byakuya se reprit, à l'ahurissement total de Jûshirô qui afficha un air amusé. « _Depuis quand Byakuya se préoccupe-t-il du confort de ses subordonnés ? de __**son**__ subordonné_ » précisa-t-il pour lui-même, se notant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

« Ceci est important. Nos rangs sont affaiblis et nous devons nous assurer que notre puissance ne vacille pas, argumenta-t-il avec une certaine malice, après la démonstration que le capitaine de la sixième division venait de faire sur le contrôle qu'il avait de son énergie.

— J'irai, puisqu'il le faut, se résolut Byakuya en saisissant la convocation.

— Parfait. Sur ce, je m'éclipse. Je m'en voudrais de te déranger plus longtemps. »

Sur cette phrase sibylline, le capitaine de la treizième division sortit du bureau, à grand renforts de froufrous et de mèches voltigeant dans son dos.

Resté seul, Byakuya fixa la forme endormie de Renji. Sa vie se compliquait de plus en plus. Il était clair que Jûshirô s'était fait son idée. Laquelle ? Il ne pouvait le savoir et il ne lui servait à rien de perdre son temps là-dessus. Son ancien capitaine n'était pas du genre à apporter volontairement des ennuis à qui ce soit et ne colporterait pas de rumeurs, fondées ou non.

Cette journée passa. Renji se réveilla. Les couleurs étaient revenues sur son visage. Il se sentait mieux. Du sommeil d'où il avait émergé parfois, il avait eu une conscience floue des lieux et des allées et venues autour de lui. L'odeur de Byakuya l'avait entouré constamment et, par intermittence, il avait senti sa présence rassurante.

Il plia soigneusement l'écharpe qui avait glissé de ses épaules lorsqu'il s'était redressé. Après avoir une dernière fois humé son parfum frais et si subtilement épicé qu'étonnamment il s'en délectait, il la déposa sur le bureau du capitaine. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir ce dernier s'occuper de l'entraînement. Sur sa table, la totalité des dossiers qu'il aurait dû traiter avait été déposée. Il n'avait plus qu'à les classer.

Il était encore faible, il s'en rendait compte et ne voulait pas désappointer à nouveau Byakuya en agissant de manière irraisonnable. Il se résolut donc à rentrer dans son appartement pour y passer une soirée et une nuit solitaire. C'était dommage, il aurait bien voulu profiter encore des tendres attentions que son amant lui prodiguait depuis hier.

Ce soir-là, comment aurait-il pu songer à renoncer à son amour alors qu'il entrevoyait enfin le cœur de l'être auquel il s'était dévolu ?

* * *

Le lendemain, par la fenêtre de son bureau d'où il avait une vue sur la cour, le capitaine Kuchiki observait les allées et venues des Shinigamis de sa division, vacant à leurs occupations matinales.

Le premier escadron formait les patrouilles, le cinquième s'empressait aux corvées d'entretien, le second se dirigeait vers les dojos pour un entraînement au sabre de bois, le troisième se soumettait à des épreuves d'endurance à l'extérieur et le quatrième semblait perdu à ne savoir quoi faire.

Byakuya regarda le planning que son troisième siège avait suspendu au mur : aujourd'hui était prévu un exercice de simulation à la traque des Hollows en terrain défavorable dont Renji aurait dû se charger. Il se retourna pour jeter un œil sur sa pile de dossiers qui n'avait que très peu baissé depuis l'avant-veille et qui, de toute évidence, ne baisserait pas beaucoup plus aujourd'hui. Si son fukutaichô ne se montrait pas, il allait devoir le remplacer.

Il sortit, et il s'avançait sous les regards étonnés des soldats rassemblés devant lui, quand il sentit une énergie familière s'approcher par derrière. Il se retourna.

Renji accourait, le bandana légèrement de travers, tenant par sa poignée son sabre afin d'empêcher que le fourreau ne l'entravât dans sa course. D'un shunpo, Byakuya le rejoignit et le stoppa d'un bras sur le coude.

« Renji, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

— Je suis en retard, taichô, les hommes m'attendent.

— Et bien, ils attendront quelques minutes de plus.

— Haï, taichô. »

Renji fit un signe à l'escadron interloqué et il emboîta le pas de leur capitaine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Byakuya fit face à Renji. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, commençant par le visage où il chercha les dernières traces de lassitude, jusqu'aux pieds écartés qui assuraient un équilibre stable. Il fronça les sourcils devant un nez rougi et gonflé, évalua l'ampleur du souffle duquel irradiait un reiatsu encore diminué et s'arrêta aux hanches enveloppées dans une ceinture blanche au nœud insuffisamment serré.

« Approche-toi, Renji. »

Instantanément, les pas de Renji le conduisirent auprès de son capitaine.

« Taichô, prévint-il, si vous continuez, ma fièvre va revenir.

— Ne te méprends point, je vais simplement renouer ton obi.

— Non, je...

— Empêche-moi, si tu en as la force. »

« _Et voilà, impossible de rien lui cacher_, se dit Renji, _c'est irritant à la longue_. » Il ne se sentait pas encore au mieux de sa forme, en effet, mais il était suffisamment bien pour avoir exagérément conscience des mains de Byakuya, qui allaient et venaient autour de sa taille.

« Taichô, je... Ce... Ce n'est pas conforme à l'alinéa 2 de l'article 7 de notre contrat, se défendit Renji, n'en revenant pas lui-même de recourir à l'un de ces articles honnis – et sans se tromper en plus, pour se protéger des assauts de son capitaine.

— Je ne fais que corriger la tenue négligée de mon subordonné, répondit Byakuya avec sérieux. Je ne peux être tenu responsable de la mauvaise interprétation que celui-ci en fait, continua-t-il, avec une mauvaise foi aristocratiquement assumée.

— Aaah... exhala Renji, alors que Byakuya, formant les boucles du nœud, frôlait son ventre.

— Tu es si sensible, Renji. Mais, je vois que tu vas mieux. Je suis rassuré.

— Vous n'êtes pas marrant, taichô. Je fais comment, moi, maintenant ?

— Un grand garçon comme toi saura bien ce qu'il faut faire » termina Byakuya en s'écartant pour apprécier le résultat de ses efforts.

« _Je le hais_ », se dit Renji.

« Je vais m'organiser pour vous accompagner. Profite de ces quelques minutes pour te préparer. »

« _Oh oui, je le hais_ », se répéta Renji, alors que Byakuya quittait la pièce.

* * *

Assis contre un arbre sous lequel il prenait quelque repos, Renji n'était pas loin de penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à la sixième division. Il se sentait comme une charge inutile. Il n'était plus qu'un paquet posé sur le sol, sans énergie aucune.

L'escadron s'était regroupé après les exercices de l'après-midi et chacun prenait une pause nécessaire sous le couvert de la forêt, avant d'entreprendre le retour vers la division.

Sous l'égide du capitaine, des escouades avaient été formées dès leur arrivée dans ce secteur du Rukongai, réparties en groupes de chassés et de chasseurs. Dispersion des premiers, puis traque de ces derniers par les seconds. Les proies étaient encouragées à se cacher, à tendre des pièges, à se défendre, bref, à vaincre, elles aussi, ceux qui prétendaient les soumettre. Le terrain de chasse allait de la forêt, qui s'étendait dans la plaine jusqu'au torrent, au versant ouest du vallon, dont le flanc était couvert d'amoncellements de roches et d'arbres clairsemés.

Un terrain pourvu d'obstacles rendait la plupart du temps les attaques ordinaires inefficaces. Utiliser le paysage à son avantage pour disparaître à la vue, occulter son reiatsu, attirer et leurrer l'ennemi, choisir au bon moment la voie de liaison adéquate : simples principes de base qu'un officier se devait de maîtriser. Il avait lamentablement échoué. Sans Kan, son escouade aurait été découverte et faite prisonnière. Hé oui, Byakuya avait intégré Kan à l'unité qu'avait dirigée Renji.

« _Je le hais_ » s'était-il redit alors. Le caporal ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle et avait couvert toutes ses bourdes, une vraie mère poule !

Renji n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que son capitaine l'avait chargé de s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était enchanté du souci que Byakuya se faisait pour lui ou s'il était irrité de la confiance qu'il avait en Kan. Les deux, sans doute.

Et puis, il fallait dire que Byakuya n'avait pas eu le choix, étant donné que seul Kan connaissait l'existence de leur liaison. S'intégrer lui-même dans l'escouade de son vice-capitaine aurait paru insensé. D'autant plus que la présence des deux plus hauts gradés à cet entraînement avait suscité l'étonnement général. Mais le capitaine avait judicieusement expliqué "qu'il fallait bien que de temps en temps il participe à ses exercices afin de pouvoir pratiquer ses techniques."  
Convainquant, non ? En tout cas, tout le monde avait pris cette explication pour argent comptant. Qui oserait imaginer une raison cachée à sa présence parmi eux ? Personne. Renji se surprenait à penser que depuis qu'il était devenu l'amant de Byakuya, il avait découvert une facette de lui qui en aurait surpris plus d'un : son étonnante facilité à imaginer les plans les plus fins pour garder leur relation secrète.

À demi-allongé sous son arbre, Renji ruminait ses sombres pensées. Elles ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsqu'il fut conscient que l'ambiance changeait autour du capitaine.

Assis à l'écart, sur une cotonnade que l'aide de camp affecté à son service pour la journée avait gardée pour lui, le capitaine Kuchiki arborait son silence habituel et ses airs distants. Le "no man's land" qui le cernait habituellement était revenu autour de lui dès que l'exercice s'était terminé, et le tenait isolé de tous.

Non loin de là, Kan s'adressa à lui. L'échange se prolongea. La distance qui les séparait n'avait pas justifié que Kan se levât pour le rejoindre. Leurs voix franchissaient les airs parmi les Shinigamis alentours, légères et naturelles, dépourvues d'apprêts en raison de la fatigue qui subsistait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les compagnons du groupe qu'avait dirigé Byakuya s'inclussent dans ce dialogue. Une journée en la compagnie de leur capitaine leur avait permis de dépasser les frontières intangibles de la hiérarchie et la barrière artificielle de sa noblesse. Byakuya accepta leurs interventions, partageant l'expérience de la journée avec bonne grâce. Il ne répondait pas aux rires qui parsemaient les discours, toutefois, il ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.

Bientôt, l'escadron tout entier s'empressa autour de lui.

Parfois, Byakuya s'étonnait, haussant un sourcil, écarquillant les yeux, effaré de voir avec quelle facilité son inaccessibilité s'était évanouie. En lui, résonnaient les mots de Renji "Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vos hommes espèrent ? Vous par-ler !". Cette remarque l'avait heurté dans son orgueil. Il était un chef rigoureux et rigide mais il se targuait d'agir avec discernement et clairvoyance. Or, il ne découvrait qu'aujourd'hui que si lui n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de côtoyer ses hommes, eux, en avaient réellement éprouvé l'envie. Et, si Kan lui en avait fourni l'ouverture, c'était surtout Renji qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Renji ignorait tout des chemins de pensée de Byakuya et de la part qu'il y prenait. Ce qu'il avait vu, c'était la familiarité de Kan, bientôt étendue à plusieurs hommes puis au reste de l'escadron. Un respect chaleureux, devrait-il plutôt dire.

Les hommes recherchaient son accord : « ...n'est-ce pas, taichô ? », ils se contentaient parfois du hochement subtil de son menton, ou osaient insister sur un point particulier. Le capitaine confirmait, de sa voix douce et pure. Sur une question technique, il apportait sa clarté, ne s'irritant pas de devoir répéter. C'était un moment unique, une parenthèse dans leur vie de Shinigamis de la sixième division, et chacun le savait.

Et Renji, dans son ignorance, ne pouvait que constater qu'il n'était pas à l'origine du miracle qu'il avait tant désiré. En lui, une flamme vacilla.

Captant le regard inquiet du capitaine vers son second, Kan se tourna vers ce dernier et analysa sa présence spirituelle. Pour une raison inconnue, son énergie faiblissait à nouveau alors que le moment d'avant, il récupérait normalement.

Kan ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant.

Une note, glissée dans l'air, s'envola de ses lèvres ouvertes. Puis une autre, qui rattrapa la première et la chevaucha, pour qu'ensemble, elles parvinssent aux oreilles de chaque personne alentour. Dans le silence qui se fit, des vocalises légères qui semblèrent infinies se déroulèrent en un ballet tournoyant et rayonnèrent dans l'atmosphère.

Sur chacune de ses voyelles, Kan distillait, note par note, un flux de reiatsu spécifique porté par l'onde sonore. C'était le chant du repos de l'esprit, le chant qui bordait l'âme et réconfortait la détresse. C'était un chant guérisseur.

Bientôt, il sentit les énergies qui s'y baignaient se tendre vers lui et il chercha parmi elles celle, particulière, du premier lieutenant. Il la trouva, hésitante encore.

Son chant fluctua pour devenir une mélodie flûtée, où même les silences résonnaient. Sur ces lignes musicales, il pouvait transmettre l'énergie qui manquait.

Renji redressa la tête aux premières sonorités. Puis il regarda Byakuya. Les hommes s'étaient tus et écoutaient, les yeux fixés sur le chanteur. Mais il était celui que Byakuya observait. Une vague apaisante l'enveloppa, fragile et bienfaitrice, et lorsqu'il sentit l'afflux de reiatsu, il referma doucement ses paupières sur ses yeux douloureux et fatigués.

L'ombre des arbres s'allongeait sur le sol, ne laissant plus une seule tache de lumière. Kan mit fin à son chant. Les hommes se secouèrent, comme engourdis :

« Et bien dis donc, si je m'attendais ! s'exclama Akira, revigoré comme jamais, mais d'où tu sors ça ?

— Le clan Utakata est un clan de chanteurs. Cet air est une partie de notre art.

— Bof, t'as complètement cassé l'ambiance, grogna Gen, resté imperméable à la beauté et au bienfait du chant.

— Toujours en train de râler, toi, le reprit Kuroko. Merci, Kan, c'était étrange et merveilleux à la fois.

— Ce fut un plaisir, fit Kan, en adressant un clin d'œil à Renji qui piqua un fard.

— La pause est terminée. Que chacun rassemble son paquetage et se prépare à rentrer » commanda Byakuya qui s'était levé dès la dernière note, rassuré.

Il avait suivi l'étrange circulation de reiatsu et le non moins étrange rétablissement de Renji. L'art ancestral des Utakata recelait des prodiges surprenants et Kan semblait en maîtriser les arcanes.

Sa force spirituelle revenue, Renji s'impatientait sur le chemin du retour. « _Sauvé une fois encore par cet empêcheur de tourner en rond !_ » s'énerva-t-il. L'importance que Kan prenait auprès de leur couple le gênait, et il n'en comprenait pas la place. Que recherchait Kan, en fait ? Comment allait-il pouvoir rivaliser avec pareil énergumène ? Il n'était pas noble et ne pouvait pas partager la sophistication de leur culture, il n'avait pas d'aisance naturelle pour s'exprimer et lier entre elles les personnes, ni de talent particulier qui lui permettrait de se démarquer. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était une puissance brute qu'il avait appris à maîtriser à force d'acharnement et de persévérance. Il était issu d'un des quartiers pauvres du Rukongai. Il avait vécu dans les rues. Il n'avait commencé à faire attention à ses manières qu'au sein de l'académie des Shinigamis. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Byakuya répondît favorablement aux efforts délicats de Kan plutôt qu'à la maladresse des siens.

Son reiatsu était restauré, mais son espoir d'être aimé un jour s'effritait.

* * *

En cette fin de journée, chacun, préoccupé par ses propres problèmes, ignorait encore les drames qui se déroulaient sur Terre. Seul le personnel de la douzième division se tenait en alerte, enrichissant leur banque de données et fournissant analyse sur analyse à leur capitaine.

Le scientifique avait fini par se réjouir du manque de considération qu'on avait porté à ses mises en garde. Cela lui permettait d'étudier à loisir des transformations qu'on ne pouvait lui reprocher.

Pouvait-on évaluer, voire quantifier, la rancune et le regret par un ou plusieurs composants de l'énergie spirituelle d'un Plus ? Si oui, les perspectives de prédire la naissance d'un Adjuchas en étudiant le rapport puissance et ego étaient alléchantes. L'individualité d'un Menos pouvait-elle succomber à la force de l'ego du Plus qu'il avait avalé ? Et dans l'affirmative, l'évolution en Adjuchas en était-elle avortée ? Il y avait encore tant d'études à entreprendre, de domaines à découvrir sur la hollowmorphose et l'existence des Hollows, qu'il enrageait quand on lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

En temps normal, l'éradication rapide des Hollows par les Shinigamis en place empêchait toute chance d'observer leur évolution. À moins d'en emprisonner et de leur fournir de quoi se nourrir, il ne pouvait espérer en apprendre davantage. Évidemment, cela lui avait été refusé. Personne ne comprenait que l'utilité d'un tel savoir valait bien quelques sacrifices. Tous n'étaient que des êtres égoïstes, ignorant que la science, avant d'être apte à offrir un service performant, devait en anticiper les besoins.

Il saisissait donc l'occasion et d'entre les murs de sa chambre, on pouvait l'entendre interpeller Nemu et lui confier sa délectation en visionnant des scènes où se jouait, en quelques minutes à peine, le futur d'une toute jeune âme ou d'un puissant esprit.

En parallèle, il inondait ses collègues et leurs officiers d'un flot d'informations diverses, au sein desquelles figurait bien niché, le graphe exprimant l'accroissement progressif de l'apparition de Hollows sur Terre, dont la courbure prenait visiblement une allure exponentielle. Il avait tout prévu, rien ne pourrait lui être reproché.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

* * *

Ouf ! Mission réussie. L'histoire est à nouveau sur les rails. Je me félicite moi-même !

Prochain chapitre : La nouvelle clause

* * *

Rappel de quelques notions de base connues :

... Les Hollows naissent des regrets ou du ressentiment des Plus, et perdent leur cœur.  
... Ils ont soif d'âmes. Pour combler le vide de leur cœur, ils mangent des Plus, ou des vies humaines riches en énergie spirituelle  
... Si la soif d'âme est trop intense, ils mangent leurs frères. À cet effet, ils se rassemblent, finissent par fusionner ou s'absorber et deviennent les Gillians. Ils perdent alors toute individualité.  
... Cependant, si une individualité résiste ou émerge, ils évoluent. En gagnant de la puissance par l'absorption d'autres Hollows, ils deviennent Adjuchas, puis Vasto Lorde  
... Sur le chemin de cette évolution, deux obstacles peuvent se présenter :  
... 1) S'ils se font attaquer et dévorer, même partiellement, leur évolution sera stoppée  
... 2) Il se peut également que dès le départ, leur puissance ne puisse pas évoluer au-delà d'un certain stade, quelque soit le nombre de Hollows qu'ils absorbent


	14. La nouvelle clause

_**Bonne et Heureuse Année à tous et à toutes**_

Avec, plein de bonnes fics à lire, plein d'inspiration pour les écrire et une bonne santé pour pouvoir les apprécier ^^.

Non... Tout ne tourne pas autour de la fanfiction =)

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**La nouvelle clause**

Renji arpentait une fois encore les rues désertes du Seireitei. Il se rendait, sur son invitation, chez le seigneur Kuchiki. Mais contrairement aux nombreuses autres fois où il avait effectué le même parcours, il ne réussissait pas à s'en réjouir. Et pourtant il avançait, pas après pas, attiré par l'envie de revoir le visage de l'aristocrate paré d'un nimbe d'humanité, même si celui-ci n'émanerait qu'en vertu de la seule et unique passion physique.

Où était la patience qu'il avait crue infinie ? Pendant combien de temps encore la force de son amour pourrait-elle résister sans rien trouver en retour qui la consolidât ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien et son pas hésitait. Il ralentit à la vue des appartements de Byakuya.

Concentré depuis quelques secondes sur son approche, Byakuya sentit Renji s'arrêter. Intrigué, il se leva et ouvrit le panneau donnant sur la véranda.  
L'éclat de la nuit étoilée lui permit d'observer la silhouette qui se tenait, incertaine, à quelques mètres de lui. La lumière qui débordait de sa chambre dessinait un espace de clarté dans l'obscurité.

Renji leva la tête vers lui et recommença à marcher. Son expression, qui se faisait plus visible au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, était indéfinissable. Byakuya s'écarta et le regarda passer. Il entra à son tour puis referma la porte, rendu mal à l'aise et confus par un comportement qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

À l'intérieur, Renji commençait déjà à se déshabiller lorsque, de façon surprenante, Byakuya l'interrompit :

« Ne sois pas si pressé, Renji. Ce soir, prenons le temps de boire un thé, invita-t-il en montrant la table sur laquelle avaient été disposées deux tasses et une théière.

— Je vais bien maintenant, taichô. Utakata a fait un bouleau formidable, je peux vous le dire, dit Renji, se forçant à prendre un ton léger, vous n'avez plus besoin de me manifester plus d'attention que nécessaire.

— Qu'entends-tu par là ?

— J'ai apprécié, vraiment. Mais je ne veux plus en bénéficier. Je suis rétabli à présent. Tenons-nous en au respect de l'article 6, voulez-vous ? ».

Un coup de poignard à l'estomac n'aurait pas déclenché une plus vive réaction en lui que ces mots. Byakuya sentit ses entrailles chavirer et une amertume lui remonter à la gorge. Tâchant de n'en rien montrer, il se dirigea vers la table et s'assit, essayant de se reprendre. Visiblement, Renji ne comprenait pas et attendait, debout près du lit, la main encore serrée sur les pans de sa ceinture. Avait-il à ce point négligé de communiquer avec lui, même dans la sécurité de ces murs, au point qu'à présent son amant ne se voyait plus que comme un genre de prostitué ?

"S'il n'était pas amoureux, vous n'en éprouveriez pas tant de plaisir." Kan avait eu raison. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Renji endosse ce rôle, surtout pas après que ce dernier lui ait avoué ses sentiments.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Renji ? demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix posée, ayant retrouvé son calme, tu n'as jamais agi de la sorte.

— Et vous ne m'avez jamais offert de boire un thé ! répliqua Renji, exaspéré, peu désireux de se confier.

— J'en suis désolé, et tu vois ici que j'essaie de changer cet état de fait.

— Ce n'est pas juste, taichô, bougonna Renji en renouant sa ceinture.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? demanda Byakuya alors que Renji s'asseyait en face de lui, l'air buté.

— À chaque fois que j'essaie de me faire une raison, de raffermir ma volonté, vous sapez tous mes efforts et je me retrouve ensuite plus perdu que jamais.

— Explique-toi.

— Quelle est la signification de ce thé ? Voulez-vous que nous parlions de notre journée ? C'est interdit par le deuxième article. Voulez-vous que nous échangions sur nos soucis, nos pensées, nos doutes, nos centres d'intérêts, nos amitiés ? J'ai idée que d'une certaine manière, cela rentre dans le cadre du sixième article. Voulez-vous que nous parlions de notre relation ? Tout est géré par le contrat que nous avons passé, il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. Et ce que vous donnez à Kan, vous n'êtes jamais parvenu à me le donner. Nous ne pouvons que partager notre envie l'un de l'autre.

— Je ne donne rien à Kan, remarqua Byakuya, étonné.

— Vous lui parlez.

— Je te parle, rétorqua Byakuya.

— Non. Vous m'ordonnez, vous me questionnez mais vous ne vous confiez pas, repartit Renji vivement.

— Je ne me confie pas à lui, contredit Byakuya, interloqué.

— Dites-moi, alors, que vous n'avez pas parlé de nous avec lui.

— Effectivement, nous avons échangé quelques paroles, mais...

— Voilà ! Je m'en doutais » s'exclama Renji. Plus doucement, il continua : « Avec moi, l'envie ne vous vient pas.

— Je ne suis pas communicatif. Seules, les circonstances...

— Les circonstances ! s'emporta Renji sans laisser à Byakuya le temps de s'expliquer. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kan, j'acceptais votre nature, mais maintenant, je me dis que vous pouvez vraiment changer. Seulement, cela ne sera pas pour moi, ni avec moi.

— Tu veux me quitter ? demanda d'une voix sans timbre Byakuya, alors que la chaleur fuyait la moindre parcelle de son corps.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, précisa Renji, sans remarquer le trouble de son amant, c'est juste que je ne dois rien espérer d'autre que nos étreintes nocturnes, je dois me faire une raison. Et ce thé n'amène que la zizanie dans mon esprit.

— Depuis le début, il n'y avait rien d'autre, murmura Byakuya.

— Pour vous, peut-être. Mais au fil des mois, j'avais espéré...

— Ne m'aimes-tu donc plus ? questionna Byakuya d'une voix douce.

— Comment se fait-il que vous le sachiez ? se renseigna Renji, dont le détachement trouvait sa raison dans l'obligation de se préserver de toute déception.

— Tu l'as laissé échapper lorsque tu es tombé malade.

— Ces mots ont perdu leur valeur. Je n'y crois plus. »

Le thé refroidissait dans la théière. Les voix de Renji et de Byakuya s'étaient tues et les deux hommes se regardaient. Le clair regard argenté du capitaine aux cheveux d'ébène, pur et lumineux, et le regard irisé d'ambre du lieutenant aux cheveux flamboyants, attristé et changeant.

Byakuya s'étonnait de son humeur avoisinant la désolation, comme si Renji lui avait pris ce qui lui appartenait. Mais il murmura, à mille lieues de ce qu'il ressentait :

« Les choses seront plus simples.

— Oui, plus simples... ».

La voix de Renji s'était fêlée et Byakuya balaya son arrogance. De toute évidence, le désespoir de Renji était tel qu'il allait jusqu'à renier son amour pour le supporter. L'animation avait quitté les traits de son jeune et beau lieutenant. Où était l'issue ? Seule une réponse à cet amour serait à même de faire réapparaître la chaleur de son sourire et le pétillement de ses iris pourpres qu'il se plaisait à admirer. Des deux, c'était Renji qui se voyait démunir d'un trésor. Renji avait perdu la flamme qui faisait sa force.

« Tu n'es plus heureux, constata-t-il, pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? demanda-t-il, exprimant pour la première fois l'intérêt qu'il portait au bien-être de son amant.

Le ton froidement analytique avec laquelle la question avait été posée ne fit pas reculer Renji. Il en était coutumier et avait appris à voir au-delà, à prendre en compte également le sens des paroles que son capitaine lui adressait parfois avec tant de parcimonie. Il réfléchit.

Il pressentait que ce qu'il allait dire était essentiel et que de cela dépendrait leur futur. Ce regard d'acier à la fois dur et grave, ces attentions discrètes, ces gestes rares et tendres, ce thé, tout lui prouvait que la simple satisfaction physique n'était plus la seule raison qui les unissait. Mais c'était comme si Byakuya s'interdisait l'idée même d'aimer. Byakuya et Hisana, un lien sacré que personne ne pouvait toucher. Lui parler de la profondeur de son amour, c'était comme vouloir l'enterrer.

Renji avait peur de faire fuir son capitaine. Mais la situation était intenable plus longtemps. Le moment était venu d'être sincère et d'avancer, quelque soit l'endroit où sa réponse allait le mener. C'était plus facile à décider qu'à faire. Renji rassembla son courage pour se confier, essaya d'ignorer la chaleur qui montait à ses joues, et se lança d'une traite pour fuir la gêne que sa pudeur provoquait :

« Même si je n'y crois plus, j'espère. Je me répète sans arrêt ce que m'a dit Madarame-san : "Aime-le, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit touché. Et si cela ne suffit pas, aime-le encore." » cita-t-il, embarrassé à tel point qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la mauvaise tournure du début de sa phrase.

Byakuya se raidit. Ikkaku Madarame, ce briscard de la onzième division, proche de ce rustre de Kenpachi, était au courant de leur liaison !? Il était choqué. Il voulut se servir une tasse de thé pour se donner une contenance, ne réussit qu'à bousculer la théière et renverser le liquide encore chaud dont une partie se répandit sur ses genoux. Alors, son cerveau renonça à tout effort supplémentaire. La tache sombre maculant son kimono s'agrandissait rapidement sous ses yeux comme une souillure dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire, et l'intellect du noble seigneur fut tout entier absorbé dans la contemplation du désastre qu'était devenue sa vie.

Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, le brave Renji accourut à l'aide de l'aristocrate en perdition.

« Je veux dire, c'est ce que j'ai imaginé que Madarame-san m'aurait dit si je lui avais demandé comment faire pour que vous m'aimiez. Mais, je ne lui ai pas demandé en vrai, rassurez-vous. »

Tout en déversant sur son capitaine un déluge de mots trop rapides, Renji avait entrepris d'éponger le kimono trempé et il en avait écarté les pans pour s'assurer que le liquide n'avait pas brûlé ses jambes. Rassuré, il se retrouva dans une position équivoque... mais au combien délectable.

Byakuya ne bougeait toujours pas et s'était laissé faire. Penché sur lui, Renji pouvait presque frôler du front son encolure. Il sentait les effluves de son parfum fleuri, délicatement épicé. La main droite arrêtée sur sa cuisse fraîche, l'autre enveloppant sa hanche, il releva les yeux vers le visage de l'aristocrate, resté figé et inexpressif, le regard vide.

« Taichô ? ».

Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner ses pensées. Sans défense, si démuni et si charmant, c'était un des instants où Renji savait qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait cet homme qui ignorait tout de l'exubérance de la vie, qui choisirait toujours ses responsabilités plutôt que ses désirs, et qui ne savait pas comment réagir là où tout autre aurait bondi de colère, gémit d'inquiétude ou éclaté de rire. Comme il désirait l'étreindre, cet homme !

Il se tendit vers ses lèvres, avec l'impression qu'il se mouvait au ralenti. Il ne quitta des yeux leur couleur incarnate, que lorsqu'il sentit sur les siennes leur chair généreuse qui s'offrait à son envie.  
Sa main gauche remonta vers la nuque de son amant à l'esprit absent, ses doigts parcourus de mille sensations, si longtemps espérées qu'elles lui donnaient le frisson.  
Au terme de l'unique caresse qu'il osa se permettre, il s'écarta avec regret, prolongeant le baiser le plus longtemps possible, si bien que leurs lèvres glissèrent l'une sur l'autre et se retroussèrent dans un petit sursaut qui leur fit reprendre, à chacun d'eux, leurs esprits.

« Renji...

— C'était juste un léger baiser, taichô. Vous étiez...si... »

Renji reprit sa place.

« Hum, j'ai voulu vérifier si vous ne vous étiez pas brûlé, alors... j'ai... ».

Byakuya rajusta sa tenue.

« Taichô, je me suis mal exprimé, s'empressa de rectifier Renji, je n'ai pas dit quoi que ce soit à Madarame-san. Je me suis simplement imaginé ce qu'il me dirait si je lui demandais comment faire pour que vous m'aimiez, réitéra Renji, toute honte bue. Vous comprenez, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un...

— À la réflexion, j'aurais dû savoir que jamais tu ne trahirais l'existence de notre couple, concéda Byakuya, l'air plus fermé que jamais.

— Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît, pour ce malheureux quiproquo et l'état dans lequel il vous a mis, dit Renji en portant le regard vers la magnifique soierie désormais fichue. Et pour le baiser... »

Renji s'arrêta, n'arrivant pas à déplorer son acte.

Ce fut au tour de Byakuya de dévisager Renji, de remarquer son air contrit et embarrassé, cette mimique unique qui trouvait à chaque fois le moyen de passer à travers sa sévérité et sa colère. Il jugea qu'il était temps de le lui faire savoir.

« Tu ne serais pas mon amant si je n'aimais pas ce côté maladroit de ton caractère. »

"Aimer", ce verbe, utilisé par Byakuya parmi beaucoup qu'il aurait pu choisir, prit un sens particulier chez Renji. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais c'était l'assurance que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé : Byakuya et lui, leur lien ne se résumait plus à la relation physique. L'espoir reprenait sa place, majestueux et resplendissant. Confiant, Renji envisageait de conduire son amant à se dévoiler plus encore.

« Pourquoi as-tu donné ton accord au contrat ? continua Byakuya, étonné qu'un amour si profond ait pu être bafoué de cette manière par la personne même qui le ressentait.

Il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer, car s'il s'était agi de lui, sa fierté lui aurait interdit de consentir à trahir ainsi ses propres sentiments.

— Vous me sembliez hors d'atteinte... J'ai attendu longtemps pour que vous me voyiez enfin. Cette proposition n'était pas ce que j'espérais mais elle valait mieux que rien. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez comprendre. J'aurais été prêt à tout pour un moment avec vous, et je gardais l'espoir qu'un jour, vous partageriez mon amour. »

« _Il parle au passé_ » nota Byakuya, soulagé.

Renji était plus calme, moins désespéré, comme si une confiance nouvelle s'était levée en lui. D'où lui venait-elle ? Où puisait-il cette force ? Cette même force qui l'avait fait se relever pour l'affronter encore, méprisant sa vie, ignorant les blessures d'où giclaient les flots de son sang, le regard féroce fixé sur son unique cible, lui. Cette même force qui l'avait conduit à accepter leur contrat, jouissant d'un bonheur fantôme qui lui saignait le cœur et lui éreintait l'âme, sans renoncer, jamais. Cette force qui maintenant rayonnait de lui en un doux sourire et qui l'emprisonnait dans le sérieux de son regard. Cette volonté indéfectible qui cherchait à l'atteindre, toujours et encore.

« Pourquoi un tel amour ? demanda Byakuya, suspendu à la réponse qui allait suivre.

— Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? éluda Renji.

— Je voudrais comprendre.

— Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Je n'aime pas te voir triste.

— Aimez-moi, je ne serai plus triste. »

Qu'y avait-il à comprendre ? L'amour était l'amour. Simple et compliqué. Doux et terrible. Harmonieux et violent. Inaltérable et fragile. Il naissait, il existait, il s'en allait.

Mais dans le cœur de Byakuya, enchaîné par une aspiration trop pure, vivait le souvenir du sien. Son empreinte était si grande, son parfum, si présent, qu'aucune place ne s'était faite pour accueillir les nouveaux sentiments que le noble portait en son sein.

« Je ne puis te faire une telle promesse, dit-il à regret, impuissant à adoucir la peine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Renji. J'ai su que tu m'aimais bien avant que tu me le dises. Je sais que par mes paroles je te blesse, mais quelque soit ma volonté, j'ignore si j'en serai capable un jour. »

Ce qu'il savait déjà, exprimé sans détour, aurait pu briser le cœur de Renji si celui-ci ne s'y était pas préparé. Mais ce soir-là était différent des autres soirs. En même temps qu'il se décidait, l'angoisse montait en lui. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux, froissant le fin coton de son yukata.

« J'en ai eu conscience alors que j'essayais de vous séduire. Votre réponse n'était que corporelle. Il n'y avait pas d'incertitude dans vos yeux, d'attente informulée ou d'hésitation dans votre discours. Le temps a passé, et si vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de m'aimer, alors au moins montrez-moi votre désir.

— Je le fais, assurément.

— Je pensais à une autre façon.

— Quelle autre façon ?

— Je rajoute une clause à l'article 4 : je récuse mon droit à proposer un rendez-vous. Si vous n'acceptez pas cette clause, je romps notre contrat.

— Où veux-tu en venir, Renji ?

— Dorénavant, si vous voulez que nous nous rencontrions, ce sera à vous de le demander. Moi, conformément à cette clause, je ne le ferai plus. »

Une part de lassitude dans cette relation qui épuisait sa joie, une part de faiblesse face à cet amour qui avait empoigné son cœur, une part de raison qui cherchait un chemin vers l'espoir. Renji provoquait Byakuya.  
Interloqué, Byakuya hocha la tête, ponctuant son mouvement par un "si tel est ton souhait" dubitatif. Ce que Renji avait en tête, il n'en avait aucune idée.

« D'autre part, je ne peux plus accepter les termes de l'article 6 » ajouta celui-ci.

Un silence pesant suivit cette remarque de Renji. Byakuya en considérait le fondement.

"Puisque notre relation n'est pas basée sur l'amour..." « _Effectivement, en dépit de l'absence de réciprocité, l'amour est bel et bien à la base de notre liaison : l'amour de Renji, que je ne peux plus ignorer _».

« Abrogeons l'article 6 » consentit-il.

Renji ouvrit grand les yeux. Il s'était attendu à une clause compliquée, un texte détaillé décrivant des contraintes ardues à respecter, pas à cette simplicité qui lui promettait délices et liberté.  
C'était une victoire, un premier pas vers la conquête du cœur de son amant.

**fin du chapitre 14**

* * *

J'ai dû découper en deux la soirée (et la nuit) que Byakuya et Renji passent ensemble ! Je suis un rien machiavélique, j'en ai conscience...

Prochain chapitre : Le glas de l'article 6


	15. Le glas de l'article 6

Byaren : un nouveau souffle... Oui, il était temps quand même ! Renji a repris du poil de la bête, Byakuya n'a qu'à bien se tenir...  
Merci pour cette review si pleine des émotions que tu as ressenties. Si toi tu as relu le chapitre, moi j'ai relu la description de tes réactions.

Nihni : C'est amplement suffisant. "incroyable" est un mot fort qui me récompense de mes efforts. Merci et j'espère que la suite t'apportera autant de plaisir.

* * *

**Note :**

Mettez ensemble : un noble seigneur qui refuse fièrement l'origine de son existence, sa sœur adoptive, fervente adepte de romance à l'eau de rose, surtout s'il en est l'une des parties, et un beau lieutenant éperdument amoureux de son capitaine. Ajoutez une fiction de fan, pimentez de quelques reviews, mélangez et vous obtenez alors l'**historiette bonus** en fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

**Mise en garde :**

« Abrogeons l'article 6 », dixit Byakuya...

La suite évidente est un chapitre où le rating M prend toute sa valeur.

Donc, je répète les consignes, au cas où vous auriez atterri sur ce chapitre par hasard :  
- si vous n'aimez pas les lemons... En fait, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, je ne sais pas comment le qualifier : je voulais quelque chose de moins réaliste mais où l'excitation physique transparaissait au travers des sentiments, en tout cas pour la première partie - à vous de juger. Risquez-vous, cela vous plaira peut-être...  
- si vous n'avez pas l'âge (là aussi, à vous de voir) et que vous vous êtes égarés par ici : demi-tour.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Le glas de l'article 6**

Un lourd silence régnait dans la chambre de Byakuya. Renji et lui avaient rejoint l'un et l'autre leur côté du lit et s'étaient déshabillés en se tournant le dos. À présent, ils se faisaient face et se regardaient, assis, le buste incliné légèrement vers l'autre.

Ils étaient désorientés, hors du cadre qui avait si souvent guidé les gestes de leurs nuits.

Chacun savait que ce qu'il voulait n'était pas identique à ce que voulait l'autre.

Byakuya aspirait à ce que rien ne change, mais souhaitait ne plus retrouver sur les traits de Renji la désillusion et la peine, ne plus entendre dans sa voix le désespoir ni le voir feindre de renoncer à l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. C'était incompatible. Si rompre avait pu l'en libérer, il l'aurait fait. S'il avait pu au contraire se forcer à l'aimer, il l'aurait fait. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Renji venait d'entrer tout entier dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Renji ne se méprît pas sur ce qui se passait et n'hérite d'une nouvelle blessure.

Renji, lui, désirait plus que tout montrer à Byakuya qu'il l'aimait, plus que d'être aimé lui-même. Si ses mots ne parvenaient pas à l'atteindre, l'empreinte de ses mains sur lui y parviendrait peut-être. Pourtant, il se trouvait pris au dépourvu car, depuis bien longtemps, il avait scellé l'expression de ses sentiments.

Le premier, Byakuya brisa leur immobilité. Il se retourna et se pencha vers la tête du lit pour ouvrir le tiroir du meuble de chevet. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Renji attrapa la main qui restait en arrière et le remit face à lui. Il l'enlaça vivement et ses lèvres se collèrent sur sa bouche. Le geste de Byakuya avait déclenché en lui une réaction viscérale : ces façons détachées et froides, il n'en voulait plus.

Il avait enfoncé sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène. Ses doigts étreignaient les mèches soyeuses et les emprisonnaient entre sa paume et la noble nuque. Le visage pressé contre celui de son amant, sa langue demandait avec insistance l'ouverture d'un Éden où il était sûr de pouvoir apaiser sa faim. Par vagues tendues et voraces, il essayait de combler le vide vertigineux de son cœur.

Byakuya vacilla, soumis à cet assaut qu'il n'avait pas prévu, à cette fougue incontrôlée qui rampait sur son corps, à cet insatiable baiser qui lui mangeait l'âme. Ce terrible, bouillant, effrayant baiser le transperçait comme une lance et lui arrachait d'infimes parcelles de lui-même. Cet avide baiser prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait, aiguillonnant son désir par son exigence, appelant son abandon et sa reddition.

Byakuya se laissa allonger, la peau parcourue de mille frissons, brûlante, exagérément sensible aux touchers qui se multipliaient. L'inapaisable baiser se propageait sur sa chair. Tout, partout, il sentait, comme un supplice, chaque grain de sa peau, chaque creux, chaque bosse, chaque os affleurant. Lèvres humides et gloutonnes, doigts par dizaines s'agrippant, longs cheveux de flamme, irritants de douceur, sa taille, son ventre, son torse, prenaient vie sous l'effet de leur maléfice aliénant : il n'était plus son propre maître. Prisonnier des griffes fauves de son amant, un insupportable besoin, qu'il était impuissant à satisfaire, martyrisait ses pensées. Il cria, tendu à se rompre, les mains crispées sur les bras de Renji, cherchant à stopper l'incessante sarabande qui le conduisait au bord de la folie :

« Ah... Ren-ji ! ».

Dépassé par l'éruption de sa frénésie, Renji s'était laissé emporter tout entier dans les noires senteurs de son amour. Il volait ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir. Il clamait pouce après pouce sa conquête. Il arrachait, en les brisant, les prémices de sentiments à naître. Si longue avait été son attente, si loin encore semblait son bonheur, que son chemin s'était perdu dans un brouillard de déraison.

« R-Renji ! ».

Une brûlure identique sur ses deux avant-bras lui fit reprendre ses sens. Deux marques profondes s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, des marques d'ongles aux mains absentes. Celles-ci agrippaient maintenant l'édredon de toute la force de leurs doigts, s'entortillant dans le moelleux qu'il offrait. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait enlacée, Renji plongea son regard dans les yeux de la personne qu'il aimait.

Un tel tourment y régnait, une telle attente le voisinait ! C'était d'une beauté et d'une extravagance à vous couper le souffle.

Soudés l'un à l'autre, de regard à regard, de pupilles brillantes de convoitise à yeux voilés d'anxiété voluptueuse, les deux amants n'existèrent plus que l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs poings se relâchaient, leurs souffles se calmaient. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient amplement et redescendaient, refoulant, pour un moment seulement, le caractère inévitable de leur désir.

« Taichô, je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas me jeter sur vous comme cela. »

Renji constatait, horrifié, les traces rouges, les bleus naissants, les éraflures qui marbraient de leur présence la peau fine et blanche de son amant. Il tendit la main vers une de ces marques et en frôla tendrement, du bout des doigts, les contours. Il enveloppa de ses larges paumes les joues rosies de celui qu'il se refusait encore à nommer par son prénom, caressa d'un pouce aimant ses lèvres gonflées, et achemina une pluie de baisers sur son ventre brûlant, si légers qu'ils s'évanouirent dans les airs aussitôt déposés.

Curieusement, cette si grande tendresse mit Byakuya mal à l'aise. Il pouvait comprendre le déferlement sur lui de la passion de Renji, il ne pouvait supporter la preuve de son amour. Elle se superposait à un autre amour dont son corps se souvenait, une autre tendresse qui lui encerclait le cœur.

Involontairement, il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Renji vint le chatouiller d'un baiser sur le coin de la bouche. Le regard de Renji, tout à la fois effrayé et chagriné, le dissuada de continuer et il se laissa embrasser. Un si doux, si tendre baiser qui l'emplit de tristesse. Lorsque Renji s'écarta, il ne put cacher son trouble. Le goût amer des larmes lui avait noué la gorge. Il avait du mal à respirer, et il regarda Renji, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il allait trouver.

Son menton était baissé sur la poitrine. Ses cheveux, en innombrables mèches sanglantes, lui barraient le visage. Il s'était mis à genoux, les fesses sur les talons. Ses mains pendaient, inertes, le long des hanches. Sa posture exprimait la résignation et son affliction profonde.

Dans les yeux argentés brilla alors une souffrance maîtrisée. « _Jamais... je n'aurai cru que mon entraînement puisse m'être utile en pareil instant_ » se dit Byakuya, alors qu'il reléguait méthodiquement en arrière-plan l'impression nostalgique et douloureuse qui avait envahi plus tôt son corps et son esprit.

Il se pencha vers Renji, releva sa tête en lui saisissant le menton, et entreprit de se tracer un chemin vers son visage, à travers la jungle de sa chevelure. De longues mèches obéissantes furent basculées derrière sa tête ou ses épaules, et quelques unes, vagabondes, refusèrent de se plier à sa volonté et revinrent semer le désordre là où il avait essayé de l'éradiquer. Devant la déroute de son entreprise, il dévoila un sourire :

« Tu sais, Renji, bien que j'admire cette magnifique toison, il faut reconnaître qu'elle manque de discipline. »

Renji ne releva pas, se contentant de fixer sur son capitaine un regard perdu. Qu'avait-il mal interprété ?

« Renji, je suis désolé, mais tu dois comprendre que... » continuait Byakuya, dans un murmure doux et tendre.

Renji l'arrêta d'un doigt sur les lèvres : « Chut, il ne faut pas vous excuser de ce que vous ressentez » chuchota-t-il.

Le timbre de la voix de son capitaine avait fait resurgir un souvenir enfoui, un écho dans sa mémoire qui provenait de l'origine de ses sentiments amoureux. C'était le moment où l'existence d'Hisana avait glissé dans sa romance. Hisana, ombre indissociable de l'éveil de son amour : il aimait l'homme qui s'était révélé en contant son amour pour Hisana.

« Pouvez-vous simplement... me caresser ? » demanda Renji en lui saisissant la main et en la posant sur sa hanche. J'en ai tant rêvé. »

Et Byakuya prolongea le geste, se mouvant sur le corps de Renji. Toujours, la main de celui-ci resta sur la sienne, ne faisant qu'une avec elle, comme si au travers des mêmes caresses, c'était son propre corps qu'elle effleurait. Intense, subtilement érotique, leur jeu ralluma, comme une traînée de poudre, la flambée de leur désir.

« Renji, je... ». Le souffle de Byakuya se faisait pénible. Le corps libre de Renji, qui jusque-là n'avait été offert qu'à son regard, se déroulait sous ses doigts. Renji s'arquait sous les caresses, ses cheveux pleuvaient en rideaux de feu dans son dos.

Il suivait enfin ses tatouages foncés sur sa peau dorée, glissant sur les obliques, froissant les abdominaux. Renji déglutissait et rejetait violemment la tête en arrière.

Il se laissait guider par le sillon au creux de sa poitrine, appréciant du bout des doigts la dureté du sternum, la fermeté des pectoraux. Renji se redressait et cherchait l'air qui lui manquait.

Il chatouillait plus haut la trachée, à la pomme d'Adam insaisissable et joueuse. Renji frissonnait et déployait sa gorge.

Il suivait la clavicule, saillante sous la peau tendue, jusqu'aux épaules arrondies et massives. Renji pivotait le cou sur sa nuque, poussé par le même rythme, emmené par le poids de ses cheveux qui glissaient vers le côté. Sa joue se posait sur le dos de la main qu'il rencontrait. Incandescent était son regard, incandescent et chargé d'envies.

Il redessinait les motifs en zigzag qui lui zébraient l'autre côté du cou. Renji fermait les yeux et faisait entendre une sourde plainte.

Il retournait leurs mains emprisonnées. Paume et joue se caressèrent. Mains et visage se relevèrent. Le temps, un instant, se ralentit. Infime contact, ardente respiration, semblèrent suffire pendant quelques secondes.

Impatient, il reprenait son exploration.

Il parcourait les marques en forme de chevron enveloppant ses bras musclés, similaires à des galons qui honoreraient sa force.

Au passage, il étreignait ses muscles, les deux mains s'accrochant aux triangles formés par les trapèzes, appréciant leur élasticité, puis pressant les deltoïdes qui pointaient des épaules alors qu'il nichait un baiser à la base de la nuque et en goûtait la surprenante saveur fruitée, et enfin, il écrasait les biceps lorsque, à son tour, il fut saisi d'une insupportable tension. Renji soupirait sans relâche, et ces soupirs ajoutaient à son ardeur et à l'excitation qui avait grandi en lui.

« Je... dois... » haleta-t-il, arrachant ses yeux du corps de Renji pour les fixer sur son visage et y chercher son accord.

Renji dut hocher la tête, car pas un son ne pouvait monter à ses lèvres, autre que des soupirs. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser, succombant au régal qui le remplissait, son plaisir doublé, triplé, ô combien de fois multiplié, par la fin d'une privation qui avait été insoutenable à en mourir. Et lorsque Byakuya se sépara de lui pour aller chercher de quoi continuer leur parcours, il ressentit cruellement sa courte absence, effrayé de perdre ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir.

Confus, il s'allongea sur le dos, écarta les jambes, et attendit.

Bien vite, Byakuya fut de retour auprès de lui et s'étonna de sa position.

« Ce temps-là est révolu » dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ramena Renji dans ses bras, lui fit enfourcher ses jambes, lui entoura la taille et glissa une main sous ses fesses.

Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux se mordaient les lèvres. Renji finit par gémir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Byakuya, la main sur leurs deux érections, incroyablement bien et désespérément frustré.

Les gémissements de Renji parvenaient aux oreilles de Byakuya en halètements plaintifs de plus en plus proches les uns des autres. Le rythme s'accentuait. Sa propre excitation était considérable. Il avait le corps torride de Renji contre lui et il pressait sa taille. Dans un gémissement plus fort, la main de Renji se resserra sur eux. Il lui murmura à l'oreille son intention de le prendre, maintenant.

« _Enfin !_ » rugit Renji en silence, prisonnier de l'ampleur de son désir et de l'émotion qui l'habitait.

Il sentit les deux mains de Byakuya lui soulever les fesses. Prenant appui sur ses épaules, il se hissa puis se laissa empaler. Ce fut presque comme s'il absorbait Byakuya, leurs deux corps se connaissaient parfaitement. Néanmoins, c'était différent. Car le froid contact de l'air n'écorchait plus sa peau, car le négligemment et l'abandon qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours étaient absents, car le torse de Byakuya venait à sa rencontre et que ses mains entamaient un chemin de ses hanches à ses omoplates, comme si elles n'allaient jamais plus s'arrêter.

Byakuya sentait la main gauche de Renji qui lui broyait l'épaule mais il n'en avait cure. Il appréciait son poids sur lui, sa présence, le frottement de leurs ventres, le sexe tendu de Renji, sa main droite entre eux, par intermittence. Il se laissa emporter par l'ivresse de ses sens, changea de rythme, plaqua une main au creux des reins de Renji. Peau contre peau, frissonnante et fiévreuse, odorante. Il exhala un râle de plaisir. Renji se tendit soudain, une humidité vive et collante se répandit sur eux, sa tête partit à l'arrière alors que l'extase de l'orgasme le prenait. Byakuya dut l'aider à se tenir, atteignant ses propres limites et grimaçant, car il lui fallait encore attendre.

Il accompagna Renji quelques secondes encore, admirant ce visage où il retrouvait, exaltés, les signes d'une volupté accomplie. Il se retira, et, par quelques mouvements empressés, jouit contre eux, infiniment satisfait.

Renji était revenu contre son épaule. Sa respiration était aussi rapide que la sienne. Il était lourd. Byakuya resserra ses bras autour de lui, lissa ses cheveux, huma l'odeur de son beau, son merveilleux lieutenant.

Renji soupira d'aise. Il sentait le sommeil l'envahir alors qu'il aurait tout donné au monde pour rester éveillé.

* * *

Le moelleux d'un oreiller contre sa joue, la douceur des draps enveloppant son corps, la chaleur ambiante le protégeant de la fraîcheur matinale, Renji se réveilla, baignant dans un bien-être qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Il s'étira et son bras occupa tout l'espace à sa droite, sans y rencontrer Byakuya.

Dans une semi-obscurité, une silhouette noire se découpait devant un panneau entrouvert sur l'extérieur. Fragilité, c'était ce qui émanait d'elle.

Leur nuit délicieuse, leur nuit étourdissante, qui avait empli Renji de tant de merveilles qu'il en sentait encore les bienfaits, n'avait pas laissé la même impression sur son amant. Ce matin, pour ce dernier, ces douceurs s'étaient évanouies, dissoutes dans une indicible mélancolie.

Renji se leva en silence et s'habilla promptement. Le moment était venu pour lui de repartir.

Il s'approcha de Byakuya pour le saluer avant de s'en aller. Le regard de l'aristocrate s'était plongé dans la nuit encore obscure. Il semblait si lointain.

« Taichô » murmura Renji en posant la main droite sur l'épaule gauche de Byakuya lorsqu'il fut presque à son niveau.

Byakuya tourna lentement la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent. Les yeux gris étaient troublés, incertains, nostalgiques et inquiets puis ils reprirent rapidement leur éclat habituel, cachant derrière leur lumière d'obscures pensées. Les yeux pourpres s'assombrirent.

« Je ne vous le demanderai plus. » dit Renji.

Il passa devant Byakuya, pivota, lui vola un baiser et fit quelques pas au dehors avant de se retourner :

« Mon cœur est fort, je peux attendre. Le vôtre est fragile, c'est pour cela que vous le gardez en cage. Mais il faudra bien l'en sortir un jour. »

Puis, il disparut dans l'aube naissante.

Byakuya s'était figé sous la douceur fuyante des lèvres. Le sang avait battu à ses oreilles aux paroles énigmatiques de son amant. Il reconnaissait sans les avoir jamais expérimentés les premiers symptômes de la panique.

"Je ne vous le demanderai plus". Qu'avait voulu dire Renji par là ?

Faisait-il allusion à la nouvelle clause ? Il pouvait compter sur les doigts des deux mains les fois où il avait été à l'origine de leurs rendez-vous nocturnes. En général, d'une fois sur l'autre, Renji demandait à revenir le soir même. Et quand c'était impossible, il revenait à la charge dès qu'il le pouvait. Maintenant, son envie de voir Renji apparaîtrait au grand jour et il ne pourrait plus s'en cacher.

« _J'ai envie de le voir ! _» réalisa Byakuya.

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière, où il avait quitté l'abri que l'article 6 lui avait procuré jusqu'alors, imprégnaient son esprit. "Je ne vous le demanderai plus". Renji avait demandé qu'il le caresse et il avait aimé caresser Renji. Il n'avait pas pu se réjouir de sa tendresse. Il n'avait pas su se soumettre au déferlement de sa passion. Qu'allait-il ne plus lui demander que lui, le seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki, serait amené à réclamer ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, espérait-il que tout cela allait, d'une quelconque manière, l'amener à l'aimer ? Seul un rustre pourrait penser ainsi. Ce que Renji n'était pas.

Byakuya soupira, ballotté une fois de plus par les frasques amoureuses de son lieutenant. Il était de nouveau pris dans ses filets.

Fort heureusement pour ce pauvre capitaine, perdu dans les plans supposés de Renji, le Hueco Mundo et son cortège de Hollows se chargèrent de l'en sortir : l'écho d'une alerte, relayée plus tard par plusieurs sirènes, se propagea à travers le parc de sa résidence.

Il finissait d'enfiler son haori lorsqu'un papillon noir voleta vers lui et se posa sur le doigt qu'il lui tendit.

* * *

« Waouh, je n'en reviens pas ! Trois alarmes en même temps, dont deux sur des sites déjà relevés par Kurotsuchi taichô !

— Je te l'avais dit, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui.

— Avec ça, personne ne pourra plus ignorer ce qui se passe.

— Je me demande si notre capitaine s'en réjouira, finalement.

— Évidemment ! Depuis le temps qu'il réclame d'aller au Hueco Mundo !

— Oui, mais... Récemment, il n'est plus sur notre dos à vérifier que nous relayons bien les alarmes.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison. Bah, cela ne sert à rien de s'en faire, c'est impossible de savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Contentons-nous de faire notre travail.

— Mais, voilà qui est bien pensé ! Continue comme cela et tu seras récompensé.

— Oh ! »

Le technicien de la douzième division qui venait de s'exclamer ainsi rosissait sous le compliment tout en pianotant à une vitesse folle sur son clavier. Il avait déjà retransmis les alarmes aux divisions concernées, son collègue lui avait confirmé que les patrouilles en place avaient échoué à gérer la situation, et il avait lancé un nouvel appel, faisant sonner les sirènes du Seireitei. Bientôt, trois demandes de franchissement du senkaimon lui parvinrent.

« Ça alors, après avoir ignoré si longtemps nos recommandations, ils veulent tous la priorité maintenant ! Qui fais-je passer en premier ?

— Hum, réfléchit Akon en se penchant sur l'écran de son collègue, la situation à San Francisco me paraît la plus urgente. Envoie les autorisations nécessaires à la sixième d'abord, puis à la treizième. Pour la onzième, cela peut attendre encore, la menace n'est pas si grande à Lisbonne.

— Misère, je vais me faire rétamer la prochaine fois que je croiserai ces types !

— Le devoir avant tout, comme ils disent à la sixième, sermonna Akon, pince sans rire.

— Ah ah ah ! Je me sens presque privilégié par rapport à eux. »

Les deux techniciens se regardèrent un bref instant d'un air entendu puis continuèrent en silence leur travail.

**fin du chapitre 15**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Quand on sort la tête du trou

* * *

**Historiette bonus **: Rukia/Byakuya/Renji

Initialement, elle devait s'étaler sur plusieurs chapitres, mais je vous la livre en une fois, sans rien vous révéler pour autant sur la suite de la fic principale – pas de spoiler, ne vous inquiétez pas. De ce fait, leur chronologie pourra vous paraître décalée l'une par rapport à l'autre, mais tant pis : ce n'est pas la raison d'être de ce bonus (^_^)

**Scène I**

Tout est calme au Seireitei : les zanpakutôs sont rangés dans leurs fourreaux, les ricanements de Mayuri Kurotsuchi sont cantonnés à son laboratoire et le commandant de la première division caresse sa longue barbe d'un geste satisfait.

Byakuya profite de cette tranquillité trop rare et se réjouit de la présence de sa sœur au manoir. De retour de sa mission à Karakura, il a réclamé sa présence pour le souper du soir.  
Juste comme il pense à elle, il l'aperçoit venir vers lui. Mais quelque chose n'est pas à sa place dans ce tableau idyllique : Rukia ne le regarde pas !

« Rukia... » laisse-t-il tomber dans un murmure. N'est-il donc plus l'unique centre d'intérêt de sa sœur adorée ?

La demoiselle l'ignore en effet et concentre son attention sur les feuillets qu'elle lit en marchant, conduite tout à fait inappropriée pour une jeune fille de bonne famille et absolument infamante pour l'aristocrate blessé dans son amour-propre fraternel.

« Rukia, quelle est le sujet de cette lecture à laquelle tu accordes plus d'importance qu'au témoignage des respects que tu dois à ton frère ?

— Nii-sama ! exclame Rukia, surprise et embarrassée, un air gourmand sur le visage.

Elle se raidit et crispe ses doigts sur les feuilles qu'elle tient dans les mains, les froissant convulsivement.

— Puis-je regarder ? demande-t-il alors qu'elle reste silencieuse, prise dans son regard comme une chauve-souris dans la lumière du jour.

— Rukia » insiste-t-il en tendant la main, de plus en plus soupçonneux et jaloux quand il note la légère rougeur qui colore maintenant les joues de sa sœur. Serait-ce les mots doux d'un amoureux ?

Son geste fait reculer Rukia. Avec un sursaut effrayé, elle entreprend de mettre hors de portée de son frère la littérature douteuse. Dans sa hâte, le livret se déchire en deux lorsqu'elle cache dans son dos ses deux mains agrippées au papier.

« Nii-nii-sama, c'est, c'est... ce sont les recettes préférées d'Orihime qu'elle a bien voulu me confier. En vérité, rien qui puisse vous intéresser, je vous l'assure.

— En ce cas, pourquoi les cacher ?

— C'est qu'Orihime a un goût très particulier qui ne siérait pas à votre palais. J'ai peur même que la vue de ses menus ne puisse vous offenser.

— Je désire en juger par moi-même.

— Comme il vous plaira, Nii-sama. »

Rukia lui tend un morceau de page sur laquelle il lit les lettres « Les fou » disposées au centre et dont la fin a été rognée par la déchirure.

« Les fou ? questionne-t-il à l'adresse de Rukia.

— Les fou... Les fourchettes, Nii-sama. Vous voyez, même le nom de ses plats est très original.

— J'en conviens » dit-il en retournant la page. Oeufs, chocolat... poireaux !? » s'étonne-t-il en listant ce qui semblait être les ingrédients d'un dessert.

Rukia respire mieux à présent qu'elle s'est reprise et implore tous les esprits du Seireitei pour que son bluff réussisse. Heureusement, Orihime est adepte du recyclage en tout genre et a utilisé des feuilles déjà imprimées sur le recto. Mais si la page de titre ne suffit pas à satisfaire la curiosité de son frère, elle est perdue !

« C'est... original, pour le moins, dit-il en lui rendant le papier. Je ne peux concevoir que tu sois attirée par ce genre de... saveur. Rukia ?

— Nii-sama ?

— Il n'est pas recommandable de lire en marchant » moralise Byakuya en reprenant sa promenade.

**Scène II **:

Le seigneur Kuchiki n'a pas envie de se coucher. Il pense à Renji. C'est dit, il réunit quelques papiers histoire d'avoir une excuse, et se dirige vers les quartiers des officiers de la sixième division.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Renji, il entend des voix. Il hésite à frapper. Qui peux bien rendre visite à son lieutenant à cette heure-ci ?  
Il en aura le cœur net ! Avec tout l'aplomb qu'un noble de son rang puisse se permettre, il colle une oreille à la porte. Malgré ses efforts, les sons qu'il entend n'ont pas grand sens car certains mots ne lui parviennent qu'étouffés.

« Alors, tu as pu te les procurer ?

— Oui, grâce à [Orihime](1). […] Tu vois, c'est quand tu es malade que [Nii-sama] craque pour toi. Et les [fans] aussi ! J'ai compté, vous avez eu le record de [reviews] sur ces deux chapitres. Donc, j'ai eu une idée.

— Une... une idée, répète Renji d'un ton mal assuré devant l'air mystérieux et conspirateur de son interlocutrice. _Dans quel guêpier vais-je me retrouver ?_

— Oui ! Je vais [t'inoculer] la grippe et le tour est joué, il te tombe dans les bras, déclare d'un ton triomphant son amie en extrayant de sa manche une seringue remplie d'un liquide peu engageant.

— Ouuah ! Pas ça, Rukia. Au secours, taichô ! » s'écrie Renji, instinctivement.

Malheureusement pour eux, ledit taichô est justement derrière la porte. L'appel de Renji traverse aisément l'épaisseur du bois. Réagissant au quart de tour à ses accents paniqués, Byakuya pénètre dans la chambre, prêt à en découdre avec qui que ce soit qui menace ainsi son lieutenant.

Son regard balaie rapidement la pièce : sa sœur, armée d'une seringue, essaie de maîtriser Renji qui cherche de toutes ses forces à éviter l'aiguille à l'origine de ses plus horribles cauchemars.  
Tous les deux se figent à son entrée théâtrale et leurs deux paires d'yeux se dirigent vers les pages éparpillées sur la table de salon, un air coupable sur le visage.  
Cela n'échappe pas au capitaine qui jette un œil et reconnaît les feuillets, adroitement recollés, ceux-là même qui étaient en possession de Rukia. Il s'avance et se saisit du paquet.  
Une rapide lecture l'informe de son contenu et il lève la tête vers les deux plus proches personnes de son entourage, qui, il n'en revient pas, l'ont trahi et ont méprisé ses avertissements !

« Je vais chercher Aizen(2) » déclare-t-il, puis il s'en va, si vite qu'il est impossible de le retenir.

« Rukia, il vaut mieux donner l'alarme » fait Renji.

**Scène III :**

Tous les capitaines, informés du problème, vont à la rescousse. Après une course-poursuite dans les rues du Seireitei, Byakuya est rapidement encerclé. Il harangue le sôtaichô.

« Savez-vous que nos existences ne sont que pures fantasmagories dans la tête d'un humain ? Nos aventures sont rédigées. Nous ne sommes rien d'autre que le produit de son imagination !

— Oui, capitaine Kuchiki, nous le savons, confirme Yamamoto Genryûsai en hochant la tête, l'air consterné, avec l'expression d'un adulte essayant de raisonner un enfant.

Byakuya regarde à la ronde, chacun hoche la tête en retour, même le capitaine Zaraki.

« Allons, allons, fait Jûshirô, ce n'est pas un si grand problème.

— Tout le monde le savait sauf moi ? réalise Byakuya, éberlué.

— Évidement, grogne Kenpachi, tu penses vraiment que ma coiffure aurait la moindre chance de résister à un combat véritable sinon ? Sans parler de ma puissance spirituelle tellement démesurée que je n'ai même pas besoin d'appeler mon zanpakutô, et du bébé rose et joufflu toujours collé à mon épaule ? Franchement, n'importe qui, avec un peu de bon sens, se rendrait compte que tout ceci n'est que fariboles et inventions. »

Byakuya rengaine Senbonzakura d'une main tremblante et, fort heureusement pour lui, Renji arrive sur les lieux juste à temps pour le recevoir dans ses bras, toutes forces enfuies.  
Rukia est là, elle aussi, le livret entre les mains.

« Alors, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? » demande Tôshirô Hitsugaya, comme si rien n'était plus naturel.

Séparés en deux parties, les nouveaux chapitres d'un côté, les reviews de l'autre, les feuillets tant attendus passent d'une main à l'autre. La confusion règne. Les chapitres distribués en même temps ne sont pas forcément lus dans l'ordre et, depuis la disparition des soul-pagers qui leur donnaient accès au site de FFnet, personne n'est à jour, sauf les deux héros de l'histoire.

Quelques remarques fusent, de-ci de-là :

« Vraiment, Byakuya, t'es d'un compliqué ! Je sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne d'ailleurs. Tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas, Renji ? » explose Kenpachi, perdu dans l'intrigue.

— Alors ça, c'est inattendu ! Quelqu'un te trouve comique, Byakuya, se réjouit Jûshirô.

— Aaaaaah... exhale Byakuya, d'un ton mourant, perdant ses derniers restes de dignité.

— Abarai fukutaichô, il serait temps d'user de plus de conviction dans ton approche, conseille Yamamoto. Tout le monde te plaint, ce n'est pas digne d'un Shinigami du Gotei.

— J'essaie, Yamamoto taichô, j'essaie, croyez-moi. Mais j'ai affaire à forte tête ! se défend Renji.

— Oh, il n'y a plus d'article 6, s'exclame Soi Fon. Eh bien, voilà ! »

Renji et Byakuya rougissent sous les multiples regards qui se posent à présent sur eux, regards aussi innocents que celui de la directrice d'une maison close proposant un choix varié à l'un de ses clients.

« Un bébé entre hommes ! Oho, voilà qui est assez osé, fait Shunsui, retourné à la lecture de sa review.

— Renji, je sens que je vais m'évanouir, soupire Byakuya, le revers de la main sur son front, comme une diva s'effondrant sous de mesquines critiques.

— Tenez-bon, taichô, l'auteur n'ira pas jusque là » assure Renji.

F I N

(1) Entre [], les mots ou passage que Byakuya n'entend pas.  
(2) Voir bonus du chapitre 10


	16. Quand on sort la tête du trou

Cher anonyme, qui aime, qui aime et qui aime, de tes mots je te remercie, remercie, remercie

* * *

**Note :**

Ce chapitre se passe dans différentes régions de la planète. J'ai essayé de tenir compte du décalage horaire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas perturbés car j'ai aligné le temps de la Soul Society sur le temps de San Francisco et non pas celui de Karakura.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Quand on sort la tête du trou**

_Ocean beach__, San Francisco_

Les pieds de Renji s'enfonçaient dans le sable grossier découvert par la marée descendante. Humide et mou, ses pas y laissaient de profondes traces qui se remplissaient d'eau de mer sitôt son pied levé.  
Venant du large, un vent froid soufflait, apportant des effluves marins revigorants. L'air salin était agréable. Renji se concentrait, cherchant, parmi les multiples énergies qu'il devinait dans le lointain, celle pour laquelle ils avaient été appelés.

Il aurait dû la remarquer dès leur arrivée. D'après les mesures qu'il avait consultées avant de partir, elle était immanquable. Mais, entre le moment où elle avait été signalée et le moment où ils étaient arrivés, il s'était écoulé un temps suffisant pour que l'environnement fût bouleversé.

Droit devant, au sud, un ensemble d'énergies de multiples provenances venait brouiller les pistes. Il se retourna vers Kan, comptant sur la sensibilité qu'il avait manifestée lors de leur entraînement à la traque pour l'appuyer dans le difficile exercice de repérage de la cible.

Celui-ci était déjà à la tâche. Dans la clarté laiteuse du petit matin, il s'était arrêté et, les yeux fermés, il fredonnait un air qu'on entendait à peine. Autour de lui, les sept autres Shinigamis de sa section attendaient, dans l'incapacité de distinguer quoi que ce fût. Ceux de la patrouille régulière avaient depuis longtemps perdu la piste de ce Hollow mystérieux.

Du mystère, il y en avait à plus d'un titre. La menace était réelle. Elle avait été confirmée par le chef de la patrouille qui avait réclamé des renforts et avait été prise au sérieux par le capitaine. Mais ce que lui et son détachement avaient constaté en arrivant sur les lieux n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver. Au lieu d'une équipe bataillant contre un monstre à la puissance sans commune mesure avec la leur, ils n'avaient rencontré que leurs regards stupéfaits et leurs zanpakutôs encore dans leurs fourreaux : le Hollow avait fui sans qu'ils puissent même l'apercevoir.

Renji était certain par leurs dires qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à un Arrancar, si les rares survivants osaient encore se montrer en ce monde. L'ouverture d'un garganta de la taille adéquate n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçue. Il était sûr que les Adjuchas ne se montraient pas sur Terre : ils ne se nourrissaient pas d'âmes humaines et les faibles énergies spirituelles des Hollows qui y résidaient ne leur suffisaient pas. La puissance détectée surpassait de peu celle d'un Gillian. Or, ceux-ci étaient sans intelligence et ne se préoccupaient que de dévorer toujours plus. Pour quelle raison auraient-ils tourné le dos à un éventuel banquet ?

Et puis, à présent, c'était comme s'il savait comment ne pas se faire repérer. Il s'était immergé parmi d'autres énergies, rendant sa localisation précise impossible. D'ailleurs, elles étaient bien trop nombreuses, bien trop élevées. Que se passait-il ? se demandait Renji en fronçant les sourcils sous son bandana dont le nœud se retroussait sous les rafales de vent.

« Alors ? » fit-il, comme Kan interrompait son murmure.

Ce dernier désigna deux directions différentes au-devant d'eux, confirmant le précédent sondage de Renji. Il hocha la tête.

« Laquelle, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il.

— Vers celle-ci, les énergies se concentrent rapidement, comme si elles s'organisaient, expliqua Kan en montrant du doigt la première des deux directions, plus à l'est dans la ville, vers celle-là, c'est plus vague, je ne distingue rien de vraiment spécial à part une masse équivalente mais diffuse d'énergie, dit-il en indiquant la seconde.

— La première, donc... déduisit Renji.

— Il est impossible d'être certain, Abarai fukutaichô, c'est peut-être l'autre.

— Il faut bien commencer quelque part, décida Renji en haussant les épaules, allons-y » ordonna-t-il plus fort, en s'adressant au reste de l'escouade.

Derrière lui, en ordre discipliné, les huit Shinigamis qui l'avaient accompagné depuis la Soul Society le suivirent au pas de course. La patrouille, elle, continuerait sa fonction première de surveillance générale du secteur.

* * *

_Toitures de Karakura_

Rukia volait parmi les toits de Karakura, confiante dans les indications qui s'affichaient sur son soul-pager. La nuit était paisible. La touffeur de l'été avait fait fuir les éventuels noctambules. Les rues étaient désertes et les quelques commerces ambulants encore ouverts ne tarderaient pas à refermer leurs portes.

La jeune Shinigami respira à pleins poumons l'air confiné de la cité, bien qu'à vrai dire, elle n'en eût pas besoin. Mais c'était un réflexe dû aux journées passées dans cette ville, en compagnie des humains dont elle avait apprécié la compagnie et qui, de loin en loin, lui manquaient. Le distant Quincy, Uryû Ishida, dont la probité et l'amitié n'étaient plus à prouver ; le chevaleresque Sado Yasutora, au cœur généreux et à la force tranquille ; la fantasque et gentille Orihime Inoue, au dévouement et à la bonté trop grande ; l'énergique Tatsuki Arisawa, à la présence compréhensive et protectrice. Et puis Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, le premier des humains qu'elle avait rencontré et celui qu'elle ne pouvait plus revoir...

Rukia avait été envoyée seule à Karakura. Compte tenu des autres défenseurs de la ville, cela semblait suffisant. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que certains ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

À la dixième division, la matinée avait commencé sous les lamentations et la furie d'une rousse à l'opulente poitrine. Sitôt après avoir appris la nouvelle, Rangiku Matsumoto, la vice-capitaine, s'était emportée et avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès de son capitaine pour que celui-ci obtînt l'autorisation de se rendre dans le monde réel. Si l'inquiétude qu'elle se faisait pour sa benjamine était sa préoccupation majeure, il était également hors de question qu'on la laissât à l'écart de ce qui pouvait bien être une chance d'en savoir plus sur les véritables liens qu'entretenait Rukia avec Ichigo. Bien sûr, Hitsugaya taichô n'allait pas laisser sa subordonnée partir sans garde-fou et il l'accompagna, après avoir jeté, avant de sortir de son bureau, un dernier regard désespéré sur sa pile de dossiers qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

En tous les cas, la puissance engagée dans une éventuelle bataille à Karakura serait largement suffisante, avec un capitaine, une vice-capitaine et une Shinigami qui, si elle n'était pas de noble naissance, portait tout de même le nom des Kuchiki et dont beaucoup se demandaient au Seireitei pourquoi elle n'avait pas déjà été promue lieutenant !

* * *

_Biblioteca da Ajuda__, Lisbonne_

Les murs, tapissés de livres du sol au plafond, surplombant les salles à une hauteur vertigineuse, au point que leurs étagères les plus élevées semblaient inaccessibles ; le mobilier venu d'un autre temps, d'une autre culture ; les peintures ornées de brun et de cramoisi, remplissant l'espace autour des poutres et des solives dessinées en trompe-l'œil, écrasant le gigantisme des lieux ; la lumière dorée de l'après-midi, reflétée par le bois partout présent ; les tapis couvrant les allées et feutrant le bruit des pas. Silence et chuchotement, passé et présent, étude. Rugissement.

« Nous sommes complètement perdus, admets-le, Ikkaku, résonna au détour d'un couloir une voix exaspérée par l'entêtement de son ami.

— Quelle importance, il est ici. Nous finirons bien par le trouver.

— Mais...

— Ah ! Combien y en a-t-il encore, de ces étages et de ces portes qui ne mènent qu'à la même salle ? C'est une nouvelle forme de torture, ma parole ! » s'exclama le dénommé Ikkaku, après avoir constaté une fois de plus que les plaintes qu'ils entendaient depuis tout à l'heure n'émanaient pas de cette partie du bâtiment.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un escalier aux marches lisses, larges et blanches, s'enroulant autour d'une rambarde de fer forgé. Yumichika en aurait admiré la finesse et la beauté s'il n'avait pas été si perplexe. Les gémissements semblaient provenir de toutes parts. Ils résonnaient dans les galeries, se cognaient aux murs, s'étouffaient sur les rayonnages, s'engouffraient dans les corridors, se retrouvaient prisonniers d'un courant d'air, s'enfuyaient par une fenêtre...

Tout était bizarre dans cette mission. L'alarme, la puissance supposée de leur ennemi, ce à quoi ils étaient confrontés ici. Rien n'avait de sens.

« Mais où se cache-t-il, à la fin ? s'irrita une fois de plus Ikkaku, la main encore posée sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

— Il ne se cache pas, assura son compagnon, plus calme.

— Ah oui ! Alors, s'il baisse sa pression spirituelle au point que nous ne pouvons la détecter, ce n'est pas pour se cacher !?

— S'il voulait se cacher, il ne crierait pas, raisonna Yumichika en appuyant son argument d'un élégant geste de la main.

— Il me rend dingue. Je croirais presque qu'il pleure.

— Oui, moi aussi ».

Ils étaient arrivés au dernier étage. Dans un moment de clairvoyance, ils optèrent pour la salle au fond du couloir à gauche. Beaucoup plus petite, ses hautes fenêtres laissaient entrer à flots les rayons du soleil. Elle était aménagée différemment des précédentes qu'ils avaient visitées. Des étagères où s'alignaient des boites d'archives au contenu équivoque, des armoires vitrées exposant des œuvres précieuses, des pupitres. Sur l'un deux, un manuscrit, ouvert sur une double page aux enluminures richement colorées, attirait le regard. À côté, un vieil homme, paralysé d'effroi, qui se refusait pourtant à abandonner l'ouvrage. Autour de lui, d'autres personnes, étendues sur le sol. Le tapis était jonché de parchemins déchiquetés, de verre brisé et de bois fendu. L'odeur métallique du sang leur monta aux narines. Le Hollow était là, écroulé dans un coin de la pièce. Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts et de tremblements.

« Mais, que s'est-il passé ici ? » s'exclamèrent les deux Shinigamis dans un ensemble parfait.

Ils eurent la surprise d'entendre l'humain répondre :

« Vous le voyez ? Vous savez ce que c'est ?(1)

— C'est un Hollow, un esprit qui s'est perdu dans la rancœur et le regret. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit pour lui que nous avons été missionnés. Il est faible. Était-il seul ? s'enquit Yumichika, indifférent au fait que l'humain puisse le voir.

— Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par faible ? Il a massacré tout le monde ! Et puis soudain, il s'est arrêté comme s'il n'avait plus de force et s'est avachi dans le coin. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait faim, que nous n'étions pas suffisants, qu'il lui fallait plus.

— Un Hollow anémié ! En voilà une histoire, râla Ikkaku.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, réglons-lui son compte et rentrons ».

L'humain resta silencieux pendant l'opération. Il avait conscience que ce à quoi il assistait n'était pas chose commune pour la majeure partie des gens. Son masque fendu, le Hollow hurla une dernière fois dans un sursaut désespéré. Puis, son existence s'émietta et il ne resta rien, pas d'autre trace de son passage en ce monde que les conséquences de son ultime frénésie meurtrière.

Le vénérable professeur, qui avait été l'unique personne à reconnaître le danger, le seul à pouvoir se sauver, savait aussi qu'il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'il connût le même sort que les autres visiteurs, ces personnes qui avaient partagé la même passion que lui pour les textes anciens. Réfugié dans les livres, il avait essayé tout au long de sa vie de faire abstraction des anormalités dont il était témoin parfois. À présent, il ne le pourrait plus. Il le devait à ces inconnus qui avaient perdu la vie devant ses yeux et dont les images de la mort, aberrante et inutile, resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire.

« Ikkaku ? s'étonna Yumichika qui avançait déjà vers la sortie.

Ikkaku regardait le vieillard, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, pensif, si différent du comportement braillard qu'il avait eu jusqu'ici, mais si étrangement familier au regard de Yumichika.

Ikkaku, qui ne réfléchissait jamais aux risques qu'il prenait en se lançant seul dans la bataille, qui courait avec délice au-devant d'une mort possible, à tel point que son compagnon s'en effrayait sans savoir comment l'arrêter, Ikkaku prenait le temps de s'inquiéter pour un humain, perdu dans l'horreur d'une scène qui était pour lui son pain quotidien.

« Monsieur ? Vous devriez partir d'ici, dit-il abruptement, rentrez chez vous ».

Comme au sortir d'un cauchemar, le vieil homme se retourna vers eux et les salua, en se courbant légèrement :

« Messieurs, si vous avez un tant soit peu de compassion pour nous, je vous prie de transmettre ma requête à qui de droit : notre ville est sous le joug de ces monstres depuis trop longtemps. Ne les laissez pas plus proliférer et se rassasier en toute impunité. J'ai voulu ne rien voir, j'ai souhaité ne rien entendre, j'ai ardemment désiré ne rien comprendre. Mais j'ai vu, j'ai entendu et je viens de comprendre. Les morts dévorent les vivants, cela ne peut vous laisser indifférent.

— Les morts dévorent les vivants, dites-vous ? reprit Yumichika.

— Oui, des corps sans vie, aucun suspect, aucun témoin. Les journaux sont remplis de cas de ce genre, ces derniers jours.

— Ikkaku, rentrons de toute urgence.

— Votre demande a été entendue, monsieur » fit Ikkaku solennellement en courbant la tête, le poing serré à la garde de son sabre et les talons joints.

Puis il se détourna et suivit Yumichika à travers le méandre des couloirs et des galeries de la bibliothèque.

* * *

_ Ocean Beach__, San Francisco_

Le groupe des huit Shinigamis et de leur lieutenant avait ralenti le pas. Par intermittence, ils sentaient tous l'émergence d'une activité spirituelle troublante et proche, et dont pourtant, ni les uns ni les autres ne détectaient précisément l'émanation. C'était comme s'ils baignaient dans une atmosphère remplie de reiatsu. Cela rappelait le Seireitei mais d'une autre manière. Renji se souvenait avoir connu une impression similaire à son arrivée au Hueco Mundo : être entouré d'énergie spirituelle sans qu'elle vous soit familière.

La confusion s'installait dans les rangs et Renji s'efforçait de maintenir le moral de sa troupe en adoptant l'attitude rassurante de quelqu'un qui avait toute confiance en lui. S'il était sûr de sa force, il l'était moins de ce qui se passait en cet endroit, pourtant... Aux regards anxieux qui se tournaient vers lui, il répondait par quelques anecdotes sur sa vie passée sur Terre, dont beaucoup faisaient rire ses coéquipiers.

« Figurez-vous que les humains emballent leur jus de fruit dans des boîtes qu'ils vous fournissent avec un simple brin de paille. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais encore en train de me torturer les méninges à me demander comment m'y prendre pour aspirer la boisson se trouvant enfermée à l'intérieur... »

« Abarai fukutaichô, je voudrais vous parler.

Le ton sérieux de Kan Utakata, resté isolé et silencieux jusqu'ici, interrompit le récit quelque peu nostalgique de ses souvenirs.

— Je t'écoute.

— Il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle qui vous concerne également.

— Le moment est bien mal choisi, déclara Renji qui fit un geste négatif de la main, comme pour chasser ensemble l'importun et sa requête.

— Mais vous semblez toujours m'ignorer, plaida Kan.

— Pas du tout, répondit sèchement Renji en plantant son regard dans les yeux si clairs de celui qu'il nommait pour lui-même : "l'empêcheur de tourner en rond" ou "le bellâtre au ton mielleux", au choix, selon les circonstances.

— J'insiste » s'emporta presque Kan qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas meilleure occasion que celle-ci.

Discuter en tête à tête avec le fukutaichô lorsqu'ils étaient au sein de la division s'avérait impossible. Consciemment ou non, Renji Abarai faisait tout pour l'éviter et cette attitude le mettait mal à l'aise.

Prenant conscience qu'il ne pourrait se défaire de l'individu qu'il avait décidément bien surnommé, Renji s'arrêta soudain et s'adressa aux autres membres de l'escouade, leur faisant signe de progresser sans les attendre.

« Alors ? s'enquit-il, furieux, et dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée.

— Je réalise que ma présence vous dérange, cependant je n'ai rien provoqué volontairement. Je viens d'être transféré et ne pourrai l'être de nouveau avant longtemps. Que puis-je faire pour que nous puissions nous entendre ?

— Cesser de tourner autour de moi et de Kuchiki taichô ! répondit de but en blanc Renji, les mains sur les hanches, comme s'il avait retenu trop longtemps ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Je ne...

— Tu es toujours dans nos pattes.

— Mais vous étiez...

— Je ne t'aime pas, toi et tes façons.

— Q-que...

— Mais peu importe. Pourquoi faudrait-il que tu sois ami avec tout le monde ? Moi, je n'ai pas à l'être pour considérer ta valeur en tant que Shinigami. Fais pareil.

— Alors, vous...

— Je sais reconnaître le talent lorsque je le vois. Cela n'implique pas que je doive m'entendre avec toi. Comprends-tu ? »

Le pauvre Kan, jusqu'ici interrompu sans considération par Renji, saisit cette opportunité pour enfin placer la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

« M'en voulez-vous ?

— Non, au contraire.

— Au contraire ?

— Tu m'irrites, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

— Je vous... »

Cette fois-ci, Kan s'interrompit de lui-même, comme s'il ne voulait pas dévoiler son étonnement.

« Qu'as-tu ? lui demanda alors Renji, intrigué par le soudain retrait de celui qui lui avait fait front jusque-là.

— Rien, dit Kan en secouant véhémentement la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es exaspérant ! Qu'as-tu ? répéta Renji.

— Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous. Vous êtes... sincère, expliqua Kan.

— Tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un de sincère ?

— N-non, je ne crois pas. Les gens... sont... déroutés par mon physique, et mon rang dans notre clan ne facilite rien. Ils cessent très rapidement d'être naturels ou de me dire ce qu'ils pensent vraiment de moi.

— Cela m'étonnerait que Kuchiki taichô souffre du même travers, remarqua Renji d'un ton amer.

— Cela est vrai, mais il n'est pas si familier que vous, tenta de rectifier Kan.

— Encore heureux ! s'écria Renji, avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

— C'est étrange, vous ne m'en voulez vraiment pas, constata Kan. Pourtant, vous avez enduré par ma faute d'inutiles vicissitudes, au point que vous en êtes tombé malade.

— Allons bon. Monsieur Utakata pense vraiment qu'il est responsable de tout. C'est bien trop d'honneur à lui faire, railla Renji, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et fixant le lointain.

— Mais...

— Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as rendu misérable, reprit-il en martelant bien ses mots et en dévisageant à nouveau Kan très sérieusement, c'est ma propre incapacité à regarder la situation comme elle était. Grâce à toi, j'ai été obligé d'y faire face. Alors, je te remercierais plutôt si je n'étais pas contrarié, conclut-il, plus embarrassé cette fois et le regard moins direct.

— Con-contrarié ? balbutia Kan, à nouveau stupéfait par le franc-parler de Renji.

— Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'aime pas. Tu es trop... surfait.

— Sur-surfait ! s'exclama Kan, cette fois-ci sur le point de s'indigner.

— Sans défaut, si tu préfères, admit Renji en haussant les épaules. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te remercier d'une aide dont tu n'as même pas eu conscience et des autres que je n'ai pas réclamées. Pigé ? souligna Renji en se penchant vers Kan et en levant son doigt vers son visage, comme s'il sermonnait un enfant.

— Pi... Je pense avoir tout à fait compris, Abarai fukutaichô.

— Parfait. Il est temps de rejoindre les autres.»

Kan emboîta le pas de son fukutaichô actuel. Sa présence était sécurisante et tranquillisante à la fois. Une confiance en lui, à nulle autre pareille, émanait de ses larges enjambées comme s'il partait dans une conquête que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Les mèches exubérantes de sa tignasse évoquaient un côté sauvage à peine discipliné. Mais leur teinte rappelait la douce mélancolie des minutes d'une journée à son déclin, lorsque le couchant faisait ses adieux aux lisières du monde dans un flamboiement éphémère. Car les paroles du lieutenant dénotaient une attention aux êtres que sa trop grande brusquerie ne pouvait pas cacher. C'était l'homme que s'était choisi le seigneur Kuchiki, celui qui le secondait tout au long du jour et qu'il avait accepté dans l'intimité de ses nuits.

Tout en marchant derrière Renji, Kan songeait au conseil du lieutenant Madarame quand il avait failli renoncer à partir de la onzième puisque, finalement, il s'y était habitué : « Kan, demande ton transfert à la sixième, ils ont un poste vacant là-bas et tu y seras beaucoup mieux qu'ici ».

Kan se disait qu'il avait eu raison, qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'endroit qui lui conviendrait, un lieu où il pourrait montrer ce qu'il était sans arrière-pensée et où personne ne viendrait plus lui dénier sa place.

* * *

_Administration de la sixième division, Soul Society._

Le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki, assis à son bureau et plongé, semblait-il, dans la lecture d'un rapport, émanant de la quatrième division, sur l'accroissement des accidents consécutifs aux entraînements à armes réelles, releva la tête et regarda, pour la deuxième fois en moins de trente minutes, l'horloge posée sur un classeur à tiroirs. Cela faisait trois heures que Renji était parti en mission dans le monde physique avec toute une section. « _Combien de temps leur faut-il pour venir à bout d'un éventuel Gillian qui aurait fait son apparition dans ce coin misérable(__2)__ de la planète Terre ? _» s'interrogeait-il en silence. « _S'il y a bien une chose que je supporte mal, c'est de devoir m'inquiéter pour mes subordonnés_ ! » se surprenait-il à penser. «_ D'ailleurs, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé_ » réalisa-t-il. « _Allons donc, quelle raison aurais-je de m'inquiéter ? Je suis tout simplement irrité de leur incompétence flagrante et dès leur retour, je veillerai à le leur faire savoir_ ».

Il prenait le plus grand soin de ne pas isoler le cas de Renji, son lieutenant et accessoirement amant, des autres Shinigamis partis avec lui...

Laissant retomber le dossier qu'il avait en main, le capitaine se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur la cour. Par la vitre, il vit quelques soldats retardataires traverser le terre-plein pour rejoindre les dojos et l'entraînement du matin. Il se précipita dehors dans un envol de son écharpe, avec une solution adéquate pour évacuer l'énervement irrationnel qui ne cessait de monter en lui.

* * *

_Pine lake park__, San Francisco_

Renji et son équipe étaient enfin arrivés à l'endroit où leur cible se cachait. Il leur avait fallu du temps. De multiples obstacles s'étaient mis en travers de leur route dès qu'ils avaient quitté le rivage du Pacifique et s'étaient enfoncés dans les rues de San Francisco. Des Hollows qui, non contents de s'alimenter des âmes des morts, menaçaient de s'en prendre aux rares hommes et femmes qui laissaient apparaître un infime reiatsu. Ces êtres maléfiques étaient puissants et ils devaient se mettre à plusieurs pour en venir à bout. Leur nombre était trop élevé pour être normal. Comment la situation avait-elle empiré si vite ? Renji se posait fiévreusement la question.

Le parc qu'ils avaient atteint était encore désert à cette heure matinale. La fraîcheur n'avait pas abandonné les lieux.

Aux abords du lac qui lui avait donné son nom, un silence anormal régnait. La faune vivant sur ses rives semblait avoir choisi de taire son existence. Des hérons verts, pêchant nonchalamment sur les berges, aux passereaux nichant dans les buissons alentours, venant s'abreuver timidement, des tortues de l'ouest, sommeillant entre les joncs, aux salamandres se lovant sous les pierres, pas un son, pas un mouvement, ne révélait plus leur présence.

C'était là, sur les étendues nord de ses eaux fangeuses que leur Hollow s'était arrêté, entouré d'une cour de Menos au tempérament soumis et imbécile.

Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de pousser parfois un feulement articulé, presque humain, comme pour provoquer les nouveaux arrivants. Il était de nature animale, ce qui était assez rare. Son squelette était recouvert par endroit d'un épais pelage albinos. Et ce qui était encore plus exceptionnel, c'était qu'il se tenait sur ses membres postérieurs, debout, comme un homme.  
Ses caractéristiques étaient confuses. Les extrémités de ses membres antérieurs avaient plus l'air de pattes aux doigts allongés et aux ongles griffus que de mains humaines, et il avait de larges pieds aux pouces indépendants, velus sur le dessus.  
Il était efflanqué. Ses côtes saillaient et l'on voyait à peine son trou distinctif de Hollow, dont l'ombre se dessinait sous sa cage thoracique, béant à l'emplacement habituel d'un des reins. Son regard se distinguait à travers son masque blanc, brillant de folie, rougeoyant comme la plus vive des braises de l'enfer. Il battait la terre d'une longue queue noire et touffue, scandant les secondes dans un rythme menaçant, défiant ses visiteurs d'entamer un combat qu'il savait gagné d'avance.

Les Shinigamis s'étaient figés. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce à quoi ils avaient affaire. Mais, à chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque coup sur le sol, ils constataient que sa puissance enflait.

L'onde les surprit tous. L'explosion intense et subite d'une pression spirituelle qui dévasta sur son passage la plus grande partie des Menos. Les autres servirent de repas.

« Bon sang, il est en train d'évoluer, fit Renji entre ses dents. Il sélectionne uniquement ceux qui peuvent lui servir. Je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'une telle chose soit possible sur Terre !

— Lieutenant, que fait-on ? Il est trop puissant, osa demander Gen en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

— Nous devons nous en charger. Cela nous a pris trop de temps de le traquer et nous pourrions le perdre encore en attendant des renforts.

— Mais... essaya à son tour Akira.

— Reculez. Circonscrivez la zone. Kan, passe en deuxième forme de ton shikai, tu vas me soutenir à distance.

— À vos ordres ! » confirmèrent-ils tous, leur courage réveillé par le sang froid et la résolution de leur chef.

Le temps n'était plus à l'hésitation, ou bien Renji lui-même ne serait bientôt plus en mesure de le maîtriser. Sans se retourner pour vérifier si ses ordres étaient suivis, il tira son sabre de son fourreau et clama, comme un coup de semonce à l'adresse de leur ennemi, l'invocation la plus puissante de son zanpakutô : « BAN...KAI... ! Hihiô Zabimaru ! »

Nimbé du halo épais d'énergie qui avait résulté et qui tournoyait à présent autour de lui en spirales de plus en plus resserrées, Renji réapparut revêtu de la fourrure du grand singe. La tête osseuse du serpent à la massive collerette rouge vint se positionner au-dessus de lui, majestueuse et imposant leur force à tous deux. Les anneaux de son corps s'enroulaient, vibrants d'une énergie concentrée, et formaient un rempart infranchissable devant eux.

Le regard aigu, le poing resserré sur le manchon osseux qu'était devenu la poignée de son sabre, Renji fixa sa proie et attaqua sans détour. Dans un rugissement féroce, Hihiô Zabimaru se déploya et partit à l'assaut. Sur son passage, plusieurs eucalyptus à la lisière du lac s'en trouvèrent déchiquetés et tombèrent au sol en un craquement sinistre. Le Hollow esquivait, s'enfuyant plus rapidement que ne pouvait le suivre la tête aux crocs acérés. Il manifestait une agilité surprenante, s'accrochant au faîte des arbres, profitant de la souplesse des troncs, exécutant des bonds dans des angles incroyables, comme si l'instinct de la bête se combinait à l'intelligence de l'homme.

Renji, sa puissance réelle bridée comme il se devait avant de partir en mission sur terre, s'efforçait de maintenir la cadence, pour quelques temps encore.

Haut dans le ciel, inaperçue du Hollow pris en chasse, la croix du cygne avait fait son apparition et absorbait le flux solaire sur ses ailes blanches et noires. Bientôt, son chant retentit et elle entama un vif piqué vers son but.

Était-ce une ouïe surdéveloppée provenant de son ascendance animale ? Le bruissement de la course-poursuite qui l'obligeait à fuir ne suffit pas à couvrir le sifflement que l'arme cruciforme émit. Le Hollow prit conscience de son approche et parvint à l'éviter.

Renji s'y attendait. Il avait déjà affronté Wataridori et il savait que le bougre de démon était trop rapide pour lui. Mais il profita judicieusement de la diversion que l'attaque de la croix du cygne lui procura. Il avait anticipé correctement l'un des deux endroits où l'esquive eût pu être possible. Zabimaru fut sur le monstre en un temps record, sa mâchoire grande ouverte sur des canines démesurées, son effrayant regard vide paralysant sa proie.

Peur... Mort...

Il avait déjà connu cela.

Obscurité... Rage... Folie... Il s'était choisi un autre destin. Il était celui qui dispensait la mort. Il était Aeneas et jamais plus il ne se laisserait emporter.

Comme il l'avait fait une fois déjà, il s'avança de lui-même vers sa fin supposée. Dans la gueule béante qui menaçait de l'avaler, sur les dents qui prétendaient le pourfendre, il prit appui et s'élança vers le ciel d'une poussée de son pied qui en fut transpercé. Il s'était déjà rétabli sur le crâne allongé quand Renji s'aperçut du danger. Remontant le corps de Zabimaru sans tenir compte de l'empreinte ensanglantée qu'il laissait, ni même de la compression d'énergie qui vibrait et menaçait d'exploser, Aeneas courait vers le Shinigami, il courait vers la vie qu'il voulait prendre, il courait vers la force qu'il voulait obtenir.

Cette façon de combattre pour un Hollow moyen était impossible. Les Hollows s'effrayaient de la mort et de la douleur. Ils ne s'en prenaient qu'aux moins puissants qu'eux, en vertu d'un insatiable besoin de combler la perte de leur cœur. Seuls les Adjuchas connaissaient le besoin de devenir plus fort pour ne pas perdre leur identité. Mais ils ne mettaient pas leur existence en péril de cette manière. Cette action suicidaire était impossible à imaginer et pourtant, Aeneas venait de l'exécuter sous les yeux de Renji !

Pris de court, Renji assista sans réagir au dernier bond du Hollow. Ce dernier, d'une puissante détente, se propulsa soudain dans les airs et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de sa victime. Renji sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses longues griffes s'enfoncer cruellement dans sa poitrine. La pelisse velue de Zabimaru qui ne faisait qu'un avec lui se désagrégea partiellement sous la douleur et ne couvrit plus que ses épaules. Il vacilla et se retrouva à terre, cloué au sol, immobilisé dans l'étau du Hollow, la gorge à sa merci.

Mais il tenait bon encore, Hihiô Zabimaru dans sa main droite lui conférait sa force.

Aeneas ne rencontra qu'un cou encore protégé de la fourrure épaisse du grand babouin, atteignant à peine la peau appétissante et désirable. Il bava de frustration, il ragea de dépit et hurla au ciel sa colère.

Un éclair blanc zébré d'un éclat jaune lui passa devant les yeux, à deux doigts de lui fendre le masque. Promptement, Aeneas s'écarta de Renji et avisa le nouvel assaillant.

Kan, ayant récupéré Wataridori, avait lancé sans hésiter les flèches du cygne dans l'ouverture qui s'était offerte à lui. À présent, désarmé, il dévisageait l'infâme esprit.

Renji était étourdi. Son bankai avait lâché. Son énergie s'était dispersée dans la souffrance et la folie furieuse de l'assaut. Il porta la main à sa poitrine. Un flot de sang épais et sombre coulait des incisions mais seuls les muscles semblaient touchés. Il se redressa, grimaçant sous la douleur et vit Kan accourir vers lui. Refoulant la nausée qui lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se releva à moitié, posant un genou à terre. Dans le même temps, il étendit ses mains vers leur ennemi et lança une série de Shakkahô pour le maintenir à distance, n'arrêtant la salve de boulets rouges que lorsque Kan eut récupéré son arme. Alors, une violente quinte de toux le prit, tandis qu'un mince filet de sang coula au coin de ses lèvres.

Au cœur de cette tempête de feu, la fureur d'Aeneas ne connut plus de borne. Dès que les explosions eurent cessé, il traversa le rideau de fumée et attaqua à l'aveuglette, au mépris du danger.

Kan était prêt et le reçut vaillamment. Cherchant à offrir un répit à Renji, il bataillait ferme. Il repoussait de ses flèches les coups de pieds, les coups de griffes et les coups de dents. Il tournoyait et pirouettait, étourdissant le Hollow. Il lui fallait user de toute sa célérité pour ne pas perdre le rythme et succomber, lui aussi. Mais vint un mouvement qu'il n'avait pas prévu, un coup surgi de nulle part qui prétendit lui arracher son arme et qui le déstabilisa. Il tomba, la main toujours fermement agrippée à Wataridori.

Aeneas se félicita de cette victoire facile. Il humait l'odeur de sa victime, savoureuse, inoubliable. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré de telle. Il se précipita, enivré par son désir, sans prendre garde au reste... Il s'en mordrait les doigts longtemps, car il avait eu tort de croire Renji hors course.

Tout nauséeux qu'il était, Renji trouva la force d'user de son shikai sans l'invocation d'usage. Épuisant les dernières parcelles d'énergie qui lui restaient, il brandit Zabimaru et le planta droit dans le flanc du Hollow avant qu'il n'entame la chair de Kan.

Aeneas se redressa avec rage. Il hurla d'impuissance et de douleur. Il s'arracha à la lame qui le retenait et fit face à Renji. Il cracha sa haine et sa vengeance. D'un claquement sec de sa queue, il acheva d'assommer Kan d'un revers sur la tempe, sans un regard pour celui-ci, les yeux tournés vers Renji. Il haletait, refusait d'abandonner, repoussait l'inévitable et continuait de fixer de ses yeux fous l'auteur de sa défaite et le briseur de son destin, en le maudissant, de toute la force de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Renji savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser s'échapper, qu'il était bien trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté. Il devait porter le dernier coup avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que sa vision ne se brouille quand il aurait perdu trop de sang. Il n'avait plus l'agilité nécessaire pour un combat au corps à corps. Un Hikotsu Taihô était hors de question avec le limiteur de pression spirituelle. Kan n'allait pas se relever avant un moment et les autres Shinigamis n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Il était très mal parti, et son cœur cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine en se demandant s'il allait mourir là, comme un chien, sans avoir jamais pu appeler Byakuya par son prénom.

« _Byakuya..._ ». L'air désemparé de son amant lorsqu'il lui avait dit au revoir au matin inonda son esprit. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres. « _Ça non, pas question_, se motiva-t-il, _je ne vais pas me laisser tuer alors qu'il se pourrait qu'enfin Byakuya apprenne à m'aimer_ ! ». Il n'était pas encore mort et cette bête, là, était aussi blessée que lui. Sa vigueur renforcée, il empoigna Zabimaru et s'élança.

**fin du chapitre 16**

* * *

(1) Pour celles et ceux qui s'étonneraient de l'échange suivant, sachez que cet humain est un érudit polyglotte et qu'il s'exprime dans la langue des Shinigamis, c'est-à-dire, le japonais.

(2) Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est que l'appréciation de Byakuya (pour qui seul le Seireitei est un endroit convenable) et non la mienne

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Dites-nous tout, Kurotsuchi taichô


	17. Dites-nous tout, Kurotsuchi taichô

**Mise en garde** : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Dites-nous tout, Kurotsuchi taichô**

Trois capitaines se rendaient sans le savoir au même endroit. Trois capitaines très différents les uns des autres, et dont l'unique point commun en cet instant était l'origine de leur visite, à savoir, les dernières alertes sur Terre.

Devant la porte donnant accès au domaine de la douzième division, aussi grande et épaisse que celle d'une prison, Jûshirô Ukitake et Kenpachi Zaraki se regardaient, interloqués.

« Kenpachi-san, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama le capitaine de la treizième division. Alors, toi aussi tu t'interroges sur l'existence d'un rapport entre l'élévation de la puissance spirituelle sur Terre et la multiplication des incursions des Hollows en certains points de la planète ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement à son confrère médusé en tapotant une liasse épaisse de feuilles qui avaient l'air d'avoir été compulsées de nombreuses fois.

— Un truc dans le genre, hasarda Kenpachi, dont l'ennui se manifesta par la nonchalance de son ton. Ce sont les mémos de Kurotsuchi que tu trimbales ?

— Oui, mais même en les relisant suite au rapport de Rukia, je ne suis pas très sûr de mon analyse. Je suis bien content de n'être pas le seul à avoir remarqué quelque chose de louche, ajouta le délicat capitaine, son regard un brin anxieux cherchant à évaluer les dangers qui se cachaient derrière l'enceinte du bâtiment.

— Oui, bon... grommela Kenpachi à la perspective d'une fonction de garde du corps qui ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Oh ! mais ne serait-ce pas sa grandeur Byakuya Kuchiki qui s'avance vers nous ? » remarqua-t-il, d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique.

Le seigneur Kuchiki progressait effectivement vers la douzième division, du pas régulier et tranquille qui était le sien, comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher. Un bref instant, même s'ils en avaient été témoin de nombreuses fois, les deux hommes furent hypnotisés par cette démarche glissante et légère, qui les faisait entrer dans un rêve, dans un moment hors du temps.

« Veuillez m'excuser » dit le chef de clan arrivé à la hauteur de ses deux collègues, lesquels s'écartèrent sans broncher, comme surpris par son apparition soudaine devant eux.

Byakuya s'approcha sans attendre du portail et en ouvrit l'un des battants.  
Puis il entra, uniquement préoccupé par le motif de sa présence ici et ne s'intéressant pas le moins du monde à celui des deux autres.

« Hé ! mais j'étais là le premier..., s'insurgea Kenpachi, revenu de son ébahissement.

— Allons, allons, quelle importance ? Suivons-le à présent, le calma Jûshirô tout en s'avançant à son tour.

— Bon sang ! Je le retiens, Ikkaku et ses principes. Déjà que cela ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, voilà que je dois me coltiner sa seigneurie » bougonna Kenpachi tout en emboîtant le pas de son aîné.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se réjouit finalement d'être celui qui fermait la marche de leur singulière procession. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait tracé un chemin à grands renforts de coups d'épée, fracassant et franchissant les murs, plutôt que de suivre, indéfiniment semblait-il, les couloirs sombres et monotones qui formaient, à s'y méprendre, un labyrinthe élaboré pour y rendre folles les âmes simples.

Ayant encore en mémoire le dernier sermon du vieux grigou, Yamamoto, sur les dépenses excessives qu'il devait engager afin de remettre en état les rues du Seireitei après chacune de ses "excursions", Kenpachi faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser sa folle envie de voler dans les plumes de leur guide, dont le pas de danseuse l'exaspérait au plus au point. Pour se distraire, il portait un regard intéressé sur son environnement : c'était la première fois qu'il venait à la douzième division.

De loin en loin, ils croisaient quelques salles. De l'une, émanaient des lumières fantastiques et mouvantes, bleues aux reflets orangés ; d'une autre, ruisselaient des bruits suspects de gargouillement et de glougloutement sous le couvert d'une brume aux couleurs irisées. La plupart étaient obscures. Entre deux portions de couloir, des portes automatiques s'ouvraient à leur approche, en un chuintement doux et absolument irritant. Mais le pire, c'était les caméras qui les suivaient.

À chaque seuil, ils étaient pris en chasse par un objectif. Le regard de ces yeux mécaniques pesait sur Kenpachi. Disposés le long des parois, ils se relayaient les uns les autres, pivotant sur leurs pieds dans un bruit de moteur incessant. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer cette abomination de Mayuri Kurotsuchi derrière un écran, surveillant leur progression.

La patience n'étant pas le fort de Kenpachi, il en eut rapidement assez. Si bien que chaque nouveau corridor fut accueilli par une élévation de sa pression spirituelle, suivie par les implosions des machines indélicates puis du sourire fou et satisfait du capitaine de la onzième division.

Byakuya fermait les yeux sur ce geste éminemment inutile et Jûshirô se félicitait de la compagnie de son noble compagnon, même aussi parfaitement impassible.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au but de leur court périple, le laboratoire privé du maître des lieux.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi affairé devant ses écrans, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé leur présence, Kenpachi Zaraki qui aurait bien voulu être ailleurs, Byakuya Kuchiki qui regardait d'un air condescendant l'agencement de la pièce, l'ambiance n'était pas à la joie et à la bonne humeur, et toute la bonne volonté du capitaine Ukitake n'y pouvait rien changer. De tous les capitaines du Gotei, ces trois-là étaient ceux qui se vouaient une aversion réciproque.

La grossièreté et la vulgarité affichée du capitaine de la onzième division, sa puissance brute et sans apprêts, le rendaient indigne de l'intérêt du scientifique. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ver de terre sous ses sandales, qu'un moucheron entre les dents de Konjiki Ashisogijizô, son zanpakutô. Seulement voilà, il ne se conformait pas à cet état et étalait partout sa présence et sa splendeur bestiale, vainqueur partout et toujours, quelque soit le combat.

Cette désapprobation du guerrier barbare aurait pu rapprocher les capitaines Kurotsuchi et Kuchiki. Mais qui pourrait s'entendre avec ce noble qui vous prenait toujours de haut, vous regardait avec défiance et ne se privait pas de montrer la supériorité de son rang ?

Quant à Mayuri, il n'avait rien d'un guerrier. Homme dont les traits étaient cachés derrière un masque de carnaval, dont le physique même, ne ressemblait plus en rien à celui de sa naissance, ses façons de combattre étaient viles, pleutres et impropres. Réfugié derrière des machines ou des poisons, il ne pouvait qu'être assuré du plus grand mépris de la part d'un combattant tel que Kenpachi, pour qui le corps-à-corps, l'impact des coups reçus et rendus, fournissaient le plus grand des amusements et définissaient la seule valeur qui comptait.

Cette opinion, à demi-partagée par Byakuya, aurait pu les rapprocher tous les deux si le noble n'éprouvait à l'encontre du plébéien un dédain identique. Un homme rustre, hissé à son rang par le sang et le meurtre, ne pouvait guère se comparer à lui, éduqué et guidé dès sa naissance par les traditions de son lignage. Le fait que cet homme des bas-fonds du Rukongai bénéficiait d'une puissance démesurée qu'il ne cherchait pas à exercer en faisait des rivaux aux caractères à jamais incompatibles.

Car cette inimitié, Kenpachi la lui rendait bien, n'attendant pas son tour pour lui faire sentir toute la pauvreté de son existence, vécue bien à l'abri entre les murs du manoir de sa Famille. Même son arme avait de quoi faire sourire, cette myriade de petites lames roses qui obéissaient en tout à leur maître, allant même jusqu'à le protéger selon son désir.

Et pour finir, trop d'incertitudes et de mystères entouraient le scientifique. Il ne vivait que par ces propres lois et principes, ne s'en tenait qu'à ses expériences, n'accordait aucun respect à autrui et ravageait les vies sans s'occuper des conséquences. Au yeux du chef de clan, dont le dévouement aux siens était sans commune mesure, un tel comportement ne méritait que la suspicion et une surveillance de tous les instants.

« Mayuri-sama, vous avez des visiteurs » annonça une voix provenant du fond de la pièce.

Chacun se retourna, surpris par cette présence indiscernable qui se révélait subitement à eux. La jeune vice-capitaine de la douzième division, Nemu Kurotsuchi, s'approcha et attendit les ordres de celui qui était son créateur et à qui elle obéissait en tout, sacrifiant, s'il la requérait, son existence.

« _Elle est si triste_, soupirait Jûshirô. _Comment ce diable d'homme a-t-il pu donner naissance à pareille beauté ?_ ».

« _Elle est sans âme_, remarquait Byakuya, _comme tout ce qui sort des mains de ce déchet_ ».

« _Elle est insignifiante_ », décidait Kenpachi, sans plus s'en occuper.

« Mais que vois-je, s'étonna Mayuri d'une façon particulièrement hypocrite, délaissant son clavier pour s'intéresser enfin à eux, trois des plus puissants capitaines du Gotei me font l'honneur de leur visite ? »

Il ne s'était pas levé, se contentant simplement de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Avant que Kenpachi, à bout de patience, n'ait éparpillé aux quatre coins de la chambre les machines si chères à leur inventeur et que Byakuya, dans son souverain orgueil, n'ait entrepris de remettre à sa place leur hôte et son insolence, Jûshirô prit les devants :

« Mayuri-san, la dernière alerte sur Terre a mis en évidence quelques anormalités dont tu t'es bien gardé de nous parler. Peux-tu t'en expliquer ?

— Je vois que tu as apporté mes mémos. Tout y est consigné.

— Laisse tomber, Ukitake. Ce type ne cherche qu'à nous embrouiller. »

Kenpachi, qui avait parlé ainsi, mit la main sur l'épaule du capitaine de la treizième division et l'écarta de son chemin. Il s'avança d'un pas tranquille, et Jûshirô ne put s'empêcher de constater que bien que sa prestance soit différente de celle de Byakuya, il en obtenait le même effet subjuguant.

Face aux écrans qui tapissaient le mur et d'où émanait une luminosité froide, la coiffure du capitaine de la onzième division se découpait en contre-jour. Ses cheveux noirs étaient séparés par des raies, en épaisses mèches qui formaient des épis dressés sur sa tête et rayonnaient tout autour comme une crinière. Dans le silence qui s'était fait, le tintinnabulement des clochettes qui enserraient l'extrémité de ces pics, accentuait, par leur tonalité joyeuse, la sensation irréelle et paralysante de son approche, ressemblant à celle d'un prédateur.

Kenpachi fit pivoter le siège de Mayuri de telle façon qu'il se trouvât face à lui et pencha son visage vers le sien tout en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Le tableau qu'ils formaient tous les deux refroidissait une atmosphère déjà peu chaleureuse. L'inhumanité du scientifique, qui avait perdu son sourire ironique, se confrontait à la bestialité du guerrier, qui affichait son sourire carnassier le plus réussi.

Involontairement, Mayuri Kurotsuchi se recula contre son dossier.

« Pour faire simple, commença Kenpachi, le Hollow pris en chasse par Yumichika et Ikkaku ne faisait pas le quart de la puissance spirituelle annoncée. Comment tu expliques cela, hein ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-on pas eu connaissance des multiples attaques dont les Hollows se rendent responsables sur les vivants, hein ? Et ne me raconte pas qu'il y en a toujours eu. Je te parle, moi, d'attaques en nombre tel, que même les vivants se posent des questions ! grogna-t-il de sa voix légèrement éraillée. Et surtout, nous fais pas chier avec tes graphiques à la con ! termina-t-il, d'un ton menaçant et colérique.

Enregistrant ces nouvelles informations, Mayuri Kurotsuchi faisait abstraction maintenant de la présence agressive de son interlocuteur, envisageant avec un plaisir non dissimulé les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il s'adressa à Jûshirô :

— Ces faits sont-ils ceux dont tu voulais me parler ?

— Pas exactement, Rukia a rencontré un Hollow conforme à ce qui avait été signalé. Le problème, c'est qu'il y en avait plus d'un ! Elle est saine et sauve, Byakuya » s'empressa d'ajouter Jûshirô, en se tournant brièvement vers son cadet lorsqu'il sentit son regard aigu et inamical posé sur lui. « Par contre, Karakura est effectivement envahie de Hollows en trop grand nombre et de plus en plus puissants. S'ils ne s'en prennent pas encore aux vivants, je suppose que c'est grâce à la présence du Quincy et de ses amis, fit-il, après réflexion. Mais ils ont les mains pleines, m'a rapporté Rukia, la situation les dépasse. J'ai doublé les patrouilles. Et pour toi, Byakuya ? Comment est-ce, à San Francisco ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers le capitaine de la sixième division qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot ni fait un mouvement.

Celui-ci avait refermé les paupières et dans le silence qui se fit, il les rouvrit lentement pour regarder avec méfiance les yeux mordorés du capitaine de la douzième division. Kenpachi relâcha ce dernier de son emprise et observa, intrigué, l'étrange attitude de Byakuya qui avait manifesté un retrait qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Renji et son escouade ne sont pas rentrés, fit ce dernier.

— Oh ! Un soupçon d'inquiétude, peut-être ? claironna Mayuri, enchanté de mettre à jour le défaut de la cuirasse de cet homme impénétrable.

— La crainte sera ton lot s'il s'avère que les renseignements qui nous ont été fournis par ta division manquaient de fiabilité, lui répondit Byakuya d'un ton volontairement menaçant.

— Ou bien l'équipe que tu as envoyée n'était pas celle qu'il aurait fallu, objecta Mayuri, vexé.

— C'est pourquoi je dois connaître sa situation afin de juger si oui ou non, je dois envoyer de nouveaux renforts, expliqua Byakuya ignorant l'allusion. Mais peut-être est-ce trop espérer de ce... matériel, ajouta-t-il, dédaigneux.

— Il semble que les réponses à vos questions doivent attendre, messieurs » dit Mayuri en s'adressant à Kenpachi et Jûshirô tout en se retournant vers son clavier, pressé de relever le défi.

Pianotant adéquatement, il fit afficher un graphique exprimant, en fonction du temps, les différentes pressions spirituelles présentes dans la partie du monde terrestre en question.

« Regardez, voilà le moment où le Menos qui nous intéresse révèle une puissance qui déclenche l'alerte, dit-il en désignant un pic élevé d'énergie qui se stabilisait pour former un trait plat. Ici, l'arrivée de tes Shinigamis. Il pointait un autre pic à la couleur bleue. Oh ! Notre Menos s'est caché, semble-t-il, en analysant la chute progressive de la courbe rouge qui représentait sa pression spirituelle. Ah ! Le voilà qui réapparaît, voyez-vous ? montra-t-il en entourant l'endroit où les graphes des Shinigamis et du Menos se rejoignaient. Nous pouvons en déduire qu'il y a eu effectivement un combat. Mais qui fut le vainqueur de la bataille ? » nargua-t-il, en faisant attendre la suite de sa lecture.

Mal lui en prit. Byakuya n'était pas d'humeur à rire, s'il l'avait jamais été un jour. Il reprit lui-même l'interprétation des courbes qui se mêlaient, étalant une fois encore devant son collègue énervé l'étendue de son intelligence et de sa supériorité.

« Le Hollow s'affaiblit, probablement blessé... Un autre entre en scène, d'une puissance plus grande encore, classe Vasto Lorde vraisemblablement, puis, leurs deux énergies disparaissent. Ont-ils été vaincus ? Rien ne permet de le supposer. La présence de l'escouade n'est plus indiquée, elle non plus. Tout ceci ne me renseigne pas ! Où est mon équipe ?

— Allons, allons, fit Mayuri, réjoui de la tournure des événements, ne t'affole donc pas. La disparition de leurs signes vitaux aurait été enregistrée et signalée, et tu n'aurais pas manqué d'en être notifié. Le plus logique est... »

Il avait fait apparaître sur l'écran la place centrale où se trouvait le senkaimon.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre » déclara-t-il, satisfait.

Byakuya aurait bien voulu rétorquer qu'il ne s'affolait nullement, mais son inquiétude grandissait. Il n'avait pas manqué d'observer, sur le graphique précédent, que la courbe d'une pression spirituelle d'un des Shinigamis, qui ne pouvait être que celle de Renji car elle était la plus élevée de toutes, avait dangereusement diminué.

« Pour en revenir à vos interrogations, continua le capitaine de la douzième division, d'ordinaire, nous ne trouvons sur Terre que les Hollows qui viennent d'être transformés. La plupart de ceux-ci sont éradiqués par nos soins, tandis que ceux dont la soif d'âme est si extrême qu'elle ne peut être satisfaite sur Terre parviennent au Hueco Mundo et se dévorent entre eux. Il y a très peu d'échange entre les deux mondes. Mais, ce n'est plus vrai. Le nombre de Hollows présents en certaines régions de la Terre augmente de façon exponentielle à présent. La seule explication étant que la plupart nous viennent du Hueco Mundo. Je ne connais pas la raison de cet afflux. C'est pourquoi j'avais expressément demandé qu'il me soit accordé d'y aller. Ce que je sais maintenant, par contre, c'est que sur une bande définie de la planète, l'énergie spirituelle change progressivement de nature et s'assimile à celle du Hueco Mundo.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Jûshirô et Kenpachi.

— Vous avez bien entendu. Si nous ne faisons rien, le monde réel deviendra le nouveau monde des Hollows.

— Cela n'explique pas mon Hollow anémié, remarqua Kenpachi.

— Anémié ?

— Oui, le Hollow soi-disant puissant qui était la cible de Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ce n'était plus qu'une loque lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvé. Il a même délaissé son gibier.

— Intéressant. Voyons... »  
Mayuri se pencha de nouveau sur son clavier et parcourut avec attention les chiffres et graphiques qui avaient analysé l'opération à Lisbonne.

« Je peux affirmer avec certitude que ce Hollow venait du Hueco Mundo. Sa puissance était suffisante pour déclencher nos alarmes. Cependant, elle était vacillante, effectivement. Il apparaît qu'il était dans un pauvre état peu après son arrivée sur Terre. Tout nous ramène au Hueco Mundo et à ce qui s'y passe. Je pense que les preuves seront suffisantes pour convaincre le Sôtaichô à présent » affirma-t-il, triomphant.

— Nous y allons de ce pas, n'est-ce pas, Byakuya ? » fit Jûshirô en cherchant confirmation auprès de ce dernier.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en constatant que le capitaine de la sixième division les avait quittés, sans même daigner les en informer !

Se retournant vers l'écran principal, ils observèrent les images retransmises depuis le parvis par lequel on avait accès au monde matériel.

* * *

Entre les portes grandes ouvertes du senkaimon, plusieurs silhouettes se dessinèrent. Gen apparut en premier, suivi de Sugiara soutenant Renji du mieux qu'il pouvait, puis de Akira et Kuroko qui transportaient Kan. Les trois derniers Shinigamis de la section fermaient leur marche.

« Kuchiki Taichô ! » s'exclama Gen.

Leur commandant venait d'apparaître sur l'esplanade et c'était si exceptionnel que les Shinigamis en état de le faire oublièrent de le saluer. Sans se préoccuper de cette omission de la politesse hiérarchique, le capitaine se dirigea directement vers son second.

Renji se tenait la poitrine de la main gauche. De la droite, il s'accrochait à l'épaule de Sugiara qui l'assistait d'un bras passé autour de sa taille. Les pans de sa veste étaient raidis et poisseux. Au travers du tissu déchiré, des compresses de fortune avaient arrêté l'hémorragie. Son reiatsu, affaibli, se stabilisait de minute en minute depuis qu'il était environné de l'énergie du Seireitei. Sa vie n'était apparemment pas en danger. Byakuya abaissa ses paupières et laissa la tension qui l'avait envahi se retirer de son corps et de son esprit.

« Taichô ? interrogea Renji, qui le regretta tout de suite quand une sensation lancinante traversa ses poumons et le fit grimacer.

Ce dernier, indifférent semblait-il à la souffrance de son premier lieutenant, tourna simplement la tête vers l'autre blessé.

Akira et Kuroko avaient allongé Kan sur le sol, dans l'attente de l'équipe médicale. Il était toujours inconscient mais sa pression spirituelle, aussi élevée qu'à l'ordinaire, ne cillait pas.

Tous sentirent un changement dans l'attitude de leur commandant. Sa présence, jusqu'ici à peine remarquable tant elle avait été douce, s'amplifia. Autour de lui, les huit Shinigamis revenus de mission se raidirent, les gardes des portes du passage vers le monde réel se mirent, par réflexe, au garde-à-vous. Celui qui se dressait devant eux à présent était, à n'en pas douter, le capitaine de la sixième division, un puissant Shinigami dont le rang imposait par lui-même le respect.

« Taichô, réessaya Renji alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front moite, nous avons été dans l'impossibilité d'éliminer la cible. Elle... »

Il flancha. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent sous la vague de douleur qui le submergea. Sugiara continua à sa place :

« Un Menos Grande s'est interposé avant que le lieutenant Abarai ne puisse donner le coup final. C'était un Vasto Lorde ou bien un Arrancar passé en mode resurrección parce qu'il n'avait pas de zanpakutô mais il en avait les caractéristiques. Nous avons dû nous retirer et il est retourné au Hueco Mundo avec notre cible. Nous avons... également...remarqué... »

Il ne continua pas. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter le regard gris posé sur lui qui ne faisait que refléter le sien, ni le visage aux traits impassibles sur lequel il cherchait vainement des indications de compréhension, d'intérêt ou de contrariété. Comment faisait donc le fukutaichô ? Il déglutit et attendit un commentaire ou un ordre qui ne vint pas.

Le capitaine Kuchiki retourna alors son attention vers son lieutenant.

« J'attends un rapport détaillé dès que tu seras en état de le faire, Renji »

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, pour se prémunir d'une souffrance plus grande encore que celle provoquée par le simple fait de respirer.

« Renji ? » fit Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils, à nouveau inquiété par l'apathie de son subordonné. Renji était fort, vigoureux, toujours animé d'une émotion quelconque. Le retrouver affligé de blessures, blême et fiévreux encore une fois si tôt après sa maladie, le remuait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

« La quatrième division a-t-elle été prévenue ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour s'adresser aux gardes.

— L'équipe médicale est en chemin, Kuchiki taichô, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

— Bien. Renji, je dois partir et informer le sôtaichô des derniers événements. Je te retrouverai plus tard.

— Ru-Rukia ? se risqua à émettre Renji, avec une infinie précaution.

— Rukia va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. »

Renji ferma les yeux, laissant enfin la fatigue de la journée prendre le dessus sur lui.

Un silence gêné envahit l'esplanade.

Contrairement à ce que le capitaine Kuchiki venait de dire, il restait sur les lieux et ne semblait pas pressé de partir. Seul Renji appréciait sa présence, baignant dans son énergie familière et rassurante. Bientôt, les assistants médicaux firent leur apparition et prirent en charge les blessés. Sans avoir prononcé une autre parole, Byakuya s'éclipsa dès leur arrivée dans un shunpo discret et rapide.

C'était un des moments où Byakuya se surprenait à rêver de n'être qu'un noble parmi d'autres, qu'un Shinigami anonyme sans responsabilités à qui l'exécution de son devoir laisserait une plus grande liberté. C'était un des moments où ses émotions le tiraillaient dans des directions opposées, un moment éphémère car le choix qu'il faisait restait invariable.

Même en cet instant, il ne pouvait renier ce qu'il était. Il était Byakuya Kuchiki, descendant des plus nobles parmi les plus nobles, fier du rayonnement de sa Famille et de la position qu'il y occupait.

Ayant hérité de la tête du clan auquel il appartenait, à lui incombait le devoir de ne pas faillir à sa réputation, de taire ses intérêts personnels au profit de ceux des Kuchiki, inextricablement liés à ceux de la Soul Society. Doté d'une puissance spirituelle hors du commun, il faisait partie des treize armées de la cour, il avait atteint le rang de capitaine et dirigeait la sixième division.

Deux raisons d'être fier et d'arpenter les rues du Seireitei d'un pas souverain. Deux raisons d'être fatigué parfois et de ressentir le poids de ces fardeaux. Quand son cœur n'y trouvait plus de satisfaction, quand son esprit désirait être ailleurs, quand ses pensées se faisaient vagabondes et que seule une discipline forcenée lui dictait sa conduite et ses actions.

C'était un moment comme ceux-ci, car il avait délaissé son amant blessé et l'avait abandonné à sa douleur. Alors que de tout son être, il aurait désiré lui apporter soutien et réconfort, le devoir, son premier et seul maître, l'avait enjoint de partir et il s'était exécuté.

Il ne pouvait renoncer au chemin parcouru jusque-là, il ne pouvait pas ignorer tout ce qui dépendait de lui. Que ce soit les membres de son clan, ses subordonnés, sa mission de Shinigami.

Alors, il avait laissé là Renji.

Byakuya ralentit, les bâtiments de la première division étaient en vue. Il s'arrêta sur un couloir élevé, comme suspendu dans les airs. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. L'image d'une frêle silhouette, élevée les bras en croix au sommet d'un portique lui envahit la mémoire. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier son regard résolu acceptant un sort injuste, son remerciement lui parvenant comme un souffle, compréhensif et libérateur : "Merci... mon frère". Devant l'immense oiseau de feu matérialisant le bourreau de la Soul Society, Rukia, seule, faisait face sans peur à sa mort imminente. Sa sœur Rukia, qu'il avait sacrifiée à ses principes et à son clan.

Le cœur battant, les jambes faibles soudain, il déglutit. Un goût amer envahissait sa bouche. Une main tremblante vint chercher la poignée de Senbonzakura, requérant sa force pour combattre cet instant d'angoisse. Et si jamais...

Sans réfléchir, il pivota sur ses talons et prit la direction opposée à celle que la charge de sa fonction exigeait.

**fin du chapitre 17**

* * *

Bon, vous tenez le coup ?

Prochain chapitre : La fin d'un adieu


	18. La fin d'un adieu

**Chapitre 18**

** La fin d'un adieu**

Traînant le pied à côté de Jûshirô, Kenpachi maudissait "ce lâcheur d'aristocrate". À cause de lui, il se retrouvait seul en compagnie du capitaine de la treizième division qu'il comprenait encore moins que celui de la sixième. La façon dont Jûshirô pouvait s'entendre avec tout le monde était pour lui un mystère. Au moins, Byakuya, lui, ne se gênait pas pour vous faire sentir son mépris.

Faisant semblant de rien, Jûshirô papotait comme s'ils avaient coutume de prendre le thé ensemble. Des tons dorés du ciel qu'une nappe nuageuse avait recouvert d'un voile transparent aux dernières fleurs exotiques et parfumées qu'il avait plantées dans son jardin, tout y passait, et cette frivolité qu'il savait apparente avait le don de taper sur les nerfs de Kenpachi.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se tut soudain, sa première réaction fut de ressentir un grand soulagement. Sa deuxième fut d'éprouver un grand étonnement.

Sur leur route se dressait Byakuya Kuchiki, lequel s'était statufié à leur vue.

Tout aussi surprenant et subit fut le changement d'attitude de son compagnon. Jûshirô perdit son air insouciant et se déplaça au moyen d'un shunpo jusque devant le chef de clan. Il mit une main sur son épaule et Kenpachi n'entendit pas les mots qu'il lui murmura. Quels qu'ils eussent été, ils avaient été convaincants. Byakuya Kuchiki avait fait demi-tour et accompagnait maintenant son ancien capitaine. Kenpachi leur emboîta le pas, irrité de ses mystères et intrigué par l'air agité qu'avait laissé paraître son insupportable rival.

"Renji est entre de bonnes mains, Byakuya" avait dit Jûshirô. Ledit Byakuya en aurait rougi d'embarras s'il ne s'était pas immédiatement repris à cette remarque. Qu'avait-il failli faire ? S'était-il vraiment laissé emporter par cette peur sans fondement de perdre Renji ? Était-il un livre ouvert au point que Jûshirô ait pu deviner la cause de son trouble ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule raison à son comportement. Ce débordement d'émotions incontrôlées portait un nom qu'il avait cru à jamais enfoui dans sa mémoire. Un nom qu'il se refusait à prononcer, même dans le secret de ses pensées.

Instantanément, Byakuya se rendit à l'évidence que ce manque de contrôle, qui mettait en danger le secret de sa relation avec Renji, venait de son refus de faire face à ce qu'il éprouvait. Comme il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, il se livra avec plus de succès à l'exercice de discipline mental auquel il avait été habitué. Chaque pas lui faisant regagner sa sérénité, il s'investit sans plus d'arrière-pensée dans son rôle de Shinigami et capitaine de la sixième division.

* * *

Informé de l'aggravation localisée des attaques de Hollows sur Terre, de l'incohérence du comportement de certains d'entre eux et du fait que tout désignait le Hueco Mundo comme lieu d'origine de ces perturbations, le sôtaichô ordonna la convocation d'une assemblée extraordinaire des capitaines pour le lendemain matin. Une expédition au Hueco Mundo n'était pas à prendre à la légère, surtout si on ne savait pas ce qu'on allait y trouver. Ce laps de temps servirait aussi à organiser les détails pratiques de l'ouverture de gargantas suffisamment stables pour permettre aux équipes d'y voyager.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsque les trois capitaines quittèrent le bureau de leur commandant en chef. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, chacun étant pressé de remplir la mission qui lui avait été assignée.

Jûshirô était chargé de faire des recherches dans les archives centrales, dans l'éventualité où l'emplacement des anomalies aurait une signification. Car enfin, si on connaissait la haute présence spirituelle de Karakura, rien de spécifique n'était connu pour les autres sites.

Au regard de l'ampleur du travail, l'assistance du capitaine de la huitième division avait été réclamée. En direction des quartiers de son plus vieil ami, Jûshirô tempérait ses inquiétudes par un sourire ravi.

Kenpachi devait s'assurer de la collaboration du Shinigami exilé sur Terre. Il avait ouvert des yeux ahuris à cet ordre et avait essayé d'arguer que "la diplomatie, ce n'était pas son truc".

« Dois-je comprendre par là que vous vous proposez pour les travaux de recherche, Zaraki taichô ? » avait rétorqué son supérieur.

Contraint de s'avouer vaincu, il décida de tuer Ikkaku sitôt rentré à sa division.

Byakuya avait comme tâche d'en savoir plus sur le Menos Grande qui avait protégé un Hollow avant de l'emmener au Hueco Mundo. Il fallait analyser les différentes motivations d'un tel acte et en explorer les buts possibles.

Refoulant l'envie de se rendre à l'hôpital pour y entendre le rapport de Renji, il se dirigea vers la douzième division. D'une part, il voulait laisser le plus de temps possible à Renji pour récupérer, d'autre part, il lui semblait que le scientifique n'avait pas tout dit.

Une heure plus tard, il ressortait furieux des lieux. Tout en ayant eu la preuve que ce dernier avait surveillé les endroits suspects sans daigner informer qui que ce soit de ce qui s'y déroulait, il ne pouvait nier le fait que ses constantes alertes n'avaient pas été prises au sérieux. Ces trois derniers jours d'ailleurs, préoccupé par Renji, il avait lui-même négligé la lecture de ses mémos, dont la plupart devaient encore l'attendre sur son bureau.

Ils ne lui auraient pas servi à grand chose, vu que les véritables informations avaient été passées sous silence, pourtant il constatait qu'il s'était relâché pour des raisons personnelles et n'en était pas fier.

Son humeur sombre se répandait autour de lui comme une nappe de brouillard et il était arrivé devant les bâtiments de la quatrième division sans que personne n'osât croiser son regard. Il fit une pause devant l'entrée, se calmant en lisant la devise inscrite au fronton de la porte « Ceux qui sont dans la peine seront aimés »(1).

Après quelques secondes, il pénétra dans l'hôpital.

Comme d'habitude, le hall d'accueil bourdonnait comme une véritable ruche. Gémissements de blessés attendant d'être soignés, allées et venues d'infirmières, appels des médecins et des soignants, formaient un fond sonore unique en son genre. Il se dirigea à contrecœur vers la réception.

Ici, le statut ne vous accordait pas le privilège de la priorité. Seule la gravité de votre état vous l'obtenait. À cette heure-ci, il n'était pas l'unique visiteur. Rechignant à prendre une place dans la file d'attente qui s'allongeait devant le bureau, il tenta un repérage du reiatsu de Renji ou de Kan. La manœuvre était compliquée, car les énergies diffuses émanant des soins de guérison se mêlaient à l'atmosphère.

« Kuchiki taichô ? » fit une voix hésitante auprès de lui.

Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir un minuscule Shinigami qui le regardait d'un air heureux et craintif à la fois, avec de grands yeux cernés qui lui mangeaient le visage.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce ?

— V-Vous ne vous rappelez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non, comment pourriez-vous vous souvenir d'un être aussi insignifiant que moi, ah ah...

— Plaît-il ?

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici parce que vous avez été blessé. Vous n'êtes pas blessé, n'est-ce-pas ? Non, cela n'en a pas l'air. Enfin, c'est dur à dire parce que, même quand vous l'êtes, vous donnez l'impression de ne pas l'être...

— Hanatarô Yamada, je suis indemne de toute blessure, coupa Byakuya qui avait parfaitement reconnu l'être remuant et malchanceux qui l'avait accompagné au Hueco Mundo lors du conflit avec les Arrancars. Que me veux-tu ?

— Ah ! Où avais-je la tête ? Je me demandais simplement la raison de votre venue, si je peux me permettre ?

— Deux de mes hommes ont été amenés ici il y a quelques heures. Je désire connaître leur état et s'il m'est possible de leur rendre visite.

— C'est bien ce que je m'étais dit en vous voyant. C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'eux. Venez, je vais vous conduire à leurs chambres. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ils vont bien maintenant. Le caporal Utakata est toujours inconscient, mais rien de dommageable n'est à déclarer. Il se réveillera dans quelques heures. Nous le gardons ici par mesure de sécurité. Même chose pour le lieutenant Abarai, il a toujours été très résistant... »

Le petit médecin, bavard et tressautant, continua ainsi, noyant Byakuya sous un flot de détails et de souvenirs de toutes les fois où il avait dû prendre en charge son lieutenant.

Marchant derrière lui dans les couloirs, le capitaine Kuchiki, silencieux, se demandait pourquoi son second n'apprenait toujours pas à se protéger au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans tout ce qui se mettait en travers de sa route sans réfléchir une seconde.

« … Abarai fukutaichô est dans une chambre privée, mais Utakata gotchô partage la sienne malgré sa condition. C'est que nous sommes à court de place, voyez-vous... Voilà, nous sommes arrivés chez le lieutenant. Le caporal se trouve juste en face. Je vous laisse, Kuchiki taichô ».

Byakuya fit un petit signe du menton au septième siège de la quatrième division puis frappa doucement à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, il s'introduisit dans la pièce.

Renji dormait. Ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller entouraient son visage aux traits détendus. Son air apaisé le rassura. Il portait une tenue blanche, tout comme l'étaient les draps et la taie. Rouge et blanc. Renji réchauffait de sa couleur les lieux aseptisés. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et laissa enfin ses pensées vagabonder. C'était un instant de douceur dont lui seul profitait. À l'abri des regards, ses sentiments émergeaient.

Cet émoi qui le prenait, cette peur diffuse de le perdre, cette impression de manque lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, cette envie de proximité, ce besoin de le comprendre, tout cela était présent en lui. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il aimait son sourire, sa vitalité et son esprit rebelle. Il jouissait de sa force et de la fierté de son caractère. Son émotivité l'attendrissait et sa perspicacité le troublait. En de rares occasions, il s'était senti transparent sous son regard transperçant. Et il se sentait aimé au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient décrire. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dompté le fauve, c'était lui qui s'était fait attraper. Son intelligence n'avait rien vu venir, sa raison n'avait rien pu empêcher, l'amour de Renji lui avait parlé sans cesse et il venait enfin de l'écouter.

Tant que le sommeil de Renji durerait, plus rien d'autre ne compterait.

« Taichô ? ».

Renji avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Le cœur de Byakuya se serra. L'instant de grâce venait de se terminer au rappel de la fonction qu'il occupait.

« _Que soit maudit l'article 2_ » se prit-il à penser, tout en se félicitant de l'avoir instauré, car, maintenant plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'un guide.

« Comment te sens-tu, Renji ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, s'enveloppant dans son rôle de capitaine comme il avait au matin recouvert son corps de son haori.

— Bien. Je pourrais sortir dès maintenant, dit Renji en s'asseyant.

— Il a été porté à mon attention que bien que tes blessures aient été soignées, tu avais encore besoin de repos. La contrainte sur ton reiatsu a été forte. Reste ici jusqu'à demain.

— Haï, taichô. » répondit Renji, visiblement déçu.

Renji s'était attendu à la visite de son capitaine et, s'il avait désiré le retrouver cette nuit, il avait appris qu'aimer son supérieur hiérarchique signifiait des moments tels que celui-ci. Un moment où leur relation passait en second plan au regard des positions que tous deux occupaient.

Byakuya s'était crispé. Aujourd'hui, ce "taichô" l'excédait. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient chez lui plutôt que dans cette pièce blafarde. Mais le monde n'était pas ce qu'on voulait qu'il fût.

Les joues encore pâles, ses mèches colorées, égarées sur ses épaules et sa nuque, n'en semblaient que plus éclatantes. La chaleur de son regard d'ambre accompagnait leur feu de nuances safranées. Byakuya trouva un apaisement dans la présence rayonnante de Renji.

« Fais-moi ton rapport, Renji ».

Il écouta Renji raconter en détail leur rencontre avec le Hollow. Son évolution sous leurs yeux, sa façon inimaginable de combattre, sa quête de puissance. L'énergie d'un Gillian, le comportement d'un Adjuchas, l'apparence d'un Hollow ordinaire, les caractéristiques hybrides, animales et humaines.

« Tu dis qu'il recherchait la force...

— Il contrôlait sa puissance spirituelle. Avant le combat, il a absorbé la plupart des Menos qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, tuant les autres par une élévation de son énergie. Il n'a ciblé dans ses attaques que Kan et moi, les deux reiatsu les plus élevés.

— D'après Mayuri Kurotsuchi, il est issu d'un Hollow de moindre importance. C'est l'absorption d'un Plus humain qui lui a donné cette forme.

— Je serais prêt à parier que l'ego humain a pris le dessus. Cette façon de combattre, on aurait dit un Arrancar plutôt qu'un Hollow. Il était très rapide et agile, je me suis fait surprendre. Mais, capitaine, comment a-t-il pu trouver suffisamment à se nourrir pour arriver jusqu'au rang de Menos Grande ?

— Des Hollows du Hueco Mundo entrent en masse dans cette partie du monde.

— Je l'avais soupçonné. L'énergie est bizarre là-bas. Nous l'avons tous ressenti. Et puis, cela explique l'interruption du combat.

— Comment cela ?

— Ce Vasto Lorde n'a quand même pas pu venir à la rescousse de notre Hollow par pure bonté d'âme depuis le Hueco Mundo, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vraisemblablement pas, répondit Byakuya qui se retint de sourire devant l'expression choisie par son lieutenant.

— Mais notre combat a dégagé suffisamment d'énergie pour qu'il soit attiré. Je suis d'avis qu'il n'a fait que protéger un futur repas.

— La question est : pourquoi un Vasto Lorde se donnerait-il la peine de rechercher ses proies sur Terre ?

— Il avait faim ? »

Byakuya adorait la façon dont Renji parvenait aux conclusions les plus simples et sourit malgré lui.

« Oh, ne vous moquez pas, capitaine, je sais que ce n'est pas la plus grande idée que l'on puisse avoir.

— Je ne me moque point, Renji. En fait, cela concorderait avec le Hollow anémié de la onzième division.

— Anémié ? »

Byakuya rapporta à Renji les événements de la mission à Lisbonne.

« Ils n'ont plus de quoi se nourrir au Hueco Mundo ? » s'étonna Renji.

Byakuya le regarda intensément. Si les Vasto Lorde chassaient réellement en dehors des frontières du Hueco Mundo, la situation était grave. Ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour repérer leur gibier et disparaître avec sans laisser de trace, trop rapides pour que les alarmes se déclenchent.

Renji bailla et ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules.

« Excusez-moi, capitaine.

— Il temps que je me retire et que je te laisse te reposer, déclara Byakuya en se levant.

— Capitaine ! s'écria Renji, s'il vous plaît, restez... encore un peu » implora-t-il en levant vers l'aristocrate des yeux brillants d'espoir.

Les accords graves de la voix de son lieutenant firent frissonner Byakuya. Renji n'aimait pas la solitude qu'imposait un séjour à l'hôpital.

« Je reste à la condition que tu te tiennes tranquille et que tu t'endormes. Je partirai ensuite. »

Le sourire de Renji s'étala sur son visage, recouvrant ses traits fatigués. Byakuya se rassit et le regarda s'allonger. Tout à son contentement, l'excitation gagnait Renji. Aux coins de ses lèvres, étirées d'une oreille à l'autre, naissaient de petites ridules. Bientôt ses pommettes se retroussèrent et il plissa les paupières. Ce n'était pas le sommeil qui venait le visiter.

« Renji, rappela à l'ordre Byakuya.

— Désolé, taichô, je suis trop heureux pour dormir.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise et efface-moi cet air benêt.

— Mais taichô, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se commande !

— Renji, rappela Byakuya.

— Oui, taichô ?

— Je me contenterai de ton silence. Cela te paraît-il réalisable ?

— Haï, taichô. »

Le bien-être de Renji se reflétait sur lui. Dans la quiétude de la chambre, Byakuya s'absorbait dans la contemplation de son amant avec un regard nouveau. Familières et déroutantes à la fois, les sensations qui le parcouraient éveillaient une envie qu'il ne cherchait plus à réprimer. Sa peau le piquait, les racines de ses cheveux le chatouillaient, son cœur battait trop fort. Il étouffait sous son manteau et son écharpe. Il accueillit son trouble comme la révélation plus forte de ce qu'il avait identifié sur le chemin de la première division. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas exprimer par un mot se manifestait en lui et il en reconnaissait la saveur pour y avoir déjà goûté. Il ne pouvait plus prendre l'excuse de l'amour de sa vie passée pour rester aveugle à ce qu'il vivait à présent. Il devait laisser partir les sentiments qu'il avait portés jadis à son épouse, émotions à jamais ensevelies sous l'écoulement des jours. Il ignorait ce qui les retenait encore.

Le drap montait et descendait sous le souffle régulier de Renji qui avait fini par s'endormir. Byakuya se leva et s'approcha. Dans le secret des quatre murs de la pièce, il enfreignit en un seul geste, et l'article 2, et l'article 7. Avec précaution, il écarta les mèches trop longues qui envahissaient le visage de son amant et se pencha sur ses lèvres, y pressant doucement les siennes pour déguster, du bout de la langue, leur texture pulpeuse. Il s'écarta légèrement et laissa son front venir au contact du sien en exhalant un léger soupir.

Puis, sans bruit et sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la chambre et prit la route du manoir des Kuchiki.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Byakuya éprouva le besoin de se recueillir devant l'autel dressé en mémoire d'Hisana. Ses pensées étaient confuses si bien qu'il n'en ressentit pas le même apaisement qu'auparavant. Ses regrets s'éloignaient, chassés par une nouvelle présence devenue importante à ses yeux. Il se retira vite en ayant l'impression de trahir feu sa bien-aimée.

Il se surprit à parcourir les allées des jardins sur les traces de leurs promenades passées, accompagnant le souvenir de sa silhouette menue, ajustant ses pas aux siens, courts et gracieux, fragiles, trop fragiles. Une vie et une mort paisibles, teintées de culpabilité.

La nuit le rattrapa et l'entoura de sa tiédeur. Il accueillit le sommeil avec soulagement. L'écho d'un rire le surprit. Là, sous l'arbre dont elle aimait les fruits, Hisana l'attendait. Elle était vêtue comme les femmes ordinaires des faubourgs populaires, d'un simple yukata de couleur lavande aux motifs blancs de doubles losanges, les pieds nus dans l'herbe verte. Rêve ou réalité ? Cela n'avait guère d'importance. C'était simplement magique, frais et ensoleillé. Elle levait le bras vers une branche inaccessible et tournait vers lui un visage gourmand. Il cueillit la pêche qu'elle voulait et la lui tendit, intrigué par son attitude. Elle en savoura jusqu'à la peau veloutée. Elle avait des goûts étranges. Le jus coulait de son menton et gouttait sur le col de son kimono. Elle était différente, légère et insouciante. Libre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et qu'elle se fut essuyé la bouche du revers de sa main blanche, elle courba la tête, joignit les mains devant elle et lui adressa une révérence, unique vestige de sa déférence au temps où elle était en vie :

« Adieu, Byakuya-sama ».

Il la regarda disparaître, le cœur serré et le souffle étranglé parce qu'il savait qu'enfin il consentait à cet ultime au revoir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à l'aube du matin suivant, il constata d'abord l'absence de Renji. Il l'imaginait, seul dans son lit d'hôpital et se languit de lui. Puis il se rappela son rêve et une légère mélancolie l'enveloppa. Il songea ensuite à sa sœur, Rukia, et à comment il avait été préservé de sa perte. Depuis, il recevait son affection timide et discrète comme un cadeau qu'il doutait parfois de mériter. Il savait combien les secondes chances étaient rares.

Il ferma les yeux pour s'immerger dans les souvenirs de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passée avec Renji. C'était troublant. Cela faisait si peu de temps et tout était différent. Il se sentait prêt à lui répondre à présent. Il n'avait fallu qu'envisager sa mort pour que tout fût bouleversé, pour que vienne au grand jour le véritable intérêt qu'il lui portait, pour qu'enfin il se défasse du passé et accepte un nouvel amour.

**fin du chapitre 18**

* * *

(1)En fait, j'ignore si une telle devise existe en réalité. C'est peut-être un vague souvenir, je ne crois pas que l'idée m'appartienne, mais je n'en ai pas retrouvé l'origine. Si elle existe, il se peut que j'en ai modifié l'expression.

* * *

**NB** : Aaah... Bientôt le happy ending, pensez-vous ?

Comme c'est mal connaître votre auteur. À votre place, je serais sur mes gardes...

Prochain chapitre : Chaos


	19. Chaos

**Byaren** :

J'avoue que tes reviews m'ont manqué. Mais je me disais bien que tu étais trop occupée. Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, de savoir que tu restes sérieuse dans tes études et te soucies de ton avenir. Tu fais l'effort d'une review pour m'en informer et cela me touche beaucoup, merci.

Même si c'est dans longtemps, je serais plus qu'heureuse de lire tes commentaires et de connaître ton ressenti sur l'histoire.

Déstresser ! Je recommande une bonne goulée d'air frais de temps en temps, plutôt que de rester derrière un écran. Non ! Je ne suis pas hypocrite : c'est en me promenant et en voyant du monde que mes meilleures idées me viennent et que mon imagination se nourrit.

* * *

**Mise en garde** : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

Introduction au chapitre : Qui dit Hueco Mundo, dit Arrancars, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai pas encore lu Bleach au delà de l'arc des fullbringers. Je ne sais pas ce que Tite Kubo a fait des Arrancars et des Espadas, mais certains devraient être en vie puisque Unohana a pris sur elle de soigner ceux qu'elle croisait au Hueco Mundo.  
Ci-dessous, j'explique les choix que j'ai fait concernant leur survie.

Dans cette fic, quelques Arrancars auront survécu à leurs blessures.

Pas ceux qui ont été réduits en poussière, tels que Ulquiorra ou Barragan.  
Pas ceux qui sont sensés avoir reçu le coup de grâce, tel que Nnoitra.  
Pas ceux qui n'étaient pas à proximité de quelqu'un pouvant les soigner après leur combat, tel que Yammy.  
Pas ceux dont les blessures étaient trop graves pour y survivre, telles que Tia Hallibel et ses fraccions, tombées réciproquement sous les coups de Aizen et Yamamoto. Ces deux-là n'ont pas le cœur tendre d'Ichigo : leurs coups se doivent d'être mortels.

Lesquels sont donc en vie ?

Après avoir satisfait les conditions ci-dessus, leur vie est acquise si :  
- ils manifestent un signe de vie après leur combat,  
- par caprice de ma part si leur mort n'est pas évidente.  
Exception faite de Sayel, coincé dans un plan temporel différent, et qui attend, dans son éternité, le dernier coup qui l'achèvera.

Quels sont donc ceux que j'ai choisi d'animer ? Vous en découvrez deux dans ce chapitre, et d'autres encore plus tard.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Chaos**

_Hueco Mundo_

«Il y eut un temps où tout n'était que ténèbres et immobilité. Il y eut un temps où chaque grain de sable blanc restait à sa place pour l'éternité. Il y eut un temps où les rayons blafards de la lune noyaient de leur fausse clarté un paysage figé à jamais. Il y eut un temps où l'instinct régnait en maître et où combattre l'immuable restait insoupçonné.

Puis vint la conscience et la peur s'installa, car quiconque en avait hérité était voué à la perdre s'il devait rencontrer une plus forte volonté.  
Alors, la cruauté et l'ambition ne tardèrent pas à s'élever.  
Dès lors, aucun d'eux ne fut semblable à ce qu'il avait été.

Ainsi se forgèrent les Hollows. Ces entités nées du regret des hommes lorsque leur âme s'enfonçait dans le gouffre de l'après-vie et y perdait sa pureté.

Désormais, leur monde résonnait du battement de la vie. La soif du devenir faisait agir les plus vaillants. Le sable étendait sa nappe blanche sous des banquets assassins et sanglants. Les dunes se dessinaient au gré des vents soulevés par les batailles.  
À la fois gibier et chasseurs, puissants et faibles, les Hollows parcouraient leurs terres et franchissaient les frontières de leur première naissance.  
Ils connaissaient la lâcheté, éprouvaient la solitude, redoutaient de régresser et affrontaient leurs frères. Ce qui n'avait été qu'instinct fut transformé en quête. Certains se perdaient dans leur convoitise, certains échouaient dans les limites de leur désir, et quelques uns en atteignaient les sommets et s'y maintenaient.

Ainsi naquit la hiérarchie parmi les Hollows. Ils appelèrent eux-mêmes leur monde le Hueco Mundo, pour se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient été et ne plus jamais l'oublier. »

Flap !

Le livre à la couverture de peau parcheminée fut refermé d'un coup sec.

« Encore, fit une voix enfantine.

— Non, gronda celle, masculine, qui venait de conter l'histoire avec un accent traînant et grave, c'est assez pour ce soir.

— Mais...

— Nell, dors ! intima l'homme, exaspéré.

— Mais j'ai peur, toute seule, reprit l'enfant en pleurnichant.

— T'es pas toute seule, je suis là.

— Toi, tu n'aimes pas Nell.

— Possible, mais j'ai donné ma parole que je te laisserai pas tomber, alors, je te laisserai pas tomber. Maintenant, dors ! »

La gamine était impossible. Il la regarda s'allonger et se rouler en boule la mine boudeuse, si désagréablement inoffensive, si tragiquement faible. Il jeta un regard haineux sur le masque brisé au sommet de sa tête et sur la vieille cicatrice qui lui descendait du front à la base du nez. À chaque fois, il se rappelait sa défaite, son humiliation et ce salaud de Nnoitra. À chaque fois, il ne désirait qu'une chose, que la Nell adulte se réveille pour pouvoir la combattre et satisfaire enfin son besoin de vengeance.

Il se fendit d'un sourire aux accents de folie. Il n'acceptait pas le fait que son duel avec Kurosaki ait été souillé par la traîtrise du cinquième espada. Il entendait encore les paroles dégoulinantes de mépris de ce dernier. Elles lui collaient à la peau. Elles lui pourrissaient la vie. Nnoitra disparu, il ne restait plus que l'adversaire qui lui avait tenu tête pour évacuer sa rage. Alors, il affronterait la gamine en pleine possession de ses moyens et la vaincrait, quand bien même le petit Arrancar déchu avait été trop naïf pour gagner contre la fourberie de l'espada borgne.

Mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était veiller sur elle. Son sourire disparut dans une grimace. Tombé de roi à protecteur, il était loin du temps où ses fraccions s'étaient soumises à lui alors qu'ils n'étaient que simples Adjuchas.

À l'époque, il avait consenti à allier sa force à leur quête et, quand ils avaient renoncé à la suivre, il s'était approprié leur chair, devenant porteur de leur volonté, profiteur de leur loyauté, briseur de leur puissance, pour régner seul dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Qu'avait-il fait de ce trône de fierté et de force dont l'humain, son vainqueur, n'avait pas reconnu la valeur ? Il s'irrita de l'impression que ses derniers mots avaient laissé en lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora les heures suivant la fin des combats. Quand il était sorti d'une inconscience fiévreuse, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de personne en dehors du poupon baveux qui s'acharnait à le garder en vie.

Un frisson le parcourut. Le souvenir de la salive visqueuse que Nell avait laissé couler dans chacune de ses blessures lui faisait encore horreur, mais à ce moment-là, il était trop faible pour s'y opposer.

« Pfeu !

— Arrête, c'est dégueulasse ton truc.

— Pfueuw... pfueuw... pfeu !

— Pourquoi tu fais ça d'abord ?

— Pfour tfe choigner, pfeu !

— T'étais pas amie avec Kurosaki ? J'te f'rai remarquer que je voulais le tuer.

— Ichigo, il ne voulait pas que tu meure. Alors, Nell non plus. Pfeu ! »

« _Ouais, dans l'une ou l'autre version, bien trop naïve_. » soupira-t-il intérieurement.  
Que lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'espada symbole de destruction, se retrouvât lié au minuscule Arrancar sans défense, désormais séparée de ses précédents gardiens, restait un mystère.

Il entendait encore la voix plaintive et insistante de la gamine, alors que sans un mot, il s'était décidé à quitter l'abri fait de décombres et de gravas où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

« Grimmjow, tu peux pas laisser Nell.

— Regarde-moi, avait-il dit sans se retourner.

— Ichigo, il aurait jamais fait ça.

— Ouais ben, j'suis pas Kurosaki, avait-il craché.

— Je vais me faire manger.

— Sûr, avait-il confirmé tout en s'éloignant d'un pas régulier, les mains glissées dans les poches de son hakama défraîchi.

— T'es méchant !

— Merci, ironisa-t-il, appréciant plus ou moins le caractère têtu et affirmé de la fillette.

— Je t'ai guéri, t'as une dette envers moi et il faut toujours rembourser ses dettes ! s'était exclamée Nell en le pointant d'un de ses petits doigts potelés.

— Raah ! Mais j'ai rien demandé à personne, s'était-il écrié, énervé, butant furieusement du pied dans le sable en faisant voler le quartz blanc.

— J'aurais jamais cru qu'un puissant espada tel que toi puisse s'en prendre à plus faible que lui, avait asséné la gamine.

— Eh ! Je t'ai rien fait, avait-il contredit en se retournant, se défendant comme si son honneur avait été mis en cause.

— Si tu pars, c'est comme si tu tuais Nell » avait-elle conclu en abattant son dernier argument avec une logique implacable.

« _Putain_... » avait-il gémi en levant la tête vers le ciel. Et il était revenu sur ses pas...

Un tremblement agita l'air, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs. Il sentit une nouvelle faille s'ouvrir dans l'espace, à l'est du bosquet d'arbres blancs, ou de ce qu'il en restait, sous la protection duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer.

Il contempla le livre dans lequel il cherchait une solution à leur problème. Il avait fouillé les quartiers des trois Shinigamis félons et avait trouvé celui-ci dans les affaires d'Aizen. Ce faisant, il se savait incapable de mener des recherches et se moquait de lui-même. D'ailleurs, lire lui paraissait même être une activité absurde. Mais son instinct lui assurait que sa survie, leur survie, en dépendait. L'ancien maître des espadas avait laissé plus que les murs vides de Las Noches et il lui fallait trouver ce que c'était.

Évidemment, Nell l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en lût le contenu, ce qu'il faisait pour l'endormir. Elle aimait particulièrement le chapitre qui traitait de l'origine de leur espèce.

Il feuilleta le volume pour la énième fois sans y trouver de réponse et s'arrêta sur les pages où le livre semblait toujours s'ouvrir. Deux paragraphes avaient attiré son attention.

«  
[...]Cet espace obscur entre les deux mondes qui se reflétaient l'un l'autre, le monde physique et le monde spirituel, accueillait les entités maléfiques lorsqu'elles ne pouvaient plus vivre à la lumière. [...]

[...]Par le truchement des Shinigamis, ces âmes pures qui vivaient à la Soul Society, les Hollows étaient jugés, libérés de leurs ténèbres pour se réincarner ou condamnés à l'affliction infernale pour expier leurs péchés.  
Ainsi, l'équilibre des mondes était-il préservé. [...] »

L'équilibre... Il soupira et espéra trouver bientôt la personne qu'il recherchait dans le vaste désert du Hueco Mundo.

Nell s'était endormie.

Tout ce qu'il arrivait à se dire, c'était que cet équilibre était en péril. Mais rien dans ces pages ne pouvait lui en donner la raison.

* * *

_ Soul Society_

À cette heure-ci de la matinée, la journée dans les divisions venait à peine de commencer. Les Shinigamis s'éveillaient, se levaient, se préparaient et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre leur poste. L'emploi du temps se présentait différemment à la quatrième division.

Levés avant tous les autres, les techniciens de la logistique s'étaient déjà éparpillés aux quatre coins du Seireitei, traquant les défaillances et y remédiant. À l'hôpital, les équipes de jour avaient pris dès l'aube le relais de celles de nuit.

Déjà, quelques rares visiteurs s'empressaient d'aller saluer le parent ou l'ami admis en ces lieux, avant de se consacrer à d'autres responsabilités.

Parmi eux, le seigneur Kuchiki, présentement incertain quant à la conduite à tenir, se tenait devant la chambre de Renji et hésitait à entrer. Cette indécision, état nouveau chez lui, augmentait son trouble. « _Maudite soit cette clause_, songeait-il, _avant elle, l'impatience de Renji m'aurait épargné cet ennui. Me voici maintenant près de révéler la mienne_ ».

Prenant une ample inspiration, il frappa et entra après avoir entendu la voix sonore du pensionnaire l'y inviter à travers la porte close.

Visiblement, Renji s'apprêtait à s'habiller. Il avait déjà attaché ses cheveux et tenait en main son bandana. Il était encore revêtu du pyjama de l'hôpital. Un pantalon aux jambes qui arrivaient à la hauteur des chevilles, maintenu sur ses hanches par un cordon passé dans un ourlet à peine froncé. Une veste à l'encolure en V et aux pans croisés sur le devant, fermée par deux lacets noués sur le côté. Il se dressait face à l'entrée, sculptural. Le fin tissu se tendait sur les muscles de son torse sans qu'aucune mèche rousse n'en brisât la surface. Sa nuque dégagée venait apporter un soupçon de douceur à l'étalage de sa force.

Entre la tenue de Shinigami, dont l'épaisseur et la stricte ordonnance abritaient fort heureusement ses formes parfaites pendant la journée, et celle d'Adam, les dévoilant crûment au sein de leurs nuits, Byakuya avait peu d'occasions d'apprécier son amant dans la simplicité et le charme d'une seule couche de vêtement. Incapable de se distancer des récents sentiments qui s'étaient révélés à lui et qui constituaient le motif indirect de sa visite, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Mal à l'aise, espérant le cacher, il s'avança, dépassa Renji et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre où il lui tourna le dos.

« Bonjour, capitaine. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ce matin. »

La voix joyeuse de Renji l'accueillit et le fit frissonner. En proie à un émoi passager, Byakuya ne retourna pas sa salutation.  
Renji avait pivoté sur lui-même et observait son capitaine.

« Taichô, l'interpella-t-il, intrigué par son attitude, avez-vous quelque souci dont vous voudriez m'entretenir ?

— Pas un souci à proprement parler, Renji, répondit Byakuya en regardant au dehors sans vraiment voir le paysage. Simplement... Hum, dans le cadre de ta reprise de service, je tenais à te rappeler l'importance d'une ... tenue soignée, finit-il, ayant buté sur les derniers mots et se sentant rougir de plus belle. « _Mais à quoi pensais-je lorsque j'ai choisi semblable thème comme code_ ? » se disait-il, désespéré.

— Hah ! Avec joie, acquiesça Renji, exagérément enthousiaste pour quiconque aurait assisté à leur conversation sans en connaître les dessous. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois tiré à quatre épingles » riposta-t-il avec aisance.

Il comprenait à présent la raison de l'embarras de son amant et se félicitait de l'efficacité de la mesure qu'il avait prise. Il était si agréable de se faire désirer qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas envisagé plus tôt.

« Je te demande simplement de faire un effort et de ne pas oublier de discipliner ta chevelure, compléta Byakuya, plus calme. « _Que le grand esprit soit remercié,_ se réjouissait-il de son côté, _Renji suit sans mal, cette fois-ci_ »

— Avec le plus grand plaisir, capitaine » obtempéra Renji, un large sourire sur le visage.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il mit en place son bandana autour de son front et le noua sur sa tempe.

« Voilà, fit-il après un moment. Êtes-vous satisfait ? »

Byakuya se retourna enfin, après avoir obtenu l'acquiescement de Renji au rendez-vous, chez lui, dans la soirée. Ses épaules se trouvaient allégées d'un poids et il allait pouvoir reléguer tout cela dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'à la nuit. Mais, ses aventures n'étaient pas terminées pour autant. Renji, profitant d'un atout qui ne laissait pas Byakuya insensible et savourant une douce vengeance, avait entre temps retiré sa chemise pour, l'air innocent, présenter son torse nu dans toute la splendeur de ses tatouages.

Byakuya fut effectivement pris au dépourvu et le soulagement ressenti à l'instant lui fit baisser sa garde. Durant quelques secondes, son masque tomba.

Renji récoltait les fruits de sa patience et de son courage. Toutes ses peines passées furent oubliées devant la vision qu'offrait Byakuya. Placée en contre-jour, sa noble figure se noyait dans un océan de lumière venant recouvrir des traits qui n'étaient plus si placides. En son centre, deux yeux profonds et ombrés de désir le fixaient avec une chaleur inhabituelle, que la teinte rosée qui s'épanouissait sur ses joues rendait encore plus remarquable.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Renji s'avança vers lui, fasciné, que Byakuya s'aperçut qu'il avait omis de respirer. Il exhala un profond soupir, rassembla ses esprits, évita la main de Renji qui se tendait vers lui et se dirigea vers la porte :

« Je te verrai après la réunion extraordinaire des capitaines, Renji » dit-il, en guise d'au revoir.

Resté seul, Renji s'assit sur son lit, comme épuisé. Il n'aurait pu espérer meilleur résultat de sa stratégie téméraire. Les termes de l'horrible contrat se dispersaient aux quatre vents, jour après jour. Il était un peu soucieux. Quelle forme prendrait l'avenir qui s'ébauchait ?

* * *

Neuf capitaines se tenaient debout dans la grande salle de la première division. Neuf capitaines attendaient qu'apparaisse devant eux leur commandant en chef. Neuf capitaines alignés sur deux rangées inégales. Neuf capitaines tour à tour calmes, agités, irrités, sereins ou expectatifs.

Les alarmes de la veille, les rapports de mission, la réunion extraordinaire, tout cela les avaient convaincus du sérieux de l'affaire. Le capitaine de la première division fit son entrée dans l'attention générale.

Il avança sur un sol reluisant de propreté qui réfléchissait son imposante silhouette. Son manteau de taichô reposait sur ses épaules et marquait son autorité. À moins d'y porter un regard averti, nul n'aurait observé l'absence de son bras gauche tant sa présence physique était exempte de toute faiblesse. Dans sa main droite, il tenait le bâton servant de fourreau à son zanpakutô.

Arrivé en face des meneurs de ses armées, il n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence.

« Ukitake taichô, votre rapport, demanda-t-il avec une inflexion cordiale.

— À la suite des anomalies constatées en divers points de la Terre, à savoir la brusque recrudescence d'apparitions de Hollows à Karakura, Lisbonne, San Francisco, j'ai mené une enquête conjointement avec le capitaine de la huitième division. Nos recherches ont permis de confirmer l'inexistence de spécificités spirituelles dans les deux dernières villes, à la différence de Karakura. Nous en avons conclu que leur seul point commun est, comme le capitaine de la douzième division l'a signalé, leur localisation sur le globe terrestre. Nous avons tout lieu de croire que l'intrusion de Menos de diverses puissances se produit en grand nombre dans n'importe quelle agglomération située entre les 47ème et 48ème parallèles nord de la planète. Nous n'avons pu déterminer la raison de leur attirance en ces lieux.

— Qu'avez-vous à en dire, Kuchiki taichô ?

— Avancer une hypothèse en l'état actuel de nos informations est hasardeux, capitaine général. Cependant, les faits se recoupent et indiqueraient que les Hollows du Hueco Mundo, toutes classes confondues, viennent indifféremment chasser dans cette région de la Terre les âmes des vivants, des morts ou leurs pairs. Leur comportement est caractéristique de situations désespérées. »

La vivacité de l'intelligence du seigneur Kuchiki était connue au Seireitei, mais là, chacun avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Ce fut Shunsui qui, sans honte, se fit l'interprète de leur confusion à tous :

« De tout temps, certains Hollows sont venus se nourrir sur Terre. Aujourd'hui, leur nombre est inquiétant, soit, mais en quoi cela indiquerait-il qu'ils font face à une situation désespérée ?

— Lisbonne : Un Hollow puissant qui se déplace sur Terre pour ne se nourrir que de faibles âmes humaines, dépérir et finalement abandonner sa dernière proie. Karakura : trois Hollows rivalisant de force se disputant le même terrain de chasse. San Francisco : un Vasto Lorde intervenant dans un combat pour se retirer avec sa proie. Trois comportements insensés, sauf si on admet un facteur inconnu les poussant à ces extrémités. »

Le silence se fit, chacun assimilant l'exactitude de la pensée du capitaine de la sixième division.

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les coordonnées géographiques, Kurotsuchi taichô ? reprit le capitaine Yamamoto.

— Je n'ai trouvé aucun renseignement à ce sujet. Si une information existe, elle est antérieure à la constitution de mes bases de données, malheureusement. Et si les capitaines Ukitake et Kyôraku n'ont rien trouvé dans les archives, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien espérer de plus. Toujours est-il que la nature de l'énergie spirituelle dans ces régions mute progressivement vers celle du Hueco Mundo.

— Félicitations, capitaine Kurotsuchi, déclara le capitaine Unohana à la surprise de tous, ainsi vos mises en garde se révèlent fondées. Cependant, reprit-elle de sa voix toujours si douce, il est étrange qu'après avoir fait tant de bruit, un si long silence de votre part ait pu déboucher sur une telle aggravation de la situation. D'autant plus que vous avez continué d'analyser les événements. »

Tout en parlant, la doctoresse était restée impassible. Elle continua, en biaisant du menton vers son interlocuteur : « Souffririez-vous d'un problème de santé ? Je me ferais un plaisir de vous ausculter, affirma-t-elle, finissant son intervention avec un sourire avenant et un regard en coin, l'un comme l'autre laissant entrevoir toute la menace cachée derrière son propos.

— Je procède moi-même à des diagnostics réguliers sur l'état de mon corps et de mon cerveau. Je n'ai nul besoin de votre expertise médicale, je vous rassure, se défendit le scientifique, grinçant à l'idée de cette femme s'immisçant dans l'intimité de ses affaires.

— Comprenez qu'il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que vous êtes en pleine possession de vos moyens. Dans le cas contraire, je ne pourrais donner mon assentiment à votre participation à une mission au Hueco Mundo.

— Mon dernier check-up vous prouvera mes dires.

— Vous m'en voyez ravie. Je peux donc en déduire que votre absence de réactivité fut volontaire. Sans doute poursuivez-vous un meilleur projet que l'investigation de la situation au Hueco Mundo.

— Je ne vous cache pas que nous avons là une occasion inespérée d'observer l'évolution des Hollows et la genèse de leur espèce.

— Étude qui s'exerce au dépend de nombreuses vies. La quantité des âmes absorbées pourraient même devenir préoccupante, intervint également Tôshirô Hitsugaya, sortant de son mutisme.

— Auriez-vous préféré que ces pertes demeurent un sacrifice inutile ? rétorqua son aîné en penchant son visage perpétuellement ricanant en direction du capitaine à la taille enfantine. Mes recherches donnent un sens à leurs morts. Cela compense l'inefficacité de vos équipes à les éviter. »

Le capitaine Hitsugaya fronça de plus belle ses sourcils et se raidit sous l'insulte déguisée, alors qu'il cherchait vainement une riposte adéquate.

« Je suis curieux de savoir, se permit d'avancer Jûshirô en interrompant la joute verbale à laquelle se livraient les trois Shinigamis, si ces évolutions sont naturelles et se produisent parce que les équipes tardent à purifier les Hollows ou bien si elles sont dues à la modification de la nature de l'énergie spirituelle en ces lieux ?

— Bien évidemment ces deux assertions sont vraies, répondit Mayuri. La nature de l'énergie spirituelle offre un stimulant non négligeable au comportement évolutif du Hollow. Par contre, la caractéristique essentielle reste la force de l'ego qu'il a conservé du Plus d'origine. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de données de comparaison antérieures. Pourrait-on envisager la cessation des patrouilles en divers autres régions de la planète, non influencées par l'énergie du Hueco Mundo ?

— C'est absolument hors de question, Kurotsuchi taichô ! rugit Genryûsai Yamamoto. Et j'ordonne à toutes les compagnies de renforcer leurs patrouilles dans chacun des secteurs concernés par l'anomalie. Notre devoir est de protéger ces âmes, ne l'oubliez pas. En parallèle, nous devons résoudre le mystère qui se déroule au Hueco Mundo. Zaraki taichô, vous êtes-vous convenablement assuré de la participation de Kisuke Urahara pour l'ouverture des gargantas qui permettront aux équipes de s'y rendre ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers le capitaine de la onzième division d'un seul mouvement, étonnés par ce contre-emploi du guerrier. Deux d'entre eux, cependant, étaient simplement intéressés.

Kenpachi Zaraki, profondément ennuyé, se grattait une joue irritée par une barbe naissante. Ses traits tirés indiquaient que sa nuit de sommeil avait été courte.

Fuyant, imperméable à la menace, l'ex-capitaine de la douzième division n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt à collaborer avec le Gotei. Yumichika, que Kenpachi avait amené avec lui, n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Les tentatives de persuasion de son pimpant lieutenant reflétèrent sa motivation inexistante. Il avait alors regretté d'avoir envoyé Ikkaku à l'hôpital à la suite de sa leçon trop intense. Ayant épuisé "la manière douce", il en était arrivé à mettre sa coopération en jeu dans un duel musclé, lorsque le marchand avait éclaté de rire derrière son éventail !

« Par quel revers de fortune Yamamoto sôtaichô en est-il venu à vous envoyer en mission de diplomatie, Zaraki taichô ? Mais c'est absolument charmant, je dois dire. Vos arguments, euh... frappants, m'ont convaincu. D'autre part, la situation à Karakura est devenue préoccupante, c'est donc de bon gré que je me ferai l'instrument des treize armées dans leur mission ».

Le capitaine de la onzième division adressa un regard mauvais à son supérieur :

« Ouais, sans problème, maugréa-t-il, en passant sous silence ses mésaventures terrestres. Mais il lui faudra quelques jours pour dresser les portails et renforcer le contrôle du tunnel. Il va se mettre en rapport avec Kurotsuchi pour nous donner les moyens d'en ouvrir de l'autre côté. Car vu la situation, il se pourrait bien qu'il faille les refermer après notre passage.

— Quel ennui, je suis parfaitement capable d'ouvrir un garganta stable sans son assistance, se vexa Mayuri.

— Et où vous proposez-vous de l'installer ? Nous manquons de temps pour créer un espace dans lequel les énergies en jeu n'affecteront par la Terre. Les facilités d'Urahara-san nous sont nécessaires. D'autre part, je ne doute pas de vos compétences en la matière, Kurotsuchi taichô, mais je n'enverrai pas mes équipes là-bas sans plan de secours pour leur retour. Ceci étant dit, je fais honneur à votre talent de négociateur, Zaraki taichô.

— Négociateur, mon cul ! Pour un peu, j'en aurais fait de la chair à pâté de votre blondinet, tellement il m'a fait chier. Hors de question que je recommence un jour.

— Châtiez votre langage, Zaraki taichô.

— C'est du gaspillage que de m'envoyer dans ce genre de mission. Prenez un col blanc tel que Byakuya Kuchiki, la prochaine fois. Il sera juste bon à cette tâche.

— Il est vrai que pour comprendre les subtilités de la politique, il faut une intelligence que tu ne possèdes point. Je soupçonne Urahara-san de s'être diverti copieusement de tes méthodes barbares, railla le susnommé sans tenir compte de l'air furieux qui durcissait les traits de Kenpachi au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

— Messieurs ! Dois-je vous rappeler que l'heure n'est pas propice à la querelle parmi nous ? voulut intervenir Genryûsai Yamamoto pour éviter que l'altercation ne dégénère.

— Je ne fais que lui rappeler sa place par un commentaire approprié, capitaine commandant, objecta le noble Byakuya, le visage sciemment composé.

— T'es bête ou quoi ? Je m'échine à dire que je suis autant à ma place dans les parlottes que toi dans une fête de village ! riposta Kenpachi, satisfait de voir Byakuya perdre son impassibilité à cette repartie.

— Ce n'était pas une question ! gronda Genryûsai Yamamoto de sa voix tonitruante qu'un coup sonore de son bâton sur le sol appuya. Bon, où en étions-nous ? » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête, exaspéré et incrédule.

Ces deux-là avaient tissé entre eux d'étranges liens. Incapables de s'entendre, ils n'arrivaient cependant pas à s'ignorer.

« Puisque nous manquons d'informations, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose sur Terre, en dehors de renforcer les patrouilles. Quant à l'expédition au Hueco Mundo, il reste à former les équipes qui y participeront, Pépé Yama, récapitula Shunsui, arrivant à la rescousse de son mentor.

— La onzième se porte volontaire, déclara Kenpachi.

— Bien. La sixième et la dixième division partiront aussi. Capitaine Unohana, vous leur adjoindrez des assistants médicaux. Je suppose que vous voulez y envoyer une équipe également, capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

— Une équipe ? Je ne vais pas confier à mes imbéciles de collaborateurs une enquête de cette importance. Je m'y rendrai en personne.

— Tout est donc réglé. Vous serez informés de la date de départ dès qu'elle aura été fixée. D'ici-là, tenez-vous prêts. La réunion est terminée. »

Chacun salua le commandant avant de quitter la salle. Byakuya s'empressa de s'éloigner du rassemblement amical que certains de ses collègues formaient, avant d'être alpagué par un indésirable.

**fin du chapitre 19**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : À fleur de peau


	20. À fleur de peau

**Chapitre 20**

** À fleur de peau**

La cour de la sixième division était le centre de l'activité matinale coutumière. Le gravier finement ratissé un peu plus tôt crissait sous les pas des Shinigamis formant les patrouilles. Les jeunes prétendants aux leçons de leurs aînés traversaient l'ombre projetée par les bâtiments sur la moitié de l'esplanade, en direction des dojos.

Deux figures, étrangères à ces lieux, s'y étaient invitées.

Assis en tailleur sur le plancher de la véranda prolongeant les quartiers des soldats, Ikkaku, son sabre sur les genoux, s'absorbait dans une méditation silencieuse. À ses côtés, debout contre une des colonnes soutenant l'auvent, se tenait Yumichika, les bras croisés. Sa fine silhouette légèrement arquée se reposait sur la surface lisse du bois, d'un simple appui du haut de ses épaules. Il suivait les allées et venues des soldats. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il clignait des yeux sous la lumière, le mouvement des deux plumes ornant sa paupière s'accompagnait d'une ombre dessinée sur sa joue, soulignant la clarté de ses traits. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient au soleil et l'on ne pouvait qu'admirer la perfection de leur coupe carrée. À l'opposé, le crâne nu qu'Ikkaku avait un rien penché vers l'avant formait un contraste saisissant.

Nombre de regards glissaient discrètement vers eux. Mais nul parmi les membres de la division ne se risqua à les interpeller pour s'enquérir du motif de leur présence.

Avec un ensemble digne d'une paire de jumeaux ne se quittant jamais, les troisième et cinquième sièges de la onzième division tournèrent la tête en direction de deux nouveaux arrivants.

Ceux-là étaient contraires en tout. L'un portait son kimono ajusté sur des formes pleines et robustes, l'autre resserrait sa ceinture sur les multiples plis que sa taille mince obligeait. Ils avançaient, d'un pas ample et appuyé sur le sol pour l'un, tandis que l'autre avait une démarche légère et vive. Attirant les regards, la chevelure raide de l'un, aux mèches épaisses disciplinées par une attache, saisissait par sa couleur carmine, celle de l'autre, aux boucles blondes auréolant son visage, charmait par ses reflets lumineux. Du plus grand, affleurait un tempérament de feu pulsant par à coup, du plus petit, une chaleur conviviale irradiait subtilement. Mais l'indéniable présence de l'un ne pouvait pas être éclipsée par le charisme de l'autre.

« Hum, fit Ikkaku, il a changé. Notre Kan s'est épanoui en un magnifique oiseau. Regarde-le marcher. Même à côté de Renji, il fait son effet.

— Il est de plus en plus beau, murmura Yumichika, appréciateur.

— Je me demande ce qu'il en est de ses prouesses au combat » continua Ikkaku en arborant un sourire d'anticipation.

Son attention toujours tournée vers Kan, Ikkaku ne vit pas les flammes de colère traverser les yeux de Yumichika et empourprer ses iris habituellement d'un rare violet pâle. Il se leva, glissa son sabre entre sa hanche et sa ceinture, puis se dirigea vers Renji et Kan.  
Sans bouger de sa place, Yumichika abaissa ses paupières et soupira.

« Salut, regardez-moi qui voilà ! Nos deux rescapés d'hier, plaisanta Ikkaku avec bonne humeur.

— Bonjour, Madarame-san, le salua Renji, tandis que Kan le gratifiait d'un :

— Bonjour, lieutenant Madarame.

— Une visite de courtoisie de si bon matin ? Étonnant, douta Renji. Que veux-tu ?

— Ah ! Découvert, dit Ikkaku en se frottant le crâne. En fait, moi aussi je sors de l'hôpital et je me disais que je ferais bien un petit match avec Kan, histoire de me remettre en forme.

— Kan fait partie de la sixième, maintenant. Va voir ailleurs.

— Oh ! Un rien protecteur avec le petit, Renji, remarqua Ikkaku, diaboliquement.

— Quoi ! Ça n'a rien à voir, expliqua Renji se défendant véhémentement, mais je sais qu'avec toi un combat n'a rien de sportif et tu connais Kuchiki taichô. Il me rendrait responsable s'il devait y avoir un accident.

— S'il vous plaît, lieutenant, je me permets d'insister. J'aimerais bien connaître mes progrès, plaida Kan, alléché à l'idée de rivaliser avec son ancien supérieur.

C'était un sentiment que Renji pouvait comprendre. Il baissa les bras.

— Raah, comme vous voulez. Mais je vous préviens : j'arrêterai le match au premier sang. »

Sur ces paroles de mise en garde, Renji continua son chemin vers Yumichika, lequel était resté à l'écart. Derrière lui, l'aura combative des deux Shinigamis commençait à envahir la cour, faisant rapidement quitter les alentours à toute personne se trouvant à proximité.

D'un hochement du menton, Yumichika et Renji se saluèrent avant de s'absorber dans la contemplation du duel qui avait commencé sans attendre.

« Siffle, Wataridori... Premier temps : l'onde à la surface de l'eau ». Kan, les flèches du cygne en main, amorça un mouvement vers l'avant.

Ikkaku, le sabre hors de son fourreau, se jeta à la rencontre de son jeune adversaire.

On entendait le choc des lames se frottant l'une contre l'autre, par intermittence. La poussière se soulevait sous les assauts suivis de retraites de chacun des combattants. Rapidement, l'adresse de Kan à manier ses flèches submergea la force d'Ikkaku qui en bloqua une in extremis, en croisant son épée et son étui au-dessus de sa tête.

« Rapidité, esquive, puissance : pas mal ! commenta-t-il, cette attaque était parfaitement coordonnée. Voyons la suite. »

Il dévia la menaçante lame sans peine, recula d'un bond impressionnant et libéra son zanpakutô, en joignant son fourreau à la poignée de son sabre tout en prononçant ces paroles : « Allonge-toi ! Hôzukimaru ! ».

Doublée d'une manifestation de pression spirituelle, sa lance se présenta le long de ses mains quand elles dessinèrent sa forme en suivant, l'une, le fourreau et l'autre, le sabre. Se tenant de profil, un pied devant, un pied derrière, il faisait face à Kan grâce à une torsion de la taille, les jambes largement écartées et fléchies. Son poids réparti entre l'une et l'autre, il tenait l'extrémité empanachée de sa lance au-dessus de son épaule dans la direction opposée au pied qu'il avait avancé, et l'autre, le plus bas possible, au point que la lame lui touchait presque ce pied. Son corps parfaitement aligné sous son arme, aucune ouverture n'était visible dans cette posture, et elle s'accompagnait d'un large sourire s'élargissant sur son visage, montrant le plaisir que lui procurait déjà l'échange.

Dans ce sourire, Yumichika aurait aimé se dissoudre.

Ikkaku Madarame aimait les combats comme d'autres aimaient les femmes. Il ne pouvait y résister. Et la puissance de Kenpachi l'avait à jamais enchaîné. Par lui, Ikkaku avait trouvé une façon de vivre ses défaites. Par lui, Ikkaku avait trouvé une raison d'exister. Sans lui, rien n'aurait plus de sens.

Yumichika le savait.

Ils s'étaient connus dans les quartiers miséreux du Rukongai. Ikkaku était d'une puissance écrasante qui ne se calmait jamais. Yumichika le regardait vivre, toujours en quête, plongé dans les combats et les défis en tout genre. Il accueillait son retour au détour d'une rue, le retrouvant tour à tour déçu ou ravagé, une fois de plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât plus qu'une force, plus qu'une victoire, plus qu'une défaite. C'était la fin d'une errance stérile et Yumichika remerciait le combattant qui avait marqué ainsi l'esprit de son ami. C'est pourquoi, lorsque ce dernier prit la décision de suivre le dénommé Kenpachi dans la voie du Shinigami, il l'accompagna et ne le quitta plus, empruntant lui aussi cette destinée.

Combien d'âmes se réunissaient ainsi à la Soul Society, unis dans une vie présente par des liens du passé qu'aucun ne se rappelait ?

Mais c'était insuffisant. Si Yumichika regardait Ikkaku, le regard d'Ikkaku ne se portait jamais sur Yumichika. Son capitaine, son prochain adversaire, tels étaient ceux qui animaient ses traits et occupaient ses pensées. Ikkaku était là pour Yumichika mais ne le voyait pas.

Aujourd'hui, Yumichika regardait la puissance déployée par Ikkaku dans son combat contre Kan, et sentir le reiatsu de l'impressionnant guerrier dirigé vers le zélé caporal lui faisait presque mal. Il aurait tout fait pour attirer aussi passionnément son attention.

Le combat atteignait un moment d'accalmie où les deux adversaires, ayant éprouvé leur force, envisageaient la stratégie suivante pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Sans réfléchir, Yumichika se rapprocha de Renji d'un pas lent et lascif. Il fixa son regard sur ses lèvres, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et amena ses bras autour de son cou.

« Que … ! » exclama Renji, surpris, en attirant l'attention des duellistes.

Bloqué par le rebord de la véranda, Renji ne put s'extraire de l'embrassade. Des lèvres douces, mais volontaires, se posèrent sur les siennes, entrouvertes sur sa stupéfaction.

Cette scène étonna tellement Kan qu'il en perdit sa concentration et relâcha son zanpakutô, lequel retrouva sa forme originelle. Ikkaku, entérinant la fin du combat, passa sa lance derrière sa nuque et appuya ses avant-bras sur la hampe, de chaque côté de son cou. Il fronçait les sourcils, cherchant un sens au spectacle inhabituel qu'offrait à tous son compagnon de toujours.

Le moins qu'on pût dire, c'était que Yumichika savait embrasser. Renji, pris au dépourvu, s'était laissé envahir par les sensations enivrantes de ce baiser inattendu, profond, insistant, dont la faim répondait à la sienne. Sans appui, les bras le long du corps, il s'y retrouva bientôt englouti, tandis qu'une partie de son esprit lui criait la bizarrerie de sa réaction, ou mieux, de son absence de réaction. « _Ce sont des baisers de Byakuya dont je suis affamé, pas de ceux d'Ayasegawa-san, n'est-ce pas ? _» se questionnait-il fiévreusement, incertain quant à la signification à donner à la trahison de ses sens.

Sortant peu à peu de cette espèce de transe dans laquelle le contact, non seulement des lèvres mais du torse mince de Yumichika contre ses abdominaux, l'avait plongé, il posa ses mains sur les bras de son très entreprenant séducteur et se défit de l'étreinte.

Voulant des explications, il ne le relâcha pas tout de suite et le fixa dans les yeux, essoufflé, le cœur battant. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche sur ses interrogations qu'une voix froide, dénuée d'émotion si ce n'était le mépris, retentit dans la cour :

« Ici et maintenant ne sont ni le lieu ni le moment pour de telles démonstrations. Lieutenant Abarai, vous vous présenterez à mon bureau sans délai. Lieutenants Madarame et Ayasegawa, si votre présence n'a d'autre raison que celle de vous distraire aux dépens de mes subordonnés, veuillez quitter l'enceinte de ma division sur le champ. Caporal Utakata, je vous attendrai dans mon bureau en fin de matinée. Pour l'heure, rejoignez votre escadron. »

L'espace était empli de la pression spirituelle du capitaine Kuchiki alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Lourde, pénétrante comme le grésil, elle immobilisa chacun dans sa griffe. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était manifestée, elle disparut, remplacée par une expression d'autorité impérative :

« Exécution ».

Kan s'était écroulé et devait à son zanpakutô, enfoncé dans le sol, de ne pas être à terre. Yumichika haletait, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas pu tenir debout lui non plus sans la poigne puissante de Renji qui ne l'avait pas relâché. Ce dernier, tout comme Ikkaku, avait subi l'agression sans broncher, physiquement du moins.

L'ordre donné, il ne fallut guère de temps au lieutenant de la sixième division pour se reprendre. Il s'éloigna de Yumichika pour se diriger vers les bureaux. Il traversa la cour, haussant les épaules d'un air bravache, se préparant à une discussion orageuse.

Devant lui, le manteau blanc de son capitaine et amant l'aveuglait, comme faisant barrage à son avenir, tandis que les pans de son écharpe, voletant vers lui, semblaient le narguer et s'amuser de son infortune.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, Les plateaux venteux(__1)_

Les grondements sourds d'une lutte impitoyable retentissaient dans la solitude d'un plateau battu par les vents sableux du Hueco Mundo. En contrebas, un lézard blanc releva sa tête masquée et sortit sa langue pour goûter l'atmosphère. Humant l'énergie écrasante d'effroi, le saurien bifurqua, s'éloignant des environs en laissant une traînée sinueuse derrière lui.

Aeneas se battait depuis des heures, insoumis, volontaire, luttant contre son instinct qui lui dictait de s'enfuir. Les coups qu'il recevait l'envoyaient plusieurs mètres dans les airs pour retomber sur un sol fracassé par l'impact, dans une averse de débris pierreux. Il se remettait debout. Il se relevait toujours et défiait son adversaire. Ce Hollow l'avait enlevé à sa victoire. Il l'avait privé d'un festin comme jamais il n'en avait eu. Que la défaite eût été une issue possible ne lui venait plus à l'idée. Seule comptait la privation qu'il ressentait et le responsable du méfait. Sa colère lui avait fait gagner un regain d'énergie et il s'était débattu comme un beau diable pour s'extraire de la coupe du Vasto Lorde qui l'avait conduit dans ce lieu inconnu.

Celui-ci avait été surpris. Il avait attendu qu'Aeneas fût affaibli avant d'intervenir dans le combat qu'il livrait contre un Shinigami. Il lui fallait une proie puissante car ses propres forces vacillaient. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, c'était sa dernière chance.

Devant lui, rageait sa prise qui n'avait plus rien d'un repas. Elle était particulière. Il ne l'avait pas senti au départ, mais à présent, c'était évident. Il combattait un être qui le dominait. Pas physiquement, pas spirituellement, mais ce qui l'animait était plus fort que tout. Sa conscience qu'il était unique et qu'il allait gagner dépassait la sienne. Il s'en effrayait, c'était insensé.

Aeneas se rendit compte d'un changement d'humeur chez son ravisseur. Il ricana intérieurement mais le son qu'il émit fut plus proche d'un hululement. Il n'attendit pas que son ennemi se reprît. Il bondit, se propulsant puissamment en fléchissant ses postérieurs. Il se jeta de tout son élan et de tout son poids sur son opposant, s'agrippa à lui avec ses griffes et enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge.

Suspendu à son cou, il se gorgea de sa substance. Il sentit la vie couler en lui, ainsi qu'une volonté se dissoudre. Chaque goulée le renforçait, son esprit devenait plus clair. Sa proie arrêta de se débattre. Elle tomba à terre, inerte.

Alors seulement, il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui pour observer son nouvel environnement. Les couleurs cendrées, la noirceur du ciel, la rondeur laiteuse d'un astre lunaire, les bourrasques agressives qui ébranlaient l'atmosphère. Il se plairait ici.

Sans avoir encore conscience des changements qui s'opéraient en lui, il reporta son attention sur le butin qui gisait à ses pieds. Avec un jappement de joie, il fêta son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde en festoyant jusqu'à la lie.

* * *

_Soul Society, sixième division_

Une pagaille indescriptible régnait dans les locaux du quartier général de la sixième division. L'intensité du reiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki avait été ressentie par tout le personnel administratif et bien peu avaient pu y faire face. Lorsque Renji et Byakuya entrèrent, l'un suivant l'autre, aucun des deux n'était préparé à ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Ils arrivaient au niveau de l'intendance, après avoir successivement traversé un parterre de feuillets épars, effectué un parcours d'obstacles constitués des corps avachis de Shinigamis vidés de leur énergie et affronté les vagues successives de rouleaux de parchemins que l'archiviste s'efforçait, très inefficacement, de réorganiser en pyramides de ses mains tremblantes.

À travers la porte entrouverte du bureau, la voix de Rikichi, remarquablement tranquille et concentrée, se faisait entendre :

« Vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente, et... Ah là là, il en manque un ! »

À la grande surprise de Renji, Byakuya s'était arrêté et ne manifestait pas la volonté d'aller plus loin. La tête de Rikichi apparut par l'entrebâillement alors qu'il jetait un œil dehors.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un... ?! ».

Il s'interrompit, estomaqué par la scène qui s'offrait à sa vue. Prudemment, il s'approcha de son capitaine.

« Taichô, ne bougez plus, s'il vous plaît. Vous avez un des papillons dont j'ai la garde sur la joue.

— Quoi ?! » s'étrangla Renji, effaré. Il avança de quelques pas pour constater de ses yeux la vérité de cette observation. « Rikichi, dépêche-toi donc de l'appeler ! »

« _Bon sang, dans son état actuel, Kuchiki taichô va nous tuer_ ! » s'alarmait-il.

Le jeune intendant tendit un doigt vers l'insecte, l'incitant à venir s'y poser par l'intermédiaire d'une caresse spirituelle. Sans succès. Renji et lui regardèrent, anxieux, le malotru battre des ailes doucement, avec délectation semblait-il.

Les yeux mi-clos, sans un mot, leur noble capitaine leva une main offensée et, d'un geste, chassa l'importun. Le papillon consentit à quitter sa position, pour mieux voleter autour du visage qui avait recueilli ses suffrages et y choisir un meilleur emplacement ! Il atterrit sur la tempe droite et s'empressa d'en butiner avec ardeur la saveur. Interloqué par un tel comportement, Byakuya écarquilla les yeux et commença à émettre de dangereuses radiations.

« Ah là là, Taichô, je suis vraiment désolé, expliqua Rikichi, en se courbant en manière d'excuse. Il a éclos il y a quelques heures et n'est pas encore tout à fait dressé. J'étais en plein entraînement lorsque vous avez... et pan ! mon kekkai a lâché. Enfin bref, je les ai tous récupérés sauf cet intrépide-là, qui s'est enfui. Ce petit est friand de votre reiatsu, on dirait. Peut-être que si vous vous calmiez un peu ?

— Rikichi, gronda Renji, trouve une solution. Et vite !

— Euh, oui. Je reviens, ne bougez pas. »

Renji leva les yeux au ciel : « _Comme si le noble chef du clan Kuchiki allait parcourir les couloirs de la division, un papillon collé au visage_ ! ». Il jeta un regard en coin vers son supérieur qui, revenu de sa stupéfaction, semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même. Son sérieux était tel que Renji se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. La situation était comique, d'autant plus qu'elle contrastait avec la confusion ayant eu lieu plus tôt. Ce papillon sur la tempe, agitant nonchalamment ses ailes, retirait tout effet redoutable à son capitaine et amant. Renji en oubliait l'inconfort de sa situation.

Il ne leur fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir ressortir Rikichi et le regarder s'approcher d'eux, une pastille et un verre d'eau à la main.

« C'est un appât constitué d'énergie spirituelle concentrée, à laquelle est ajoutée un léger parfum sucré. Espérons que notre gourmand s'en satisfera » remarqua Rikichi en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait quelques doutes quant à trouver un leurre ayant des attraits supérieurs à ceux de son capitaine.

Il jeta le comprimé dans l'eau et tous les trois fixèrent, comme en rêve, la capsule en train de se dissoudre en s'agitant dans les remous provoqués par l'effervescence. Puis, Rikichi trempa son doigt dans la solution obtenue et le tendit de nouveau vers le squatteur ailé.

« Petit, petit, petit » chantonna-t-il, pour l'encourager.

Au grand soulagement de Renji, le papillon accepta de changer de perchoir. Rikichi approcha alors son verre, les vapeurs gazées s'en échappant finirent d'étourdir l'insecte qui s'endormit au creux de sa paume ouverte. Rikichi remercia avec une révérence énergique et sincère son capitaine pour sa patience puis retourna dans l'intendance mettre à l'abri son bébé de toute autre bêtise.

Toujours silencieux et impossible à interpréter, Byakuya reprit sa route. Renji lui emboîta le pas. La main sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau, sans se retourner, Byakuya lui déclara :

« Nous nous verrons plus tard, Renji ».

Sa voix était froide, sans colère. « _Merci, Rikichi, _se dit Renji avec soulagement_, j'échappe à un sermon immédiat grâce à toi ! La question est : que va-t-il advenir de moi ce soir ? Bon sang, Ayasegawa-san, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?_ ». Renji réalisait que se rendre à la onzième pour le lui demander le ferait paraître encore plus suspect.

Il soupira. Il expliquerait comme il pourrait. Il se doutait que l'aristocrate, fier, accepterait mal l'éventualité d'être trompé, et ce, quelque soit ce qu'il avait pu dire sur l'absence d'une clause de fidélité. Mais, pour une fois, le fait que Byakuya ne soit pas amoureux de lui serait un avantage.

« _Ah ! Que la vie est donc compliquée _» gémit-il intérieurement avant de se plonger dans l'étude des dossiers de la matinée, en se demandant s'il allait pouvoir se concentrer dessus.

De son côté, Byakuya, à l'intérieur de son bureau, s'appuya dos contre la porte close. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il n'explosât de colère et laissât éclater au grand jour la possessivité qui avait soudain jailli en lui, au mépris de toutes les règles qu'il avait instaurées et du secret de sa relation avec Renji. Dire qu'il devait d'avoir retrouvé son sang froid à un papillon de l'enfer fleurant l'inconscience ! Il l'avait remercié en le laissant vivre, en dépit de sa conduite indigne d'un futur messager du Gotei. Il n'éprouvait pas la même mansuétude envers Ayasegawa, qui avait osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait, ni envers Renji qui n'en avait pas semblé irrité outre mesure. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il trop tardé ? Qu'allait-il faire de ses sentiments si telle était la vérité ?

Byakuya quitta le soutien de la porte et s'approcha de la table où s'installait parfois Renji. Il en caressa la surface, nostalgique des moments où celui-ci tentait de le séduire. Son cœur était lourd, son esprit, blessé, et une seule pensée parvenait à s'exprimer : pourquoi ?

**fin du chapitre 20**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Écorché vif

* * *

(1) Pure invention de ma part, comme toute la géographie ultérieure du Hueco Mundo que vous trouverez dans cette fiction. Elle est nécessaire pour donner quelques points de repères dans ce désert infini, en plus de Las Noches et de la forêt des Menos.


	21. Écorché vif

Mise en garde : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 **

**Écorché vif**

Le cœur de Byakuya, à peine exposé, venait d'être meurtri. Prêt à se confier, n'en ayant pas eu le temps, il se retrouvait dans une position incertaine. La confiance qu'il avait en Renji se fendillait. Sa propre assurance devenait une façade derrière laquelle il se réfugiait.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas le droit d'être si irrité par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté le matin même. L'avant-veille, elle ne lui aurait d'ailleurs fait ni chaud, ni froid. Peut-être aurait-il même été soulagé que Renji se détachât de lui, qu'il trouvât le bonheur qu'il méritait et que leur relation redevînt celle qu'elle était avant qu'ils ne devinssent amants.

Depuis, sa perspective avait changé, il s'était libéré du passé et avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments.

Les heures s'écoulant, l'éventualité d'avoir été trahi lui faisait perdre toute contenance.

Il était dorénavant en proie au doute et à la colère.

La colère. Cette émotion provenait de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il tenait à Renji. Il angoissait à l'idée de l'avoir réalisé trop tard. Il éprouvait une peur insupportable de le perdre. Une peur qui le déstabilisait d'une manière telle qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Pas lui, pas le chef du clan Kuchiki, pas le commandant d'une armée sur lequel ses hommes comptaient. Et celui qui avait engendré cette faiblesse était Renji. C'était inadmissible.

La colère le menait à l'accusation aveugle, à la haine d'être celui qui subissait, à l'oblitération de celui qui en était à l'origine. La raison le fuyait.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai vu. »

Telle fut la première phrase de Byakuya lorsque Renji se présenta chez lui. Elle fut prononcée d'un ton si impersonnel que Renji en eut froid dans le dos. Il essaya d'alléger l'atmosphère en enlevant de l'importance à l'affaire.

« Alors n'y croyez pas, enchaîna-t-il tout simplement, car moi non plus je n'en reviens pas.

— Prétendrais-tu qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et lui ? interrogea Byakuya en prononçant le dernier mot avec un dégoût audible.

— Évidemment ! Comment pouvez-vous penser le contraire ? s'indigna Renji. Je sais de quoi ça avait l'air, pourtant, ne vous ai-je pas donné suffisamment de preuves de mon amour ? » s'écria-t-il, s'efforçant avec vigueur de le convaincre.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, chacun revêtu d'un yukata à la légèreté idéale pour cette soirée d'été orageuse. Renji avait gardé ses cheveux relevés. Il faisait trop chaud pour en supporter la longueur sur ses épaules. Byakuya avait défait ses barrettes si bien que quelques mèches dégradées venaient partiellement recouvrir les traits de son visage. Renji se désespérait de ne trouver devant lui qu'un visage aux expressions fermées.

« C'était un baiser, auquel tu n'as pas été indifférent, objecta Byakuya.

— J'ai été surpris.

— Tu y as répondu.

— Ça suffit, pourquoi m'accusez-vous ? Quelles que soient les raisons qui ont poussé Ayasegawa-san à agir ainsi, je suis sûr et certain qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Et vous le verriez aussi si vous n'étiez pas aussi borné ! s'emporta Renji, son tempérament fougueux ayant eu raison de sa patience face à l'injustice dont il était victime.

— Des insultes à présent ? Il y a des limites à ce que je peux te permettre ! » menaça Byakuya, infiniment exaspéré par les dénégations de Renji en face de l'évidence.

Le noble fronçait violemment les sourcils. Ses yeux étaient étirés en deux fentes qui accentuaient son air irrité. Son amant avait indubitablement fait preuve de faiblesse. Il s'était laissé embrasser après l'avoir convaincu de son amour. Qu'il n'en sache rien encore n'entrait même pas en ligne de compte. Renji était en tort, même s'il n'avait rien fait pour provoquer le baiser, même si derrière l'acte du cinquième siège se cachait un autre motif que celui de lui prendre Renji.

Le regard offusqué de Byakuya ne rencontra que deux orbes luisantes où se mirait leur fureur réciproque.

« Ce que vous pouvez me permettre ? répéta Renji, au comble de l'agacement. Vous m'avez privé de tout pendant si longtemps ! Mon corps s'est langui de vos caresses, mon esprit, de votre attention, mon cœur, de votre amour ! Et vous ne pouvez accepter une défaillance somme toute naturelle ? Le baiser de Yumichika était intentionnel, je sentais un besoin en lui, et je vais vous dire, cela m'a plu de me sentir désiré. Comment vouliez-vous que je l'ignore, quand vous ne me laissez même pas vous embrasser ? »

Outré, Renji se perdait dans les méandres des mois écoulés. Il oubliait les délices de la nuit précédant son départ à San Francisco, il oubliait son bien-être la veille au soir et l'esquisse de leur désir le matin même, à l'hôpital. Il oubliait l'affection dont il avait été précieusement entouré depuis quelques temps. Il oubliait son espoir.

La nuit était tombée sur leur duo infernal. Dans cette chambre sise au sein du manoir gigantesque des Kuchiki, où si souvent Renji avait rejoint Byakuya sans trouver réponse à ses sentiments, se jouait encore une rencontre dans laquelle la compréhension serait exclue.

Les dernières paroles de Renji furent autant de tisons brûlants enfoncés dans la poitrine de Byakuya. La culpabilité, la confirmation qu'il avait trop tardé, le mettaient dans un état de fragilité auquel il n'était pas préparé. Byakuya perdit pied.

« Tu réclames des baisers ! Laisse-moi te satisfaire... »

Sans crier gare, il fut sur Renji. Sans douceur, sans égard d'aucune sorte. Uniquement animé par un amalgame d'émotions nouvelles trop fortes pour être contrôlées. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien attendu d'autre de leur union que le plaisir qu'elle leur apportait, celle-ci devenait à présent un moyen de le soumettre. Il voulait le faire sien, il voulait qu'il se donne à lui, il voulait à nouveau l'assurance que lui seul comptait. Il voulait ce que Renji, il n'y a pas si longtemps, avait exigé dans un sursaut de jalousie.

Renji accusa le choc avec stupeur. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette passion violente. Où était l'amant froid qui calculait les moindres gestes de leur relation ? Saisi par son imprévisibilité, il n'arrivait pas à donner de signification à cette conduite. Le contact des mains de Byakuya sur lui était rude, ses démonstrations n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la colère. C'était une sensation désagréable et détestable. Il refusait qu'ils s'unissent de cette manière et il exhorta :

« Pas ainsi ! PAS !... AIN !...SI ! ».

Au beau milieu de son étreinte frénétique, Byakuya interrompit ce qui n'avait plus rien d'une caresse tant elle était possessive. La voix de Renji, ferme et décidée, atteignait sa raison. Il réalisait également que Renji, plus fort physiquement, aurait pu aisément se débarrasser de lui. Pourtant, hormis verbalement, il ne se défendait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pu. Il se retenait de lui faire mal. Byakuya déglutit sous la menace des larmes amères qui le rongeaient. Renji l'aimait.

Puis, immédiatement, cette réaffirmation qu'il avait recherchée fut ensevelie dans la colère et le rejet qu'il vit dans les yeux d'ambre mortifiés, dans la peine qu'il y décela aussi. Il fut conscient que son court égarement, bien que vite maîtrisé, avait commis de sérieux dommages.

Il s'éloigna de son amant, calmé, anxieux et attentif.

Renji resta allongé, haletant. Il reprenait difficilement ses esprits.

Il prit une courte inspiration tandis que ses entrailles se resserraient. Il se laissa submerger par le chagrin qu'il éprouvait d'avoir été malmené, par la souffrance née de son amour qui se refusait à mourir. Du tréfonds de sa détresse jaillit une rage qui le suffoqua. Le regard fixé au plafond, il prononça des paroles qui seraient pour toujours gravées dans sa mémoire :

« Je vous quitte ».

Enfin, il s'arracha du lit où Byakuya l'avait jeté. Digne, en dépit de sa tenue qui avait souffert des assauts de ce dernier, inconscient de la nudité de ses épaules, découvertes quand l'encolure ouverte de son kimono avait basculé dans son dos, resserrant malgré tout les pans de sa ceinture dans un geste dérisoire, il entreprit de se retirer.

« Non ! » s'écria Byakuya.

Son exclamation résonna dans le silence de la chambre. Le temps parut se distendre. Le regard agrandi, la pupille dilatée sous le choc, Byakuya crut sentir le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

« Tu ne peux pas... » murmura-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers Renji, d'une voix incroyablement suppliante, si pâle qu'un souffle aurait suffi à disperser sa présence.

Rassemblant ses forces, il s'affermit légèrement et essaya d'ouvrir son cœur. Il s'exprima avec tant de douceur que la résolution de son amant outragé vacilla : « Renji, je me suis fourvoyé. Je le regrette profondément. Accepte mes excuses, s'il te plaît. Je te crois...Ne...me quitte pas ».

Il trébucha sur les derniers mots qui écorchaient sa bouche, plus vulnérable en cet instant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

À côté de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, Renji s'était arrêté comme s'il réfléchissait. Byakuya le fixa sans rien pouvoir dire d'autre, le souffle suspendu. Puis, Renji se retourna une dernière fois vers lui :

« Je suis prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices, mais pas à cela, jamais. Je ne suis pas un enfant qui accepte la punition, je ne suis pas un pauvre type qui subit l'injustice sans rien faire, je ne suis pas un objet dont vous pouvez abuser selon votre bon plaisir. Que m'avez-vous montré en échange de mon amour ? Vos doutes, votre jalousie et votre violence... Je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais le fait est que c'est la seule réponse que vous m'ayez offerte. Jamais plus, je ne me soumettrai à vous. »

Les derniers mots prononcés, Renji fit glisser le panneau et s'engouffra au dehors pour se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit.

Byakuya fut dans l'incapacité de le suivre. L'entrebâillement de la porte, toujours ouverte sur le chemin qu'avait pris Renji, était une déchirure noire sur son âme, par laquelle se graverait, pour toujours, alors qu'il s'éloignait sans appel loin de lui et de son horrible défiance, la vision du dos de celui qu'il avait fini par aimer sans avoir eu la chance de le lui dire.

L'esprit oblitéré, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

Il était dévasté. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Byakuya songea à s'enivrer. Pour fuir son désespoir et le vide qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Pour mieux renier sa faute et occulter sa culpabilité. Il manda à un serviteur de lui quérir une bouteille de saké. Il attendit, pressé d'obtenir le feu brûlant qui consumerait ses pensées...

Il leva une coupe remplie du liquide dont la surface transparente réfléchissait son image. Il y croisa son regard et renonça à la boire. S'enivrer était indigne de lui et ne ferait pas honneur à ce qu'il ressentait pour Renji.

Respirant avec peine, il affronta sa douleur.

Étendu sur le lit où tant de fois avait jailli son plaisir, froissant d'un bras inquisiteur les draps où Renji s'était donné sans compter, respirant son odeur au point d'en suffoquer, le dirigeant des Kuchiki, le leader à la décision implacable, se contorsionnait et manifestait le tourment où sa fierté l'avait conduit. Il n'était plus qu'un homme, il n'était plus qu'un être amoureux qui, par son refus de le reconnaître, avait perdu tout ce qui lui avait permis de l'être.

Souffrant à cette réalisation, refusant de se perdre dans son malheur, faisant appel à ce qui faisait de lui un noble seigneur, il redressa la tête. Seule la mort était un état immuable face auquel quiconque devait reconnaître son impuissance. Il en savait trop la réalité. Mais aujourd'hui, tel n'était pas le cas. Sans lâcheté, il s'amenderait pour sa bêtise et son arrogance.

L'exemple de Renji le guiderait. Il parcourrait lui aussi le chemin que ce dernier avait un jour emprunté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était aimé.

* * *

_ Hueco Mundo, frontière nord des Terres abyssales_

Grimmjow sentit plus qu'il ne vit Nell tomber. Les vents sableux du désert blanc s'étaient levés brusquement, avec plus de force que jamais. La visibilité était quasi nulle. Les grains de sable cinglaient autour d'eux en courants tranchants qui écorchaient même leur hierro. Nell cria.

Les conditions climatiques se détraquaient rapidement au Hueco Mundo. Par malchance, ils ne trouveraient pas de refuge dans cette région, ni grotte, ni forêt. Il n'avait rien pour la protéger.

Malgré la dépense en énergie spirituelle que sa resurrección occasionnerait, il libéra son sabre. Il défourailla en maintenant sa lame devant lui, tandis que, des doigts crochus de sa main gauche, il agrippait sa surface. Des griffes d'énergie jaillirent au point de contact. L'arme se transforma alors qu'il aboyait l'appel « Grince !... Pantera !... ». Il disparut dans les colonnes de reiatsu qui l'entourèrent, retrouvant son pouvoir originel et fusionnant avec lui. La puissance de sa métamorphose repoussa un instant les bourrasques venteuses, accordant un répit à Nell.

L'enfant Arrancar se releva, toussant et crachant la poussière qu'elle avait avalée, et considéra d'un œil admiratif la nouvelle forme de son protecteur.

Il était sauvage, beau et fin. Il avait perdu cet air de folie et de cruauté que la moitié de mâchoire qu'il portait au côté droit de son visage d'Arrancar lui donnait habituellement.

La fillette battit des mains, enthousiasmée par la félinité qui se dégageait de lui bien qu'il ait gardé des traits humains. L'estigma(1) maquillant ses yeux se poursuivait maintenant jusque sur ses oreilles délicatement velues, allongées et pointues. Il arborait un masque frontal qui en suivait le dessin. Ses cheveux, bleus comme l'était le duvet recouvrant ses pavillons auditifs, étaient rejetés en arrière, en mèches de plus en plus longues jusqu'à caresser ses fesses. Il avait une queue vive qui balayait le sol.

Il était profilé pour la vitesse et taillé pour déchirer ses adversaires de ses griffes.

Les tourbillons de vent les prirent à nouveau d'assaut, leur arrivée fut précédée d'un mugissement menaçant. Grimmjow se précipita auprès de Nell, la captura dans ses bras et s'élança, le corps penché en avant, ses jambes, à présent comparables à celles d'un félin, lui permettant des sauts assurés et souples. L'une après l'autre, ses pattes agrippaient le sable des dunes et il bondissait comme jamais auparavant, poussé par le besoin de se mettre hors de danger.

Son instinct prit le dessus. Il huma un chemin où les courants d'air étaient moins violents.

Bientôt, il distingua un récif derrière lequel ils pourraient s'abriter. Il s'y jeta, atterrissant le dos contre la roche basse, et enroula son corps autour de Nell. Blottie contre son ventre, elle avait sa tête sous son menton. Il arrangea la masse de son épaisse crinière pour couvrir leurs visages. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et espérer.

Les heures passeraient, durant lesquelles les couches de sable se déposeraient sur eux. Nell finirait par s'endormir. Grimmjow veillerait sur elle, les sens en alerte, prêt à réagir à la moindre menace.

* * *

_ Soul Society_

Errant dans les rues du Seireitei, Renji ne sut pas trop comment il était arrivé là. Il avait craqué, il avait quitté Byakuya, il n'avait pas supporté son manque de confiance et sa volonté de l'accabler. Toute son endurance reposait sur le respect qui s'était tissé entre l'un et l'autre, et sur la considération que son capitaine avait pour lui. Tout avait été détruit en un instant.

Il n'était pas triste. Il était en colère d'avoir cru en lui. Peut-être avait-il aimé quelqu'un qui n'existait pas ? Son adoration aveugle n'était plus. Il s'était libéré d'un sortilège et songeait à présent aux jours à venir.

Ils étaient capitaine et vice-capitaine. Ils avaient des responsabilités. Le moment était mal choisi pour qu'il abandonne la division avec ce qui se tramait chez les Hollows. D'autre part, il avait donné beaucoup de lui-même pour obtenir ce poste. Il n'avait pas envie de le sacrifier.

Faire l'impasse sur ses sentiments, il savait déjà le faire. Il devait au moins ça à ce fameux contrat. Byakuya, non, le capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas amoureux de lui. Passé une période où ils s'ajusteraient à leurs nouveaux rapports, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème à ce qu'ils travaillent ensemble.

Il s'arrêta et leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Il se sentait vide.

« Renji ? »

L'interpellation le surprit et il fixa d'un œil hagard les deux personnes qui s'avançaient vers lui.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, reprit l'auteur du baiser volé du matin, nous t'avons cherché partout. »

Yumichika examina attentivement Renji, inquiété par son apathie inhabituelle.

« Renji, tu vas bien ? demanda Ikkaku, sur la même longueur d'onde que son compagnon.

— Je vais bien, confirma Renji d'un ton qui manquait d'assurance.

— Il t'en a fait baver, je suppose. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être coincé, ton capitaine ! Tu sais qu'il a été jusqu'à émettre une plainte officielle contre, je cite, "le comportement anarchique et/ou licencieux de deux officiers de la onzième division, faisant, par le fait, obstruction au bon déroulement des opérations de la sixième division" ? Le capitaine Zaraki a éclaté de rire lorsqu'il a su ce qui s'était passé... Renji ? »

Ikkaku s'était tu en voyant Renji s'assombrir et froncer les sourcils.

« Ikkaku, tu devrais nous laisser, engagea Yumichika, j'aimerais lui parler seul à seul.

— Comme tu veux. Mais finiras-tu par me dire ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Enfin, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires, je vous laisse. Eh, Renji ! héla-t-il avant de partir, excuse-moi de t'avoir causé des ennuis.

— C'est bon, Madarame-san. C'est comme tu l'as dit : Kuchiki taichô est rigide, et incapable de la moindre mesure dans ses jugements. »

Les deux lieutenants de la onzième se regardèrent, consternés par le sérieux de Renji. Avaient-ils ôté à ce dernier toutes ses chances de bien s'entendre avec son très hautain et très noble capitaine ?

« Viens, je t'invite à boire un verre, dit Yumichika après le départ d'Ikkaku.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à boire, Ayasegawa-san. Pourquoi ne pas nous rendre là-bas ? » Il désignait le sommet du sôkyoku. « Nous y serons tranquilles, personne n'y va jamais.

— D'accord. »

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement, exécutant de loin en loin quelques shunpos dans les airs pour franchir des rues encombrées.

Une foule de souvenirs revenaient à Renji alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il n'avait pas réfléchi en choisissant cet endroit, mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il effectuait une sorte de pèlerinage dans l'intention de dire au revoir à ses sentiments.

Ils s'installèrent au bord du précipice. Le Seireitei se trouvait à leurs pieds. Quelques lumières parsemées se déplaçaient dans les rues, signalant les patrouilles ou les promeneurs tardifs. Plus loin encore, se trouvaient les faubourgs du Rukongai qu'ils distinguaient à peine. Au-dessus d'eux, une myriade d'étoiles serpentait sur un voile obscur vibrant de splendeur. Aussi hauts qu'ils fussent, ils ressentaient la profondeur du ciel.

« Renji, n'es-tu pas curieux ? Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu rien ? questionna Yumichika en rompant le silence qui régnait entre eux.

— Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous partout ? capitula Renji en haussant les épaules.

— Ikkaku pour s'excuser et moi pour, pour...

— Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, intervint Renji pour couper court à l'embarras de Yumichika.

— Oh ! s'exclama Yumichika en portant une main à sa bouche.

— Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi non plus, poursuivit Renji.

— Ouf, soupira Yumichika, soulagé, j'avais peur que tu ne te méprennes. Je regrette d'avoir agi de la sorte, Renji. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

— C'est Madarame-san, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Yumichika ouvrit de grands yeux et une délicieuse couleur rose, qui s'alliait parfaitement avec ces iris violets, teinta ses joues.

« Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

— Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. »

En bas, retentit le sifflet d'un Shinigami affecté au maintien de l'ordre, bientôt suivi d'un autre qui lui répondit en retour. Ici, tout était paisible.

« Tu devrais le lui dire plutôt que de te livrer à ce genre de jeux, reprit Renji.

— Non, l'esprit d'Ikkaku est tout entier dévoué au combat, il ne comprendrait pas. » assura Yumichika d'un ton fataliste et ferme à la fois.

Sa voix était empreinte d'expérience et de sagesse. Renji se tourna vers lui. Le cinquième siège regardait au loin, calme et posé.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser submerger par l'envie. C'est une conduite affreuse, indigne de moi. Je te renouvelle mes excuses.

— Je les accepte. Que vas-tu faire ?

— Continuer comme avant, je suppose. Être son ami.

— Bien. C'est mieux ainsi.

— Renji ? s'étonna Yumichika en reportant son attention vers son cadet, alarmé par l'air déprimé de Renji, et par ce commentaire qui avait l'air de ne pas s'adresser à lui.

— Ayasegawa-san, j'aimerais rester seul, maintenant.

— Renji, je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse, ni même si mon geste en est à l'origine, mais je serais plus que désireux de t'apporter mon aide.

— Cela n'a rien à voir, affirma Renji, sans vraiment mentir.

— Alors, au revoir, Renji.

— Au revoir, Ayasegawa-san. »

L'agitation dans les rues de la ville avait cessé. Quel que fût le malfaiteur, il avait, soit échappé à ses poursuivants, soit été capturé. Renji s'allongea et croisa les mains derrière la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Dire qu'il avait anticipé cette soirée et voilà comment elle se terminait ! Une immense déception et une intense amertume l'envahirent mais il se fit une raison. Ce soir, finissaient ses ennuis.

**fin du chapitre 21**

* * *

(1) Marque colorée que certains Arrancars portent sur le visage (stigmate, en français)

* * *

NB :

Hum... J'attends votre jugement avec angoisse. Je me sens déjà comme César, encerclé par ses assassins.

Non ! Attendez, ne me plantez pas votre couteau en plein cœur. Je vous promets d'aller faire un stage chez Disney, et de vous concocter une fin digne du "Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup... Ah ! Peut-être pas, tout compte fait, car Byakuya risque de me faire une syncope(voir bonus chapitre 15). Or, j'ai besoin qu'il soit en forme pour la suite de l'histoire.

Alors, on encourage tous et toutes Byakuya, ou Renji, selon celui qui a vos faveurs :)

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les prophéties de l'Autre Monde


	22. Les prophéties de l'Autre Monde

nihni: Après "incroyable", voici "waouh" : moins français mais plus imagé ! Merci.

Le couple se sépare, on en pleurerait. Laissons-les reprendre des forces... Moi, j'en profite pour faire avancer l'intrigue sur l'Équilibre des Mondes.

* * *

**Mise en garde** : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 **

**Les prophéties de l'Autre Monde**

_ Hueco Mundo, Les terres abyssales_

Avec précaution, Grimmjow s'extirpa de la niche croûtée qui s'était formée au fil des heures autour d'eux. Le sable dégringolait à ses pieds en ruisseaux dont la source semblait inépuisable. Nell s'agita dans ses bras et il la laissa tomber au sol.  
Tandis qu'elle éternuait et crachotait à qui mieux mieux, il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour s'ébrouer. Sa crinière était dans un état abominable. Il se courba vers l'avant, amenant ainsi la masse de sa chevelure devant lui, puis, dans un mouvement vif et rapide, il se redressa. Ses mèches s'étalèrent en éventail au-dessus de sa tête pour retomber ensuite souplement dans son dos, dégagées des innombrables grains de quartz qui s'y étaient accrochés.

« Eurk ! cria Nell, touchée par l'averse poudreuse des particules éjectées dans la manœuvre.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! se moqua Grimmjow tout en étirant avec soulagement ses membres fourbus.

— Grimmjow, méchant ! accusa Nell.

— Ingrate, c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ?

— Ou-Ouin ! Merci, Grimmjow, d'avoir sauvé Nell ! sanglota-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour ensuite coller son visage couvert de larmes et de morve contre la jambe qu'elle avait empoignée.

— Éloigne-toi, petite peste » gronda Grimmjow.

À contrecœur, l'enfant Hollow obtempéra. Elle avait appris à obéir sans broncher aux ordres de l'Arrancar, sous peine de représailles.  
Celui-ci entreprit de sceller à nouveau ses pouvoirs. Peu à peu, l'armure qui le recouvrait comme un exosquelette le quitta, révélant à nouveau son corps. Elle se désagrégea en pure énergie et son sabre se matérialisa. Il avait repris son apparence usuelle.

La gamine continuait de pleurer. Il grimaça. Il avait du sable plein les oreilles et ses cris lui vrillaient les tympans, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il soupira. Elle devait être dans le même état que lui.

« Approche, lui dit-il, tout en déchirant un des lambeaux de son hakama, lequel avait déjà beaucoup souffert.

— Grim...vjow... » pleurnichait la gamine tout en s'avançant vers lui en se frottant les yeux de ses poings fermés.

Avec son gant improvisé, il s'empressa de la débarrasser du mieux qu'il put du sable qui s'était incrusté un peu partout sur elle, nettoyant, avec plus de douceur qu'on ne l'en aurait cru capable, les parties les plus sensibles de son visage. La fillette se calmait et se soumettait à cette toilette rudimentaire.

Ceci fait, sans prévenir, l'estomac de Nell se mit à gronder.

« J'ai faim, déclara-t-elle, en levant vers l'adulte un regard vert d'eau, où se mêlaient la prière et l'impatience.

— Rah ! T'es qu'un boulet. Où tu veux que je trouve une proie dans les parages, juste après cette tempête ? S'ils ont eu un peu de jugeote, les Hollows ont fui, et sinon, ils sont morts.

— Mais, on est bien là, nous.

— Nous, c'est pas pareil. On est des Arrancars. Et même si t'es qu'une merdeuse en couche-culotte, t'as une résistance qu'ils n'auront jamais.

— Grouic(1)...

— Bon sang, jamais j'aurai la paix ! ».

Grimmjow s'énervait. Les conditions de vie avaient empiré et s'occuper des besoins de Nell se révélait de plus en plus difficile. Pourtant, la gamine n'était pas vraiment exigeante. Elle assistait, elle aussi, à la périclitation du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Son dernier repas remontait à plusieurs jours. Quant à lui, il préférait ne pas y penser...

Inquiétée par le long silence et l'air sérieux de son gardien, Nell se remit à geindre :

« Tu... vas pas... laisser Nell, hein, Grimmjow ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Il sentit sa peur. Sans lui, elle mourrait. Il mit un genou à terre devant elle et posa une main sur son masque. Soumise, elle se calma et le regarda de ses grands yeux arrondis.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de revenir sur une parole que j'ai donnée. Tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un endroit sûr où tu puisses vivre, ou bien jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tes fraccions. Ne me fais pas répéter ça à tout bout de champ ! rappela-t-il.

— Voui. » fit-elle d'un ton encore larmoyant.

Nell hochait la tête, reconnaissante, lorsque soudain, Grimmjow se releva d'un coup, se retourna en sondant les alentours et disparut de sa vue, ne laissant derrière lui que l'écho vibrant de son sonido.

« Grimmjow, menteur ! » hurla-t-elle, dans le silence sans fin du désert.

Elle était seule à présent, fouettée par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans sa tunique et tourmentée par son estomac qui criait famine. Elle fit la seule chose que son instinct lui dictait : rattraper celui qui veillait sur elle depuis le jour où les Shinigamis avaient envahi le territoire des Hollows. Sans même être sûre de la direction qu'il avait prise, elle s'éloigna en courant tout en l'appelant à pleins poumons.

« Grimjoooow ! »

* * *

_Soul Society, manoir des Kuchiki_

Peu avant l'aube, à l'heure où il devait tirer Renji de son sommeil quand ils partageaient leur nuit, Byakuya se réveilla. Il sortit d'un sommeil noir et sans rêve, immédiatement conscient de l'absence de son amant, de la cause de celle-ci et de la journée à venir.  
Il refréna l'angoisse de la perte qui se nichait en lui. Infructueuse si elle entravait ses actions, il écarta de ses pensées la culpabilité. À sa place, il accepta la douleur sans la contenir.  
Silencieux et recueilli sur la vision du départ de Renji, la fracture de son être, née de cet instant, s'ouvrait sur un vide vertigineux et terrifiant.

Il se leva et se prépara simplement, glissa Senbonzakura dans sa ceinture, se munit d'un sabre de bois et sortit dans la cour encore sombre, sise entre l'aile qui abritait ses appartements et celle où résidait son grand-père.

L'air frais sur ses joues, la lumière timide à l'horizon, les trilles lointaines d'un oiseau solitaire : le monde était là, dans sa permanence. Quelque fût son hésitation, quelques fussent ses erreurs, quelques fussent les cicatrices qui brûlaient dans son cœur, il devait y tracer ses pas.

Les yeux fermés, Byakuya leva son épée.

Un moment plus tard, le seigneur Ginrei Kuchiki, curieux, assistait discrètement aux exercices matinaux de son petit-fils.

Il avait été attiré par un rayonnement de reiatsu familier et froid, différent de ce qu'il avait perçu au cours de ces dernières semaines. Il s'interrogeait sur le retour de cette atmosphère distante, toujours aussi impressionnante mais retenue, presque bridée. Byakuya ne laissait rien échapper. Il avait un contrôle absolu sur son pouvoir, parfait, trop parfait. Nul n'est sensé endurer une telle condition sans en subir le contrecoup.  
Il soupira. Byakuya avait évolué vers un épanouissement de sa force, équilibrée et harmonieuse. Il s'interrogeait sur la cause de son recours à une maîtrise aussi extrême. Tel qu'il connaissait son petit-fils, un événement inattendu qui le touchait personnellement était survenu, déclenchant un renforcement de ses défenses extérieures. Il ne lui avait connu cet état qu'une seule fois : à l'annonce de la sentence qui condamnait à mort sa sœur adoptive.

« Bonjour, grand-père ».

Byakuya avait terminé son entraînement et le regardait, alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Sa salutation l'en extirpa.

« Bonjour, Byakuya. Te joindras-tu à moi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

— Dès que je me serai changé, grand-père.

— Je t'attendrai donc. »

* * *

_Soul Society, sixième division_

À pas larges et décidés, sa queue de cheval adroitement dressée sur le haut de sa tête, son bandana serré sur ses tempes emprisonnant des mèches insaisissables, le lieutenant Renji Abarai progressait sous le couvert de la véranda vers les bureaux de la sixième division. Sa tenue était irréprochable. Il saluait d'un ton enjoué les Shinigamis qu'il rencontrait. Comme il avait encore du temps avant de prendre ses fonctions, il s'interrompait volontiers dans son élan pour prolonger parfois une conversation.

Quelqu'un le connaissant bien aurait pu observer la fatigue de ses traits, les cernes qui ternissaient son regard, son sourire légèrement forcé. Mais chacun vivant ses propres soucis, seule sa jovialité se faisait remarquer.

« Bonjour, Abarai fukutaichô.

— Utakata gotchô » répondit-il simplement en hochant du menton, peu enclin à fournir à celui qu'il venait de croiser la moindre attention.

Mais, à quelques mètres de là, il secoua la tête et se retourna à regret :

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? lança-t-il à Kan.

— Lieutenant ? fit celui-ci, sans comprendre.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi abattu.

— Oh ! Je... Excusez-moi.

— Ce ne sont pas des excuses que j'attends mais des explications, rétorqua Renji en roulant des yeux impatients.

— C'est au sujet d'hier...

— Ah non ! le coupa Renji, tu ne vas pas encore te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

— Ce n'est pas cela. Je me suis mis dans une position fautive. J'ai du mal à l'admettre, sans doute. »

Kan avait décroisé les bras et levait maintenant son regard si clair vers lui. Son assurance habituelle était remplacée par une hésitation latente, une incertitude que seul l'échec pouvait engendrer.

« Je vois. Tu es tracassé par les conséquences de ton duel avec Madarame-san.

— Oui.

— Tu ne peux pas être tenu pour responsable. Je t'ai donné mon autorisation.

— Oui, mais...

— Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur.

— Vous êtes étrange : pourquoi vous inquiéter de moi si vous ne m'aimez pas ? »

Renji se gratta la nuque. « _C'est tout lui, ça. Toujours en train de chercher les dessous d'une affaire. Il n'en a pas marre de se mêler de tout ? Il faut aussi que je lui explique mon rôle de fukutaichô ? Je devrais le laisser là, à patauger, sans me soucier de réparer les dégâts que cet insensible, injuste, intolérant, "j'en passe et des meilleurs" capitaine peut causer !_ ». Mais un seul coup d'œil vers le Shinigami efféminé, si fragile en cet instant, le persuada de continuer :

« Nous allons partir en expédition au Hueco Mundo d'ici quelques jours. Je n'ai pas envie d'emmener des éléments qui ne seront pas concentrés sur leur mission. Une défaillance de ta part, et ta vie est en péril, ou pire, celle de tes camarades. »

Kan sourit tristement puis expliqua :

« J'aurais aimé ne pas être l'objet du mécontentement du capitaine Kuchiki. »

Les yeux de Renji flamboyèrent brièvement puis un soupir gonfla sa poitrine. Kan était le type même de l'élève modèle, après tout. Être rabroué par son capitaine devait avoir du mal à passer.

« Kan, tu viens de la onzième et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu en as hérité les manières. Je sais de première main combien il est difficile de s'en débarrasser. Ce qui est l'attitude correcte là-bas n'est pas recommandé ici. Tes repères sont chamboulés. Tu ne t'adapteras pas sans faire quelques erreurs par-ci par-là. Tu dois l'accepter même si c'est difficile pour quelqu'un comme toi.

— Quelqu'un comme moi ?

— Tu es doué, cela se voit au premier coup d'œil. Tu n'épargnes pas tes efforts non plus, c'est tout à ton honneur. Alors tu n'as pas dû connaître beaucoup l'échec.

— Est-ce un mal ?

— L'échec peut rendre plus fort celui qui n'abandonne pas. N'avoir jamais échoué empêche de s'en rendre compte.

— Je comprends » dit Kan qui se sentait rasséréné par la philosophie simple mais constructive du lieutenant. « Le capitaine Kuchiki était vraiment furieux. Il était fort désappointé et m'a dit qu'il aurait espéré plus d'intelligence de ma part que d'accepter un défi à arme réelle à la veille d'une mission importante. Personne, jusqu'à présent, ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il était déçu de moi.

— Ses sermons sont toujours éloquents et très percutants, d'autant plus s'il attend beaucoup de la personne à qui il s'adresse. Mais il n'est pas homme à te tenir grief d'un écart passé si tu tires la leçon de ton erreur. Concentre-toi sur le présent et fais de ton mieux.

— J'ai l'impression que vous parlez d'expérience, le taquina Kan, réjoui par la nouvelle familiarité avec laquelle Renji s'était adressé à lui.

— Je vois que tu vas mieux : tu as retrouvé ton impertinence, constata Renji.

— Grâce à vous, plaisanta Kan. Je vous remercie de vos conseils, Abarai fukutaichô.

— Je fais juste mon boulot » tint à réaffirmer Renji.

Ainsi, ayant ramené une brebis égarée au sein du troupeau, le premier lieutenant de la sixième division laissa là le caporal et rumina sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La veille, il avait agi à l'opposé.  
En quittant Byakuya, il avait pris une décision irrévocable et stérile. Sans chercher à comprendre sa conduite, il avait fui. Sans accepter ce nouveau visage de lui, il avait renoncé.

Il avait confié son amour à Byakuya et qu'en avait fait ce dernier ? Il l'avait piétiné. Sa fierté en souffrait, son cœur en pleurait. Il ne restait plus rien qui valait de lutter.  
_"_Ne me quitte pas_"_. C'était atroce comme ces derniers mots étaient impossibles à oublier. La voix si douce de Byakuya, ce ton qu'il ne prenait que lorsqu'il se déparait de son armure et s'ouvrait à l'extérieur, ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit.  
Cependant, une certitude était maintenant profondément ancrée en lui : sans réciprocité, sans confiance mutuelle, son amour se flétrirait en un sentiment empuanti de haine. Il ne le voulait pas.

L'habitude avait dirigé les pas de Renji jusque devant la porte du bureau du capitaine. Elle était fermée, bien évidemment, et il se figea un bref instant, la main sur la poignée, avant de hausser les épaules et d'entrer pour saluer, comme à l'accoutumée, son supérieur et ex-amant.

Quelle ne fut pas la stupéfaction de Byakuya lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Renji :

« Bonjour, taichô ! ».

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de naturel. Mais tel était Renji. Il avait agi avec une spontanéité qui évitait l'instauration d'une gêne dans leurs rapports. Byakuya restait persuadé qu'il n'en était pas du tout conscient.

« Bonjour, Renji. »

L'amant délaissé aurait aimé dévoiler tout ce qui accompagnait ces mots : « _je regrette_ », « _s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi_ », « _je suis prêt à accepter tes sentiments, je suis prêt à te confier les miens_ ». Seulement, après la tyrannie qu'il avait imposée et concrétisée sous la forme du contrat, après les doutes et l'intransigeance qu'il avait manifestés au lieu de la confiance et de l'indulgence que Renji était en droit d'attendre, il ne voulait pas risquer que sa confession apparût comme la dernière de ses excuses pour le retenir auprès de lui. L'heure viendrait où Renji serait à nouveau disposé à l'écouter et à croire en sa sincérité.

Aujourd'hui, voir la silhouette droite de Renji se tenir sur le seuil, se plonger dans son regard franc, mettait du baume sur son âme. Curieusement, leur séparation lui semblait nécessaire, comme s'il avait besoin de temps pour parvenir à son niveau, comme s'il lui fallait parcourir ce chemin difficile au terme duquel il le rejoindrait, en fortifiant ses sentiments tout comme Renji avait eu à éprouver la profondeur des siens.

« Taichô ? »

Mêlée d'interrogation, d'inquiétude et d'un léger malaise, la voix de Renji l'arracha à sa rêverie. Il observa avec plaisir l'effet que son regard prolongé avait eu sur son lieutenant, ses joues rosies, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche fermée sur une moue embarrassée et perplexe. Leur séparation lui semblait nécessaire mais serait temporaire, il ne le laisserait pas s'en aller.

« Je déduis de ta présence que tu ne souhaites pas demander ton transfert ? demanda-t-il, en se glissant avec une facilité déconcertante entre sa position de capitaine et sa situation d'amant éconduit.

— J'y ai pensé, mais non, je ne le souhaite pas.

— Bien. Le cas échéant, tu aurais dû reporter ta requête. Je ne puis permettre une vacance à un poste de ce niveau au vu des circonstances.

— Capitaine...

— Qu'est-ce ?

— Je tenais à vous dire... Je reste fier de vous servir, vous et la sixième division.

— Je suis, moi-même, bien aise de te garder sous mes ordres, Renji, et j'ai conscience de la place capitale que tu tiens auprès des hommes.

— Je...

— Renji, laissons là les embarras de notre entente pour nous consacrer sur notre tâche. Le temps fera son œuvre.

— Haï, taichô. »

Renji baissa la tête et la fatigue qu'il avait ignorée jusque-là sembla peser sur ses épaules. Byakuya se leva sans réfléchir pour s'arrêter ensuite au milieu de la pièce, étonné par l'élan de réconfort qui l'avait emmené et que maintenant, il ne se sentait plus autorisé à donner.

« Renji, je t'attends dans deux heures pour passer en revue l'état de nos troupes. Nous devons former les escouades qui partiront en mission au Hueco Mundo et organiser les patrouilles supplémentaires qui surveilleront la Terre.

— Haï, taichô. À tout à l'heure ! »

Renji parti, Byakuya se rassit à son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains. L'assurance qu'il avait montrée venait de le quitter.

Il senti quelques temps plus tard un chatouillement de part en part. Sur ses gardes, il vit l'ombre noire d'un papillon de l'enfer musarder au hasard autour de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit un doigt sur lequel l'insecte se posa. « _Rien, aucune communication spirituelle_ ! » réalisa-t-il. Sa première impression se révélait correcte : il avait affaire au présomptueux d'hier. C'était sûrement une punition divine ! Il se leva et entreprit de rejoindre l'intendance dans laquelle il espérait y retrouver le jeune Rikichi. Le papillon le suivit gaiement, voletant de droite et de gauche autour de lui.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, Les terres abyssales_

Là, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se matérialisa, se dressaient deux silhouettes reconnaissables, uniques éléments apportant une verticalité à cette plaine infinie. L'une, d'une grande taille, d'apparence si humaine que c'en était confondant. L'autre, plus petite, avec un masque cornu autour de la tête qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son ascendance. De loin, ils apparaissaient comme un adulte et un enfant.

Il les cherchait en vain depuis des jours. Enfin à sa portée, il souffla.

Toujours ensemble, dans une migration continuelle, la paire qu'ils formaient se déplaçait sans cesse plus loin, comme s'ils voulaient repousser les limites de ce monde infini. La tempête lui avait au moins permis de les rejoindre en les obligeant à faire une pause.

Ils ne se manifestèrent pas, mais Grimmjow savait qu'ils étaient conscients de sa présence.

« Stark » dit-il simplement, pour s'annoncer.

Toujours pas de réaction, il fallait s'y attendre. Après leur défaite, l'ex-premier espada avait été clair : il ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact avec qui que ce fût.

« Stark » répéta Grimmjow, essayant la patience bien qu'elle ne fût pas son fort.

Lilinette, tel était le nom de celle qui accompagnait l'adulte impavide, saisit le bout du vêtement de l'indolent et tira dessus. Silencieusement, elle tentait de le convaincre de répondre au nouvel arrivant.

« Grimmjow » fit Stark, en lui adressant un regard fatigué où le vide noyait la couleur de ses prunelles gris acier.

Grimmjow constatait le changement. La lassitude de l'ex-premier espada imprégnait même sa fraccion. L'espiègle fillette avait fait place à une enfant presque calme. Désormais, son unique œil ne dardait que quelques furtifs éclairs d'intérêt.

Le résultat de leur errance sans fin ? La perte de leurs compagnons, morts les uns après les autres, si bien qu'on comptait les survivants de la guerre contre les Shinigamis sur le doigt d'une main ? L'abandon du seigneur Aizen qui les avait tous laissés derrière lui, sans une parole autre que celle du dédain ? Les mensonges et un mode de vie qui n'avait été qu'un mirage ?

Grimmjow n'en avait rien à faire. Ils étaient en danger. Il fallait lutter.

« J'ai trouvé un livre chez Aizen.

— Un livre ?

— Avec de très anciens textes, précisa-t-il, sur le Hueco Mundo, les Shinigamis, les humains, nous. Je crois qu'on peut y trouver le pourquoi du comment notre monde est dans cet état.

— Et ?

— Et alors, j'en comprends pas le quart !

— Et ?

— Putain, Stark, tu vois pas que la situation est grave ? Tout s'écroule. Si on ne fait rien, qui sait ce qui va arriver ?

— Il arrivera ce qui arrivera. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons y faire. Pour ma part, je vais tranquillement observer la fin de tout ça.

— Merde, t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré de première. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de lire ce fichu bouquin !

— Non.

— Et Lilinette ?

— Quoi, Lilinette ?

— Elle a peut-être pas envie de laisser tomber, elle ? »

L'homme aux yeux éteints posa une main sur la tête de la fillette. Celle-ci le regarda, confiante, l'image même de l'acceptation d'un destin jusqu'à son accomplissement.

« Bordel ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Et Nell qui est restée toute seule !

— Nell ? questionna Lilinette.

— Ouais, une mioche qui s'accroche à moi comme une tique à l'oreille d'un chien. Ah ! mais j'oubliais : vous l'avez connue quand elle était encore la tercera espada.

— Tu veux parler de Neliel ? Neliel Tu Oderschvank ? interrogea Stark, une étincelle de curiosité revenue dans ses yeux.

— Elle-même ! Mais c'est plus qu'un paquet de problèmes maintenant, l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle peut même plus se défendre.

— Et tu l'as laissée derrière, abruti ? s'indigna Lilinette, regagnant elle aussi un soupçon de vitalité.

— J'ai pas réfléchi. Je vous traque depuis des lustres alors, quand j'ai reniflé votre piste, j'allais pas prendre le risque de la perdre en me préoccupant du boulet.

— Je ne savais pas qu'elle était en vie, fit Stark, nostalgique.

— Ben, elle va pas le rester longtemps avec ce qui se trame ici, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua Grimmjow d'un ton hargneux.

— Tiens, se ravisa Stark, en lui tendant deux papiers qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Grimmjow qui fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez en sentant un mal de tête venir. La dernière des choses qu'il voulait, c'était de la lecture en plus.

« Deux pages que Gin m'a confiées, répondit Stark.

— Ichimaru ? Pourquoi ?

— Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais compris ses intentions.

— Ça dit quoi ? demanda Grimmjow, en désignant du menton les feuilles qu'il tenait.

— Ce sont des prophéties.

— Les conneries qui prédisent l'avenir, hein ?

— Tu y trouveras peut-être ce que tu cherches », dit Stark en levant sa main gauche et en se frottant le front avec, vivante image de l'indolence et du désintérêt.

Au dos de cette main, Grimmjow découvrait un hierro écorché. C'était une blessure profonde. La cicatrice cachait presque complètement le numéro de son rang d'espada.

— Barragan en avait également une en sa possession, ajouta Stark, finalement. Allons-y, Lilinette.

— Attends ! »

L'écho de la voix de Grimmjow se perdit dans l'immensité du désert. Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre.  
Le ciel se striait de zébrures grisées, comme s'il se fendillait. Les vents mugirent, menaçant d'emporter son butin. Il s'assit en tailleur directement sur le sable et commença à lire :

«  
_13ème verset des prophéties de l'Autre Monde : _Le créateur

Fils de la lumière  
Il embrassera les ténèbres  
À ses frères, il fera don de l'obscurité  
À ses enfants, il fera don de chaleur  
Il dotera leur monde d'un soleil éternel  
Avant de s'endormir des mains du destructeur. »

« Flap »

«  
_15ème verset des prophéties de l'Autre Monde : _Le pilier

Les racines des trois mondes  
Le pilier soutiendra.  
Ébranlé, il subsistera  
Lumière et ténèbres, il mêlera. »

Grimmjow émit un grognement de frustration. Ce qu'il venait de lire n'était que du charabia ! En plus, il manquait le verset du milieu, le quatorzième. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une autre des plaisanteries douteuses de ce Shinigami au sourire d'une sincérité indiscernable.  
« _Prophéties de l'Autre Monde ?_ se rappela-t-il. _Oui, il y a un chapitre de ce titre-là dans le livre_. » C'était une partie du recueil qu'il avait toujours ignorée : les écrits y étaient dénués de sens et il ne s'intéressait pas au futur.

« Quel crétin ! s'exclama-t-il alors, quand un éclair subit de compréhension illumina son esprit. Si les textes sont vieux alors le futur, c'est maintenant. » baragouina-t-il dans une expression que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Il se gratta la tempe, ennuyé. Restait-il seulement un espoir de sauver leur monde, sachant que la seule personne sur laquelle il comptait s'était défilée ?  
Il jeta un œil nouveau sur le 15ème verset, se dit qu'il avait l'air optimiste mais pas vraiment favorable non plus.  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait même pas si ces versets concernaient ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il lui manquait trop de morceaux pour résoudre le puzzle.

« J'y arriverai jamais tout seul ! » hurla-t-il à qui voulait l'entendre.

Le sifflement ricanant du vent lui répondit. Il n'allait pas baisser les bras pour autant, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il éradiquerait les obstacles à sa survie. Si ses poings ne suffisaient pas, il deviendrait ce que la situation exigeait car, au Hueco Mundo, "nécessité fait loi".

Il plia soigneusement les pages et les glissa dans sa ceinture. D'un sonido aussi souple et rapide que le précédent, Grimmjow l'Arrancar, ex-Conquérant du Désert, ex-Espada de la Destruction, alias Grimmjow le Protecteur, alias Grimmjow l'Investigateur, alias Grimmjow Interprète de prophéties Amateur, entreprit de rejoindre Nell.

**fin du chapitre 22**

* * *

(1) Bruit que fait l'estomac de Nell !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Grimmjow le... Protecteur ?!

Ce chapitre sera court, j'en ai bien peur. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite.  
Y sera ajouté une petite histoire bonus, dans la lignée de celles faites jusqu'à présent, intitulée : "La rébellion d'une marionnette de papier"


	23. Grimmjow le protecteur !

NB : pas de Renji, ni de Byakuya, ni personne du Gotei, ni même de Soul Society, dans ce chapitre. Lisez le bonus de fin pour en trouver l'explication : "**La rébellion d'une marionnette de papier"** ^_^.

* * *

**Mise en garde** : Présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Grimmjow le... Protecteur ?!**

_ Hueco Mundo, Les terres abyssales_

La petite peste n'était plus là ! Le baluchon à moitié enseveli dans le sable, au pied de la petite crête rocheuse derrière laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge pendant la tempête, était la preuve, s'il en avait eu besoin, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit.

« _Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a traversé la tête, à cette gosse _?»

Tout en grommelant, il dégagea leur barda pour en sortir le livre dans lequel il inséra, entre la couverture et la page de garde, les feuilles que Stark lui avait données. Puis il refit le ballot, le passa dans son dos et en ajusta la lanière devant lui.

Il jeta un regard à la ronde. Des rafales de vent balayaient continuellement le sol. Il était inutile de rechercher une quelconque trace. La faiblesse de l'énergie spirituelle de Nell ne l'aiderait pas à la retrouver. Il renifla l'air, espérant repérer son odeur. L'atmosphère fleurait la poussière et pesait lourdement, signes annonciateurs d'une prochaine tourmente de sable.  
Il grogna, contrarié par cette nouvelle perte de temps, irrité de devoir encore faire appel à sa resurrección pour rechercher la gamine. Il avait beau être fort, ses réserves en énergie n'étaient pas inépuisables.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois pas faire pour cet avorton ! » grinça-t-il avant de libérer les pouvoirs scellés dans son sabre.

Les cheveux battant ses flancs au gré des bourrasques venteuses, il ferma les yeux et sonda les environs avec un odorat bénéficiant d'une sensibilité infiniment supérieure. Nell ne pouvait pas être bien loin.  
Un apaisement effaça l'ennui qui s'était dessiné sur ses traits, vite suivi d'un froncement d'inquiétude lorsqu'il détecta, proche de la fillette, une pression spirituelle malveillante. Il ricana et s'élança.

...

Nell s'était arrêtée de courir. Elle avait faim. Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait peur.

« Grimmvjooow ! » hurla-t-elle en sanglotant.

Ces sanglots se transformèrent en hurlements d'effroi lorsqu'au-dessus d'elle, se dressa une ombre gigantesque qui la recouvrit totalement. Elle se retourna, espérant sans y croire que ce serait son sauveur, mais tomba brutalement sur les fesses, ses petites jambes ayant vacillé de terreur à la réalisation brutale de sa mort imminente.

Un Hollow, pourvu de quatre bras tentaculaires, la regardait comme s'il avait devant lui le plus savoureux des mets. Il souriait maladivement en découvrant d'horribles dents jaunes. Sa bouche, ouverte sur une haleine fétide, salivait abondamment.

« Grimm... » balbutia Nell dans un murmure mêlé de stupeur innocente.

Elle commença vainement à reculer, en crapahutant des pieds et des mains dans le sable. Les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues. Un seul nom franchissaient ses lèvres tremblotantes : « Grimm-jjow... ».

Il entendit ses appels bien avant de voir le petit Arrancar, ainsi qu'entre elle et lui, le danger caché dans la soupe de particules poussiéreuses qui les entouraient. Une subite montée d'adrénaline, ou de ce qui en tenait lieu, accéléra son rythme interne, multiplia ses réflexes et la sensibilité de ses sens. Faisant fi de l'opacité de l'air, ses oreilles félines à l'affût du moindre bruit, guidé par son flair, il piqua sans hésitation vers l'agresseur. D'un bond, il fut sur lui. D'une patte griffue, il lui entailla la gorge, le décapitant aux trois quarts avant que ce dernier ne s'en rendît compte. Le corps du Hollow s'écroula au sol comme un pantin désarticulé, sa tête pendouillant tel un sac contre son dos.

Grimmjow écoutait les pulsations de son reiatsu diminuer, son souffle progressivement se calmer. Il était le premier étonné de ce que la voix de Nell, puérile et suppliante tandis qu'elle bredouillait son nom, avait déclenché. Elle l'avait appelé, lui, pour qu'il vienne à son secours, au plus fort de sa frayeur, d'instinct, sans même savoir s'il était dans les parages. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille chose et n'arrivait pas à nommer ce que c'était.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer bien longtemps, car un boulet de canon arrivait droit sur sa poitrine. Il fit un pas de côté qui l'écarta du trajet et intercepta le corps fuselé de Nell en agrippant le revers de sa robe. Elle pendit entre ses griffes, éberluée, misérable et pleurnicheuse.

« Grimm...vjow..., je suis si contente que tu sois venu chercher Nell ».

Il constata qu'elle était indemne et la laissa tomber à terre avant d'entreprendre de sceller Pantera.

Elle avait chu la tête la première. Passé le premier choc, elle s'était assise sur les fesses, les jambes écartées, ses petits pieds potelés sortant de sa tunique. Les bras levés, elle tenait son masque frontal entre ses mains, en levant un regard lourd de reproches vers son supposé gardien, l'image même d'un enfant cherchant à ravaler ses larmes.

Grimmjow ne faisait toujours pas attention à elle...

« Sans cœur ! » s'écria-t-elle, pour ensuite mieux exploser d'un chagrin contenu.

Alors que la fillette s'entêtait à sauter sur lui pour le taper de ses petits poings grassouillets, submergée de colère et de rage qu'il lui eût fait si peur, Grimmjow, indifférent, se saisit de son sabre et découpa en morceaux le cadavre de son assaillant, lequel s'était involontairement transformé en gibier.

Il tendit un morceau à Nell. Accrochée à son mollet, la gamine n'entendait pas le lâcher. Il haussa les épaules et commença à festoyer.

« Grouic(1).

— Tiens, Nell, dit-il, en lui tendant de nouveau une portion de tentacule.

— Tu ne vas pas t'en aller ? demanda l'obstinée.

— Non, Nell.

— Sûr ?

— Oui, Nell.

— Sûr et certain ?

— Oui, Nell.

— Absolument sûr et certain ?

— Merde, Nell ! T'en veux ou pas ?

— Merci » dit-elle avant de mordre à pleines dents dans la chair fraîche.

Le silence régna un moment, exception faite des bruits de mastication de Nell et du craquement des os broyés sous la mâchoire puissante de Grimmjow, que le sifflement du vent ne parvenait pas à couvrir.

Après des jours de jeûne, ils avaient enfin une proie à se mettre sous la dent. Grimmjow profitait de l'instant. Il était d'autant plus satisfait qu'il avait protégé la môme en trucidant un ennemi. Cette tuerie - parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas qualifier son action de combat - redorait son blason. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas occupé d'elle en lui lisant une histoire, en lui faisant la toilette, ou pire, en ayant recours à Pantera comme d'une protection contre le sable ! Il éclata d'un rire sardonique, envahi de bien-être :

« On devrait recommencer.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu fais un appât très efficace.

— T'es rien qu'un méchant !

— Mais oui, mais oui, fit Grimmjow en se saisissant d'un fémur juteux.

— Grimmjow, pourquoi tu es parti ?

— J'ai retrouvé Stark et Lilinette.

— Vrai ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas emmenée ?

— Pas eu le temps, répondit-il, laconique.

— Alors, ça y est ? Ils nous aident à réparer le Hueco Mundo ? demanda la fillette les yeux remplis d'espoir.

— On va devoir se débrouiller seuls, Nell. D'abord, il faut retourner à Las Noches y récupérer un autre fichu papier, déclara Grimmjow, exaspéré à cette idée.

— Youpi ! s'exclama Nell en se levant pour adopter une posture triomphatrice.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'enchante tellement là-bas ? Moi, l'endroit me débecte.

— Ben, on croisera peut-être Pesche et Dondochakka, dit-elle en se rasseyant, refroidie par l'indifférence de son compagnon.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils y sont pas. J'aurais senti la présence d'autres Arrancars.

— Peut-être que tu t'es trompé ?

— Alors là, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, ma toute belle... et jusqu'au coude. »

Assis à même le sol, ils conversaient tout en mangeant sous le ciel nocturne du Hueco Mundo. C'était un tableau atypique que formaient cet Arrancar adulte et ce Hollow immature alors qu'ils partageaient ce que les humains auraient pu appeler un pique-nique. Dans un monde de sauvagerie où la devise la plus répandue était "chacun pour soi", cette association qui ne profitait qu'à un seul était étrangement aberrante.

Repus, leurs forces retrouvées, Grimmjow se leva. Las Noches n'était pas tout près et il voulait devancer la tempête qui menaçait. Il rassembla leurs affaires, se saisit de Nell et progressa à toute vitesse, libre de son allure à présent qu'il n'avait plus à pister Stark et Lilinette.

**fin du chapitre 23**

* * *

(1) Bruit que fait l'estomac de Nell !

* * *

Ce chapitre est court, je le sais. Le suivant le sera aussi (plus long, quand même), mais en le lisant, vous vous apercevrez sans doute que je ne pouvais pas les mettre ensemble.

Il sera un peu spécial, une légère parenthèse, un moment où nos deux héros prennent du recul en ce qui concerne leur relation et analysent ce qui les a conduits à la séparation. Mais oui, même Renji !

Prochain chapitre : Les uns et les autres

* * *

**La rébellion d'une marionnette de papier**

(Scénette Byakuya/Renji)

Rien ne va plus à la sixième division ! Depuis plusieurs jours, le capitaine Kuchiki ne brille plus que par son absence... Renji, balançant entre l'inquiétude et l'exaspération, se tient à l'entrée de la demeure de son supérieur, bien décidé, cette fois-ci, à franchir le barrage domestique.

Quelques palabres et menaces plus tard, il retrouve Byakuya, agenouillé devant une table basse, regardant, par les portes ouvertes de son salon, l'extérieur où il ne se montre plus guère.

— Capitaine, que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ne venez-vous plus à la division ?

— Je fais la grève, répond Byakuya d'un ton neutre.

— La...la grève ! s'étrangle Renji.

— Tout à fait, réaffirme Byakuya, très sérieux.

— Mais, mais... Je ne peux pas le croire ! Que faites-vous de vos responsabilités ? De votre devoir ? De vos obligations ?

— Les responsabilités non remplies d'un être imaginé ne sont d'aucune conséquence auprès de vies imaginaires.

— Enfin, capitaine, faites-vous une raison. Nos aventures ne peuvent pas continuer si vous ne remplissez plus vos fonctions.

— C'est là tout l'intérêt de faire la grève, Renji.

— Mais, pourquoi cette grève ? Que voulez-vous obtenir ?

— Souviens-toi, Renji, je ne me suis abaissé à jouer un rôle dans cette histoire - non reconnue par son auteur officiel(1), je te rappelle - qu'à la condition que je puisse t'avoir dans mon lit. Or, cet unique avantage vient de m'être retiré !

Renji ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il est lui-même fortement ennuyé par la tournure des événements. Il vient d'être sermonné rudement par un Sôtaichô furieux, qui l'a condamné à des travaux d'intérêt général pour "comportement lâche devant l'ennemi, abandon de combat sans raison suffisante et désertion de poste". Il a échappé au jugement des 46, puisque le poste en question n'est que sa position d'amant du capitaine Kuchiki, le combat, sa lutte pour s'en faire aimer, et l'ennemi, le seigneur Kuchiki ! Rukia ne veut plus lui parler, et à chaque fois qu'il croise ses amis et capitaines des autres divisions, leurs regards indiquent clairement leur désapprobation.

A présent, il doit faire avec un capitaine dépressif qui déclare la grève ! "Maudite sois-tu, auteur du dimanche", hurle-t-il dans son désespoir.

— Je comprends votre point de vue, mais, justement Capitaine, considérez ceci : le désir ne s'amplifie-t-il pas dans l'attente ? le plaisir des retrouvailles n'est-il pas plus intense, plus longue a été l'absence ?

— Ainsi, tu penses qu'il reste un espoir ?

— Je pense surtout que ce n'est pas en vous morfondant et en vous obstinant que vous changerez les choses.

— Renji...

— Oui, capitaine ?

— Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Renji reçoit en plein cœur le profond regard gris que son capitaine lui adresse en prononçant ces mots. Il jure que s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, il l'aurait embrassé dans l'instant. Malheureusement, ce fier lieutenant au cœur d'artichaut n'était, lui aussi, rien de plus qu'une marionnette de papier, qui se débattait dans les lignes d'une fiction dont l'auteur en avait décidé autrement.

**F I N**

(1) voir le bonus du chapitre 4


	24. Les uns et les autres

Grâce à Renji qui a réussi à convaincre le noble gréviste de reprendre son rôle, voici la suite de l'aventure amoureuse de nos deux héros :

* * *

**Chapitre 24 **

**Les uns et les autres**

Une journée sans saveur, une journée sans fin.

Pour Renji et Byakuya, les sauts lents de l'aiguille bondissant d'une seconde à l'autre, inutilement, futilement, parcouraient le cadran de l'horloge vainement, puisque le passage du temps n'aboutirait pas aux retrouvailles enfouies dans la profondeur discrète de la chambre à coucher du chef de clan.

Une journée sans saveur, une journée sans fin, une soirée nouvelle, pour chacun d'eux.

La redécouverte de ce qu'ils avaient oublié alors qu'ils avaient sombré dans l'expression exclusive de ce que les liait l'un à l'autre.  
Pour l'un, la sœur, la figure qui ne jugeait pas, qui ne demandait rien.  
Pour l'autre, les amis, les rapports chaleureux qui se contentaient d'être et se jouaient de ses humeurs.

En cette soirée, émergente des soirs passés, ils réaliseraient ce qui faisait d'eux une personne à part entière.  
En cette soirée, émergente des soirs passés, Byakuya et Renji allaient connaître toute l'étendue du mot "aimer".

Car, qui peut exister uniquement dans le regard de l'autre ?  
Qui peut ne vivre que dans l'amour de l'autre ?

En cette soirée,  
Le cœur de Byakuya criait de solitude, de concert avec la lune.  
Le cœur empli de colère et de dépit, Renji hurlait après la lune.

Rukia entendit le désespoir de son frère.  
Shûhei et Izuru répondirent au désarroi de leur ami.

* * *

La lune était ronde, ce soir. Au manoir Kuchiki, le jardin était éclairé d'une lumière blanche qui confondait toute couleur dans une palette de gris. Des pas crissaient sur le gravier d'une allée serpentant au travers de la cerisaie. Leurs branches tordues par le poids des fruits qui n'avaient pas été récoltés, les arbres aux troncs noircis par les années bruissaient doucement de leurs feuilles vert tendre aux nuances argentées.  
Byakuya se languissait.

« Nii-sama ? »

Il vibra à la tonalité de cette voix issue de la pénombre, grave mais douce, empreinte d'inquiétude et d'affection, exprimant la bienveillance et le respect tout à la fois.  
Ces trois uniques syllabes, prononcées si souvent sur tant de tons différents, dans une clarté telle qu'il était impossible de n'en pas comprendre le sens, firent voler en éclat l'impassibilité avec laquelle il s'était entouré pour ne pas s'écrouler.  
Ces trois syllabes, derrière lesquelles se cachait une volonté si grande, une certitude héroïque que rien n'était hors de sa portée, une force indissociable de la confiance que l'humain avait fait renaître en elle. Ces trois syllabes, qui lui interdisaient de s'enfermer dans le néant, qui le préviendraient toujours de toute obscurité voulant pénétrer son cœur.

Il se retrouva face au regard de sa sœur, face à ses deux iris violets ouverts sur une âme épanouie et pure, restée innocente et joyeuse en dépit des malveillances et des tourments qui auraient pu la ternir.

« Rukia, répondit-il, la voix étranglée.

— Nii-sama, je suis venue vous dire que, dès demain, je rejoindrai le monde des humains. Je resterai à Karakura jusqu'à ce que la situation soit redevenue normale.

— Où résideras-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus posé.

— Inoue me donnera le gîte et le couvert, Nii-sama. »

Il hocha la tête, égaré et bouleversé, sans vouloir le montrer.

« Mon frère... seriez-vous souffrant ? »

Rukia avait touché le trouble qui l'habitait. Quand aucun n'avait perçu quoi que ce soit d'autre derrière sa distance, elle, avait compris que son assurance n'était qu'apparence.

« Je ne le suis point » affirma-t-il, appréciant simplement sa sollicitude sans désirer se confier.

Rukia le regardait, hésitante et soucieuse.

« Bonne nuit, Nii-sama.

— Bonne nuit, Rukia. »

Elle choisit de s'en aller. Sa visite, aussi brève qu'imprévue, l'emplissait dorénavant de chaleur et venait tempérer la désolation qui l'habitait depuis que Renji l'avait quitté.

Son amour pour Renji n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'il nourrissait en lui. Son chagrin depuis qu'il était parti n'était pas l'unique émotion qu'il ressentait. Il chérissait la compagnie de sa sœur, sa simple présence lui communiquait une joie qu'il avait acceptée. Il avait à cœur son bien-être et sa protection. Elle le rendait plus fort et plus libre. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Renji s'en trouvait renforcé.

Son tempérament tyrannique pouvait s'équilibrer s'il ne s'enfermait pas dans une seule affection.

Kan avait déclaré que les bases de sa relation avec Renji étaient trop fragiles pour avoir un avenir. Peut-être avait-il eu raison ? Cependant, aussi instables qu'elles aient été, s'il n'avait pas perdu de vue la constance de Renji, s'il ne s'était pas emporté à la seule idée que quelqu'un pouvait le lui prendre, si ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas bousculé tout ordre dans son esprit, il l'aurait écouté et Renji ne l'aurait pas quitté.  
La confiance n'était pas acquise au départ et se construisait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas survivre dans un univers égocentrique.

Renji et Rukia. Qu'elle soit amoureuse ou fraternelle, il avait du mal à éprouver de l'affection sans songer à la perte. Il en avait souffert et se prémunissait contre l'idée même de ce malheur, par la possessivité ou la surprotection, à l'exclusion de toute autre considération.  
Le départ de Renji lui faisait prendre conscience du danger de recourir à de telles extrémités.  
À long terme, les décisions qu'il avait prises pour le bien de Rukia l'amènerait à le détester. Elle avait prouvé plus d'une fois ses compétences, sa volonté et son courage. Elle méritait qu'il se départît de son influence pour empêcher toute promotion à un poste considéré par lui comme trop périlleux.

Qu'il réussît à convaincre Renji, que son amant choisît ou non de revenir vers lui, Byakuya se promettait de ne plus se perdre dans cette seule et unique relation, ni de le laisser se mettre en retrait au point de s'y dissoudre.

* * *

La lune était ronde, ce soir. Brillant au-dessus du bois le plus proche du Seireitei, l'astre nocturne déversait une pluie de lumière cendrée qui ne traversait pas la toiture sylvestre.

Les arbres de cette forêt formaient des cibles idéales pour les attaques précises de zanpakutôs ou de sorts de kidô. À l'ombre de leur feuillage fourni, Renji progressait à grands pas vers une clairière familière, impatient de laisser parler sa frustration par l'intermédiaire des claquements du fouet serpentin de Zabimaru, avide de l'abattre sur les troncs, d'éclater leurs écorces et de débiter en mille morceaux des branches qui n'étaient pourtant en rien responsables de son état.

À quelques mètres de sa destination, il sut qu'un autre avait eu la même idée. Passé la déception de ne pas être le premier arrivé, Renji apprécia la vue de son senpai au meilleur de sa forme. Shûhei s'entraînait.  
Forcément, Izuru l'accompagnait. Le blond vice-capitaine de la troisième division s'inquiétait pour le ténébreux lieutenant de la neuvième si ce dernier s'exerçait seul.

« Bonsoir, Kira.

— Oh, bonsoir, Abarai-kun. »

Renji s'assit à côté de son camarade de classe au temps de l'académie. Ils s'étaient adossés à un vieil arbre éloigné : mieux valait ne pas être à proximité de leur ami lorsqu'il pratiquait en shikai.  
Ils se turent, fascinés par les mouvements indescriptibles de Shûhei maniant son zanpakutô avec une dextérité telle qu'elle en paraissait magique.

En ces lieux, la végétation clairsemée semblait être la scène parfaite des voltiges de leur aîné.

Le reflet de la clarté lunaire miroita sur le double-arc inversé d'une de ses faux, lancée vers les plus hautes cimes, et attira leurs regards.

D'une torsion de la chaîne accrochée à la hampe, l'une des deux lames fut amenée au contact d'une branche élevée et la scia, d'un coup net et sans accroc. Shûhei bondit. Au passage, il coupa à nouveau la ramure en son milieu avec la faux qui lui restait en main, et récupéra, d'une traction de sa chaîne, l'autre. Puis il les croisa toutes les deux. De sa position culminante dans les airs, il attendit.

Les deux parties qu'il venait de sectionner dégringolaient vers le sol, se cognant à d'autres branches, en une trajectoire difficilement prévisible.

Renji et Kira ne clignèrent pas des yeux, la tension dans l'air était perceptible.

En une fraction de seconde, Shûhei projeta ses deux faux, leur impulsant un mouvement tournoyant et puissant. Elles fusèrent chacune vers leurs cibles, la chaîne filant derrière elles. Dans un sifflement d'air, les deux sections de la branche furent tranchées en deux.

À présent, quatre morceaux de bois chutaient dans un ordre dispersé.

D'un appui sur le sol éthéré, Shûhei s'élança la tête la première et dépassa les rondins qui tombaient. D'une pirouette, il pivota face à eux. Sur un cliquetis de chaîne glissant entre ses paumes, il ré-empoigna ses doubles-faucilles qui furent aussitôt envoyées en l'air. Il se réceptionna à terre, éleva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, les croisa et fit tourner ses lames. D'une tension sur les maillons s'opposant au mouvement, les deux faux fondirent sur leurs cibles. Les tronçons à la périphérie furent taillés en deux. Une impulsion brusque en retour, parfaitement guidée dans chaque direction, provoqua la rencontre de lames courbes avec les tronçons restants.

Huit rondins se rapprochaient maintenant du sol.

Shûhei s'éloigna d'un saut périlleux arrière d'une souplesse redoutable, reprit son élan, et dans un bond final vers le ciel lança une incantation qui les arrêta dans leur chute.

« Voie de liaison 37... Tsuriboshi ! ». La toile de pression spirituelle, accrochée aux arbres alentours, accueillit huit rondins. Deux s'en échappèrent.

« Haien » fit Shûhei posément.

D'un geste du bras, il avait lancé des flammes circulaires qui vinrent encercler l'un d'entre eux et le consumèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en restât que des cendres.

« Haien » répéta-t-il, vers son autre cible, qui connut une fin identique.

Ses deux faux venaient à sa rencontre. Il les récupéra pour en envoyer une heurter de plein fouet le hamac où reposaient encore les bouts de bois restants.  
Les six morceaux une fois dispersés dans les airs, Shûhei s'empressa de murmurer :

« Voie de destruction 33... Sôkatsui ! ».

Immédiatement, leur bois tendre se consuma dans une explosion de flammes bleues issues de la paume de sa main.

Devant le théâtre de cette violence sous-jacente alliée à une maîtrise parfaite, Renji sentait les pulsations de son pouls perdre leur rythme rageur.

Shûhei rappela à lui la double-faucille partie à l'assaut. Il tint, dans une posture habituelle à la hauteur de ses cuisses, les deux hampes de ses faux, l'une vers l'avant, l'autre vers l'arrière, et s'apprêta à un nouvel exercice. Son regard noir se concentrait sur un point invisible, son animosité, bien qu'assujettie, sourdait de son reiatsu. Il contrefaisait en pensée un ennemi et ne lui laisserait pas le moyen de s'échapper.

Il y avait longtemps que Renji n'avait pas été le témoin du ballet élégant et guerrier de Shûhei. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un ami après une longue absence. Combien de semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière vraie réunion amicale ?

« Shûhei est en forme, ce soir, remarqua Kira.

— Franchement, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il s'est amélioré, non ?

— Il s'entraîne dur, depuis la fin de la guerre. »

Renji ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien su de tout cela. Il s'était laissé absorber par la joie de sa relation avec Byakuya, par l'amertume de sa difficulté. Lui et l'amour qu'il lui portait avaient été ses uniques préoccupations.

« Oh ! Bonsoir, Renji.

— Bonsoir, Hisagi-san. Tu as terminé ? »

Shûhei était revenu vers eux et se tenait devant lui, Kazeshini rentré dans son fourreau. Il se pencha et lui saisit le menton, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard.

« Toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ton capitaine, encore ? »

Renji se sentit rougir d'embarras sous la pression inquisitrice des deux iris de noires obsidiennes.

« Je suis transparent, ou quoi ?

— Ah, là, là, que t'a-t-il encore fait ?

— Je suis trop laxiste.

— Mouais... commenta Shûhei, peu convaincu. Bon, viens prendre un verre avec nous. Elles seront les bienvenues, tes libéralités.

— Je ne veux pas m'enivrer.

— Un seul verre, promis. De toute façon, on ne peut pas se permettre plus avec ce qui se passe.

— Entendu. »

Dans un estaminet bien connu du Seireitei, tous les trois s'étaient assis à une table dans une bonne humeur qu'ils ne retrouvaient que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble. L'atmosphère irradiait de la joie de leur rencontre.

Rire et s'amuser, sans que chaque parole ne soit lourde de sens ; se taire et écouter, sans que ce silence ne soit la manifestation d'une gêne ; plaisanter, critiquer, se moquer, sans que cela mette en péril leur amitié ; comprendre clairement par les mots, sans qu'il soit besoin de réfléchir et d'interpréter au risque de se tromper.

Renji avait envié cette légèreté qui était absente de ses rapports avec Byakuya. Mais il avait eu tort. Elle avait toujours été là, il avait simplement oublié qui pouvait la lui apporter.

Avec une pointe de regret, il pensa que s'il ne s'était pas laissé autant absorber dans sa relation unilatérale, s'il avait partagé son temps et cherché ailleurs un plaisir différent, il aurait été moins amer et aurait pu conserver le contrôle nécessaire pour entendre, derrière le comportement possessif et étrangement hors de caractère de son amant, les véritables raisons qui l'avaient fait réagir ainsi.

Dans la compagnie de ses deux amis, Renji s'aperçut que ses sentiments n'étaient plus si douloureux. Cependant, s'il devaient persister, il ne voulait plus y succomber.

Aimer et non pas aduler.

S'il y avait un infime espoir que Byakuya l'aimât un jour, Renji se promettait d'y répondre sans jamais plus négliger sa personne et ses besoins.

* * *

Renji, qui sans savoir ce qu'il recherchait vraiment, avait insisté pour passer chaque minute de son temps avec celui qu'il aimait, Byakuya, qui sans l'avoir mérité, avait profité de chaque seconde de ce temps avec un aveuglement persistant, chacun apprenait, qu'enfermés dans les chaînes de leurs désirs, ils avaient ignoré une partie de l'équilibre que leur vie réclamait.

Qui peut exister uniquement dans le regard de l'autre ?  
Qui peut ne vivre que dans l'amour de l'autre ?

**fin du chapitre 24**

* * *

Ce chapitre était un peu spécial. Retour à la normale dans le prochain chapitre, intitulé : "Hueco Mundo, nous voilà"

Je le posterai très vite car les corrections viennent de me revenir !


	25. Hueco Mundo, nous voilà

Grâce à Koba54, qui corrige avec célérité, compétence et gentillesse, les chapitres des "foudres de Renji", vous voici les heureux bénéficiaires de ce post supplémentaire de la semaine

* * *

**Chapitre 25 **

**Hueco Mundo, nous voilà** !

En cette matinée ensoleillée, une trépidation particulière vibrait dans l'air circulant entre les murs de la sixième division. Une tension savamment entretenue, une attente épicée qui soulignait chaque geste de signification. Les plus anciens reconnaissaient les signes avant-coureurs d'une mission de grande importance, les plus jeunes se baignaient dans l'atmosphère excitante qui précédait l'action.

L'escadron auquel appartenait Kan avait connu nombre de ses situations. Kan lui-même, vétéran de la guerre contre les Arrancars, pondérait, avec le calme de sa jeune expérience, l'enthousiasme environnant.

Capitaine et vice-capitaine étaient tombés d'accord. Puissance et mobilité seraient les clés du succès de l'expédition. À ce titre, le détachement qui les appuierait au Hueco Mundo serait composé d'éléments en nombre réduit. L'entente et la cohésion étant indispensables, ils firent appel à une unité déjà formée, qui connaissait les difficultés qu'ils étaient susceptibles de rencontrer : la section de Kan.  
Les derniers préparatifs s'effectuaient rapidement. Ils seraient en mesure de partir dès la réception de leur ordre de mission.

Alors, pourquoi cet air irrité sur le visage de leur commandant ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki marchait dans les couloirs de l'administration de la division avec ce froncement de sourcils à peine esquissé que tous avaient appris à reconnaître comme étant l'indication d'une grande exaspération.  
Pour autant, son pas n'en était pas moins tranquille, ses gestes, empreints d'une nonchalance gracieuse. Le seul détail insolite dans ce tableau était le paquet qu'il tenait en main, enveloppé dans une étoffe de qualité.

Il pénétra dans l'intendance où officiait Rikichi.

« Rikichi, je requiers tes services pour distribuer ceci à ceux qui partiront au Hueco Mundo », indiqua à brûle-pourpoint Byakuya, debout près du bureau sur lequel le jeune soldat gribouillait un quelconque rapport.

Penché sur son papier, l'arrivée silencieuse de son capitaine accrut la surprise du jeune intendant : il sursauta, écrasa la pointe de son pinceau sur sa lettre à peine formée, ornant par conséquent son écriture d'un fort peu élégant pâté. Il fit une moue désenchantée et braqua ses prunelles chargées de reproches vers son visiteur :

« Capitaine, vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Les yeux de Byakuya ne s'ouvraient plus que sur une fente, et si la sévérité d'un regard avait pu tuer par son intensité, la vie de Rikichi se serait évanouie dans l'instant.  
Ce dernier ravala sa salive alors qu'il réalisait son inconduite. Il se leva et se courba pour s'excuser, ce qui, dernièrement, devenait une habitude.

« Pardonnez-moi, capitaine, je n'ai pas voulu vous manquer de respect. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver et les mots ont fusé de mes lèvres sans que je puisse les retenir. Soyez sûr que j'accepterai toute punition que vous jugerez appropriée.

— Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de sanctionner un subordonné si concentré dans son travail qu'il en oublie ce qui l'entoure. Apprends, par contre, à mieux maîtriser tes réactions.

— Bien, capitaine. Merci, capitaine. Vous vouliez que je distribue quelque chose aux membres de l'expédition ? rappela-t-il en tendant ses bras vers le paquet.

— Oui, confirma Byakuya en le lui déposant entre les mains.

— Y a-t-il autre chose, Kuchiki taichô ? » s'enquit Rikichi quand il constata que son supérieur ne faisait pas mine de s'en aller.

Byakuya poussa un soupir audible. De sa main aux longs doigts fins, il entreprit d'écarter les plis de son écharpe et, de l'autre, il se saisit délicatement d'un papillon endormi au creux de l'un d'entre eux.  
Rikichi écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Il se retourna vivement vers l'angle où voletaient librement plusieurs autres lépidoptères qui effleuraient parfois la paroi d'un kekkai dont le grésillement à ce contact prouvait qu'il était toujours en place.

« Ça alors, s'exclama-t-il, comment a-t-il fait ?

— Il semble qu'il possède désormais une puissance spirituelle suffisante pour franchir ton écran, bien que l'effort l'ait considérablement affaibli. Il a, toutefois, trouvé la force de me rejoindre.

— Je savais qu'il ne pouvait être qu'exceptionnel pour vous avoir choisi, vous, parmi tous les autres, mais ceci dépasse toutes mes attentes. Il sera un messager extraordinaire ! » s'enthousiasma Rikichi, des étoiles pleins les yeux, aussi fier qu'un père devant les progrès d'un fils.

— Cela fait trois fois qu'il échappe à ta surveillance, remarqua Byakuya. Il fait preuve d'un manque flagrant de discipline, corrigea-t-il en amoindrissant les remarquables dons du futur guide spirituel.

— Il s'est pris d'affection pour vous, voyez-vous, Kuchiki taichô, alors il cherche à être à vos côtés le plus possible. N'y voyez rien de mal, le défendit son dresseur.

— Non sens, contredit Byakuya d'un ton sec.

— Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne vous embête plus, assura Rikichi en courbant la tête.

— Fort bien. »

Byakuya quitta l'intendance, quelque peu perplexe : « _Un Abarai numéro 2 ?! Je n'ai aucun besoin de l'amitié d'un papillon de l'enfer délinquant pour ajouter à la complexité de ma vie. Un lieutenant amoureux, puis un amant désespéré, et voilà qu'il me quitte quand j'étais prêt à lui déclarer ma flamme ! Il est vrai que je suis à blâmer, mais, tout de même, je l'ai trouvé dans les bras d'un autre ! N'étais-je pas en droit d'espérer qu'il m'accorde quelques circonstances atténuantes ? Là-encore, il s'agit de Renji. Une vraie tête brûlée, un être fier et libre, un..._ ». Byakuya se perdit dans les sensations qui s'agrippaient à ses sens. Parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir son odeur. Leur unique échange de caresses hantait son esprit. Sa passion brûlante courait encore sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il le croisait, dans la froideur de l'exercice de leurs fonctions, sa présence si proche faisait mal. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble...

Byakuya se raidit. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller ainsi. Il trouverait bien le moyen de se rapprocher de lui. De l'espoir, de la patience et un soupçon d'audace, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

Au sommet d'un vallon au bas duquel serpentait une rivière, Rikichi scrutait à l'horizon une minuscule forme noire qui disparut sans laisser de trace. Il soupira, croisant les doigts pour que tout se passât bien.

Il avait exécuté l'ordre du capitaine Kuchiki avec diligence. Une dernière personne manquait à l'appel : Kan Utakata. Ce dernier avait informé ses camarades de son intention de s'entraîner loin de la division, pour ne pas risquer de blesser l'un des leurs si jamais il devait perdre le contrôle de Wataridori, son zanpakutô. Aussi, Rikichi s'était-il rendu à la périphérie du Seireitei et essayait-il de retrouver le caporal. Il avait emmené avec lui le papillon fugueur. Son entraînement en était à la phase de reconnaissance des pressions spirituelles et il savait déjà distinguer celle des différents membres de la division. Il espérait faire d'une pierre deux coups : premièrement, démontrer la fiabilité de l'insecte, secondement, pallier à sa propre inexpérience pour pister un reiatsu.

Ce fut avec une joie démesurée qu'il discerna le discret carillon aérien annonciateur de son retour. Quelques particules spirituelles plus tard, le papillon agitait vivement ses ailes devant son nez, l'encourageant à le suivre.

Son ballot sous le bras, Rikichi marcha d'un bon pas le long de la rivière, sans perdre des yeux son guide.

À l'endroit où le ruissellement des flots se calmait pour s'écouler paisiblement sur les galets du lit qui s'élargissait, il découvrit Kan, debout face à la rive. Il chantait, tranquille et serein, un air tellement doux qu'il fallait se concentrer pour l'entendre.

Superposée au délicat gazouillement de l'eau, sa voix empruntait le clapotis intermittent du courant contre quelques roches lointaines, pour rythmer ses rondes de modulations accentuées. Claire, elle caressait l'onde à la surface, y puisant quelques gouttes transparentes qu'elle changeait en notes pures et cristallines.

Rikichi s'arrêta, hésitant à rompre le charme qui s'élevait de cette mélodie cascadante. Son compagnon ailé, intrépide comme toujours, se laissa inviter par cette cour enchanteresse. Un souffle de vent y ajouta une tonalité plus grave qui mourut lentement, emportée par les dernières traces de la brise. Le papillon attira des croches aux couleurs vives et mutines, puis, dans un dernier jeu, quelques noires tintèrent comme des éclats de rire. Brusquement, la voix retomba et n'accompagna plus qu'un temps le murmure de l'eau, pour ensuite laisser le silence s'étendre sur les lieux.

Sans prévenir, un long sifflement se fit entendre dans les hauteurs. Kan y répondit par une mélopée hypnotique. Rikichi cligna des yeux. La croix du cygne, qu'il n'avait pas repérée jusque-là, disparaissait derrière une brume opaline.

Un grand oiseau blanc fendit les cieux. Puis il plana en vol stationnaire dans le vent azuré, là où l'arme cruciforme avait tournoyé. Lorsque Kan tendit son bras, comme pour l'appeler, il entama une descente en cercles de plus en plus resserrés. Doucement, il se posa sur l'avant-bras qui l'accueillait, repliant ses larges ailes et frottant son bec jaune à la base du cou de Kan. Son maître le flatta, siffla une dernière note, alors l'oiseau disparut dans une brume spirituelle pour laisser la place au sabre que Kan remit dans son fourreau.

La complicité entre Kan et Wataridori était si flagrante que Rikichi envia leur lien, de la même façon qu'il admirait Renji. Lui, qui ne connaissait pas le nom de son zanpakutô, lui, qui savait communiquer avec des êtres à la sensibilité différente mieux qu'aucun autre, vivait avec bonheur parmi les héros qui l'entouraient. Humble, car il connaissait ses limites, sincère, car ses qualités propres étaient uniques, il s'enthousiasma.

« Bravo ! On m'en avait parlé de ce chant, mais à vrai dire je n'en reviens pas. Pourtant, continua-t-il, embêté, moi, je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. Je suis sans doute hermétique à ses effets. Quel dommage !

— Ce n'était pas le même air, Rikichi. Là, je n'ai exécuté qu'une simple improvisation.

— Waouh ! Ça existe ce genre de chant-là ?

— Oui. J'utilise ce qui m'entoure et je transforme en son chaque présence. C'est un bon entraînement à la perception. En coordination avec la traversée du ciel, cela augmente également ma concentration et me permet de perfectionner la maîtrise de mon shikai.

— Dis, j'ai rêvé ou Wataridori s'est bien transformé en oiseau ?

— Tu n'as pas rêvé. Il prend parfois cette forme si nous sommes en harmonie pendant cet exercice.

— Un exercice ! Ma foi, c'était plutôt réussi pour un exercice. Tiens, fit Rikichi en lui tendant son paquet.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une cape, de la part du capitaine. Ah, non ! Reviens... »

Et Rikichi abandonna Kan sans plus d'explications, courant à la poursuite du papillon aventureux et indiscipliné qui, une fois la mission finie, avait décidé de rentrer sans plus attendre.

« _Mais non, il n'a pas voulu t'offenser. Tu es un brave et beau cygne, Wataridori_ » murmura Kan à la manifestation désincarnée de son zanpakutô, piqué au vif dans ses aspirations. La perception illusoire que Wataridori avait de lui-même restait identique au premier jour, Kan avait dû l'accepter. Il ne servait à rien de lui faire remarquer que, du cygne, il n'était qu'un parent très éloigné...

* * *

Trois coups frappés à sa porte ne dérangèrent pas Byakuya de la lecture d'un inventaire dans lequel il était plongé. Sans réponse, elle s'entrouvrit.

« Puis-je vous voir, taichô ? ».

Par l'entrebâillement, le visage de Renji apparut. Sa voix était encore plus vivante que la veille, ses cernes avaient disparu, l'inconfort n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et le regard franc que Byakuya reçut perça ses pauvres défenses. Le noble se retrouva nu, soumis à son sourire, tout comme aux éclats éblouissants de ses iris fauves.

« _Renji est un mystère_ », ne put-il que penser.

Si peu de journées depuis leur rupture et, chaque jour, il retrouvait un peu plus son vice-capitaine, celui de la guerre d'hiver, celui qui, il le comprenait désormais, lui avait manqué. S'éloigner de ses bras faisait tant de bien à Renji. Il n'était plus la pâle image que le capitaine avait eu devant lui ces dernières semaines.  
Du lieutenant enjoué et loyal, ou de l'amant émotif et passionné, lequel préférait-il ? « _Je ne veux point sacrifier l'un au profit de l'autre. Je désire les deux. J'aurai les deux, sur mon honneur de Kuchik_i », se promit-il.

« Je t'en prie », lui répondit-il.

Renji entra, bizarrement hésitant, et lui tendit ce qu'il tenait à la main.

« Je vous la rends, taichô. Je n'en aurai pas besoin », dit-il.

Le vêtement n'avait pas été déplié. La surface impeccable mettait en valeur le tissage serré des fils qui composaient la fabrique. C'était un travail d'une délicatesse extrême et d'une solidité éprouvée, exécuté à partir d'un mélange de laine et de soie sauvage : une étoffe unique, obtenue grâce à l'élevage de vers précieux et rares, par l'une des branches secondaires de son clan.

Byakuya leva un regard interrogateur vers son lieutenant.

« Pour quelle raison refuserais-tu cet inestimable don de la Famille Kuchiki ?

— Je... C'est... encombrant.

— Encombrant.

— Oui.

— Ce n'est point ce que m'a dit Rukia. Y aurait-il un problème dont je devrais avoir connaissance ?

— N-non. »

« _Pitié, pas la cape... _» gémissait Renji dans son for intérieur.  
Comment était-il sensé garder la tête froide quand chaque frottement de tissu allait lui rappeler le moment où il avait réalisé combien Byakuya était spécial pour lui ? Dans son ignorance, son capitaine était diabolique.

Byakuya sentait sa bonne volonté s'effriter. Alors qu'il avait voulu se montrer attentionné, le refus de Renji froissa son amour-propre. Son acte généreux se mua en ordre :

« Je ne puis souffrir aucune exception. J'exige que tu la portes et que tu montres l'exemple.

— Ah, bon. Très bien alors, fit Renji, l'esprit égaré.

— Tu peux disposer, Renji. »

« _Décidément, un mystère._ _Pourquoi ne veut-il pas se vêtir de cette cape ? Me déteste-t-il à ce point ?_ » Ce fut alors que Byakuya réalisa qu'il venait à nouveau de soumettre Renji à son caprice.  
« _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _», se lamenta-t-il,«_ Ce n'est pas comme cela que je réussirai à lui prouver que je l'aime..._ ».

Déprimé, Byakuya le fut plus encore lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Abarai N°2, le papillon, évoluait gaiement dans la pièce. Sans doute avait-il profité de la visite de son homonyme pour pénétrer discrètement dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi ? » demanda-t-il par dépit, en s'adressant à l'être ailé.

À sa grande surprise, l'insecte voleta de son bureau à la porte, où il attendit en montrant tous les signes de l'impatience.

Byakuya, résigné, se leva et ouvrit le battant.

« Voilà, retourne voir Rikichi maintenant. »

Mais, le papillon n'en prit pas le chemin et continua ses allers et retours, de son visage vers l'endroit où il voulait se rendre, comme s'il souhaitait que Byakuya le suivît.  
Alors, Byakuya l'accompagna, très intrigué à présent.

Précédé des cabrioles aériennes de son guide, il longea le corridor jusqu'à l'angle du couloir qui menait à l'armurerie ainsi qu'aux vestiaires. Immobile au milieu du passage, Renji caressait d'une main absente sa cape. L'intimité suggestive du geste ne passa pas inaperçue de Byakuya et clarifia l'attitude de son lieutenant.

« _Il est ferré »,_ conclut-il, rasséréné.

Il fit demi-tour. Les traits de son visage s'étaient attendris, une pointe de malice scintillait dans son regard. Il était satisfait du tour qu'avait pris sa prodigalité sans qu'il l'eût planifié. D'une bonne humeur inhabituelle, il tendit un doigt reconnaissant vers l'insecte que celui-ci s'empressa d'accepter comme son perchoir.

* * *

Le moment attendu était arrivé : tout était prêt pour le départ. Les équipes se rendaient les unes après les autres à la grande place où se trouvait le passage vers le monde des humains.

Byakuya en tête, Renji à son côté, Kan et les sept Shinigamis de sa section derrière eux en deux rangées parfaitement alignées, le détachement de la sixième division arrivait sur les lieux.

« Haï ! Renji, s'écria Ikkaku qui les avait devancés avec les membres de la onzième division regroupés pour la traversée.

— Haï, Renji, salua à son tour Yumichika, comment vas-tu ?

— Haï, Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san. Je vais bien, répondit Renji. Je suis heureux de vous voir ici, tous les deux, déclara-t-il, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

— Ah, bon ? » s'étonna Ikkaku, je n'aurais laissé passer cette aventure pour rien au monde, se méprit-il complètement.

Yumichika retourna à Renji son regard et esquissa une moue du bout des lèvres, tout en battant l'air de la main avec philosophie, en manière de dire : "Rien de nouveau sous le ciel bleu".

L'échange muet entre Renji et Yumichika fut malheureusement remarqué par Byakuya qui, bien évidemment, l'interpréta de travers. Le danger rodait toujours autour de son ex-amant, futur bien-aimé conscient de l'être, et toujours lieutenant, insuffisamment sur ses gardes : on voulait le lui enlever !

Bonnes résolutions ou pas, quand le cœur parle avec force, peu sont capables de le faire taire. En l'occurrence, la cage qui bridait jusqu'alors la voix de ses ardeurs s'étant ouverte, le noble capitaine n'y fit pas exception.  
Accompagnée d'une paire d'yeux dardant des éclairs meurtriers sur le cinquième siège, sa pression spirituelle s'étendit sur l'esplanade, en une vague agressive capable de balayer toute ambiance romantique sur son passage.

Intéressé, Kenpachi, s'empressa de rivaliser :

« Alors, Kuchiki, excité avant la bataille ! » exclama-t-il, en repoussant allègrement la démonstration de puissance de Byakuya.

Leurs deux forces s'affrontèrent, déployant leurs ondes et provoquant des remous dans l'énergie spirituelle alentour. L'atmosphère était électrique.

Satisfait de voir un Ayasegawa panteler bien qu'il restât sur ses jambes, Byakuya passa au second énergumène qui l'ennuyait profondément :

« Il n'est point question de bataille, Kenpachi Zaraki. Veille, je te prie, à garder en tête l'objectif de cette opération. Je doute que tu y parviennes, cependant, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de contrôler tes instincts belliqueux.

— Au moins, moi, je ne m'en cache pas. Tu ne me feras pas croire que l'idée d'un combat ne t'affriole pas, toi aussi.

— Tu as perdu toute notion de la réalité. Il ne pourra jamais y avoir quoi que ce soit de commun entre toi et moi. »

L'air grondait et vibrait. Aucun des deux capitaines ne voulait céder.

« Taichô... », essaya Renji, espérant faire revenir son capitaine à la raison.

Le regard de côté qu'il reçut, chargé de réprobation exprimant clairement "Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire", le dissuada d'intervenir.

Kan analysa les chances qu'il avait d'apaiser leurs esprits par un chant faisant partie des arcanes familiales des Utakata. « _Aucune_, conclut-il, _le capitaine Zaraki est resté jusqu'à présent imperméable à mes airs et le capitaine Kuchiki ne semble pas disposé à les entendre_ ». Il soupira : il ne voulait pas s'attirer de nouveau les foudres de son supérieur.

« _Il est toujours fâché par notre irruption à la sixième division_ ? » s'interrogea Yumichika qui reprenait son souffle, éberlué par cette démonstration.

La situation paraissait sans issue quand, brusquement, le vent apporta un courant glacial qui refroidit les tempéraments surchauffés des deux capitaines.

« On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ? s'irrita Tôshirô Hitsugaya de sa voix grave, son zanpakutô à la main.

— You Hoouu, Shiro-chan » chantonna innocemment Yachiru en lui faisant signe du bras, surgissant de derrière l'épaule de son capitaine, comme un diable de sa boîte.

Si c'était encore possible, la veine temporale du capitaine de la dixième division se gonfla encore plus à l'appellation affectueuse, mais trop familière, du vice-capitaine de la onzième division. C'est que celui-ci détestait qu'on lui rappelât le surnom dont il avait été affublé dès l'enfance : que diable, il était capitaine !

Malgré tout, cette scène, faite de sévérité maîtrisée et de charme enfantin mêlés, suffit à ramener les reiatsus querelleurs à un niveau convenable.

Chacun regarda autour de lui, soulagé.

Un escadron entier suivait Rangiku Matsumoto, la vice-capitaine de la dixième division qui venait d'arriver à son tour. Les Shinigamis n'allaient pas au Hueco Mundo pour faire la guerre, mais leur séjour serait d'une durée inconnue. Leur compagnie avait été choisie pour établir un camp de base, assurer la logistique de la mission et, surtout, veiller sur les gargantas. Les assistants médicaux resteraient avec eux.

Kenpachi, à l'identique de la sixième division, n'emmenait avec lui qu'un détachement à l'effectif réduit bien que la raison fût différente de la stratégie judicieuse de Byakuya. L'accompagnaient donc : sa vice-capitaine, Yachiru Kusajishi, qui le suivait partout ; ses troisième et cinquième sièges, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa, qui faisaient de même. Personne d'autre n'avait été tenté par une simple mission d'exploration, d'autant plus que leur commandant ne leur avait rien imposé.

Ne pouvant imaginer une telle légèreté dans l'organisation d'une mission, Byakuya balançait entre deux humeurs. D'un côté, il se félicitait de l'intelligence de son confrère, qui allait faciliter les manœuvres, de l'autre, il ne pouvait concevoir que le raisonnement de son rival inculte l'ait amené aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Il fallait croire qu'il y avait plus à espérer de son expérience de Shinigami que les apparences ne le laissaient entrevoir.

Les uns après les autres, ils passèrent le seuil du senkaimon en direction de la boutique du marchand, l'ancien Shinigami exilé sur Terre, Kisuke Urahara, où Mayuri Kurotsuchi les avait déjà précédés.

Ils y firent une courte escale avant de continuer leur voyage à destination du monde des Hollows.

**fin du chapitre 25**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La quête du seigneur Kuchiki


	26. La quête du seigneur Kuchiki

**Chapitre 26**

**La quête du capitaine Kuchiki**

_Hueco Mundo, Le désert_

Si Renji se félicita d'une chose lorsqu'il déboucha dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, ce fut que Byakuya l'ait forcé à porter la cape.

« Woooh ! C'est pire que la dernière fois », remarqua-t-il.

Les vents cinglants qui traversaient ce monde, tournoyant autour des Shinigamis, circulant en courants qui s'opposaient brutalement et provoquaient de petites tornades, menaçaient de leur faire perdre l'équilibre s'ils ne se concentraient pas un peu. Des volées de sable les enveloppaient, écorchant leur peau comme si elle était frottée avec du papier de verre. Ils pouvaient à peine ouvrir les yeux.

« Utakata gotchô ?! » s'écria Renji, quand le jeune caporal s'agenouilla en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit auprès de lui.

« Kan ! répéta-t-il, en lui saisissant les poignets pour lui faire relever la tête et croiser son regard, Kan ! »

Kan avait fermé les paupières et gémissait sourdement. Les membres des autres divisions lançaient des regards perplexes sur eux. Renji avait jeté au panier sa distance formelle. Il s'adressa à Byakuya, l'inquiétude marquée sur le visage :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? ».

Byakuya resta muet, fixant l'horizon comme s'il y trouvait une réponse.

Une mouvance dans l'air, une pression spirituelle reconnaissable, indiquèrent à tous le retour de Mayuri Kurotsuchi qui avait brillé par son absence à leur point de chute.

« Les flux spirituels sont fortement perturbés, discourut celui-ci, je soupçonne l'existence de plusieurs centres de déperdition d'énergie. Elle décroît sans cesse, mais d'une façon inouïe, inconstante. Nous sommes tous affectés selon le degré de notre sensibilité et le niveau de notre puissance. Je peux remédier à cet état, proposa-t-il en se saisissant d'une seringue qu'il extirpa de sa manche.

— Certainement pas, refusa Renji en se relevant pour pivoter vers lui, faisant barrage de son corps dans le but de protéger l'intégrité physique et mentale de Kan des abus du savant fou.

— Oh oh ! Quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda à la ronde le scientifique.

Parmi ceux qui restaient, les rares qui faisaient preuve de perceptions supérieures étaient suffisamment puissants pour ne pas être dérangés par les brusques variations de l'intensité de l'énergie environnante, grimpant et redescendant tels les mouvements alternatifs d'un yoyo. Byakuya, qui était de ceux-là, enveloppa Kan d'un solide reiatsu.

« Kan » appela Renji, revenu aux côtés du caporal.

Il eut la chair de poule en reconnaissant à son contact l'énergie de Byakuya qui, tant de fois, l'avait de même recouvert de sa protection lorsqu'il échouait à cacher sa présence spirituelle en se rendant chez lui.

« Je vais mieux, affirma Kan, j'ai été submergé un instant. C'est rageant ! Je vous envierais presque votre manque de finesse, lieutenant.

— Euh... hésita Renji, pour une fois que c'est à mon avantage.

— Kan, n'occulte point un défaut par un autre, corrigea Byakuya, mais convoite une puissance spirituelle plus forte qui te permettra de compenser cette sensibilité extrême qui est la tienne. »

Renji s'était rembruni à la remarque de Byakuya.

« Eh ! J'ai beaucoup progressé en matière de détection spirituelle, rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

— Merci de vos conseils, Kuchiki taichô. Je reformule ma pensée, Abarai fukutaichô : je vous envie l'intensité de votre présence spirituelle.

— Euh... » hésita de nouveau Renji, « merci » décida-t-il, en se rengorgeant.

Byakuya eut un demi-sourire. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Renji, mais, comme souvent, il s'y était mal pris. Kan avait su habilement retourner ses propos en un compliment.

Ce dernier se leva, les yeux fermés, se concentrant.

« Allez-y, capitaine Kuchiki, je suis prêt.

— Prêt ? Prêt à quoi ? s'informa Renji.

— J'ai diminué le niveau de ma perception. Je ne devrais plus avoir de problème.

— Oh ! Tu fais ça comment ?

— Il m'est difficile de vous l'expliquer. C'est... comme se boucher les oreilles avec les mains, les sons parviennent toujours mais atténués. Je vous en prie, capitaine. »

L'un, par sa proximité physique, l'autre, par le biais de son reiatsu, les deux amants s'étaient focalisés sur Kan pendant un instant. Il fut heureux de ne pas sentir le vacillement et l'incertitude que leur couple engendrait en lui habituellement, mais l'impression que ce contact lui laissa était étrange : c'était comme une aria où l'un chantait un air qui ne rencontrait jamais les notes de l'autre, et pourtant, cela restait un duo. Il pouvait entendre l'accompagnement musical qui les liait ensemble, dans une harmonie complexe restée inachevée.

Ce moment de partage fut bref. Byakuya abaissa sa protection et Renji s'éloigna de lui.

Les premiers émois de leur arrivée s'estompant, chacun s'intéressa à ce qui l'entourait. Aussi loin que leurs regards portaient, tout était plat, désertique, venté. Le paysage baignait dans une lumière blafarde, opaque par moments lorsque de violentes rafales s'élevaient brusquement et noyaient leur vision dans des tourbillons de quartz blanc.

Devant eux, une brillance artificielle nimbait l'horizon d'un halo jaunâtre : Las Noches. Derrière eux, au sud-ouest, une ombre plus obscure que le ciel s'étendait sur un vaste périmètre : la forêt de Menos. Non loin à l'est, quelques arbres aux branches déchiquetées résistaient à peine au phénomène à l'œuvre dans le Hueco Mundo. Ils se désagrégeaient lentement. Des grains d'énergie cristalline, visibles à l'œil nu, se détachaient de leur surface, suivaient quelques courants pour se dissoudre ensuite dans l'atmosphère.

« Dressez les kekkais, montez les tentes, ordonna Rangiku Matsumoto à ses équipes. Capitaine, que voulez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle à Tôshirô.

— Cette lumière au loin, c'est Las Noches, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit Renji.

— Je vais y emmener une escouade pour enquêter.

— Il n'y a plus rien là-bas qui en vaille la peine, affirma Mayuri.

— Tu as parlé de centres de déperdition d'énergie ? rappela Byakuya.

— C'est une déduction plausible bien que je n'en ai pas encore découvert la raison. L'ennui étant qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de les repérer avec exactitude. Il y a trop de remous, informa Mayuri.

— Ben alors, tu sers à rien ! Pourquoi t'es venu ? rouspéta Kenpachi.

— Afin de satisfaire ma curiosité, de combler votre ignorance, et de pallier avec mes inventions les insuffisances de votre intelligence et de vos capacités innées, si grandes soient-elles » précisa le scientifique en jetant un œil intrigué vers Kan, comme s'il voulait l'ouvrir pour découvrir de quoi celui-ci était fait.

Kan recula de quelques pas derrière son capitaine.

« As-tu autre chose à nous offrir qu'un discours creux et vide de sens ? » se renseigna celui-ci, dédaigneusement.

Mayuri observa attentivement le bosquet d'arbres avant de répondre :

« Nous pourrions extrapoler une direction générale en nous basant sur les flux qui émanent de la forêt des Menos. L'énergie devrait y être décantée en grande abondance, ce qui devrait nous permettre de suivre les rivières spirituelles sur une plus longue distance avant qu'elle ne se disperse dans leurs méandres. »

Byakuya hocha la tête. Cela lui paraissait logique.

« J'y vais » firent ensemble Byakuya et Kenpachi.

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

« Allons, capitaines, il y en a pour tout le monde. S'il n'existait qu'un seul point où l'énergie soit attirée, nous n'observerions pas ces variations étranges. Nous pourrions en découvrir d'autres à partir de Las Noches. C'était un lieu où se concentrait la pression spirituelle. Il y a fort à parier que l'infrastructure des bâtiments, déjà affaiblie par les combats, ne résiste pas plus au phénomène que les arbres. Les mêmes émanations pourraient y être observées.

— Bien, j'avais déjà décidé de m'y rendre, déclara Tôshirô avant que quiconque ne parle.

— On fait quoi, Ken-chan ? s'enquit Yachiru, seule tâche de couleur dans cet univers grisâtre et de gaieté parmi cette humeur maussade.

— Kan, tu pourrais me repérer une prise de choix ? lui demanda son ancien capitaine.

— Peut-être, mais... s'arrêta Kan en regardant son capitaine actuel.

— Oh ! C'est bon, se défendit Kenpachi lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'air condescendant de Byakuya. Si je peux trouver un Arrancar et le faire parler, cela pourrait nous donner des indices sur ce qui se passe ici, non ?

— C'est un raisonnement qui se tient » reconnut Byakuya, « e_t ainsi, je n'aurai pas à souffrir ta compagnie_ », ajouta-t-il en pensées.

Kan s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Pour repérer une pression spirituelle suffisamment forte au milieu de ses mouvances, avec sa perception sciemment diminuée, il allait devoir faire preuve d'une acuité inhabituelle et d'une concentration qui lui permettrait d'ignorer les perturbations. Les bras le long du corps, il commença à chantonner quelques mesures. Au bout de quelques minutes, des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front. Il utilisait le son porté par les courants pour faire voyager dans le désert son reiatsu et leurs rondes infernales lui donnaient la nausée. Enfin, il s'arrêta.

« Deux, par là, indiqua-t-il d'une voix faible en pointant son doigt vers l'est, au-delà du bosquet, et là... ».

Il fut interrompu par un grande claque dans son dos qui l'envoya valser trois pas plus loin avant qu'il puisse se rétablir et reprendre une franche goulée de l'air subitement expulsé de ses poumons. Stable à nouveau, il avisa un féroce sourire, élargi sur une dentition parfaite : « Bien joué, petit », grinça Kenpachi pour disparaître juste après, dans un « À tout à l'heure, Uta-kun » enjoué de Yachiru. Ikkaku et Yumichika les suivirent dans la foulée. Personne ne se préoccupa de la deuxième piste.

Kan fronça les sourcils. Il avait cru reconnaître...

« Kan, un problème ?

— Non, lieutenant, j'ai dû me tromper ».

Comme ceux de la onzième, les autres partirent pour la destination qu'ils avaient choisie. Tôshirô, Rangiku et une escouade de la dixième division s'ébranlèrent en direction de Las Noches ; Byakuya, Renji et la section de Kan, en direction de la forêt des Menos.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi avait décidé d'attendre.

* * *

_ Hueco Mundo, en route vers la forêt des Menos_

Dans la traîne de leur capitaine, les rafales se courbaient, fendues par son énergie. Elles admettaient leur faiblesse. Les vents les saluaient.  
À San Francisco, l'assurance de leur fukutaichô leur avait rendu confiance quand ils avaient été troublés. Ici, c'était différent. Ici, c'était rassurant. Ils progressaient tranquillement vers les dangers qui les attendaient, sans même avoir eu l'esprit inquiet. Aucun d'eux n'avait peur.  
Tous sentaient le calme qui les accompagnait, tous sentaient la puissance qui les environnait. Tous pouvaient ignorer la terrible tourmente qui les assaillait.

Kan n'était pas le seul à s'immerger dans une émotion admirative mêlée d'étonnement à la vue de la silhouette du seigneur Kuchiki, marchant à plusieurs mètres devant eux.  
Une élégance si délicate que vous ne pouviez croire qu'un tel déploiement de force puisse en provenir. Un pas si tranquille qui vous donnait l'impression d'avancer dans une allée enchantée. Une allure si vive qui vous faisait comprendre combien, vous, vous étiez si docile.

« Que ? » s'étonna Kan, dans une imperfection linguistique magistralement imprécise.

« Lieutenant ? » demanda Sugiara, identiquement anxieux d'une explication.

Renji tourna la tête et sourit. C'était leur première expédition avec le capitaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas connaître le degré de son influence sur eux.

« Ne vous endormez pas, recommanda-t-il. Restez aux aguets, affûtez vos sens »

Immédiatement, les Shinigamis se détachèrent de la présence unique de leur capitaine pour scruter avec un regain de volonté les environs.

La masse compacte de la forêt envahissait l'horizon : ils s'en rapprochaient. Au plus près, ils commencèrent à entendre un mugissement lugubre, un son dont l'ampleur s'étendait, un cri poussé par une foule anonyme, mue par un même but. Cette modulation grave aux accents sinistres était reconnaissable : la voix du Gillian qui résonnait dans une cage thoracique désespérément vide.  
Bientôt, ils virent se découper, blanc sur noir, leurs masques au nez pointu, leurs innombrables masques.

Byakuya s'arrêta. Renji fit signe à l'escouade de faire de même.

« Leur comité de bienvenue n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Allons les saluer à notre tour. » dit le porteur de Zabimaru.

Mais, avant qu'il ait pu sortir son sabre de son fourreau, Byakuya avait tendu sa main, stoppant son élan par un ordre silencieux. Ce fut le maître de Senbonzakura qui libéra son zanpakutô.

« Bankai... »

Majestueux, comme un saule dont les branches centenaires caressent la rive, hors du temps, comme une goutte qui tombe au ralenti à la surface plane de l'eau, captivant, comme une onde aquatique qui se propage en cercles concentriques avant de mourir sur les berges : le déploiement d'énergie de leur capitaine était si serein que les Shinigamis comparaient à juste titre ce calme avec celui qui régnait dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Car, ce moment presque paisible ne pouvait pas faire oublier la menace qu'il recelait, ni l'assaut implacable qui s'ensuivrait.

« Senkei ! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ! »

Lorsque le sabre qu'il avait laissé tomber nonchalamment au sol s'enfonça complètement et disparut à la vue, d'autres épées émergèrent, rangée après rangée, en une tour infinie et miroitante. Byakuya leva ses deux mains, les doigts écartés. Avec un ensemble parfait, une précision effroyable, une violence froide, autant de lames que nécessaire quittèrent les parois, se fracturèrent en myriades acérées et vinrent déchiqueter les corps de chaque Menos Grande. Aucun cero ne fut émis. En l'espace de quelques secondes, devant les yeux des Shinigamis aux pupilles dilatées par un effroi respectueux, les robes noires s'éparpillaient en milliers de particules, dévoilant, en disparaissant, la lisière du bois.

« _C'est encore plus effrayant à voir qu'à subir »_, pensa Renji, frissonnant de mauvais souvenirs.

« _Ben, pourquoi on est venus, nous ? _», se demanda Gen, amer.

« Kuchiki taichô, vous auriez pu nous en laisser quelques uns », se plaignit Kan, prêt à dégainer, grisé par la virtuosité de son capitaine.

Byakuya, sans daigner adresser la parole à l'ingrat, lui envoya un de ses regards lourds de signification que personne ne comprenait, tout en glissant machinalement son zanpakutô dans son fourreau.

Renji revenait de sa stupeur. Byakuya réservait cette forme de son bankai aux adversaires auxquels il souhaiter démontrer sa toute puissance. Il ne la montrait que rarement, pourtant, il venait de l'employer sur de vulgaires Hollows sans valeur. S'était-il soucié de leurs hommes ? Renji n'arrivait pas à le croire mais ne trouvait pas d'autre explication. D'abord, les capes qu'il leur avait fournies, puis, Kan qu'il avait protégé de son reiatsu et maintenant, ceci. Renji ne reconnaissait plus son indifférent capitaine. En apparence, rien n'était changé. Les traits de son visage ne révélaient rien. Mais, dans les actions, il sentait une chaleur et une volonté de prendre soin. C'était... très étrange et cela ne lui était pas destiné en particulier. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. « _Non, non ! J'en ai fini avec tout ça » _gémit-il intérieurement.

« Fais-toi une raison, Kan, Kuchiki taichô ne fait jamais dans la dentelle. Vous aurez peu l'occasion d'observer ce spectacle alors je vous conseille d'en profiter », parvint-il à dire sur un ton à peu près normal.

Byakuya avait repris la tête de la marche. Ils pénétrèrent sous les frondaisons. L'air était parcouru de courants épais d'énergie qui circulaient entre des troncs à la circonférence gigantesque. Ils les suivirent. L'ambiance était oppressante. Dans l'obscurité accrue, les sommets vertigineux des arbres géants cachaient mille dangers. Des Menos de toutes tailles et de diverses puissances, attirés par le reiatsu des Shinigamis, apparaissaient, puis les suivaient sans oser s'approcher. Ils émettaient d'avides gémissements. Au loin, certains s'affrontaient. Ils ne recroisèrent plus de Gillians et se demandèrent s'il en restait encore. Enfin, ils sortirent de la forêt par l'ouest.

Ils marchèrent ensuite pendant plusieurs heures, bifurquant parfois, toujours plus à l'ouest, lorsqu'un filament plus intense se dégageait de l'entrelacs spirituel. Kan avait dû mal à suivre. Depuis quelques temps, ses vertiges revenaient avec force. Il avait beau se concentrer, rien n'y faisait. Bientôt, les fils d'aura visible se dissipèrent dans les flux. Les Shinigamis s'arrêtèrent.

Les vents les fouettaient avec une force amplifiée, comme s'ils voulaient les emmener toujours plus en avant. Le sable s'agitait également, traçant un chemin devant eux. Ce fut par là que Byakuya s'engagea.

« Taichô ! ».

Au ton soucieux de la voix de son vice-capitaine, Byakuya se retourna. Renji était auprès de Kan qui n'avait pas bougé. Il fronça les sourcils et les rejoignit.

Kan paraissait à bout de forces. Il utilisait toute son énergie pour rester debout.

« Les variations de pression sont trop intenses, je n'arrive plus à m'en isoler, capitaine » expliqua-t-il, contrit et vexé.

Byakuya fixa son regard à l'ouest. Il sentait, lui-aussi, les pics de son reiatsu qui fluctuait pour compenser les oscillations trop violentes qui les entouraient. Sans le discerner clairement, il parvenait à distinguer dans le ciel une certaine clarté vers laquelle se précipitait l'énergie spirituelle environnante, en vagues houleuses et nauséeuses. Ce qui composait le Hueco Mundo s'enfuyait de ce monde. Il ne fallait plus s'étonner que ses habitants vinssent chercher sur Terre ce qui leur manquait ici. Les plus faibles, d'ailleurs, ne devaient pas y survivre, diminuant encore les possibilités pour les Hollows résidents de se nourrir.

« Je vais continuer avec Abarai fukutaichô, dit-il sans regarder ni Kan, ni Renji. Vous, continua-t-il en s'adressant au reste de la section, vous rentrerez au camp de base avec Kan.

— Mais..., commença un Shinigami à la carrure imposante, furieux que la fragilité manifeste du petit noble lui fasse rater l'aventure.

— Sugiara ! » coupa Byakuya sévèrement en ignorant l'objecteur, Gen, se rappelait-il, « Vous informerez le capitaine Kurotsuchi que nous avons trouvé l'un des centres de déperdition d'énergie.

— À vos ordres, taichô » signifia Sugiara, posément.

Le petit groupe revint sur ses pas. Kuroko, bienveillante, se tint aux côtés de Kan.

« Allez au plus court et à vive allure, aucun besoin de passer par la forêt, à présent », conseilla Renji à Sugiara qui hocha la tête.

Menés par ce dernier, les huit Shinigamis de la section entreprirent le chemin du retour.

Après leur départ, Byakuya et Renji reprirent leur route vers l'ouest.

« Taichô...

— Qu'y a-t-il, Renji ?

— Les hommes n'ont pas dû se rendre compte...

— Se rendre compte de quoi, Renji ? reprit Byakuya.

_ — _Et bien, vous savez...

— Non, je ne sais point.

— Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait supporté beaucoup plus longtemps l'influence des perturbations spirituelles. Même moi, j'arrive à les ressentir maintenant. Alors...

— Où veux-tu en venir, Renji ? »

« _J'aimerais qu'il finisse ses phrases de temps en temps »_ soupira Byakuya en lui-même alors qu'il bravait le vent.

« Vous auriez pu expliquer que vous les aviez renvoyés à cause de ça.

— Je n'en ai point vu l'intérêt.

— Mais... »

Renji s'interrompit sur un nouveau silence.

« Renji, ma patience a des limites. Exprime-toi sans détour !

— Euh... Je croyais que vous estimiez Kan, finit-il par dire.

— Que vient faire Kan dans cette histoire incompréhensible ?

— Les hommes vont lui en vouloir.

— Et quelle serait la raison de leur rancune ?

— Ben, c'est évident. Vous voyez, ils étaient fiers que vous les ayez choisis pour escorte. Maintenant, ils croient que vous les avez renvoyés à cause de la faiblesse de Kan.

— Leur présence n'est plus requise. Elle est même handicapante.

— Pourquoi dites-vous une chose, alors que vous en pensez une autre ? Pourquoi vos actions et vos paroles ne coïncident pas ? Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas paraître ce qui habite votre cœur ?

— Mais, que racontes-tu, Renji ?! »

Byakuya s'arrêta. Renji lui fit face. Il se mordait les lèvres. « _Oui, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _se demandait-t-il_, je pensais avoir abandonné. »_. Le jeune lieutenant était irrité, plus de lui-même que de celui qui n'était plus son amant. Le vent s'engouffra dans sa capuche et la lui enleva.

Byakuya le contempla : « _Peut-être est-ce dans la colère que mon attirance pour Renji est la plus forte ? Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je suis sans cesse après lui, à le provoquer ? Pour admirer les passions qui s'inscrivent sur ses traits, pour jouir des flammes qui traversent son regard, pour caresser des yeux son air obstiné. Son visage... est trop près, beaucoup trop près. Sa moue, dangereusement tentatrice. Ses lèvres, pas assez éloignées..._ »

« Je suis trop bête. J'ai cru que vous aviez changé » marmonna Renji, d'une voix où sourdait une plainte.

« _Il est si facilement blessé, je l'oublie bien souvent _». Byakuya eut envie de rassurer celui vers qui allaient ses sentiments. Ses lèvres, finalement, n'étaient pas assez proches...

Il attrapa soudainement Renji et l'embrassa. Il lui prit la bouche tout en agrippant sa nuque, le forçant à se pencher sur lui. Aucun mot qu'il pourrait lui dire ne le réconforterait : il avait conscience de ses lacunes en la matière.

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux, prêt à se rétracter, empêché par les mains qui l'enfermaient doucement dans leur étreinte. Mille émotions l'assaillirent. Il se perdit dans les aspirations goulues qui roulaient contre sa bouche. Il abaissa ses paupières, savoura la sensation enivrante d'une langue léchant la peau délicate de ses lèvres asséchées par le vent.

Trop vite, Byakuya s'écarta et observa l'effet de son baiser.

Renji tremblait légèrement. Il ouvrit des yeux voilés d'incompréhension et regarda Byakuya, la perplexité marquée sur le visage. Lorsque le bel intrigant sourit, satisfait, Renji haussa les sourcils :

« Que... que faites-vous ?

— J'ai un souhait... pour la réalisation duquel j'ai entrepris une quête, murmura Byakuya de façon touchante.

— Quel souhait ?

— Tu le découvriras en temps utile », affirma Byakuya en reprenant la route, volontairement énigmatique.

Après un pas, il se ravisa et se retourna, pour lancer un regard acéré et poser une question imprévue : « Le cinquième siège Ayasegawa... embrasse-t-il mieux que moi ? », suite à laquelle, sans se préoccuper de la réponse ni de savoir si Renji le suivait, il continua à marcher.

Renji en resta bouche bée.

« _Un souhait ?... Une quête ?...Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre _». Le cœur du lieutenant battit plus vite, tandis qu'un émoi familier galopait sur son corps. Il lui était décidément impossible de rester indifférent à la voix douce et murmurante de son capitaine, à cet air presque tendre qui teintait parfois ses gestes d'humanité. Il frissonna de plus belle, car il réalisa brusquement que la nostalgie embaumant cette tonalité particulière lui était adressée, à lui, et non pas au souvenir de son épouse décédée.

Il ne voulait plus être amoureux, il ne voulait plus souffrir, mais son cœur et son corps se rebellaient contre sa raison. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis secoua la tête brutalement avant de courir pour rejoindre son capitaine.

**fin du chapitre 26**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo, round 1


	27. Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo, round 1

Mise en garde : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo, round 1**

_Hueco Mundo, Las Noches_

Grimmjow et Nell se tenaient devant l'enceinte ravagée de Las Noches. En chemin, ils avaient aperçu, dispersés sur des kilomètres aux alentours, des pans entiers de la muraille, fracassée par les combats qui s'étaient déroulés.  
Sans se donner la peine de trouver la porte, Grimmjow s'engouffra dans la faille la plus proche suivi de près par le petit Arrancar.

« Huhou ! siffla Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

L'état des lieux n'était pas ce qui l'étonnait, puisque ce n'était pas sa première visite depuis la fin de la bataille orchestrée par Aizen contre les Shinigamis. Par contre, alors que du temps où il y habitait pas un seul Hollow mineur n'aurait pu y pénétrer, il constatait que la bâtisse croulante était devenue le centre d'attraction de la population locale.

Il fallait dire que bien que partiellement troués, les murs offraient une protection suffisamment efficace face aux vents grandissants en violence qui soufflaient à présent sur leur monde. La petite faune s'y était réfugiée la première, preuve que plus aucune menace spirituelle n'en émanait. La situation à l'extérieur s'aggravant, les autres Hollows s'étaient risqués hors de leurs forêts ou de leurs grottes, pour y trouver à la fois abri et nourriture.

L'ère des espadas était bel et bien terminée.

Nell se rapprocha de Grimmjow. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité au milieu de ces prédateurs potentiels.

« T'inquiète, minus, ils ne se frotteront jamais à moi » assura-t-il sans fausse modestie.

Ils progressèrent donc tous les deux, la fillette aux boucles vertes, accrochée au hakama de l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, au travers des groupes de squelettes aux masques blanchis, hantant les étendues sableuses du palais effondré.

« _T'as l'air fin, Ulquiorra ! T'as clamecé sans avoir été fichu de protéger le chef d'œuvre si cher à ton seigneur_ » ironisa Grimmjow.

Des morceaux du ciel artificiel subsistaient, mais le plafond s'était écroulé en grande partie. Cette fausse impression de jour, balayée par la réalité obscure qui s'imposait soudain, apportait une allure fantasmagorique aux scènes se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Concentrés en un seul lieu, affamés, leur pression spirituelle trop faible pour espérer fusionner, les Menos se contentaient de survivre sauvagement. Ici, la loi du plus fort régnait. Ici, le faible mourait.

L'abri n'était qu'éphémère. La fuite était impossible. Dans cette ancienne place forte, l'instinct du Hollow se révélait dans sa splendeur macabre. Les mâchoires redoutables se refermaient sur les têtes, les griffes acérées pénétraient les hierros trop minces, les tentacules velues se tendaient vers les gorges, les humeurs empoisonnées se répandaient sur les corps. Frères contre frères.

Grimmjow frémissait, non pas d'horreur mais de frustration, en constatant combien cette lutte était vaine. Si aucun Gillian ne se formait plus, leur race disparaîtrait, retournerait au néant d'où elle était venue, à un temps tel que décrit dans le livre, au début du passage préféré de Nell.

Au-delà de ce qu'ils voyaient, le pire était les sons et les odeurs.

Les hurlements de douleur, les jappements d'effroi, les cris, parfois articulés : la peur prenait corps, résonnait et se répercutait d'un pilier à l'autre, d'un mur à l'autre, formant une clameur qui submergeait le sifflement des rafales qui leur parvenait à travers les trouées.

Au milieu de cette stridence, les ventres ouverts sur des entrailles sanguinolentes, les jaillissements qui retombaient en pluie de sang, alimentaient la source d'une odeur putride, sulfureuse et lourde. D'un claquement de la langue, Grimmjow esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

« Grrrim... »

Il entendit la voix tremblante de Nell et baissa la tête vers elle. « _Larmoyante et la morve au nez ! Piteuse allure pour la précédente tercera espada qui revient au bercail... _» la métamorphose qu'il espérait n'aurait plus lieu maintenant, il soupira : « _Morveuse, elle est, morveuse, elle restera. _» En dépit de cette triste considération, il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Les fesses calées sur son avant-bras, elle s'installa confortablement contre son torse. Grimmjow sentait son bras posé sur son épaule, agrippant de ses doigts minuscules un bout de sa veste. Tout son corps tremblotait. Il reconnaissait, lui aussi, que le spectacle n'était pas réjouissant. La gamine avait sous les yeux le destin qui l'attendait si, par malheur, elle venait à se retrouver seule.

Mais, la préoccupation de Nell était ailleurs.

« Pesche, Dondochakka, plaida-t-elle.

— Ils sont pas là.

— Ils vont bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix soucieuse.

— J'sais pas. Sans doute. Ce sont des Arrancars, non ?

— Oui, ils ne sont pas forts mais ils courent vite ! se rappela-t-elle, ragaillardie.

— Dépêchons-nous. Plus vite je serai parti d'ici, mieux je me porterai. »

Les couloirs blancs, les angles sans queue ni tête, qui vous faisaient perdre toute orientation, la décoration absente, le mobilier géométrique, toutes ces lignes qui formaient le quartier de résidence des espadas donnaient la nausée à Grimmjow. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de calciner le document qu'il recherchait dans la manœuvre, il se serait fendu d'un cero pour y mettre un terme.

La chambre de Barragan. Il déposa Nell à terre et la mit à contribution :

« Cherche, toi aussi. Je prends le haut, tu prends le bas.

— S'il te plaît.

— Quoi !? »

Grimmjow s'alarma : la gamine avait récupéré de sa frayeur et arborait son air têtu des grands jours.

« Cherche, s'il te plaît, Nell, compléta-t-elle, excessivement sérieuse.

— Tu manques pas de culot. Pour une fois que tu peux être utile ! essaya-t-il, sans grand espoir.

— Mais, ça n'a rien à voir. Il faut être poli quand on demande quelque chose. »

C'était toujours pareil, mais Grimmjow en était invariablement sidéré. Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur et ce microbe lui faisait la leçon du haut de ses trente centimètres (1)! Le pire, c'était qu'elle gagnait presque systématiquement.

« Ah, tu m'énerves ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi. Cherche, s'il te plaît, Nell ! »

Nell obtempéra donc de bonne grâce - si on peut dire. Ils cherchèrent tous les deux le précieux papier, celui qui possédait peut-être la clé de leur avenir.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, au sud des Plateaux venteux_

La tourmente était à son comble. Haut dans l'obscurité du ciel, une faille formant le centre d'un vortex gigantesque, se nimbait de lueurs claires et brillantes. Elles éclairaient les formes tournoyantes des courants périphériques bordés d'ombre, en exposant la vitesse hallucinante avec laquelle toute l'énergie maléfique quittait ce monde.

Étonnamment, le sable n'était pas entraîné vers les airs pour y être aspiré. Il était drainé vers un immense entonnoir et tombait dans un gouffre, emporté par un tourbillon rapide et violent qui soulevait une poussière fine et rendait ses frontières invisibles.

Ces deux turbulences tournaient en sens opposé.

À mi-distance, entre le vortex aérien et le maelström de sable, se trouvait une ligne de démarcation dont l'existence n'était signifiée que par de subits et terribles clashs. À chaque heurt sonore, des éclairs jaillissaient, accompagnés de bourrasques qui fouettaient l'atmosphère. La régularité de chacune des descentes en spirale en était perturbée.

C'était ici que Byakuya et Renji s'étaient retrouvés après s'être séparés du reste de leur groupe. Ils avaient marché plusieurs kilomètres à l'ouest, souffrant de plus en plus des vagues houleuses de la masse spirituelle qui s'amoncelait en ces lieux. Jusqu'au moment où ils ne purent plus avancer.

Sur leur droite, ils apercevaient les premiers contreforts d'une région de larges plateaux, toute aussi désertique que le reste du Hueco Mundo.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est à l'origine de ces brèches, mais nous avons trouvé la cause des fluctuations qui se ressentent jusqu'au camp, dit Byakuya.

— Vous croyez que cela mène vers la Terre ? demanda Renji, à quelques pas derrière lui, en indiquant le ciel légèrement lumineux.

— C'est plausible. Le... »

Byakuya ne termina jamais sa phrase. Un flash étourdissant les éblouit, suivi d'une tornade émergeant du néant qui posa sa base sur le sol et traça une route dévastatrice sur le sable, non loin d'eux. Byakuya fut emporté par elle, paralysé par l'aspiration, incapable d'atteindre son sabre, de former un sort de kidô, ni de s'en extraire par un shunpo. Il fut conduit puis relâché presque aussitôt au bord de l'entonnoir, où il se sentit glisser sans pouvoir s'agripper pour se retenir.

« TAICHÔ ! »

Renji avait bondi, sabre au clair. Jamais shunpo ne fut exécuté plus rapidement que celui-là. Déjà, il refermait sa main sur celle de son capitaine, ses pieds dérapant dans le sable, s'enfonçant très vite, si vite qu'il crût que leur dernière heure était arrivée.

Byakuya avait disparu, enseveli par la masse de quartz mouvante. Renji ne sentait plus que ses doigts s'accrochant aux siens.

Il s'évertuait à garder la tête hors du sable, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle s'emplit de grains qui lui écorchèrent les muqueuses. Éraillée et crissante, sa voix retentit pourtant avec fermeté :

« BANKAI ! Hihiô Zabimaru ! »

Sa pression spirituelle explosa et l'enveloppa, refoulant en jets cinglants le quartz environnant. Le grand serpent jaillit de sa main droite et fusa à toute allure, les tractant tous les deux derrière lui. Son rugissement résonna dans le désert sans rencontrer d'obstacle.

Resserrant son emprise sur la main de Byakuya qui s'amollissait, Renji serra les dents pour se concentrer. Le sable qu'il avait avalé l'étouffait et enflammait ses poumons. Il étreignit le manchon osseux de Zabimaru avec l'énergie du désespoir. Chaque seconde qui s'ajoutait à la précédente pour que le colosse reptilien les arrachât de la gangue sableuse lui paraissait durer une éternité.

Hihiô Zabimaru vibrait de la volonté de son maître et se ruait vers l'avant.

Le torse de Renji fut dégagé, puis son bassin, suivi de la main qu'il broyait dans la sienne. Peu après, ses jambes, le long desquelles le visage inerte de Byakuya émergea enfin.

Le bras du lieutenant criait de douleur en des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans cesse attiré vers le fond par le poids mort de son capitaine, ses muscles menaçaient de se déchirer et ses tendons de se distendre. Alors il hurla, d'un grand cri sauvage qui se répercuta à l'infini contre les murs venteux qui tournoyaient autour d'eux.

Petit à petit, ils furent hissés hors du trou.

Quand il ne resta plus que les jambes de Byakuya, le sable relâcha d'un coup son étau sous la pression de Zabimaru. L'élan propulsa Renji et son capitaine sur son dos, et le grand serpent à la flamboyante collerette fila à travers les hauteurs rocheuses qui les abriteraient bientôt.

* * *

_Las Noches, périphérie_

« _Comment j'ai pu me laisser surprendre? _»

Il avait fait une erreur, il s'était relâché, tout à la joie d'avoir mis la main sur le quatorzième verset. Et maintenant, il en payait le prix. Tel était son monde.

Grimmjow, juché au sommet d'une tour rompue, faisait face à un groupe de Shinigamis. Ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici n'était pas sa préoccupation première, car la situation n'était pas à son avantage. Il était accompagné d'une gamine incapable de se défendre, et avait devant lui plusieurs représentants de leurs ennemis héréditaires. S'il avait été seul, il aurait relevé le défi en dépit de son infériorité numérique. Mais, comment combattre et assurer la victoire, tout en protégeant Nell ? Tous les Shinigamis n'étaient pas comme Kurosaki, épargner un Arrancar immature ne leur viendraient pas à l'idée. Lui-même était on ne peut plus coutumier de ce type de comportement. Très récemment seulement, il s'était découvert des réactions différentes.

« Enroule-toi dans les cieux gelés !...Hyôrinmaru ! ».

Deux yeux rubis fonçaient vers lui, transperçant de leur couleur sang la transparence bleutée d'un dragon de glace qui déroulait son corps et ouvrait, en rugissant, ses crocs, amenant sa mâchoire puissante droit sur eux.

Grimmjow attrapa Nell par le col et réussit à esquiver le premier assaut. Son sonido fut interrompu par l'apparition d'une rousse florissante qui brandissait un sabre :

« Miaule... Haineko ! »

Fuyant dans les airs pour échapper au panache de cendre grise voulant l'envelopper, il sentit comme de multiples cisailles brûlantes lui attraper la cheville et l'entailler de part en part. Il pantela, retenant un cri de douleur.

« Accroche-toi », siffla-t-il à Nell, entre ses dents, en la faisant passer dans son dos où elle agrippa son cou de toutes ses forces.

Dans ces moments-là, la gamine savait se taire. Il intensifia sa pression spirituelle, refluant les attaques cendrées qui menaçaient de le pourfendre. Le dragon hurlait dans le ciel et revenait vers eux. Il dégaina son sabre, puis il grimaça quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas libérer sa resurrección avec la mioche sur lui. « _Pire qu'un boulet !_ », râla-t-il.

« Rends-toi, Arrancar », tonna alors une voix grave en contrebas, issue d'un gamin aux cheveux de neige qui arborait un haori de capitaine.

Grimmjow partit d'un grand éclat de rire, tonitruant, libérateur. Même dans sa position diminuée, avec sa cheville ensanglantée qui entravait ses actions, il trouvait que cette sommation ne manquait pas d'humour.

« Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, né libre dans ce monde et j'y mourrai libre ! » lança-t-il avec panache.

Cela dit, il s'était donné la mission d'enrayer le mal qui sévissait au Hueco Mundo, il avait inconsidérément accepté de prendre sous son aile un être d'une faiblesse désarmante et d'une ténacité curieuse, alors, pour quelqu'un qui clamait haut et fort son indépendance, sa liberté s'était ironiquement rétrécie comme une peau de chagrin.

Il avança sa main gauche, dont les doigts crochus enfermaient en leur centre une boule d'énergie qui sifflait, de plus en plus fort, au point que le son devint si aigu qu'on ne l'entendit presque plus.

Un rai d'énergie, puissamment concentrée, jaillit soudain de sa paume et fusa en direction du dragon d'eau gelée qui s'abattait sur lui. Son cero s'étoila contre la pression de Hyôrinmaru en un coup violent et sonore. Un instant, leurs forces parurent égales, mais le trait franchit la gueule du dragon pour le fendre sur toute sa longueur et atteindre son maître.

« Taichô ! » hurla Rangiku.

Tôshirô, stupéfait, se reprit rapidement. Par un vif mouvement de côté, il parvint à éviter le rayon malfaisant. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Et c'était trop tard...

Il vit arriver, du coin de l'œil, le coup de taille que l'Arrancar lui porta à la poitrine, après qu'il se fut retourné aux trois quarts, sans avoir le temps de parer. Il s'affaissa.

L'espada de la destruction, toujours présente en Grimmjow, aurait terminé le combat. Mais les projets immédiats de l'Arrancar étaient autres. Continuer la lutte signifiait abandonner le reste. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa soif de sang lui faire oublier ses priorités. Aujourd'hui, Grimmjow menait d'autres batailles, contre lui-même, contre le temps, des défis personnels auxquels il n'était pas habitué.

D'un sonido hésitant à cause de sa blessure, il quitta les lieux, laissant une vice-capitaine se précipiter vers son capitaine.

« Taichô ?

— Je vais bien, Matsumoto. Ce n'était qu'une diversion, je n'ai qu'une égratignure, dit Tôshirô en se récupérant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on le suit ?

— Non, c'était une chance à saisir : nous l'avons perdue. Tenons-nous en à la mission.

— Bien, taichô ».

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, Les P__lateaux venteux_

Byakuya émergea doucement de son coma volontaire. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la main de Renji emprisonnant la sienne. De plus en plus nettement, il reprit conscience de ce qui l'environnait.

Il était allongé sur le dos de Zabimaru. À côté de lui, son lieutenant était assis, secoué de spasmes, tout en resserrant toujours ses doigts sur les siens comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappât encore. Byakuya avait bloqué sa respiration avant d'être englouti et, maintenant qu'il pouvait respirer de nouveau, s'en sortait sans dommages. Il constatait que ce n'était pas le cas de Renji, qui toussait et crachait une glaire chargée de sable et de sang.

« Renji, lâche-moi et laisse-moi t'examiner », dit-il en se redressant.

Byakuya posa ses mains contre le dos de son sauveur pour sonder de son énergie ses poumons mis à mal. Il envoya ensuite une masse de reiatsu adéquate qui se mêla aux grains de quartz spirituels et les dispersa dans son flux. Lorsqu'il retira et écarta ses mains, le reiatsu amalgamé était entre ses paumes. Il en projeta au loin la sphère souillée.

Renji soulagea son souffle par de profondes et longues inspirations. Des filets de sang coulaient encore sur son menton. Face à lui, Byakuya s'occupa des blessures de sa pauvre bouche.

« Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il, après avoir terminé ses soins.

— Bien, merci taichô. Vous êtes sacrément doué !

— Je t'en prie, Renji. À mon tour, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Il est cependant de mon devoir de te faire remarquer qu'avoir mis ta vie en jeu pour sauver la mienne était une folie. Nos deux disparitions auraient été d'une grande conséquence pour le Gotei.

— Taichô, s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je sois bon, ce sont les travaux de force. Confiez-les-moi sans crainte ! s'enorgueillit Renji, en frappant sa poitrine. Quant à vous protéger, c'est mon job ! Mais...

— Qu'y a-t-il, Renji ?

— Euh... Dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas réfléchi : je suis perdu. C'est par où, le camp de base ? »

Byakuya sourit, visité par une sensation familière : « _Renji... toujours le même Renji... Il exécute un sauvetage avec une maestria grandiose, pour se retrouver tout de suite après dans une situation d'une incroyable stupidité ! _»

Renji se méprit et se renfrogna, en pensant que son capitaine se moquait.

« Progressons à une allure moins vive, Renji. Cela sera plus facile pour nous de nous repérer. »

Renji rappela donc son zanpakutô. Tous deux sautèrent et retombèrent avec légèreté sur le sol. Byakuya fit le point.

Ils étaient au centre d'une large vallée coincée entre deux plateaux dénudés. La furie des éléments s'y apaisait. L'instinct de Renji ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Ils y voyageraient dans une relative protection. Le camp de base se situait au nord-est de cette contrée.

« Continuons. Nous trouverons plus loin un endroit susceptible de nous conduire hors d'ici ».

Ils reprirent donc leur marche, l'un derrière l'autre.

Byakuya mit quelques temps à s'apercevoir de l'inhabituel silence de son compagnon. Il sonda son aura afin d'y déceler une éventuelle difficulté à faire face aux perturbations qu'ils continuaient de sentir. Or, son éclat était tout aussi puissant, à peine affaibli par l'utilisation de son bankai. Il s'arrêta donc, se retourna et le regarda.

Renji tremblait et claquait des dents.

« Renji ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'enquit Byakuya, sans pouvoir cacher son souci.

— J-je ne sais p-pas, dit-il en toute franchise à son capitaine.

— As-tu froid ?

— Un p-peu »

Byakuya se saisit de la main de son lieutenant : « _Elle est glacée_ ! _Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait encore_ ? ». Il fronça les sourcils, tout jetant un œil rapide aux alentours.

« Suis-moi ! », lui ordonna-t-il, sans aménité.

Il emmena Renji au plus près de la paroi qu'ils longeaient, le fit asseoir contre la roche et s'installa lui-même de façon à le protéger le plus possible des intempéries. Puis, il fit naître dans sa main un Shakkahô, d'intensité faible mais dont la chaleur rayonnante réchauffa leur voisinage immédiat.

« Maintenant, explique-moi ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard gris dans les profondeurs ambrées de celui de Renji.

— Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à vous » dit Renji, calmé par l'attention que son capitaine lui manifestait, tout comme par la tiédeur qui l'entourait, mais s'exprimant comme toujours avec sa maladresse familière lorsqu'il était bouleversé.

Byakuya crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. « _Il va me faire une nouvelle déclaration ?! _», s'imagina-t-il l'espace d'un instant, plus que jamais suspendu à ses lèvres. Renji continuait :

« Sur le coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, mais maintenant, j'y repense sans cesse. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai senti votre main me lâcher... J'ai failli vous perdre ! Je... Ça a été les plus longues minutes de ma vie. »

Byakuya s'émut à la naïveté de ces mots : « _Se rend-il seulement compte de la portée de ceci? L'état dans lequel il s'est mis est exagéré dans le cadre d'une relation capitaine-lieutenant_. »

Le geste de Renji allait plus loin que l'élémentaire devoir de protéger son supérieur. Toutefois, Byakuya savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui révéler la véritable nature de ses propres sentiments. Ceux-ci seraient repoussés, car la blessure qui avait provoqué leur rupture était trop proche. Néanmoins, ce que la parole ne pouvait pas encore dire, d'autres modes d'expression pouvaient le transmettre.

La main de Byakuya se leva dans un mouvement d'une extrême lenteur, gracieux et tendre. Il effleura la joue de Renji, dessinant, d'une sobre caresse, une ligne légère le long de la courbure de sa pommette. Le bout de ses doigts diffusa un frémissement raffiné si localisé que Renji en garda l'empreinte longtemps, comme une brûlure vive.

« Tu as subi un moindre choc, Renji, expliqua Byakuya, d'un ton sans rapport avec ce qu'il était en train de faire. Nous pourrons continuer dès que tu seras remis.

— Un choc ? Je ne suis pas une jeune fille fragile, quand même ! s'exclama Renji, tout autant agité par le ridicule de cette idée que par le doux geste de son capitaine.

— Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux, établit celui-ci, saluant le retour de son air grognon. Partons. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se leva et attendit que Renji fit de même. La tête complètement embrouillée par l'attitude de Byakuya envers lui depuis qu'ils étaient seuls, par ses propres réactions à ses approches, Renji se leva à son tour et sut, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un regard gris empli de sollicitude, qu'il était en danger : il retombait amoureux de son capitaine !

Cette fois-ci, c'était très sérieux. Il ne répondait pas à une attraction physique, ni à un sentiment émergeant d'une idée romantique, mais au comportement de Byakuya envers lui, comme s'il le courtisait. De plus, durant ce périple au Hueco Mundo, il observait les aspects de la personnalité de l'aristocrate qu'il avait été maintes fois anxieux de découvrir. Il en touchait enfin la réalité : ce n'était plus un mirage, un vague espoir que ces infimes esquisses de son caractère acquerraient un jour de la substance.

Cette quête du seigneur Kuchiki, était-ce un parcours jalonné d'épreuves pour se corriger et se rapprocher de lui ?

Renji sourit. « _Si c'est le cas_, se dit-il, _le résultat est encore loin du compte. Il aurait quand même pu s'expliquer avec les hommes_. S_es gestes disent une chose, ses paroles en disent une autre. Quel dommage ! Cacher tant de chaleur sous tant de discipline..._ »

Quand bien même, il reconnaissait ses efforts, même si ceux-ci conduisaient à l'écroulement de ses bonnes résolutions. Il resserra convulsivement ses poings sur les pans de sa cape : la peur de se leurrer de nouveau était trop vive.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait baissé la tête sur ses pieds enfouis dans le sable. Lorsqu'il la releva, Byakuya était toujours là, silencieux. Depuis combien de temps patientait-il ainsi ?

« Es-tu prêt à présent, Renji ? » demanda-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Renji hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Byakuya était vraiment un maître dans l'art de cacher ses pensées.

**fin du chapitre 27**

* * *

(1) Voyez plus cette phrase comme une expression plutôt que comme la taille réelle de Nell, que je ne connais d'ailleurs pas

* * *

NB : Comme Renji, vous vous êtes perdu dans le désert du Hueco Mundo ?

Des cartes seront accessibles sur DeviantArt. Faites attention à celle que vous consulterez si vous ne voulez par vous gâcher les suites de l'histoire : j'en ferai une par chapitre, mentionnant les endroits et mouvements de chacun.

Pour ceux qui suivent la fic au fur et à mesure des posts, pas de problème. Cette mise en garde vaut surtout pour ceux qui la lisent ensuite.

Voici l'adresse du dossier contenant les cartes (sur mon profile, vous trouverez l'adresse exacte) : soul004 deviantart com/gallery/42336397 : la carte du chapitre 27 est en ligne

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo, round 2


	28. Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo, round 2

L'habituelle mise en garde : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo, round 2**

_Hueco Mundo, au loin à l'est du camp de base des Shinigamis_

Mélancolique et profondément ennuyé, Coyote Stark avisait les étrangers qui étaient apparus subitement devant lui. Promptement, Lilinette avait trouvé refuge à quelque distance derrière.

Stark ne se trouvait pas particulièrement petit. Un mètre quatre-vingt sept était une taille tout à fait respectable parmi les espadas à l'aspect humain. En fait, il n'y avait guère eu que Nnoitra pour le dépasser. Celui qui lui faisait face était encore plus grand et, pour couronner le tout, beaucoup plus massif que lui : un monstre en puissance, quoique pourvu d'une coiffure d'un effet des plus pittoresque. Le suivaient : un homme à la grimace belliqueuse dont la stature, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, était semblable à la sienne, chauve, le crâne luisant sous le rayon de lune qui éclairait l'endroit ; et un autre, plus fin et plus petit, ridicule d'élégance avec sa parure de plumes à l'œil droit. Leurs tenues à tous les trois lui étaient bien trop familières. La dernière des choses dont il avait envie était de se battre, encore moins, avec des Shinigamis.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? Votre victoire ne vous a pas suffi ? râla-t-il, assez contrarié.

— En toute sincérité, j'ai trouvé personnellement qu'elle avait manqué de piquant, répondit Kenpachi, découvrant son futur divertissement d'un œil expert.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Vous ne pourriez pas vous écarter ? demanda Stark en se grattant la tête d'un air embêté.

— J'ai des ordres, vois-tu. Suis-nous.

— C'est que j'ai d'autres projets... »

Kenpachi exhiba un sourire, non pas ravissant mais ravi.

« Yachiru », dit-il, comme s'il avait entendu le gong annonçant le début du combat.

La gamine sauta de son épaule au sol où son attention fut rapidement attirée par l'ombre cachée de Lilinette.

« Ohayo ! » s'exclama-t-elle en la rejoignant, gaie comme un pinson.

Lilinette l'accueillit d'un sévère coup de talon planté dans le sable qui arrêta net la mignonnette rose.

L'air véhicula une atmosphère ténébreuse et Lilinette s'enfuit en courant.

« Vice-capitaine ! sermonna Ikkaku pendant que Yumichika se précipitait pour récupérer l'enfant Arrancar.

Pendant ce temps-là, Stark et Kenpachi en étaient toujours à s'observer, ce qui était fort inhabituel pour le capitaine Zaraki.

« Suis-nous, répéta-t-il.

— Non, redit Stark.

— Parfait, fit Kenpachi sur un sourire découvrant toutes ses dents, Kuchiki n'y trouvera plus à redire. Battons-nous.

— Kuchiki ?

— Qu'il aille au diable ! En garde ! déclara Kenpachi d'une voix féroce en sortant son sabre de son fourreau.

— Je vais passer mon tour, rétorqua mollement Stark, un air buté sur le visage.

— QUOI ?! rugit Kenpachi, sur le point d'exploser.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre.

— Mais, c'est ce que font les Arrancars d'ordinaire, non?

— Pas moi, ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

— Aaah ! Je suis tombé sur le seul qui veut pas se battre. M'en fous. Je t'aurai prévenu. »

Sur ce, il s'élança vers Stark, précédé d'un violent reiatsu à faire pâlir d'envie le coup de poing de Yammy...

À quelque distance de là, Lilinette avait échappé à Yumichika en projetant un cero de la pointe de sa corne qu'il n'avait pu éviter entièrement. Assis par terre, le cinquième siège tenait son épaule douloureuse en remarquant d'un air dépité : « Mon col... Il est fichu ! ».

Yachiru rattrapa la fraccion et contra avec une facilité déconcertante le nouveau cero qu'elle lui envoya.

« Mais, tu vas me laisser, toi ! » se plaignit Lilinette, balançant entre la colère et les larmes.

Elle se rua vers la gamine aux cheveux roses, prête à asséner un coup du sabre qu'elle avait matérialisé de sa corne cassée. Yachiru défourailla son zanpakutô, d'une taille ridicule en comparaison, et fit front, dans un dégagement d'énergie qui n'aurait pas fait honte à son capitaine.  
Le tout, sous l'œil amusé d'Ikkaku...

De l'autre côté, irritant, fuyant, insaisissable, l'Arrancar à la physionomie de bel hidalgo ne cessait d'échapper aux charges de Kenpachi qui pourtant ne ménageait ni sa force, ni sa vitesse. Une main dans sa poche, l'autre brandissant nonchalamment son sabre, il évoluait avec vivacité d'un endroit à l'autre, passant du sol terreux à l'obscurité du ciel, disparaissant entre deux couches d'air pour réapparaître plus loin, toujours aussi décontracté. Il enchaînait les sonidos sans fatigue et Kenpachi arrivait tout juste à le suivre, la rage et la frustration grandissant de plus en plus en lui.

Cet énergumène, si peu affable, aux traits impassibles, lui rappelait désagréablement un autre type du même genre. À la différence qu'il trouvait toujours chez le noble du répondant, alors qu'avec celui-ci, ce n'était pas la même chanson : il lui glissait entre les doigts, se moquant complètement de ses provocations.

Kenpachi avait vécu nombre de bagarres, mais il ne savait pas comment combattre un ennemi qui ne voulait pas se battre. Un temps, l'idée de s'intéresser au kidô lui affleura l'esprit, cette incongruité fut vite chassée.

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Tu es fort » dit-il, en faisant une pause dans leur course effrénée.

Stark revint au sol, curieux de ce changement d'humeur.

« Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ton bankai ?

— Bankai ? Connais pas. C'est bon pour les mauviettes.

— Tu veux dire que tu es capitaine sans avoir de bankai ?

— Ouais. »

Stark caressa cette idée étrange, en penchant la tête.

« Alors, tout s'explique, finit-il par dire.

— Quoi ? tonitrua Kenpachi, vexé. T'as rien compris du tout. C'est pas ma véritable puissance que je te montre, là. Je l'ai scellée, sinon, je pourrais pas m'amuser. »

Sur ces mots, il défit le bandeau qui lui couvrait l'œil. Il en avait marre de ces tergiversations. Une pression dévastatrice alourdit l'atmosphère. Stark eut un regard intéressé et songeur. Ce Shinigami qui voilait ainsi sa force lui faisait penser aux raisons pour lesquelles Lilinette était née : partager en deux, et sa solitude, et l'insondable reiatsu responsable de celle-ci...

Pendant ce temps, les officiers supérieurs de la onzième division étant tous les deux partisans des combats en un contre un, une petite scène hors de propos s'était jouée non loin des quatre duellistes.

« Yumichika, tu veux profiter de ma pommade ? s'était renseigné Ikkaku.

— Non, merci, j'ai juste besoin d'un nouvel uniforme. Quelle pitié ! Je n'en ai pas apporté. » répondit le cinquième lieutenant, totalement dévolu à sa coquetterie.

« _Ah ! Zut »_, regretta-t-il après coup, et dans la foulée :

« Ou-ïou-ioulle ! s'exclama-t-il avec emphase, en supportant théâtralement son bras à l'épaule blessée.

— Tiens », dit Ikkaku en lui tendant son sabre par la poignée, laquelle renfermait un baume à appliquer sur les blessures.

Yumichika mit en évidence l'indisponibilité de ses mains.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir me l'appliquer » signala-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un léger effet de paupières.

Ikkaku déchira sans précaution la fabrique du vêtement de son compagnon, dénuda son épaule, puis il observa les dégâts. Il n'y avait rien de grave mais ça pouvait être douloureux. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut de voir apparaître une nuque frêle naissant d'une base à l'apparence fragile. Il savait que cette délicatesse n'avait rien à envier à la robustesse du physique des hommes de leur division. Pourtant, l'avoir devant ses yeux était une tout autre histoire. La peau si fine ne méritait pas la brûlure sanguinolente qui l'avait marquée.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il, étonné par l'endurance de son ami.

— Oui. Dépêche-toi de me soigner. »

Les gestes doux d'Ikkaku, étalant d'un doigt sûr la crème et la faisant pénétrer dans son épiderme firent oublier à Yumichika la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il jalousait l'attention passionnée qu'Ikkaku reportait sur ses adversaires, mais leur amitié, cette amitié si proche, n'appartenait qu'à eux deux. Il se demandait comment faire pour s'en satisfaire et se mordait les lèvres.

« Excuse-moi, je te fais mal. J'ai presque fini », se trompa Ikkaku.

Yumichika le regarda froncer les sourcils, concentré sur sa tâche, y apportant toute le soin dont il était capable. Son air ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il pratiquait son entraînement avec Hôzukimaru et cela le fit sourire.

« Merci », le remercia-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé.

C'est alors qu'ils sentirent le changement dans l'énergie environnante.

« Capitaine ! hurla Yumichika, n'oubliez pas la mission !

— Laisse-le donc, tu vois bien qu'il n'écoutera pas, jugea Ikkaku.

— Mais... »

Ils furent interrompus par les deux fillettes qui déboulèrent sans crier gare entre les deux adversaires, l'une devant celui qu'elle complétait pour ne faire qu'un, l'autre devant son capitaine et presque père. Ce fut Yachiru qui parla la première :

« Lili-chan est d'accord pour venir avec nous.

— Hein ? fit Kenpachi.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Lilinette ? interrogea Stark, ses yeux dardant un regard aigu sur sa fraccion.

— B-ben quoi ! On a parlé elle et moi... Ils sont venus ici pour enquêter sur ce qui se passe, pourquoi on n'irait pas avec eux ?

— C'est toi qui voulait qu'on retrouve Grimmjow, objecta Stark dont la motivation déjà minime retombait à plat.

— Grimmjow ? Il est fort ? Il est où ? questionna Kenpachi, voyant enfin une perspective d'aboutir à son but.

— À Las Noches, l'informa la fraccion.

— Alors Hitsugaya va se charger de lui. Ben merde alors, j'ai vraiment pas de chance.

— Tu vois, Stark. Si on les suit, on le retrouvera, argua Lilinette.

— Grimmjow se laissera pas prendre. Il préférera mourir, répliqua Stark.

— M-mais, il est avec Neliel... »

Stark passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le vent joua avec quelques unes des mèches effilées qui vinrent lui balayer les joues. Il tourna la tête vers le sud, regrettant d'avoir quitté les plaines infinies des Terres abyssales.

« De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. C'est ça où me battre, dit-il en relâchant un profond soupir.

— Non, tu vas pas venir comme ça ? râla Kenpachi, sans en croire ses oreilles.

— Quoi ? T'es pas satisfait ?

— J'ai vraiment pas de chance », marmonna le Shinigami en mal d'émotions guerrières pendant qu'il remettait en place son bandeau.

Ainsi fut-il décidé. Le groupe composé de deux Arrancars et de quatre Shinigamis fit donc demi-tour vers le camp de base.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, bordure limitrophe des Plateaux venteux_

Dans la contrée des Plateaux venteux, Grimmjow avait espéré trouver un refuge contre les éléments qui se déchaînaient dans le Hueco Mundo. Or, ici, l'air semblait plus nauséabond que jamais.  
Il trébucha brusquement et manqua s'affaler face contre terre. Il s'arrêta de courir et progressa, en boitant de plus en plus lourdement. Nell gigota dans son bras et s'échappa à terre.

« Grimmjow ! Tu saignes ! couina-t-elle en passant devant lui.

— J'avais pas r'marqué, ironisa-t-il.

— Attends, je vais te soigner », s'écria la gamine, enthousiaste, ouvrant déjà grand la bouche dans un horrible bruit de raclement de gorge et de régurgitation.

Grimmjow la dépassa juste à temps pour éviter sa projection visqueuse, puis lui interdit de recommencer.

« Mais...

— On ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça, Nell. Il faut qu'on trouve un abri. »

Des larmes s'accumulèrent en bordure des paupières de la petite Hollow au masque brisé. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du bandage de fortune que Grimmjow s'était fait pour éviter de laisser sa trace derrière eux : il était trempé de sang.  
Quelque part, entre les coups de gueule et les abandons de l'adulte coléreux, et la façon qu'il avait de toujours la retrouver et de prendre soin d'elle, elle s'y était attachée. Par ailleurs, elle savait, sans comprendre pourquoi, qu'au long des kilomètres qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble, Grimmjow avait fait de sa sauvegarde sa priorité.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? ronchonna-t-il.

— Si Nell... avait... pas... été là, hic... hic... t'aurais pas... été blessé... hic, hoqueta-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! C'était un coup en traître. J'avais encore jamais eu affaire à un zanpakutô aussi vicieux. Mais il en faut plus pour me mettre à terre. Alors t'en fais pas, si un Hollow arrive, je pourrai encore me battre.

— Mais...

— Quoi ? J'te dis que t'as pas à avoir peur ! »

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Grimmjow fouillait du regard chaque anfractuosité, chaque possible trou qui leur offrirait une cachette sûre. Nell courait sur ses petites jambes, en dépit de l'allure ralentie de son compagnon. Elle l'observait avec deux grands yeux vert clair noyés de pleurs qu'elle arrivait à contenir. Et puis elle n'y tint plus, et s'accrocha à son hakama.

Il reporta son attention sur elle. La lueur aiguë de ses yeux turquoise s'adoucit. Il en perdit son air assassin et se fit songeur. Ce qu'il lisait dans le regard vert d'eau qui croisait le sien n'était pas de la peur mais de l'inquiétude, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se pencha pour se saisir de la gamine et l'amena contre son torse. Elle se serra contre lui. Il était sûr que s'il avait eu un cœur celui-ci aurait battu plus fort, et, miraculeusement, il se sentit mieux. « _Comment je peux me sentir mieux alors que c'est elle que je rassure_ ? » se demanda-t-il.

Juste un peu plus tard, il trouva ce qu'il leur fallait...

Il avait cédé à Nell... encore ! La môme, toute fière et affairée, avait couvert sa cheville d'une bave glauque et gluante qui dégoulinait maintenant sur son pied.

Profitant de ce temps de repos, il sortit la nouvelle prophétie qu'ils avaient découverte. Nell vint s'installer entre ses jambes, se trémoussa d'une fesse à l'autre, s'adossa contre son ventre, se cala la tête dans son trou de Hollow, et soupira d'aise.

« Ça y est ? Je peux commencer ? railla Grimmjow, en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Voui », répondit Nell en posant ses mains rondelettes sur ses cuisses musclées comme sur les bras d'un confortable fauteuil.

La voix de Grimmjow, lente et concentrée, acheva de l'envelopper de ce délicieux sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait ignoré, jusqu'à ce jour, qu'il pût lui apporter.

«  
_14ème verset des prophéties de l'Autre Monde_ : Le destructeur

Le destructeur apparaîtra.  
L'ordre sera confondu.  
Les lois seront bafouées.  
Il est dit que toute transgression des lois établies briserait les frontières des trois mondes.  
Il est dit que tout être, toute vie, toute âme seraient anéantis.  
Il est dit que le vide ne pourrait plus s'accomplir.  
Il est dit que le pourfendeur sombrerait.  
Par la mère du destructeur sera engendré le bâtisseur.  
Par le fils du destructeur sera engendré le bâtisseur.  
L'inviolable demeurera. »

Sa lecture finie, Grimmjow resta sans bouger un long moment.

« Grimmjow ? interrogea Nell, en le regardant par en-dessous.

— Nell, dit-il en baissant son regard vers le sien, on est foutus.

— Meuh, non ! On l'a trouvé, le papier.

— Nell ?

— Grimmjow ?

— J'y comprends que dalle.

— Ah... »

Un silence de mort régna.

« Dis, ils venaient faire quoi, les Shinigamis ? Peut-être qu'Ichigo est avec eux ? Je suis sûre qu'il nous aiderait, lui.

— J'en suis pas aussi certain que toi. Mieux vaut les éviter. Ils sont nombreux, je suis pas de taille.

— Mais... mmf !

— Tais-toi ! chuchota Grimmjow en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Y a quelqu'un qui arrive droit vers nous. C'est peut-être bien un Vasto Lorde... »

Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils en se concentrant, ouvrant grand ses pesquisa(1).

« Il est puissant en tout cas, marmonna-t-il en frémissant sous l'intention agressive qui lui parvenait. Reste-là », ordonna-t-il à Nell avant de s'en aller.

À nouveau, Grimmjow l'avait laissée toute seule ! Elle détestait quand il faisait cela. Nell trépida, fit les cent pas, passa la tête hors de l'abri, un œil à droite, un œil à gauche, quelques pas dehors, encore quelques uns, et finit par suivre, discrètement, les traces de Grimmjow.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, Les plateaux venteux_

Le retour vers la base, l'obligation d'affronter les courants violents et perturbants qui les assaillaient, avaient éloigné l'atmosphère romantique qui s'était glissée entre Renji et Byakuya après l'épisode de leur engloutissement dans l'entonnoir de sable.

D'un pas assuré, l'aristocrate les conduisait au travers d'un dédale d'étroites vallées, sans jamais remettre en question la direction qu'il avait prise. Quelle ironie ! Le roturier qui avait erré, lorsqu'il était jeune, dans les rues du Rukongai se fiait entièrement à l'infaillible sens de l'orientation d'un noble qui avait été élevé entre les murs d'un manoir de la haute aristocratie.

« _J'en ai marre, pourquoi je me retrouve à l'admirer ? Il est pas sans défaut. D'abord, je déteste quand il prend ses distances, alors qu'il peut être si attentionné ; et il est rusé, même s'il fait preuve d'intelligence ; et c'est un hypocrite pour se montrer si froid, alors qu'il fourmille de passion ; et pourquoi tous ces secrets ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut. C'est à croire qu'il ne connaît pas la franchise. Où est-ce qu'il y a de la noblesse là-dedans ? Il m'embrasse sans me __demander mon avis, il me caresse la joue ! On est séparés, bon sang ! Sé-pa-rés ! Comme d'habitude, il n'écoute rien, n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et ne s'explique pas !... »_

Renji bouillait, trépignait de frustration derrière son capitaine. Il naviguait entre l'irritation et le plaisir de sentir derrière l'attitude cavalière de son supérieur une volonté de le remettre dans son lit. La colère l'emportait : il n'accepterait plus d'être l'otage de ses émotions et de se retrouver prisonnier de sa relation avec Byakuya, et du contrat qui la gérait.

Plongé dans ses pensées mouvementées, Renji ne s'aperçut pas du brusque arrêt de celui qui le précédait. Il lui rentra dedans.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, taichô, s'écria-t-il, confus, en reculant d'un pas.

— Tais-toi », lui fut-il ordonné.

Renji, fâché par le ton sec de son capitaine, lui envoya des éclairs meurtriers de ses pupilles noyées d'ambre, que ce dernier ne vit absolument pas puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Puis il sentit les tremblements qui agitaient l'air : un combat, dont les éclaboussures de la dernière attaque venaient de leur parvenir en ébranlant leur reiatsu.

« Capitaine, j'ai l'impression de reconnaître cette pression, dit-il d'un ton incertain, en regardant en direction du nord.

— Un Arrancar ?

— Non...

— C'est assez proche. Faisons un détour », décida Byakuya.

**fin du chapitre 28**

* * *

(1) Nerfs de recherche

* * *

Ci-dessous, l'adresse du dossier où vous trouverez les cartes du cheminement des personnages au Hueco Mundo. Celle du chapitre 28 est en ligne.

soul004 deviantart com/gallery/42336397 (l'adresse exacte est sous mon profile)

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo, round 3 (on ne s'en lasse pas, n'est-ce pas ?)


	29. Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo, round 3

Mise en garde : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

**Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo, round 3**

_Hueco Mundo, bordure limitrophe de l'est des Plateaux venteux_

Du sommet d'une table rocheuse dont la nappe sableuse avait fui devant le souffle des tempêtes incessantes, Renji et Byakuya espionnaient deux Hollows se livrant bataille dans la dépression au-dessous d'eux.  
Rien de bien intéressant à première vue, mais ce qui les avait retenus était l'impressionnant déploiement d'énergie spirituelle que les combattants manifestaient.

« Un Arrancar, mais l'autre..., avait hésité Byakuya.

— L'autre, c'est le Menos Grande qui m'a échappé à San Francisco », avait déclaré Renji avec assurance.

Pourtant, il avait changé. Sa puissance s'était extraordinairement accrue, en si peu de temps. Sa tête s'était transformée, lui apportant ainsi une apparence plus proche de celle de l'Homme. Il avait conservé les caractéristiques humaines et animales de son corps, mais l'impression d'ensemble était étrange, car on ne pouvait déterminer ce qu'il était vraiment.

Un nouvel élément de son squelette visible, noir et luisant sous la lumière cendrée de la lune, cintrait sa taille. Il l'encerclait partiellement et pointait ses deux extrémités sur son ventre. Sous son masque d'Adjuchas, dont il ne restait plus que la partie supérieure, apparaissait un visage : le museau avait fait place à un menton arrondi et à un nez bien dessiné ; la gueule aux crocs allongés, à une bouche pourvue de lèvres charnues. Fendu sur l'arrête du nez, son faciès de Hollow recouvrait entièrement ses yeux, se prolongeait sur son front pour coiffer le sommet de son crâne et ne laisser qu'apparaître, sur la nuque et les côtés, quelques mèches de cheveux entièrement blancs.

Renji retrouvait la lueur de braise présente au fond de ses orbites. Son évolution avait quelque chose d'incertain : c'était comme s'il gravissait la hiérarchie des Menos sans modification physique autre que celle de la face, laquelle était supposée aller de pair avec une intelligence. Pourtant, cette identité, il semblait la refuser en se cachant derrière son masque.

L'Arrancar possédait lui aussi une physionomie qui était familière à Renji. Cette tignasse bleue, ce morceau de mâchoire collé au coin de la bouche, ce trou à la place de l'estomac : c'était le sexta espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, dont Ichigo lui avait parlé.

« Il était censé être mort », murmura-t-il.

Rien n'était plus faux, s'il en jugeait par le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Son adversaire essuyait ses attaques sans pouvoir riposter, n'ayant d'autres choix que la défense et l'esquive. L'Arrancar si flashy exultait et s'amusait, prolongeant le combat par pur plaisir.

Lorsqu'il avait repéré le Menos Grande qui se dirigeait vers la cachette où il avait laissé Nell, Grimmjow n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de l'attaquer. D'une part, son comportement indiquait qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là, d'autre part, il leur aurait été impossible de fuir sans qu'il les vît.

Il avait trouvé là un individu doté d'un bon potentiel. Fort, même si Grimmjow l'était plus que lui, et rapide, beaucoup plus rapide que lui, ce qui équilibrait la lutte. De fait, ce Vasto Lorde des plus bizarre évitait de justesse tous les coups mortels qu'il lui portait, s'en tirant avec de profondes entailles mais préservant ses points vitaux. Il résistait encore et encore.

C'était cette volonté qui avait grisé Grimmjow. Il s'immergea dans la bataille, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas la jouissance du combat.

Aeneas saignait sans sentir la douleur, bondissait sans éprouver la fatigue, se défendait sans subir les assauts. Il avait remarqué que celui qu'il affrontait n'était pas comme sa dernière victime. Celui-là ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu. Alors il survivait, sur le fil de l'épée.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, depuis qu'il s'était nourri sous la froide clarté de son astre unique, chaque morceau de viande avalé le gorgeant de puissance, son esprit s'éclaircissait. Il avait senti sa rage se calmer, sa folie s'apaiser. Mais une grande soif l'animait : il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. Or, il ne parvenait pas à formuler la question qui aurait pu lui apporter des réponses, et sa frustration grandissait.

Errant seul dans cette contrée désertique, il n'avait pas pu appréhender ce qu'il était devenu, tant il est vrai que nous nous définissons grâce au regard de l'autre.

Cette confrontation avec Grimmjow lui permettait de se frotter à quelqu'un qu'il identifiait comme semblable à lui. Ce n'était pas une de ces bêtes sans intelligence, qui ne suffisaient même pas à l'alimenter, ni une de ces entités qui cherchaient à l'absorber et dont il finissait par ne faire qu'une bouchée. Cet être avait un but et des manières qui lui étaient proches mais lui restaient étrangers.

Assoiffé de connaissance, Aeneas résistait... et apprenait.

Grimmjow et lui étaient en travers d'une large vallée encadrée par de hautes murailles, fermée par les derniers contreforts de la région est des Plateaux venteux. Ils s'observaient, séparés de plusieurs mètres après une attaque qui avait valu une nouvelle blessure à Aeneas.

Grimmjow s'élança vers lui avant qu'il ne se reprît.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Aeneas vit de nouveau arriver le sabre, il s'arrangea pour que la lame entamât la chair de son épaule, la saisit à pleine paume, et glissa tout du long pour se rapprocher du visage aux cheveux bleus. Il ouvrit grand la gueule pour la refermer à la base de sa gorge. Mais, pour mordre, il n'avait plus de crocs.

Un brutal coup de genou à l'abdomen l'envoya énergiquement rouler en arrière où il heurta violemment la paroi. Son dos s'incrusta dans la roche.

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha, j'me suis jamais tant amusé. T'essayais d'me faire quoi, là ? Un suçon ? » ricana Grimmjow, en préparant un cero au creux de sa main, après avoir décidé de mettre un terme au combat qui tournait au ridicule.

Il le lui envoya avant qu'Aeneas n'eût le temps de s'extirper de sa niche.

Lorsque les résidus de l'explosion se furent dissipés, Grimmjow, étonné, vit son adversaire toujours debout, les membres supérieurs croisés en défense face à lui. Les volutes d'énergie concentrée de son attaque se dissipaient. Des tourbillons d'aura enveloppaient le corps du Hollow, naissant de la taille où une nouvelle puissance surgissait, comme si jusqu'à présent, elle avait été scellée. Ses blessures guérissaient. Sa queue fouettait l'air avec vigueur.

Aeneas haletait, fouillait son existence. Qu'étaient devenues ses canines, avec lesquelles il pouvait déchirer la chair ? Quel était ce pouvoir qui montait, grâce auquel il avait rivalisé avec son opposant ? Sa conscience vacillait dans ses incertitudes. Un gargouillement rauque roula sur sa langue. Le hurlement né dans sa tête se retrouva coincé dans les cavités inusitées de son palais déformé. Où était son cri ? Où était sa fureur ?

« C'est quoi ça, fit Grimmjow, interdit, une resurrección ? » s'interrogea-t-il, dubitatif.

Aeneas suffoquait. Son front le brûlait. Il porta les mains à ses tempes, pressant pour expulser cette chaleur mordante. Une boule flamboyante s'enfla à la hauteur de son visage.

Ses yeux s'animèrent : ainsi, il était capable de former lui aussi une sphère colorée. Il en évalua le danger, hésitant à l'employer, car il voulait se battre encore, apprendre encore. Du coin de l'œil, un mouvement sur sa droite, au pied d'un amoncellement de roches tombées d'une des parois qui cernaient leur arène, attira son attention.

Son cero fondit sur cette victime offerte, dans un trait sanguin qui manquait encore de discipline mais vibrait d'agressivité. Ébahi, Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas visé. Il tourna la tête en direction du tir, et réagit au quart de tour :

« Nell ! », hurla-t-il en se précipitant.

Il reçut l'impact de plein fouet, faisant front de son sabre tenu à deux mains devant lui. La lame vrombissait et tremblait sous la pression qu'elle affrontait. Il recula sur un pas, sur deux, en laissant une traînée profonde dans le sable. Ces quelques secondes lui pesèrent comme jamais le temps ne l'avait fait durant une bataille. Une bribe de souvenir lui traversa l'esprit. Un geste qu'il avait trouvé insensé. Un Shinigami aux cheveux orange lui tournant le dos en plein milieu de leur duel, pour parer de son corps l'une de ses attaques perdue, qui fusait vers la fille... et Nell. Il s'arc-bouta avec un regain d'acharnement.

Renji et Byakuya regardaient la scène qui se déroulait juste au-dessous d'eux. Le mur d'énergie se fendit enfin de chaque côté de l'Arrancar, épargnant un petit Hollow qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir, et continua son chemin jusqu'au bas du mont aplati où ils étaient postés. Ils sentirent les vibrations du choc leur parvenir à travers la roche.

« Ça alors, c'est Nell ! s'exclama Renji.

— Nell ?

— Une amie d'Ichigo.

— Ichigo Kurosaki a une amie Arrancar ?

— Ichigo se fait des amis partout. »

Byakuya ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement à cette affirmation.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow, l'esprit échauffé par ce qui était survenu, ne pensait plus à s'amuser, pas plus qu'il ne s'appesantit sur la raison de la présence de Nell. Ce qu'il avait en tête, à présent, c'était de gagner ce combat, sans laisser la moindre chance à cet étrange Vasto Lorde.

« Grince !... Pantera !... »

La libération de ses pouvoirs fut soulignée par un cri qui n'était pas le sien :

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ».

C'était le premier cri articulé d'Aeneas. Son premier cri de rage concentrée, contrôlée, sensible. S'en prendre au plus faible était une loi de son monde. Par conséquent, les plus faibles mouraient. Ils n'étaient pas protégés !

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était le premier mot d'Aeneas. C'était la première fois qu'il cherchait à connaître la motivation dans les actions d'une de ses proies.

« Capitaine, c'est comme à San Francisco, son état est instable.

— C'est ce qu'il semblerait, Renji.

— Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais nous en sommes témoins. Une personnalité émerge et son énergie est... confuse. Je sens un reste d'âme pure en elle.

— Comme la nôtre, celle d'un Shinigami ? Il posséderait le pouvoir d'un Arrancar ?

— Les Arrancars complets, comme Grimmjow, n'ont pu l'être que grâce au Hôgyokû. » répondit Byakuya, perplexe.

« T'avise pas de toucher à Nell. Elle est à moi ! », prévint Grimmjow.

Aeneas s'écarta de la muraille. Les deux Hollows se faisaient face. Ils étaient au centre de la vallée à présent. Nell s'était réfugiée derrière un bloc de pierre plus important que les autres, même s'il ne lui procurait qu'une pauvre protection. Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

« Grrim-jjow..., appela-t-elle.

— Bouge pas de là. » ordonna-t-il.

Il ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il ne lui offrait que son dos, ses longs cheveux d'une éclatante couleur turquoise, et surtout sa voix brusque, aux accents traînants, qui sans une parole affectueuse savait la rassurer.

Aeneas, par contre, se méprit. « _Ainsi donc, ce n'est qu'un butin _», pensa-t-il. Cela calma son trouble. Il se rua sur Grimmjow. Il fut sur lui en un temps record et le prit par surprise.

Les pattes arrières labourant ses cuisses, les griffes de ses mains plantées dans ses épaules, il enroula sa queue autour de sa gorge, s'y suspendit, cherchant à l'étouffer. Il creusa de profondes entailles à travers le hierro de Pantera, tout en montrant les dents, encore prisonnier des réflexes de sa forme précédente.

Il ne vit pas venir les pointes acérées, jaillies des coudes de Grimmjow, qui riposta en lui lacérant les côtés.

L'un et l'autre bondirent en arrière.

« L'est devenu rapide, l'animal », grogna Grimmjow, en reprenant son souffle.

Néanmoins, l'ex-espada avait pour lui l'avantage de l'expérience, la maîtrise parfaite de ses pouvoirs. Aucune hésitation n'accompagnait ses gestes. Aucun de ses mouvements n'était superflu. Il avait l'esprit vif, ses sens étaient en alerte et il enchaîna les attaques sans laisser le temps de penser à celui qui ne voulait toujours pas mourir.

L'élan qu'il prit était tel qu'il laissa sa marque dans le sol. En l'espace d'un éclair, il apparut devant Aeneas, le corps en boule, déclencha ses aiguillons meurtriers, l'envoya rejoindre la poussière et disparut dans les hauteurs, sans lui avoir laissé d'ouverture.

Aeneas se relevait à peine, et déjà Grimmjow était là, le corps prêt à se détendre sur un coup de patte arrière, qui le renvoya plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin dans la roche, après avoir ricoché sur le sol.

Aeneas s'épuisait. Il était ballotté d'un côté et de l'autre. Sa nouvelle puissance, même si elle le rendait plus endurant, était insuffisante à le satisfaire si elle ne servait pas à tuer. Il regrettait les atouts dont il était pourvu naguère.

Soudain, Grimmjow, perché sur une saillie rocailleuse, leva la tête vers le ciel et rugit, transmettant dans l'atmosphère une onde dévastatrice qui affecta aussi les deux Shinigamis.

« Waah ! » fit Renji, en se protégeant le visage sans avoir pu s'empêcher de reculer.

Impassible, Byakuya n'avait pas bougé.

La pression sonore qui l'avait atteint directement avait tétanisé Aeneas. C'était ce qu'attendait Grimmjow. Il se propulsa à la verticale de son adversaire, arma son coude et tira une salve de longues et fines lames d'énergie dont Aeneas ne pourrait se remettre.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Écroulé à terre, encore saisi par le hurlement, Aeneas était calme. Il regardait, détaché, la menace mortelle fondre sur lui. Ni peur, ni mort, ni rage, ni folie ne l'habitaient. Simplement une question, née de la transformation de l'Arrancar. Sa propre apparence pouvait-elle se modifier pour lui donner l'avantage ?

Il avait besoin d'une arme.

Il avait, un jour, tenu dans ses mains une arme qui n'était ni ses crocs ni ses griffes.

Ses chairs en connaissaient la forme, la matière et la brûlure cuisante.

"Apporte la ceinture.", dit une voix basse et maligne, surgie d'une existence obscure. Et il trouva enfin une réponse.

Aeneas fut debout avant que l'attaque ne l'atteignît. Sa queue revint fouetter l'air, il se saisit de l'arc osseux qui lui entourait la taille, il reconnut ce qui se révéla à ce contact. Dans un scintillement spirituel, une lanière souple s'enroula à son poignet. Il en attrapa l'autre extrémité et tendit les bras juste au moment où les aiguilles d'énergie arrivaient. Elles vinrent s'étaler sur le plat de la longe, en un clash violent qui le fit reculer.

Aeneas apprenait très vite la nature de ses pouvoirs. L'objet, aussi noir que ses pensées, s'animait en suivant sa volonté et une lointaine mémoire.

Un claquement fouetta l'air. Une ombre épaisse jaillit. Un deuxième claquement la rejoignit. Grimmjow évita la première. Sa jambe droite fut happée par la seconde. L'entaille était profonde et vive, il ne put maintenir son équilibre, partit en arrière et dégringola du ciel brutalement. Sa collision avec le sol créa une projection de débris autour de lui et le laissa un temps étourdi.

« Grimmjow », gémit Nell, attirant l'attention sur elle et insupportant Aeneas.

Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers le trésor chéri. Il aurait voulu ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, ne rien comprendre ; ne pas se souvenir ; pouvoir, comme avant, tout noyer dans un délire de fureur. Le même trouble l'envahit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et le globe rougeoyant se manifesta de nouveau devant son front, grésillant, intensément lumineux, porteur d'une puissance sans commune mesure avec le précédent. Le rayon partit droit sur Nell, implacable et maîtrisé à la perfection.

« SALAUD ! » hurla Grimmjow.

Il disparut dans un sonido en sachant qu'il arriverait trop tard.

« Renji ! » s'écria à son tour, Byakuya.

Byakuya n'avait put qu'assister à l'action impulsive de Renji qui avait sauté et atterri devant Nell. Le temps lui manquait pour passer en bankai, il n'était pas en bonne position pour parer de son shikai. Byakuya vit Zabimaru dirigé en travers, Renji qui se faisait repousser, puis, le zanpakutô qui se morcelait en une déflagration lugubre d'énergie...

Dans les vapeurs brûlantes d'une tourmente maléfique, Byakuya, impuissant, regarda disparaître la silhouette de son lieutenant, celui qui revenait toujours de la bataille couvert de blessures, celui qui se précipitait sans réfléchir au-devant du danger, celui dont le cœur parlait plus fort que sa raison.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, camp de base_

Kan et ses compagnons arrivaient au camp de base. Sugiara informa le capitaine Kurotsuchi de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Sans attendre, le scientifique, accompagné de sa vice-capitaine, prit la direction qui leur fut indiquée.

Entre-temps, le groupe mené par le capitaine Zaraki était revenu. La présence de Stark et de Lilinette fit une forte impression parmi les Shinigamis. Regards suspicieux et troublés se croisaient sans arrêt. Les deux Arrancars s'installèrent un peu à l'écart, surveillés par Kenpachi qui semblait vouloir sauter sur le plus grand à chaque instant. Yachiru entreprit d'apprivoiser la plus petite, et bientôt, il ne fut plus possible de tenir en place les deux fillettes.

De son côté, Yumichika, très embêté, ne savait comment gérer le problème de sa tenue endommagée. Il s'était agité pendant tout le trajet du retour à cause de cela, car malgré la réparation de fortune qu'il avait faite, on découvrait son épaule au milieu de lambeaux hideux.

« Yumichika, tu vas bientôt te calmer ? râla Ikkaku qui avait choisi de méditer.

— Comment je peux être calme alors que je n'ai aucun moyen de m'arranger ? Ma beauté va en être gâchée, repartit-il en jetant un œil vénéneux à la gamine responsable de la catastrophe vestimentaire.

— Viens, fit Ikkaku en défouraillant Hôzukimaru.

— Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Yumichika, en approchant de son ami d'un pas hésitant.

— T'occupe. Écarte les bras. Ne bouge surtout pas. »

Raidi sous le regard affûté d'Ikkaku, Yumichika perçut de furtifs frôlements à chaque épaule, puis sentit ses manches glisser lentement et tomber sur le sol en un "pouf" étouffé.

« Voilà », fit Ikkaku en remisant son sabre dans son fourreau. « Une dernière chose... »

Il avança vers lui, déboutonna son col, et envoya l'accessoire à moitié déchiré rejoindre par terre les autres pièces de tissu.

« C'est parfait », déclara-t-il, d'un ton appréciateur.

Yumichika avait à présent les bras nus. Toute trace de déchirure et d'effilochement avait disparu. Ses épaules finement musclées pointaient des emmanchures échancrées jusqu'à l'encolure. L'ensemble mettait en valeur son maintien et apportait un certain charme à un uniforme qui n'en avait guère.

Yumichika jeta un œil à droite, puis à gauche, toucha sa gorge d'une main incertaine, et se regarda dans les yeux d'Ikkaku.

Le sourire fleurit alors sur ses lèvres, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et son teint resplendit :

« Un rien m'habille, chantonna-t-il, au comble de la joie, merci, Ikkaku ».

Il s'empressa d'aller faire admirer l'œuvre de ce dernier à son capitaine.

Kan se reposait non loin, il en avait grand besoin. Cependant, curieux, il avait ouvert une paupière à la naissance de cette effervescence et suivi un temps le duo responsable, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se gonflât d'amusement et de compréhension soudaine. Il avait refermé les yeux. Les voix de ses compagnons ne lui parvenaient plus que dans un brouillard de coton...

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, bordure limitrophe de l'est des Plateaux venteux_

Les bruits de l'explosion retentissaient encore que Byakuya vit surgir dans l'espace aérien l'Arrancar, transportant sur son épaule gauche, Renji inanimé, et tenant de sa main droite, l'enfant par le collet. Celle-ci se balançait au bout de ses griffes, les bras ballants, ses grands yeux arrondis écarquillés de stupeur. Le Hollow aux traits félins disparut pour réapparaître devant le Shinigami et déposer ses deux fardeaux à ses pieds.

Deux iris turquoise, au cœur d'un regard exalté de colère, plongèrent dans la profondeur argentée d'un regard aux reflets d'acier. Grimmjow n'y distingua pas de malhonnêteté.

« T'es avec celui qu'a sauvé Nell ? Je peux te la confier le temps que je règle son compte à ce dégénéré ?

— J'assurerai la sécurité de l'être pour lequel mon insensé lieutenant a risqué sa vie » confirma gravement Byakuya.

Grimmjow grogna sa reconnaissance et amorça son départ d'un pas qu'il avorta juste après :

« Désolé, l'a morflé un peu le temps que j'arrive. »

Puis, il repartit au combat.

C'était un euphémisme. Le corps de Renji n'était plus que brûlures, tandis qu'une inquiétante blessure béait au niveau de son ventre, que Byakuya s'empressa de refermer. Puis il patienta, ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre, à part compter sur la force vitale de son vigoureux lieutenant.

Nell se tenait coite. Grimmjow l'avait laissée en compagnie d'un Shinigami : elle n'en revenait pas !

Renji s'agita et toussa. Alarmé, Byakuya se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Tai... taichô...

— Chut, Renji, ne parle pas.

— Si, je... je dois vous dire...

— Renji, tu es gravement blessé. Conserve tes forces.

— Je... ne regretterai... qu'une chose... »

Byakuya se tut, l'atmosphère devenait si pesante. C'était comme si le monde s'était rétréci aux deux mètres carrés dans lesquels ils respiraient, Renji, allongé, et lui, agenouillé à ses côtés.

« J'aurais... tellement... voulu vous appeler... Byakuya, continua Renji.

— Je t'avais autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, dit Byakuya, étonné.

— Non...impossible.

— Voyons, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ?

— La... la... l'article 10, bien sûr, souffla Renji dans un murmure épuisé.

— L'article 10 ? Renji, tu t'égares. Le contrat que nous avons passé est caduc à présent que nous sommes séparés, et il n'a jamais contenu que neuf articles.

— "Ne... ja... jamais appeler le ca...pitaine Kuchiki... par son prénom... tant que... tant que... celui-ci ne m'aura pas dit... « je t'aime »" », récita Renji.

Byakuya en resta sans voix. « _Un article pour moi seul ! De la même façon que j'ai prohibé les baisers et les caresses, il s'est refusé l'intimité de mon prénom... Jusqu'où Renji m'a-t-il aimé ?_ »

Cette dixième règle disait à Byakuya le moyen qu'avait trouvé Renji pour ne pas oublier qu'il ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments. Renji avait protégé son amour comme un trésor, pour se le voir volé par le spectre infâme d'une jalousie sans fondement.

« _Mes fautes pourront-elles être un jour pardonnées_ ? »

Tandis que l'émotion lui nouait la gorge, Byakuya prit conscience qu'il n'était plus temps d'hésiter :

« Je t'aime, Renji », avoua-t-il.

Renji fronça les sourcils en examinant Byakuya, dont les traits, si sérieux, avaient également un air de conviction absolue qui lui fit mal.

« Pou... pourquoi vous me le dites maintenant qu'il est trop tard ? Heurf ! Heurf ! s'interrompit Renji, pris d'une violente toux. Je refuse de mourir, continua-t-il dans une plainte douloureuse.

— Que dis-tu ? »

« _Renji n'allait pas mourir !? _», s'estomaqua Byakuya, sans mot pour exprimer son désarroi.

« Je refuse de mourir, répéta Renji, obstinément. Em... Embrassez-moi », quémanda-t-il avec un brin de caprice dans la voix.

Renji crut à un mirage lorsqu'il vit, dans une vision qui devenait de plus en plus floue, le visage de Byakuya se rapprocher du sien. Un contact léger et doux effleura ses lèvres et caressa son âme fuyante. « _Quel dommage, _pensa-t-il en un soupir_,_ tandis qu'il sentait sa conscience s'obscurcir_, je meurs juste au moment où mon rêve se réalise_ ».

Le frémissement que Byakuya avait ressenti au début n'était plus. La bouche qu'il embrassait était vide de présence, inerte et lointaine. Byakuya se redressa pour observer les traits apaisés de Renji.

Il s'accrocha aussi longtemps qu'il le put à la sensation de cet unique moment où leurs deux cœurs s'étaient unis. Cette simple seconde de plénitude partagée était tout ce qui lui restait désormais.

Il tendit le bras vers des mèches rouges perdues sur le sol pour s'en saisir, expérimentant, appréciant leur douceur, humant, gravant leur odeur. La sérénité du seigneur Kuchiki n'était plus. Ses mains tremblaient de désespoir.

« Mmm...

— … ! »

Les yeux du noble seigneur s'écarquillèrent sur ses iris embrumés, brillants de larmes non versées. Il observa la poitrine de Renji s'emplir d'un souffle tellement léger qu'il en était presque imperceptible.

« Endormi ?! », s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

« Endormi ! », confirma-t-il, alors qu'il constatait une fois encore l'extraordinaire capacité de cet homme à le surprendre et lui faire perdre ses moyens.

« Endormi », murmura-t-il, songeur, stupéfait que Renji, dans sa faiblesse et sa confusion, l'eût entraîné dans ce quiproquo dramatique.

« Endormi ! », répéta-t-il, irrité envers son lieutenant pour être à l'origine de la plus grande méprise de son existence.

« _Dès qu'il se réveille, je charge Senbonzakura de le hacher menu, et j'en finis une fois pour toute avec les absurdités qui jalonnent ma vie depuis que je l'ai accepté dans mon lit_ ! »

Mais le sourire adouci et tendre qui naquit sur ses lèvres contredit cette pensée...

**fin du chapitre 29**

* * *

Note : Dès les premiers chapitres, j'avais imaginé cette scène entre Renji et Byakuya ! 28 chapitres pour en arriver là... fiou ! ^^"  
Vous n'avez pas eu trop peur ? J'ai été gentille avec vous. Un moment, j'avais caressé l'idée de terminer ce chapitre à "ses mains tremblaient de désespoir".

Bon, ce n'est pas encore fini. Il reste de nombreux points à régler. Donc, prochain chapitre : Kurosaki par ci, Kurosaki par là.

* * *

Ci-dessous, l'adresse du dossier où vous trouverez les cartes du cheminement des personnages au Hueco Mundo. Car oui, j'ai découvert que quelques un(e)s, plein(e)s de courage, les consultent. Donc, je continue à les mettre en ligne. Celle du chapitre 29 est en ligne.

soul004 deviantart com/gallery/42336397 (l'adresse exacte est sous mon profile)

* * *

Dans mon enthousiasme, j'ai également mis à disposition sur DeviantArt les dessins que j'ai fait d'Aeneas. Je sais, je n'ai pas l'imagination ni le talent de Mr Tite Kubo (en particulier, je ne sais pas vraiment dessiner), mais comme j'avais besoin de fixer ce que j'avais en tête, je me suis dis que je pourrais vous en faire profiter... Attention, ça risque de démolir l'image que vous vous êtes fait de lui. A vos risques et périls !

adresse du folder: soul004 deviantart com/gallery/42336450 (comme toujours, l'adresse exacte ne peut être que sous mon profile)


	30. Kurosaki par-ci, Kurosaki par-là

Mise en garde : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

**Kurosaki par-ci, Kurosaki par-là**

Deux Shinigamis se déplaçaient à toute allure parmi les dunes ventées du désert du Hueco Mundo. Soudain, l'un des deux ralentit, aussitôt suivi par son compagnon.

« Nemu, fit le premier, notes-tu ce reiatsu particulier ?

— Oui, Mayuri-sama, il est conforme à celui dont vous aviez remarqué la présence sur Terre.

— Je croyais que nous l'avions perdu et je n'y pensais plus. Allons voir.

— Mais, Mayuri-sama, que faites-vous de l'étude de la déperdition d'énergie ?

— Les vortex ne vont pas disparaître. Par contre, je suis curieux de vérifier mes prévisions sur l'évolution de ce sujet.

— Bien, Mayuri-sama. »

Le capitaine de la douzième division et sa vice-capitaine obliquèrent donc au nord-ouest, en direction d'une région montagneuse.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, bordure limitrophe de l'est des Plateaux venteux_

Renji avait trouvé dans le sommeil un moyen de récupérer de ses blessures. Byakuya retira sa cape et l'en recouvrit de façon à ce qu'il ne se refroidît pas.

Nell s'approcha :

« Il n'est pas mort ? s'enquit-elle d'un voix hésitante.

— Non, dit Byakuya en baissant la tête vers le dérangeant personnage.

— Tant mieux, il a sauvé Nell ! fit-elle, rassurée. Nell, c'est mon nom, précisa-t-elle, avec un sourire réjoui. Et toi, monsieur le Shinigami, c'est quoi, ton nom ? s'enhardit-elle à demander, le plus poliment possible.

— Un être tel que toi n'a point à le connaître, rétorqua Byakuya en plissant les yeux.

— Ben, comment je t'appelle alors ? repartit Nell, en ouvrant grand les siens.

— Tu ne m'appelles point, fit Byakuya, catégorique.

— Ah, bon... », ponctua Nell, interloquée.

Elle se gratta la tête. Ce Shinigami était d'une espèce étrange. Quand il se leva et s'avança vers la falaise, elle le suivit cependant, peu encline à laisser s'éloigner d'elle celui qui était censé assurer sa sécurité. Malgré tout, les fracas et les bruits lui parvenant du fond de la vallée l'angoissèrent. Elle attrapa machinalement le hakama à côté d'elle.

Un regard noir pesa sur ses épaules.

Si Grimmjow n'hésitait pas à lui hurler dessus ou à l'attraper pour la jeter loin de lui lorsqu'elle l'embêtait, jamais il n'agissait de manière aussi froide. Cela la terrifia.

Elle desserra ses doigts et laissa échapper le tissu, puis poussa une exclamation horrifiée lorsqu'elle vit l'empreinte poussiéreuse qui restait marquée dessus. Elle s'empressa alors de balayer la tache en tapotant de ses deux mains l'étoffe, malheureusement, elle heurta par inadvertance un mollet. Sentant un sursaut, elle s'interrompit aussitôt. Elle ne leva surtout pas la tête pour affronter un air scandalisé. Elle recula jusqu'à mettre une distance raisonnable entre elle et l'anonyme, secoua vigoureusement sa tunique pour paraître plus nette, mit les mains derrière son dos et fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

Le paquet encombrant qui lui avait été déposé à présent hors d'état de lui nuire, Byakuya reporta son attention sur l'issue de la bataille.

En contrebas, le combat avait fait rage. Le parterre était constellé d'ornières et de ravines, résultats des coups et contrecoups que les deux Hollows avaient échangés.

Aeneas exultait de frustration, aucune de ses frappes ne touchait plus. Depuis que Nell avait été sauvée, il avait perdu sa concentration. Il s'était fait malmener, embrocher, pilonner, pourtant, incertain, hésitant et la volonté vacillante, il se dressa encore.

Grimmjow occupait une position en altitude. Les mèches de ses cheveux s'élevaient dans sa pression spirituelle. Le regard planté sur sa proie, il incarnait, par son attitude et ses mouvements, un fauve ramassé sur lui même avant l'attaque.  
Il se détendit.  
Alors qu'un sourire carnassier découvrant des dents pointues venait déchirer sa bouche, des griffes immenses, hautes et courbes, pointèrent de ses mains et l'encadrèrent, rayant tout l'espace devant les yeux d'Aeneas.

« Les Griffes du roi-léopard ! » clama Grimmjow, balançant sa plus puissante attaque vers son ennemi.

Cinq double rais fusèrent vers ce dernier.

C'était la Mort qui arrivait.

« _Non ! Non ! Jamais... Jamais plus !_ »

Le désespoir grimpait sur Aeneas, rampait sur son dos, et la seule question qui comptait revint l'enlacer : pourquoi était-il seul, pourquoi rien ni personne ne viendrait le protéger ?

Il eut à peine conscience que son arme venait s'enrouler autour de sa main. Comme il savait si bien le faire, il avança vers sa fin. Il lui montra le poing, la défiant de s'approcher plus encore. Et lorsqu'elle vint le chercher, il affirma ses deux pieds dans le sol, et la boxa.

Il crut avoir raison d'elle, il crut la refouler. Mais sa rage n'était plus assez forte, sa folie s'était enfuie, l'intelligence teintait la haine qui l'avait envahi et avec elle, le désespoir régnait sur ses actions.

L'attaque de Grimmjow fracassa son rempart, Aeneas fut déchiqueté de part en part et percuta le sol.

« Pourquoi ? cracha-t-il encore, alors qu'il gisait sur le dos, dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

— T'es pas mort ? fit Grimmjow, du haut de son perchoir.

— Elle est quoi pour toi ? Elle est quoi pour lui ? » insista-t-il, la hargne au ventre.

Grimmjow leva la tête vers la falaise où se trouvait Byakuya.

« Tu parles de Nell ? T'es bizarre comme mec.

— Pourquoi tu la protèges ? Elle est faible, elle est pitoyable, elle est rien ! éructa Aeneas, la bouche ensevelie sous le dégoût d'anciennes sensations qui remontaient à la surface.

— T'as raison, mais figure-toi, c'est justement pour ça que je peux pas la laisser mourir. Je vaux bien mieux que ça.

— Tu es comme les autres, tu ne vaux pas mieux.

— Boucle-la ! Tu te la ramènes alors que c'est toi qui est faible et pitoyable ? Les types dans ton genre, je les supporte pas. »

Grimmjow se demandait bien ce que le Hollow pouvait lui vouloir, à râler comme ça. Aeneas, prisonnier d'amers souvenirs qu'il confondait avec le présent, continuait :

« Tu es comme les autres, tu as laissé faire, tu n'as rien voulu voir.

— Hein ?

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas protégé, moi ? persista Aeneas.

— Euh, tu me fais quoi, là ? Ma dernière attaque t'a fondu le peu de cervelle que t'avais ? Pourquoi je t'aurais protégé ? J'ai rien d'un héros, tu sais, et puis, je te connais même pas. »

Aeneas cligna des yeux, ses pensées s'embrouillaient. La lueur rougeoyante au fond de ses orbites perdit de son intensité. Il se retrouvait à nouveau fragile et vulnérable, sans savoir d'où venait le sentiment qu'il avait déjà vécu cela.

Grimmjow le rejoignit au sol, de plus en plus perplexe face à cet étrange Hollow qui, tout au long du combat, s'était sans cesse amélioré pour subitement s'effondrer. Maintenant, ces questions dérangeantes, que signifiaient-elles ?

« Je sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas mourir », dit-il en amenant ses griffes contre la peau de son cou.

Juste au moment où il allait les enfoncer dans la gorge d'Aeneas, il sentit un mouvement d'air qui l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Attends, Arrancar ! »

Byakuya avait bondit à côté d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shinigami ? C'est mon combat, t'as pas à intervenir.

— Une question est tout ce que je demande.

— Raah, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos questions ? Vas-y, qu'on en finisse. »

Byakuya avait suivi, intrigué, le dialogue entre l'Arrancar et le Hollow. Non seulement ce dernier devenait de plus en plus conscient de lui-même, mais encore cette part d'âme qu'il avait déjà remarquée se manifestait maintenant avec force. Il entendait en avoir le cœur net.

« Hollow, de qui ou de quoi voulais-tu être protégé ? »

Les yeux de braises se fixèrent sur un visage lumineux et froid, si beau qu'il aurait pu être celui d'un ange. « _Un ange ? Qu'est-ce que c'est un ange ?_ ». La question à peine surgie, tout devint clair. Dans une vie oubliée, il avait tant prié pour qu'on vienne le sauver.

« De mon père », répondit-il à l'être parfait.

Grimmjow écarta son bras. Cette existence qui resurgissait aussi inopinément le perturbait.

« Arrancar, dit Byakuya en s'adressant à lui, cette âme est mienne.

— Fais comme tu veux, ronchonna Grimmjow, toutes ses interruptions m'ont refroidi. »

La lutte était terminée. Celui qui gisait n'était plus qu'une loque dont il avait pitié, un pauvre type tourmenté, visité par son passé, qui avait fait appel à sa protection. Cela le dérangeait.

« Hollow, je suis un Dieu de la Mort, un Shinigami. Par mon épée, je peux t'offrir la chance d'une nouvelle vie, en forçant le repos et la purification de ton âme. Je te propose un choix : mourir de ma main ou de celle de ton vainqueur. »

Aeneas sourit ironiquement. Les braises de son regard se réchauffèrent. Le seul choix qu'on lui offrait était encore et toujours la mort.

« Si c'est lui qui me tue, que deviendrai-je ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu te disperseras dans le néant, répondit Byakuya.

— Alors je choisis de mourir de sa main.

— Qu'il en soit fait selon ton désir » conclut Byakuya en s'écartant.

Aeneas n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'hypocrisie du monde.

« Pars, déclara Grimmjow à la surprise des deux autres, et dépêche-toi, avant que je change d'avis », grommela-t-il.

Saisi, Aeneas regarda Pantera abandonner Grimmjow et revenir dans son sabre. Puis, il se releva difficilement et prit la fuite, sans demander son reste.

« Pourquoi ? s'enquit Byakuya.

— Eh ! T'avais qu'à pas lui laisser le choix, t'as rien à dire.

— Je ne remets point en cause ta décision. Je m'interroge sur les raisons qui t'ont conduit à lui laisser la vie sauve.

— C'est pas comme si je pouvais pas lui régler son compte à notre prochaine rencontre. », répondit Grimmjow, embarrassé.

Sur ce, il tourna le dos à Byakuya et donna un coup de pied dans le sable. En vérité, il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : Kurosaki lui avait empoisonné le cerveau.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Le cri attira l'Arrancar et le Shinigami à quelques mètres d'eux.

Aeneas n'avait pas été bien loin. Un autre Dieu de la Mort s'était présenté devant lui, bloquant sa fuite. Il n'avait rien d'un ange, celui-là.

« Kurotsuchi taichô ! s'exclama Byakuya. Que fais-tu ici ? N'était-il point convenu que tu inspectasses les vortex ?

— Le détour m'a paru nécessaire. Tu as mis la main sur un spécimen intriguant, Kuchiki taichô. Pourquoi lui as-tu permis de s'enfuir ?

— Cela ne te regarde en rien.

— Tout au contraire. Il est unique en son genre, ou le premier de son espèce. Nous ne devons pas le laisser partir. Il pourrait être la clé pour expliquer le phénomène à l'œuvre sur Terre et au Hueco Mundo. »

Aeneas se débattait vainement dans la poigne solide de Nemu. Les images de son passé s'évanouissaient dans une confusion forcenée. Il s'affaiblit. Ses jambes le lâchèrent en même temps qu'une enveloppe spirituelle l'entourait. Nemu dut s'écarter.

Lorsque les volutes s'éclaircirent, la physionomie du Hollow était entièrement humaine, seuls ses yeux étaient cachés par son masque à présent. Ses pieds étaient nus, mais une redingote à manches courtes et un pantalon coupé aux genoux l'habillaient. Il portait un fouet enroulé autour de sa taille. Aeneas avait l'aspect d'un Arrancar.

« Intéressant, reprit Mayuri, s'enorgueillissant de voir ses dires confirmés. Nemu, confie-le à la garde du capitaine Kuchiki. Nous partons » fit-il sans autre avertissement.

Nemu attrapa Aeneas par le bras, le traîna sans effort vers Byakuya et s'en fut rattraper son supérieur.

« T'étais vraiment un Arrancar, alors. Comment ça se fait que je te connaisse pas ? Tu t'appelles comment ? fit Grimmjow.

— Aeneas.

— Ce qu'il est reste à définir, statua Byakuya, alors qu'il sondait la nature de la présence spirituelle de son prisonnier derrière son apparence adolescente.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? questionna Aeneas, complètement perdu, en s'adressant à Grimmjow.

— T'as aucune idée de ce que tu es ? T'as pensé à quoi, juste avant ?

— Que j'étais fatigué de me battre. Ensuite, tout est devenu flou.

— Mouais. Ce fouet à ta ceinture, c'est la source de tes pouvoirs. Lorsque tu te concentres dessus, tu les éveilles. Là, ils sont endormis car tu as abandonné la bataille. » expliqua son aîné, sans enthousiasme.

Grimmjow grattait sa joue masquée, embarqué dans une suite d'événements sur lesquels il n'avait plus aucun contrôle : « _Je vais pas me farcir l'éducation d'un Arrancar nouveau-né en plus du reste ! J'aurais dû le tuer..._ ».

Byakuya les écoutait et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait s'occuper d'un Renji blessé, d'un pseudo Arrancar à l'esprit embrouillé et anticiper les actions d'un Arrancar au passé violent, pourvu d'une progéniture. Laisser errer ce dernier pouvait se révéler dangereux, par contre, il était dans l'intérêt de la mission de profiter du lien qu'il avait établi avec Aeneas. Il dégaina son sabre et le pointa à la gorge de Grimmjow.

« Oh !

— Ton monde est en péril, Arrancar. Ton unique chance de survie est de me suivre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai pas d'yeux pour voir ? J'ai pas attendu que vous débarquiez pour m'occuper du problème.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Vire ta lame.

— Parle, où je te troue la gorge.

— Hé, hé... t'as pas l'air de bluffer. Tu m'plais, pour un Shinigami. Mais, moi non plus, j'ai pas l'intention de céder. Ou tu ranges ton sabre, ou ce que j'ai trouvé disparaîtra avec moi.

— Est-ce de nature à contrôler l'ouverture des vortex ?

— Quels vortex ?

— Il apparaît que nous soyons tous les deux en possession d'éléments concernant les perturbations de ton monde, si toutefois, tu dis la vérité.

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Shinigami. Je suis pas un saint, mais certainement pas un menteur. »

Le regard sans concession de Byakuya se plongea dans les deux yeux d'aigue-marine de Grimmjow. Bien qu'ils fussent chargés d'éclairs outragés, leur transparence n'abritait ni frayeur, ni dissimulation.

« Effectivement, il semble que cela ne soit pas le cas, fit Byakuya. Je suis le seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei », se présenta-t-il en rangeant Senbonzakura.

« _Seigneur ?_ _Pitié, pas un autre Shinigami atteint de folie des grandeurs !_ »

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Pendant qu'Aeneas inspectait d'un air incertain sa nouvelle allure, Byakuya et Grimmjow se contemplaient suspicieusement.

« Il est dans notre intérêt commun de collaborer, continua Byakuya.

— Commun ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que les tiens se réjouiraient de la disparition du Hueco Mundo, se méfia Grimmjow.

— Pas si celle-ci affecte la Terre, argumenta Byakuya.

— J'ai remarqué que les Hollows se réfugiaient là-bas, mais de là à ce que cela vous inquiète au point de venir ici, douta Grimmjow.

— Les implications de l'effondrement du Hueco Mundo sont plus importantes que tu ne l'imagines. Me suivras-tu sans faire d'histoire ? convia Byakuya.

— Je suis censé comprendre que tu te contenteras de ma parole ? contesta Grimmjow.

— Tu as combattu Ichigo Kurosaki, n'est-ce pas ? repartit Byakuya.

— Et alors ? questionna Grimmjow.

— Il t'a laissé en vie, expliqua Byakuya.

— Et cela te suffit ? rétorqua Grimmjow.

— Oui, affirma Byakuya.

— Bordel... D'accord... D'accord ! D'accord ! » s'écria Grimmjow, acculé et épuisé.

Grimmjow se disait que ce seigneur-là était bien différent d'Aizen : sans coup tordu, mais d'une droiture telle qu'il vous avait à l'usure.

« Ton arme, demanda ensuite Byakuya à Aeneas.

— Non, refusa ce dernier en reculant sur ses jambes vacillantes.

— Donne-lui ton arme, conseilla Grimmjow, dans ton état, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. »

Aeneas s'exécuta, confirmant en cela ce qu'avait déjà deviné Byakuya. Aeneas s'était mis de lui-même sous la coupe de Grimmjow. Ce que l'Arrancar représentait pour lui était difficile à dire : un puissant auquel il se soumettait, une figure manquante dans le puzzle de son existence, un frère aîné...

« Je dois l'emprisonner dans des liens spirituels, reprit Byakuya en se tournant vers Grimmjow.

— Aeneas, laisse-toi faire », soupira Grimmjow, qui avait compris quel était le rôle qui lui était dévolu.

Il l'acceptait et même l'encourageait. Cela simplifierait les choses si ce Hollow était vraiment, comme le disait le sorcier coloré, une des clés leur permettant d'élucider l'intrigue dans laquelle il était plongé jusqu'au cou.

Et ainsi, Grimmjow l'Arrancar, ex-Conquérant du Désert, ex-Espada de la Destruction, alias Grimmjow le Protecteur, alias Grimmjow l'Investigateur, alias Grimmjow Interprète de prophéties Amateur ajouta une nouvelle étiquette à sa déjà nombreuse collection : Grimmjow, le Mentor.

D'un commun et muet accord, Byakuya et lui remontèrent, avec Aeneas, sur le promontoire où ils avaient laissé Nell et Renji.

« Griiiimmjoooow ! »

Un éclair verdâtre arrivait droit sur l'Arrancar. Il l'évita adroitement et attrapa in-extremis, avant qu'il ne dégringole dans les abysses de la vallée, un corps dont les contours se précisèrent.

« Nell, interpella-t-il, sévère, en tenant la gamine à bout de bras.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Nell, sans y faire attention.

— Je t'avais dit de pas bouger, continua Grimmjow, du même ton.

— Je n'aime pas quand tu me laisses toute seule, fit Nell, plaintive, sentant l'orage venir et essayant d'attendrir son tuteur par des yeux agrandis et larmoyants.

— Tu préfères te faire tuer ? gronda Grimmjow, pas le moins du monde influencé.

— Méchant ! » craqua Nell.

Elle se mit à pleurnicher, accusant le trop plein des émotions qui avaient accompagné cette journée. Elle pendait entre ses mains, comme un poids mort.

Une rafale de vent plus violente que les autres menaça d'emporter la cape qui recouvrait Renji, toujours endormi. Byakuya lui jeta un œil soucieux. Les bourrasques étaient plus fortes ici que dans la vallée.

« Il y a un abri, pas loin », déclara Grimmjow en ramenant Nell contre lui, où elle se blottit.

Byakuya le regarda intensément. Il n'attendait pas d'un Hollow une quelconque attention à un autre que lui-même. Or, celui-ci voyageait en compagnie d'une enfant et se préoccupait du sort de son monde. Un esprit maléfique doté de responsabilités, il n'aurait pu y croire s'il n'en avait pas été personnellement témoin. De nouveau, il avait cette impression que les Arrancars étaient plus que les armes qu'Aizen avait voulu faire d'eux.

« Nous te suivons. »

Nell contre son épaule, Grimmjow indiqua le chemin en prenant la tête, Aeneas sur ses talons. Byakuya ferma la marche, supportant Renji. Ils progressèrent rapidement, dévalant des marches aériennes et franchissant des ponts transparents, comme seuls savent le faire les Arrancars et les Shinigamis.

« Taichô ? murmura confusément Renji en relevant la tête, secoué par la cavalcade.

— Tout va bien, Renji. » le rassura Byakuya.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils parvinssent à la hauteur d'une anfractuosité dissimulée à la vue par un repli rocheux. Elle était d'une profondeur suffisante pour tous les accueillir. À peine arrivé, Aeneas s'écroula dans un coin, souffrant de ses blessures. Nell prit ses distances, méfiante et rancunière. Grimmjow exigea d'elle qu'elle s'allongeât aussi, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce, car, trop excitée, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Byakuya avait installé Renji confortablement et se tenait sans bouger à ses côtés.

Grimmjow, assis en tailleur, le coude posé sur un genou légèrement relevé et la tête reposant sur le dos de sa main, les regardait de son habituel air frondeur.

« Pourquoi il a sauvé Nell ? », demanda-t-il au bout d'un temps à Byakuya, qui releva la tête.

— Renji est ami avec Ichigo Kurosaki.

— C'est censé tout expliquer ?

— Renji est quelqu'un pour qui l'amitié implique ce genre d'action impulsive. Un Hollow n'est pas apte à comprendre.

— Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Nell, sautant à pieds joints entre Grimmjow et Byakuya. Ichigo, il est l'ami de Nell. Renji, il est l'ami d'Ichigo. Alors, Renji défend Nell parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'Ichigo soit triste. C'est simple.

— Kurosaki par-ci, Kurosaki par-là, vous savez rien faire sans lui ? se moqua Grimmjow en ramenant en arrière Nell par sa tunique pour la forcer à s'asseoir.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait correct. Il est comme l'une des sept premières plaies de l'Égypte, il s'étend et se mêle inextricablement à tout.

— Ah ! Ah ! J'aurais pas su mieux dire », commenta Grimmjow, alors que les images de ses combats passés avec son rival lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Dès leur première rencontre, le Shinigami l'avait irrité, il était faible mais si volontaire qu'il refusait l'évidence. Et malgré cela, Kurosaki l'avait conduit à sa perte, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien vu d'autre que lui.

« J'ai pas fait ça pour Ichigo, murmura Renji, encore à moitié endormi.

— Pourquoi t'as sauvé Nell, alors ? demanda celle-ci.

— Parce que... t'es rien qu'une gamine.

— Renji, soupira Byakuya, en s'apercevant que son lieutenant était encore plus sensible qu'il ne le croyait.

— Taichô, est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? » demanda Renji.

Il regardait son capitaine de ses yeux colorés d'ambre, engourdi de sommeil et d'une légère fièvre, sans pouvoir cacher ni son anxiété, ni son espoir, ni son bonheur. Car déjà, il savait que cela n'avait pas été un rêve, que les traits aristocratiques s'adouciraient dans son regard, et que la bouche à la tendre couleur vermeille allait s'ouvrir pour lui donner une réponse qu'il était certain de connaître.

« Tu n'as point rêvé. Je t'aime, Renji, déclara Byakuya sans que vibre sa voix, porteuse d'une certitude qui ne laissait pas la place à l'émotion.

— Hé ! intervint Grimmjow, alors que l'atmosphère se couvrait d'un voile fleurant la violette et le lilas.

— Je réclame ton pardon, continuait Byakuya en s'immergeant dans les prunelles de Renji, rivées sur lui, je n'ai pas su te traiter de la façon dont tu le méritais.

— Je ne vous en veux pas. Je n'ai pas été très compréhensif moi-même, offrit Renji, comme preuve de son pardon, en dévorant de ses iris fauves la subtilité des iris grisés qui plongeaient dans les siens.

— Hé oh ! » fit Grimmjow, en bouchant les oreilles de Nell afin qu'elle ne fut pas contaminée par ce débordement sirupeux de sentiments humains.

Le capitaine et le lieutenant se regardaient, et c'était comme si leurs pensées étaient étrangères à leur dialogue.

« Je t'aime... Byakuya », déclara Renji gravement, ayant tout oublié du reste du monde.

L'instant était si fragile qu'il aurait pu se briser, alors qu'en même temps, rien ni personne n'aurait pu dévier Byakuya et Renji de l'attraction où il les conduisait. Lové dans les boucles de ce fil cosmique préservé du passé, du présent et de l'avenir, Renji leva sa main pour caresser la joue de la personne à laquelle il confiait de nouveau son cœur.

« Arrancar, fais-toi discret, réclama Byakuya, en se penchant vers Renji pour l'embrasser.

— Oh... », fit Nell.

Grimmjow lui boucha la vue...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renji, rouge pivoine, les lèvres gonflées, les cheveux en tous sens et le cœur battant, était complètement éveillé, tandis que Byakuya arborait un air éminemment satisfait.

« Si l'un d'entre vous mentionne quoi ce soit à qui que ce soit, il est mort », avertit-il formellement les deux Arrancars.

Nell se colla contre Grimmjow qui la maintint contre lui.

« Rien à faire de vos histoires, ronchonna ce dernier, parle-moi plutôt de ces fameux vortex.

— Ils se trouvent au sud de cette région, s'exécuta Byakuya en reprenant instantanément le cours de la conversation, comme si l'intermède amoureux n'avait pas eu lieu. L'un est un gouffre dans le sol, qui attire toute matière. L'autre est un puits dans le ciel qui aspire toute énergie. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi devrait être en mesure de nous indiquer leurs points d'arrivée. Nous soupçonnons l'existence d'autres comme ceux-ci.

— L'énergie et la matière se barrent ? résuma Grimmjow, qui se félicitait de son ancienne collaboration avec Ulquiorra Schieffer, laquelle lui permettait de ne pas se noyer dans les flots d'un langage pompeux, cela expliquerait la déconfiture du Hueco Mundo. Qu'a fait Aizen, bon sang ?!.

— Aizen ? s'étonna Byakuya.

— Ouais. Y a que lui pour déclencher un truc pareil.

— Je doute qu'il ait voulu la destruction des mondes. Car, si rien n'empêche cette fuite de suivre son cours, ce n'est pas seulement le Hueco Mundo qui disparaîtra, mais aussi la Terre et les vivants. Qui sait alors ce qu'il adviendra de la Soul Society, qui leur est si intrinsèquement liée.

— Les trois mondes... grommela Grimmjow.

— Oui ? incita Byakuya.

— L'équilibre des trois mondes et les prophéties, dit Grimmjow d'une voix plus distincte.

— De quoi parles-tu, Arrancar ?

— J'ai un nom, Shinigami.

— Le moment n'est-il pas venu de nous parler de tes découvertes, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? »

Grimmjow regarda les Shinigamis. Le dénommé Renji s'était redressé. Son dos et sa nuque s'appuyaient à la paroi contre laquelle avait été glissé un vêtement plié. Le seigneur Kuchiki, ainsi qu'il s'était présenté lui-même, était agenouillé à côté, droit et raide, sans montrer aucun signe de fatigue. Leurs habits à tous deux étaient salis de poussière, déchirés par endroits. Leur périple valait bien celui qu'il avait entrepris avec Nell.

« J'ai mis la main sur un ouvrage qui regroupe d'anciens textes qu'Aizen gardait dans ses affaires. Ils ont tous un rapport avec l'origine et l'équilibre des trois mondes : le monde physique, le monde spirituel et le Hueco Mundo. Je viens de réunir les pages manquantes du livre.

— Manquantes ?

— Elles avaient été arrachées et confiées par Gin à certains espadas. Ce sont des prophéties.

— Me les confierais-tu ? »

Nell avait fini par s'endormir, pelotonnée contre la jambe de Grimmjow. Elle s'agita lorsqu'il bougea pour attraper son sac.

« Tiens.

— Capitaine », dit Renji, voulant s'approcher.

Byakuya se tourna vers lui pour l'aider. Agenouillés tous les deux côte à côte, il plaça les feuilles entre eux. Ils s'absorbèrent dans leur lecture, au terme de laquelle Renji finit par s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Byakuya.

« Je ne sais même pas si elles s'appliquent au cas présent, observa Grimmjow au bout d'un moment. Et j'ai pas l'impression qu'elles aient grand-chose à voir avec ces vortex dont tu parles. Moi, j'y comprends rien.

— Si Ichimaru les a dérobées à Aizen, c'est qu'elles sont importantes, j'en suis sûr, déclara Renji.

— Il aurait mieux fait de les laisser là où elles étaient. J'ai eu un mal fou à les retrouver.

— Il a fait en sorte de multiplier les chances que nous tombions dessus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, supposa Renji.

— Vraiment ? Il vous a trahis, pourtant.

— Pas de la façon dont tu le penses(1).

— J'ai jamais compris ce type.

— Lumières et ténèbres, frères et enfants. essayait de décrypter Byakuya en se concentrant sur les vers, en dépit du bavardage de son lieutenant et de l'ancien espada.

— Aizen nous appelait ses enfants. Pfeu ! Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de loyauté. Mais, lui n'était loyal qu'à lui-même. Drôle de père, continuait Grimmjow loquace tout d'un coup, emporté par ses souvenirs et leur goût amer, il en avait rien à faire de nous, en fin de compte.

— Créateur, destructeur, bâtisseur...

— La seule chose de bien qu'il ait faite, c'est de nous créer. Pour ça, je peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais si au bout du compte, c'est pour qu'on disparaisse... J'ai pas peur de mourir, hein, mais j'accepterai jamais de mourir comme ça.

— Les racines des trois mondes...

— Y a qu'une chose qui me fera plaisir dans tout ça, si on ne trouve pas de solution, c'est qu' Aizen disparaîtra lui aussi, d'après ce que tu as dit. »

Byakuya releva la tête vers l'Arrancar, brusquement interpellé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Une idée se faisait jour.

« Alors, c'est autre chose que du charabia, pour toi ? demanda Grimmjow revenant à l'urgence présente.

— Le pourfendeur, le vide, oui, c'est une interprétation possible, murmura pour lui-même Byakuya, en relisant le quatorzième verset. Je commence à entrevoir la cause et les effets, annonça-t-il, à la ronde, cependant, j'échoue à trouver la solution. Si Aeneas en est la clé, je ne vois pas comment. Il va falloir attendre le retour du capitaine Kurotsuchi.

— Le bariolé ? Je me méfierais de lui si j'étais toi. Il a la même odeur que Szayel.

— Szayel ?

— Un cinglé, qui ne pensait qu'à ses expériences.

— Il est effectivement de la même race mais ses techniques nous sont devenues malheureusement indispensables.

— Qu'avez-vous trouvé, taichô ? demanda Renji, pour qui les prophéties restaient obscures.

— Le treizième verset est écrit de telle manière qu'il ne peut que s'accomplir et donc, correspondre à un événement déjà arrivé, si nous posons comme principe que ces trois prophéties concernent la situation actuelle.

— Le treizième verset... "Le créateur", lut Renji.

— Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ce que tu as dis en parlant d'Aizen m'a intrigué : il vous a créés.

— Le créateur serait... !? s'exclama Grimmjow.

— Oui. », confirma tranquillement Byakuya.

Grimmjow lui arracha la page.

**fin du chapitre 30**

* * *

(1) Rappel : Gin s'est allié avec Aizen dans l'espoir de le tuer et de venger Rangiku.

* * *

**Note**** :** Vous voici sur la piste pour décrypter les prophéties ! Alors, tous et toutes à vos crayons, et faites concurrence à Grimmjow, Renji, Tôshirô et même Kenpachi et bien d'autres... Car oui, comptez sur le capitaine Kuchiki pour exiger de tous la participation à un brainstorming qui s'étalera sur trois chapitres, intitulés : Rencontre au sommet, Table ronde et Alliance.

Quelle horreur ! C'est trop long, vous dites-vous...  
Mais non ! Imaginez-vous Renji en train de décoder les prophéties, Kenpachi y mettant son grain de sel et... enfin, il va vous falloir lire. Et puis, le rusé Byakuya à côté de Renji, pendant que tout le monde s'échine à trouver un sens aux versets : il peut s'en passer, des choses... D'ailleurs, que feront Nell, Yachiru et Lilinette, pendant ce temps-là ?

Prochain chapitre : Rencontre au sommet

* * *

Ci-dessous, l'adresse du dossier où vous trouverez les cartes du cheminement des personnages au Hueco Mundo. Celle du chapitre 30 est en ligne.

soul004 deviantart com/gallery/42336397 (l'adresse exacte est sous mon profile)

* * *

Ci-dessous, l'adresse du dossier où vous trouverez les dessins d'Aeneas. Son apparrence d'Arrancar est en ligne.

soul004 deviantart com/gallery/42336450 (l'adresse exacte est sous mon profile)


	31. Rencontre au sommet

Pas de review cette semaine, je compte les hits si froids. Aaaah... Tristesse !  
Mais, avec courage et persévérance, voici le nouveau chapitre des foudres de Renji.

Remerciez Koba54, ma correctrice, pour son dévouement ; et ma toujours présente passion pour Bleach.

* * *

Mise en garde : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

**Rencontre au sommet**

_Hueco Mundo, bordure limitrophe de l'est des Plateaux venteux_

Un bref silence avait souligné la confirmation de Byakuya sur l'identité du créateur. Grimmjow, la treizième prophétie en main, était bien décidé à s'assurer du fin mot de l'énigme sur laquelle il s'était usé les méninges.

« Alors, fit Grimmjow, un pli concentré lui étoilant le front, "Fils de la lumière", Shinigami ? déduisit-il, en jetant un œil sur Byakuya pour y chercher une approbation.

— Plus exactement l'âme pure qu'il était et son potentiel, précisa celui-ci.

— Hum, "Il embrassera les ténèbres", ça, ça serait quand il vous a trahi.

— Dis plutôt que dès le départ, il n'a jamais été sincère dans la voie du Shinigami, maugréa Renji.

— C'est un fait qu'il s'est laissé corrompre par sa puissance innée, mais quelle part de choix avait-il ? Son destin était écrit... songea Byakuya, le cœur lourd.

— Capitaine, vous m'étonnez. Je pensais que vous seriez le dernier à le plaindre. Ce que Rukia a subi à cause de lui... Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier.

— Ce n'est point cela, Renji. Le concept même de destin est perturbant. Je crois aux lois et aux principes qui nous guident, mais j'ai toujours pensé que nous gardions notre libre-arbitre, que chacun de nous pouvait suivre la voie de son choix. Cette prophétie s'y oppose et je ne l'admets pas.

— C'est trop compliqué pour moi, exprima Renji, de mon point de vue, il a fait ce qu'il a voulu, en foulant à ses pieds tout le reste.

— Hé ! On pourrait revenir à nos moutons ? Je vous écoute parler depuis tout à l'heure... Qu'est-ce qui vous embête ? Y a pas de destin là-dedans. Ce sont juste des prophéties, des trucs qui racontent le futur. Ça dit pas qu'il est né dans le seul but de trahir ! Ça raconte seulement ses actions et leur résultat.

— Ton approche est intéressante, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, quoique simpliste.

— À mon avis, le plus simple, c'est le mieux, affirma Grimmjow avec assurance. Bon... "À ses frères, il fera don de l'obscurité", franchement, là, je vois pas, continua-t-il, après avoir vainement cherché une analogie quelconque avec ce qu'il savait de l'ancien maître du Hueco Mundo.

— Bien avant qu'il rejoigne votre monde, Aizen expérimentait sur la régression des âmes en Hollow, raconta Byakuya. Éventuellement, il en est venu à vouloir intégrer la force d'un Hollow aux qualités d'un Shinigami, ses frères en quelque sorte. Les Vizards sont nés de ses expériences. Ils étaient Shinigamis et ont été transformés en Hollows. Toutefois, ils ont appris à maîtriser et à utiliser les pouvoirs du Hollow en eux.

— Putain, tu parles d'un cadeau ! Complètement tordu comme truc, enfin..."À ses enfants", ça, c'est pas difficile, c'est nous, les Arrancars, "il fera don de chaleur". Alors là, je le crois pas. Me dites pas que Las Noches et son foutu ciel sont dans une prophétie ! s'écria-t-il.

— Je préfère penser que cela se réfère à ce que vous y avez acquis : une vie, des compagnons, des relations qui vous lient, un groupe », expliqua Byakuya avec un demi-sourire qu'il ne cacha pas.

Le vision de Grimmjow était unique, percutante et franche, dénuée de malignité, presque naïve. Par certains côtés, il lui rappelait Renji.

« C'était du pipeau, contesta Grimmjow.

— Alors, que fais-tu en sa compagnie ? répliqua Byakuya en désignant Nell, blottie contre lui.

— …

— Continue.

— "Il dotera leur monde d'un soleil éternel" ?

— J'avoue que je ne sais qu'en penser. »

Byakuya était sincère. Plus il était en contact avec l'Arrancar, moins il pouvait le considérer comme une entité uniquement animée par la survie et la satisfaction de ses désirs. Ce n'était pas à lui de déterminer ce qu'Aizen avait apporté aux Arrancars en les abandonnant. C'étaient à eux de reconnaître ce qu'ils avaient obtenu en accédant à l'indépendance.

« "Avant de s'endormir des mains du destructeur"... C'est pas vrai, alors le destructeur, c'est...

— Oui, cela ouvre de nouvelles perspectives, n'est-ce pas ? ».

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, au sud des Plateaux venteux_

Les Plateaux venteux disparaissaient au loin, dans un fond de brume poussiéreuse et vivante. Le sable et le vent, partout présents, régnaient en maîtres sur cette partie du désert.

Environnés de déflagrations intenses, de courants énergétiques violents et d'une houle sableuse qui roulait sous leurs pieds, le capitaine Kurotsuchi, accompagné de sa vice-capitaine, contemplait la furie des éléments spirituels. Ce n'était pas la magnificence du spectacle qui le rendait aussi songeur, ni la terrifiante puissance ébranlant l'atmosphère qui le stupéfiait, mais la difficulté manifeste qu'il rencontrait : comment pourrait-il mener son étude sans que son corps ne se désagrégeât sous les pressions opposées ?

Il soupira, regrettant de n'avoir pas apporté avec lui quelques marionnettes à l'existence négligeable.

« Nemu, appela-t-il.

— Oui, Mayuri-sama, obéit la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui.

— Ton bras », signifia-t-il seulement.

Sans demander plus d'explications, Nemu dévissa, de sa main droite, son avant-bras gauche et le lui tendit obligeamment, le visage parfaitement impassible.

Des mystérieuses profondeurs de la manche de son manteau, Mayuri tira plusieurs instruments, auxquels il ajouta certaines parties de sa propre anatomie. Divers cliquetis et frottements retentirent, un baragouin énervé contre les imbéciles qui l'environnaient, puis il leva la tête de son ouvrage, son habituel sourire de demi-fou collé sur le visage :

« L'autre », exigea-t-il.

Quelques moments plus tard, il tendait les deux bras améliorés à sa vice-capitaine.

« Vas-y, Nemu.

— Bien, Mayuri-sama, se soumit la jeune fille en coinçant sous ses aisselles ce qui l'instant d'avant faisait partie d'elle.

— Et ne les lâche surtout pas avant que je t'en donne l'ordre. »

Exécutant la commande muette, Nemu se précipita aux frontières de l'espace situé entre les deux perturbations, subissant, sans qu'un cri ne s'élevât de sa bouche, les assauts chaotiques des forces qui entraient en collision.

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller à présent », signala son supérieur, lorsqu'il fut satisfait de sa position et des informations qui lui parvenaient déjà des deux appareils improvisés.

Elle relâcha alors sa prise sur ce qui avait été ses membres et les vit s'engouffrer, l'un, vers le ciel, l'autre, vers le sol, dans les précipices vertigineux des deux vortex.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Partons », décida Mayuri.

…

« Eh bien, Nemu ! » s'exclama-t-il, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

La jeune fille, ballottée en tous sens, était prisonnière des puissances qui s'affrontaient dans l'espace intermédiaire et ne pouvait s'en défaire : qui aurait pu l'en blâmer ? Cependant, Mayuri, son père, parut exaspéré :

« Que tu es incompétente ma fille, vraiment... ».

Sur ce, il développa son propre bras, qui s'allongea en profitant de la souplesse et des articulations d'un squelette artificiel, puis il attrapa Nemu par le cou et l'attira à lui avec une facilité déconcertante : sa qualité de scientifique faisait trop souvent oublier que, lui aussi, était un capitaine du Gotei.

Enfin, les deux Shinigamis de la douzième division repartirent pour le camp de base, la pauvre Nemu ayant sacrifié ses deux avant-bras dans l'aventure.

* * *

_ Hueco Mundo, bordure limitrophe de l'est des Plateaux venteux_

Dans la grotte où un Arrancar et deux Shinigamis mettaient en commun leurs informations pour venir à bout du rébus que représentaient les trois versets des prophéties de l'Autre Monde, Aeneas s'éveilla, bientôt suivi par Nell. Ce fut le signal du départ.

Remettant pour plus tard la suite de l'interprétation des prédictions, le groupe, sous la conduite de Byakuya, se mit en route.

Chacun était plongé dans des pensées bien différentes. Grimmjow tournait et retournait dans sa tête les versets des prophéties, à la lumière de la dernière révélation. Nell, la bienheureuse, s'accrochait à son cou et l'entendait marmonner.

Aeneas, devant, peinait à garder l'équilibre alors que ses deux mains étaient toujours prisonnières des liens spirituels de Byakuya. Il allait bien mieux, mais plutôt que de s'échapper, il avait décidé de les suivre. Tout d'abord, il devait en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il était et ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Ensuite, il avait compris que leur sauvegarde à tous était menacée et que sa meilleure chance de survie était de faire partie de l'équipe. Pour finir, Grimmjow et Nell le fascinaient. Les regarder faisait surgir en lui un douloureux manque, une chaleur si furtive qu'elle lui échappait sans cesse, le souvenir d'un dû qu'il n'avait pu obtenir.

Suivait Renji, encore un peu faible. Il s'abritait de la tourmente derrière son capitaine, enveloppé de sa cape, car la sienne avait disparu dans le feu du cero qui l'avait blessé. Elle portait son odeur. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à leur dernier baiser et aux paroles d'amour échangées. Il ne voulait pas penser au retour à la Soul Society, au secret de leur relation qu'il fallait garder, à l'avenir impossible qu'ils ne pourraient avoir. Il voulait croire qu'un noble et un gamin des rues pouvaient s'entendre, qu'un capitaine et un vice-capitaine pouvaient s'aimer sans que cela nuisît à leur devoir, que deux hommes pouvaient vieillir ensemble sans que personne n'y trouvât rien à redire.

Byakuya allait d'une allure modérée, calme et tranquille. Il ne se souciait pas de l'Arrancar ni de sa progéniture, qui étaient tout à fait aptes à le suivre. Il gardait un œil sur les mouvements de son prisonnier par l'intermédiaire de ses liens spirituels. La plus grande part de son esprit était dévouée à Renji. Il surveillait de très près son reiatsu, qui paraissait agité et inquiet. L'essentiel avait été dit mais il y avait encore tant à prouver : que ses sentiments étaient réels et durables, qu'il accueillait les siens sans aucune restriction, que le futur ne lui avait jamais paru si radieux et que c'était à lui qu'il le devait ; tant encore à découvrir sur ce nouveau chemin qu'ils allaient parcourir tous les deux. Alors, sa pression spirituelle rayonnait de force et d'équilibre.

Bientôt, les esprits fiévreux des Arrancars et du Shinigami derrière lui s'y relaxèrent et se vidèrent de leurs soucis encombrants, jusqu'à ce que rien d'autre ne comptât pour eux que leur marche et le prochain pas à faire.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, camp de base_

Dans la protection des kekkais dressés contre la tempête, Shinigamis et Arrancars attendaient le retour des groupes d'exploration.

Allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la nuque, Stark contemplait d'un œil songeur les nuages gris qui filaient à travers le ciel sombre. Au milieu de l'agitation du camp, il entendait parfois les éclats de rire de Lilinette.

Dès leur rencontre avec Grimmjow, elle avait été troublée, et bientôt, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le convaincre de le rejoindre. Il comprenait qu'elle avait été attirée par son obstination à vivre en dépit du fardeau de leur passé, de l'obscurité de leur futur. L'espoir d'un mode d'existence autre qu'une ennuyeuse errance les menant à leur fin avait tracé son chemin en elle. Aujourd'hui, son espièglerie était de retour, et il devait s'avouer que c'était bel et bien ce qui lui avait manqué.

Peu éloigné de l'Arrancar, Kenpachi s'était étendu sur le côté. Il s'était accoudé au sol et soutenait sa tête d'une main, les yeux fermés sur son ennui. Les bruits du camp se fondaient dans le joyeux babillage des fillettes, les grognements d'Ikkaku et le bavardage fleuri de Yumichika, intenable, depuis que son troisième siège avait démontré d'étranges talents de modiste.

« Bya-kun ! »

L'exclamation de sa pupille lui fit ouvrir un œil, pour constater le retour du reste de la sixième division, accompagnée d'Arrancars. Sa paupière se referma sur son regard blasé.

À la grande surprise de Nell, une lumière rose fondit sur l'effrayant Shinigami dont elle ne voulait plus s'approcher. C'était une petite fille, à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, qui ne se laissa pas impressionner le moins du monde par l'accueil inexistant qu'elle reçut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as rapporté ? » fit Yachiru, comme s'il revenait d'une expédition au centre-ville.

Elle s'empressa de sauter sur Renji, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur de Nell :

« Ohaioo ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

Nell remarqua alors la fillette plus âgée qui l'accompagnait.

« Lilinette ! s'exclama Grimmjow, que fais-tu ici ?

— Quoi ! T'es pas content de me voir ? On te cherchait.

— On ?

— Stark est là aussi, bien sûr, précisa la jeune demoiselle en montrant du doigt la forme allongée de l'Arrancar.

— D'accord, j'ai raté un épisode. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous en aviez rien à faire du reste du monde, encore moins qu'il s'effondre, et maintenant je vous retrouve en compagnie des Shinigamis comme si c'était normal.

— Ben quoi ? On a bien le droit de changer d'avis. Et puis, ils ont dit qu'ils cherchaient d'où venait le problème, je vois pas pourquoi on aurait dû se battre.

— Ouais, ils m'ont eu comme ça, moi aussi, reconnut Grimmjow qui se tourna vers Byakuya en arborant une mine accusatrice.

— Tu viens jouer, persistait Yachiru.

— Grimmjow ? fit Nell, l'écho du dernier sermon de son gardien revenant à ses oreilles.

— Tu veux vraiment aller avec elle, Nell ? Elle a peut être l'air d'une gamine, mais ça reste une Shinigami, demanda Grimmjow, récalcitrant.

— Elle a pas l'air méchante », souligna Nell, en gigotant dans ses bras.

Elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes à l'idée de pouvoir jouer, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Elle ne risque rien, assura, contre toute attente, Byakuya, obtenant en retour un sourire rayonnant, des pommettes rosissantes et un regard mutin de la poupette rose, toujours accrochée à Renji.

— Vas-y, Nell, autorisa Grimmjow, mais t'as intérêt à rester à proximité, que je sois pas encore obligé de retourner tout le Hueco Mundo pour te retrouver ».

Les enfants filèrent dès que l'occasion leur fut donnée. Leur échappée fut suivie de l'arrivée de la dixième division, laquelle provoqua une grande commotion.

Reconnaissant Grimmjow, Tôshirô et Rangiku se ruèrent sur lui avec un bel ensemble, prêts à l'étriper. Les sabres hors de leurs fourreaux, les reiatsus éveillés, les postures agressives : il allait falloir un certain temps avant que les raisons de chacun pussent s'éclaircir et que le calme revînt au camp.

Du début à la fin, Kenpachi ne leva pas une paupière et imita à la perfection le comportement de Stark qu'il était supposé avoir sous sa garde.

Ikkaku et Yumichika avait rejoint l'échauffourée, Renji hurlait des explications par-dessus les voix hostiles, Byakuya restait muet, les yeux d'Aeneas lançaient des étincelles derrière son masque, et le reste des Shinigamis se tenait prudemment à l'écart, sauf les trois gamines insouciantes qui avaient opté pour le jeu favori de Nell : celui où elle mourait de peur en se faisant poursuivre par d'immondes bêtes qui voulaient la manger.

« Au secours, Grimmjow ! », cria-t-elle en accourant vers son sauveur attitré.

La peur suintait d'elle comme si elle avait oublié que les chasseresses faisaient semblant de la pourchasser.

Lorsque Grimmjow fut pris en tenaille entre Nell qui se cachait dans ses pantalons, sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps et le nez dégoulinant de morve, et Lilinette et Yachiru, qui formaient un tandem déchaîné en cherchant à l'attraper, s'en fut trop, il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait réussi à garder. Il se saisit de l'une et de l'autre, son reiatsu s'enflamma dans tout le camp, et chacun sut pourquoi il était appelé autrefois l'espada de la destruction.

Avertis, Stark souleva la paupière de son œil droit et Kenpachi, celle de son œil gauche.

« Shire, Senbonzakura ».

Tous furent saisis jusqu'à la moelle des os lorsqu'un linceul de pétales roses, fleurant le cerisier, s'étendit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il y eut quelques exceptions, cependant. Entre autres, Grimmjow regarda, méfiant, la couche mouvante et bruissante qui, à la différence d'une toiture, n'était pas là pour protéger ; Kenpachi sourit, rassuré et referma les yeux ; Stark se leva, intéressé ; enfin, le responsable de cette atmosphère transpirant l'effroi, le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki, s'avança, prenant les choses en main.

« Kan ! appela-t-il.

— Kuchiki taichô ? répondit Kan, immédiatement sur le pied de guerre, bien que pantelant sous l'effet de la pression meurtrière de son capitaine.

— Occupe-toi d'elles, dit son commandant.

— Taichô ? s'enquit Kan, incertain.

— Fais en sorte qu'elles ne nous dérangent plus.

— Mais...

— Je ne veux point savoir comment tu t'y prendras, mais nous avons besoin de calme pour discuter du cours de nos prochaines actions.

— À...à vos ordres, taichô. »

Kan se dirigea alors vers Nell et lui tendit la main.

« Viens, petite, je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Ce Shinigami-là n'était pas comme les autres, en tout cas, pas comme le vilain qui n'avait pas voulu lui dire son nom, décida Nell. Il était doux et chaud. Elle renifla, se détachant de Grimmjow, lequel s'était calmé à la démonstration de force de Byakuya, comme chacun des acteurs de la scène, d'ailleurs. Il relâcha Lilinette et Yachiru, puis s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur et l'air renfrogné. Derrière lui, Aeneas fit la même chose.

« Vous aussi, Kusajishi fukutaichô, et amenez votre amie », appela Kan, en se tournant vers les fillettes.

Sans mot dire, elles le suivirent, curieuses de la suite qu'allait prendre leur récréation.

Épuisé, Renji tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit par terre, rejoint élégamment par Yumichika et virilement par Ikkaku. Au brusque affaissement de son lieutenant, Byakuya, à la fois adouci et irrité, rangea son zanpakutô et s'empressa de s'agenouiller à la place restée libre à côté de lui, non sans jeter un regard noir au cinquième siège. Puis il fit signe au capitaine et au vice-capitaine de la dixième division de les imiter, Stark fut convié, et Kenpachi fut hélé.

Lorsque les autres membres de l'expédition vaquèrent de nouveau à leurs occupations et que chacun fut installé, le capitaine Kuchiki fit un résumé de leurs découvertes.

La description des vortex fit sensation.

« Nous avons rencontré le même phénomène à l'est de Las Noches, informa Rangiku, nous avons pu à peine nous en approcher sans risquer d'y être emportés.

— Un puits gravitationnel où l'énergie est attirée dans le ciel, et dans le sol, un gouffre où s'enfuit le sable et la roche, compléta Tôshirô. La tempête naît des forces qui les opposent.

— Mayuri Kurotsuchi ira les étudier à son retour », décida Byakuya, sans que personne ne lui contestât la position de leader qu'il assumait avec le plus grand naturel.

Ensuite, Grimmjow sortit de son sac le livre et les prophéties qui passèrent d'une main à l'autre. Pendant le temps qu'il fallut aux autres pour les consulter, Byakuya profita d'un repli de son manteau pour poser discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Renji et le caresser du pouce. Son lieutenant eut un sursaut, rougit, toussa, attirant l'attention de tous. Il dut suspendre son geste, non sans un regret. Évoluer en dehors des limitations qui avaient été stipulées dans leur contrat n'allait pas être possible si Renji se montrait si sensible. Puis, il en fut ébloui, et au lieu du soupir qui montait à ses lèvres, une chaleur bourdonna dans son estomac à la pensée d'être encore capable de déclencher ce genre d'émotions chez lui.

« "Treizième verset des prophéties de l'Autre Monde", relut Tôshirô, "Le créateur. Fils de la lumière ; Il embrassera les ténèbres ; À ses frères, il fera don de l'obscurité ; À ses enfants, il fera don de chaleur ; Il dotera leur monde d'un soleil éternel ; Avant de s'endormir des mains du destructeur.". Si nous supposons que l'identité du créateur est Aizen, récapitula-t-il, et en admettant que la fin du verset soit une analogie pour sa défaite, alors le destructeur, étant celui qui l'a vaincu, serait...

— Ichigo ! s'exclama Renji en interrompant brusquement le jeune capitaine, sous le coup d'une illumination, et pourvu d'une ardeur qu'il devait manifester d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Ce brave Ichigo ! C'est sûr qu'il a tendance à tout démolir partout où il passe, confirma Kenpachi avec un sourire démoniaque.

— Zaraki taichô, vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ! refusa de croire Ikkaku, il n'a rien d'un briseur de monde, il a à cœur de le protéger.

— "Quatorzième verset : Le destructeur apparaîtra. L'ordre sera confondu. Les lois seront bafouées.", cela ressemble à Ichigo, pour moi, déclara Tôshirô, alors que Rangiku opinait de la tête.

— Bon sang, c'est aussi bien qu'il ait perdu ses pouvoirs. J'aurais jamais pu lui dire ça » fit Renji, en courbant les épaules.

Stark était une représentation parfaite d'indifférence, à l'opposé de Grimmjow qui parcourait du regard l'assistance, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles : « _Ils sont tous dérangés ou quoi _? ». S'il avait appris une chose de l'interprétation du treizième verset, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les mots au pied de la lettre et que la prophétie devait être envisagée dans sa globalité.

Byakuya, de son côté, arborait une mine désabusée. Il allait intervenir lorsqu'il croisa le regard éclairé de Grimmjow. Il attendit, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

« Z'êtes tous cinglés, ma parole ! Votre briseur de monde, c'est pas Kurosaki, c'est le Hôgyokû ! N'est-ce pas? »

Byakuya hocha affirmativement à la demande de confirmation de Grimmjow.

**fin du chapitre 31**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Table ronde

* * *

Ci-dessous, l'adresse du dossier où vous trouverez les cartes du cheminement des personnages au Hueco Mundo. Celle du chapitre 31 est en ligne.

soul004 deviantart com/gallery/42336397 (l'adresse exacte est sous mon profile)


	32. Table ronde

Byaren : Merci pour ta review. Voici la fic qui contient le résumé que tu as demandé : s/9223320/1/R%C3%A9sum%C3%A9-des-Foudres-de-Renji (rajouter devant l'adresse du site)  
le nom en clair est : Résumé des Foudres de Renji.

Étonnamment, il y a de l'activité sur cette fic ! Est-ce vous, fidèles des Foudres de Renji, qui l'avez consultée ? Un résumé digne de ce nom vous intéresserait-il ? et pourquoi ?

* * *

Mise en garde : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

**Table ronde**

Un long silence avait suivi la déclaration de Grimmjow. Chacun essayait d'appréhender, à sa façon, les conséquences de l'existence de l'objet et de son utilisation, dans un angle tout à fait différent que ce qu'ils en avaient pensé jusqu'à présent.

« Le Hôgyokû, le destructeur ? Comment tu peux dire ça, Grimmjow ? C'est grâce à lui que tu existes tel que tu es », controversa Stark.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules, sans savoir exactement quoi répondre. Il avait lu et relu le livre duquel les prophéties étaient extraites, et il savait juste qu'il ne se trompait pas.

« Le Hôgyokû est un objet qui n'aurait pas dû exister, argumenta Byakuya, un objet voué à franchir les limites des pouvoirs qui nous définissent, un objet obéissant aveuglement à une volonté inconsciente. Son existence ne pouvait qu'apporter le désordre.

— "L'ordre sera confondu, les lois seront bafouées...", reprit Tôshirô, c'est à se demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt.

— Minute, contesta Renji à son tour, comment vous interprétez "Avant de s'endormir des mains du destructeur" ? Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est tout de même Ichigo qui a affaibli Aizen, au point que le Hôgyokû le quitte et que le sortilège d'Urahara-san puisse le sceller.

— L'affaiblissement de la puissance d'Aizen a effectivement permis le déclenchement du sort, cependant, rien n'empêchait le Hôgyokû de rester fusionné avec Aizen. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé alors ? Mais, pour une raison que nous ignorons, l'objet a de lui-même décidé de se séparer de lui, provoquant sa chute, répondit Byakuya.

— Alors, pourquoi cela ne serait pas Urahara-san, le destructeur ? C'est lui qui a créé le Hôgyokû et qui a scellé Aizen.

— Le Hôgyokû que Kisuke Urahara a créé a servi à renforcer celui d'Aizen, rappela Byakuya à Renji. Avant que les deux ne soient réunis, son existence était inachevée, les âmes dont il l'alimentait n'étaient pas suffisamment puissantes.

— Alors, c'est peut-être bien Urahara-san, le créateur, continua Renji, songeur, sans lui, les Vizards n'auraient pas appris à contrôler leur Hollow.

— Kisuke Urahara n'a pas embrassé les ténèbres, Renji, contredit patiemment Byakuya.

— Vous croyez ? Moi, j'en suis pas sûr...

— Passons à la suite, décida Tôshirô, sans s'appesantir sur les élucubrations du vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Les quatre vers suivants se référent à la situation actuelle ou à l'avenir prochain : "Il est dit que toute transgression des lois établies briserait les frontières des trois mondes. Il est dit que tout être, toute vie, toute âme seraient anéantis. Il est dit que le vide ne pourrait plus s'accomplir. Il est dit que le pourfendeur sombrerait."

— Quand même, intervint Stark, buté, en se grattant la joue, j'ai du mal à croire que l'existence de Los Lobos(1) puisse conduire à la ruine du Hueco Mundo.

— Ainsi qu'il est écrit dans le recueil sur l'origine des trois mondes, l'équilibre de ceux-ci est soumis à un ordre et dépend de lois qui ont été définies. Une seule violation d'un de ces principes fondamentaux suffit à le remettre en cause. En l'occurrence, ici, le caractère sacré de la frontière des pouvoirs entre le Hollow et le Shinigami qui a été piétiné.

— Le noir, le blanc et le gris, dit tout à coup Yumichika, tout tourne autour de ses trois couleurs.

— Hein ? s'étonna Ikkaku, éberlué que son compagnon d'arme appliquât sa vision unique et forcément esthétique au cas présent.

— Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? La lumière, l'âme pure, le Shinigami : le blanc. Les ténèbres, l'obscurité, l'âme maléfique, le Hollow : le noir. Et puis ce qui se tient sur le seuil du blanc et du noir, le gris : l'humain qui, une fois décédé, voit son âme se colorer de blanc ou de noir. L'Arrancar est un Hollow qui a hérité d'une part de blanc, et le Vizard, un Shinigami qui a hérité d'une part de noir.

— Et alors ?

— Le Hôgyokû est comme un pinceau qui se déplace sur une palette couverte de blanc et de noir. Plus vous les mélangez, plus vous étalez les teintes, moins les frontières des couleurs sont nettes. Elles vont se confondre jusqu'à ce que ni blanc ni noir ne subsistent. C'est l'impression que me font ces prophéties. L'utilisation du Hôgyokû a enclenché un état irréversible sur la palette.

— Mais, si c'est irréversible... n'osa pas continuer Renji.

— Bon, dit Kenpachi, débarquant enfin dans la discussion, Aizen nous a mis dans le pétrin en utilisant le Hôgyokû. Maintenant, il y a des trous dans le Hueco Mundo. On n'a qu'à les boucher et le tour est joué.

— Comment ? demanda Rangiku, heureuse qu'un peu de simplicité et d'optimisme se soient glissés dans la conversation, pendant que Byakuya, incapable de s'en empêcher, levait les yeux au ciel.

— Aucune idée, avoua franchement Kenpachi alors que Byakuya refermait les paupières sur l'inutilité prévue de son intervention, c'est pas mon boulot de savoir ça. C'est celui de Kurotsuchi.

— Ah là là ! On n'est pas sortis d'affaire », déclara Ikkaku.

Shinigamis et Arrancars se turent, déprimés, pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Aeneas, lassé de ne rien comprendre de ce qu'il entendait, s'était allongé et endormi. Du fond du camp, leur parvenait un doux murmure.

Renji, rassuré qu'Ichigo fût dégagé de toute responsabilité quant à l'ébranlement des mondes, fut distrait par cette voix familière. Byakuya suivit des yeux son regard. Il n'osa pas tenter de nouveau le diable, mais il songea que s'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait pris Renji dans ses bras, et tous les deux auraient écouté la chanson que Kan fredonnait aux enfants.

Le caporal avait réussi l'exploit de faire tenir tranquille les trois fillettes. Deux Arrancars et une Shinigami se partageaient le confort douillet d'un oreiller de plumes, en la personnification de Wataridori. Le grand oiseau blanc becquetait parfois les oreilles des plus petites qui se trémoussaient de plaisir sous le léger chatouillis. Même Lilinette s'était laissée aller contre lui, suspendue aux paroles que chantait le Shinigami :

«  
_Le ménestrel à la guerre s'en est allé  
__Dans les rangs de la mort vous l'apercevrez  
__L'épée de son père glissée dans son fourreau  
__Et sa vieille harpe suspendue derrière lui  
__"Terre du chant" dit le barde guerrier  
__"Et si le monde entier te trahit  
__D'une épée tu défendras ton droit  
__La fidèle harpe chantera tes louanges"  
_... »(2)

Le deuxième couplet se perdit dans les affres du débat qui agitait le cercle des Shinigamis et des Arrancars, penchés sur la résolution du mystère que représentaient les trois versets des prophéties de l'Autre Monde, que Gin avait voulu sauvegarder.  
Renji et Byakuya s'arrachèrent aux paroles mélancoliques de Kan, à cette chanson qui parlait de défaite et de soumission, de bravoure et de liberté, et qui captivait la jeune Arrancar plus qu'aucune autre chose ne l'avait jamais fait.

Grimmjow avait récupéré les prophéties auprès de Tôshirô, refusant, comme Kenpachi, l'idée que rien ne pût être fait face à la situation.

« "[...]tout être, toute vie, toute âme seraient anéantis."... C'est sûr, c'est pas réjouissant comme avenir, commenta-t-il. "Il est dit que le vide ne pourrait plus s'accomplir. Il est dit que le pourfendeur sombrerait." Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire vraiment, à part que tout va disparaître, finit-il par dire, abattu.

— J'interpréterais ces lignes ainsi, se décida alors Byakuya, "Il est dit que tout être, toute vie, toute âme seraient anéantis." : tout ce qui est susceptible d'habiter le monde matériel périra, les vivants, hommes ou bêtes, comme les âmes en attente de réincarnation. "Il est dit que le vide ne pourrait plus s'accomplir.", sans âme pour subir la perte du cœur, il n'y aura plus de Hollows. "Il est dit que le pourfendeur sombrerait.", sans âme, sans Hollow, l'existence du Shinigami n'a plus de sens.

— Si le point de départ est l'anéantissement du monde physique, ce qu'il faudrait savoir pour pouvoir l'empêcher, c'est la cause de cet anéantissement, raisonna Tôshirô.

— Je n'ai pas de preuves sur lesquelles m'appuyer, mais il est logique de supposer que l'existence des vortex est la manifestation du déséquilibre créé par l'utilisation du Hôgyokû. D'autre part, souviens-toi de ce que nous a dit Mayuri Kurotsuchi : la nature de l'énergie spirituelle de certaines régions de la Terre mute progressivement vers celle du Hueco Mundo, ce qui signifierait que la frontière entre le Hueco Mundo et le monde matériel n'est déjà plus. Et d'après ce que j'ai observé, il y a une forte possibilité que ces vortex soient la brèche par laquelle l'échange se fait. Si elle persiste, le monde réel deviendra le nouveau monde des Hollows, aucun être n'y sera plus en sécurité, nous ne suffiront pas à leur sauvegarde.

— Donc, comme vous l'avez dit, conclut Rangiku en s'adressant à Kenpachi, il faudrait combler ces brèches.

— Hé, hé ! Compte sur moi pour dire en peu de mots ce qui prend à d'autres un déluge de paroles.

— Il est vrai que cela tombait sous le sens, reconnut Byakuya, d'une froideur sans pareille, mais tu n'aurais pas pu expliquer pourquoi. Quant à comment faire pour refermer les vortex, je suis d'avis que la solution réside dans la suite de la prophétie.

— Mais, s'interrogea Ikkaku, puisque la treizième prophétie s'est réalisée, que le destructeur est apparu, que les frontières des trois mondes commencent à se briser, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que nous pouvons échapper à l'anéantissement, capitaine Kuchiki ?

— La manière dont ces catastrophes sont écrites, répondit Byakuya, c'est-à-dire, comme si elles étaient soumises à des conditions. Nous savons que l'apparition du Hôgyokû est l'événement déclencheur. Rien ne dit qu'il n'existe pas de moyen de juguler son effet, auquel cas, les manifestations déclenchées par son utilisation s'arrêteraient. Tout dépendra de notre capacité à le trouver.

— Et ben, où t'as vu ça, toi ? » s'exclama Grimmjow, penché sur son quatorzième verset, le front plissé par une intense réflexion.

Plus cela allait, plus il se félicitait d'avoir rejoint les Shinigamis. Au contraire d'Aizen, le seigneur Kuchiki lui paraissait ouvert et franc.

Avec un angle de vue différent, Renji regardait Byakuya parler, aussi sérieusement qu'il le pouvait. Jamais son capitaine ne s'était ainsi donné la peine d'expliquer ce qu'il avait aisément compris, à des personnes qu'il considérait pour la plupart comme indignes de son rang. Devant les efforts de son capitaine, Renji se sentait fondre. Et peu importait la gravité de ses paroles ou la démonstration de son intelligence, Renji était attiré par le mouvement de ses lèvres, par le son légèrement nuancé qui en sortait lorsque, sans se lasser, Byakuya répondait doctement aux remarques turbulentes de Grimmjow.

« Les deux dernières phrases du quatorzième verset, par exemple, suggèrent la naissance d'un "bâtisseur": "Par la mère du destructeur sera engendré le bâtisseur. Par le fils du destructeur sera engendré le bâtisseur.", récita Byakuya de mémoire.

— C'est vrai qu'un bâtisseur, ça serait pas mal pour combler une brèche, souligna Grimmjow, enchanté par le concret de cette idée. T'as une idée de ce que ça représente ?

— Non, et je ne sais que penser de "L'inviolable demeurera.", si ce n'est que quelque soit le cours de nos actions, il existe une chose sur laquelle nous n'aurons pas de pouvoir.

— "L'inviolable demeurera " : l'unique principe que même moi je ne peux enfreindre, ignorer, arrêter ou supprimer, déclara une voix reconnaissable, surgie de derrière leur groupe.

— Nous éclaireras-tu de tes lumières, Mayuri Kurotsuchi ? salua Byakuya à l'intervention du scientifique qui manifestait sa présence.

— Le changement. » déclara celui-ci, en désignant Aeneas d'un doigt à l'ongle trop long.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, dont les traits plats de la figure peinte se creusaient sinistrement de reliefs d'ombre et de chatoiements dorés, nés des flammes dansantes des torches disséminées dans le camp.

« Nemu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! » s'inquiéta Rangiku en se levant.

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi se retourna vers sa vice-capitaine, curieux de connaître la raison du ton alarmé de Matsumoto fukutaichô. Ayant inspecté des pieds à la tête sa fille, il conclut, du ton de l'évidence :

« Eh bien quoi ? Elle va parfaitement bien.

— Comment a-t-elle perdu ses bras, alors ? questionna la vice-capitaine en lui jetant un regard froid. Ma pauvre Nemu ! »

Rangiku s'en fut réconforter sa collègue, sans se préoccuper de quitter une réunion où, de toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas d'une grande aide.

« Matsumotooo ! gronda derrière elle son cher capitaine.

— Capitaine ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de rester indifférente à cette nouvelle preuve de maltraitance. Nous avons à parler, elle et moi.

— Très bien, fais comme tu veux, soupira Tôshirô, mais je ne veux pas trouver sur mon bureau une nouvelle convocation à la première division concernant l'insubordination du fukutaichô de la douzième division, suggérée par mon fukutaichô, est-ce clair ?

— Parfaitement clair, taichô, vous avez bien de la chance de ne pas être une faible femme.

— Matsumoto ! » menaça en pure perte Tôshirô, alors qu'une veine explosait à sa tempe gauche.

Rangiku emmenait déjà Nemu vers sa tente...

Grimmjow s'amusait comme un fou : le gamin à l'arme glaciale dont il avait tâté la puissance perdait son sang froid face aux attaques fourbes et gentiment moqueuses de l'aguichante rousse.

« T'es vraiment son capitaine, petit ? demanda-t-il à Tôshirô. T'es sûr d'être de taille ? Putain, t'as du mérite, en tout cas !

— Je me souviens de ton bankai, fit Stark, complètement mal à propos, il était impressionnant et magnifique. »

Tous le monde se retourna vers Stark, dont on avait oublié la présence. Comme si l'effort de réflexion précédent avait épuisé sa capacité de concentration pour un moment, celui-ci semblait à mille lieues du problème pour lequel ils s'étaient réunis.

Sa remarque ayant au moins eu le mérite de faire oublier celle de Grimmjow, Tôshirô, embarrassé, se racla la gorge :

« Revenons aux prophéties, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela.

— Des prophéties ? interrogea Mayuri.

— Nous espérons y trouver la solution dont nous avons besoin.

— Je vois, je vois. Amusez-vous bien, alors, leur souhaita le scientifique en amorçant un retrait vers sa tente.

— Tu m'étonnes, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ta curiosité habituelle te ferait-elle défaut ? intervint Byakuya.

— Moi, m'intéresser à des prophéties ? Quelle idée ridicule ! Je préfère occuper mon esprit à des faits dont je puisse toucher la réalité. Le futur trouve ses racines dans le présent et le passé. Ce sont donc mes études d'hier et d'aujourd'hui qui dévoileront la direction que prendront les jours à venir.

— Que sais-tu du principe inviolable, de ce changement dont tu nous as parlé ? insista Byakuya.

— Ah, ça ? Il y a peu à en dire. Le changement est une constante. Tout ce qui vit change, n'est-ce pas ? De la naissance à la mort, que nous poussions ou grandissions pour se flétrir ou vieillir, et enfin, se faner ou mourir. Tout ce qui meurt change. Le corps physique deviendra nourriture, pourriture et poussière. L'âme continuera sur une voie différente, apprendra, grandira. Tout ce qui existe change. Rien ne peut empêcher une évolution de s'accomplir, pas plus que le temps ne peut se figer.

— Quel rapport avec le Hôgyokû ? Avec Aeneas ? Avec la situation au Hueco Mundo ? explosa Grimmjow, que les airs "je sais tout" de Mayuri énervaient, tout comme l'impatientait la diffusion de son savoir au compte-gouttes.

— Le Hôgyokû ? Comme c'est intriguant... Montre-moi cette prophétie. »

Grimmjow lui tendit le quatorzième verset, en faisant un résumé de leurs conclusions jusqu'ici, tentative avortée dans l'œuf :

« Ts, ts, ts, qu'espères-tu m'apprendre, Arrancar ? » coupa court Mayuri, en balayant ses paroles d'une main blanche.

Grimmjow était prêt à bondir pour lui trancher la gorge lorsque, dans le même temps, Byakuya étendit sa main vers lui, hochant négativement la tête, sans rien dire. L'attitude posée du Shinigami fit son effet auprès de l'Arrancar qui réprima sa fureur.

« Rien d'autre ? » demanda le capitaine de la douzième division, au bout d'un moment.

Grimmjow lui tendit silencieusement les deux autres feuillets, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ronchonner et de grommeler quelques insultes bien sonnées. Hélas, ou heureusement pour la suite de leur conférence, Mayuri avait une bien trop grande estime de lui-même pour y prêter attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête :

« Plus intéressant que je ne l'aurais pensé. La mention de ce pilier et des racines est très intéressante, vraiment. À propos, Hitsugaya taichô, n'as-tu pas découvert un autre centre de déperdition d'énergie ?

— Oui, à l'est de Las Noches, dans une région de gorges profondes.

— Voilà qui est très bien. Je vais y aller confirmer mes hypothèses. Ah, oui ! J'oubliais : Aeneas. J'ai eu la chance de suivre son évolution et celle-ci a été spectaculaire, croyez-moi. Il est né d'un Hollow qui a voulu absorber un humain décédé.

— Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ça, déclara Stark, distrait de ses songeries par la mention d'Aeneas, Arrancar inconnu de lui dont la présence l'intéressait.

— Es-tu idiot ? J'ai pu mesurer le regret et la rancœur de l'âme du mortel : il serait devenu un puissant Hollow. Mais il s'est fait absorber avant cela. Cependant, contre toute attente, son ego maléfique a émergé. »

Stark pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur.

« Je vois que tu me comprends, reprit Mayuri.

— Et bien, pas moi, rouspéta Ikkaku, alors que Grimmjow hochait la tête de concert.

— L'âme de l'humain a été dévorée avant de devenir Hollow. Pourtant, elle a gardé une partie de sa conscience et a fini par se mêler à celle du Hollow d'origine. Or, un Hollow ne peut évoluer que s'il garde sa volonté intacte, d'après ce que nous savons.

— Je vois toujours pas, se buta Ikkaku en secouant la tête.

— Le Hollow d'origine s'est fait amputer d'une grande partie de sa conscience par l'âme humaine qu'il a absorbée. Il en a résulté un Hollow différent qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir évoluer parce que son individualité première a été compromise, essaya à son tour Byakuya.

— Peut-être, tout simplement, qu'on ne sait pas encore bien comment évoluent les Hollows, remarqua Renji.

— L'étrangeté d'Aeneas, compléta Mayuri, désireux de faire comprendre à tous la justesse de son opinion, c'est qu'il a évolué en gardant une part de sa conscience humaine. J'ai pu analyser les composants de sa puissance spirituelle. Au début, la rage et la rancune de son passé humain nourrissait les instincts de son Hollow. Mais je vois qu'il a su les dépasser, à présent.

— Aeneas a complété sa transformation en Arrancar au cours de son combat avec moi, affirma Grimmjow.

— Hum, fit Mayuri en se penchant sur les feuillets d'un air pensif, utiliser le Hôgyokû a violé une loi, ce qui aurait déclenché les brèches vers la Terre et aurait aussi permis l'évolution d'Aeneas... C'est fantastique ! déclara-t-il finalement, enthousiaste.

— Tu veux dire que le Hôgyokû n'est plus nécessaire pour engendrer des Arrancars ? voulut confirmer Tôshirô, assez sceptique.

— Oui, de même que des Shinigamis pourront s'approprier les pouvoirs de leur Hollow.

— QUOI ? déclara toute l'assemblée d'une même voix.

— C'est un changement contre lequel nous ne pouvons rien, assura Mayuri. Cependant, je doute qu'il soit très fréquent, ce qui fait d'Aeneas un spécimen très précieux.

— Mais, nous avons conclu qu'il suffirait de refermer les vortex pour revenir à la normale, s'empressa de rappeler Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas perdu de vue sa priorité.

— Si nous refermons les vortex, il est fort possible que nous échappions au pire. Cependant, une limite a été franchie, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière : l'évolution continuera. C'est ce qui rend ce monde si fascinant. Tant à découvrir, tant de défis à relever...

— Tu as déclaré qu'Aeneas était unique, intervint Byakuya pour faire cesser le discours passionné du scientifique, or, nous ne savons pas s'il est un Arrancar.

— Il l'est, de façon plus pure qu'aucun autre. J'ai assisté à la fin de son combat contre toi, dit Mayuri en regardant Grimmjow, ses pouvoirs viennent directement de sa souffrance humaine. Son âme est sans tache, mais refuse la réincarnation. C'est un Hollow, capable de raison, doté de la faculté d'un Shinigami de sceller ses pouvoirs : c'est un Arrancar.

— Bon, concilia Grimmjow, Aeneas est un Arrancar, moi, ça m'arrange vu qu'on est déjà pas si nombreux. L'ennui, c'est que je vois pas bien ce que cela vient faire dans la solution au problème.

— Je vais vous laisser réfléchir là-dessus, décida Mayuri en rendant les prophéties à Grimmjow. Moi, je dois continuer mon étude sur les centres de déperdition d'énergie. Nous en saurons plus alors. NEMU ! »

Accompagnée de Rangiku, Nemu sortit de sa tente. Mayuri salua le retour de son lieutenant d'un sourire rayé d'or, puis manifesta sa désapprobation à la vue de ses membres toujours amputés. Il haussa les épaules en ronchonnant qu'il devait tout faire par lui-même et entraîna Nemu vers ses quartiers de toile. Quelques minutes plus tard, il roulait des yeux sous le regard venimeux de Rangiku qui l'attendait à la sortie, puis se plongeait de nouveau dans les ténèbres désertiques du Hueco Mundo, suivi de sa vice-capitaine, flambant neuve.

Le moment était approprié pour faire une pause. Arrancars et Shinigamis se dirigèrent vers les tables sur lesquelles avaient été servis thé, café, gâteaux et friandises en tout genre.

Ce fut le signal d'une nouvelle invasion de fillettes. Kan étouffa un soupir découragé et remisa Wataridori dans son fourreau. Comme il avait faim, il rejoignit, lui aussi, la tablée.

Lilinette s'empressa de se servir, et de se resservir lorsque son assiette fut vide. Bientôt, le bidon repu, elle s'allongea auprès de sa moitié, endormie dans un coin.

Nell tirait sur le hakama de Grimmjow pour attirer son attention. L'Arrancar n'était pas friand de ces gourmandises humaines, aussi était-il resté à l'écart, assis dans l'attitude nonchalante qu'il préférait. À côté de lui, Nell ouvrait de grands yeux, bavait de plaisir anticipé et reniflait avec force les bonnes odeurs qui lui parvenaient aux narines. Bientôt, de bruyants gargouillements d'estomac se firent entendre, ce qui résolut Grimmjow à se lever pour aller lui chercher une bonne platée d'un peu de tout ce qui se trouvait proposé. Il ignora souverainement tous les regards stupéfaits qui se tournèrent vers lui lorsque les Shinigamis virent l'un des plus dangereux espadas faire docilement la nounou. Inconsciente de la bizarrerie de leur duo, Nell fixait l'assiette qui se remplissait d'un air affamé, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow revînt vers elle avec son festin.

Quant à Yachiru, elle était aux anges. Dès qu'elle faisait mine de s'approcher du capitaine Kuchiki, celui-ci lui enfournait, à la vitesse de l'éclair, un gâteau, un beignet, un sablé, bref, ce qu'il avait sous la main à ce moment-là. L'enfant, dûment domestiquée, resta tranquille pendant la durée du goûter.

Renji s'étonnait et se réjouissait de cette nouvelle facette de Byakuya, alors que Kan, habitué des facéties de son ancienne vice-capitaine, découvrait une nouvelle raison d'admirer la toute puissante autorité du seigneur Kuchiki.

Les affamés s'étaient restaurés, les assoiffés s'étaient abreuvés, l'effervescence première s'était calmée pour laisser la place à un brouhaha confus de conversations étouffées. Ça et là, des petits groupes s'étaient formés dans lesquels s'y discutaient des sujets aussi variés que la dernière mode sur terre, les derniers commérages du Seireitei, les prochaines promotions du Gotei, les rumeurs obscures concernant la deuxième division, etc...

Yumichika, joyeux et scintillant, se retrouva par le plus grand des hasards à côté de Renji. Leur bonne humeur réciproque les rapprocha tout de suite.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as réglé ton problème », chuchota le lieutenant de la onzième division, du ton de la confidence.

Ses cheveux lisses et droits frôlèrent avec perfection son épaule nue lorsqu'il pencha la tête vers le rouquin.

« Hé, hé ! fit Renji, c'est incroyable comme trois petits mots peuvent vous changer la vie.

— Trois petits mots, hein ? Je suis content pour toi, tu as tout l'air d'un chat devant un bol de crème.

— Je me fais plutôt l'effet d'être la crème.

— Mmm ! Tout cela m'a l'air bien croustillant. Raconte m'en plus.

— Pour que tu ailles tout répéter à Madarame-san ! Certainement pas. Dis-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il voit ça d'un mauvais œil ? demanda Renji en désignant le dégagé des emmanchures.

— Hé, hé ! fit à son tour Yumichika, plus pimpant que jamais, c'est assez réussi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en virevoltant gaiement pour se faire admirer sous tous les angles. Puis, il se rapprocha encore plus de Renji pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Ikkaku lui-même est l'auteur de mon nouveau look...

— Oh, oh ! Madarame-san aurait-il enfin ouvert les yeux ?

— Que puis-je dire ? dit Yumichika en baissant la voix, rien n'est moins sûr... Mais, continua-t-il en relevant la tête et en posant la main droite sur son cœur, c'est mon ami, un ami très cher. »

Renji, à ce moment-là, tournait le dos à Byakuya, qui lui, échangeait avec Tôshirô différents points de vue sur les moyens de réduire les accidents lors des entraînements à armes réelles. L'œil perçant du noble n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le nouvel arrangement de la tenue du lieutenant Ayasegawa, alors que, à cette distance, il semblait que ce dernier paradait de façon inconvenante devant l'innocent Renji.

Byakuya s'excusa sans ménagement et fendit la masse compacte des Shinigamis, pressée auprès du buffet, jusqu'aux deux lieutenants, son air fermé et sérieux ayant écarté pour lui tous les obstacles.

Ikkaku n'était pas bien loin de son ami. Lorsqu'il vit le mouvement de foule, et surtout la personne responsable de celui-ci, il se rapprocha aussi de Yumichika et Renji.

Ces derniers bavardaient toujours, insouciants de l'atmosphère tendue près d'eux. Ikkaku et Byakuya se jaugeaient alors du regard, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, soudain, ils se retrouvaient face à face.

Assis par terre, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que les débats reprissent, Grimmjow, non loin, assistait d'un œil curieux à la scène. Les ondes belliqueuses qui lui parvenaient n'avaient rien de guerrier, mais exultaient de défi et d'orgueil : « _Est-ce que c'est la saison des amours, chez les Shinigamis ?_ » se demandait-il, confus.

Ikkaku, lui, s'interrogeait, tout en fixant droit dans les yeux l'aristocrate. « _Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Yumichika est bien assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Quel besoin j'ai eu de venir à la rescousse_ ? ». Il se frotta le crâne. « _Il est blessé. Voilà, c'est ça._ » se rappela-t-il, rassuré.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, s'isolant un temps sans perdre totalement conscience de son environnement. Les deux lieutenants de la onzième étaient une épine dans son pied, depuis le début. « _Comment osent-ils se mettre en travers de mon chemin ? Que veulent-ils à Renji ?_ »

« Renji, appela-t-il, à voix basse et grondante.

— Haï ! Taichô » claironna Renji, en pivotant au quart de tour en plein milieu d'une phrase de Yumichika.

Un flash lumineux n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet sur Byakuya. Le ton joyeux et chantant de son lieutenant, ses yeux où brillaient mille étoiles qui se dirigèrent aussitôt vers lui, son attention concentrée exclusivement sur sa personne, eurent tôt fait de balayer toutes les zones d'ombre qui menaçaient d'investir le cœur du noble seigneur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le cinquième siège grimacer de déplaisir de voir son interlocuteur lui être retiré de façon si cavalière, et il releva les paupières pour laisser passer un éclair de satisfaction, comme pour dire : « _Tu perds ton temps ! Tu vois bien que Renji est à moi_ ».

« _À moi ? _» se reprit intérieurement Byakuya. Au-delà du plaisir que lui fournissait la docilité amoureuse de son lieutenant, il ne pouvait plus méconnaître sa fierté et sa force de caractère. Même l'amour que ce dernier avait pour lui n'avait pu l'empêcher de le quitter lorsqu'il s'était senti méprisé. « _Non, tu n'es pas à moi, Renji. Tu es libre de tes sentiments et de la façon dont tu les manifestes. Je suis juste incertain quant à la raison pour laquelle tu as jeté ton dévolu sur moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton amour ?_ ».

Byakuya s'émerveillait du visage devant le sien, des traits animés aussi mobiles que l'humeur changeante de leur propriétaire. En cette minute, ils étaient éclairés de joie. Un bonheur sans fond miroitait dans les prunelles ambrées. Son simple appel, "Renji", avait déclenché cela.

Renji était un mystère, et un miracle dans sa vie si fade.

Toujours distancé de ce qui l'entourait sauf de celui qu'il aimait, Byakuya continuait de dialoguer en silence : « _Je me souviens du défi persistant que me lançait ton regard lorsque tu es arrivé à la sixième division. Je ne le comprenais point et je l'avais ignoré. Je n'oublierai jamais la rage qui suivit, dont les raisons m'échappèrent aussi. Tu n'étais point un être de bas-étage aspirant à un rang que tu n'obtiendrais jamais. Tu étais un guerrier se battant pour ses amis, pour ce en quoi il croyait. À présent, tu m'appelles Byakuya. Renji, pourquoi m'aimes-tu_ ? »

« Taichô ? »

Ses pensées prenaient un tour beaucoup trop intime en plein milieu de cette assemblée. D'ordinaire, pour se donner contenance lorsque ses émotions menaçaient de prendre le pas sur sa raison, il lui suffisait de tourner le dos à son visiteur et de contempler la vue de la fenêtre de son bureau. La vision du morne revêtement de fin gravier du terre-plein de la cour achevait de recouvrir ses pensées d'un voile distrayant. Mais ici, il ne pouvait se tourner que vers Grimmjow et son air goguenard, qui avait été témoin de leur baiser quelques heures plus tôt, vers le capitaine Zaraki et ses clochettes irritantes, qui pour combler le tout était le supérieur des deux lieutenants à l'origine de ses actuelles errances mentales, ou vers la lune qui lui rappelait d'intenses et douloureux souvenirs... Et comment pourrait-il se décider à refermer les yeux et renoncer à la figure joyeuse de Renji, quand la fatigue qu'il y voyait encore faisait resurgir l'image de sa prétendue mort, toujours vive en lui ?

Tout cela était impossible à montrer, impossible à exprimer parmi tous ces spectateurs potentiels. Alors, Byakuya ne faisait que regarder Renji, muet, les traits immobiles, les pieds légèrement écartés et les poings resserrés.

Les plus proches d'eux commençaient à se demander quelle genre de bêtise Renji avait encore fait, et surtout quel serait le sermon ou la punition qui s'ensuivrait. Ikkaku avait reculé jusqu'auprès de Yumichika.

Ce dernier oubliait bien vite les péripéties de la vie de Renji pour s'occuper de trouver une raison à la présence subite d'Ikkaku à ses côtés. Il clignait des yeux de peur de se tromper en lui attribuant une attitude protectrice et défiante, décidément très masculine.

Et Byakuya, noyé dans l'éclat de Renji, cherchait dans son esprit désespérément vide une raison convenable pour son interruption, une repartie quelconque, quelque chose pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un public qui s'installait progressivement autour d'eux. « _Que disait-on ? Que l'amour rendait idiot ? Je n'aurais jamais cru en faire l'expérience moi-même_. » Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en un sourire discrètement esquissé. L'horreur se répandit dans les rangs : Kuchiki taichô souriait, Renji allait mourir !

Mais chacun se trompait. Byakuya avait décidé d'agir comme le seigneur qu'il était. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune raison pour expliquer sa conduite. Il tourna les talons. De sa démarche tranquille, il avança jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient précédemment tenu leur réunion. Avec grâce et distinction, il s'assit. Pendant tout ce temps, il fut suivi par Renji sans qu'un autre mot fut ajouté, comme la plus naturelle des choses, comme ce qui avait toujours été.

La devise de la sixième division n'était-elle pas "Rationalité noble et pure" ?

En cet instant, la pureté et la noblesse apparurent à tous comme une évidence, éclipsant momentanément toute obligation de rationalité.

**fin du chapitre 32**

* * *

(1) Los Lobos : la resurrección de Stark

(2) Chanson irlandaise de Thomas Moore (1779-1852) : Traduction française extraite de l'épisode de Star Trek, The next generation : « The wounded »

* * *

Alors, quel est votre sentiment, après avoir lu ce chapitre, par rapport à ces prophéties ?

d'une curiosité persistante, comme Grimmjow,  
concentré sur la tâche, comme Tôshirô,  
sans surprise, comme Byakuya (car, heureux veinards, tout était déjà limpide pour vous)  
complètement dépassé, comme Ikkaku,  
avec un intérêt par-ci, par-là, comme Renji,  
pas d'intérêt du tout, comme Rangiku,  
rêveur, comme Stark,  
d'un profond ennui, comme Kenpachi,  
ou devant un univers éclairé, comme Yumichika.

Quelque soit la réponse, la suite dans le prochain chapitre : Alliance

* * *

Ci-dessous, l'adresse du dossier où vous trouverez les cartes du cheminement des personnages au Hueco Mundo. Celle du chapitre 32 est en ligne. A priori, ce sera la dernière : il n'y a plus que Mayuri et Nemu qui voyagent !

soul004 deviantart com/gallery/42336397 (l'adresse exacte est sous mon profile)


	33. Alliance

Mise en garde : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 33 **

**Alliance**

_Hueco Mundo, camp de base_

À la seconde où il avait entendu la voix de Byakuya l'appeler, Renji avait abandonné sa conversation avec Yumichika. Sans remarquer la nuance désapprobatrice du ton aristocratique, il s'était tourné vers celui auquel il avait renouvelé son serment d'amour.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ce n'était plus le capitaine qu'il voyait, mais l'amoureux qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Alors, quelque fût ce à quoi il s'était employé après ce moment unique, l'accent grave et distinct des paroles de Byakuya résonnait en lui, et même son regard impassible le faisait frémir. Le cœur de Renji battait la chamade par le simple fait d'être à ses côtés. Il évoluait parmi ses camarades, il riait et plaisantait, il s'évertuait à comprendre cette fameuse prophétie, mais ses pensées étaient prises d'assaut par des images entêtantes. Il ne rêvait que de bras, de caresses et d'échanges enfiévrés.

« Taichô ? »

Au début, il avait essayé de s'enquérir de la raison de l'appel de Byakuya, mais celui-ci était resté muet, sans bouger. Son interpellation n'avait eu d'autre raison qu'un soupçon d'orgueil possessif qu'il s'était efforcé de contrôler. Renji avait souri, le cœur gonflé de joie, pour une fois, d'être ainsi le centre d'attention de son capitaine alors qu'il n'était pas en faute. À présent qu'il connaissait les sentiments de ce dernier, cette pointe de jalousie n'était pas désagréable, surtout que maintenant, Byakuya avait un air plus incertain que mécontent. Il en aurait ri aux éclats si le silence ne s'était pas prolongé, inquiétant. « _Deux sous pour vos pensées, taichô_ ? » avait-il manqué de demander.

Puis l'atmosphère avait changé. Le seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la division dans laquelle il servait, avait tourné les talons. Il lui emboîta mécaniquement le pas, entraîné presque malgré lui, le regard fixé sur le numéro six qui décorait le dos de son haori blanc.

Chemin faisant, Renji se gratta la tête : « _Un amour secret, tout réciproque qu'il soit, c'est bien difficile à gérer, quand même...Je ne vais pas tarder à exploser si je ne peux pas lui parler, si je ne peux pas le toucher, si je ne peux pas l'embrasser... Ah la la ! C'est bien de lui de me faire sa déclaration en plein milieu d'une mission, tiens ! Il ne pouvait pas se retenir un peu, qu'on soit rentrés ? Lui, évidemment, je suis sûr qu'il n'a aucun problème. Je le verrais bien s'exercer à garder sa maîtrise de lui à mes dépends, d'ailleurs. Grrr !_ »

Entre Byakuya qui progressait d'un pas régulier et tranquille avec une mine parfaitement sereine, et Renji qui s'agitait derrière avec une physionomie changeante, les quelques Shinigamis qui avaient assisté à leur échange muet étaient de nouveau réduits à d'étranges spéculations. Tout avait commencé par une irritation subtile du commandant de la sixième division, pour se terminer par celle, manifeste maintenant, de Renji, alors que le noble s'était miraculeusement calmé, et tout cela, dans le silence le plus total !  
Les têtes se tournèrent sur leur passage, on entendit Grimmjow rigoler, puis l'incident fut oublié tandis que les conversations se poursuivaient.

Une fois sur place, les yeux de Renji dardaient des éclairs furibonds sur Byakuya, qui était à mille lieues de se douter du cours qu'avaient pris les pensées désordonnées de son amoureux frustré.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu ta conversation avec le lieutenant Ayasegawa, déclara le capitaine, sur un ton indiquant qu'il ne l'était pas.

— Bah, ne vous en faites pas ! On ne disait rien de sérieux. Je lui faisais remarquer combien je trouvais étrange sa nouvelle tenue.

— Étrange ? Ce n'est point l'impression que j'ai eue. »

Renji plissa le front, moitié-soucieux, moitié-surpris que Byakuya s'autorisât à exprimer son déplaisir. « _Je n'y crois pas ! Il est aussi sous pression ?_ » se rengorgea-t-il.

« Hé, hé, je vais vous confier un secret, capitaine », fit-il en se penchant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Ayasegawa-san est amoureux de Madarame-san, mais, Madarame-san l'ignore. »

Ce fut au tour de Byakuya d'écarquiller les sourcils. Portant son regard sur Renji, puis vers Yumichika et Ikkaku, puis de nouveau sur Renji, il sembla enfin comprendre toutes les implications de cette révélation. Raffermissant sa posture, il soupira :

« Il est temps de reprendre notre débat ».

Byakuya faillit sursauter, quand Renji, d'une voix tonitruante, battit le rappel des troupes. « _Il faut que je me ressaisisse_, se tança-t-il, _afin de ne pas être si sensible aux moindres faits et gestes de Renji_... »

L'un comme l'autre, Renji et Byakuya étaient tous les deux dans une impasse.  
Au cours d'une mission de première importance pour l'avenir des mondes, leurs cœurs s'étaient unis pour la première fois. Coincés dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, au centre de l'attention générale, ils resteraient fusionnés tant que la complète expression de leur union ne s'accomplirait pas.

* * *

_Soul Society, douzième division_

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Akon s'avança vers celui de ses collègues qui s'était exprimé avec des accents paniqués. Le technicien lui désigna un endroit sur l'écran qui recouvrait le mur du fond de la salle, lequel s'était allumé soudainement et affichait différentes courbes, dont l'une distinctive de leur fukutaichô.

« Où est-ce ? demanda-t-il avec sang froid.

— Karakura, répondit le plus jeune en faisant apparaître, sur l'écran panoramique, le plan de la ville où clignotait un large point rouge, mais il n'y a aucune présence de ses signes vitaux, là-bas. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elle est...

— Gardons-nous de conclure hâtivement. Enregistre tout cela, nous analyserons ensuite.

— Bien, chef. »

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, camp de base_

Les Shinigamis et les Arrancars devaient résoudre l'énigme des prophéties s'ils voulaient sauvegarder leurs mondes. Ce défi inhabituel leur faisait mettre de côté leurs sabres.

Après la pause, Kan se vit de nouveau attribuer la responsabilité des activités ludiques de Yachiru et Nell ; Stark, semblable à lui-même, rejoignit Lilinette dans sa sieste.

« Reprenons, dit Tôshirô. L'utilisation du Hôgyokû a enclenché une réaction irréversible, mais, ne nous préoccupons pas de cela pour l'instant. Ce qu'il nous faut savoir, c'est si les versets peuvent nous apporter un indice sur la façon dont nous pouvons refermer les vortex.

— Ouais, il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'est le bâtisseur, appuya Grimmjow.

— "La mère du destructeur", "le fils du destructeur", rappela Byakuya, sont les termes par lesquels le bâtisseur est caractérisé.

— "La mère et le fils du destructeur engendreront le bâtisseur", répéta plus précisément Renji, franchement, c'est carrément incestueux. Je suis encore plus heureux qu'Ichigo ne soit pas le destructeur.

— Il ne faut pas prendre cette définition mot pour mot, Renji, rassura Byakuya.

— Comment vous la prenez, taichô ?

— Laissez-moi essayer, intervint Grimmjow avant que Byakuya ne répondît, j'en fais mon affaire. Depuis le temps que je traîne avec... Alors, qui a donné naissance au Hôgyokû ? Aizen ? Hum, ça serait trop facile, ça... Bon, Aizen était un Shinigami ayant rejoint les ténèbres. Alors, les ténèbres ? Voyons la suite, "le fils du destructeur", autrement dit, ce qui est issu du Hôgyokû. Les Arrancars ? Les Vizards ? Ah ! Ça n'a pas de sens. Comment les Arrancars ou les Vizards pourraient donner naissance à ce qu'il faut pour que les mondes retrouvent leur équilibre, puisque c'est parce qu'ils ont été créés qu'on en est là. Putain !

— Le Hôgyokû serait à la fois porteur de la destruction, comme de la construction ? remarqua Byakuya, approfondissant les réflexions brutes de Grimmjow.

— Cela ne serait pas étonnant, vu que, par nature, il permet de s'affranchir des frontières des pouvoirs entre les Shinigamis et les Hollows, renchérit Tôshirô.

— Vous avez oublié une autre conséquence du Hôgyokû », dit Kenpachi, « lui, fit-il en adressant un sourire carnassier vers Aeneas, lequel représentait pour le bestial capitaine un adversaire potentiel, un nouveau défi, dont il avait hâte de tester la puissance depuis que Mayuri avait attiré son attention sur lui.

— Aeneas est un Arrancar, rétorqua Grimmjow.

— Il est unique, a dit Mayuri, plus pur.

— Parce qu'il a gardé une part d'âme humaine en lui », compléta Byakuya, entrevoyant un espoir.

Grimmjow regarda Aeneas, assis silencieusement à côté de lui, qui ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qu'il représentait.

« Nan, vous me ferez pas avaler qu'il est le bâtisseur, il a rien d'un sauveur de monde, ça, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

— Matsumoto-san, tu vas bien ? demanda soudain Renji.

— Hum ? Ah, oui. Je songeais à la raison pour laquelle Gin avait séparé le treizième et le quinzième verset du quatorzième verset.

— Je crois qu'il voulait multiplier les chances qu'on les trouve.

— Justement, pourquoi avoir gardé deux versets ensemble ?

— Effectivement.

— Je suis sûre qu'il y a une signification derrière son choix.

— Si cela a un rapport avec ce dont nous avons besoin, alors cela voudrait dire que chaque partie porte en elle la solution du problème, supposa Tôshirô.

— Quoi ? Y a plus qu'à résoudre le quinzième verset, alors ! s'écria Grimmjow, fouillant dans les feuillets.

— On s'éloigne du sujet, non ? remarqua Kenpachi, qui avait hâte d'en terminer.

— Le seul moyen pour se rapprocher de l'état originel serait de rajouter du blanc et du noir sur la palette, dit Yumichika.

— Ah, non ! Tu vas pas recommencer avec ta peinture, mon joli. Ah ! Le voilà, s'exclama Grimmjow.

— Dis donc, toi ! Tu te la ramènes bien trop alors que t'es à peine toléré parmi nous, grinça Ikkaku.

— Mille pardons, messire, d'avoir offensé votre compagnon, railla Grimmjow avec un geste à l'élégance exagérée.

— Je n'ai pas été offensé, mais plutôt que joli, j'aurai préféré beau, précisa Yumichika en jetant un regard perplexe à Ikkaku qui, décidément, avait des réactions à son encontre ne lui ressemblant pas.

— L'image du cinquième siège semble appropriée ici, intervint Byakuya, faisant revenir la conversion au sujet principal. Il se pourrait que le Shinigami et le Hollow doivent s'allier pour combler les brèches en utilisant l'essence même de leurs pouvoirs.

— "_15ème verset des prophéties de l'Autre Monde : _Le pilier". Si la rousse a raison, ce verset est suffisant pour nous donner la solution. "Les racines des trois mondes ; Le pilier soutiendra. Ébranlé, il subsistera ; Lumière et ténèbres, il mêlera." relut Grimmjow, à voix haute. Y a bien l'idée de la lumière et des ténèbres... C'est ton blanc et ton noir, mon tout beau », s'exclama-t-il en jetant un œil narquois à Yumichika.

Ikkaku, un genou à terre et le pied droit avancé au centre de leur cercle, s'élançait déjà à la gorge de Grimmjow lorsque la main fine de Yumichika se posa sur son épaule, le stoppant net. Grognant, il se rassit, un air de défi sur le visage, caressant d'un geste significatif la poignée de son sabre qui était posé à sa gauche. Grimmjow, ricanant, reprenait :

« Mais un pilier qui soutient les racines des trois mondes ? Je vois pas ce que ça peut être. On n'a que des trous, et on sait même pas où ils mènent.

— Laisse le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'occuper de cette partie-là, conseilla Byakuya, et replonge-toi sur la définition du bâtisseur en gardant en tête la comparaison qu'a faite le lieutenant Ayasegawa.

— "La mère du destructeur" : celle qu'a donné naissance au Hôgyokû. "Le fils du destructeur" : celui qu'est issu du Hôgyokû. D'accord ? »

Plusieurs têtes hochèrent en signe d'assentiment, dont celle de Byakuya. Grimmjow continua :

« Aeneas, il est pas issu du Hôgyokû, donc, il est pas le bâtisseur... Pour les Vizards, le Hôgyokû était pas complet, je peux les écarter... »

Il se tut, réfléchissant activement à ce que Byakuya lui avait dit de la naissance du Hôgyokû : que Aizen l'avait créé, qu'il n'avait été entier que lorsqu'il avait été uni à celui d'un autre fou ; qu'avant cela, Aizen le renforçait par des âmes mais ses tentatives échouaient, car leur pression spirituelle était insuffisante... "La mère"... Cela lui faisait sans cesse penser à sa rencontre avec Nell, et il savait maintenant pourquoi. Il planta son regard turquoise droit dans les iris gris du noble.

« "La mère", c'est pas seulement la personne qui donne naissance, mais c'est aussi celle qui nourrit, et c'est la pression spirituelle d'une âme pure qui a nourri le Hôgyokû, alors, je traduis par : ce fameux bâtisseur prendra forme grâce à la manifestation la plus puissante du pouvoir d'un Shinigami. Si je raisonne pareil pour "le fils du destructeur", c'est pas à l'Arrancar que ça fait référence, mais à son attaque de base la plus puissante, version améliorée de celle d'un Hollow : le Gran Rey Cero. L'alliance des deux, l'énergie pure d'un Shinigami et le Gran Rey Cero d'un Arrancar devrait reboucher les brèches », conclut Grimmjow, monstrueux d'assurance, ayant fait son profit de l'aide judicieuse de Byakuya avec une logique toute intuitive, fruit de ses longues cogitations autour des versets.

Yumichika cligna des paupières, comme s'il avait compris tout cela depuis longtemps et qu'il ne lui avait manqué que les mots pour exprimer ses idées.  
Rangiku, Ikkaku et Renji se regardaient à la ronde. Soudain, le temps s'était accéléré : il leur fallait un moment pour digérer le fait que le mystère venait d'être éclairci.  
Kenpachi souriait de toutes ses dents. "Toute puissance", "Gran Rey Cero" étaient des expressions capables de le sortir de l'ennui qui lui collait à la peau depuis longtemps.  
Tôshirô avait repris les feuillets des mains de Grimmjow pour les relire.

Byakuya regardait l'Arrancar aux cheveux d'une couleur détonante dans cet univers de grisaille. Il ne sortait pas du lot que physiquement. Il possédait une vision élargie de son environnement et avait montré des capacités d'adaptation peu ordinaires pour un être de son espèce.  
Grimmjow était un combattant dans l'âme, un guerrier qui venait à bout de tous les obstacles se dressant sur son chemin. Sans chercher à fuir, sans faire de compromis, il luttait avec acharnement quelque fût l'objet de sa lutte, poursuivant son objectif.  
Depuis qu'il avait croisé sa route, Byakuya comprenait mieux la complexité de l'existence des Arrancars. L'éternelle envie des Hollows de combler le vide original de leur cœur semblait chez eux remplacée par une aspiration particulière, à l'identique de celle de personnes à part entière. Chez Grimmjow, il avait l'impression que cette recherche avait trouvé son but lorsqu'il le regardait, entouré d'Aeneas, de Stark et Lilinette qui s'étaient ralliés à lui, et qu'il surprenait parfois son regard posé furtivement sur la jeune Nell.

Les trois versets ne faisaient que confirmer sa certitude : certains d'entre eux se rapprochaient des Shinigamis, en puissance, en raison. Pourtant, leur nature profonde était différente.

Les quelques indices que Byakuya avait fourni à Grimmjow, relatifs à des événements dont il n'avait pas eu connaissance jusqu'alors, lui avait suffi pour donner une version sensée à ces prophéties. Son intelligence, quoique non éduquée, était indéniable, et justement il fallait la redouter, car, bien qu'il fût dans leur intérêt commun de travailler ensemble, le Hollow était, par définition, leur ennemi.

« Il y a encore beaucoup à préciser, tempéra Byakuya. La puissance de nos attaques, par exemple : le rapport devrait-il être de un pour un ? Les cibles : il existe plusieurs vortex. Doivent-ils tous être abordés de la même façon ?... Il est nécessaire également d'obtenir l'accord de nos supérieurs avant de nous allier avec les Arrancars.

— Rabat-joie, grommela Kenpachi.

— Un accord ? s'étonna Grimmjow. Franchement, j'en vois pas le besoin puisque c'est l'unique solution qu'on a.

— Même ainsi, nous devons informer le Sôtaichô avant d'agir, insista Byakuya en regardant Renji.

— Oui, sûr, appuya celui-ci, comprenant le message muet, le capitaine et moi allons retourner à la Soul Society faire notre rapport », précisa-t-il encore, en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il devinait sans peine les arrière-pensées de Byakuya.

« Bien, Renji et moi allons rentrer sans tarder et attendre le retour de Kurotsuchi taichô au Seireitei, informa Byakuya. Vous l'y renverrez dès qu'il arrivera au camp.

— D'accord. Nous, nous resterons ici pour assurer la sécurité de nos installations, confirma Tôshirô.

— Capitaine ? demanda Ikkaku.

— Ici ou ailleurs, c'est pareil, répondit Kenpachi, déçu. Quelle bureaucratie à la con !

— Renji ? appela Yumichika.

— Oui ?

— Ramène-moi un nouvel uniforme, s'il te plaît.

— OK.

— Cette réunion est ajournée » déclara Byakuya.

Renji ne se laissait pas prendre aux manœuvres de son capitaine. Pour lui, il était clair que Byakuya avait su obtenir ce qu'il désirait, tout en ne négligeant pas son devoir : un retour à la Soul Society, une possibilité pour eux deux de plusieurs heures d'intimité. Oui, son capitaine savait y faire quand il s'agissait de garder le secret sur leur liaison, tout en profitant sans retenue de ses avantages.

« _Liaison_ »... Il se murmura ce mot, devenu doux à ses oreilles, encore et encore.

S'il ne se trompait pas, ils arriveraient en fin de soirée à la Soul Society. Le temps d'un court et premier rapport préliminaire, le temps d'un bon bain et d'un changement de vêtements, et ils seraient enfin ensemble...

Il eut tout le loisir du monde pour s'imaginer les plus folles des exubérances qu'il se permettrait, à l'abri des murs de la chambre à coucher du noble seigneur, alors qu'il traversait l'obscur tunnel du garganta, à la suite de son capitaine.

**fin du chapitre 33**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Quand l'amour va...


	34. Quand l'amour va

Mise en garde : présence d'un vocabulaire trivial et vulgaire ("gros mots", expressions ou jurons grossiers, etc...)  
Je rappelle aux plus jeunes que cette fic est de rating M et qu'ils doivent passer leur chemin.  
Sinon, gardez au moins à l'esprit de ne pas prendre modèle sur ceux qui s'expriment ainsi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 34 **

**Quand l'amour va...**

_Soul Society, douzième division_

« Ouverture des portes en provenance de Karakura ! Deux Shinigamis franchissent le passage. Identification en cours... »

Une voix désincarnée avait retenti dans la grande salle de la douzième division où des pupitreurs affairés allaient et venaient entre plusieurs rangées de terminaux alignés. L'un des écrans avait basculé sur un fond noir, au centre duquel une barre était apparue. Elle se remplissait rapidement de couleur. Lorsqu'elle fut toute bleue, la voix reprit, avec cette même absence de tonalité : « Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai ! ».

Des graphes s'affichèrent alors. Le technicien affecté à la surveillance du transit accourut rapidement pour vérifier leur condition physique. Une rapide comparaison l'informa que le lieutenant avait été blessé. Il prévint donc la quatrième division, puis, selon la consigne qu'il avait reçue avant de prendre son poste, il relaya la nouvelle du retour des deux membres de l'expédition du Hueco Mundo à la première division.

À deux ou trois pupitres de là, un petit laborantin s'agitait en se prenant la tête entre les mains, comme s'il voulait la déboîter :

« Aaah ! Ça recommence. Chef ! Chef ! » appela-t-il.

Akon, droit comme un i, ne se laissa pas distraire par les cris d'alerte de l'assistant affolé. Il avait fort à faire, depuis que leur capitaine s'en était allé en mission.

Les attaques sur Terre ne cessaient pour ainsi dire pas, les patrouilles étaient à peine suffisantes. On attendait de lui rapport sur rapport, suivi de la situation région par région, alors, ce n'était pas une nouvelle information de la présence de leur fukutaichô sur Terre, sans détection de ses signes vitaux, qui allait lui faire abandonner la tâche en cours. Sans que ses doigts n'arrêtassent de courir sur son clavier, il demanda, les yeux toujours fixés sur son écran :

« Où donc, cette fois ?

— Lisbonne.

— Tu enregistres ?

— Oui, mais...

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Le patron est tout simplement sur une piste. »

Après Karakura et San Francisco, les caractéristiques de Nemu apparaissaient à Lisbonne, accompagnées de transmissions de données dont il était sûr qu'elles provenaient du Hueco Mundo. Interprétées au moyen de courbes, celles-ci se superposaient idéalement aux graphes d'énergie des villes où elles avaient été repérées. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il ne faisait aucun doute que leur commandant avait trouvé l'origine des perturbations qui empoisonnaient les régions situées entre les trente-septième et trente-huitième parallèles nord de la Terre.

En poussant plus loin son analyse après les deux premières apparitions de Nemu, il avait également supposé que la contamination se propageait à partir de deux points principaux : Karakura et San Francisco. La rotation de la planète autour de son centre de gravité faisait le reste, étendant une atmosphère spirituelle propice à attirer les Hollows. Les autres poches de concentration relayaient ce phénomène. Son hypothèse se confirmerait avec les dernières mesures provenant de Lisbonne.

Se concentrant pleinement sur son travail, l'esprit d'Akon se focalisa sur les chiffres d'intrusions, d'échauffourées, de Shinigamis blessés, d'âmes définitivement perdues, qu'il devait organiser pour leur donner un sens.

* * *

_Soul Society, manoir de la Famille Kuchiki_

C'était l'après-dîner. Dans un de ses salons, Ginrei Kuchiki écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses trois visiteurs tardifs, tous membres du conseil des anciens du clan, venus le convaincre, une fois encore, d'user de son influence auprès de son petit-fils.

« … Nous ne sommes pas dépourvus d'humanité. Nous comprenons qu'il soit difficile d'envisager une nouvelle union. Cependant, pour le bien du clan, il est impensable qu'aucun héritier ne soit désigné. Il est temps, seigneur Ginrei, et vous le savez... »

Ginrei Kuchiki avait été informé du retour de son petit-fils et de son lieutenant. Présentement, le vieil homme était tracassé.

La position de leader du clan était sans doute enviable, par certains aspects, mais elle était surtout synonyme de solitude et de responsabilités. Si l'on ne pouvait se décharger de ces dernières, il était par contre nécessaire d'avoir à ses côtés une personne avec qui partager les instants de tristesse et d'isolement. Dame Hisana s'en était allée, et avec elle, tout réconfort moral avait quitté Byakuya, sans parler de l'espoir d'une descendance.

« …Nous n'accepterons pas que notre Famille soit la proie de rumeurs d'affaiblissement suite à l'ajournement constant de cette décision par notre chef. Un clan tel que le nôtre ne peut montrer aucune faille. L'incertitude en est une. Vous-même, aviez anticipé l'incapacité de votre propre fils à la succession en adoptant le jeune Kôga(1).

— Messieurs, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler le drame qui en a résulté », gronda Ginrei, mécontent qu'ils osent mentionner ce sujet devant lui. « L'impatience est mauvaise conseillère. Les bases sur lesquelles notre clan est fondé ne sont pas si fragiles qu'elles pourraient s'ébranler à cause d'une attente prolongée. Ou bien, est-ce là la signification de votre discours ?

— Non, tel n'est point l'objet de notre intervention.

— Alors, quel est-il ?

— Euh... Que... Que... balbutia son interlocuteur, le plus âgé des trois.

— C'est par votre attitude même que de telles rumeurs pourraient se propager. Soyez inflexibles, ayez foi en notre leader, et je vous garantis que nul n'osera proférer de telles inepties.

— J'entends la justesse de votre pensée, seigneur Ginrei, intervint alors une autre voix, mais, dussé-je encourir votre courroux, permettez-moi d'exposer clairement mon opinion. »

Celui qui insistait ainsi venait de parler en son nom, à la différence du premier représentant du trio qui s'était réfugié derrière le collectif. Ginrei salua son courage d'un simple hochement de la tête.

« Par tradition, le chef de notre Famille est aussi un capitaine actif du Gotei. Cela fait l'orgueil de notre clan et témoigne de notre puissance. Mais cela signifie également que sa vie est exposée. La mort du seigneur Sôjun nous l'a douloureusement prouvé. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle vous aviez fait appel au jeune Kôga, car Byakuya-sama aurait été trop jeune pour assurer la relève si vous aviez trouvé prématurément la mort. Cette éventualité nous a été épargnée, mais la rébellion du traître Aizen Sôsuke n'a fait que rappeler un problème déjà ancien : l'existence de notre chef de clan est soumise au danger. Un héritier doit être désigné ou nous nous exposerons à des querelles intestines si le pire devait arriver.

— Mon petit-fils est l'un des plus forts jamais nés parmi nous. De plus, son vice-capitaine actuel est puissant et possède le bankai. Byakuya ne disparaîtra pas si facilement. À présent, rentrez chez vous », les congédia Ginrei, lassé.

Il comprenait le point de vue des membres du conseil. Cependant, il connaissait son petit-fils. S'il maîtrisait constamment ses émotions, calme et distant d'apparence, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était également fier et obstiné, deux qualités qui faisaient de lui un être difficilement influençable, et potentiellement irascible.

Pourtant, Byakuya changeait, Ginrei le sentait. Le moment était venu de lui parler.

Dans une autre aile du manoir, Byakuya, rutilant sous ses beaux atours(2), rongeait son frein en silence. Il lui avait fallu moins de temps pour faire son rapport et se baigner, que Renji n'en prenait pour lui-même.

Résumer leur théorie sur la situation à un comité réduit de capitaines avait été moins difficile qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Tout au long de la réunion, il avait eu l'impression que certaines informations n'étaient pas inconnues du Sôtaichô. Les paroles précautionneuses du rusé vieillard distillaient...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une vibration particulière de l'atmosphère : le discret scintillement de Renji. En deux bonds, il fut sur la véranda pour apprécier, dans le crépuscule tombant lentement sur les jardins, sa silhouette claire qui venait vers lui, chaque pas repliant dans un coin de son esprit le souvenir fatidique du soir où ils s'étaient séparés. À proximité, il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à entrer.

Il sentit entre ses doigts l'épaisseur solide et chaude de la paume de Renji.

« Byakuya... », salua Renji.

Son retour était musique à ses oreilles.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et firent coulisser la porte, sans se douter qu'une ombre cachée dans l'ombre les avaient observés.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, camp de base_

Dans la lueur fantomatique des langues de feu d'un flambeau, Tôshirô profitait enfin d'un repos mérité.

Quelle magnifique idée il avait eue en laissant entendre que des patrouilles régulières étaient nécessaires ! Aussitôt, le capitaine Zaraki et ses lieutenants avaient sauté sur l'occasion et s'étaient portés volontaires.

« _Vraiment, trop facile à manipuler, les gars de la onzième !_ » se réjouissait le jeune capitaine de la dixième division, « s_i seulement Matsumoto se laissait prendre aussi facilement_ », ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser.

Pourtant, il était un peu inquiet. Le groupe qui s'était formé était explosif. L'arrancar, Grimmjow, avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans un tel confinement. Son compagnon, Aeneas, qui le suivait comme son ombre, avait immédiatement perdu la maîtrise de son reiatsu, prouvant à tous que lui aussi atteignait sa limite.

Ils étaient donc tous partis : Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Grimmjow et Aeneas...

Les trois gamines sous la responsabilité de Kan, Stark prolongeant sa sieste sans que rien ne puisse la troubler, Tôshirô avait tout lieu de se réjouir des heures paisibles qu'il allait passer jusqu'au retour des cinq excités, en un seul morceau, espérait-il.

Aeneas avait été libéré de son entrave par le capitaine Kuchiki avant son départ pour le Seireitei, et confié à la garde de Grimmjow. En soi, c'était étonnant et cela rendait Tôshirô perplexe, mais il ne doutait pas du jugement de Byakuya : ils ne s'enfuiraient pas. Il était plus incertain par rapport à l'état dans lequel la patrouille reviendrait, étant donné que chacun de ses membres bouillait du désir de se battre. S'ils ne rencontraient pas d'ennemis à pourfendre, qu'adviendrait-il ?

* * *

_Soul Society, appartements de Byakuya_

Renji était embrasé. Jamais il n'avait été embrasé à ce point. Le silence, il y était habitué. Un regard passionné qui balayait son corps, également. Mais là, sa peau brûlait sous les traits de feu qui le déshabillaient, son cœur s'affolait dans la fournaise charriée par ses veines, et l'étoffe lâche de son kimono ne suffisait plus à cacher le désir niché entre ses cuisses. Ses jambes flageolèrent.

« _Respirer. Il faut que je respire, _ne cessait de s'admonester Renji. _Mais, comment j'ai pu avoir oublié de savoir respirer !?_ »

Le souffle bloqué, Renji baignait dans l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Byakuya, comme s'il s'agissait d'une toile d'araignée dans laquelle il était pris au piège. Il n'était capable que de le regarder s'approcher de lui, pas à pas, de le visionner à travers un voile de rêve tendre vers son visage une main dénudée.

Un pas encore, et la réalité le saisissait. Il sentait la tiédeur de son souffle contre ses lèvres, ses doigts en griffe attraper ses mèches de cheveux et les tirer en arrière, sa paume chaude se presser contre le bas de son dos, générant un frisson qui lui parcourut les reins.

Un pas encore, et ils étaient emmêlés, jambes entre jambes, bassins étroitement resserrés, bouches fusionnées et vivantes.

L'acceptation le frappa. Ses propres mains encerclèrent sa récompense. À lui, les fils soyeux de noir ébène ; à lui, l'ourlet si doux de cette oreille ; à lui, la délicatesse de ce cou qu'il pouvait presque entourer de ses cinq doigts ; à lui, la souplesse de ce dos qui se courbait contre son torse ; à lui, ces fesses rondes, libérées de toute rigueur posturale ; à lui, ce bras dont la peau blanche se révélait dans la manche qu'il venait de retrousser ; à lui, cette nuque, dégagée par sa main fiévreuse ; à lui, cette bouche qui ne demandait que de lui appartenir et qui semblait se soumettre à ses moindres volontés ; à lui cette joue, ce front, ce nez, ce menton...

« Byakuya... »

Renji revenait sur le noble seigneur, le lapait, l'embrassait, le mouillait de baisers humides ; le caressait, le touchait, le palpait par cent mains qui couraient sur corps, et murmurait, inlassablement, son prénom : « Byakuya... ».

Renji et Byakuya vibraient de concert. Et si l'aristocrate restait silencieux, ce n'était que parce que, pour la première fois de son existence, l'intensité de son émotion lui ôtait les mots. Avec le même élan, il s'unissait à Renji, se dévouait à ses caresses et l'englobait dans sa force. « _Enfin_, se disait-il alors qu'il participait au déploiement ravageur de leurs sentiments, _il est venu à moi. Enfin, je le tiens dans mes bras. Enfin, je peux sans mentir m'immerger dans son amour. Enfin, je peux sans regret l'entourer du mien. _»

Mains, bras, jambes, virilités ardentes, tendresses et passion s'entremêlaient à l'intérieur d'un pilier de chair, une colonne enfiévrée d'où jaillissaient soupirs et chuchotements : « Bya...kuya... ».

Dans leur enlacement amoureux, ils laissèrent parler leurs corps, leurs cœurs, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils satisfassent l'expression de ce qu'ils s'étaient contraints de retenir, ils n'auraient de place pour aucune autre question.

* * *

_ Hueco Mundo, alentours du camp de base_

Grimmjow ne pouvait que constater l'inutilité de la patrouille : leur puissance combinée suffisait à faire reculer même le plus fort des Vasto Lorde qui restaient dans les parages et à mettre à l'abri le camp. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une menace ou d'un danger à combattre.

Les clochettes culminant à deux mètres du sol tintèrent. Kenpachi Zaraki s'était arrêté et retourné.

« Toi, dit-il en le désignant du doigt, cherche-moi une cible intéressante ».

Grimmjow haussa des épaules en répondant : « Y en a pas ».

L'agressivité du borgne augmenta sensiblement, ciblée sur Aeneas. En frissonnant d'excitation, celui-ci saisit son fouet.

Grimmjow grimaça devant l'inévitable : « Z'êtes sûr ? L'a pas l'air, comme ça, mais il est fort. »

On aurait dit qu'il venait d'offrir au capitaine le Hueco Mundo sur un plateau, à voir son sourire s'élargir sur sa face couturée. Le Shinigami balança son sabre sur ses épaules et grinça, enthousiaste : « Alors, on commence ? ».

C'était la plus horrible des lames que Grimmjow ait jamais vue. Ébréchée, rouillée, elle faisait peine à voir. Son apparence semblait gémir pour elle de tous les coups portés dans une fureur bestiale. Ce n'était pas l'arme d'un guerrier, c'étaient les pleurs et les hurlements de toutes ses victimes.

Inconsciemment, Grimmjow avertit : « Aeneas, vaut mieux que tu te retires. »

Il se surprit lui-même de ces paroles et, à l'air ahuri des deux lieutenants, il comprit qu'eux aussi ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il prît la défense du jeune Arrancar. Il le regarda.

Les yeux de braise d'Aeneas, dont seule la lueur rougeâtre perçait sous son masque, ne révélaient rien qui fût traduisible. Son fouet se couvrit d'énergie spirituelle, se déroulant et s'enroulant comme une liane autour de son corps jusqu'à le recouvrir. Les volutes dissipées, il apparut, son arme transformée, enroulée autour de son poignet, la moitié du visage couverte de son faciès de Hollow, le corps inhumain, ardent, prêt à lutter pour sa survie.

Aeneas était trop jeune, encore sous l'emprise de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait menacé, alors, comme toujours, il répondrait seul face au danger. Les paroles de Grimmjow, il ne les avait pas entendues, elles étaient trop inconnues de lui. Personne, jusqu'à présent, n'avait fait attention à lui. Il retrouvait les sensations de solitude, sentait sa puissance et s'enivrait de sa force. Il jurait que rien, ni personne, ne le ferait reculer.

Il s'avança face à celui qui le défiait.

Kenpachi l'invita : « À toi l'honneur. Essaie de me blesser ».

L'ombre l'atteignit aux jambes avant même qu'il n'ait fini de se mettre en garde. Le sang gicla.

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! T'as pas honte des coups bas, toi ! rugit Kenpachi, prêt à contre-attaquer.

— Je ferai tout ce qui me permettra de rester en vie, se défendit Aeneas, dans un nouveau claquement de fouet.

— L'est pas comme toi, Ikkaku, remarqua Kenpachi.

— Merde, capitaine, me comparez pas à un Hollow ! »

Sur un nouvel éclat de rire, Kenpachi s'élança avec une audace hargneuse. Cette fois-ci, il esquiva adroitement la menace. Il disparut dans un brouillard pour réapparaître sur Aeneas, qui déclencha une gauche de sa main enveloppée par sa longe.

La lame franchit sans peine la défense pour entamer, à peine freinée dans son élan, l'épaule de l'Arrancar, alors que la déflagration d'énergie émise par le poing de ce dernier, toujours en action, ne faisait qu'érafler la tempe du Shinigami.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Pour Kenpachi, il était clair qu'Aeneas ne faisait pas le poids. Par contre, son agressivité l'émoustillait, alors, il n'allait pas lâcher une si bonne prise. Cela effacerait la déception de son précédent combat, durant lequel son adversaire lui avait glissé entre les doigts comme une anguille. Il n'avait toujours pas compris son comportement. À quoi servait d'être puissant si on n'en jouissait pas ?

Cerise sur le gâteau, il ne sentait aucune peur émaner du jeunot, quand bien même leur différence de niveau était évidente. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, il allait pouvoir s'amuser !

Aeneas, lui, ne jouait pas. Il était plus faible que son ennemi ? Quelle importance ! Pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. C'était comme cela qu'il était mort, c'était comme cela qu'il était devenu fort. Le désavantage était un terrain familier, la douleur était une compagne fidèle, le sang qu'il perdait n'était plus le sien. Tel était ce que sa vie de mortel lui avait appris, tel était ce qui était devenu la conviction de son âme solitaire. Sa queue fouetta vigoureusement le sable, soulevant une vague de poussière.

C'est alors qu'il vit devant lui de longues mèches colorées balayant le dos d'un exosquelette fin et brillant moulant à la perfection un corps souple à la grâce féline.

« Je prends la relève, Aeneas. Soigne-toi. On va pas être trop de deux pour venir à bout de ce colosse. »

Deux oreilles pointues et velues avaient accompagné ces mots de mouvements rapides et nerveux.

« _Deux pour le prix d'un, de mieux en mieux_ », se réjouit Kenpachi.

"On va pas être trop de deux"... Aeneas n'était plus seul. Un plus un faisait deux et s'accompagnait d'un monde nouveau. Le désavantage se comblait, la douleur s'effaçait et le sang qu'il perdait importait à l'autre.  
La chaleur qu'il ressentit n'eut rien de l'habituel brasier infernal que ses émotions engendraient. C'était une pulsion vive, soutenue, et source d'une énergie étrangère, un puissant courant qui l'enveloppa tout entier.  
Pour la première fois, il sentit qu'il touchait à l'essence même de sa force.

Grimmjow n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Face à Kenpachi, vainqueur de Nnoitra, qui pouvait rayer son existence d'un seul coup d'épée, quelques mots valsaient dans sa tête : Las Noches, un trône sans sujets, une puissance sans rivale, une vie sans saveur...

« Je t'aurais pas cru du genre chevaleresque, s'étonna Kenpachi.

— Il reste si peu d'entre nous », se borna-t-il à dire, avant de se ruer à l'assaut...

Yumichika avait jusque-là bien résisté aux rafales mordantes de vent et de sable mêlés. Par contre, en y ajoutant la violence des tempêtes déclenchées par les coups que s'échangeaient les assaillants, sa résistance vaillante ne faisait plus l'affaire. Il devenait incapable de défendre sa fierté amoureuse et esthétique : ses pauvres bras aux épaules dénudées affrontaient douloureusement les éléments déchaînés. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier et de se recroqueviller.

En voyant cela, car le gémissement de Yumichika s'était perdu dans la tourmente, Ikkaku se fit un devoir de lui faire un paravent de son corps. Son geste fut cependant bien insuffisant, les courants provenant en tous sens.

Pourtant, une incroyable sensation de confort entoura bientôt Yumichika. Il ferma les yeux, subjugué, tâtant le vêtement qui était posé sur ses épaules et d'où montait l'odeur familière et musquée d'Ikkaku.

Celui-ci, dont le torse n'était plus que couvert de son kimono blanc, indifférent aux bourrasques qui faisaient claquer le fin coton contre sa peau, passait les bras de son compagnon dans les manches de la veste qu'il lui prêtait, avec la même précaution que s'il habillait une poupée de porcelaine.

Yumichika leva un regard reconnaissant vers lui, embarrassé d'être si proche, réjoui de se trouver dans sa chaleur, désirant, plus que tout, atteindre la bouche qui passait d'un côté et de l'autre de son nez, dans un affairement éloigné de ses propres pensées.

Il sut, alors, que l'attention amicale d'Ikkaku ne lui suffirait plus.

* * *

_Soul Society, appartements de Byakuya_

Dans les brumes de son désir, absorbé par les baisers qui pleuvaient contre sa gorge ou son épaule, Byakuya perçut le tremblement de Renji. L'emprisonnant dans une étreinte volontaire, il l'amena au pied du lit où il le fit asseoir avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent. Puis, installé à côté de lui, il lui demanda :

« Fais-moi un compte-rendu de ta visite médicale.

— Hein ? baragouina un Renji éberlué de ce revirement soudain d'humeur.

— Comment vont tes blessures ? précisa Byakuya avec sérieux, en avançant la main vers un endroit marbré du torse de Renji, visible par l'ouverture béante de son kimono.

— Bien, elles cicatrisent sans problème, je n'aurai pas de séquelles... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Alors que Byakuya effleurait délicatement la peau rosie, légèrement enflée, du ventre de Renji, une feuille pliée en trois avait glissé de sa manche sur le plancher. Les yeux écarquillés, Renji reconnut le papier filigrané aux armoiries des Kuchiki, le même que celui qui avait été utilisé, il y avait une éternité, pour l'abominable contrat par lequel tout avait commencé.

Il regardait, figé dans une horreur sans nom, Byakuya.

« Notre nouveau contrat », répondit celui-ci.

Renji fronçait à présent les sourcils, effrayé de comprendre.

« Pas... Pas question ! » s'écria-t-il.

Et sans perdre un instant, il ramassa la feuille, la déchira sans la lire, puis fit voler au loin les morceaux, pour se jeter ensuite sur Byakuya et l'emmener dans un baiser passionné et revanchard. Lorsqu'il sentit la reddition sans concession de son amant, il s'écarta de sa bouche, lui saisit le visage entre les mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara, d'un ton aux sonorités de feu :

« Premier et dernier article : Notre amour n'aura pas de limites ! ».

Byakuya sourit du coin des lèvres, très calme, sans chercher à s'échapper de l'étau de Renji.

« Très romantique », souligna-t-il, un brin sarcastique.

« _Quoi_ ? », s'estomaqua silencieusement Renji, la mâchoire grande ouverte en une muette exclamation.

« Je... Je... » essaya-t-il, sans pouvoir se reprendre.

Il était sérieux, lui. Byakuya ne faisait-il que s'amuser avec lui, encore et toujours ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ses bras retombèrent. Il serra les poings, le visage rougissant de colère...

« Premier et dernier article : Notre amour n'aura pas de limites », répéta mot pour mot Byakuya, d'une voix douce et sincère.

Il fallut quelques petites secondes pour qu'une explication trouve son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Renji.

« Vous vous êtes moqué de moi, taichô ? réalisa-t-il, sur un ton de reproche.

— Oui, je l'avoue. Mais j'étais loin de prévoir une telle déclaration ! C'était irrésistible, même venant de ta part... Renji, ne vas-tu point continuer de m'appeler Byakuya ?

— Non ! grogna Renji, vexé, c'est votre punition.

— Quel gamin tu fais ! Il me semble que tu peux m'octroyer le bénéfice d'une revanche pour m'avoir fait croire que tu allais mourir.

— Ah ça non ! Vous vous êtes trompé tout seul. Moi, j'avais une excuse : j'étais dans les vapes. Et puis, si ça se trouve, sans ça, vous ne m'auriez jamais dit que vous m'aimiez.

— Je t'aime, Renji.

— Bya... hmpf ! »

Un baiser scella la bouche de Renji, dont la colère avait fondu sous les mots d'amour.

Apprivoiser son lieutenant, devenu si farouche pendant leur séparation, allait se révéler un amusement de tous les instants. « _Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer_ », jugea pensivement Byakuya.

C'était comme si Renji, entre-temps, s'était libéré. La soumission qui avait rendu si orgueilleux Byakuya au début de leur relation avait fait place peu à peu à un feu d'artifice d'indépendance, de liberté et d'éclats amoureux.

Ils danseraient ainsi, sur un pied d'égalité, pour les jours et les jours à venir.

« Non, Renji, intervint Byakuya lorsque ce dernier se fit plus entreprenant.

— Quoi ? Mais, j'ai envie, moi !

— Crois-moi, je m'en rends parfaitement compte. Mais le moment est mal choisi, nous sommes en pleine mission, nous devons préserver nos forces.

— Je vais mourir...

— Cette tromperie ne produira point l'effet escompté, Renji.

— Je vous déteste.

— Tu m'aimes. Et je te prie de cesser ces politesses infantiles.

— Non, ou alors... Byakuya, faisons l'amour », lança Renji, tout de go.

« _Par le grand esprit du Seireitei, qu'est-ce qui me prend de résister à ce regard ? C'est moi qui vais mourir..._ »

« Je ne céderai point au chantage, affirma Byakuya, malgré tout.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir, le défia Renji.

— Renji, j'ai dit n... Ah ! Point... Point ici ! Mmm... gémit le noble seigneur, succombant au jeu de mains hardies qui n'avaient pas mis longtemps à le percer à jour.

— Tu vois, Byakuya, tu as envie de moi, toi aussi.

— Je... Je n'ai point dit le contraire. Il se trouve juste que nous avons besoin de repos, d'autant plus que tu as été gravement blessé.

— Je déteste quand tu es trop raisonnable.

— Il faut bien que je le sois pour deux. Viens, invita-t-il, en tentant d'échapper aux mains baladeuses de Renji.

— Byakuya... insista Renji, récalcitrant.

— Arrête, t'ai-je dit », commanda Byakuya en fronça les sourcils, sévère, soudain.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la tête du lit, où il s'assit.

« Franchement, reprocha Renji, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être avec mon capitaine qu'avec mon amant, ce soir.

— Tu me peines, fit Byakuya, le ton voilé de tristesse.

— Byakuya ! »

Renji réagit à l'intonation étrange, aux mots qui pour une fois ne cachaient rien de l'état d'esprit de son amant trop distant. Que se passait-il ? C'était Byakuya qui le blessait en se refusant à lui alors qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis leur baiser sur la corniche d'une montagne inconnue du Hueco Mundo. Il s'était même résolu à lui laisser le contrôle de leurs ébats, mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce qui tracassait Byakuya.

Pris au dépourvu, Renji rejoignit Byakuya et posa le front contre sa nuque, à genoux derrière lui sur le matelas. Quelques minutes passèrent, au terme desquelles Byakuya rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

« N'était-ce point cette tendresse que tu réclamais ? Cette preuve d'amour que tu as si longtemps attendue ? J'ai la sensation que céder à notre empressement maintenant n'accomplirait rien d'autre que de reprendre là où nous en étions restés. Or, je souhaite nous offrir un nouveau commencement. Je souhaite que nous puissions forger des bases solides pour l'avenir de notre couple. »

Renji soupira. Byakuya sentit son souffle tiède sur son dos. Il imaginait ses mèches rouges, de part et d'autre de son visage, à l'ombre desquelles son regard se cachait, et il frissonna en entendant sa voix grave.

« Je suis idiot, je vous aime trop. Vous pensez à tant de choses, et moi, je ne me préoccupe de rien d'autre que de ce dont je suis privé sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi vous me le refusez. J'ai si longtemps voulu votre amour, et brusquement je me demande comment vous pourriez aimer quelqu'un comme moi. »

Il y eut une courte pause, puis Byakuya répondit :

« Te souviens-tu du jour où je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu m'aimais ? T'entendre me poser cette même question me fais réaliser que l'amour n'a pas besoin de raison pour exister. Je t'en prie, Renji, ne cesse point de m'appeler Byakuya. »

Byakuya fut allégé du poids de Renji contre son dos pour être encerclé par ses deux bras solides. Il s'appuya contre le torse qui s'offrait à lui. La voix de Renji s'envola au-dessus de sa tête.

« Punition mis à part, il y a des moments où je vous sens à un niveau si différent du mien qu'il me semble que je ne pourrai jamais vous y atteindre. Dans ces moments-là, le vouvoiement me colle comme une deuxième peau.

— C'est ma faute.

— Non, c'est faux ! D'ailleurs, je vais m'employer dès maintenant à y mettre un terme. »

Renji l'avait pris par les épaules et l'avait retourné aux trois quarts, pour continuer sur sa lancée :

« Dorénavant, je te tutoierai et je te saluerai bien haut en te souhaitant chaque matin : "Ohayo ! Bya-chan."

— Renji ! mit en garde Byakuya, n'appréciant ni le fait d'être brusqué ainsi, ni la boutade innocente, qui faisait surgir dans son esprit le spectre effrayant d'un Renji miniature aux pommettes roses.

— Je plaisante, taichô, je plaisante, amadoua Renji, en prenant d'instinct ses distances.

— Renji... se désespéra l'aristocrate.

— Bon, d'accord : Byakuya.

— Entre ces murs, seulement, rappela celui-ci, méfiant.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Le reste du temps, tu es mon effrayant capitaine.

— Renji ! tonna le vertueux amant.

— Hi, hi ! Je t'aime trop, Byakuya.

— Pourrais-tu supprimer ce « trop », je te prie ? Il ne convient guère.

— Je t'aime à la folie, Byakuya.

— J'espère que non. Mon vice-capitaine se doit de garder les pieds sur terre, répliqua Byakuya, se prenant finalement au jeu de ce badinage.

— Je t'aime passionnément ?

— Si tu n'en es point certain toi-même, comment le saurais-je ?

— Raah ! Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire !

— Cette affirmation est une supposition erronée. Je ne sais presque jamais ce que tu veux dire.

— Mais, mais... »

Renji affichait un air perdu et se mordait la lèvre. « _Vraiment, c'est pourtant lui qui a commencé ! Il se laisse trop facilement tourmenter_ », s'attendrit Byakuya.

« Renji ?

— Oui ?

— M'aimes-tu ?

— Oui, je t'aime, Byakuya, répondit Renji, avec un naturel confondant.

— Voilà, il n'est point besoin d'y ajouter de superlatif.»

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps. Byakuya se sentit happé et serré dans une puissante étreinte qui n'allait pas le relâcher de si tôt. Les cheveux de Renji s'insinuaient partout, de façon agaçante. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable qu'il l'avait cru. Pourtant, il adorait admirer sa chevelure, libérée de son attache.

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, le seigneur Kuchiki songea que jusqu'à maintenant ces mèches rouges n'avaient été pour lui qu'un fabuleux élément du décor flamboyant qui entourait l'objet de son désir. Les caresses interdites avaient idéalisé ce qui s'était trouvé hors de sa portée. Très sérieux, il se nota pour plus tard : « _Il faudra que je pense à les lui faire natter avant de s'endormir_ ».

Le souffle de Renji contre son cou se fit léger et régulier. Les battements de son cœur se calmaient et ralentissaient. « _Malgré ses dénégations véhémentes, ce jeune sot a succombé instantanément à la fatigue_ ! » observa-t-il.

Comme il l'avait soupçonné, il restait prisonnier de ses bras. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant en défaut de n'avoir pas anticipé ce tour-là. Il se fit une deuxième note mentale : « _Définir un temps de câlins adéquat_ ». Amour réciproque ou non, le chef du clan Kuchiki n'allait tout de même pas se transformer en doudou la nuit venue !

Détrôné de sa souveraineté habituelle, il se résolut à s'y faire, pour cette nuit seulement. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite que Byakuya laissa le sommeil l'attraper à son tour.

Sur le sol, éclairés par un mince rayon de lune, gisaient des morceaux de papier. Ils étaient vierges de toute écriture.

**fin du chapitre 34**

* * *

(1)Kôga Kuchiki : Il fut le maître du zanpakutô Muramasa (Arc de la rébellion des zanpakutôs). Je brode sur la raison pour laquelle il a été adopté par Ginrei.

(2)Je l'avoue, cette expression est plutôt réservée à la gente féminine. Mais l'idée de Byakuya se faisant beau pour Renji est irrésistible !

* * *

Notes :  
Eh bien, non ! Ce n'était pas un lemon. Pas vraiment, ou alors très, très léger, à peine le début d'un, juste de quoi faire saliver... Déçu(e)s ?

Prochain chapitre : Quant l'amour va, est-ce que tout va ?

Je vous entends d'ici : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous mettre comme bâton dans les roues ! On veut les voir heureux et ensemble !"


	35. Quand l'amour va, est-ce que tout va ?

À tous ceux et toutes celles qui sont en pleine révision, passent ou vont passer des examens, des concours... et qui se détendent en lisant Les foudres de Renji, je vous remercie et je vous souhaite bon courage et bonne chance !

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

**Quand l'amour va, est-ce que tout va ?**

_Soul Society, appartements de Byakuya_

Une faible lumière annonçait l'aube mais l'obscurité de la nuit prédominait. Le seigneur Kuchiki s'était éveillé de bonne heure, comme à son habitude lorsque son amant lui rendait visite.

Présentement, il l'observait, toujours en train de dormir.  
Il distinguait encore mal ses traits. Sa respiration était si douce que même l'absence de bruits extérieurs ne lui permettait pas de l'entendre sans une intense concentration. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte sombre, à l'éclat inexistant, qui faisait d'eux une simple parure d'ombre.

L'heure était venue de ramener à la vie cette silhouette endormie.

Pourtant, il ne le faisait pas. « _Ce n'est pas raisonnable_, se disait Byakuya, _le jour va se lever_ », mais il ne bougeait pas, il attendait.  
Il devint bientôt évident que, sans intervention de sa part, le dormeur n'ouvrirait pas les yeux dans les minutes qui suivraient. « _Une vraie marmotte_ ! », s'attendrit l'aristocrate.  
Alors, il avança la main vers son visage assoupi, frôla sa joue en lui dégageant l'oreille, puis appela, penché sur lui : « Renji ».

Il n'obtint qu'un mouvement évasif censé repousser la cause du chatouillis, engendré par son souffle.

« Renji, appela-t-il encore, plus fort, après s'être écarté, Renji !

— Oui ? murmura une voix sourde, des profondeurs de l'oreiller.

— Debout, il est temps pour toi de partir.

— Quoi ? Mais je viens de m'endormir.

— Le matin approche.

— Déjà ?

— Oui, dépêche-toi. »

Renji discerna l'urgence dans le ton distant de Byakuya. Il se battit contre les brumes du sommeil et ouvrit ses paupières encore lourdes.

« C'est pas une vie, ronchonna-t-il.

— J'aimerais te permettre de rester.

— Ce n'est pas le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? » rassura Renji, cette fois-ci pleinement éveillé, désolé du regret émanant des paroles de son amant, mais aussi, heureux de les entendre.

Avec une rapidité née d'une longue habitude, il remit plus de formalisme dans sa tenue, entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux avec le peigne que Byakuya lui mit d'office dans la main, et enfin, se déclara prêt au départ.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser chaste et doux, un baiser qui disait au revoir, un baiser qui disait à bientôt, un baiser d'un genre qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais échangé jusque-là.

Le plus fou des rêves de Renji était devenu réalité.

Byakuya l'accompagna sous la véranda. Renji allait se rechausser lorsque de l'angle extérieur se fit entendre un bruit de pas. Byakuya tourna la tête. Son teint naturellement pâle devint si blanc que Renji crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il se porta à son côté et aperçut, lui aussi, la personne qui engendrait une telle expression de terreur sur le visage de celui qui n'avait jamais montré ce genre d'émotion.

En une terrible seconde, Byakuya vit leur avenir à tous deux détruit. En une terrible seconde, il sentit qu'on lui arrachait ce qu'il venait tout juste de saisir. En une terrible seconde, il comprit que le bonheur lui serait à jamais refusé. Il attrapa la main de Renji et la serra avec force.

« Je vous attendais », révéla le visiteur.

Un bruissement agita les buissons, la brise matinale rida la surface de l'étang, un nuage passa dans le ciel, occultant une à une les étoiles pâlissantes de l'aube. La vie bougeait aux alentours. Sous la véranda, le temps sembla s'être figé...

« Ainsi, ton choix s'est porté sur cet... homme, observa l'arrivant, en fixant leurs mains enlacées, je ne cesserai jamais de m'étonner de tes critères ».

Il balaya Renji d'un regard impersonnel, des pieds jusqu'à la tête, jaugeant la qualité de ce qu'il voyait ainsi que le ferait un marchand de bestiaux.

Renji se raidit sous l'offense. Il sentit son cœur s'alourdir, couler à une vitesse vertigineuse dans les profondeurs sans fond d'un lac à la surface glacée. Il perdait pied, et de lui s'éloignait cette lumière argentée qui avait été si difficile à atteindre. Ce fut alors que Byakuya lui lâcha la main pour s'avancer devant lui, le soustrayant au regard qui l'entachait de honte.

Byakuya s'était repris. Sa pression spirituelle rayonnait autour de lui tel un bouclier de bronze et d'argent, froide et puissante, maîtrisée et incisive. L'espoir se ralluma en Renji. Il se rapprocha de Byakuya, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, retrouvant sa force et apportant son soutien.

« Que veux-tu, Byakuya ?

— La prospérité, grand-père ».

Ginrei Kuchiki soupira. Son petit-fils n'aurait pas pu donner une réponse à la signification plus ambiguë et gênante.  
Eût-il répondu égoïstement "le bonheur", qu'il n'aurait pas hésité plus longtemps à mettre un terme à sa relation avec son lieutenant. Au lieu de cela, il avait choisi un mot qui s'appliquait au clan comme à lui-même, en tant que membre de la Famille.

« _Remarquable d'intelligence_ » constatait-il fièrement, en même temps qu'il se demandait quelles étaient les options qui lui restaient.

Il regarda les deux hommes qui se dressaient face à lui. Leur protection mutuelle ne lui avait pas échappé. Un lien s'était tissé entre eux, il était trop tard pour rien y faire. Au nom de quoi les séparer ? De la stabilité du clan ? De la morale ? De la stérilité d'une telle union ?

« Une conversation s'impose. Suivez-moi », commanda le patriarche.

* * *

_Soul Society, laboratoire privé de Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

Des colonnes de chiffres défilaient devant les yeux de Mayuri. Mesures prises dans les régions envahies de la Terre, données récupérées des bras de Nemu, jetés dans le Hueco Mundo, analyses de ses assistants, résultats de ses études sur la pression spirituelle des Shinigamis et des Hollows, ces informations brutes pénétraient dans son cerveau avec une logique toute digitale.

À une allure inhumaine, il transformait ces nombres en courbes, inscrivait ces courbes sur des graphiques mentaux, en faisait la synthèse, en déduisait une théorie qu'il vérifiait rapidement au moyen de quelques tapes sur son clavier.

Échec...

Alors, il recommençait, sans se lasser. Là était son domaine d'expertise, là se trouvait son seul plaisir, là résidait la motivation de toute une vie : découvrir.

Succès...

L'écran s'était figé. Ses doigts encore posés sur les touches s'immobilisèrent. Les traits de son visage dissimulés sous un maquillage grotesque s'animèrent en une grimace hideuse. Mayuri leva les bras en un geste de victoire. Le ricanement qui suivit, jailli de sa gorge déployée, ricocha sur tous les murs de sa chambre.

La réussite avait un goût de triomphe. Plus grande avait été la difficulté à l'atteindre, meilleure en était la saveur. En cet instant, Mayuri expérimentait ce qui devait être pour lui le plus proche de l'orgasme.

Ce serait la consécration de la science, et ainsi, il obtiendrait sa revanche. Son art, méprisé par ses confrères, venait de prouver sa raison d'être. Il était le sauveur des Mondes. Il ferait oublier ce misérable humain en lequel tous croyaient, ces Shinigamis pour qui seule la force comptait, ou ceux pour lesquels le rang et l'honneur passaient au-dessus de tout.

Sans perdre un instant, il demanda la convocation d'une assemblée extraordinaire des capitaines.

* * *

_Soul Society, salons de Ginrei Kuchiki_

Attablé devant un petit-déjeuner apparu miraculeusement devant ses yeux, Renji perdait peu à peu la confiance qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt. La tête courbée vers sa poitrine, il n'osait pas détacher son regard de ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses.

Autour de lui, tout lui rappelait sa misérable existence. Les lignes nobles dessinant l'espace, dépourvues de superflu, les lambris de bois précieux, les tons harmonieux, ne faisaient pas oublier la sévérité des lieux. Tout parlait de pouvoir, de puissance, de prestige et d'héritage.

Ses longues, longues journées d'agonie où il s'était entraîné comme un forcené pour rejoindre ce monde ne faisaient pas le poids, ne le feraient jamais. Il regardait ses mains, sans y trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de raffinement.

Il avait cru que le pire était de ne pas être aimé. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi terrassé que maintenant, face au jugement du seigneur Ginrei Kuchiki, le précédent chef du clan, le grand-père de Byakuya. Il pouvait se rebeller, prouver à tous sa valeur, il ne changerait jamais ce qu'il était, ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'était pas. Ses poings se crispèrent face à ce constat, et il trembla de colère et d'impuissance.

Qu'était-il ? Un homme, un Shinigami vaillant et valeureux.  
Que n'était-il pas ? Une femme, une personne de noble naissance.

De son point de vue, les sentiments de l'un valaient bien ceux de l'autre, mais son point de vue ne comptait pas. Durant l'examen de Ginrei, Renji avait senti toutes les craintes qu'il avait repoussées réapparaître : il ne convenait pas. Même accepté par Byakuya, c'était une vérité qui ne pouvait plus rester cachée.

Pouvait-il lutter ? Devait-il lutter ? Jamais Byakuya ne renoncerait à son clan. Jamais plus il ne transgresserait leurs lois. Leur amour, une fois découvert, n'avait plus d'avenir.

« Voilà qui ne te ressemble point, Byakuya. Agir dans l'ombre, tel un malfaiteur... »

L'insulte était claire. Renji releva la tête, furieux. S'il était prêt à recevoir l'opprobre, il refusait que Byakuya en soit l'objet.

« L'hypocrisie ne vous sied point, non plus, grand-père ».

Renji ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Byakuya résistait ! Qu'espérait-il ? Le gamin des rues qu'il était nageait dans la plus complète incompréhension des dits et non-dits de cette bataille.

Le vieillard ferma à demi les paupières. La lueur de mépris qu'abritait son regard fut remplacée par un éclair rusé.

« Mettons cartes sur table, mon garçon. Que sais-tu ? »

Renji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Se pourrait-il que Byakuya ait un atout dans sa manche ? Voilà qui serait bien son genre. Il n'avait pas pu se lancer dans cette aventure sans posséder un élément en sa faveur. Mais alors, cette angoisse qui avait transparu sur son visage, d'où venait-elle ?

Byakuya réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de tirer parti de ce qu'il avait réalisé peu après leur rencontre inopinée avec son grand-père, alors qu'à quelques secondes près, Renji aurait quitté son logis.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? », demanda-t-il.

Les soupçons de Ginrei se renforcèrent. Byakuya cherchait à obtenir de lui une confirmation de ce qu'il avait deviné, tout en obtenant une information supplémentaire et sans rien révéler de ce qu'il savait. C'était une façon de reprendre les rênes de la conversation. Mais, il n'allait pas si facilement céder le pas à son petit-fils.

« Tu as conscience que discuter des affaires du clan devant un étranger est hors de question, ou bien as-tu laissé la luxure te corrompre ? »

Byakuya mettait toute sa résolution à garder son calme et à s'empêcher de regarder Renji. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter la peine qu'il devinait dans son regard, il n'aurait pas pu rester indifférent à son corps raidi sous l'effort de ne rien laisser paraître. Il venait de faire entrer Renji dans son monde, un monde de jeux cruels où gagnait celui qui contrôlait le mieux ses émotions.

Renji, aux larmes douces, à la tendresse fragile, au verbiage incessant, à la force étincelante, à la persévérance sincère... Son silence était comme une prison, son immobilité, une entrave, car il s'efforçait, au mieux de ses possibilités, de respecter des règles si contraires à sa nature.  
« _Renji, un étranger ? Rien n'est plus faux. _»

« Je sais n'avoir aucune vie privée, ce qui fait de mon amant une partie intégrante des affaires du clan. N'est-ce point la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez invités tous les _deux _? », précisa Byakuya, en insistant sur le "deux".

Ginrei ne put qu'admirer la façon dont Byakuya avait retourné son argument sans se déstabiliser, mais Renji Abarai, peut-être, lui offrirait une opportunité. Il s'accommoda donc de s'expliquer, dans une certaine mesure :

« J'admets avoir fermé les yeux jusqu'à présent sur tes activités nocturnes... »

Ginrei s'interrompit au sursaut horrifié de Renji.

« Qu'un manant tel que toi puisse croire une seule seconde que sa piètre occultation de reiatsu me mystifierait est une plaisanterie, éclaira-t-il, tournant en dérision l'application qu'avait mis Renji à se parfaire. Mais là n'est point la question. Tout homme, à un moment ou à un autre, s'avoue vaincu face au désir de la chair.

— Voilà des paroles bien significatives, de votre part, commenta Byakuya, d'un ton volontairement insinuant, dans le but d'affaiblir l'inflexibilité morale de son aïeul.

— Mais si je suis apparu devant vous, continua Ginrei, sans se troubler de l'allusion faite à son endroit, c'est afin de dissiper mes doutes : ce qui, dans le passé, n'était que simple fornication, aurait-il évolué ?

— Êtes-vous tombé si bas que vous m'avez espionné ? tenta Byakuya, essayant de retarder l'inévitable.

— Réponds à ma question, Byakuya ! Oseras-tu affirmer devant moi que tu aimes ce dépravé ? »

Renji avait blêmi. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le souffle coupé, il fixait le seigneur Ginrei Kuchiki. Il déglutit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes sans qu'il sentît la douleur, la brûlure de son amour calomnié fut seule à faire naître des larmes que jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne verserait devant celui qui venait de l'humilier ainsi.

S'il resta sans bouger, s'il ne lui envoya pas son poing dans la figure, s'il se retint d'exprimer sa fureur, ce fut parce que Byakuya le regarda, et l'honora. Dès lors, il reconnut sa détermination comme la sienne, il accepta Byakuya comme le champion de sa fierté blessée.

Ginrei se retint de soupirer face à la difficulté de la tâche qui était la sienne. En habitué de ces joutes verbales, son petit-fils n'avait pas tressailli. Son regard seul avait calmé son amant. Unis, aucun des deux ne céderait plus à la provocation.

Le silence tendu qui s'était installé prit fin sur un tintinnabulement familier : un papillon de l'enfer signalait son arrivée. Avec légèreté, l'insecte aux ailes noires se posa sur l'index que lui tendit le capitaine Kuchiki.

« Je suis convoqué à une réunion à la première division. Je me vois malheureusement contraint d'interrompre notre si courtoise conversation, grand-père.

— N'espère pas t'en sortir à si bon compte, mon garçon. Ce n'est que partie remise. Tu te présenteras devant moi sitôt qu'il te sera possible. N'oublie pas d'amener celui-ci », termina Ginrei, non sans ajouter une consonance dédaigneuse sur la fin de sa phrase.

Byakuya donna silencieusement son assentiment.

Se lever sans laisser deviner la faiblesse de ses jambes, marcher sans qu'on s'aperçut que ses genoux tremblaient, se retenir d'agripper la main de Byakuya, bloquer toutes les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête, s'apparenta à un véritable calvaire pour Renji.

Byakuya soupçonnait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait sans qu'il pût s'autoriser ne serait-ce qu'une parole pour le réconforter.

En chemin vers ses appartements, s'apercevant que Renji le suivait toujours, il se retourna vers lui :

« Je dois retourner chez moi avant la réunion pour revêtir mon uniforme. Tu ne peux point m'accompagner, Renji.

— Mais...

— Nous nous verrons plus tard à la division.

— Mais... Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il serait irresponsable de ma part de l'affirmer.

— Byakuya...

— L'unique certitude que j'ai est celle de mon amour pour toi. »

Avec cela, Byakuya partit seul, laissant Renji tiraillé entre l'envie de l'enlever loin de tout ce non-sens et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

* * *

_Soul Society, première division_

Tous ceux pouvant être présents l'étaient. Byakuya avait été l'un des premiers à arriver dans la grande salle de la première division. Depuis, sous ses traits figés dans un masque dénué d'expression, il ne cessait de penser à Renji et au moyen de s'extraire du piège qui s'était refermé sur eux.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le rapport, inutilement détaillé, qu'était en train de faire Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Surgissant au détour d'explications grandiloquentes, quelques mots obtenaient son attention : ...principe fondamental, ...Hôgyokû, ...violation, ...brèches apparaissant entre les mondes, ...propagation, ...anéantissement, ...rupture, ...importance capitale, ...balance des pressions spirituelles, ...garant de l'Équilibre des Mondes, ...Roi spirituel...

La tension envahit le hall. Le Sôtaichô, qui jusqu'alors, appuyé sur son bâton, semblait attendre que le temps passe, se redressa :

« Vous avez pu prouver l'existence d'un pouvoir spirituel, garant de l'Équilibre des Mondes ?

— Exactement, Sôtaichô, confirma Mayuri avec fierté.

— Avez-vous connaissance de sa localisation ?

— Il n'a pas de forme concrète, précisa le savant peinturluré. C'est une balance des forces qui nourrissent les trois mondes. Par contre, les failles découvertes au Hueco Mundo lui sont reliées. Nous pouvons les considérer comme étant des voies d'accès à ce pouvoir.

— Notre roi, pivot sur lequel les fondations de la Soul Society se reposent, en est-il une composante ?

— J'ai le regret d'affirmer que oui. »

La phrase courte et dépouillée de Mayuri obtint l'effet escompté : tous furent soudain conscients que sa révélation était de taille, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas encore discerner en quoi.

« Je vois, ponctua le Sôtaichô en fermant les yeux, l'air plus distant que jamais.

— Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, le changement est en marche, souligna Mayuri, d'un ton entraînant. Plus rien ne sera comme avant l'utilisation du Hôgyokû. Il ne sert à rien de tergiverser. Si nous n'agissons pas avant qu'une rupture ne s'ouvre dans la Soul Society, nous ne pourrons plus arrêter l'effondrement des mondes.

— Je ne comprends pas, intervint Kyôraku, si nous avons une solution pour empêcher cela, qu'est-ce qui nous retient de l'utiliser ?

— Le problème est qu'elle implique l'injection de l'énergie spirituelle d'un Shinigami et d'un Hollow dans les brèches. Le roi faisant partie du centre spirituel, garant de l'Équilibre des Mondes, sera à jamais souillé.

— "Les racines des trois mondes ; Le pilier soutiendra. Ébranlé, il subsistera ; Lumière et ténèbres, il mêlera.", murmura Byakuya, comme pour lui-même, car il venait de réaliser la signification profonde du verset.

— Oui, Kuchiki taichô, la connaissance de l'existence d'un tel pouvoir spirituel s'est perdue avec le temps, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une légende que même peu d'entre-nous se rappelle, raconta Genryûsai Yamamoto. Elle m'est revenue en mémoire lorsque vous m'avez lu ce verset.

— Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? demanda Jûshirô.

— Il me restait un espoir de m'être trompé dans mon interprétation. Malheureusement, à présent, nous devons faire face au choix suivant : accepter que la pureté spirituelle de notre roi soit souillée par une énergie maléfique, sans connaître les conséquences d'un tel acte, ou bien ne pas intervenir et nous diriger sans doute vers notre perte et celle des humains. Une telle décision n'est pas de mon ressort. »

Kyôraku eut l'air désemparé, puis il se décida à parler :

« Pépé Yama, est-il vraiment raisonnable de s'appuyer sur une prophétie ?

— Douterais-tu également de mes calculs ? répliqua Mayuri, avec un haut-le-corps. La balance des forces spirituelles doit être redéfinie. C'est l'unique solution qui permettra aux trois mondes de regagner leur stabilité.

— J'ai bien peur que tôt ou tard, que nous ayons ou non décidé d'agir, nous, Shinigamis, soyons confrontés à l'émergence d'un pouvoir obscur en nous, ajouta le capitaine Unohana. L'utilisation du Hôgyokû a brisé les frontières entre les Shinigamis et les Hollows. Les Arrancars, les Vizards, ce Hollow, Aeneas, dont vous nous avez parlé, Kuchiki taichô, tous ont hérité de pouvoirs opposés à ceux de leur origine. Le roi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pourrait ne pas y faire exception. L'avenir dépendra de notre volonté à accepter ce changement et de notre force pour contrôler cette puissance sans qu'elle ne nous submerge. Les Vizards nous ont montré la voie.

— Ceci sera pris en considération par les instances royales, déclara, pour finir, le Sôtaichô. Compte-tenu de l'importance de ce qui s'est dit ici et de la panique qui pourrait en résulter si on venait à l'apprendre, vous êtes tous tenus au sceau du secret. La réunion est ajournée jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les capitaines se retirèrent en silence. Mayuri était satisfait : sa découverte serait au cœur d'un débat tenu dans les hautes sphères concernant le futur des mondes, quoi de plus gratifiant pour un scientifique ? Il ne se préoccupait pas de la direction que prendrait l'avenir, persuadé qu'il y trouverait toujours de quoi attiser sa curiosité. Les visages inquiets de ses collègues l'enchantaient. Ni leur force, ni leur pouvoir, n'étaient utiles en cette situation.

Effectivement, se sentant impuissants, tous méditaient sur ce qui pourrait bien être la fin de leur société, telle qu'ils l'avaient connue jusqu'ici.

La pensée de ce qui les attendait, Renji et lui, au manoir des Kuchiki, s'ajoutait à l'impact que cette nouvelle avait produit sur Byakuya.

Quel que fût le côté où il se tournait, il n'apercevait que ruines et destruction.

**fin du chapitre 35**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Libre d'aimer, libre d'exister


	36. Libre d'aimer, libre d'exister

**Chapitre 36**

**Libre d'aimer, libre d'exister**

_Soul Society, colline du sôkyoku _

Renji n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rejoindre la sixième division après avoir quitté Byakuya. L'esprit absent, il s'était retrouvé au sommet de la colline du sôkyoku, debout, face au précipice qui dominait la ville.

Le vent faisait claquer les pans de son vêtement de Shinigami contre son corps. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, chassant la turbulence engouffrée dans ses manches. Mais il ne se réchauffait pas. Ce n'était pas l'air frais du matin qui le faisait frissonner. Abattu, il tremblait.

Ici, tout avait commencé. Ici, une fois déjà, il avait abandonné. Allait-il renoncer, une fois encore ?

« _Non_ »

La réponse éclata dans sa tête aussitôt que la question fut posée.

« _Il y aura bien un moyen. Je ne sais pas lequel mais je trouverai bien._ »

Il n'avait pas traversé tant d'épreuves pour simplement laisser tomber. Il lutterait.  
Byakuya l'aimait.  
Fort de cela, il se sentait prêt à tout endurer.

Après tout, lorsqu'on lui avait dit que Rukia, adoptée par les Kuchiki, resterait dès lors, hors de son atteinte, s'était-il laissé influencer ? Non, il avait poursuivi son but sans relâche.

Lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux du chef de ce clan parmi les plus puissants de la noblesse, s'était-il arrêté à l'irréalité de son rêve ? Non, et il avait conquis l'inaccessible cœur du seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki. Il avait sauté par-dessus les barrières hiérarchiques ; il s'était affranchi des règles qu'il lui avait imposées ; il avait vaincu le souvenir de son épouse décédée. Son amour avait forgé, dans le plaisir, la tristesse, la colère et l'amertume, un lien impérissable.

Alors, aujourd'hui, un obstacle impossible à dépasser ne lui ferait pas peur. Il ferait front, sans reculer.

Lentement, Renji décroisa les bras et avança son poing droit en direction du manoir, défiant la famille Kuchiki toute entière.

Un sourire résolu sur le visage, il redescendit de la colline et entreprit de sauter de toits en toits pour rejoindre sa garnison afin d'y attendre le retour de son capitaine. Là, il songerait à leur prochaine nuit, parce qu'il ne reconnaîtrait à personne d'autre que Byakuya le droit de les séparer, et encore...

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, camps de base_

Bercés par les mugissements du vent s'enflant dans le vide du désert, bien à l'abri des courants corrosifs du sable à l'intérieur du kekkai qui entourait leurs installations, soustraits à la vue de chacun sous les toitures de leurs tentes, les Shinigamis dormaient.  
Un murmure étouffé se faisait parfois entendre dans le silence relatif des lieux. Cinq membres de la dixième division veillaient sur le repos de leurs compagnons.

Dans un espace tenu volontairement à l'écart, se trouvaient les équipements médicaux. Là, quelques lits avaient été arrangés sous une grande toile, prêts à accueillir les blessés. Ils avaient été peu nombreux, jusqu'à présent. Aussi, le rare personnel de garde s'était-il assoupi.

Deux Arrancars étaient alités.

L'un deux râla dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'agita sous l'effet de l'irritation que lui causaient diverses entailles se cicatrisant rapidement, avantage et nuisance tout à la fois de sa nature de Hollow. Il voulut ramener ses jambes vers sa poitrine, afin de soulager le tiraillement d'une blessure allant de sa cuisse à sa taille, mais il rencontra un obstacle qui l'en empêcha.  
Il se releva légèrement pour découvrir une touffe verte émergeant d'un amalgame de vêtements, bras potelés et couvre-chef osseux, niché contre lui : « _Nell..._ »

Les événements de la veille revinrent à son esprit et il se tourna vers son voisin.

Aeneas était réveillé lui aussi, mais son visage ne portait aucune trace de frustration ou de malaise, si bien qu'au travers des orbites de son éternel masque, Grimmjow pouvait voir deux iris noirs qui le regardaient.  
Au hasard d'un sursaut d'air, la lueur rouge d'une torche enflammée, plantée à quelques pas, était capturée par son regard. Celui-ci reflétait alors, l'espace d'un instant, l'étincelle de braise qui lui avait été coutumière.  
Puis, elle disparaissait, emportée par un souffle.

Grimmjow se sentit aspiré dans la profondeur de ces deux yeux obscurs, où rien d'autre n'émanait plus qu'une admiration sincère, doublée d'une gratitude qui l'embarrassa au plus haut point.

« Personne... Personne n'était venu, Grimmjow. Mais toi, soudain, tu étais là.

— Ouais, ben, va pas en faire une habitude ! J'serai pas toujours là, grommela ce dernier.

— Si. Cet ange de la Mort n'aurait jamais pu me sauver, mais toi, tu l'as fait. Même si je devais ne plus jamais te revoir, je ne serai plus jamais seul.

— C'est pas vrai, ça ! Tu vas pas devenir tout guimauve et tout ça. Ils ont dit que t'avais gardé une part d'humain en toi, Aeneas, mais le Hueco Mundo n'est pas tendre avec ce genre d'attitude. Tu vas te faire tuer !

— Tu t'inquiètes ?

— Tu parles, je m'en fous ! C'est juste que je me suis pas donné le mal de te sauver pour qu'ensuite tu te fasses trucider.

— Il est fort, ce Zaraki.

— Fort ? Me fais pas rire. C'est rien qu'une bête qui balance des coups à tout va ! L'ennui, c'est sa pression spirituelle démente. On peut rien contre ça. Je me demande même si c'est pas pire qu'avec Kurosaki. Putain ! J'ai encore perdu...

— Pourquoi il ne nous a pas tués ?

— Bah ! Y en a, des Shinigamis comme ça... Ils font rien comme les autres. Celui-là, il s'est tout simplement lassé. Y a pas pire !

— Non, tu te trompes. Il souriait. Les gens ne sourient pas comme ça lorsqu'ils ne prennent plus de plaisir à leurs coups et que l'ennui s'installe. Ils s'énervent contre toi. »

La mine d'Aeneas s'était assombrie.

« Si c'est une récompense pour l'avoir distrait, je trouve pas ça beaucoup mieux ! s'exclama Grimmjow, dépité. Enfin, s'il nous avait pas épargnés, on aurait pu dire adieu à tous les mondes connus. J'ai pas l'impression que Stark aurait suffi pour reboucher les vortex. Dès que cette histoire sera finie, je te garantis que je lui ferai passer l'envie de rire, à Zaraki !

— Grimmjow ? interpella Aeneas, le visage à nouveau éclairé.

— Quoi ? grogna l'Arrancar, à la chevelure couleur des mers du Sud, si bleue qu'elle évoquait son parcours, d'un rêve à l'attrait trompeur à la découverte d'une vérité.

— Tu possèdes quelque chose de mieux que la puissance. Et je dis que c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il nous a laissé en vie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y a rien de mieux que la puissance.

— C'est ce que je croyais.

— Plus maintenant ?

— Non, parce que je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as délivré de cette recherche infernale. Je suis vivant et libre. »

Aeneas se tut. Tandis qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, Grimmjow, lui, entendait dans son esprit une phrase qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de sens : « Il dotera leur monde d'un soleil éternel ». Grimmjow avait parcouru les sables du désert. Il avait fait de nombreuses rencontres tout le long de son périple. Toutes avaient été sources d'impressions différentes.

Aizen, en utilisant le Hôgyokû, avait procuré aux Arrancars la faculté d'outrepasser leurs instincts et de raisonner. Mais, c'était lorsqu'il les avait laissés derrière lui que son véritable héritage était apparu : la liberté de choisir, d'abandonner, de lutter pour soi-même ou pour d'autres, de suivre ou de poursuivre, la liberté d'exister...

* * *

_Soul Society_

Pendant que Mayuri, dans son laboratoire, anticipait gaiement l'avenir et alimentait ses équipes d'instructions destinées à construire les appareils indispensables à la clôture des vortex, Byakuya progressait lentement le long des passerelles et chemins menant à sa division, la tête emplie de sombres pensées.

La vanité de sa vie lui apparaissait. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il se dédiait à son clan, il était un symbole de l'honneur de ses ancêtres, il servait le Gotei avec abnégation. Tout cela pouvait lui être arraché sans qu'il ait eu un mot à dire, par la décision d'instances sans visage qui tenaient entre leurs mains l'avenir des trois mondes.

Il n'avait réellement de pouvoir que sur une seule chose, et pour elle, il accepterait encore de taire son véritable souhait.

* * *

Après le départ des deux amants, le seigneur Ginrei Kuchiki s'était laissé envahir par des pensées dérangeantes.

Il avait agi pour le bien de Byakuya, pour que tout ce pour quoi il avait œuvré ne périsse pas. Ce faisant, il avait été délibérément cruel.  
Pourtant, de quel autre moyen disposait-il ?  
Il lui fallait exposer les faiblesses de leur couple. Il lui fallait savoir si leur lien méritait les risques qu'ils prenaient.

Lorsque plus tard dans la matinée, Byakuya, accompagné de Renji, se présenta chez lui, le seigneur Ginrei remarqua sa mine excessivement grave.

« Mon garçon, tu me vois navré d'ajouter à tes soucis », dit-il, de façon curieusement compatissante.

Renji et Byakuya notèrent, sans en comprendre la raison, ce changement de ton. Byakuya, sans s'appesantir, se glissa dans l'ouverture :

« Grand-père, vous m'avez demandé si j'aime Renji. Je vous réponds par l'affirmative. Je l'aime. Je n'admettrai pas que vous le maltraitiez plus longtemps, et si cela signifie me séparer de lui, je m'inclinerai.

— Non ! s'écria Renji, effaré de la direction qu'avaient prises les pensées de Byakuya en son absence.

— Renji, tu ne mérites point d'être insulté ainsi que tu l'as été.

— Cela m'est égal. Je sais qui je suis, cela me suffit.

— Tu ne peux point me mentir. Je connais tes blessures. »

Aussi difficile que cela pût l'être en présence de son grand-père, Byakuya mit dans ses mots toute l'affection et la tendresse qui traduisaient la profonde compréhension qu'il avait de son amant. Leur passé commun, leurs errances, les difficultés rencontrées, l'actuel présent si amer, apportaient une certitude à son choix. Il ne permettrait pas que la même erreur se produise une deuxième fois, il ne laisserait pas son amour l'aveugler, il sauverait Renji d'un monde qui ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

« Ainsi, pour son seul bien, tu sacrifierais l'amour que tu viens de trouver ? interpréta Ginrei.

— Je ne le sacrifierais point, contesta Byakuya. Comme le printemps qui reste caché derrière l'hiver, il existera toujours.

— Je reconnais la valeur de ton attachement », concéda Ginrei, d'une voix sans saveur, « pourtant, grande est ma déception d'entendre que ta décision se base sur tes sentiments, et non sur ton devoir ».

D'un même ton inexpressif, le patriarche s'adressa ensuite à Renji :

« Toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je... Je... Je ne veux pas nuire à Byakuya, non plus, répondit Renji. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas noble et, pire que ça, à vos yeux, je ne suis même pas du bon sexe. Mais je ne veux pas que nous nous séparions. On vient à peine de se retrouver, bon sang !

— Renji... soupira Byakuya.

— Comment comptes-tu ne pas nuire à mon petit-fils ? demanda Ginrei, sévère.

— Je vais m'entraîner ! s'exclama Renji avec conviction, à...à mieux occulter mon reiatsu ? », précisa-t-il plus bas avec une pointe d'hésitation, en s'apercevant après coup que cette action serait une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Il avait courbé la tête, attendant le réquisitoire de l'ancien chef de clan.

« Pitoyable, fut le commentaire sans surprise de Ginrei.

— Et alors ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Renji, en relevant brusquement le menton, accroché avec entêtement à l'amour qu'il venait tout juste d'obtenir, je ne vois pas comment je peux être ce que je ne suis pas. Si c'est l'unique chose que je peux faire, je la ferai. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider si cela convient ou pas. »

En disant ces derniers mots, il s'était tourné vers Byakuya. Étrangement, celui-ci restait coi.

« Es-tu conscient que si votre relation venait à se connaître, elle pourrait coûter à Byakuya sa position de chef de clan ? Tu prétends ne pas vouloir lui nuire, mais tu privilégies tes désirs, alors que Byakuya, lui, est prêt à endurer la solitude pour te protéger.

— Il n'a pas à le faire ! Après tout, il n'y a que vous, son grand-père, qui soyez au courant, pas vrai ? »

Ginrei se permit une pause. Renji Abarai s'était maîtrisé remarquablement bien pour un manant sans éducation lorsqu'il s'était attaqué à lui. À présent qu'il était lui-même sous le feu de ses exclamations véhémentes, et en dépit de ses arguments futiles, il était assailli à son tour, par ses propos vifs, par son obstination que rien ne semblait pouvoir abattre, pas même la raison ni la logique.

Ils étaient tous les deux si opposés. Comment pourraient-ils s'entendre ?

Byakuya s'étonnait. Il cherchait la signification de l'étrange revirement d'attitude de son grand-père. Quel était le véritable objet de cette discussion ? Pourquoi tergiversait-il ainsi ? Et plus que tout, Renji le surprenait. Il avait abandonné sa posture compassée et son silence contraint. Il se battait bec et ongle pour grappiller ce qu'il pouvait obtenir, sans chercher à remporter la victoire totale, concentré sur le problème présent, écartant ceux qui n'existaient pas encore. C'était une vision si totalement différente de la sienne qu'il n'avait pas envisagé la solution qui en découlait, alors qu'elle était si simple. Seul son grand-père les avait vus. Le convaincre de se taire, c'était pouvoir rester ensemble.

« Grand-père, où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Ginrei se reprit. Il était temps de s'expliquer.

« Vois-tu, Byakuya, le conseil pourrait tolérer une liaison, même de ce genre, à la condition que tu ne lui accordes pas plus d'importance qu'une simple distraction et qu'elle reste discrète. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas intervenu lorsque j'ai soupçonné ces visites nocturnes. Cependant, il ne saurait accepter que tu te compromettes dans une union contre-nature qui ne produirait aucun héritier.

— Je ne demande point la reconnaissance officielle de Renji, grand-père.

— Ne sois point aveugle ! Je ne le suis point, pas plus que les membres du conseil ne le seraient. Accepterais-tu vraiment de convoler en justes noces, si cela signifiait rompre avec le lieutenant Abarai ?

— Je ne me remarierai jamais. C'est un fait connu du Conseil.

— Dès le moment où les sentiments se sont mêlés à votre relation, votre couple a été mis en péril. Le descendant d'une lignée telle que la nôtre se doit d'honorer son devoir de procréer. Or, tu ne peux plus avoir recours à l'excuse de ton deuil pour y échapper.

— Allez-vous nous dénoncer ? »

Byakuya avait finalement posé la question-clé. Dans l'affirmative, son grand-père lui refuserait à jamais le droit de vivre en tant qu'individu à part entière ; dans la négative, il lui accorderait enfin une part égoïste de bonheur. Il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Ni ses mains, ni les traits de son visage, ni son souffle.

Renji s'était fait silencieux. Son regard, opiniâtre et buté, signalait à chacun qu'il n'accepterait pas une réponse qui conduirait à leur séparation.

« Ce matin, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais commis une erreur. J'avais mal jugé de la qualité de ce qui vous liait. Il était trop tard. Mes paroles discourtoises n'avaient pour but que de vous mettre à l'épreuve. Je n'aurais rien pu faire si vous n'étiez pas restés maîtres de vous-même. Votre relation aurait été en danger d'être exposée au moindre dérapage émotionnel. Mais vous avez su résister à mes provocations, vous avez conservé votre calme. Gardez cela bien en mémoire si le jour arrive où vous serez confrontés. Que votre amour vienne au grand jour, et ce n'est pas seulement votre couple qui sera jugé, mais l'honneur du clan que Byakuya représente. Renji Abarai, tu portes avec toi une grande responsabilité. »

Renji regardait Ginrei sans comprendre. « _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Nous pouvons rester ensemble ? » _

« Renji Abarai, continuait Ginrei sur un ton presque cérémonial, aimes-tu mon petit-fils ? »

Un moment, toujours confus, Renji se tortura l'esprit : « _Je... Je peux ? J'ai passé le test ? C'était un test ?_ ».

Heureusement, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Byakuya, plus rien n'eut d'importance que de répondre à la dernière question de Ginrei. Parce qu'il ne put s'empêcher, à ce moment-là, de concrétiser le lien qui les unissait, il alla chercher la main de Byakuya et déposa, frôlant la mitaine qui la couvrait, un baiser sur ses doigts fins.

Il garda sa chaleur contre lui, paume sur paume, lorsqu'il confia : « De toutes mes forces, de tout mon cœur », en enveloppant de son regard le visage de celui auquel ces paroles s'adressaient.

Byakuya sourit doucement. Sa réponse, Renji ne la donnait pas à son grand-père, mais à lui. Renji était ainsi, une nature pleine de vie, impulsif, une source infinie de surprises, qui trouvait le moyen d'effacer toutes les horreurs entendues grâce à la sincérité de paroles si ridicules de mélodrame. Même son geste, si osé, paraissait naturel. En sa compagnie, rien ne paraissait impossible.

« Hum, je ne prétends point comprendre pourquoi ni comment, mais je sais que tu apaises mon petit-fils », interrompit Ginrei.

Renji, comme s'il se rendait compte soudain des libertés qu'il avait prises, piqua un fard et lâcha Byakuya.

« Il me reste un dernier avertissement à vous faire. Vivre dans le mensonge est difficile. Ne perdez jamais de vue les enjeux qui sont cachés derrière. Taisez votre amour. Restez maîtres de vous en toutes circonstances. N'oubliez pas : si vos sentiments réels venaient à se savoir, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous. »

Byakuya et Renji hochèrent la tête, soupesant la portée des dernières paroles du seigneur Ginrei. Renji, surtout, voyait le spectre de certains articles du contrat maudit revenir le hanter.

Puis, tous les deux ensemble, ils furent traversés par une même pensée. Ils se regardèrent, envahis brusquement d'une gêne identique : plusieurs partageaient déjà leur secret !

« _Jûshirô Ukitake doit avoir quelques sérieux doutes _», songea Byakuya, en faisant ironiquement la liste de tous ceux pour qui leur amour n'était déjà plus un mystère, « _du côté de Kan, il n'y a rien à craindre, il ne nous trahira pas_ ». Mais surtout, il se rappelait les trois Arrancars devant lesquels ils s'étaient embrassés voluptueusement. Pour combler le tout, l'un des deux était une fillette bavarde ! Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer comment réagirait son grand-père, si d'aventure cette histoire venait à ses oreilles...

Tout à sa joie, Renji haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, comme s'il se débarrassait du problème, d'ailleurs plus que lointain, et entama les politesses d'usage pour prendre congé de leur hôte.

Byakuya décida alors de suivre la légèreté de Renji. Le cauchemar de leur séparation forcée s'étant éloigné, la menace de l'anéantissement possible des mondes revenait en force. « _Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus ennuyeux que cela_ ? » philosopha Byakuya.

**fin du chapitre 36**

* * *

Faisant suite à ce chapitre, une histoire bonus sur "Rikichi et son Zanpakutô" existe.

* * *

NdA : Halte là ! Ne vous endormez pas derrière l'écran aussitôt après avoir lu le chapitre.

Courage ! Lancez-vous, et "une petite review", s'il vous plaît. cela me fera plaisir !

D'ailleurs, bientôt la 100ème !  
Je promets un "cadeau" du genre qui conviendra à l'auteur de ce bienheureux commentaire (OS, événement dans les foudres, autre idée qui vous viendra à l'esprit, ou parmi celles que je peux vous proposer...).

Hum, je me fais l'effet d'un commercial essayant de refourguer une carte de fidélité à son client ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire !

Plus sérieusement, si vous ne communiquez pas, quel intérêt pour moi de prendre du temps à uploader mes chapitres, je vous le demande ?

Enfin, je ne suis pas ingrate et je n'oublie pas tout ceux et toutes celles qui ont déjà reviewé. Un grand merci !  
Ah, j'oubliais ! J'observe des lecteurs et lectrices provenant de tous pays : c'est extraordinaire. Don't hesitate to write a review, I'll answer it for sure. I understand english. Entiendo español.

Malicieuse comme je suis, je me suis dit que j'allais vous mâcher le travail et vous proposer une série de phrases types. Un copier-coller de celle qui vous va le mieux, et le tour est joué : les excuses "je n'ai pas le temps" ou "je ne sais pas quoi dire" ne tiennent plus. Et moi, j'ai votre pseudo tout chaleureux à la place d'un vilain hit.

1 = Je ris, je pleure et je souris quand je lis les foudres de Renji.

2 = C'est trop long. J'aime bien, mais cela dure trop en longueur. C'est quand la fin ?

3 = Je suis perdu(e) dans l'intrigue. Elle parle de quoi, au fait, la fic ? De Byakuya et Renji, ou de l'équilibre des Mondes et de Mayuri ?

4 = J'aime pas mais je lis quand même ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..(*euh, à vous de développer un peu là...*)

5 = Un petit chapitre des foudres de Renji suffit à mon bonheur ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (*je peux rêver*)

6 = Ils deviennent quoi Yumichika et Ikkaku ?

7 = Du lemon, du lemon, du lemon !

8 = J'aime : un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout ... ... ... ... ... ... ...(rayer les mentions inutiles !)

9 = Les mots me manquent pour dire le plaisir que je prends à lire cette fic... ... ... ... ... (*a priori, les mots sont là, non ?*)

Bon, j'arrête le délire. Vous pouvez rajouter quelques superlatifs par-ci par-là, et hop, Post review.

Enfin, vous voyez, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Du nerf, que diable ! et pianotez, cliquez, que sais-je !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : D'une dimension à l'autre


	37. D'une dimension à l'autre

Merci Loupiote, pour ta review ! Voici une lumière de plus éclairant mon monde de hits obscurs ! C'est vraiment très sympathique d'avoir répondu. Et non, je ne tape pas... je m'interroge.

* * *

Je vais donc prendre les choses comme elles viennent : remercier chaudement les auteurs de reviews, passés et à venir, consulter les stats. D'ailleurs, je devrais demander l'avis de Mayuri pour interpréter les chiffres : il mènerait l'enquête chez vous ! Cela vous effraie ? Hé, hé ! Alors, review, please...

Allez, place au chapitre :

* * *

**Chapitre 37 **

**D'une dimension à l'autre**

_Soul Society, première division_

Des ombres sans visages, des voix surgies de toutes parts. Même sa légendaire concentration ne pouvait permettre à Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto de suivre le débat qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Les mots circulaient dans l'air, portés par des courants de reiatsus puissants, des mots sans lien les uns avec les autres, leurs sens tenant dans les envolées d'énergie qui les accompagnaient. C'était un langage qui n'appartenait qu'aux sphères supérieures d'existence.  
De son long rapport et de la question qui en découlait : « Irait-on jusqu'à souiller la pureté du Roi Spirituel pour rétablir l'équilibre des mondes ? », il ne restait que ces sons désincarnés.

Ici, dans cette extension du palais royal, qui n'existerait que pour un bref moment entre les murs de la première division avant qu'elle ne retournât dans les confins des territoires royaux, c'était une autre dimension, un autre espace, un autre temps. Les heures qui défilaient ne seraient que des secondes dans la Soul Society, les voix des élus ne seraient entendues de personne d'autre qu'eux, pendant qu'ils argumentaient en pesant le pour et le contre.

Envisager les conséquences de la décision à prendre était hors de la portée du commandant en chef des treize armées de la cour, l'actuel responsable de la Soul Society.  
Ses certitudes vacillaient. L'introduction d'une énergie maléfique dans la fondation de leur monde spirituel n'était-elle pas synonyme de l'effondrement de ce monde ? N'entraînerait-elle pas, elle aussi, l'anéantissement des humains, le cas échéant ?

« _Il y a une possibilité que ce ne soit pas le cas_ », se rendait-il compte, perplexe. Car, s'il n'en avait pas été ainsi, il ne serait pas là, à attendre, depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, une réponse qui aurait été évidente.

Malgré ses nombreuses années de service, malgré sa longue expérience, la Soul Society lui restait mystérieuse. Que savait-on de l'origine des âmes, de l'existence des zanpakutôs ? Hollows et Shinigamis étaient-ils deux branches d'un même arbre ? Il se récita le quinzième verset des prophéties de l'Autre Monde : « _"Les racines des trois mondes ; Le pilier soutiendra. Ébranlé, il subsistera ; Lumière et ténèbres, il mêlera." _».

« _Notre connaissance du monde va changer _», songeait-il, « _Le combat que nous menions jusqu'alors à l'extérieur, c'est en nous-mêmes à présent que nous allons le mener. Dès le moment où Sôsuke Aizen a rejoint le Hueco Mundo, rien n'a plus été sûr_ ».

Genryûsai serra le poing autour du pommeau de sa canne de bois.

Le silence se fit soudain. Puis une voix s'éleva en face de lui, alors qu'une silhouette sombre se matérialisait :

« Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sôtaichô, avis a été rendu. Il a été reconnu que la seule priorité doit être accordée à la sauvegarde des âmes. En conséquence de quoi, tous les moyens seront mis en œuvre pour restaurer l'équilibre des mondes, au mépris de leurs conséquences. »

La forme s'effaçait déjà, ne laissant pas le temps à Genryûsai pour d'éventuelles questions. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au mode de communication des instances royales, si frustrant pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de commander. L'air autour de lui ondula, et tout disparut brusquement dans un nuage lumineux, ne laissant que les murs blancs de la salle et le vide des lieux.

Le capitaine de la première division sortit de la chambre inter-dimensionnelle. Derrière la porte, l'attendait son fidèle lieutenant, Chôjirô Sasakibe.

« Convoque les capitaines, Chôjirô.

— À vos ordres, taichô ».

Comme toujours, le sôtaichô était laissé dans l'ignorance, l'obscurité lui était imposée. Il ne savait rien des raisons de la décision ni de ses répercussions. Pourtant, c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche d'éclairer le chemin que les Shinigamis allaient prendre.  
Déjà, se formulaient dans son esprit les problèmes auxquels ils allaient faire face, s'esquissaient quelques réponses suffisantes pour éviter les premières angoisses.

Il était un commandant. Que ce fût dans les rebondissements d'un champ de bataille, ou face à la multiplicité des futurs possibles, il avait toujours assumé la responsabilité de choix pour lesquels il n'avait pas toute la clairvoyance voulue.  
Avancer vers un avenir incertain n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui. Ses convictions lui tenaient lieu de repères, sa force lui apportait les moyens nécessaires, son autorité naturelle relayait l'assurance qui permettait à ses équipes de le suivre avec détermination.

Le sôtaichô grimaça soudain. La vision qu'il avait eue de la Soul Society il y a si longtemps évoluait au contact des jeunes générations. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous provenait de leur désir de découvrir, de leur désir d'imprimer, elles aussi, leurs empreintes sur ce monde, de leur désir de jouir de chaque moment de leur existence, de ce même désir qui lui avait permis de faire de sa vision une réalité.  
C'était inévitable. Quand bien même l'éternité semblait régner sur ce monde, le temps n'y était pas figé. Les générations passaient et rafraîchissaient les principes et les règles qui régissaient le Seireitei.

Comme un père pourvu d'une nombreuse famille, son rôle était de leur fournir un exemple, de les guider vers les réponses qui s'offraient à leurs pas, de juger de leurs erreurs, de les accompagner dans le danger. Il ne pouvait pas choisir à leur place. Là était la limite de son influence.

Kisuke Urahara. Aizen Sôsuke. L'un avait créé avec légèreté, poussé par la curiosité, puis, conscient du risque encouru, avait reculé. L'autre avait créé dans un dessein établi, poussé par la malignité. Il était allé jusqu'au bout de son désir.

Le Hôgyokû était né, et le monde allait changer.

* * *

_E__ntre Terre et Hueco Mundo,_

Renji courait devant Byakuya, à l'intérieur du tunnel qui traversait l'univers obscur reliant la Terre au Hueco Mundo, appelé garganta. Il prenait soin de tracer sous leurs pieds une passerelle stable et large au-dessus des précipices sans fond, un chemin sûr de particules spirituelles, et digne d'un fukutaichô ouvrant la voie pour son taichô.  
Parfois, il sentait la présence de son capitaine s'éloigner. Il ralentissait alors, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sans trouver de raison à cette lenteur.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde, se disait Renji, mais Byakuya ne semblait pas pressé d'arriver. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un décalage entre l'attitude du capitaine Kuchiki et l'urgence de leur mission. Cette inadéquation, il l'avait déjà remarquée alors qu'ils étaient encore au Seireitei.

La plupart des vice-capitaines s'étaient réunis dans une antichambre de la première division pour attendre la fin de la deuxième session de la matinée de l'assemblée des capitaines. Là, Renji avait bien vite dû mettre de côté l'euphorie qui l'avait accompagné depuis son départ du manoir Kuchiki.  
Les lieutenants n'avaient pas été informés de la situation au Hueco Mundo, ni de la raison du retour des membres de la sixième et de la douzième division. Leur curiosité était grande. Sous le feu de leurs questions, auxquelles il s'était efforcé de répondre le plus clairement possible, le temps avait passé relativement vite.  
Puis, les capitaines les avaient rejoints, plus tôt qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus.

À l'unanimité, sôtaichô et taichôs avaient décidé de taire les implications de la clôture des brèches concernant le Roi Spirituel et de s'en tenir à une explication d'ordre général. Les fukutaichôs remarquèrent cependant les visages graves de leurs supérieurs. Toutefois, celui du capitaine Kuchiki s'était démarqué. Contrairement à ses collègues, qui arboraient une mine soucieuse, il portait un masque serein et parfaitement tranquille, presque doux.  
L'impression avait été fugitive, chacun s'étant bientôt concentré sur les informations qu'on leur donnait. Mais Renji s'était laissé longtemps absorber par la vision qu'offrait Byakuya.

Les capitaines avaient relaté à leurs seconds la possibilité de l'émergence, peu probable mais non négligeable, de pouvoirs tolérants la présence de pressions spirituelles de nature opposée. Ils recommandaient, dès lors, la plus grande vigilance.  
Mayuri Kurotsuchi avait aboyé un appel et Nemu s'était excusée, se ruant derrière lui en direction de la douzième division.  
Enfin, un renforcement des patrouilles dans toute la Soul Society avaient été déclaré, par crainte de l'ouverture de failles de même type que celles du Hueco Mundo.

Les lieutenants avaient reçus leurs ordres et s'étaient dispersés.

Lorsque tout avait été organisé à la sixième division, Renji et Byakuya s'étaient retrouvés devant le senkaimon. Ils étaient les derniers à partir.

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi, ainsi que sa vice-capitaine, les avaient précédés avec un chariot rempli des nouvelles machines indispensables à la suite de l'opération.  
La vice-capitaine Isane Kotetsu rejoignait l'expédition avec une équipe médicale complète. Les renforts de la quatrième division avaient déjà franchi le portail.

Byakuya avait regardé Renji avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le passage entre les mondes, de ce même air presque doux, auquel personne ne s'attendrait de sa part, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles.

« Allons-y, Renji », avait-il dit, comme s'il se fut agi d'une simple promenade.

Sans s'arrêter de courir, Renji secoua la tête, chassant ses récents souvenirs et se demandant encore pourquoi il s'étonnait que Byakuya ne fît jamais rien comme les autres.

« Taichô, on ne devrait pas se presser ? se renseigna-t-il, par acquis de conscience.

— Nul ne peut nous entendre, Renji »

« _C'est la réponse à ma question, ça ? Pauvre de moi, le capitaine-amant est de retour !_ », s'exclama Renji en son for intérieur, alors qu'un rose délicieux envahissait ses joues.

« Vous savez que vous êtes infernal ? On est en mission », reprocha-t-il, refusant de le suivre dans cette direction-là, « Et votre grand-père qui nous a recommandé la discrétion ! Comme voulez-vous que je fasse pour ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux ? Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi, je n'ai pas d'interrupteur pour basculer en mode lieutenant d'une seconde à l'autre ! ».

Renji eut la surprise d'entendre Byakuya rire tout bas. Il ne revenait pas du changement survenu en Byakuya, depuis qu'à mots couverts, son grand-père leur avait donné sa bénédiction. La situation était pourtant loin d'être idyllique. À la moindre bavure, ils étaient faits comme des rats. Mais Byakuya se comportait comme si une charge lui avait été retirée des épaules. En comparaison avec son humeur habituelle, on pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il rayonnait.

« Il vous fait si peur que cela, votre grand-père ? »

Byakuya reprit son sérieux. Encore une fois, Renji sautait d'un sujet à l'autre, et n'exprimait que sa dernière pensée, comme si son interlocuteur était capable de le suivre dans son esprit, ce qu'il préférait ne jamais avoir à faire.

« Par quel obscur raisonnement en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

— Ce n'est pas une conclusion puisque c'est une question ! râla Renji, dont les interrogations restaient trop souvent sans réponse.

— Je ne crains point mon grand-père, coupa court Byakuya.

— Ah ! Évidemment... Je voulais dire... Son avis est important pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. »

Renji allait exploser de frustration ! « _Dire que je me suis imaginé qu'il serait plus accessible... Décidément, il y aura toujours des côtés de lui qui resteront les mêmes_. »

« On dirait que vous êtes heureux, tenta-t-il encore.

— Cela t'étonne ?

— Oui. Normalement, que vous le soyez ou pas, on ne s'aperçoit de rien, sauf quand nous... Enfin, bref, qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureux ?

— À part toi ?

— Ah ! Euh... ».

Le rosé des joues de Renji s'accentua : il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ce Byakuya-là, de celui qui lui exprimait clairement son amour, surtout quand ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des murs de sa chambre.

« Oui, reprit-il, qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureux, depuis qu'on est sortis de chez votre grand-père, au point qu'un bleu, tout juste sorti de l'académie, ne serait pas impressionné en vous voyant ? »

Byakuya se remit à rire doucement. Renji s'enchanta de ce son si rare, résonnant limpidement dans le vide du tunnel. Par deux fois, en quelques minutes, ses éclats avaient retenti.

« _Oui, Byakuya est heureux_ », se dit-il.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'ai aperçu des lendemains radieux. Mais je n'y avais pas droit. Lorsque le seigneur Ginrei nous a surpris, je me suis désespéré. "Je suis ce que je représente et rien d'autre", me suis-je rappelé. Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner avec moi dans un monde qui refuse d'accorder à quelqu'un une valeur sous le prétexte de sa naissance, ou une vie, sous l'excuse du devoir. »

Byakuya fit une courte pause, l'esprit encore saisi par ces sombres réminiscences. Il reprit son souffle, et dans cette inspiration, Renji entendit tout le poids que sa position opposait à son bonheur.

« Tu t'es rebellé en mon nom. Ainsi, tu m'as offert la possibilité d'être "moi". Grand-père a permis que je m'en saisisse. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être heureux, alors que je pensais ne plus rien pouvoir tenir entre mes mains ?

— Je suis content de pouvoir être à vos côtés. »

C'était un millième de ce que Renji ressentait. Mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait en dire plus à cette noble personne, si facilement emportée, de son point de vue, dans des complexités inutiles lorsque sa vie affective était en jeu. Il l'avait toujours su : Byakuya manquait du bon sens le plus commun et il était là pour le lui apporter.

« J'aurai pu vous en vouloir, déclara Renji, après un moment.

— Pourquoi ? voulut clarifier Byakuya.

— D'avoir choisi le clan, plutôt que moi.

— Non, je ne le crois pas.

— Quel toupet !

— Quel homme serais-je, si je n'étais pas Byakuya Kuchiki, membre d'une honorable famille de la Haute-noblesse et chef de son clan ? Serais-je celui que tu aimes ?

— Votre façon de voir n'est pas la bonne. Vous confondez l'homme avec son rang. Dites-moi : pourriez-vous vivre sans votre position, sans vos honneurs ?

— Les honneurs qui me sont rendus vont de pair avec ma vocation de mener mon clan. Je suis responsable de ma Famille. Je ne pourrais point l'abandonner. »

Byakuya fronçait les sourcils : « _Où veut-il en venir ?_ ».

« Ce qui fait de vous un homme d'honneur et de devoir existe en l'homme, et non pas dans le chef de clan ou le noble, ne le voyez-vous pas ? Moi, j'aime l'homme. Il se trouve qu'il est chef de clan. Jamais je ne pourrais vous demander de trahir cette qualité, qui fait partie de l'homme que j'aime. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair, mais... c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, effectivement. »

Les paroles de Renji atteignaient Byakuya au plus profond de lui. L'éducation qu'il avait reçue ne faisait pas la différence entre la personne qu'il était et son état. Le respect que Renji avait pour lui prenait une signification particulière, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui dont ses familiers l'entouraient. Ses qualités personnelles, distinguées de son rang, lui appartenaient en propre. L'idée était nouvelle.

« Cela veut donc dire que tu ne m'en veux point, tint-il à s'assurer.

— Je vous en veux d'avoir renoncé si vite, d'avoir considéré que je ne serais pas de taille à supporter quelques offenses.

— Que tu en sois capable n'était point en question, je voulais faire ce qui était en mon pouvoir afin d'éviter que du mal te soit fait.

— Mais pourquoi avez-vous renoncé si vite ? Un moment, vous étiez pourtant prêt à lutter.

— J'ai vu un avenir sombre et sans espoir. Je voulais te l'épargner.

— Vous n'avez pas à me protéger. Je peux le faire moi-même.

— Oui, cela est vrai. »

Renji apprécia cette reconnaissance tardive. Byakuya apprendrait, peu à peu, à compter sur lui, même dans des aspects de sa vie jusqu'ici hors d'atteinte.

Ils cheminèrent encore dans le silence partiel de cette dimension inter-mondes. Les particules spirituelles grésillaient légèrement lorsqu'elles se désagrégeaient après leur passage. Le temps s'écoulait interminablement. En l'absence de repère, la distance qu'ils parcouraient n'en finissait pas. Le néant menaçait de les engloutir.

Mais peu importait. L'un derrière l'autre, ils se suffisaient pour créer un monde.

Enfin, l'extrémité du tunnel fut en vue. « _Déjà_? » s'étonna Byakuya avec une pointe de regret.

Il regardait courir Renji comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Cette incroyable tignasse rouge, rassemblée au sommet de sa tête ; Zabimaru qui balançait à sa hanche ; ses chevilles parfois visibles au détour d'une foulée ; la semelle de ses sandales qui battait la cadence sur le sol éthéré... Devant lui était son lieutenant, son amant, son amour... Devant lui était un futur à la réalité sans équivoque, devant lui était une force vainquant l'insurmontable, devant lui était un compagnon qui marcherait à ses côtés.

S'il pouvait faire durer, ne serait-ce que d'une seconde, cette course ; s'il pouvait jouir, ne serait-ce que pour quelques pas encore, de cette impression si douce ; alors son cœur, à chaque battement, deviendrait de plus en plus fort.

**fin du chapitre 37**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le capitaine Kuchiki et l'opération Dominos


	38. Le cap Kuchiki et l'opération Dominos

Loupiote : Byakuya qui rit, effectivement, c'est bizarre en temps normal. Pourtant, si Byakuya ne laisse paraître aucune émotion "positive" sur son visage, on l'a souvent vu en colère, ou méprisant, surtout pendant un combat. Certes, il reste compassé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Bref, quand je me suis relue, j'ai donc aussi remarqué cet état hors norme et j'ai failli y remédier : un Byakuya qui rit, on a jamais vu ça ! Puis, je me suis demandée pourquoi j'avais écrit cela dans mon premier jet. Et là, je n'ai plus pu supprimer cette émotion...  
J'ai repensé au moment où Byakuya révèle l'existence d'Hisana à Rukia, à la façon si douce et poétique qu'il avait d'évoquer son souvenir. L'amour est un sentiment riche chez Byakuya. C'est sans doute ce que j'ai voulu décrire dans ce chapitre. Au contact de ceux qu'il aime, à l'évocation de leur perte, il laisse transparaître les émotions positives qui existent en lui. Or, Byakuya aime Renji, qui est tout feu, tout flamme. Délicatesse, tendresse et protection accompagnait sa relation avec Hisanna. Renji, lui, n'a pas un besoin vital de tout cela. C'est plutôt Renji qui a libéré Byakuya d'un avenir où il a bien failli le perdre. Renji permet à Byakuya d'être lui-même, je dirais.

N'oublions pas également que Byakuya et Renji sont seuls dans le tunnel. La repartie de Renji appelle le rire de Byakuya. Quoi de plus naturel ? Byakuya n'est pas naturel, me diras-tu. Mais, pour quelle raison retiendrait-t-il son rire ? ... presque : cela reste Byakuya, il ne rit pas aux éclats !

Ce chapitre devrait combler le manque dont tu parles dans ta review (merci, au fait!) sur "Rikichi et son zanpakutô". En partie, peut-être, car je ne m'étends par trop sur le sujet, Byakuya et Renji étant le couple principal. Par contre, ce n'est pas fini. Nous retrouverons les lieutenants de la onzième tout le long de cette "opération"...

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

**Le capitaine Kuchiki et l'opération Dominos**

_Hueco Mundo_

De l'embouchure du garganta où ils se tenaient, Renji et Byakuya avaient une vue surplombant le désert. Ils apercevaient, au loin, l'étendue imposante de la forêt des Menos, et encore plus à l'ouest, ils distinguaient une lueur brillante fracturant le ciel sombre du Hueco Mundo.

« Capitaine ! Vous avez vu ? On peut voir le vortex d'ici, maintenant ! » s'écria Renji, stupéfait.

Avant que Byakuya pût répondre – s'il en avait eu l'intention, car il affichait un visage aux traits impassibles à présent qu'ils étaient de retour, un long sifflement résonna dans l'atmosphère, dont ils cherchèrent immédiatement la source, les sens en alerte, prêts à répondre à une éventuelle attaque.  
Un son modulé en provenance du sol y répondit, émis par une voix familière. Ils virent Kan tendre son bras et ils sautèrent pour le rejoindre, rassurés.

« Bienvenue, Kuchiki taichô, Abarai fukutaichô, les salua le jeune caporal en se courbant vers eux.

— Kan », releva simplement Byakuya.

Renji, la tête levée vers le ciel, omit tout bonnement de répondre à ses civilités.

« Ben mince, alors, c'est Wataridori ?

— Oui, Abarai fukutaichô.

— Comment tu fais ? Déjà, avec les gamines, ça m'avait étonné... Jamais Zabimaru ne se matérialise devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

— Il est avéré que les manifestations physiques d'un zanpakutô se produisent généralement dans la plus parfaite intimité, ajouta Byakuya.

— Wataridori est assez particulier, vous savez, expliqua Kan, légèrement embarrassé et rougissant, il adore se montrer. »

Le grand oiseau blanc se rapprochait, jouissant de sa liberté, glissant sur les couches d'air descendantes. Il signalait sa présence par un cri intermittent. En quelques battements d'ailes, il fut bientôt sur eux.

« Il se prend pour un cygne, chuchota Kan avant qu'il n'arrivât, soyez indulgents. »

Les pattes enserrant l'épaule et le bras de son maître, l'équilibre maintenu par quelques battements nerveux du bout de ses ailes repliées, Wataridori avisa les nouveaux venus. Il inclinait la tête sur le côté, observant tour à tour Renji puis Byakuya d'un œil rond et brillant comme une bille noire.

« C'est un fier plumage que tu as là, le complimenta Byakuya, sans trahir l'origine de son espèce.

— Il a des marques comme Zabimaru », remarqua Renji.

Si la description de son manteau de plumes blanches, pigmentées de jaune au-dessus de sa tête et sur son dos – ce qui faisait sa particularité et sa fierté – fut du goût de Wataridori, le commentaire de Renji l'apparentant au zanpakutô brutal qui l'avait surpassé le fut beaucoup moins.  
L'oiseau s'agita et siffla de colère, étendant son cou devant le visage de Renji et ouvrant grand le bec.

« Woah ! », s'exclama Renji en reculant pour se mettre à l'abri, « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? ».

Il faut dire que, de l'avis de Renji qui portait sur le corps les tatouages qui le liait à Zabimaru, il n'aurait pas pu flatter l'animal d'une plus belle manière.

Kan et Byakuya se regardèrent, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Le cocktail entre l'impulsivité maladroite, quasi-légendaire, du fukutaichô, et l'orgueil du zanpakutô était détonnant.  
Renji fronçait avec force les sourcils, réagissant avec une mauvaise humeur manifeste à l'hostilité de l'ingrat volatile. Il lui jetait des regards menaçants sans cacher son envie de lui tordre le cou, alors qu'il se rappelait soudain tous les griefs qu'il avait eus contre son maître.

« Tout est-il en ordre au camp ? demanda le capitaine, abandonnant son lieutenant aux velléités du zanpakutô offusqué.

— Oui. Grimmjow et Aeneas ont été blessés, mais ils sont rétablis à présent.

— Blessés, répéta Byakuya, sans montrer son déplaisir, comment ?

— C'est que... Ils sont partis patrouiller avec le capitaine Zaraki, et, vous savez comment il est...

— Je vois.

— Je m'entraînais, en attendant votre retour. Je pense pouvoir vous accompagner, la prochaine fois.

— Nous verrons.

— Mais, capitaine Kuchiki...

— Nous verrons, ai-je dit. »

Kan soupira en baissant la tête. Un moment, il se laissa consoler par Wataridori, qui avait vite oublié Renji pour retourner son attention sur son maître dont il avait senti la détresse. Puis, l'oiseau disparut dans une brume spirituelle et reprit sa forme d'épée.

Rapidement assagi devant cette connivence particulière, influencé par cette affection évidente, Renji s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de Byakuya. Involontairement, il frôla son reiatsu du sien, dans un besoin inconscient de chaleur et de réassurance.  
Loin de la Soul Society, loin du manoir Kuchiki, avec pour seule compagnie le catalyseur de leur amour, les deux amants relâchèrent leurs gardes.

Kan retrouva le sourire. Il sentait les arcs sinueux de leurs reiatsus qui s'entremêlaient, l'instant d'avant séparés pour s'enlacer maintenant au sommet d'une onde spirituelle et y vibrer à l'unisson.  
Comme lui était vital l'instinct de respirer, la musique trouva le chemin de ses lèvres.

Renji et Byakuya se tendirent, étonnés. Perçant à travers les mugissements du vent comme s'il s'était agi d'une envolée musicale jouée par un ensemble de violoncelles, de trombones et de hautbois, la voix de Kan s'éleva dans les airs.  
Crevant les rares silences, ses notes fusaient comme si elles écorchaient son palais, se perdaient dans un trémolo si triste qu'on aurait voulu ne pas les entendre. Mais toujours, accompagnées des rafales incessantes, elles traversaient votre défense.

Renji et Byakuya, vibrants d'émotions non dites, remontées à la surface par le biais d'échos sonores envahissant leur cages thoraciques, se regardèrent.

Ces notes faisaient appel à d'anciens souvenirs. Pourquoi, soudain, l'amertume revenait-elle en force hanter leurs pensées à la lisière de leurs esprits, répandant l'écœurant parfum de leurs frustrations désespérées ?

Renji et Byakuya se regardèrent, et lorsque Byakuya ferma les yeux, confiant son être aux sonorités environnantes, Renji l'imita sans une seule hésitation.

Le passé vint à la rencontre de Byakuya. Douceur éphémère, gardée précieusement en son sein, puis rendue à la mémoire. Un chemin s'ouvrait sous les pas de Renji. Toutes les misères, grandes et petites, s'éloignaient enfin. Les sons, devenus transparents et flûtés, effleuraient leurs oreilles comme le feraient les promesses de lendemains qui chantent.

Au cœur de cette bienveillance, la cacophonie se déclara. Notes discordantes chevauchant de sinistres tempêtes, tombant si bas que plus aucune vie ne pouvait les atteindre, rattrapées à la dernière seconde par une liane de pure volonté, si fine qu'un soupçon d'obscurité aurait pu la trancher, Byakuya se rendit compte, à l'allure affolée des battements de son cœur, de la signification profonde des variations qui les submergeaient.

Rattrapées tant de fois, le vent couvrant leurs aigreurs, les notes bientôt s'ajustèrent.  
Renji et Byakuya s'étaient pris la main. Lentement, ils ouvrirent leurs paupières, et ils se regardèrent.

Dans le regard d'ambre flamboyait une mélodie ardente, dans le regard gris cendre se reflétait une complainte lancinante.

Kan chantait leur histoire.

Dans un défilé musical enchantant leurs oreilles, dans une apothéose étreignant les douleurs et les plaisirs passés, ils revivaient les sentiments des derniers mois en accéléré. Ce n'était pas eux qui chantaient, mais leurs poumons se baissaient et se soulevaient comme si le souffle leur manquait.

Ils surent, alors, que chaque réponse, chaque regard, chaque geste ; que chaque refus, chaque peine, chaque distance ; que chaque tendresse, chaque bonté, chaque indulgence ; les avaient conduits jusqu'à ce jour.

Lorsque Kan se tut, le silence sembla envahir le désert. Comme engourdis par un trop-plein de sensations, Renji et Byakuya baignaient dans un univers de coton.  
Les pans de leurs hakamas qui fouettaient contre leurs jambes fut le premier bruit qu'ils entendirent, le souffle ravisseur du vent dans leur cheveux, le premier mouvement qu'ils ressentirent. Ils se séparèrent.

Renji ne sut que dire. Il fixait Kan, époustouflé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et se demandait jusqu'où pouvait aller l'art ancestral des Utakata.  
Byakuya fronçait les sourcils, son euphorie bien vite remplacée par la sensation désagréable que sa vie sentimentale était un livre ouvert pour le jeune guerrier chanteur.

« Bien que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur ce que tu viens de faire, Kan, ne recommence jamais.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, seigneur Kuchiki, je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser. L'impression a été si vive qu'elle m'a envahi. Soyez assuré de mon entière discrétion, à l'avenir.

— Fort bien. »

Kan se mordait les lèvres. Les paroles de son vieux maître de musique lui revenaient en mémoire, aussi claires et sévères que le jour où il l'avait mis en garde : « Kan, la lecture de l'esprit est un acte intime. Sous aucun prétexte, tu ne dois laisser parler ce chant sans t'assurer de l'acceptation de la personne qui te l'inspire. »

Le Hueco Mundo le rendait si sensible à la pression spirituelle qui l'entourait que sa discipline mentale était moindre qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps précédent son apprentissage, lorsque son talent brut, combiné à un reiatsu non exercé, lui jouait sans cesse des tours. Combien de fois, jeune et sans expérience, n'avait-il pas porté atteinte aux secrets bien gardés des membres de sa famille ?

« Nous devrions rentrer », déclara enfin Renji, touché, sans vouloir se l'avouer, par la culpabilité enfantine qu'affichait le garçon, aux traits plus féminins que jamais, et qui réveillait son côté protecteur.

Ils prirent donc la direction du camp de base, situé à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

La première des choses qu'ils remarquèrent en arrivant fut le changement dans la disposition des lieux. Une immense surface avait été dégagée là où auparavant se tenaient les tentes des membres de l'expédition. Celles-ci se retrouvaient repoussées dans le coin, dans un entassement qui ne ménageait plus aucun espace personnel. Dans la place libérée, les quartiers de toile de la douzième division s'étendaient d'un bord à l'autre des murs du fond du camp.

Quelques Shinigamis allaient et venaient, du chariot garé à côté, à l'intérieur de l'immense tente. Ils s'affairaient à transporter un ensemble hétéroclite d'engins à la fonction mystérieuse. Des éclats de voix retentirent.

« Imbécile ! Tu ne sais pas distinguer un accumulateur d'énergie coaxial d'un transformateur spirituel monophasé ?! Décidément, je ne peux rien attendre de vous autres... NEMU ! »

— Haï, Mayuri-sama.

— Ne reste pas là à ne rien faire, voyons. Va aider ces incompétents de la dixième !

— Haï, Mayuri-sama. »

Les jérémiades hautes en couleurs du capitaine de la douzième division traversaient avec aisance la paroi bâchée. Par contraste, la voix de sa vice-capitaine parvenait à Byakuya, Renji et Kan comme un murmure.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi avait déjà commencé sa bataille.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de se passer sans mal, fit Renji, mi-content, mi-intrigué, je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas pris une de ses équipes avec lui.

— Yamamoto sôtaichô a refusé sa demande de renfort, lui rappela Byakuya.

— Ah, bon ! Pourquoi ?

— Afin de minimiser la présence de non combattants au Hueco Mundo, répondit Byakuya, en levant un sourcil.

— Hum... Mais si ça continue, on ne va pas prendre du retard dans l'opération ? continua Renji, sans prendre garde au signe de contrariété de son capitaine.

— Non, nous devons nous préparer, nous aussi. Le vice-capitaine Kotetsu utilisera ce temps pour vacciner les troupes, pendant que nous réunirons les capitaines, leurs seconds et les Arrancars.

— Vacciner ?

— Les équipes de soutien vont devoir s'approcher des vortex afin de parer à toute éventualité, car nous ne pouvons pas risquer une attaque de Hollows pendant que nous officierons. Le sérum les immunisera contre les effets négatifs des fluctuations trop violentes qui causeraient dommage à leur reiatsu.

— Ah, d'accord. Tout le monde sera de sortie, alors.

— Non, contredit Byakuya, dont l'exaspération grandissait. Kurotsuchi taichô et Kurotsuchi fukutaichô resteront au camp, ainsi que quelques éléments de la dixième division pour en assurer la sécurité, et bien sûr, le détachement de la quatrième division. Renji, n'as-tu donc point écouté le rapport, ce matin, avant de partir ? demanda Byakuya, en fronçant les sourcils, fournissant enfin le motif de son mécontentement.

— Euh..., balbutia Renji, finalement découvert, c'est que... Vous étiez...si... Et alors, j'ai manqué le début... Mais, je me suis rattrapé sur la fin ! », s'exclama-t-il, essayant de minimiser sa bévue.

Les joues de Renji s'ornaient d'un charmant rosissement, que l'on pouvait attribuer à la gêne d'avoir été le jouet de son habituel défaut de concentration. Cependant, compte-tenu des événements précédents cette réunion, et de sa propre humeur à ce moment-là, le capitaine n'eut aucun doute sur la véritable raison des égarements de son lieutenant dans l'exercice de sa fonction, par ailleurs responsable de ce subit embarras qui lui montait au visage. Cela eut le don de lui couper tout envie de réel sermon.

Il fixa donc son amant, appréciant, avec une pointe de malice dissimulée, le malaise qui grandissait en lui tandis que le rouge empourprait finalement ses pommettes. « _Cela est un fait qu'il ne possède point cet interrupteur "mode fukutaichô" dont il m'a parlé tout à l'heure_ », constatait-il.

« Et comment comptes-tu exercer correctement ton commandement à partir d'un rapport dont tu n'as point entendu la totalité ?

— Eh bien, c'est vrai, j'ai loupé une partie de ce qui concerne le Hueco Mundo, avoua Renji, dont l'assurance obstinée n'était jamais absente bien longtemps. Mais notez, taichô, poursuivit-il, en prenant un air victorieux, j'ai raccroché les wagons lorsqu'on en est arrivé à la situation au Seireitei ! Du coup, ce n'est pas bien grave, puisque vous allez faire une réunion ici, hein ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre trente-six fois les mêmes choses. Et puis... traîna Renji, ménageant le suspens.

— Et puis ? insista Byakuya, s'attendant à tout.

— J'ai tout de même saisi le code de mission ! acheva Renji, en bombant le torse, fier de lui.

— Et quel est-il ? soupira Byakuya, intérieurement effaré du sens des priorités de son second.

— Opération Dominos ! » s'écria Renji, du ton de quelqu'un révélant une information essentielle.

Byakuya pensa alors que son vice-capitaine était encore loin, très loin, de pouvoir accéder au rang de capitaine, et qu'il leur faudrait donc rester en compagnie l'un de l'autre pour quelques temps encore. Cette perspective, délicate compte-tenu de leur relation, mais alléchante, justement, à cause de la nature de cette relation, lui promettait une vie chargée d'aventures quotidiennes et risquées, au sein même de sa division.

« Opération Dominos ? s'étonna Kan, mais pourquoi ? »

La question du caporal vint interrompre la naissance de son sourire intérieur, et Byakuya recouvra son sérieux pour répondre :

« Le vortex qui se déverse dans Karakura est le nœud spirituel principal entre la Terre et le Hueco Mundo, celui qui se déverse dans San Francisco est son opposé direct. En obturant l'accès à ces deux villes, toutes les autres brèches se refermeront par un effet de cascade, car elles sont interconnectées au travers de ce que nous pouvons appeler le pilier spirituel.

— Oh ! Pratique, ça, s'exclama Renji, surtout s'il y en a qu'on a pas encore découvertes.

— Oui, effectivement, cela est fort pratique. L'autre raison, relata Byakuya, en fermant les paupières à ce souvenir, est que Kyôraku taichô a trouvé plaisante l'analogie aux couleurs du lieutenant Ayasegawa, et ainsi en a-t-il été décidé.

— Ah ! Je sais : le blanc et le noir, s'enthousiasma Renji, devant l'air perdu de Kan.

— Je suis soulagé de m'apercevoir que l'interprétation des prophéties est toujours fraîche en toi, Renji.

— Vous inquiétez pas, taichô, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

— Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de rassembler les officiers supérieurs ? Kan, je te confie la charge de réunir les Arrancars.

— À vos ordres, répondirent, d'une seule voix, Renji et Kan.

— Kan, ajouta Byakuya.

— Capitaine Kuchiki ?

— Puisque tu t'es si efficacement occupé de nos membres les plus jeunes, tu veilleras aujourd'hui également à les tenir à l'écart des préparatifs de cette opération.

— Le vice-capitaine Kusajishi aussi ? »

Byakuya leva un sourcil en jetant un œil expressif sur le caporal. « _Quelle question ! Le vice-capitaine Kusajishi en premier lieu_ », sembla-t-il dire.

« Bien, capitaine Kuchiki ! », s'empressa d'assurer Kan, en raidissant sa silhouette, mis au fait de son impair.

Renji rit sous cape et prit la poudre d'escampette.

Quelques moments plus tard, un semblant d'organisation faisait suite à l'effervescence qui animait le camp. Au fur et à mesure que Renji et Kan déposaient leurs messages, officiers et Arrancars se dirigeaient au centre du terrain. Bientôt, les seuls qui manquaient à leur appel furent Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Un cri à la stridence peu virile retentit du fond du camp. Renji, en chemin vers les dortoirs de toile, accéléra le pas dans cette direction. Il rencontra Kan, à la recherche de Yachiru.

À trois tentes de là, jaillit Yumichika, la mine satisfaite et réjouie.

« Haï ! Ayasegawa-san, salua Renji en agitant la main. Tiens, ton uniforme. »

Il s'empressa de lui tendre les vêtements, soulagé de pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

« Merci, Renji.

— Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Madarame-san par hasard ? La réunion va bientôt commencer.

— Il ne va pas tarder », répondit le cinquième siège en se retournant vers l'entrée de la tente.

Yachiru accourait sur les lieux.

« Ohayoo ! salua-t-elle gaiement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Ce à quoi Yumichika répondit en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme s'il conseillait de garder le silence. Renji, Kan et Yachiru se regardèrent les uns les autres, perplexes, puis ils fixèrent silencieusement le seuil de toile par où devait émerger la réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ikkaku sortait à son tour. Il se statufia devant le trio regroupé face à lui, et perdit instantanément l'air assuré qu'il avait enfin réussi à produire.

« Oh ! Crâne d'œuf, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es tout rouge. T'es malade ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Ken-chan ? demanda la curieuse gamine.

— Quoi ? Non ! Je... Pa... Te... Arg ! s'embrouilla Ikkaku, le visage en feu, visiblement embarrassé.

— Ça va aller, Madarame-san ? se soucia Renji, intrigué par le comportement bizarre de son senpai.

— Ah ! explosa le concerné, mais vous allez me lâcher, oui ? »

« _Mais, pourquoi j'ai droit à un comité d'accueil, en plus ? Ah, tout ça c'est à cause de Yumichika_ », ruminait Ikkaku en silence, en rougissant de plus belle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara Yumichika, enchanté, et plus ravissant que jamais, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas encore l'habitude.

— L'habitude ? releva Renji.

— Oh ! saisit Kan, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

— L'est pas malade ? insista la petite.

— Non, tout est pour le mieux, je vous assure, Kusajishi fukutaichô. Suivez-moi, Wataridori a hâte de pouvoir jouer avec vous.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui. À tout à l'heure, Ayasegawa-san, Madarame-san, Abarai-san.

— Bye, bye ! chantonna Yachiru en emboîtant le pas au jeune caporal de la sixième division.

— Allez, viens toi aussi, incita Yumichika en prenant le bras d'Ikkaku, notre présence est réclamée ».

Devant les yeux ébahis de Renji, Ikkaku sursauta au contact des doigts de son camarade sur son biceps contracté, et rougit encore plus, ce qui était possible, à sa grande surprise ! Alors, la lumière fut...

« Vous, vous deux, vous êtes... commença-t-il.

— N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? reconnut Yumichika.

— Je ne suis pas... nia Ikkaku.

— Voyons, mon grand ! le réconforta Yumichika en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il est timide, pour ces choses-là, précisa Yumichika à Renji, en aparté, n'est-ce pas charmant ?

— Ah ! Pauvre de moi », gémit Ikkaku en secouant la tête.

Qu'était donc devenu son compagnon de toujours ? Il en était à se demander s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé, ou bien, s'il était possible que Yumichika fût un démon, ou alors, s'il était sous le joug d'un sortilège, ou encore, s'il avait perdu la raison.

Cependant, lorsqu'il le regardait, si vivant, si enjoué, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'affoler, et un sourire bienheureux venait adoucir les traits de son visage crispé.

« Mon vieux, l'interpella Renji, souriant de toutes ses dents, cela ne sert à rien de refuser l'évidence : t'es fichu, complètement atteint !

— Pauvre de moi », répéta Ikkaku en se laissant entraîner par Yumichika.

Renji les suivit, heureux.

Au centre du camp, l'assemblée prenait forme. La dixième division était déjà là. Tôshirô écoutait, blasé, les derniers potins de Rangiku. Il faut dire que la nouvelle promiscuité de leurs installations faisait courir bon train de rumeurs, dont la dernière, la plus croustillante était... Tôshirô dressa une oreille, intéressé.  
Kenpachi ne cachait à personne son désir d'être ailleurs. Grimmjow s'était assis en tailleur, les yeux fixés sur ce dernier, ruminant sa défaite de la veille. Mais Kenpachi, lui, était satisfait par son combat, et l'air de défi de l'Arrancar glissait sur lui comme un blizzard sur la surface glacée de la banquise.  
Mayuri arrivait, suivi par Aeneas et Nemu. Grimmjow sauta sur l'occasion de se changer les idées.

« Alors ? » s'enquit-il, comme Aeneas se glissait à sa gauche.

Aeneas haussa les épaules et resta muet.

« Aucun cobaye ne saurait résister à ma douce Nemu, répondit à sa place Mayuri. Il s'est montré on ne peut plus coopératif ».

Aeneas prit une jolie couleur rose qui, mariée à la lueur rougeoyante qu'avait reprise son regard, lui donnait l'air saugrenu d'un démon timide.

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire moqueur. Aeneas se rembrunit et détourna la tête.

Sur ce, arrivèrent Yumichika et Ikkaku, curieusement silencieux, s'attirant l'attention immédiate des officiers de la dixième, puis Renji, souriant comme un bienheureux. Bon dernier, Stark, traîné par Lilinette, s'installait à contrecœur.

« Tu vas pas laisser tout le boulot à Grimmjow, quand même ! râlait la gamine. Assieds-toi et écoute ! »

Puis, elle prit place d'office dans le cercle, les bras croisés, défiant Byakuya de la chasser.  
Celui-ci la fixa du regard, fronçant expressivement les sourcils. Mais, quand vous aviez eu affaire à la fausse chaleur d'un chef mégalomane qui savait vous soumettre sans battre une paupière, ce n'était pas ce genre de menace qui vous ferait fuir. Lilinette se carra sur ses deux fesses, puis rétorqua :

« Je m'ennuie avec Boucles d'or, on peut rien faire de marrant. Et puis, sans moi, Stark est bon à rien. »

Assis entre Tôshirô et Kenpachi, Byakuya retint un soupir. Rien ne lui échappait. Ni le sourire devenu moqueur de Renji en entendant le surnom dont la fillette avait affublé Kan, ni le désintérêt de Stark, ni l'ennui de Kenpachi, ni le bavardage de Rangiku, ni la fixation incrédule de Tôshirô sur Ikkaku, ni l'air vexé d'Aeneas, ni celui narquois de Grimmjow, et surtout pas le comportement des deux lieutenants de la onzième, entre minauderies et grognements gênés. « _Et c'est avec ceux-là que je suis censé sauver les trois mondes ? _» remarquait-il en lui-même, circonspect. La tâche allait être difficile.

Il se leva, puis recula à quelque distance, réclamant l'attention et le calme. Un moment, il regretta de ne pas avoir, comme le sôtaichô, un bâton pour en frapper le sol. Il porta la main au fourreau de son sabre : « _Non, ce n'est pas adéquat_ », conclut-il après avoir examiné la question. Il ferma donc les yeux et se concentra sur son reiatsu pour en déployer insidieusement la puissance. Bientôt, tous les murmures cessèrent, chaque regard était tourné vers lui. Il allait pouvoir commencer...

« Non ! Ne lui tirez pas sur la queue ! ».

Un sifflement strangulé retentit, doublé d'une explosion spirituelle furieuse. Puis, le silence.

Tout le monde se retourna, pour voir passer un éclair rose qui se jeta sur l'épaule de Kenpachi.

« J'en ai une ! J'en ai une, s'écriait Yachiru, au comble de la joie, en sautillant sur le dos de son capitaine tout en brandissant une penne à la blancheur immaculée.

— À moi, à moi », revendiquait une fusée verte, qui s'était élancée d'un bond à travers l'assistance et fonçait la tête la première vers la jeune vice-capitaine.

Adroitement, Yachiru esquiva Nell en se baissant derrière Kenpachi. La forme fuselée du petit Arrancar doubla à toute vitesse le Shinigami en lui frôlant les clochettes, pour finir sa course dans l'estomac du capitaine Kuchiki, un rien stupéfait.

Un hoquet de surprise, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, le buste courbé en avant, l'aristocrate dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler. Il avait instinctivement attrapé le corps potelé de Nell et la hissait à hauteur de son visage tout en se redressant, le regard rivé sur elle, muet.

Son impassibilité fit frémir toute l'assemblée. Cependant, le capitaine Kuchiki se contenta de la lâcher sans précaution, et affichait, à présent, un air neutre.

Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe ?

« Grimvjooow, » pleurnicha Nell, en s'enfuyant vers le seul qui la protégerait de la vengeance de son ennemi juré depuis leur première rencontre.

Entre ceux qui essayaient de ne pas exploser de rire et qui affichaient des mines grotesques, et ceux qui avaient succombé, riant à gorge déployée, retrouver une atmosphère propice à assurer le briefing de la mission avec tout le sérieux nécessaire, quand la fin du monde était en jeu, semblait impossible.

« _À moins d'en tuer un... ou deux, pour l'exemple_ ».

Byakuya caressa cette idée attirante pendant un long moment. Il cibla chacun de sa pression spirituelle. L'intention meurtrière n'échappa à personne, elle était limpide.

Un à un, chacun et chacune sentit l'esprit de la mort survoler ses épaules. Une ombre glacée, étouffante, les enveloppait soudain. Puis, elle passait à quelqu'un d'autre.

« _Renji_... ».

Renji frissonna. Son rire se tut net. « _Zut_, se dit-il, _je vais passer un sale quart d'heure_ ». Mais déjà la sensation le quittait, ne lui laissant qu'un surprenant goût de regret.

« Boucl... Kan, reprit la voix coupante de Byakuya.

— Haï ! Veuillez m'excuser, capitaine Kuchiki. Elles ont échappé à ma surveillance en s'en prenant à mon zanpakutô. »

Kan était arrivé en courant derrière les gamines, décoiffé, en sueur, quelques marques sur le visage, son sabre nu encore dans les mains.

« Je vois, ponctua Byakuya, en balayant sa tenue poussiéreuse du regard.

— Je crains fort de ne plus être en mesure de les distraire. Wataridori est on ne peut plus en colère », précisa Kan en glissant prudemment l'épée dans son fourreau.

Byakuya retourna son attention vers la chose larmoyante, réfugiée entre les jambes de Grimmjow, et qui pleurnichait que rien n'était de sa faute, puis vers la fillette joyeuse, dans le dos de Kenpachi, arborant toujours sa plume blanche d'un air victorieux.

Il dégaina son sabre et le pointa devant lui, en déclamant des mots porteurs de désespoir.

Tous, de l'Arrancar immature qu'un masque brisé avait affaibli au Shinigami qui scellait sa puissance grâce à un cache-œil dévoreur de reiatsu, retinrent leurs souffles : lequel d'entre eux serait la victime de la colère du redoutable capitaine de la sixième division ?

**Fin du chapitre 38**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le capitaine Zaraki et l'opération Dominos


	39. Le cap Zaraki et l'opération Dominos

Loupiote : Merci ! Que va devenir Wataridori sans sa plume ? Les chapitres suivants le diront...  
Et j'en profite pour te remercier pour Rikichi et son Zanpakuto : Sogen no Ibuki, il est vrai que cela sonne bien.

Kate : Merci pour tes trois chaleureuses reviews ! En passant, tu as atteint la 100ème. Te voici donc l'heureuse bénéficiaire d'un OS dont tu peux préciser le sujet, le couple etc... Envoie-moi un PM si tu veux en profiter.

* * *

Rappel : si vous avez du mal à vous repérer, vous pouvez consulter la dernière carte de 'Foire d'empoigne au Hueco Mundo' sur Deviant Art : Soul004 gallery/42336397

Et sans plus attendre, la suite des "foudres" :

* * *

**Le capitaine Zaraki et l'opération Dominos**

_Hueco Mundo, camp de base_

Ce fut si soudain... La voix calme, dont le ton aurait aussi bien convenu à la récitation d'une ode au printemps, narra ces mots fatidiques, devant un parterre de Shinigamis et d'Arrancars stupéfiés : « Shire, Senbonzakura ! »

Un déluge de pétales roses se déversa à l'endroit où se tenaient Kenpachi et Yachiru. Quel spectacle magnifique ! Mais, ceux qui avaient déjà essuyé l'attaque reconnaissaient les centaines de milliers de lames, délicates et si fines que vous ne sentiez leur passage qu'en constatant les dégâts qu'elles vous infligeaient.

Un hoquet d'horreur parcourut l'assemblée ! Le capitaine Kuchiki avait osé... Puis, comme si de rien n'était, celui-ci rappela à lui son shikai, et rengaina le zanpakutô endormi.

« Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans une tête aussi dure que la tienne, dit Byakuya, en fixant l'air goguenard de Kenpachi.

— Tu es toujours si prévisible », déclara ce dernier, souriant de toutes ses dents, alors à demi-retourné vers la noble silhouette de l'attaquant-surprise.

Le capitaine de la onzième division était indemne, tout comme l'était sa vice-capitaine, qui affichait un air futé, cachée sous le haori qu'il portait.

« Zaraki taichô ! clamèrent Ikkaku et Yumichika, extasiés.

— Kuchiki, tu n'espérais pas m'avoir avec une si pauvre attaque ? nargua Kenpachi, en abaissant le bras qu'il avait érigé en bouclier.

— Je n'étais pas sans l'espérer, compte-tenu des multiples choix que pouvait prendre ma cible.

— Ridicule ! Qui d'autre que moi a une pression spirituelle suffisante pour parer ton shikai à main nue ? Tu as beau faire, tu es toujours le même : "le devoir avant tout". Aucun risque que tu mettes en danger la réussite de la mission.

— Prétends-tu en connaître les tenants et aboutissants ?

— Hé, hé ! Tu crois pas si bien dire. Celui-là, dit Kenpachi en désignant Stark, était hors-jeu dès le départ : je parierais qu'on en a besoin pour reboucher les trous. Pareil pour ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il, en montrant du menton Grimmjow et Aeneas. Pris un par un, ils valent pas un clou, mais ensemble, ils feront l'affaire. »

En entendant ces mots, Grimmjow s'énerva vainement et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait même pas dénier ce qui venait d'être dit ! Nell, compatissante, lui tapota l'épaule de sa main potelée, ce qui, au lieu de le réconforter, acheva de le décourager.

Kenpachi continuait :

« Toi et moi, on est les seuls à pouvoir s'allier à eux, pas vrai ? Mais, tout puissant qu'on est, si on se concentre sur les brèches, on va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer nos arrières. Moi, ce sera Ikkaku et Yumichika. Toi, forcément, ce sera Renji, avec Matsumoto. Et puis, comme je ne suis jamais allé aux vortex, Hitsugaya sera mon guide. Simple, non ?

— Oh, non ! Capitaine, pourrais-je aller avec Zaraki taichô à votre place ?

— Enfin, Matsumoto... rétorqua Tôshirô, incrédule.

— Cela ne sera pas équilibré, comme cela, taichô. Alors que vous et Renji, d'un côté ; moi, Ikkaku et Yumichika, d'un autre : c'est parfait ! plaida la demoiselle, en papillonnant des cils alors qu'elle envahissait impudiquement l'espace personnel de Tôshirô.

— Effectivement, convint le jeune capitaine, en reculant vivement.

— N'est-ce pas ? souligna Rangiku, en dirigeant des yeux avides sur les deux lieutenants de la onzième.

— Moi, je m'en fous, déclara leur capitaine. Ça te va, Kuchiki ? »

Byakuya opina du menton, monopolisant ce qui lui restait de raison pour ne pas exploser de nouveau de fureur. « _Ce briefing de mission ne se déroule pas du tout comme il le faudrait_, s'exaspérait-il, _mais, comme je l'avais déjà soupçonné, l'instinct du capitaine Zaraki est sûr_. »  
Il se garda donc d'intervenir, se contentant de s'assurer que l'essentiel serait dit.

« Bon, tout est réglé alors. Allons-y, s'écria Kenpachi, pressé de passer à l'action.

— Il me semble que vous oubliez une chose, intervint Mayuri, à la surprise de tous, sauf de Byakuya. Il ne suffira pas de mêler vos énergies dans les brèches et d'espérer ensuite qu'elles se referment.

— Ah, bon ! s'exclama Kenpachi, déçu.

— Pour quelle raison perdrais-je mon temps dans cette réunion, sinon ? »

Et le capitaine de la douzième division se lança dans une explication compliquée concernant la différence d'intensité des pressions spirituelles à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du pilier, la nécessité d'égaler cette intensité avant l'infusion dans la brèche, et le besoin d'équilibrer le rapport d'énergie entre les Arrancars et les Shinigamis. Puis, Nemu présenta aux concernés les appareils devant assurer ces fonctions.

« Voici le surcompensateur de pression spirituelle bipolaire, un chef-d'œuvre d'ingéniosité et de créativité, commentait Mayuri, et voici le transfuseur à énergie accumulée, l'indispensable atout de cette entreprise », annonça le scientifique avec panache.

Chacun fixa d'un œil dubitatif les lourds engins que Nemu tenait dans chaque main.

« Nemu, fais une démonstration pour ces incroyants », ordonna Mayuri, en haussant les épaules.

Enclenchant le système antigravité des objets, Nemu les projeta en l'air, l'un après l'autre. Puis, elle fit signe à Aeneas, qui se joignit à elle sans broncher. Lui, se concentrant pour faire naître un petit cero, elle, déclamant un sort de kidô basique, leurs énergies voyagèrent bientôt avec une précaution maîtrisée vers le premier des appareils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous purent observer la perfection d'un large trou, s'évasant dans le bouclier renforcé qui avait été le plafond protégeant leur camp. Pendant quelques temps, ils assistèrent à l'apaisement de l'intempérie qui régnait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Ah ! Quand même... », dit Stark.

Se saisissant du silence et du calme relatif de l'assistance après ce déploiement de compétences et mystères techniques, Byakuya en profita pour mentionner les dernières informations indispensables.

Il n'avait pas été sans remarquer le regard que Renji portait sur lui, depuis que sa pression spirituelle l'avait entouré, malgré l'évidente envie de meurtre qui l'avait accompagnée. Dans un coin de son esprit, alors qu'il résumait les ordres de leur mission, il supposa qu'il devrait récapituler le tout à son incorrigible lieutenant durant la marche qui les mènerait aux vortex.

« Le gamin devrait aller avec Zaraki, remarqua Grimmjow, brusquement, lorsque Byakuya eut terminé.

— Eh ! Un peu de respect. Je ne suis pas un... râla Tôshirô, trahissant le fait qu'il s'était reconnu immédiatement.

— Deux des vortex sont proches des gorges de l'oubli, si je me souviens bien. Ça grouille de Vasto Lorde, là-bas, enchaîna Grimmjow, sans se laisser interrompre. S'ils sont restés au Hueco Mundo, c'est qu'ils sont encore puissants. Et ils ne verront pas d'un bon œil une explosion de forces si près de leur territoire. Ils viendront en nombre. D'un autre côté, dans les plateaux venteux, c'est désert, y a que des Hollows primitifs. »

Lilinette donna un coup de coude à Stark, furieuse qu'il ait perdu l'occasion d'en imposer face aux Shinigamis : Grimmjow les avait devancés !

Yumichika regarda Ikkaku qui avait retrouvé toute son assurance à l'heureuse perspective de ce qui les attendait. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat passionné, le même éclat qu'il avait pu admirer en d'autres circonstances, quelques heures plus tôt... Il ferma les paupières et s'appuya sur son bras musclé, sans générer, cette fois, de sursaut embarrassé. Il soupira de satisfaction : « _Oui, la vie est de toute beauté_ ! ».

Cet instant romantique fut malheureusement brisé par leur capitaine qui battait le rappel des troupes.

Les escouades de soldats, préalablement vaccinés par les mains efficaces des subordonnés du vice-capitaine Kotetsu, se regroupaient près de l'entrée et attendaient leurs ordres.

Après un bref conciliabule avec Renji, Rangiku se chargea de dispatcher les unités de la dixième division entre l'expédition Zaraki et l'expédition Kuchiki, la section de la sixième étant affectée tout naturellement au second groupe.

Kan s'approchait du capitaine Kuchiki, un air soucieux sur le visage :

« Kuchiki taichô ?

— Oui, Kan.

— Pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu de vaccin ?

— À cause des effets secondaires sur ton reiatsu. Nous avons été prévenus de son incompatibilité avec les caractéristiques des Utakata.

— Mais...

— Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux. Risquerais-tu de ne plus pouvoir maîtriser les arcanes de ton clan sachant cela ? Ce sacrifice serait vide de sens.

— Non, reconnut Kan, en baissant la tête.

— Ne déprime pas, Kan, intervint Renji, assurer la sécurité du camp est important. Il n'y aura plus grand monde pouvant combattre, ici. Nous comptons sur toi et Wataridori, avec ou sans plumes !

— Abarai fukutaichô, ne vous moquez pas ! », s'écria Kan, qui balançait entre la mauvaise humeur et la gratitude.

Les deux détachements étaient fin prêts : les capitaines, les vice-capitaines et les lieutenants, les Shinigamis sans grade, les machines infernales de la douzième division emballées, et les dernières consignes données concernant leur utilisation.

Kan suivit du regard, le plus longtemps qu'il le put, la colonne qui se dirigeait à l'ouest, menée par le capitaine Kuchiki.

À l'opposé, vers l'est, progressaient les membres de l'équipe Zaraki.

Leurs premiers ennemis furent le vent et les tempêtes de sable. Il n'y avait nul endroit pour s'abriter, nulle possibilité de s'accorder du repos. Marcher était leur seule option car, malgré la difficulté du trajet, ils devraient arriver sur les lieux avant l'heure dite.

Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable, ils s'essoufflaient à grimper les dunes, ils dérapaient dans les descentes. Les grains de quartz s'infiltraient partout, écorchant leur peau, ou venaient avec une brusque bourrasque les gifler de plein fouet, cachant un instant à leurs sens endoloris la direction qu'ils devaient suivre. Puis, ce que les courants perdirent en confusion, ils le gagnèrent en violence. Ils durent lutter pour ne pas être entraînés. Les vortex se rapprochaient.

Enfin, la lueur scintillante qui marquait la présence du tourbillon dans le ciel, ouvert sur San Francisco, fut en vue. Kenpachi, Stark et Tôshirô, accompagnés de Yachiru et de Lilinette, se séparèrent de la formation.

Jusque-là, ils n'avaient pas vu la queue d'un Hollow, ni les crocs d'un Vasto Lorde, ni même les griffes d'un Adjuchas. Le Hueco Mundo était-il en si mauvais état que ses habitants étaient tous morts ou bien avaient déserté ? Quelle que fût la raison derrière cette absence, elle fut mise à profit par Rangiku, qui entendait tirer les vers du nez aux deux lieutenants de la onzième.  
Transformer un commérage en histoire croustillante à souhait, remonter à la source, en faire une légende digne des plus belles romances, taquiner la proie la plus émotive, s'amuser de son embarras, se délecter des confidences que le bel emplumé ne manquerait pas de lui faire... Oui, Rangiku serait très occupée en attendant l'heure venue.

Pendant ce temps, les trois capitaines et les deux fillettes arrivaient aux abords des vortex. Yachiru était planquée derrière Kenpachi. Glissée sous son manteau, bien à l'abri contre la chaleur de son dos, elle ne risqua pas un œil dehors. L'air véhiculait les échos de détonations soutenues, provoquées par les énergies tournoyantes venant en conflit entre les deux tourbillons. Kenpachi sentait sa filleule sursauter à chaque clash ébranlant l'atmosphère. Lilinette s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au bras de Stark. Il aurait fallu un rien pour qu'elle soit emportée. Tôshirô, les bras chargés des appareils de Mayuri, observait les deux perturbations, sérieusement inquiet.

« C'est plus impressionnant que je ne l'avais imaginé, déclara Stark.

— Bof, j'ai vu pire », commenta Kenpachi.

À la vérité, qu'ils soient impressionnés ou blasés, aucun des deux ne bougeaient d'un pouce, comme si les tornades incessantes et les fracas du tonnerre n'avaient pas prise sur eux. Tôshirô, par contre, déployait une importante quantité de reiatsu rien que pour pouvoir rester auprès d'eux.

« C'est bientôt le moment », annonça-il.

Stark, sans regarder sa fraccion, posa la main sur son casque osseux : « Lilinette », appela-t-il. La fillette leva le menton vers son parent. Elle parvenait à apercevoir sa mâchoire carrée, discernait à peine son regard dirigé vers le lointain, et ne sentait que le poids de son bras sur sa tête. Mais, sa présence l'entourait de façon plus vive qu'auparavant. Elle alla vers lui pour se dissoudre dans dans sa chaleur. C'était un moment bref mais intense, un moment où leur communion atteignait un paroxysme, un moment où, littéralement, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

« Disperse, Los Lobos ! » clama une voix nouvelle qui sortait de la bouche de Stark. Pourtant, dès que la transformation fut achevée, ils émergèrent du déploiement spirituel en deux entités distinctes : Stark, pourvu d'un reiatsu plus puissant que jamais, et l'esprit de Lilinette résidant dans les deux pistolets qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Pff ! Toujours aussi fatiguant. Il ne faut pas s'étonner que je ne m'enthousiasme jamais à l'idée de passer en resurrección. »

Les clochettes de Kenpachi tintèrent. L'excitation guerrière du Shinigami avait été réveillée. Il avait, sous ses yeux, au contact même de sa peau, la force que l'Arrancar lui avait cachée. Il frémit de volonté retenue, et un sourire s'étala sur son visage griffé. À son tour, il procéda au relâchement du scellé qui contenait son énergie.

Stark se tourna vers lui, piqué au vif.

« Hé !... Oh !... Stark, espèce d'andouille ! C'est pas le moment de te sentir d'humeur à te battre ! Ah, mais, qu'est-ce que tu peux être irresponsable ! J'en reviens pas que t'aies été l'espada numéro un. Ouille !... Mais, ça vas pas ! Je suis sensible moi. Tu sais que je pourrais m'enrayer ?

— LILINETTE !

— O-oui ?

— Ferme-la.

— Euh, d'accord. »

Les pressions relâchées des deux personnages, l'Arrancar et le Shinigami, faisaient concurrence à la violence qui régnaient entre les vortex. Tôshirô était fasciné.

Il y avait un certain humour derrière le fait que l'un gagnait en puissance en retrouvant une vision que l'autre perdait. Le bandeau que Kenpachi avait ôté était allé rejoindre la poussière, tandis que l'œil gauche de Stark était à présent recouvert d'un cache qui lui cerclait à demi la tête et rappelait le casque de sa fraccion. Tous les deux étaient sauvages et nonchalants. À l'extérieur de la cage qui les avaient retenus, et assuré de leur force, ils ne craignaient personne.

Kenpachi, dans un grincement de lame à vous faire serrer les dents, sortit son sabre de son fourreau. Il ricana tout en balançant sur ses épaules ce que Tôshirô avait peine à nommer un zanpakutô.

« Hitsugaya, j'espère que c'est pour tout de suite parce que je sais pas si je pourrais me retenir bien longtemps. »

La remarque fit revenir Tôshirô sur terre. Il se félicita d'être présent, alors qu'il comprenait le sens du conseil du capitaine Kuchiki : « Hitsugaya taichô, je ne saurais trop vous recommander d'accompagner le capitaine Zaraki jusqu'au vortex », lui avait-il dit après la réunion.

Dès le début, il s'était rendu compte que son habilité serait nécessaire pour l'aspect technique de l'opération. Il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de compter sur Stark ou Kenpachi pour savoir utiliser correctement les deux instruments nécessaires à la fermeture du vortex, vu leur degré d'attention aux instructions qu'ils avaient reçues. À présent, il lui apparaissait évident que, sous les dehors indifférents de Stark, se cachait un guerrier avide de confronter sa force à celle d'un adversaire de même valeur. Kenpachi était l'étincelle dans cette poudrière.

« N'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous calmer, si nécessaire.

— Oh ! Tu te crois de taille ?

— Suffisamment. Mais plus que moi, c'est la colère de Yamamoto sôtaichô que tu devrais craindre si jamais l'opération Dominos échoue par ta faute.

— Ouais. Bon... Alors, c'est lequel qu'on vise ? »

Tôshirô soupira : il avait vraiment bien fait de venir.

« Le vortex dans le ciel. Surtout, évitez de diriger vos tirs dans la zone intermédiaire. Visez le centre. Je vous donnerai le signal du départ. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et se concentrèrent sur leur cible. Le moment approchait.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo, au sud des plateaux venteux_

Du côté de l'expédition Kuchiki, les différents acteurs se mettaient également en place.

« ...Donc, concluait Byakuya, nous allons devoir compter sur toi pour enclencher les appareils et les lancer dans le vortex.

— Pas de problème, taichô, je vais assurer.

— As-tu des questions, Renji ? » demanda Byakuya, par précaution.

Son lieutenant, auquel il récapitulait depuis tout à l'heure leurs modes d'emploi, tournait et retournait en tous sens les engins.

Ils étaient arrivés auprès des vortex sans encombre. À quelque distance de là, ils avaient laissé les équipes de soutien assurer leurs arrières. Grimmjow, Aeneas, Renji et Byakuya se tenaient à l'écart des deux perturbations, pour éviter d'être assaillis par les tornades et les éclairs qui naissaient à mi-chemin des deux masses de courants spirituels.

« Eh bien, fit Renji, gêné, les mettre en route ne va pas poser de problème : j'ai tout de suite repéré le gros bouton vert sur le dessus. Le souci, voyez-vous, taichô, c'est qu'ils se ressemblent trop. C'est lequel le surcompensateur machin-truc et le transfuseur machin-chose ? »

La réussite de l'opération reposait sur deux points : le premier, que les deux équipes démarrent en même temps l'infusion d'énergie dans leur vortex aérien réciproque ; le second, que cette énergie soit "sur-compensée" avant d'être "transfusée". Il fallait donc que, quelques secondes avant le moment précis qui avait été décidé, les deux appareils soient envoyés dans le vortex, dans le bon ordre.

Byakuya se rapprocha de Renji et lui prit des mains l'un des engins :

« Voici le surcompensateur de pression spirituelle bipolaire, tu le reconnais à sa forme en demi-lune dont les deux pointes possèdent des irrégularités que le transfuseur à énergie accumulée n'a pas. Là, tu les sens ? »

Byakuya avait saisi la main de Renji et lui passait le doigt le long des deux angles.

« O-oui », déclara Renji, dans un halètement de respiration.

« _Ah ! Il est trop près_ », remarqua-t-il en frémissant.

« Renji ! Sois attentif », lui rappela son supérieur... et amant.

« _Misère, je veux être ailleurs_, se disait Renji, _je deviens dingue_. »

Sa main dans celle de Byakuya, son souffle à la rencontre du sien, ses yeux prisonniers de l'intensité de son regard... Intensité n'était sans doute pas le mot exact. Sérieux aurait mieux décrit l'expression de son capitaine. Mais, Renji, en dépit de sa bonne volonté, éprouvait une ardeur hors de propos au contact inattendu de Byakuya.

Tout était beaucoup plus simple lorsqu'il croyait que Byakuya ne l'aimait pas. Il avait moins de difficultés à gérer ses émotions pendant l'exercice de son devoir. Maintenant, chaque tonalité un peu douce, chaque regard chargé d'un peu de chaleur, l'envoyait dans un monde de sensations voluptueuses où il perdait toute consistance. Alors, son toucher, seul, lui faisait perdre la raison.

« Ces irrégularités sont les extrémités des ailettes qui vont se déployer à chaque bout et former les antennes paraboliques qui attireront séparément l'énergie de nos attaques. »

La patience dont Byakuya faisait preuve avec lui était encore plus confondante. Son capitaine ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour lui faire comprendre, sans qu'il se sente inapte, les aspects techniques qui lui avaient échappé. C'était si inattendu... attendrissant, charmant, ravissant. « _Ah ! Mon cœur bat trop vite. S'il ne me tape pas bientôt sur la tête, ou si un Hollow ne se pointe pas dans les minutes qui suivent, je vais fondre._ »

Leurs seuls témoins étaient Grimmjow et Aeneas.

Au milieu des rafales, dans les mouvances lugubres et sonores, les deux Arrancars étaient comme des poissons dans l'eau. Ils s'étaient assis par terre, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ces perturbations cataclysmiques annonciatrices de l'apocalypse.

Aeneas, de plus en plus conscient des changements qui avaient eu lieu en lui, à présent à même de pouvoir s'exprimer clairement, abreuvait Grimmjow de questions sur sa nouvelle condition. Son passage entre les mains du capitaine de la douzième division, et l'enquête approfondie du scientifique sur sa personne, l'avaient rendu extrêmement curieux au sujet de ses origines. Grimmjow, pour le faire taire, commença à lui conter, de mémoire, « _Et dire que je m'en souviens par cœur ! Merci, Nell_ » se plaignit-il, ironiquement - l'histoire du Hueco Mundo :

« Il y eut un temps où tout n'était que ténèbres et immobilité. Il y eut un temps où chaque grain de sable blanc restait à sa place pour l'éternité... »

Aeneas écoutait, émerveillé, la genèse de la vie sur cette terre dans laquelle il avait choisi d'exister.

« _Les ailettes, les ailettes, les ailettes..._ se répétait Renji, comme une litanie pouvant l'exorciser, alors que Byakuya, d'une main légère et douce, lui promenait toujours le doigt sur la tranche d'une des deux pointes de la demi-lune.

« Alors, est-ce clair, maintenant, Renji ?

— Oui, c'est limpide : je suis fou amoureux », souffla Renji, extatique.

Byakuya souleva un sourcil et observa son lieutenant. Il lui remit le surcompensateur de pression spirituelle bipolaire dans les mains et s'écarta de quelques pas. « _J'ai dépassé la mesure, le pauvre garçon ne sait plus où il est. Bon, retour en mode "capitaine"._ »

« Abarai fukutaichô, j'aimerais que vous me confirmiez que mes explications ont bien été comprises. »

Renji sursauta en entendant le ton froid et autoritaire qu'avait pris Byakuya. Il cligna des paupières, ajusta sa posture et entonna un « Haï, taichô ! » retentissant.

« Les ailettes... vont se déployer hors du... du transformateur. Leur emp...

— Du surcompensateur, corrigea Byakuya.

— Les ailettes vont se déployer hors du surcompensateur, reprit Renji. Leur emplacement est révélé par l'existence d'irrégularités aux deux pôles dudit objet, taichô.

— Mais encore, l'incita Byakuya pour qu'il poursuive.

— Mais encore... les ailettes [_ah, les ailettes, _soupira Renji intérieurement]_..._ n'apparaissent pas dans le... dans le...

— Dans le transfuseur à énergie accumulée.

— Merci, taichô. Dans le transfuseur à énergie accumulée... ce qui permet de faire la différence entre les deux appareils, taichô ! »

Donc, son lieutenant n'avait pas tout à fait perdu la tête, se rassura Byakuya. Il pouvait respirer et s'exhorter à l'avenir à prendre un peu plus de précautions selon les situations.

« Bien. Tâche de t'en souvenir, Renji.

— Haï, taichô ».

Renji termina son exposé au garde-à-vous. S'il avait porté des chaussures modernes, au lieu de ses sandales de Shinigami, un claquement de talon aurait ponctué sa révérence.

« _Ouf, c'est plus simple comme ça. Un capitaine avec des ordres de capitaine, une voix de capitaine, un regard de capitaine_ ». Renji était bien soulagé, en même temps qu'il se demandait si son cœur allait tenir le coup quand Byakuya dépassait les frontières d'une collaboration professionnelle. « _Finalement, je vais peut-être réclamer moi-même le retour de ce fichu article sept et de son alinéa deux. Misère, à quoi j'en suis réduit, moi..._ »

Le moment attendu approchait. Byakuya, Grimmjow, Aeneas se mirent en place. Renji pressa sur les bons boutons, et se prépara à lancer le bon appareil en premier. L'instant était rempli de la tension de l'attente.

« Dix ! Neuf ! Huit ! Sept ! Six ! », décompta Renji, fort et clair.

Grimmjow et Aeneas, passés en resurrección, commencèrent à concentrer leurs ceros, Byakuya murmurait l'appel de son bankai, Renji lâcha le transfuseur qui se propulsa jusqu'au centre du vortex aérien, par lequel ce monde était relié à Karakura.

« Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! »

Le surcompensateur prit le même chemin que le transfuseur.

« Deux ! »

Les deux ceros partirent droit sur leur cible, formant un seul rai commun en milieu de course. La rivière de lames roses, faites de l'énergie spirituelle concentrée et pressurisée de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, s'écoula en ligne droite vers la sienne.

« Un ! »

Le surcompensateur s'activa, ses récepteurs se développèrent en deux larges coupoles dans lesquelles pénétrèrent le flux de l'énergie des Arrancars, pour l'une, et celui de l'énergie du Shinigami, pour l'autre.

« Zéro ! »

« _Les dés sont jetés. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Zaraki taichô sache se contrôler et ne démolisse pas les appareils_... » songea Byakuya, tout en dirigeant de son bras l'afflux régulier de reiatsu nécessaire au maintien de son bankai.

**fin du chapitre 39**

* * *

Vous trouverez un dessin des fameuses machines de Mayuri, ainsi qu'une scène tirée du prochain chapitre, mettant en oeuvre leurs utilisations sur deviantart.

soul004 gallery/44722807 (l'adresse exacte est sous mon profile)

* * *

Prochain chapitre : l'opération Dominos


End file.
